Entre infini et au-delà
by Cyrlight
Summary: Kathy n'a que douze ans lorsque sa famille disparaît dans des circonstances effroyables, drame apparemment lié à un étrange secret. Elle se met alors en quête de la vérité, épaulée dans sa tâche par Cynthia et Régis Chen, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que ses recherches s'apprêtent à dévoiler. Son aventure l'emmènera bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.
1. Chapitre 1 : C'est une belle journée

Il y avait des champs à perte de vue, entre lesquels s'écoulait une rivière à Magicarpe sinueuse au courant fort. Des bois bordaient ces plaines labourées, aux arbres jeunes et la faune abondante. C'était dans ce petit coin de nature paradisiaque que Kathy vivait avec ses parents, propriétaires de la ferme et des terrains alentours.

En fin de matinée, alors que le soleil était quasiment à son zénith, assise en amazone sur son Ponyta, que sa famille lui avait offert deux ans auparavant lors de son dixième anniversaire, elle partit se balader en forêt. Elle aurait souhaité que son frère aîné l'accompagne, un scientifique dans l'âme, mais il avait décliné son invitation en précisant qu'il tenait à poursuivre ses recherches fraîchement entamées.

Avec grâce et fierté, elle tenait ses rênes dans une petite main gantée, l'autre gardant sa cravache contre l'épaule du pokémon. Une pression de mollets contre le ventre du Ponyta suffit à le faire partir au trot. Elle atteignit une clairière au bout de quelques minutes, où elle mit pied à terre dans le but de cueillir des fleurs des champs pour les offrir à sa mère. Elles iraient magnifiquement bien dans le vase en cristal de la salle à manger.

Des roses sauvages poussaient un peu plus loin sur le sentier. Elle alla en couper quelques-unes, car elle les trouvait splendides : rouges aux reflets noirs. Il était fort rare de croiser des spécimens d'une telle couleur. Une épine transperça son gant en dentelle blanche, qui fut bientôt taché de sang. Elle suça la plaie comme on le lui avait appris afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte, et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, ses fleurs sur le bras, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui l'intrigua.

Un jeune Cerfrousse apparut entre deux buissons. Il était si mignon ! Kathy posa avec précaution son bouquet sur le sol puis avança dans sa direction, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, la main tendue. Le pokémon prit peur malgré toutes ses précautions et recula de quelques pas. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative, mais il s'éloigna aussi vite que le lui permettait ses fragiles pattes longilignes.

La fillette siffla son Ponyta, qui trottina dans sa direction. En toute hâte, elle jeta les fleurs dans la sacoche qu'elle avait accrochée à un quartier de sa selle avant de se hisser sur le dos de la créature avec l'aide d'une vieille souche couverte de mousse. Amusée, elle poursuivit le Cerfrousse à travers bois.

Il l'entraîna de plus en plus profondément au coeur de la forêt, là où les arbres se faisaient plus anciens, mais aussi plus denses. La lumière avait moins de facilité à filtrer entre leurs branches. Finalement, Kathy perdit le pokémon de vue, mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose. Elle aurait été incapable de dire où elle se trouvait exactement.

\- Oh, flûte ! couina-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. Moi qui avais promis à Maman d'être rentrée avant le déjeuner. Elle va être fâchée, maintenant. Ponyta, mon ami, dis-moi, sais-tu de quel côté est la maison ?

Comme elle le craignait, sa monture hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Honteuse, la fillette lui mit un léger coup de talon dans les flancs pour qu'il avance. Il resta au petit pas, ce qui lui permit d'observer les alentours dans l'espoir d'identifier un détail qui lui permettrait de se souvenir du chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

Soudain, son pokémon s'arrêta brutalement. Une lignée de buissons épineux faisait barrière devant eux. Kathy songea un instant à lancer une attaque Flammèche pour les réduire en cendre et poursuivre ainsi leur route, mais il n'avait pas plu depuis des jours et le bois autour d'eux était sec. Elle risquait de déclencher un feu de forêt qui mettrait en danger tous les pokémon qui vivaient dans cet endroit. En tout cas, ces buissons confirmaient le fait qu'elle était bel et bien perdue : jamais elle ne les avait vus auparavant.

Elle passa sa jambe par-dessus le cuir qui la maintenait en amazone et sauta sur le sol. Ses bottes épaisses amortirent un peu le choc, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire mal aux chevilles et au dos. Passant les rênes de sa monture par-dessus sa crinière incandescente, elle ouvrit la marche, Ponyta dans son sillage.

Kathy ramassa une branche d'apparence solide sur le sol et s'en servit pour écarter les ronces qui leur barraient la route. Même si cela lui permit de leur frayer un chemin, elle ne s'en sortit pas sans égratignure, au contraire. Sa robe au velours bleu roi, ainsi que ses collants fins, avaient été déchirés par les épines acérées. Sa peau était également touchée, mais elle saignait peu. Les blessures étaient toutes superficielles.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle passa la barricade que représentaient les buissons. Elle aurait aimé se remettre en selle, mais les branches des arbres étaient très basses. Sur le dos de son Ponyta, elle aurait risqué de se cogner la tête. D'ailleurs, malgré toutes ses précautions pour les éviter, plusieurs morceaux de bois s'accrochèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle en arracha beaucoup en croyant de se libérer de leur prise et, bientôt, ses anglaises soignées ne furent plus qu'un tas de nœuds crépus.

\- Arceus Tout-Puissant, où sommes-nous ? supplia-t-elle, les yeux levés en direction du ciel qu'elle apercevait à peine entre les feuilles touffues. Si Vous m'entendez, aidez-nous, je Vous en conjure.

Elle sortit un chapelet de sa poche qu'elle égraina tout en prononçant à voix très basse une prière destinée à l'Alpha. Elle était très pieuse, et L'avait toujours respecté. Elle croyait sincèrement qu'Il la reconduirait sur le bon chemin.

Elle continua à errer un long moment au hasard, avant que l'agencement des lieux ne redevienne favorable à sa montée en selle. Certaine de ne plus risquer d'être éborgnée ou griffée par des branches noueuses, elle se rassit sur le dos de son Ponyta. D'ailleurs, cet élément lui permit de constater que les arbres étaient différents. Plus jeunes. Elle ne devait plus être très loin de l'orée de la forêt.

Lançant son pokémon au galop, tenant les rênes à deux mains car elle avait perdu sa cravache depuis un bon moment, elle continua d'avancer en ligne droite. Arceus avait entendu sa prière, elle savait qu'Il était grand et pur. Jamais Il ne l'aurait laissée seule, perdue dans les bois alors qu'elle était si près de chez elle.

Bientôt, elle reconnut avec soulagement le vieux rocher couvert de mousse et de champignons sur lequel son frère et elle montaient parfois, puis l'arbre tordu qui avait sûrement dû être frappé par la foudre avant leur arrivée dans la région, car elle l'avait toujours connu ainsi. Poussant un soupir rassuré, Kathy sauta par-dessus un petit buisson avant de jaillir en pleine lumière, hors de la forêt.

Elle éclata de rire. Sa peur lui semblait soudain bien lointaine. Elle avait retrouvé son chemin, même si cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps. Il avait simplement fallu qu'elle garde son calme et qu'elle évite de paniquer, au risque de se perdre davantage, ce qui n'avait pas été une chose facile.

Euphorique, elle dirigea ses rênes pour que Ponyta emprunte le pont qui la séparait des terres familiales. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi contente de revoir la grande roue à aubes qui, grâce à la puissance du torrent, aidait le moulin à fonctionner lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Elle descendit allègrement de sa monture pour regarder son reflet dans l'eau agitée de la rivière.

Elle qui avait l'habitude de voir une belle enfant au teint de porcelaine et à la chevelure noire toujours impeccable, elle ne fut pas déçue : elle était encore plus laide que les épouvantails installés dans les champs par son père pour faire fuir les Cornèbre et les Roucool. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, des feuilles y étaient suspendues par endroits, et sa peau claire avait été encrassée par la poussière. Sa robe était en lambeaux, tout comme ses bras marqués par les griffures des ronces.

\- Papa et maman doivent déjà être inquiets, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont penser lorsqu'ils vont me voir arriver dans un tel état.

Kathy plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche pour se nettoyer le visage, puis tenta de dompter ses cheveux à l'allure sauvageonne en les plaquant contre son crâne après en avoir ôté toute la végétation.  
Elle conduisit ensuite son Ponyta à l'écurie où elle lui donna une auge entière d'avoine, qu'il avait amplement méritée, avant de rentrer chez elle. Sa maison, qui ressemblait plus à une grande chaumière, était le bâtiment qui se situait le plus à l'ouest, juste après l'étable et l'enclos où paissaient tranquillement les Wattouat et les Tauros en parfaite harmonie.

\- Me voici ! s'écria-t-elle gaiement en poussant la porte d'entrée qui n'était pas fermée. Je suis désolée, je me suis égarée dans les bois en suivant un Cerfrousse et j'ai été obligée de traverser des ronces pour revenir jusqu'ici.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Peut-être ses parents, angoissés, étaient-ils partis à sa recherche ? Pourtant, elle trouvait étrange que l'un d'entre eux, ou même son frère, ne soit resté pas à la maison au cas où elle rentrerait, ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas.

\- Eh oh ? Vous m'entendez ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. C'était elle qui commençait à être anxieuse désormais. L'atmosphère était plus angoissante encore que lorsqu'elle s'était crue perdue dans les bois. Ce n'était pas le genre de ses parents de disparaître de la sorte, et encore moins de son frère, un garçon d'intérieur diaboliquement intelligent qui préférait passer ses journées à lire ses livres ou à s'adonner à diverses expériences scientifiques.

\- Si vous me faites une plaisanterie, elle n'est vraiment pas amusante. Dites-moi où vous êtes, maintenant, exigea l'enfant dont la voix était presque nouée par l'anxiété.

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine qui faisait également office de salle à manger. La table n'était pas dressée, le four était éteint et les marmites ne contenaient rien. Personne n'avait préparé le repas. Elle regarda l'horloge murale, suspendue au-dessus du plan de travail. Il était plus de midi.

Elle avait longtemps vagabondé dans les bois, pourtant aucun repas n'avait été préparé dans cette pièce, alors que sa mère avait eu largement le temps de le faire depuis son départ. L'évier était sec, preuve que personne n'avait utilisé le robinet. Que se passait-il dans cette maison ?

Le cœur serré, Kathy se dirigea vers le salon, de l'autre côté de la maison. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et ses doigts hésitèrent longuement avant de se poser sur la poignée en acier, qu'elle ne tourna pas immédiatement, comme si elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait trouver de l'autre côté. Au mieux, il n'y aurait personne. Au pire, elle s'interdit d'y penser. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait rien être arrivé à sa famille.

Enfin, sa petite paume délicate fit pression sur le métal et la porte s'ouvrit. En voyant le salon et le spectacle qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux, elle poussa un hurlement. Le regard bientôt obscurci par les larmes, elle dût se tenir à l'encadrement pour ne pas s'évanouir. Pendant un instant, elle crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre, tandis que la terreur l'envahissait totalement.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Abandoned

Kathy releva le bas de sa robe et courut jusqu'à l'écurie, les traits défigurés par l'effroi. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir dessellé son Ponyta et prit juste le temps de lui remettre son filet. Attrapant le tissu onéreux de son vêtement entre ses petites mains, elle en déchira les coutures avant de monter sur le poney de feu, à cru, alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans son box.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment au galop. Elle lui donna l'ordre de couper à travers champ, et ce fut en piétinant une partie des semences de son père que l'enfant s'éloigna de la scène qui lui avait causé un tel choc. D'un bref claquement de langue, elle encouragea sa monture à sauter par-dessus la barrière qui délimitait la propriété familiale. Elle dut se tenir fermement à l'encolure pour ne pas tomber, car elle n'avait pas trop l'habitude de monter à Ponyta sans selle.

Elle eut peur que le pokémon n'arrive pas à tenir la cadence jusqu'au village de Mérolia, à plusieurs miles de là, mais il était moins fragile que ne pouvait le laisser penser sa frêle apparence et son jeune âge. Il résista jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de s'arrêter, enfin, devant le commissariat de police, où elle mit pied à terre, échevelée.

Les portes coulissèrent pour la laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur. Quatre paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent : deux adjoints en uniforme aux nuances de bleu, qui sirotaient une tasse de café devant le distributeur, une secrétaire à lunettes, assise derrière l'accueil, et l'agent Jenny elle-même, qui sortait juste de son bureau.

Kathy s'avança, tremblante, les nerfs à vif. La policière se précipita vers elle au moment où, emportée par ses émotions, elle tourna de l'oeil. Elle la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, puis ses collèges vinrent l'aider à l'allonger sur la banquette la plus proche, prenant bien soin de ne pas la cogner contre la table basse où étaient éparpillés quelques prospectus.

\- Oh ! s'écria l'agent Jenny au moment où elle voulut prendre son pouls. Regardez ses gants. Arceus Tout-Puissant, mais c'est du sang ! D'où vient donc cette fillette ? Margot, s'il vous plaît, allez vite chercher l'infirmière Joëlle, dites-lui qu'elle doit venir immédiatement ici. Cette pauvre petite va sûrement avoir besoin de soins. Et vous, allez faire des compresses d'eau fraîche. Prenez ce que vous voulez, serviettes, mouchoirs, mais dépêchez-vous !

Les adjoints se précipitèrent vers l'arrière du commissariat, tandis que la secrétaire sortait dans la rue. L'effervescence avait permis à Kathy de revenir progressivement à elle. Quand elle entrouvrit les yeux, après une minute qui avait semblé interminable à la femme qui lui avait porté secours, sa vision était troublée. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses cils lorsque ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

\- Bonjour, dit simplement la policière d'une voix très douce pour ne pas l'effrayer, et encore moins la brusquer alors qu'elle reprenait à peine conscience. Je m'appelle Allison Jenny. Fais un geste si tu me comprends.

La fillette ne se sentait pas en état de faire le moindre mouvement, aussi se contenta-t-elle de cligner fermement des paupières, tandis que des pleurs roulaient le long de sa joue jusqu'au creux de son oreille, puisqu'elle était étendue.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans une seconde, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, et surtout ne t'agite pas.

La femme se leva pour atteindre le distributeur adossé au mur derrière elle. Elle inséra quelques piécettes dans la fente prévue à cet effet, puis une bouteille d'eau fraîche en tomba. Elle la déboucha avant d'aller en verser quelques gouttes dans la bouche de l'enfant. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le liquide toucha ses lèvres que Kathy se rendit compte à quel point elle avait soif.

L'agent Jenny l'aida à se redresser car elle toussota plusieurs fois, ayant du mal à avaler en position allongée. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la bouteille et elle en but une longue gorgée qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Ce fut à cet instant que les adjoints revinrent dans la salle d'accueil, un linge blanc détrempé entre les mains.

\- Elle va mieux, à ce que je vois, constata le plus grand des deux, en tendant tout de même le chiffon humide à sa supérieure.

\- Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc. Messieurs, l'infirmière Joëlle va arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour ausculter cette enfant. Vous comprenez que la décence m'oblige à vous demander de patienter dans votre bureau pendant que la petite reçoit ses soins.

\- Bien sûr, agent Jenny, affirma le second, plus trapu, en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Nous attendrons. Avertissez-nous quand vous en saurez davantage.

Kathy posa la bouteille d'eau vide sur la table basse, puis se recroquevilla, accolant ses cuisses contre son buste, avant de les encercler de ses bras. La policière acheta une autre boisson, plus sucrée, qu'elle lui donna. L'enfant s'en empara entre ses gants ensanglantés.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Elle aurait voulu parler, mais sa gorge nouée l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Comme son regard s'embuait de nouveau, la femme l'invita à prendre une gorgée de soda.

\- Et ton nom, peux-tu me le donner ?

\- Je... K-Kathy, bredouilla l'intéressée en tremblant nerveusement.

\- Tu es très jeune, Kathy. Quel âge as-tu ? Treize ans ? Douze ?

Elle répondit par l'affirmative d'un petit couinement apeuré. L'agent Jenny aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour elle, mais cette enfant venait visiblement de subir un traumatisme psychologique, et l'infirmière serait mieux à même qu'elle de lui venir en aide. Elle se contenta de prendre ses petites mains entre les siennes pour ôter ses gants.

Son instinct de policière lui indiquait que le sang n'était pas à la fillette. Elle regarda ses paumes, avant de les comparer aux taches qui parsemaient la dentelle. Elle ne souffrait que d'une petite égratignure au niveau de l'index, qui semblait avoir déjà coagulée depuis un moment. En dehors de cela, il n'y avait aucune blessure qui justifiait une telle abondance d'hémoglobine sur le tissu.

\- Que t'es-tu fait ? s'enquit l'agent Jenny en lui montrant la plaie au bout de son doigt.  
\- J-Je... Ce-c'est un rosier qui m-m'a piquée. J-Je me suis p-perdue en f-forêt.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es dans un tel état ?

Kathy acquiesça d'un signe de tête au moment où les portes coulissantes s'ouvraient sur l'infirmière Joëlle qui arrivait enfin, escortée par la secrétaire. Sa trousse sous le bras, son stéthoscope autour du cou, elle accourut vers sa jeune patiente.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle tout bas à la policière avant de commencer son examen.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est arrivée ici avec une allure de sauvageonne et elle s'est presque aussitôt évanouie.

\- À dos de Ponyta, je suppose. Margot et moi-même en avons vu un juste devant l'entrée de votre commissariat. Il avait un filet, preuve qu'il appartient à quelqu'un. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous feriez bien d'aller l'attacher avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

Tandis que l'agent Jenny s'exécutait, l'infirmière sortit son nécessaire de sa trousse, tout en priant Kathy d'ôter sa robe. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtements, elle remarqua les marques d'éraflure sur ses membres.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu aies toutes ces blessures ?

\- J-Je... R-Rien. C-Ce sont les buissons.

La femme comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec la fillette tant qu'elle serait dans un tel état. Dans un verre d'eau qu'elle alla chercher au robinet, elle lui dilua un calmant. C'était un médicament pour adulte, aussi ne lui en donna-t-elle qu'une faible dose, nécessaire pour apaiser ses nerfs qui semblaient à bout.

Il fit bientôt effet. L'infirmière Joëlle, alors qu'elle appliquait une forte couche d'Anti-Brûle sur les jambes frêles de l'enfant qui avaient souffert du contact avec la robe ardente du Ponyta, constata avec soulagement que ses tremblements commençaient à s'atténuer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû monter à cru, tu sais. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Galopa, car les dégâts auraient été plus importants. Il faut toujours une couche protectrice entre le corps de ces pokémon et ta peau. Un simple pantalon tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal aurait suffi.

\- Je sais, murmura Kathy d'une voix plus reposée, probablement à cause du calmant, mais néanmoins toujours hésitante. Je n'avais pas le temps. Je... Je devais venir.

\- Comment ça, pas le temps ? Ah, Allison ! Vous revenez au bon moment. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me couper un morceau de bande stérilisée pendant que je désinfecte ces égratignures ?

\- Avez-vous eu l'occasion de voir ses gants ? s'enquit la policière, les sourcils froncés, tout en tendant à la soignante ce qu'elle lui avait réclamé.

\- Non, qu'ont-ils ? Oh !

L'infirmière ouvrit des yeux ronds et manqua de lâcher le coton alcoolisé avec lequel elle nettoyait les griffures que les ronces avaient infligées à Kathy. Elle avait suivi le regard de son interlocutrice jusqu'à l'objet en question.

\- Par Arceus, tes blessures sont toutes superficielles. Comment se fait-il que tes gants soient couverts de tout ce sang alors que tu n'as qu'une minuscule entaille au doigt ?

\- Ce n'est pas le mien, articula lentement l'enfant, dont l'esprit devenait de plus en plus confus suite au médicament dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. C'est ma faute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est ta faute ? insista l'agent Jenny en venant s'agenouiller face à elle.

\- Je ne devais pas m'absenter longtemps, or j'ai voulu suivre un Cerfrousse à cause duquel je me suis égarée. Je suis arrivée à la maison avec plus de deux heures de retard et là... là... Si seulement je ne m'étais pas perdue !

\- Où habites-tu ?

\- À environ trois miles après la sortie du village. Au milieu des champs, il y a une ferme qui appartient à mes parents.

\- Je vais envoyer immédiatement mes adjoints sur place, mais il faut que tu me donnes plus de précision au sujet de ce que tu as découvert, afin qu'ils sachent quoi chercher.

\- Il n'y a rien, affirma Kathy contre toute attente. Juste du sang, beaucoup de sang. Mais rien d'autre. Les murs du salon ont été éclaboussés, ainsi que les meubles. Si j'en ai par mes gants, c'est parce que je me suis appuyée sur le battant de la porte, qui lui aussi en était plein.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Au contraire, tu as été courageuse de venir jusqu'ici nous avertir. Quant à ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, je crois au contraire que ça t'a été bénéfique. Si tu étais rentrée à l'heure prévue, je doute que tu aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit pour aider ta famille et tu aurais disparu en même temps qu'eux. Là, grâce à ton intervention, nous avons une chance de les retrouver.

\- Je doute qu'avec tout le sang que j'ai vu, il y ait la moindre chance qu'ils soient encore vivants au moment où nous parlons, affirma la fillette en pleurs avec un éclair de lucidité. Et maintenant, sans mon frère et mes parents, je suis toute seule.

\- Allison, allez sans tarder sur les lieux. Vos adjoints ne suffiront pas, vous êtes la plus qualifiée pour mener cette enquête. Ne vous tracassez pas pour la petite, je vais m'en occuper.

\- S'il y a la moindre chance, le plus petit espoir, je te jure que je te ramènerai ta famille, Kathy. Mais surtout, ne quitte pas la surveillance de l'infirmière Joëlle pour l'instant. Je vous la confie, mon amie. Et les monstres qui ont fait ça finiront leur vie en prison, je peux vous l'assurer.

Le regard déterminé, la policière appela ses collègues tandis que Kathy se rhabillait, et ils quittèrent les lieux en toute hâte pour se rendre sur la scène de crime. L'enfant aurait aimé se bercer d'illusions : restait-il la plus infime lueur ? Se pouvaient-ils que ses parents ne soient pas morts, de même que son frère, malgré une scène d'une telle violence ? Avait-elle le droit d'espérer, au risque d'être ensuite abattue par la réalité ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Walking on water

Cela faisait déjà un long moment que les agents de police étaient partis. Kathy était parvenue à se détendre et pensait désormais avec un peu plus de clairvoyance. Elle réfléchissait à la situation, tâchant de relier tous les évènements entre eux, même si cela était complexe.

\- Infirmière Joëlle ! s'exclama le plus grand des adjoints en pénétrant dans le commissariat tel un courant d'air. Allison m'envoie chercher l'enfant. Je dois lui poser davantage de questions au sujet de cette affaire, si vous la croyez en état de répondre, et si possible la ramener sur les lieux du crime.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça. Elle seule peut savoir si elle est en mesure de le faire. Kathy, te sens-tu capable de coopérer avec la police ou veux-tu rester encore un peu tranquille ?

\- Non, je dois les aider. Il en va de l'avenir de ma famille. J'accepte également de vous accompagner, à une condition : s'il vous plaît, ne me forcez pas à retourner dans le salon.

\- Je te le promets. Nous avons fouillé toutes les pièces de la maison, et je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de ça. Il me semble que c'est à toi, non ?

L'adjoint lui tendit une robe en dentelle jaune pastel qu'il avait dû prendre dans son armoire. Elle regarda la sienne, en lambeaux, et le remercia d'un signe de tête d'avoir eu cette intention. Il la conduisit, sous le regard bienveillant de l'infirmière Joëlle, dans le bureau de l'agent Jenny où elle put se changer à l'abri des regards.

Quand elle en ressortit une poignée de minutes plus tard, elle était en apparence présentable, à l'exception de ses cheveux qui n'étaient toujours pas coiffés. La soigneuse lui adressa quelques encouragements auxquels elle ne répondit pas, puis suivit le policier jusqu'à sa moto qui était garée devant le bâtiment.

Avec précautions, il l'aida à s'installer dans le sit-car où il lui boucla sa ceinture, avant de lui donner un casque qu'elle attacha sous son menton. Fin prêts, ils partirent pour la ferme familiale, désormais devenue une scène de crime.

L'agent Jenny était venue les attendre à l'extrémité du grand pont qui surplombait la rivière, entre deux champs. Le chemin de terre qui suivait ce tracé menait directement à l'habitation. L'adjoint coupa le moteur tandis que la femme assistait Kathy, aux prises avec son harnachement.

\- Tu es une fillette très courageuse, la complimenta-t-elle. Je vais te poser les questions nécessaires à l'enquête tout de suite, au cas où ta présence ici devienne trop difficile pour toi, tu veux bien ?

L'enfant acquiesça brièvement et Allison Jenny posa une main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à faire quelques pas. Elle garda le silence un moment, afin de la laisser se préparer mentalement. Kathy observait les alentours : dire qu'elle avait quitté sa maison le matin même, alors que tout allait bien, et qu'après s'être égarée dans les bois, elle revenait affronter une situation de crise.

Elle frissonna, songeant à la brutalité de l'évènement qui s'était produit sans crier gare. Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir des dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec chacun des membres de sa famille avant son départ.

\- Tes parents avaient-ils des ennemis ? Des gens qui leur en auraient voulu pour une raison ou une autre ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Nous ne connaissions pas beaucoup de monde, pour tout dire. Ils faisaient souvent du commerce avec les gens du village, et des échanges avec les fermes alentours, mais je n'ai pas souvenance que cela se soit un jour mal passé.

\- Et ton frère, tu peux me parler de lui ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Il s'appelle Eric et il a quinze ans. C'est un véritable génie, mais il n'est pas très loquace. Il lit énormément, c'est pour cela qu'il connait autant de chose. Il fait aussi beaucoup d'expériences. Je ne lui connais aucun ami en dehors de son microscope.

\- Bien, ta famille est donc plutôt d'un genre discret, pas de celle qui s'attire des ennuis. Hum... Voilà qui complique la chose. Et tu ne te rappelles pas d'un détail qui aurait attiré ton attention comme... Je ne sais pas, un fait inhabituel, un comportement étrange ou des personnes inconnues ?

\- Pas que je sache. Tout était normal, je crois.

\- Et maintenant, est-ce que tu remarques quoi que ce soit de différent, ici ? Un élément en plus ou en moins dans le décor, ou qui aurait bougé ?

\- Rien de tout cela. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre, agent Jenny. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je croyais pouvoir vous être utile. Cela vous a-t-il aidé ?

\- D'une certaine manière, oui. Si tu veux, Yann va te ramener au Centre Pokémon, tu pourras rester là-bas aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

\- Merci, mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais passer encore un peu de temps ici. Je pourrais peut-être encore vous servir.

La policière acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers ses collègues. Kathy trouvait cela étrange qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit un mot sur la progression de l'enquête. Si elle cherchait à la préserver, elle avait tort. Certes, elle avait peur qu'on lui annonce le pire, mais elle ne voulait pas pour autant être ménagée. La vérité finirait bien par être découverte et elle aurait désiré des précisions pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir. C'était tout de même sa famille qui s'était volatilisée en ne laissant derrière qu'une mare sanguinolente.

Discrètement, elle s'approcha du petit groupe de policiers jusqu'à être suffisamment près pour entendre leur conversation. Ils parlaient tous à voix très basse, ce qui confirmait son idée qu'ils ne voulaient rien qu'elle découvre.

\- A-t-on bouclé le périmètre ?

\- Je l'ai fait sitôt après notre arrivée, pendant que vous preniez la scène de crime en photo. Entre nous, je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Je sais que ce sont surtout les éclaboussures qui donnent cette impression, mais il y a quand même beaucoup de sang.

\- J'en ai prélevé quelques échantillons que je ferai parvenir au laboratoire dès que nous serons rentrés.

\- Et vous, Allison, avez-vous appris quelque chose avec l'enfant ?

\- Apparemment, ses parents étaient en bons termes avec tout le monde. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils n'étaient pas du genre à sympathiser facilement, mais leurs relations avec leurs fréquentations étaient parfaitement correctes. Selon la fillette, il n'y avait personne susceptible de leur en vouloir.

\- Ce n'est pas bon signe, tout ça. Une famille discrète, sans ennuis... Généralement, quand il y a enlèvement, c'est dans un but bien précis : vengeance, demande de rançon... Or ils étaient fermiers, ils ne devaient pas gagner des millions. Cependant, si cela avait été l'oeuvre d'un tueur fou, pourquoi avoir fait disparaître les corps ? Dans les deux cas, ça ne colle pas.

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Kathy, qui avait cessé de faire comme si de rien n'était pour les fixer. Elle n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation, qui lui indiquait clairement qu'elle avait probablement très peu de chances de revoir sa famille.

\- Vous ne les retrouvez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle, les lèvres tremblotantes.

L'agent Jenny s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle pressa légèrement, en signe de soutien. Son regard plongé dans le sien, embué, elle lui affirma d'une voix douce :

\- Le modus operandi ne ressemble à aucun autre. Il y a de fortes chances que ta famille soit encore vivante à l'heure qu'il est. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de corps, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Rien n'empêche de toujours croire à un enlèvement. Si tel est le cas, les ravisseurs devraient prendre contact avec nous d'ici la fin de la journée.

\- Pourquoi des kidnappeurs enlèveraient-ils ma famille pour demander quelque chose en échange ? Nous ne possédons rien que quelqu'un puisse vouloir.

\- Tu sais, parfois, il y a des choses auxquelles on ne pense pas au premier abord : une peinture valant des millions que vous preniez pour une croûte, un objet rare que vous avez oublié au grenier, ou plein d'autres choses. Écoute, je pense sincèrement que tu ferais mieux d'aller au Centre Pokémon. Tu dois être épuisée par les évènements récents qui se succèdent à une telle vitesse. J'enverrai un Roucool te prévenir dès que j'aurai du nouveau. Je te l'ai dit, nous retrouverons ta famille.

\- J'espère que vous dites vrai. J'attendrai votre message avec impatience. Par contre, est-ce qu'avant de partir, je pourrais aller chercher la selle de mon Ponyta ? Je l'ai laissée à l'écurie.

\- D'accord, mais fais vite. Je vais dire à Yann de t'attendre devant le sit-car, tu le rejoindras directement.

Kathy approuva d'un signe de tête puis se hâta d'aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. L'adjoint, en la voyant marcher dans sa direction avec le siège en cuir deux fois plus large qu'elle dans les bras, se dépêcha d'aller le lui prendre. Quand elle se fut assise dans le sit-car, il déposa délicatement la selle sur ses genoux. Il allait démarrer lorsqu'une femme arriva par le chemin au milieu duquel Yann avait garé la moto.

Elle portait une tenue de plongée noire et moulante, avec une bouteille d'oxygène fixée dans son dos. Quatre Mustébouée et un Musteflot l'accompagnaient : ils se tenaient derrière elle, le dos droit. La nouvelle venue se mit au garde-à-vous devant le policier qui était en faction sur le pont, afin de s'assurer que personne ne viendrait interférer dans le bon déroulement de l'enquête. Rapidement, elle lui montra un badge que Kathy n'eut pas le temps d'entrevoir.

\- Escouade aquatique, lieutenant. L'agent Jenny m'a demandé de venir aussi vite que possible. Je suis ici pour sonder la rivière avec mes pokémon à l'entraînement spécialisé dans le but de retrouver de potentiels cadavres.

Le visage de Yann se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler son casque. La fillette leva les yeux vers lui, le regard sombre. Soudain, il se sentit terriblement gêné. Elle serra les dents, furieuse, le corps à nouveau parcouru de tremblements nerveux. Plusieurs nausées l'obligèrent à se pencher sur le bord du sit-car, car ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui avait noué le ventre.

Pourquoi l'agent Jenny, ainsi que le reste de la police, s'échinaient-ils tous à lui mentir de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas sa famille vivante qu'ils recherchaient, mais bel et bien des corps. Pourquoi donc ne cessait-on pas de lui répéter que les choses allaient s'arranger, qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter ?

Ils la prenaient tous pour une enfant, mais malgré son apparente fragilité lorsqu'elle était arrivée au commissariat, elle était beaucoup plus forte qu'ils ne semblaient le croire. Elle voulait entendre la vérité, mais apparemment, eux n'y tenaient pas plus que cela. Elle était certaine qu'ils agissaient de la sorte pour son propre bien, mais être tenue à l'écart lui faisait plus de mal.

Yann ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question sur la situation. Il fit rugir le moteur de son véhicule et elle regarda la scène de crime s'éloigner derrière elle, en même temps que presque tous ses espoirs de retrouver ses proches sains et saufs. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, attendre que quelqu'un daigne lui parler franchement, plutôt que de la prendre pour la fillette qu'elle n'était plus. Elle le comprenait seulement là : elle avait cessé d'être une enfant à l'instant même, fatal, où elle avait poussé la porte du salon.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Après tout ça

Les journées s'écoulèrent, les unes après les autres, interminables. Kathy pouvait à peine quitter sa chambre au Centre Pokémon, car des policiers la surveillaient constamment. Pour la protéger, disaient-ils, encore une fois. Les agresseurs en avaient peut-être aussi après la fillette et risquaient de venir s'en prendre à elle n'importe quand.

L'intéressée elle-même n'y croyait guère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était revoir sa famille. Malheureusement, les espoirs qu'elle avait étaient passés de très minces à inexistants. Si ses parents et son frère étaient vivants, même rien que l'un d'entre eux, l'agent Jenny et ses collègues les auraient déjà retrouvés.

Elle avait cessé de relire les messages que la policière lui avait envoyés par Roucool afin d'y déceler la moindre raison de penser que les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Aucun élément nouveau ne se profilait à l'horizon de l'enquête. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre indice, pas le moindre suspect. Allison Jenny avait interrogé les voisins qui traitaient avec la famille de Kathy, et ceux-ci avaient confirmé les dires de l'enfant : ses parents étaient des gens tranquilles, sympathiques et serviables, quoique peu bavards.

Un matin, trois semaines après le drame, alors que l'affaire était quasiment au point mort, la fillette fut réveillée par les premières lueurs de l'aube. L'infirmière Joëlle, au début du son service matinal, avait dû venir lui déposer son petit-déjeuner sans qu'elle ne l'entende, car un plateau appétissant se trouvait sur la table à roulettes.

Aussi délicieuses que la pile de crêpes au sirop d'érable et les tartines de pain avaient l'air de l'être, accompagnées par un grand verre de jus de baies frais, Kathy n'avait pas faim. Elle descendit du lit, posant ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Elle ignora ses pantoufles molletonnées qui gisaient un peu plus loin et se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre qu'elle entrouvrit.

Elle pouvait presque apercevoir la rue principale de là où elle était, toujours très animée, alors même qu'il était très tôt. Elle n'était pas sortie de cette chambre depuis des jours, dans laquelle la police ne cessait de passer pour lui poser de nouvelles questions qui tournaient toutes plus ou moins en rond ou simplement lui demander comment elle allait, comportement fort idiot étant donné qu'elle se retrouvait seule, perdue et désespérée.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle ouvrit silencieusement la petite armoire murale d'où elle sortit une robe noire au col et aux manches en dentelle, qu'elle enfila à la place de son pyjama. Ses bottes, couvertes de boue, se trouvaient dans la petite salle de bain. Depuis son arrivée, elle devait les nettoyer, mais entre ses réflexions personnelles et les interruptions incessantes des agents, elle n'avait eu ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire.

Toujours sans bruit, elle entrebâilla la porte du couloir. À l'exception de l'infirmière Joëlle qui devait effectuer sa première ronde, tout le monde semblait être endormi, y compris le policier charger d'assurer sa protection, profondément assoupi sur une chaise en métal inconfortable.

Kathy s'assura que la voie était libre avant de filer à toute allure le long du corridor jusqu'à la salle d'accueil. Elle se plaqua derrière le comptoir, fort soulagée que l'infirmière ne s'y trouve pas, puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil de chaque côté, se précipita hors du Centre Pokémon.

Elle rejoignit son Ponyta qu'ils avaient installé dans le jardinet, qui se situait juste derrière le bâtiment au toit rouge. Ce dernier dodelina de la tête en la voyant arriver, heureux de revoir sa maîtresse. Gantée, elle caressa son encolure flamboyante avant de se lancer à la recherche de sa selle. Elle était stockée dans un petit cagibi, dans l'angle que formait la barrière qui cernait le morceau de terrain. Elle la sangla sur le dos de son pokémon avant de s'y installer en amazone.

\- Allons faire un tour, mon grand. J'ai besoin d'air, et ici, j'étouffe.

Un léger coup de talons dans les flancs du poney de feu suffit à le faire partir au petit trot. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle avait l'intention d'aller : elle voulait simplement fuir, quitter ce Centre Pokémon dans lequel elle était captive depuis déjà trop longtemps. Elle devait réfléchir, mais pour cela, il fallait avant tout qu'elle soit seule.

Ils descendirent la grand-rue jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, sous les regards des passants qui la dévisageaient. Elle fut surprise par ce comportement : à croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu personne à dos de Ponyta, alors qu'il s'agissait pourtant du moyen de transport le plus rapide lorsqu'on ne voulait pas marcher.

Elle erra un bon moment, sans but ni destination, avant de s'arrêter à proximité d'un ravin. Il était si profond que le bas était plongé dans l'obscurité. Kathy y jeta un caillou qui résonna au bout d'une demi-minute. Survivre à une chute pareille était inimaginable, pourtant, en dépit du risque, elle s'avança encore, comme fascinée.

Agenouillée au ras du précipice, elle resta sereine un instant, les yeux fermés, écoutant les bruits de la nature autour d'elle, avant de s'apercevoir que tout ceci lui rappelait la ferme, sa famille. Jamais plus elle ne les reverrait, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas non plus le courage suffisant pour rentrer chez elle après ce qui s'y était produit.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle ne put maîtriser. Elle revoyait son frère, à la nuit tombante, allongé devant la cheminée, un livre posé sur le tapis devant lui. Elle pensait à sa mère, tricotant dans l'un des fauteuils désormais ensanglantés du salon un pull ou une écharpe, en vue des rudes hivers qu'ils traversaient à la ferme. Son père, lui, fumait la pipe en somnolant, après une dure journée de labeur, le vieux Chaffreux couché à ses pieds.

Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu le pokémon lorsqu'elle était revenue de la forêt. Sans doute s'était-il enfui dans la panique, si panique il y avait eu, à moins qu'il n'ait été enlevé par les agresseurs, tout comme sa famille, ou plus vraisemblablement leur corps. Personne n'aurait cependant été s'embêter d'une créature comme lui, âgée et paresseuse, aussi première explication restait la plus valable.

Kathy songeait également aux troupeaux. Les voisins venaient les nourrir régulièrement, selon l'agent Jenny, mais qu'adviendrait-il d'eux si personne ne revenait jamais à la ferme ? Il faudrait les vendre, et la fillette perdrait ainsi tout ce qui faisait la fierté de son père : ses Tauros, avec lesquels il avait remporté plusieurs fois le concours de pokémon bovin de Mérolia, ses Ecremeuh, qui donnaient le meilleur lait des environs, et les Wattouat, dont la laine leur avait offert des vêtements si chauds.

Et après ? Était-ce là la seule issue ? Tout ceci allait donc être dispersé aux quatre vents ? Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien de sa famille, que des souvenirs qu'elle avait peut-être rêvés, car certes, il y avait eu des bons moments passés avec eux, mais aussi d'autres, moins plaisants, cependant elle n'arrivait actuellement qu'à se rappeler des instants heureux.

Que lui restait-il, désormais ? L'espoir envolé, sa famille disparue, l'incapacité à retourner vivre dans la ferme où elle était née, où elle avait grandi, qu'allait-elle devenir ? C'était la seule vie qu'elle avait jamais connue, et le sol sur lequel elle avait si longtemps marché venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Elle n'avait plus rien, rien pour se raccrocher, personne pour la retenir.

Elle s'allongea sur la terre sèche, en chien de fusil, en la frappant du poing au même rythme que coulaient ses pleurs. Tout avait perdu son sens, la vie elle-même n'avait plus de raison d'être vécue. Elle aurait voulu que ses parents soient là, ils l'auraient guidée sur la voie à suivre, or elle était seule, désormais. À jamais seule. Tout ce qu'elle aimait, tout ce qu'elle avait s'était enfui. Il ne restait rien, à part ses larmes qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir se tarir.

Elle aurait voulu entendre leur voix, leur parler. Qu'ils lui prodiguent une dernière fois amour et conseils, alors qu'elle en avait tant besoin. Évidemment, rien ne se produisit. Jamais plus elle ne les reverrait, elle devrait apprendre à vivre sans eux, sans personne. Elle était si jeune, elle ne connaissait rien. Elle n'était pas son frère qui avait tout lu dans les livres, bien que son savoir ne l'ait pas épargné non plus. Son avenir était flou, sombre. En avait-elle un, d'abord ?

Si seulement elle ne s'était pas égarée dans cette maudite forêt ! Elle serait rentrée à l'heure prévue. Elle aurait été avec les siens en ce fatal instant, qu'importe ce qui avait pu se passer, d'ailleurs. Elle aurait préféré subir le même sort qu'eux, aussi atroce qu'il pouvait l'être, plutôt que de se retrouver ici, vivante, mais seule, et profondément marquée par le traumatisme. Le remord la dévorait de l'intérieur : si sa famille était belle et bien morte, comme tout semblait le laisser croire, quelle était la raison de sa survie ? Pourquoi le hasard l'avait-il protégé d'un sort auquel tous auraient probablement dû être destiné ?

Elle ne devait sa vie qu'à la désobéissance. En effet, depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle avait promis, à l'instar de son frère, de ne jamais s'éloigner de l'orée de la forêt, et encore moins du sentier. Elle ne méritait pas la chance qu'elle avait eue, elle ne l'avait même pas obtenue de manière honnête. Si elle avait écouté les recommandations de ses parents au lieu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour se lancer à la poursuite de ce Cerfrousse, elle serait avec eux, où qu'ils soient, à l'heure actuelle.

Pourtant, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Kathy se redressa, les yeux rougis et la peau de son visage irritée par les larmes. Elle posa son regard rendu trouble par les pleurs sur le ravin, juste devant elle. Sa famille n'était peut-être pas perdue, finalement. Elle n'avait qu'un pas, un tout petit pas à faire, minuscule, et elle pourrait les rejoindre. Ainsi, ils seraient de nouveau ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle arrêterait de souffrir. Une fois auprès d'eux, sa culpabilité s'envolerait. Sa mère lui pardonnerait sûrement d'avoir désobéi, si elle les retrouvait.

Elle se releva. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, comme si elles étaient faites de plomb et non de chair. Elle en souleva une, puis l'autre, mais cela lui demanda un effort considérable, en dépit du vide, à un mètre d'elle, qui l'appelait inexorablement. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. Et après ? Une fois qu'elle se serait écrasée au bas du précipice ?

Après, elle serait libre, enfin, de tout le poids qui l'oppressait. Elle le partagerait à nouveau avec ses parents, son frère, et son fardeau serait bien loin. Après, elle serait de retour auprès des siens, qu'elle n'aurait même jamais dû quitter. Pour cela, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Kathy fit encore un pas en avant, le dernier. Elle aurait juré entendre quelqu'un crier, dans son dos, mais il s'agissait probablement d'un effet de son imagination, ou le bruit du vent à ses oreilles. Elle n'entendrait bientôt plus rien. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol pour sentir le vide au-dessous d'eux, puis ce fut la chute. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort vienne la prendre pour la ramener auprès des siens disparus.

Une violente douleur la saisit cependant au poignet, puis un peu plus bas, sur son avant-bras. Le trépas ne pouvait pas être si douloureux. La fillette entrouvrit les paupières, pour se voir figée dans les airs, immobiles. Sa chute avait été stoppée. Elle leva les yeux vers le haut du ravin, pour voir une silhouette floue, celle-là même qui retenait son bras. Elle sentait les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, la brûlure de la peau de l'autre qui la serrait si fort que cela lui faisait mal.

N'avait-on pas compris ? Si elle avait sauté du haut de ce précipice, c'était bien parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la sauve. La personne qui la tenait la tira néanmoins fermement vers le haut et, à contrecœur, Kathy prit appui sur l'à-pic avec ses pieds afin de remonter, pour ne pas entraîner celui ou celle qui avait cru la sauver dans une chute.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Stronger

Kathy finit par revenir sur la terre ferme. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de la personne qui venait de la sauver, épuisée. C'était une femme, très belle, vêtue d'un manteau noir et d'habits de la même couleur. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds retenus par un serre-tête à l'allure d'oreilles de Noctali. La fillette fut également surprise par son parfum, doux, vanillé. Il était aussi agréable que celui que sa mère portait, aux effluves de citronnelle.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'est venu à l'esprit ? demanda l'inconnue en caressant le dos de l'enfant qui restait blottie contre elle.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas trop. Je pensais... Je croyais que peut-être... Enfin, je voulais revoir ma famille.

\- L'agent Jenny m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Avec l'infirmière Joëlle, elles étaient folles d'inquiétude, et elles avaient bien raison. Écoute-moi, rien ne prouve que tes proches sont morts, alors te suicider simplement avec cette pensée injustifiée ne te mènerait nulle part, au contraire.

\- S'ils étaient vivants, nous les aurions retrouvés.

\- Ils sont peut-être simplement très bien cachés.

La femme se mit debout, puis aida Kathy à en faire autant. Elle nettoya les vêtements de la fillette avant d'en faire de même avec les siens. Un sourire amical, chaleureux, apparut sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis le drame, l'enfant avait l'impression de se sentir en sécurité, entourée.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai même pas dit mon nom. Je suis Cynthia, la Championne de Sinnoh.

\- Une Championne ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

Son interlocutrice la regarda, un peu étonnée. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisées, même les plus jeunes, savaient quel était son rôle dans la région. Jamais on ne lui avait posé une telle question, si bien qu'elle ne sut tout d'abord pas vraiment comment y répondre.

\- Hum... Comment dire ? En fait, je fais partie du l'Élite des Quatre de Sinnoh. Du moins, j'en suis le Maître. Mes amis et moi-même sommes considérés comme les meilleurs dresseurs pokémon, et notre rôle, en particulier le mien, est de nous assurer que l'ordre et la quiétude règnent dans la région. Aussi, comme j'étais de passage dans le coin, et que j'avais entendu parler de ton histoire, j'ai décidé de venir t'apporter mon soutien. Je peux te dire que maintenant, je suis encore plus heureuse de l'avoir fait, sans quoi tu serais au fond du ravin à l'instant où nous parlons.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé, de toute façon ? Je ne reverrai probablement jamais mes parents, ni mon frère, et je ne peux plus retourner vivre dans notre ferme, car cela me serait insupportable. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, ni plus personne.

\- Tu es au Centre Pokémon, non ? Et l'infirmière Joëlle est gentille avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai même pas le droit de sortir de ma chambre. Ils ont peur que les personnes qui s'en sont prises aux miens me retrouvent et me fassent subir le même sort.

\- Ils s'inquiètent seulement pour toi. Tu sais, c'est le rôle de la police d'assurer la sécurité des citoyens.

\- Mais pas la mienne ! Je n'ai pas peur. Ces meurtriers peuvent venir me chercher, qu'importe ! Au moins, j'aurais peut-être une chance de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma famille, et surtout pourquoi, même si je dois en périr dans les minutes à suivre.

Kathy porta une main à ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui étaient venues y perler. Celle qui l'accompagnait sortit un mouchoir de l'une de ses poches et s'accroupit pour essuyer ses joues humides, avant de lui déposer le petit carré de lin blanc, sur lequel un C calligraphié était brodé, dans la main.

\- Tu es une fillette très courageuse, murmura la Championne en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour balayer les pleurs restants du revers du pouce. Je crois simplement que tu es demeurée seule trop longtemps. L'agent Jenny et ses collègues ont fait leur travail, qui consiste à veiller qu'il ne t'arrive rien, et de manière irréprochable. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas pris en compte le fait que tu ne sois qu'une enfant, que le traumatisme et le drame hantent toujours. Tu ne dois surtout pas rester confinée dans une pièce. Il faut te donner la force de dépasser cette tragique situation, même si je sais que tu vas me dire que c'est impossible. Et puis, réfléchis une seconde. Si tes parents et ton frère ne sont pas morts, tu imagines le chagrin que ça leur causerait s'ils apprenaient que toi, tu l'es ?

\- Mais s'ils ne le sont pas, pourquoi l'agent Jenny ne les retrouve-t-elle pas ? Elle est incapable de dire ce qui a pu se produire dans le salon, ni même pourquoi il y a autant de sang. L'enquête est quasiment à l'arrêt, il n'y a aucune nouvelle qui puisse m'encourager à garder le moindre espoir. Elle n'a même pas découvert un infime indice qui laisserait penser que ma famille est en vie.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour que toi, tu continues à l'être. Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant, et ce genre de chose te mettrait actuellement en danger, mais pense que, d'ici quelques années, tu pourras pendre la relève de la police. Tu chercheras tes parents, ton frère, et tu démêleras le mystère qui entoure leur disparition. Tu as besoin d'un peu de temps, mais un jour, tu seras en mesure de le faire. Il faut seulement que tu patientes, et surtout que tu restes vivante. Quand le moment sera venu, je sais que tu résoudras cette énigme. Tu vois, tu as encore quelque chose à faire, et un but à poursuivre.

\- Vous en êtes vraiment certaine ?

\- Absolument, répondit Cynthia en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Et maintenant, si je t'emmenais manger une glace, qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais partie sans prendre de petit-déjeuner, tu dois être affamée.

Comme pour confirmer les propos de la femme, le ventre de Kathy se mit à gronder. Elle esquissa un rire, puis son visage redevint hermétique. Malgré toutes les paroles réconfortantes de sa sauveuse, elle n'avait toujours pas le coeur à l'allégresse. Tête basse, elle se dirigea vers son Ponyta sur lequel la Championne l'aida à monter.

Le pokémon avançait au petit pas pour ne pas perdre en route leur accompagnatrice, qui marchait à côté d'eux. La fillette la regarda plusieurs fois en catimini : ses yeux gris pétillants, son visage gracieux, sa douceur, l'arôme délicat de son parfum... Tout en elle lui inspirait confiance et, dans une moindre mesure, lui rappelait sa mère, bien que les deux femmes ne se ressemblent absolument pas physiquement.

Bientôt, elles furent de retour au village, qui était cerné par la police. Cynthia alla les rassurer. Elle les pria de transmettre à l'agent Jenny que tout allait bien et que Kathy était en sécurité avec elle. Elle les informa ensuite qu'elle la ramènerait plus tard au Centre Pokémon, où elle devrait alors s'entretenir avec leur supérieure.

\- Quel parfum désires-tu ? s'enquit-elle après qu'elles eurent repris leur route.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ta glace, à quoi la veux-tu ?

\- Oh, euh... Menthe-chocolat, s'il vous plaît. C'était le parfum que Maman faisait le plus souvent lorsque j'étais petite, et mon préféré.

\- D'accord, attends-moi là, je reviens dans une minute.

Kathy guida son Ponyta à l'aide de ses rênes sur le bas-côté du chemin en terre qui faisait office de grand-rue, afin de ne pas gêner la circulation pourtant quasiment inexistante, pendant que Cynthia pénétrait dans une échoppe aux couleurs acidulées, mélange de jaune vif et rose bonbon.

Quand elle en ressortit, elle tenait deux cornets. Elle tendit le sien à la fillette avant d'entamer sa propre glace, sur laquelle s'empilaient trois boules : pistache, chocolat et citron. Avec un clin d'oeil, elle lui affirma qu'elle était très gourmande, avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer qu'il s'agissait là d'un secret.

La fillette savoura son cornet avec délice. Bien que cela n'ait pas d'équivalent avec la cuisine de sa mère, elle le trouva tout de même excellent. Elle lécha sa glace jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de dévorer le cône en quelques bouchées. Cynthia, quant à elle, avait déjà terminée la sienne, pourtant beaucoup plus grosse.

\- Oulà ! Tu en as partout autour de la bouche. As-tu toujours le mouchoir que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure ?

Kathy sortit de sa poche le carré brodé qu'elle tendit à la Championne. Elle lui essuya délicatement les lèvres et les joues, qui laissèrent de fines traces vertes sur le tissu blanc. Avec son sourire qui ne la quittait pas, elle le lui rendit en lui affirmant qu'elle lui en faisait cadeau.

\- Tu pourrais encore en avoir besoin, à l'avenir. Et puis, si tu manges une autre glace, tu ne voudrais pas attirer les Dardargnan, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument pas. Je n'aime pas les pokémon insecte. A la ferme, l'été, il y en avait plein, et je me suis souvent fait piquer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est plus rare d'en croiser en ville qu'à la campagne. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller faire quelques emplettes avec moi ?

La fillette acquiesça de bon coeur. Elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de parler avec des gens depuis qu'elle résidait au Centre Pokémon, et trouvait la compagnie de Cynthia très agréable. Avec elle, elle se sentait rassurée, plus qu'avec la police ou l'infirmière Joëlle. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne la traitait ni comme une enfant, ni comme une victime, mais plutôt en amie, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante.

Elles se rendirent dans la plus grande boutique de la ville qui, à la vue de sa façade fissurée recouverte d'une peinture écaillée, semblait ancienne ou mal entretenue. La femme pénétra à l'intérieur et Kathy la suivit après avoir attaché les rênes de Ponyta à un crochet qui servait à tenir les volets ouverts en cas de vent.

Le vendeur s'inclina respectueusement devant la Championne sitôt qu'elle eut à peine fait un pas dans le modeste endroit. À l'en croire, c'était un véritable honneur pour lui que de la recevoir dans sa Boutique Pokémon. Elle le remercia, avant d'assurer qu'elle pouvait trouver seule ce dont elle avait besoin.

L'enfant la regarda acheter plusieurs sprays de teintes et de tailles différentes, sans doute tous destinés à un usage particulier. Suivant son regard interrogateur, le Maître de Sinnoh lui expliqua leur fonction :

\- Celui-ci, tu vois, contient une potion qui sert à soigner un pokémon légèrement blessé. Celui-là sert pour les cas plus graves, et cet autre, là, est un anti-para, qui aide à se libérer de la paralysie. Quant au violet, il s'agit d'un antidote, qui annihile les effets de la plupart des poisons.

La fillette acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'intéresser de plus près à des petites sphères rondes, rouge et blanche, entourées par une bande noire, pendant que Cynthia réglait ses achats. Lorsqu'elle revint vers elle, elle fit remarquer :

\- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu laisses ton Ponyta dehors au lieu de le faire rentrer dans sa pokéball. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple, non ?

\- Sa pokéball ? articula lentement Kathy en levant les yeux vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'une pokéball ?

\- Je... Mais... Tu... C'est ça.

La Championne finit par capituler en lui désignant les sphères bicolores sur lesquelles elle était en train de faire rouler ses doigts. Elle décida de lui en acheter quelques-unes afin de mieux lui expliquer à quoi elles servaient.

Décidément, cette enfant ne connaissait quasiment rien en ce qui concernait les dresseurs pokémon. Comment cela était-il possible, à douze ans, d'être encore plongée dans une telle ignorance, alors que Kathy semblait au contraire très intelligente pour son âge ?


	6. Chapitre 6 : Butterfly fly away

\- Une pokéball, c'est une sorte de maison portative pour tes pokémon. Tu les combats, et une fois qu'ils sont faibles, tu les captures à l'intérieur.

\- Comme les pièges à Rattata ?

\- Hum... Oui, oui, en quelque sorte, approuva Cynthia, désemparée.

Elles étaient assises dans l'herbe, devant l'étang du parc municipal, où nageaient des Marill et flottaient des Nénupiot. La Championne de Sinnoh avait ôté ses bottines pour étendre ses pieds nus sur le sol. Appuyée sur un coude pour la soutenir, elle se tourna vers la fillette.

\- Le mieux serait que je te fasse une démonstration.

Elle fouilla une seconde dans la poche intérieure de son manteau pour en sortir une sphère rouge et blanche qui s'agrandit entre ses doigts. Elle la lança devant elle et un Roserade en jaillit dans un éclair de lumière rouge.

\- Tu vois, c'est ainsi qu'une pokéball fonctionne. Il faut simplement se faire à l'idée du mécanisme. Tu verras, ensuite, tout coule de source.

Kathy acquiesça distraitement en regardant le pokémon. Les fleurs à l'extrémité de ses bras évoquaient le bouquet qu'elle avait cueilli dans la forêt avant que sa famille ne disparaisse. Elle s'en voulait tellement ! Cynthia dut voir son regard se troubler de larmes car elle passa un bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers elle. L'enfant se blottit contre sa protectrice au parfum apaisant.

\- Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ressens, je ne me le permettrais pas, mais j'imagine que ça doit être terriblement difficile pour toi.

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses pleurs avec le mouchoir que la Championne lui avait donné, tandis que celle-ci rappelait Roserade dans sa sphère métallique. Elles se mirent ensuite debout et la femme courut jusqu'à l'étang. Intriguée, Kathy la suivit pour voir pourquoi elle était partie si vite. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, sa nouvelle amie s'accroupit pour l'asperger d'eau.

La fillette mit un peu de temps avant de réagir. Plongeant ses mains dans le liquide un peu vaseux, elle lui rendit la pareille, effrayant un Axoloto qui se tapissait là par la même occasion. Il leur fallut une poignée de minutes avant d'être totalement trempées. La magnifique chevelure de Cynthia frisottait à cause de l'humidité, alors que celle de la fillette était totalement défaite.

\- Nous devrions rentrer au Centre Pokémon. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid dans tes vêtements. Regarde, ils sont tout mouillés.

Kathy accepta la proposition un peu à contrecoeur. Elle ne tenait pas tant que cela à retourner dans sa chambre, prisonnière, mais elle n'osa pas non plus contredire la Championne qui avait été si bonne pour elle tout au long de la journée.

Elles se mirent donc en route. Cette fois-ci, la fillette ne monta pas son Ponyta, mais marcha à côté de lui, les rênes à la main, pour pouvoir avancer au même rythme que sa bienfaitrice. Le chemin fut court : elles n'avaient que deux rues à traverser avant d'arriver sur la place, avant de descendre la grand-rue qui passait devant le Centre Pokémon.

L'infirmière Joëlle se précipita vers elles dès qu'elles eurent pénétré à l'intérieur. Cynthia la rassura, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec les policiers, tandis que Kathy s'exclamait qu'elle avait passé une excellente journée. Son visage arborant toujours l'air gracieux dont elle ne s'était pas départi une seule seconde, la dresseuse la reconduisit dans sa chambre.

\- Je vais patienter dans le couloir en attendant que tu te changes, d'accord ? Tu viendras me prévenir lorsque tu auras terminé.

Kathy répondit par l'affirmative avant que la porte ne se referme sur son amie. Elle était en train de laisser tomber sa robe humide sur le sol lorsque son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher à l'horizon. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer : était-il réellement possible qu'une journée entière se soit écoulée depuis que Cynthia l'avait sauvée de sa chute dans le ravin ?

\- J'ai fini, informa la fillette en sortant dans le corridor.

La Championne la regarda, toujours aussi étonnée par son style et ses manières. Vêtue d'un corsage blanc orné de dentelle et d'une jupe en velours, elle semblait venir tout droit d'une autre époque. Son maintien et sa diction n'étaient pas non plus ceux d'une enfant du vingt-et-unième siècle. C'était comme si elle avait été élevée à une autre époque, plusieurs décennies auparavant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Kathy en remarquant son regard insistant.

\- Rien, je... Euh... J'admirais ton haut. Il est vraiment ravissant.

\- Merci beaucoup. Vous savez, c'est Maman qui me l'a cousu, il y a déjà quelques mois. Elle était vraiment très douée pour cela.

\- Effectivement, c'est un travail d'orfèvre qu'elle a réalisé. Et maintenant, si nous nous occupions de tes cheveux ?

Cynthia pénétra dans la chambre à la suite de la fillette, où elle la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle avait demandé une serviette à l'infirmière Joëlle, avec laquelle elle lui sécha en grande partie ses boucles noires. Elle prit ensuite la brosse et le peigne posés sur l'unique étagère de la salle de bain, avant de la coiffer.

Les gestes de la dresseuse étaient doux, reposants. Plus d'une fois, les paupières de Kathy manquèrent de se fermer. Elle se sentait si bien avec cette nouvelle compagnie. Cette présence à ses côtés avait quelque chose de bénéfique. Elle allait beaucoup mieux depuis le matin même. Rien de mauvais ne pourrait lui arriver tant que la Championne de Sinnoh serait là, elle le pressentait.

Pour finir, cette dernière tressa sa chevelure d'ébène qu'elle noua d'un ruban, avant de s'écarter pour la laisser s'admirer dans le miroir. Kathy était aux anges : cette coiffure lui allait à ravir. Elle n'avait plus réussi à attacher ses cheveux depuis que sa mère n'était plus là pour l'aider à le faire, raison pour laquelle ils s'emmêlaient sans cesse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière Joëlle qui apportait un plateau. Il s'agissait du dîner de la fillette, composé de pain de mie, d'un bol de bouillon, d'une tranche de fromage et d'un yaourt nature. Cynthia grimaça en voyant cela, ce qui la fit sourire.

\- En fait, c'est plutôt bon, affirma l'enfant. Nous mangions souvent de la soupe, l'hiver, à la ferme. Cela nous réchauffait.

\- Bon, dis-tu ? Encore meilleur que de la glace ?

\- Hum... Non.

Elles éclatèrent de rire tandis que la soignante déposait le repas sur la petite table à roulette. Cette dernière leva ensuite la tête pour transmettre un message à la Championne, qui l'écouta attentivement :

\- L'agent Jenny souhaiterait vous parler en privé, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Elle vous attend dans la salle d'attente, mais vous pouvez utiliser mon bureau si vous le voulez. Désirez-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose à manger pendant que vous vous entreteniez toutes les deux ?

\- Je prendrai également un bouillon, s'il vous plaît. Je mange très peu le soir, je m'en contenterai.

Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la pièce, laissant Kathy dîner seule après lui avoir souhaité un bon appétit. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que la policière pourrait bien dire à Cynthia. Elle avala sa soupe en quelques lampées pour ne pas qu'elle refroidisse, puis gagna le couloir sur pointe des pieds. Le bureau de l'infirmière Joëlle se trouvait à son extrémité.

Accolée à la porte, l'oreille contre le trou de la serrure, Kathy essaya d'entendre ce que les deux femmes se disaient. Au début, elles parlaient à voix basse, comme si elles ne tenaient pas à être entendues, puis le ton monta peu à peu. Désormais, Cynthia criait à l'intérieur, et la fillette put enfin comprendre le sujet de leur discorde.

\- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Cynthia, je connais mon métier et ce n'est pas à vous de me l'apprendre. Cette enfant doit être protégée par nos services. Elle est le seul témoin que nous ayons, et elle est peut-être en danger.

\- Avec la description de la scène de crime que vous m'avez faite, je doute que les agresseurs de cette famille fassent dans la dentelle. S'ils avaient eu un bon motif pour s'en prendre à elle, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps, protection ou nom. Je ne suis pas certaine que vous preniez bien conscience de la situation, agent Jenny. C'est d'une petite fille de douze ans dont nous parlons, et je l'ai rattrapée au moment où elle se jetait du haut d'une falaise.

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude, et je dois reconnaître que nous vous devons beaucoup pour votre acte héroïque de ce matin.

\- Non, justement, vous ne comprenez rien. Vous ne pouvez pas garder indéfiniment cette enfant en captivité. L'enquête ne progresse pas. Elle me l'a dit et discuter avec vous ne fait que confirmer ses propos. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé et vous n'en aurez probablement jamais. En attendant, c'est cette fillette qui en souffre. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour lui sauver la vie quand elle recommencera à en avoir assez.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Elle n'a personne chez qui aller. Au moins, ici, elle a un toit et des gens qui s'occupent d'elle.

\- Justement, est-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous a pris la peine de discuter avec elle ?

\- Évidemment, ne serait-ce que pour les besoins de l'enquête.

\- Très bien, alors n'y a-t-il rien qui vous a choqué ? Dans son comportement, sa manière d'être, même jusqu'à son style vestimentaire qui saute pourtant aux yeux ? Elle ne sait pas ce qu'est une pokéball.

\- Allons donc, Cynthia, je vous pensais plus sérieuse que ça. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que...

Kathy en avait suffisamment entendu. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, où la Championne de Sinnoh ne tarda pas à venir la rejoindre, une fois sa discussion houleuse terminée. Elle leva dans sa direction un regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

\- J'étais certaine que tu viendrais écouter à la porte. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est juste que tes parents, puisque je suppose que ce sont eux qui t'ont éduquée, l'on fait à la mode du siècle dernier. C'est un peu étrange lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas, mais c'est loin d'être une critique. Simplement, tu ne connais pas grand-chose de la vie actuelle, ce qui pourrait t'être préjudiciable étant donné que tu vas sans doute être obligée de rester seule un long moment. L'agent Jenny m'a promis de t'aider au mieux à te faire découvrir tout ce que tu ignores, comme moi lorsque je t'ai expliqué ce qu'était une pokéball, et son utilité.

Kathy acquiesça. Elle était en train de se préparer pour aller dormir. Ses dents étaient brossées et elle portait une chemise de nuit en dentelle, au col montant et au jupon long qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle laissa ses chaussons dans un angle de la pièce avant de se diriger vers son lit.

\- Vous voudriez bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Vous seriez d'accord pour réciter une prière avec moi ? J'en adresse une chaque soir à Arceus dans l'espoir qu'Il l'entende et qu'Il vienne en aide à ma famille, que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre.

Cynthia vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, au pied du lit, et ferma les paupières, les mains entrelacées contre sa poitrine, tandis que la fillette égrainait son chapelet. Une minute après, elles se relevèrent. L'enfant semblait un peu apaisée.

\- Je dois partir demain matin très tôt, pour rejoindre l'Élite des Quatre car ils ont besoin de moi. Veux-tu que je reste ici pour la nuit, même si je ne suis pas là à ton réveil ?

\- Cela me ferait infiniment plaisir, Cynthia. Je ne sais comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

La Championne la mit au lit et tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, avant de la border. Kathy ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Cressélia, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Cynthia somnolait dans le fauteuil à côté, sa main fermée sur celle de sa protégée.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Breakaway

Lorsque que Kathy se réveilla, le soleil ne s'était pas levé depuis longtemps mais Cynthia était déjà partie. Elle sortit de sous les couvertures pour aller s'habiller, avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner que l'infirmière Joëlle lui avait apporté lorsqu'elle dormait encore.

À peine eut-elle fini de manger ses croissants que l'agent Jenny pénétra dans la pièce, après avoir toqué. Elle lui adressa un sourire auquel la fillette répondit poliment. Elle aurait tant voulu que la Championne de Sinnoh ne soit pas retournée à l'Élite des Quatre, plutôt que de devoir encore passer toutes ses journées avec les policiers.

\- Je t'ai emmené quelques babioles pour que tu t'ennuies moins, affirma la femme en lui désignant le sac qu'elle avait à la main. Tu vas voir, je suis certaine que ça va te plaire.

Elle poussa le plateau vide sur un coin de la petite table afin d'y déposer ses achats. Elle laissa à Kathy l'honneur de les déballer, ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur. Contrairement à Cynthia qui avait vraiment paru sincère la veille, elle savait que l'agent Jenny ne se préoccupait de son bien-être que suite à la dispute qui les avait opposées.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? s'enquit-elle en sortant une espèce de bracelet avec un morceau de plastique accroché sur le dessus.

\- C'est une Pokémontre. Elle sert à indiquer la date et l'heure, mais elle a aussi plein d'autres fonctionnalités.

\- Elle doit avoir un défaut, il n'y a rien de tout cela.

\- C'est normal, elle est éteinte, soupira l'agent Jenny.

Elle appuya sur le bouton qui servait à mettre l'appareil en marche et les informations s'affichèrent en gros chiffres sur l'écran. Kathy détailla la Pokémontre sous tous les angles, la tournant même à l'envers pour tenter d'en comprendre le mécanisme.

\- Où sont les aiguilles ?

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Des aiguilles pour le cadran. Comment voulez-vous lire l'heure s'il n'y a pas d'aiguilles ?

Le visage de la policière se figea de stupeur. Décidément, cette enfant ne savait vraiment rien. Comment cela était-il possible ? Tout portait à croire qu'elle avait été réellement élevée sans aucun contact avec la réalité du monde.

\- Ce matin, Cynthia m'a fait remarquer un détail avant de partir. Nous avons vu que tu n'avais pas de dossier médical. Il s'agit des papiers qui concernent ton état de santé, en quelque sorte.

\- Oui, et alors ? questionna distraitement la fillette qui observait toujours la Pokémontre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Ça signifierait que tu n'as jamais vu de médecin depuis que tu es venue au monde. Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non. Non, je n'en ai jamais vu. Papa disait toujours que les médecins ne servaient à rien, à part nous rendre encore plus malade. Nous avions de bons remèdes à la ferme, basés sur les plantes et sur les baies. Ils étaient très efficaces, nous n'avions besoin de rien d'autre pour nous soigner.

L'agent Jenny leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui expliquer comment se lisait l'heure. Kathy fut un peu étonnée de la voir inscrite en chiffres, mais elle s'y habitua rapidement. Ce fut plus la date qui l'étonna, car elle qui n'avait plus la notion des jours depuis qu'elle était retenue presque captive au Centre Pokémon.

\- Je t'ai également apporté une encyclopédie sur les pokémon. Tu verras, tu apprendras plein de choses à leur sujet en la lisant.

\- Ce sont les Apitrini qui font leur nid dans le creux des arbres, pas les Dardargnan, rectifia la fillette en ouvrant une page au hasard. Et la période de reproduction des Écremeuh se situe à l'automne, pas au printemps.

La policière la regarda sans comprendre. Kathy connaissait visiblement des choses que bon nombre d'autres personnes ignoraient, pourtant il avait fallu lui expliquer le fonctionnement d'une horloge numérique. Elle semblait loin d'être idiote, mais son ignorance dans certains domaines frisait l'impossible.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres erreurs là-dedans ?

\- Généralement, les Magicarpe évoluent lorsqu'ils se sentent menacés ou en danger. Ils disent que c'est lorsque le ruisseau dans lequel ils vivent les conduit à la mer, mais c'est faux. C'est justement parce qu'ils ont peur en y arrivant, et qu'ils savent qu'ils ne survivront pas s'ils ne changent pas de forme. Et la laine des Wattouat pousse environ d'un centimètre par semaine, pas un et demi, sinon il faudrait les tondre quasiment tous les mois. Ce qui est écrit dans ce livre n'a aucun sens.

Allison Jenny dut reconnaître que Cynthia avait raison : cette enfant avait des connaissances archaïques. Son savoir était presque illimité sur les pokémon avec lesquels elle avait grandi à la ferme, tandis qu'elle ignorait absolument tout du reste autour. Depuis combien de temps vivait-elle dans cette espèce de bulle, coupée du monde ?

\- Je vais bientôt devoir retourner au poste. Je te laisse le mode d'emploi de la Pokémontre, tu auras tout le loisir d'apprendre à t'en servir. Ah, et j'allais oublier. Cynthia m'a également demandé de te donner ceci, de sa part.

Elle lui tendit un Teddiursa en peluche, qui portait un petit sac à dos. A l'intérieur, il y avait les quatre pokéball qu'elle avait achetées la veille à la boutique. Kathy remercia l'agent Jenny, puis serra la créature de tissu dans ses bras sitôt qu'elle eut quitté la pièce. Ce cadeau venant de la Championne de Sinnoh avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que le carré en plastique lumineux offert par la policière.

La fillette garda la peluche sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle feuilletait le mode d'emploi de la Pokémontre. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Quand elle en eut assez, après avoir vainement appuyé sur ce qu'ils appelaient le bouton pendant une longue minute, elle abandonna l'objet sur la table pour aller s'allonger sur son lit avec l'encyclopédie.

Bien que fortement erroné, le livre lui apprit de nombreuses choses. Il y avait des explications sur le fonctionnement des pokéball, ainsi que des informations concernant des machines susceptibles d'insuffler à nouveau la vie à des pokémon fossiles et des articles sur beaucoup d'autres sujets.

À la fin, quelques pages avant la table des matières, une carte de Sinnoh avait été minutieusement dessinée. Kathy l'étudia, repérant bien vite Mérolia, le village dans lequel elle se trouvait, un peu à l'écart de la route reliant Littorella à Bonaugure. Elle s'aperçut que la région était immense, surtout pour elle qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été plus loin que la forêt encerclant la ferme de ses parents.

Elle se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit Cynthia peu après l'avoir sauvée de la chute. Un jour, ce serait à son tour de chercher sa famille. Elle n'y arriverait cependant pas si elle ne savait rien du monde dans lequel elle devait les retrouver. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle apprenne, qu'elle découvre, et ensuite, seulement ensuite, elle serait en mesure de se lancer sur leurs traces, sans que son ignorance ne risque de lui porter préjudice dans sa tâche.

Sans perdre une seconde supplémentaire à réfléchir, Kathy déchira la carte de la région, qu'elle glissa dans le sac en plastique laissé sur la table par l'agent Jenny, puis elle y ajouta les pokéball et le mouchoir brodé, ainsi que son chapelet. Enfin, elle craqua une nouvelle page de l'encyclopédie, vierge, sur laquelle elle écrivit une rapide missive :

 _À l'intention de Cynthia,_

 _Je vous remercie une fois encore de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et j'espère un jour être en mesure de vous rendre la pareille. Vous aviez raison : il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse souhaiter retrouver mes parents par moi-même, mais il est toutefois inutile que je reste ici. Je pars à l'aventure, sans même savoir où je vais, pour découvrir tout ce que je ne connais pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis certaine que tout se passera bien. J'ai vraiment besoin de cela si je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose à l'avenir. Je dois m'en aller, mais je souhaite de tout mon cœur vous revoir lorsque je reviendrai._

 _Avec mon affection la plus sincère,_

 _Kathy_

La fillette posa délicatement la lettre entre les pattes du Teddiursa en peluche qu'elle regarda une dernière fois avec tendresse. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain, où elle prit sa trousse de toilette. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller la mettre dans le sac avec tout le reste, mais elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle avait énormément changé au cours de ces trois dernières semaines. L'expression de son visage s'était modifiée, ce qui la vieillissait. Elle semblait plus mature, plus adulte que ce tragique matin où elle avait quitté pour la dernière fois le domicile familial sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents. Et c'était le cas. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour souffler dans un murmure :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Kathy. Et adieu.

Elle éteignit la lumière du revers de la main, avant de lancer d'un geste déterminée sa trousse dans le sac qui contenait déjà ses quelques effets. Elle ne prit aucun de ses vêtements : elle n'en voulait plus. D'après ce que lui avait fait comprendre Cynthia, les gens ne portaient plus cela depuis déjà de nombreuses années, or elle tenait absolument à passer inaperçue.

Il était temps pour elle de se mêler au monde, au vrai, et de découvrir une vie qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée jusqu'à présent. Elle rattraperait les treize années passées dans l'ignorance, puis elle se lancerait à la recherche de sa famille, car elle doutait que d'ici là, la police ait découvert le moindre indice supplémentaire.

Son sac en partie dissimulé par les plis de sa robe, la fillette quitta sa chambre sans regret. Elle passa devant le comptoir où se tenait l'infirmière Joëlle, qui l'interrogea du regard. Sa mère lui avait répété depuis son plus jeune âge qu'il ne fallait pas mentir, mais elle avait également affirmé qu'elle serait toujours là lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'elle, aussi Kathy songea qu'aucune de ces paroles n'étaient encore d'actualité. Désormais, elle devrait faire la part des choses, la différence entre le bien et le mal, entre le juste et l'injuste, seule.

\- Je viens de me souvenir d'un détail qui pourrait sûrement intéresser l'agent Jenny et peut-être même faire avancer l'enquête. Je me rends de ce pas au commissariat pour le lui transmettre, affirma l'enfant qui s'étonna elle-même de cette capacité à inventer une histoire avec un tel naturel dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable.

\- En es-tu certaine ? Ne préfères-tu pas que je l'appelle pour qu'elle vienne ici sitôt qu'elle le pourra ?

\- Infirmière Joëlle, cela se situe à deux pas d'ici, il ne va rien m'arriver ! Et puis, j'ai envie de prendre un peu l'air. Ce n'est pas à une femme telle que vous que je vais apprendre à quel point c'est bon pour la santé.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Kathy quitta le Centre Pokémon avec la bénédiction de son administratrice et alla chercher son Ponyta dans le petit enclos où il avait passé ces derniers jours à paître inlassablement.


	8. Chapitre 8 : I'll always remember you

Le coeur de Kathy eut un soubresaut lorsqu'elle arriva, lancée au grand galop, au niveau des premiers champs. Les semences avaient séché, à défaut d'avoir été arrosées. Les proches voisins, qui venaient au début, avaient cessé de prendre soin de la ferme, sans doute en songeant que c'était inutile, puisque personne n'y reviendrait de sitôt. Heureusement, les troupeaux avaient suffisamment de quoi paître dans les prés pour ne pas mourir de faim.

La fillette, après avoir conduit son Ponyta dans son box à l'écurie, ouvrit la porte d'entrée dont elle avait conservé la clé au Centre Pokémon, rapportée de la maison par l'agent Jenny. Elle ignora la porte close du salon, sur laquelle étaient scotchées de longues bandes jaunes et noires qui en interdisaient l'accès. Elle ne put cependant retenir un tressaillement lorsqu'elle passa juste devant.

Elle emprunta l'escalier qui menait au palier où se trouvaient les chambres. Elle pénétra dans la sienne. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passée à l'intérieur. Elle avait les mêmes murs beiges, les traditionnels rideaux en dentelle, et la photo de sa famille posée sur sa petite table de nuit en bois fabriquée par les soins de son père. Sa collection de poupées trônait fièrement sur le rocking-chair.

Elle n'avait pas oublié les craintes de la police : les agresseurs pouvaient se lancer à sa recherche afin d'éliminer la dernière Granet encore vivante, pour d'obscures raisons qu'eux seuls connaissaient. L'enfant n'avait donc qu'une solution pour laquelle opter si elle désirait se mettre à l'abri. Elle devait tourner le dos à son passé, au moins pour un temps, même si cela lui brisait le coeur. Cynthia avait raison. Elle devait rester en vie par tous les moyens si elle tenait un jour à retrouver ceux qui lui étaient chers ou, si c'était impossible, pour les venger.

Elle sortit toutes ses affaires de la pièce, des vêtements au couvre-lit en passant par les jouets, et descendit tout cela sur la terrasse cimentée à laquelle l'on accédait par la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine, car ils y déjeunaient souvent l'été, autrefois. Ses yeux se baignèrent de larmes lorsque, sur la pile, elle rajouta la photo familiale, avant d'ôter la robe qu'elle portait pour recouvrir le tout.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de son frère, qui ressemblait plutôt à un laboratoire. Des tubes à essais remplis d'étranges substances, pour la plupart dangereuses ou inconnues, occupaient une grande partie des étagères et du bureau. Des livres jonchaient le sol, ouverts aux pages d'expériences qu'Eric avait dû tenter de reproduire ou d'améliorer. Veillant à ne marcher sur rien dans ce désordre organisé, elle s'approcha de l'armoire d'où elle sortit quelques vêtements.

Elle choisit les plus petits d'entre eux, qu'elle enfila. Son frère la dépassant d'une tête, elle dut malgré tout remonter les manches de la chemise blanche et retrousser le bas du pantalon en tissu. Elle se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise dans des affaires d'homme. Elle ne portait jamais rien d'autre que des robes ou des jupes, exception faite de quelques rares fois pour aller à Ponyta.

Elle s'empara ensuite d'un coupe-papier qu'Eric avait sans doute dû utiliser pour décoller les pages de la vielle encyclopédie posée à côté. En se regardant dans le reflet d'une fiole au liquide bleuté, elle défit la natte que Cynthia lui avait soigneusement tressée la veille et, prenant son épaisse chevelure noire dans sa main, la trancha d'un coup sec.

Après avoir récupéré toutes les photos qui la représentaient, et tout indice plus ou moins subtil de son existence, y compris les cheveux qu'elle venait de couper, elle retourna en bas. Elle déposa les derniers effets manquant sur le reste de la pile, avant d'aller chercher son pokémon, qui embrasa le tout d'une unique Flammèche. Pendant que les dernières traces de sa vie et de son passé partaient en fumée, elle se hissa sur le dos de sa monture. Elle avait troqué sa selle d'amazone pour une autre, plus confortable lors des longues distances, où elle pouvait passer une jambe de chaque côté.

Tandis que tout s'embrasait, réduisant en cendre les vestiges de son enfance, elle s'éloigna au trot en direction des enclos. Calée sur son étrier, elle se pencha sur le côté, la main tendue, et ouvrit à tour de rôle les verrous qui retenaient les Tauros en captivité, puis ceux des Wattouat. Les pokémon ne se firent pas prier pour s'enfuir. Elle les regarda s'éloigner vers l'horizon, piétinant au passage les champs à l'abandon, avant d'aller faire sortir les Ecremeuh de l'étable. Il ne lui restait plus que les Galopa de ses parents à sortir de l'écurie, puis elle put achever sa tâche en libérant les Étourmi de la volière.

Seule au milieu des terres familiales, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Le feu s'éteignait progressivement, puisqu'il manquait désormais de matière combustible, mais la fumée était montée suffisamment haut pour être repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde. À l'heure qu'il était, l'infirmière Joëlle avait dû remarquer sa longue absence et en avertir l'agent Jenny. La police n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Elle vida le contenu de son sac plastique, qui avait été rejoint par quelques vêtements d'Eric, dans la sacoche en cuir de sa selle, beaucoup plus sûre et nettement plus solide. Pendant une minute entière, elle observa encore l'endroit, se demandant si elle avait la moindre chance d'y revenir un jour.

Elle revoyait son père pêcher dans la rivière des Écayon sauvages qu'ils mangeaient au dîner avec un bon potage. Plus loin, derrière la maison, elle devinait le solide fil à linge, sur lequel sa mère étendait ses lessives, qu'elle arrivait à conserver blanches par une technique connue d'elle seule. Enfin, aux pattes de son Ponyta s'étendait le petit potager de son frère, dans lequel il faisait pousser toutes sortes d'herbes et de baies indispensables pour ses expériences. Il était même parvenu à inventer un engrais qui faisait croître n'importe quel végétal quatre fois plus vite que la moyenne.

Et maintenant, ils n'étaient plus là. Il ne resterait à Kathy rien d'eux en dehors de ses souvenirs, qui finiraient par s'estomper ou s'altérer avec le temps et la distance. Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus de foyer. Elle partait vers l'inconnu seule, sans abri, pourtant elle n'éprouvait ni crainte ni regret. Elle savait que c'était là la seule chose qui lui restait à faire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle ne pouvait ni compter sur la police, ni passer sa vie à se terrer dans un Centre Pokémon de peur qu'on la retrouve.

Personne ne la retrouverait : ce serait le contraire. Elle mettrait la main sur ceux qui avaient détruit son existence et sa famille et le leur ferait payer. Elle savait que tout avait un prix, mais elle n'aurait pas peur de ce que cela lui coûterait. Elle pouvait même y laisser sa vie puisque, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle ne risquait même pas de s'égarer elle-même, étant donné que c'était déjà le cas. Elle se sentait devenue une autre : non plus l'innocente, la douce et gentille Katharina Granet, mais une personne totalement différente, plus forte, plus dure, plus déterminée, et surtout beaucoup moins naïve.

Elle allait dorénavant se laisser guider par son instinct et passer outre ses sentiments. Elle s'était fixé un but, qu'elle honorerait quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Ici, sur les terres qui lui appartenaient désormais, elle en faisait le serment : elle rendrait justice à ses parents, à son frère disparus, et par-dessus tout, elle lèverait le voile sur le mystère entourant ce drame injustifié.

Soudain, un bruit de sirène se fit entendre, puis des gyrophares bleus apparurent au loin. Un vrombissement de moto déchira le silence paisible de la campagne. Perdue dans ses pensées, Kathy sursauta. L'agent Jenny arrivait, escortée par la police au grand complet. Elle distingua les véhicules à proximité du pont reliant la ferme au chemin de terre qui menait au village.

Elle chercha un instant du regard par où s'enfuir, étant donné qu'ils bloquaient l'unique direction qu'elle connaissait. Derrière elle se trouvaient les prés, désormais vides. D'ailleurs, cela lui permettrait de gagner un peu de temps. Les Écremeuh, toujours très lentes, se trouvaient pour la plupart au milieu du passage, ce qui ralentirait considérablement la progression de la police.

La fillette réfléchissait à vive allure. Les enclos étaient mitoyens avec les champs des voisins, cependant, si elle s'enfuyait par là, l'un des fermiers la remarquerait forcément. Un Ponyta flamboyant au milieu de récoltes vertes ne passait pas inaperçu. Ils auraient tôt fait d'avertir ses poursuivants de la direction qu'elle avait prise.

Une fois encore, elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle avait une chance d'échapper à l'agent Jenny et à ses collègues qui allaient bientôt lâcher les Caninos pour suivre sa trace à l'odeur, elle devait couper par la forêt. C'était le seul endroit où elle avait une chance, très mince, mais pas non plus inexistante, de les semer pour partir à la rencontre de son destin.

Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Les bois lui rappelaient désormais de mauvais souvenirs, et elle s'y était égarée. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle saurait retrouver son chemin avant que ce ne soit la police qui mette la main sur elle. Elle devait pourtant essayer. C'était son unique espoir.

Monter à califourchon au lieu d'être en amazone lui offrait un autre avantage considérable : elle pouvait désormais demander à son Ponyta de galoper encore plus vite sans craindre de tomber. Elle le lança au maximum de sa puissance, sachant néanmoins qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle entendit bientôt des aboiements dans son sillage, suivis par des cris humains. Les Caninos étaient déjà sur sa piste, leurs maîtres sur leurs talons. Elle s'efforça de prendre les chemins les plus escarpés, sautant par-dessus les troncs d'arbres renversés ou passant au milieu d'arbustes recouverts de baies à l'odeur embaumante pour tenter d'effacer la sienne, mais rien n'y faisait. Les pokémon se rapprochaient de plus en plus, alors que Ponyta commençait à fatiguer. Elle devait ralentir l'allure, car elle ne voulait pas voir son compagnon s'effondrer d'épuisement.

Elle comprit que, si elle continuait d'avancer tout droit, elle ne leur échapperait pas, en plus de courir le risque de se perdre. Elle bifurqua donc sur un chemin parallèle et repartit à contre-sens. Les Caninos continueraient pendant un instant à chercher sa piste tout droit, tandis que la police penserait sans doute qu'ils avaient perdu sa trace plutôt que de songer qu'elle était retournée vers son point de départ.

Elle fut étonnée que cela fonctionne si facilement. Bientôt, les bruits de ses poursuivants s'atténuèrent, signe qu'elle s'en éloignait de plus en plus. À un galop plus modéré, il lui fallu une dizaine de minutes pour regagner la ferme, mais elle avait désormais suffisamment d'avance pour permettre à son pokémon de souffler un peu.

Lorsqu'elle émergea à l'orée du bois, elle craignit un instant de voir d'autres policiers, ou peut-être l'agent Jenny elle-même, qui auraient patienté sur place, mais grâce à une chance inexplicable qui lui avait manqué ces derniers temps, l'endroit était désert. Ils avaient tous choisi de suivre sa trace dans la forêt.

Elle remonta le chemin de terre qui sinuait entre les champs pour atteindre le pont, qui la ramènerait sur la route. Alors que la ferme s'apprêtait à disparaître définitivement de son champ de vision, elle se tourna une ultime fois dans sa direction pour lui adresser un dernier signe, qui sonnait comme un adieu. Comme pour se convaincre elle-même, elle murmura dans un souffle, la voix gorgée de larmes :

\- Je n'oublierai jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Je me souviendrai toujours de vous.

Elle mit ensuite un petit coup de talons dans les flancs de Ponyta pour qu'il suive la voie qui s'offrait à eux, celle qu'ils traçaient en direction de l'inconnu.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Au seuil de mon avenir

Kathy arrêta son Ponyta à une bifurcation, où ils en profitèrent pour reprendre haleine. Elle observa longuement les panneaux avant qu'ils n'aillent se dissimuler au cœur d'un bosquet d'arbres, au cas où la police passerait par là. Elle en profita pour étudier sa carte, car elle était complètement perdue.

\- Nous allons devoir faire un détour, affirma sa cavalière en suivant un tracé du doigt. Cette route mène tout droit à Littorella, or l'agent Jenny a déjà dû dépêcher bon nombre de ses collègues à notre recherche. Nous serions vite démasqués dans un si petit village. Le mieux pour nous est de continuer par des chemins parallèles jusqu'à Féli-Cité. Il y aura beaucoup plus de monde là-bas, nous nous ferons moins remarquer.

Encouragé par un claquement de langue, Ponyta se remit à avancer. Ils ignoraient depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis. Une petite heure, sans doute, mais cela leur semblait être des siècles. La course dans la forêt les avait éreintés, et le soleil, de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, les assoiffait, alors que Kathy n'avait rien prévu ni pour boire, ni pour manger.

Heureusement pour eux, un petit ruisseau sinuait non loin de la route sur laquelle ils progressaient. Ils y firent halte quelques minutes, le temps pour eux de se désaltérer. Le pokémon lapa directement l'eau fraîche et revigorante, tandis que la fillette mettait ses mains en coupe pour boire à grandes lampées.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur périple, sous le couvert des arbres. Plusieurs fois, ils entendirent des gyrophares qui les firent sursauter, s'attendant à voir surgir la police à n'importe quel instant pour mettre fin à leur aventure naissante. Kathy tremblait d'inquiétude à l'idée d'être arrêtée si près de son point de départ.

Comme ils ne progressaient pas vite, autant par prudence que par fatigue, sans parler du chemin impraticable sur lequel ils avançaient, ils atteignirent Féli-Cité en début d'après-midi. Les nouveaux venus attirèrent quelques regards des plus curieux, mais sans cela, comme l'enfant l'avait supposé, quasiment personne ne s'occupa d'eux.

De nombreux piétons marchaient avec leur pokémon à côté d'eux, contrairement au village où Kathy n'en avait pas vu un seul. Elle mit donc pied à terre pour se mêler à la foule. Cela fonctionna : nul ne semblait les remarquer. Elle décida de profiter de ce court répit, offert par cette foule qui la rendait presque invisible aux yeux de la police si cette dernière décider de la chercher ici, afin de réfléchir à son prochain itinéraire.

Ce ne fut qu'en passant devant un restaurant, d'où une délicieuse odeur s'échappait, qu'elle constata qu'elle était affamée. Elle n'avait pas un pokédollar sur elle pour acheter quoi que se soit, malgré les protestations répétées de son estomac. Elle n'avait pas songé à cela : comment allait-elle survivre sans argent, maintenant qu'elle était seule, perdue dans la vraie vie ?

Ponyta hennit avant de mettre un coup de museau devant lui, comme pour montrer une direction. Tirant sur les rênes que sa cavalière avait à la main pour l'inviter à le suivre, il l'entraîna sur quelques mètres jusqu'à une affiche aux couleurs vives, qui se voyait d'assez loin.

\- Concours pokémon, ouvert à tous. Récompense : mille pokédollars pour le vainqueur. Tu es un génie, mon ami. Je vais m'inscrire à ce concours. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cela nous permettra au moins de nous acheter de quoi nous alimenter pour les jours à venir. Regarde, les inscriptions ne sont possibles que jusqu'à quinze heures, ensuite le concours débutera presque immédiatement. Nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre : en route !

Kathy se remit en selle afin de gagner du temps, et Ponyta se dirigea vers le lieu du tournoi au petit trot, tout aussi impatient que sa propriétaire. Cette dernière ignorait comment ce genre d'événement pouvait se dérouler, ainsi que ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Elle espérait que quelqu'un lui en expliquerait le fonctionnement.

Son inscription se passa sans encombre. Elle n'eut à fournir aucun document d'identité, car il ne s'agissait pas d'un concours officiel, mais d'une organisation propre à la ville de Féli-Cité. La réceptionniste lui demanda simplement son nom, unique information réellement nécessaire.

\- Cassy, mentit la jeune fille en donnant le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit. Cassy Rilène, de... Unionpolis.

Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir lu ce nom sur la carte de la région, et ce fut le seul qui lui revint en mémoire à cet instant précis. La femme valida son inscription, avant de lui donner son numéro de passage.

\- Vous pourriez m'expliquer comment fonctionne le tournoi, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Exactement de la même manière qu'à Unionpolis, même si les leurs sont beaucoup plus réputés et prestigieux.

La fillette remarqua son erreur en ayant choisi cette ville à tout hasard, puisqu'elle était apparemment célèbre pour ce type de concours. Elle s'était mise dans une situation délicate, et voyait mal comment s'en sortir. Elle devait absolument faire parler la réceptionniste sans pour autant paraître trop ignorante.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien qui change ? Le déroulement est vraiment le même ?

\- Oui, oui, tout se passe à l'identique. D'abord, il y a les prestations, puis douze candidats sont sélectionnés pour les matchs qui viennent ensuite, et ce jusqu'à la finale. En revanche, vu qu'il s'agit d'un petit concours ouvert aux amateurs, il ne sera pas diffusé à la télévision, contrairement à ceux d'Unionpolis.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, certaines personnes se sentent moins à l'aise lorsqu'il y a des caméras partout autour d'elles et qu'elles savent que leur passage sera vu par des centaines, voire des milliers de personnes dans tout Sinnoh.

Kathy -ou plutôt désormais Cassy- n'insista pas pour en apprendre davantage, et jugea préférable de ne pas demander non plus ce qu'était la télévision, car elle l'ignorait. Elle se contenterait d'observer assidument les autres candidats avant de monter sur scène, en espérant que cela suffise.

Elle serait la vingt-septième concurrente à devoir se produire, ce qui lui laissait assez de temps pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Les autres participants exécutèrent à tour de rôle des figures artistiques à l'aide des attaques de leur pokémon. C'était à peine si elle connaissait celles de Ponyta, car elle ne les avait jamais utilisées. Comment allait-elle réussir à se qualifier pour les matchs ?

\- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, chers spectatrices et spectateurs, voici une candidate venue tout droit de la capital des concours : Unionpolis. Merci à vous de faire une ovation à Cassy Rilène !

L'intéressée mit une poignée de secondes à s'apercevoir que l'on parlait d'elle. Elle devait faire une entrée théâtrale, car en étudiant les prestations des autres, elle avait vu que cela plaisait aux juges qui donnaient une note plus conséquente. Elle regarda son Ponyta, qui portait toujours sa selle, et bondit sur son dos. Elle fila sur scène au petit galop au moment où le rideau s'ouvrait sur les coulisses pour lui permettre de passer.

La centaine de paires d'yeux qui la fixait la paralysa un instant. Et si quelqu'un la reconnaissait ? Si la police arrivait au milieu du concours pour la démasquer ? Elle se ressaisit finalement : elle était à Féli-Cité. Ici, personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle, du moins pour l'instant. Elle était vêtue comme un garçon et, désormais, elle avait les cheveux courts. Dans l'immédiat, elle ne courrait aucun risque.

Tandis que Ponyta s'arrêtait face au public, elle l'invita à courber sa patte avant dans une sorte de révérence équine. Elle-même passa ses deux jambes du même côté de la selle, en amazone, avant de se laisser glisser gracieusement à terre, sous les applaudissements. Elle encouragea ensuite le pokémon à galoper en rond autour d'elle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé un cercle complet, elle lui demanda de lancer une attaque Danse-Flamme, si elle ne se trompait pas de dénomination.

Cinq anneaux enflammés apparurent, dans lesquels son compagnon bondit les uns après les autres, avec la légèreté d'un Pachirisu. Il revint ensuite à sa hauteur où il se cabra, avant de faire jaillir une superbe Flammèche en direction du plafond. Sous les sifflements de la foule enthousiaste, ils saluèrent, puis Cassy quitta la scène, debout sur un seul étrier, le bras autour de l'encolure de Ponyta.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle vit son visage apparaître dans la liste des douze qualifiés. Elle allait pouvoir passer aux matchs qui, à son grand dam, ne se révélèrent pas aussi aisés à réussir que sa performance précédente. Elle n'avait aucune expérience en combat, ce qui la désavantageait fortement. Heureusement, pour elle qui n'en avait à l'accoutumée jamais, elle put compter sur la chance du débutant. Cela lui permit par elle ne savait quel miracle de se hisser en finale.

Pour la dernière fois, elle remonta sur scène afin d'y affronter son ultime adversaire. Elle tremblait légèrement, moins à cause du trac que de la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle avait besoin de cet argent pour survivre, elle ne devait pas perdre.

Le concurrent qui se trouvait face à elle possédait un Tiplouf, ce qui lui conférait déjà un avantage. Elle n'était pas experte, mais elle savait tout de même que le feu n'était pas très efficace face à l'eau. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un spécialiste pokémon pour connaître ce genre de détail.

Ponyta commença par une attaque Écrasement, qui eut pour effet d'apeurer son adversaire. Presque aussitôt, il enchaîna avec Flammèche. Le pokémon aquatique était brûlé, et les points de son dresseur chutèrent un peu. Cassy ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant l'écart qu'elle venait d'instaurer.

Cela ne dura cependant pas. Dès que Tiplouf eut recouvré ses esprits, il lança une attaque Bulle d'O sur le poney ardent, qui en souffrit énormément. Déstabilisé, il ne vit pas arriver le Picpic qui s'ensuivit, l'obligeant à reculer. La barre de la fillette chuta à son tour, plus rapidement d'ailleurs, car les démonstrations de son rival étaient toutes d'une beauté époustouflante.

L'expérience de son adversaire eut raison de tous ses efforts pour effacer ses piètres connaissances. D'un Siphon, les partenaires envoyèrent Ponyta au tapis, qui tressaillit avant de s'effondrer, vaincu, tandis que les derniers points de Cassy s'envolaient avec ses espoirs de victoire.

Le concurrent vint la féliciter et elle accepta de lui serrer la main dignement. Elle n'était pas mauvaise perdante, simplement dans une situation délicate qui la rendait furieuse d'avoir échoué. Toute cette histoire ne se termina néanmoins pas si mal. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté, elle obtint une récompense pour sa deuxième place. Cinq cent pokédollars lui furent remis dans une petite bourse en cuir. Cela suffit à la rassurer.

Après avoir été acheter assez de nourriture pour une semaine, la fillette et son Ponyta prirent la direction de la sortie de la ville. Elle regarda Féli-Cité, théâtre de la première expérience de son aventure. Et si, avec de quoi s'alimenter dans la sacoche de sa selle, son avenir paraissait nettement moins obscur, il demeurait toujours aussi flou, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à en franchir le seuil, sans que désormais aucun retour en arrière ne soit possible. Elle était dorénavant certaine qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Dans un autre monde

La nuit était sur le point de tomber lorsque Cassy arriva, épuisée, à Joliberges. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent pour se payer une chambre d'hôtel, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à dormir dehors avec la police à sa recherche. Exténuée comme elle l'était, elle allait devoir rapidement trouver une solution.

Pour ménager Ponyta qui lui aussi commençait à crouler sous la fatigue, elle descendit de son dos et marcha à côté de lui, les rênes à la main. Elle aurait voulu demander asile au Centre Pokémon, mais elle était certaine que toutes les infirmières Joëlle étaient désormais au courant de sa disparition. Celle qui travaillait dans cette ville ne tarderait pas à la démasquer.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle aperçut, en passant devant le bâtiment au toit rouge, une affiche sur lequel son portrait dessiné grossièrement était représenté, avec au-dessus, en caractère gras, le mot "DISPARUE". Elle tressaillit, puis se ressaisit. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, et ses traits n'étaient pas vraiment reproduits convenablement sur ce portrait-robot. Dans la pénombre du soleil couchant, personne ne pourrait la reconnaître uniquement grâce à une image aussi peu réaliste.

La fillette regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller, et se mettait à paniquer, au fur et à mesure que l'épuisement la gagnait. Les nerfs à vif, elle cherchait désespérément un endroit où passer la nuit, mais rien dans les environs n'attirait sa confiance.

Une corne de brume la fit sursauter alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna pour voir un bateau de croisière sur le point de quitter le port. Les marins étaient en train de remonter la passerelle, pendant que les Rattata abandonnaient le navire en descendant le long des cordages. D'après ce que Cassy avait lu dans des livres, ceci était un mauvais présage, mais pour elle, au contraire, il s'agissait d'un miracle.

C'était peut-être de la folie, mais c'était là sa seule et unique chance de se mettre une bonne fois pour toute hors de portée de la police. Sans perdre un instant, elle bondit sur sa selle. D'un coup de talons, elle obligea Ponyta à puiser dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie pour se lancer dans un galop rapide.

Alors que plus rien ne rattachait désormais le bateau au quai et qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du bord, le pokémon courba les pattes pour sauter sur le pont. Le contrecoup éjecta l'enfant de son dos, qui roula derrière une pile de cordages.

Elle ne se releva pas tout de suite, heureusement pour elle. Deux matelots en uniforme arrivèrent, alertés par le bruit. Voyant la créature toute seule à la proue, ils l'attrapèrent par la bride avant d'évoquer la cale dans laquelle ils allaient l'enfermer.

\- Et s'il est à quelqu'un ?

\- Son propriétaire viendra le réclamer. Et puis, s'il appartenait vraiment à un passager, tu crois qu'il aurait pris la peine de le seller pour qu'il fasse une promenade ? Moi, je dirais plutôt que nous avons un clandestin à bord.

Cassy se recroquevilla dans sa cachette. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil impuissant vers les hommes qui emmenaient son unique compagnon d'infortune, ne pouvant rien faire pour lui venir en aide, du moins pour l'instant. Elle resta tapie un long moment au même endroit, attendant que l'obscurité de la nuit l'enveloppe complètement. Quand enfin il fit assez sombre, elle se leva prudemment. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours qui risquaient de la surprendre.

La fatigue la fit chanceler lorsqu'elle commença à marcher. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle finirait par s'écrouler avant d'avoir trouvé une cachette convenable pour dormir un peu. Silencieusement, elle se lança à la recherche de la cale, en espérant que Ponyta allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas subi de mauvais traitements.

Elle descendit sur le pont inférieur, puis pénétra à l'intérieur du couloir qui menait aux cabines. La fillette entendit des rires, de cris, des discussions. Tous les passagers étaient bien trop occupés pour la remarquer, clandestine qui se faufilait sans bruit dans les entrailles du bateau.

Elle arriva enfin à destination, devant une épaisse porte en métal. Elle était si lourde qu'elle eut du mal à l'ouvrir, mais par chance, les gonds ne grincèrent pas. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se glissa à l'intérieur. La cale était plongée dans les ténèbres et il n'était pas question pour elle d'allumer la lumière, au risque de se faire repérer. Elle appela son pokémon dans un souffle, qui lui répondit en lançant une attaque Flammèche à hauteur de son museau pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

\- Ne bouge pas, mon grand. Je viens te libérer.

Durant le bref instant où les flammes avaient brillé, elle avait entraperçu un anneau auquel les rênes de Ponyta avaient été attachées afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Elle défit le noeud à tâtons dans l'obscurité et était presque parvenue à ses fins lorsque l'endroit s'illumina soudain.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, l'enfant se tourna en direction de l'interrupteur qui venait d'être actionné par un jeune homme. À première vue plus âgé qu'elle de quelques années, aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux sombres, il la fixait sans sourciller. Il eut un sourire en coin, légèrement arrogant, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à l'effrayer. Vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête et portant une cape sur les épaules, il avait une allure élégante, qui allait de pair avec ses traits un peu prétentieux, mais non moins beaux.

Cassy passa sous l'encolure de Ponyta pour tenter de se dissimuler derrière lui, même si elle savait que c'était trop tard pour cela. Par-dessus son garrot, elle observa le nouveau venu, qui fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle trembla une seconde, avant de comprendre qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se montrer apeurée.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec défiance, alors qu'il était désormais à mi-chemin entre la porte et elle.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent de rester seule ici, surtout pas pour une fille de ton âge. Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il y a un passager clandestin à bord de ce navire ? Ou peut-être... une clandestine, affirma l'autre avec un sourire entendu.

\- Cela ne me dit pas ce que vous me voulez.

\- Je t'ai vue passer devant ma cabine, à l'instant. J'avoue que tu m'as intriguée. Une enfant qui monte sur un bateau dans la plus totale illégalité et qui prend des risques inconsidérés pour sauver son pokémon, ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun.

Cassy s'était décalée du flanc de Ponyta pour faire face à son interlocuteur, qui semblait s'amuser tout particulièrement de la situation. Alors qu'à son tour, elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas dans sa direction pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le craignait pas et effacer ce sourire arrogant de son visage, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Ah, ah ! On te tient ! s'exclama un marin en bondissant à l'intérieur. Eh ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les mômes ?

\- Comme ma soeur s'ennuyait, nous avons décidé de vous aider à attraper le passager clandestin que vous recherchez depuis tout à l'heure. Nous avons vu un homme louche passer devant notre cabine et nous avons décidé de le suivre.

\- Bien aimable de votre part, mais c'est pas un boulot pour des gosses dans votre genre. Avec ce genre de fripouille, on peut jamais savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Soyez gentils, regagnez votre cabine et laissez l'équipage s'occuper de ça.

\- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, monsieur, nous ne voulions pas vous causer le moindre désagrément. Tu as entendu, petite soeur ? Allez, viens.

Le jeune homme prit la main de Cassy dans la sienne et la tira à sa suite dans le couloir, après qu'elle eut jeté un regard d'excuse à Ponyta qu'elle n'avait pas pu libérer. Il la fit marcher d'un pas rapide jusqu'à une double porte qu'il poussa avec la pointe du pied. Elle conduisait au restaurant du bateau.

\- J'imagine que tu dois avoir très faim, affirma l'inconnu en l'obligeant à s'asseoir à une table, avant de lui mettre un menu entre les mains.

\- Un peu, mais je n'ai pas de quoi payer...

\- Je t'en prie, tu es mon invitée. Garçon, s'il vous plaît ! Deux salades en entrée et une bouteille de limonade.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? questionna la fillette en levant les yeux de la carte.

\- Enfin ! Il est tout à fait normal que j'offre à dîner à ma petite soeur, il y va de ma responsabilité. Soit dit en passant, ça paraîtrait sûrement beaucoup plus crédible si tu cessais de me vouvoyer. D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Sven Niklausson.

\- Cassy. Cassy Rilène.

Elle préféra user du même pseudonyme que lors du concours de l'après-midi, et se demanda si elle n'allait pas le conserver, un peu comme une nouvelle identité, ce qui se mariait parfaitement avec la nouvelle vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener.

\- Et maintenant, veux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi une fille d'une quinzaine d'années à peine se trouve embarquée sur un bateau de croisière qui va tout droit à Kanto en tant que passagère clandestine ?

\- J'ai eu treize ans aujourd'hui même, et si je suis ici, c'est parce que je devais absolument fuir Sinnoh, même si j'ignore tout de ce Kanto que vous... tu viens d'évoquer.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne connais pas cette région ? Mais que t'a-t-on appris en géographie à l'école ? Et puis, pourquoi es-tu recherchée par la police ? Quel crime as-tu pu commettre à ton âge ?

Toutes ces questions commençaient à mettre Cassy sérieusement mal à l'aise. Elle ignorait comment répondre à tout cela, et craignait d'entraîner d'autres interrogations face auxquelles elle ne saurait masquer son ignorance concernant les choses que tous considéraient comme banales, à l'instar de Cynthia.

\- J'ai volé une statuette chez un marchand d'antiquité. Elle valait une petite fortune et j'avais besoin d'argent. Sauf que la police a fini par retrouver ma trace. Ils ont repris l'objet, mais j'ai réussi à leur échapper in extremis.

\- Étonnant, affirma Sven avec un sourire en coin. Je dîne avec une hors-la-loi.

Le reste du repas se passa ensuite en silence. La fillette était affamée et elle ne fut rassasiée qu'après le copieux dessert que son hôte lui fit servir. La fatigue s'était cependant atténuée, car s'asseoir à table pour y manger quelque chose de consistant lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Quelques minutes après qu'elle eut terminé, un serveur en livrée vint débarrasser la table, tandis que les musiciens, sur l'estrade qui leur était destinée, se mettaient à jouer un air mélodieux. Sven se mit debout et en profita pour rajuster la chemise noire qu'il arborait, avant de s'enquérir :

\- Petite soeur, me feriez-vous l'insigne honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

\- J'imagine, cher frère, que je ne puis décemment pas vous la refuser, en symbole de ma reconnaissance pour le service que vous m'avez rendu. Je dois toutefois vous avertir que je n'ai jamais dansé de ma vie.

\- Qu'importe, il faut une première à tout.

Il entraîna Cassy sur la piste, au milieu de plusieurs autres couples, où elle essaya de suivre la mesure, malgré le pantalon qui gênait ses mouvements, car elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Sven posa une main sur ses hanches, à quelques centimètres de l'indécence, l'autre dans la sienne. Tête contre tête, il la fit virevolter au rythme de la musique.

\- N'as-tu pas peur que quelqu'un découvre que je suis la clandestine ? s'enquit-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes. Tu aurais des ennuis, toi aussi.

\- J'en doute fort. Il se trouve que mon père est très riche et que j'ai un accès illimité à sa carte de crédit, ce qui me permet de me payer non seulement la suite la plus luxueuse de ce bateau, mais également tous les extras qui vont avec. Qui plus est, je ne lésine pas sur les pourboires, alors je défends le capitaine et ses sous-fifres de se permettre de me dire quoi que ce soit.

La danse s'interrompit en même temps que les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer et le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement devant sa cavalière. Il s'apprêtait à lui baiser la main avec galanterie, mais une violente secousse, semblant provenir du navire lui-même, les déstabilisa. Il rattrapa Cassy au moment où elle allait perdre l'équilibre, tandis qu'une sirène stridente retentissait à bord.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Tracer le chemin

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit la fillette en se raccrochant au bras de Sven.

\- Probablement quelque chose de mauvais. À mon avis, l'alarme n'est pas là pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit. Donne-moi la main, et surtout, ne la lâche pas. Nous allons essayer de voir ce qui se passe.

Docilement, Cassy le suivit hors du restaurant où les clients se bouchaient les oreilles à cause du bruit insupportable. Il l'entraîna le long du couloir, avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient sur le pont. La mer était agitée, il pleuvait. Ce n'était pas une tempête, mais pas loin.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause du mauvais temps ?

\- J'ai déjà voyagé à bord de ce genre de bateau dans des conditions météorologiques plus houleuses, et ils ne sont pas du genre à paniquer tout le monde pour quelques vagues et un peu de crachin. Par ici.

Il s'engouffra dans la cabine du capitaine qui, étonnamment, n'était pas à son poste. Comme un marin passait devant la porte vitrée, Sven l'interpela, tandis que Cassy s'accrochait au mur, car les soubresauts violents du navire la rendait malade.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est que, voyez-vous, nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas apeurer les passagers...

\- Franchement, coupa la fillette, je suis déjà terrorisée, alors vous pouvez nous expliquer. Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être pire.

\- Bien... D'accord. Nous venons de heurter un ban de Corayon qui a transpercé la coque. Il n'y en a normalement pas dans cette région, encore moins à cette période de l'année, mais toujours est-il que le bateau est sur le point de couler. Nous avons appelé des secours que l'agent Jenny doit nous envoyer le plus tôt possible, mais à l'allure où l'eau s'engouffre dans la cale, j'ai peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps. Je suis désolé, mais je dois aller aider les autres à faire évacuer.

\- Par Arceus, la cale ! Ponyta est encore attaché là-bas ! s'exclama Cassy en s'élançant sur le pont, avant d'être rattrapée par Sven.

\- Eh, une minute, où crois-tu aller comme cela ?

\- Le sauver, quelle question !

\- Au risque de te noyer ?

\- S'il le faut, oui, mais je ne l'abandonnerai pas. De toute façon, il n'est pas question que je monte à bord d'un canot de sauvetage en attendant que la police vienne me chercher et me renvoie d'où je viens.

La fillette se dégagea de l'étreinte de son interlocuteur qui la retenait par le coude, avant de dévaler les escaliers puis le corridor jusqu'à la cale. Le sol était légèrement pentu, signe que le bateau coulait par le fond. Des filets d'eau s'échappaient de chaque côté de la porte blindée. Cassy essaya de l'ouvrir, mais le mécanisme s'était bloqué, sans doute suite au choc.

\- Ecarte-toi, ordonna une voix derrière elle.

Elle fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer Sven, suivi par un pokémon qu'elle avait déjà vu en photo dans un livre. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il s'agissait d'un Machoc. A l'aide d'un Poing-Karaté, il enfonça suffisamment la porte pour leur permettre de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Son dresseur le rappela dans la sphère rouge et blanche que Cynthia nommait "pokéball". Cassy s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans perdre une seconde.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? questionna-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas. Ne me le fais pas regretter en posant la question, dépêche-toi plutôt de détacher ton Ponyta, avant qu'on ne file par l'arrière.

\- Par l'arrière ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas tomber sur la police ? Le seul moyen de les éviter, c'est de fuir avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Il alluma la lumière d'un revers de la main. Elle oscillait dangereusement. Bientôt, ils se retrouveraient plongés dans l'obscurité. Cassy se précipita vers son pokémon qui semblait mal en point. Il détestait l'eau, alors qu'elle leur arrivait au niveau des genoux et l'affaiblissait grandement. Elle le libéra de l'anneau auquel il était accroché avant de se mettre en selle. En passant près de Sven, elle lui tendit la main pour le tirer à son tour sur le dos du poney de feu.

\- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, commenta-t-il.

\- Seulement depuis deux ans, mais fréquemment. Allez, Ponyta, sors-nous d'ici !

Le pokémon jaillit au galop dans le couloir, au milieu duquel les passagers commençaient à se précipiter afin de gagner le pont supérieur, où les attendaient les canots de sauvetage. Ils arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule hystérique. Contrairement à tous ces gens, ils se ruèrent vers l'arrière du bateau. Un marin tenta de leur bloquer la route, mais Ponyta sauta par-dessus la barrière qu'il venait de condamner.

\- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? interrogea Cassy alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'extrémité du navire.

\- D'abord, rappelle-le dans sa pokéball. Ensuite, nous devrons sauter. J'espère que tu sais nager.

\- Il n'a pas de pokéball, c'est un pokémon sauvage. Enfin, d'une certaine manière.

\- L'eau est dangereuse pour lui. S'il reste trop longtemps dedans, elle peut le tuer.

\- Il nous faudra faire vite, dans ce cas, sauf que j'ignore à quelle distance nous nous trouvons des rives de Kanto.

La fillette mit un coup de talons dans les flancs de son poney incandescent, tandis que Sven se cramponnait à sa taille au moment où il courbait les pattes pour bondir dans les flots. Le petit groupe se sépara. Ponyta parvint à rester à la surface, mais Cassy, ayant appris à nager dans un ruisseau calme, fut surprise par la puissance des vagues qui l'entraînèrent dans les profondeurs.

Heureusement, les rênes s'étaient enroulées autour de son poignet. Le cuir lui entailla la peau, que le sel brûla de surcroît, mais lui permit au moins de regagner l'air libre, où elle reprit de grandes bouffées d'oxygène.

Elle chercha ensuite Sven des yeux, qui ne tarda pas à apparaître, accroché à un Têtarte. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un en vrai, bien qu'elle ait croisé de nombreux Ptitard sur les bords de la rivière qui sinuait entre les champs, à la ferme.

Il l'attrapa par la main et lui permit de se cramponner au pokémon eau. Même si Ponyta était loin d'être dans son élément, son aide fut précieuse. De ses postérieurs musculeux, il fouettait les vagues pour les propulser vers l'avant. Ils avançaient vite, d'autant que le vent les poussait dans le bon sens d'après Sven, mais l'attente fut tout de même interminable. Il leur fallut patienter plusieurs longues dizaines de minutes avant de voir la terre se profiler à l'horizon.

La fatigue commençait à avoir raison de Cassy. Elle s'assoupissait par intermittence, et son compagnon d'infortune fut plusieurs fois forcé de la tirer de l'eau afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se noie. Le ressac finit enfin par déposer les naufragés sur la plage de Parmanie. Sven se redressa, inquiet, car la fillette ne bougeait pas.

Il releva la manche de sa chemise pour prendre son pouls, qui était très faible. Elle avait dû avaler beaucoup d'eau au cours des dernières centaines de mètres. Le jeune homme se pencha pour lui étendre les bras le long du corps, avant de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Lorsque Cassy revint à elle, cela se transforma en un baiser violent et délicat à la fois.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, murmura-t-elle avant que ses paupières ne se ferment à nouveau d'épuisement.

\- De rien, répondit-il un peu surpris.

Quand la fillette se réveilla, le jour était sur le point de se lever. Sven avait dû la porter pendant qu'elle était endormie, car ils se trouvaient désormais à l'abri des regards derrière un promontoire rocheux. Elle se redressa sur un coude, cherchant son ami des yeux. Il était agenouillé dans le sable, et quelque chose était étendu devant lui. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour réagir : il s'agissait de Ponyta.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'exclama-t-elle en courant de leur direction avant de s'entraver dans ses propres pieds et de s'effondrer à leur hauteur. Va-t-il s'en remettre ?

Elle regarda le poney de feu qui était allongé, fait rare et plutôt négatif pour un pokémon équidé. Sven lui donnait des baies, qu'elle identifia pour la plupart, afin de lui rendre de l'énergie. Un spray, comme ceux que Cynthia avait acheté en sa compagnie à Mérolia, gisait sur le sable, à moitié vide.

\- J'aurais été plus réservé cette nuit, mais il va s'en sortir. Je lui ai donné de quoi recouvrer des forces. Tant d'eau aurait pu lui être fatale, cependant il est de bonne constitution. Il a simplement besoin de repos.

\- Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Tu n'étais pas obligé, d'autant que tu as risqué ta vie...

\- Eh, l'interrompit-il en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres. Ce qui est fait est fait. Pas la peine de me remercier éternellement.

En éloignant sa main, il ne put s'empêcher d'attarder un instant son regard sur sa bouche. Elle ne lui parla pas du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques heures plus tôt. En avait-elle seulement eu conscience ? Ou l'avait-elle simplement oublié, harassée par la fatigue ?

Cela valait de toute façon mieux pour eux deux. Elle était recherchée par la police et il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'attarder en compagnie d'une fillette qui risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur lui, ce qu'il tenait absolument à éviter. Qui plus est, elle n'avait que treize ans, alors que lui en avait vingt. Elle n'était qu'une enfant.

C'était toutefois pour cette même raison qu'il n'osait l'abandonner à son sort. Après l'avoir aidé, Sven se sentait plus ou moins responsable d'elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la façon dont cette jeune ingénue parviendrait à survivre seule. Il n'avait pas le choix, pourtant.

En fin de matinée, pendant que Cassy et Ponyta se rétablissaient, il n'avait toujours pas décidé de la formulation à adopter pour l'informer qu'il était temps pour eux de continuer leur route chacun de leur côté, aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il la vit arriver, alors qu'il s'était assis à l'écart, en tirant par les rênes son pokémon.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Tu m'as rendu un grand service, cette nuit, et je ne l'oublierai pas. J'espère qu'un jour, j'aurai l'occasion de te rendre la pareille, mais pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose d'important à accomplir. Seule. Je suis obligée de partir, je regrette.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, affirma Sven, quoique légèrement surpris d'avoir eu l'herbe coupée sous le pied. Attends, je vais te donner quelque chose.

Il ouvrit sa sacoche qu'il avait par miracle réussi à conserver en bandoulière pendant le naufrage, d'où il sortit une carte de la région Kanto plastifiée, sans quoi elle n'aurait pu résister à l'eau, et une cape en velours noir.

\- Elle te tiendra chaud, la nuit, puisque je me doute que tu n'auras nulle part où dormir. Et comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu connaissais très mal, voire pas du tout les lieux, je te laisse ceci pour que tu ne t'égares pas. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans la tâche que tu souhaites réaliser. J'espère que tu réussiras.

\- Moi aussi, je l'espère, répéta Cassy, l'air mélancolique en pensant à sa famille dont l'absence se faisait plus douloureuse chaque nouveau jour qu'Arceus créait. Au revoir, Sven.

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, comme celui qu'elle avait ressenti après le départ de Cynthia, la jeune fille s'éloigna. Sa mission ne concernait qu'elle. Elle devait en porter le poids seule, sans jamais rien en révéler à quiconque, au risque de mettre les autres en danger, comme elle-même l'était sûrement selon l'agent Jenny. Désormais, elle allait tracer sa route vers la vérité et vers son avenir sans personne : elle suivrait son propre chemin.


	12. Chapitre 12 : La vie reprend

Cassy atteignit, après plusieurs longues journées, la ville de Jadielle. Comme ses réserves de nourriture avaient été altérées par l'eau de mer, elle avait dû ramasser des baies, à l'instar de celle que Sven avait utilisées sur son pokémon, pour pouvoir s'alimenter. Ses parents en cultivaient de nombreuses variétés différentes à la ferme et elle n'avait eu aucune peine à reconnaître sur les bosquets celles qui étaient comestibles.

Elle n'avait plus d'argent, puisqu'elle avait déjà dépensé la totalité de ses gains du Concours quand elle n'était encore qu'à Sinnoh, et elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait pouvoir s'attarder dans cette ville avant d'être remarquée par la police. Jadielle avait beau être aussi grande que Féli-Cité, une vagabonde et un Ponyta finiraient par attirer l'attention sur eux s'ils erraient trop longtemps.

Comme le poney était encore faible suite à sa mésaventure dans l'eau et le long trajet qu'ils avaient parcouru, Cassy rechignait à le monter et, le plus souvent, elle choisissait de marcher à côté de lui. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle fit le tour de Jadielle, les rênes de son pokémon à la main. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle tenait à explorer les lieux.

Alors qu'elle passait devant un vieux bâtiment vétuste, la fillette remarqua une affiche qui attira son attention. Elle se trouvait devant ce qui était apparemment l'École de dresseurs. Intriguée, elle pénétra à l'intérieur, sans se douter un seul instant qu'elle arriverait directement dans une salle de classe.

Les paires d'yeux d'une dizaine d'enfants la dévisagèrent, tandis que leur institutrice regardait la nouvelle venue avec un mélange de colère et de surprise. Le silence s'installa à la place des quelques murmures survenus après l'entrée de Cassy, qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, gênée, lorsque l'enseignante frappa dans ses mains en ordonnant à ses élèves de se rendre en récréation.

Lorsque les grincements des chaises en métal sur le parquet usé se furent tus, la quinquagénaire, vêtue d'une blouse bleu marine élimée, avança dans sa direction. La fillette déglutit, mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? s'enquit finalement l'institutrice d'une voix sèche, mais pas méchante pour autant.

\- Je voudrais savoir si vous accepteriez de prendre une élève supplémentaire...

Cassy afficha un air timide sur son visage, avant de remuer lentement son pied sur le sol, en attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir. Elle patienta encore un instant, tête basse, puis se décida à relever les yeux vers son interlocutrice, dans un regard presque suppliant.

\- Les enfants auxquels je dispense des cours sont ceux qui préparent un voyage initiatique. À ton âge, je me doute que tu as déjà dû effectuer le tien depuis déjà plusieurs années.

\- Non, madame. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un voyage initiatique. Mes parents sont fermiers et je les aide à la récolte depuis que j'ai huit ans. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de faire autre chose, ni même de m'intéresser à ce que pouvait être la vie d'un dresseur. Je ne connais rien aux pokémon, en dehors de leur élevage, et il y a encore quelques jours à peine, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était une pokéball. Maintenant que ma famille a dis... décidé de me laisser partir à l'aventure, je désire combler mes lacunes, et je pense que votre école sera pour moi le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

\- Hum... La rentrée scolaire a eu lieu il y a plus d'une semaine.

\- Je travaillerai dur pour rattraper ce que j'ai manqué, je vous le promets.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul problème. Les enfants sont tous très jeunes, alors que toi, tu dois avoir au moins...

\- Tout juste treize ans, madame.

\- Étrange, tu me parais plus âgée. Toujours est-il que tu es quasiment une adolescente, alors que mes élèves sont pour la plupart deux fois plus jeunes.

\- Je ne les dérangerai pas, madame. S'il le faut, je me tapirai dans un coin, vous verrez, ce sera comme si je n'existais même pas. Mais, s'il vous plaît, acceptez que je suive votre enseignement.

L'institutrice la jaugea du regard un long moment. Cassy se sentit penaude, car elle ne donnait pas bonne impression. La chemise blanche qu'elle portait était sale, ses yeux étaient cernés après les mauvaises nuits passées à la belle étoile, et ses bottes étaient couvertes de boue, résultat de son périple à travers Kanto.

\- Tu devras m'appeler "maîtresse", comme les autres. Je préfère t'avertir que je suis intransigeante sur la discipline et les retards. Les cours commencent à huit heures le matin et se termine à seize heures, avec une pause d'une heure pour le déjeuner. Les devoirs doivent être rendus en temps voulu, sans quoi il y aura de sévères punitions : des centaines de lignes à copier ou un quart d'heure de piquet.

\- Oh, merci infiniment, mad... maîtresse !

\- Maintenant, tu vas me remplir un feuillet d'inscription. Étant donné que tu as plus de dix ans, il ne sera pas nécessaire de le faire signer par tes parents. Je te demanderai simplement de me communiquer l'adresse de leur domicile, en cas de besoin.

Cassy acquiesça, feignant un sourire par-dessus sa grimace. La quinquagénaire sortit la paperasse du tiroir de son antique bureau, avant de lui indiquer un pupitre au fond de la classe qui serait désormais le sien. Elle lui remit un stylo, de façon à ce que la fillette puisse écrire.

Une fois encore, elle usa de son nouveau pseudonyme, qui commençait à lui venir à l'esprit plus facilement que son véritable nom. Elle précisa en-dessous qu'elle avait déjà un pokémon, mais qui n'avait jamais combattu. Elle ne considérait pas le concours comme un match à part entière, même si cela lui en avait donné une vague idée. Quand vint ensuite le nom et l'adresse de ses parents, elle décida de tricher derechef, mentionnant une habitation fictive près de Parmanie, première ville où elle était arrivée à Kanto.

Elle rendit ensuite le feuillet à l'institutrice, qui parut satisfaite. Elle l'interrogea un instant sur son Ponyta, seul sujet où Cassy put répondre à toutes ses questions sans mentir, et au moment où elle crut enfin avoir réussi à se faire accepter sans soulever moindre soupçon, la femme la tétanisa :

\- J'oubliais... Comme tu vas côtoyer des enfants plus ou moins jeunes pendant les mois à venir, il faudrait que tu te rendes au Centre Pokémon le plus rapidement possible, afin de passer une visite médicale. D'ailleurs, puisque les cours ont déjà commencé aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne pas t'y rendre immédiatement, afin que tu puisses commencer à te rendre en classe dès demain ? Je vais rédiger un billet que tu remettras à l'infirmière de ma part et, pendant ce temps, je préparerai les élèves à ton arrivée.

\- C'est une excellente idée, maîtresse, affirma Cassy d'un ton faussement enjoué alors que la panique se lisait dans ses yeux. Vous avez raison, c'est ce que je vais faire.

L'institutrice griffonna un mot qu'elle signa, avant d'y déposer un rapide coup de tampon. L'enfant admira un instant son écriture ronde et ses lettres galbées, comme celles utilisées dans les cahiers où elle avait appris à écrire étant petite. Elle tenta cependant d'étouffer les souvenirs qui remontaient sous forme de larmes dans ses yeux, avant de prendre congé.

La femme lui avait expliqué comment se rendre au Centre Pokémon depuis l'école. Elle avait décidé d'y aller à pied, car elle craignait que l'infirmière Joëlle de Mérolia ait transmis son avis de recherche à ses collègues des différentes régions. Durant son séjour forcé, elle avait pu constater qu'il existait des moyens modernes pour communiquer d'un point à l'autre très rapidement, alors que Cassy avait toujours vu ses parents utiliser des Roucool pour cela. Si tel était le cas, son Ponyta risquait fort de la trahir.

Le trajet lui prit une dizaine de minutes. Elle avait tant marché, récemment, qu'elle avait à peine la force de lever les jambes à chaque pas. Elle dut remonter la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, puis bifurquer à sa gauche, avant de poursuivre sa route tout droit au carrefour. Le toit rouge du bâtiment finit enfin par s'offrir à ses yeux.

Cassy pénétra à l'intérieur, où elle ne remarqua rien de suspect. Son portrait-robot, comme ceux que l'agent Jenny avait réalisés d'Éric et de ses parents, n'apparaissait nulle part, ce qui la soulagea. Personne ne fit attention à elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'accueil.

Une infirmière se tenait juste derrière. Grande, les cheveux roux, le visage bienveillant et un uniforme similaire, elle était le parfait sosie de sa collègue de Mérolia. Cassy fut un instant troublée par cette curieuse ressemblance, mais comme la femme se présenta sous le patronyme de Joëlle, elle en conclut qu'elles étaient sûrement parentes. Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire chaleureux, puis lui demanda ce qui l'emmenait ici. La fillette lui remit le billet de l'institutrice.

\- Une visite médicale ? lut-elle. Je vois. Suis-moi, nous allons faire ça tout de suite. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques minutes.

La soignante s'élança dans le couloir, sa patiente sur ses talons. Cassy était un peu angoissée : à Sinnoh, ils avaient remarqué son absence de dossier médical, ce qui n'était apparemment pas normal. Comment allait-elle parvenir à justifier cela sans éveiller le moindre soupçon ?

\- Voyons voir ça. Je vais commencer par prendre ta tension. Tu veux bien tendre le bras, s'il te plaît ? demanda l'infirmière Joëlle après qu'elles se furent installées dans son cabinet médical.

Cassy se laissa docilement ausculter. Elle était apparemment en bonne santé. Les choses se corsèrent cependant lorsque la professionnelle tapota du bout des doigts une sorte de piano composé petites touches entièrement noires, relié à un écran. Elle en avait vu quelques-uns, à Féli-Cité, dans les coulisses du Concours auquel elle avait participé. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une télévision, et permettait de voir ce qui se passait autre part.

\- Hum... C'est étrange. Peux-tu m'épeler ton nom ? s'enquit la femme en uniforme rose.

\- Rilène. R-i-l-e accent grave-n-e.

\- Je ne comprends pas. J'ai effectué une recherche sur l'ordinateur, mais il n'y a aucune information te concernant dans la base de données.

Un ordinateur ? Ainsi, cet appareil carré et lumineux n'était plus une télévision ? Sans doute le mot était-il propre à la région, raison pour laquelle il était différent à Sinnoh et à Kanto. Le cerveau de Cassy se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, dans l'espoir de trouver encore un nouveau mensonge cohérent, qui pourrait satisfaire l'infirmière Joëlle.

\- Mon oncle était médecin. Il s'occupait de la famille à la ferme, quand l'un d'entre nous était malade.

\- Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu lui demander de m'envoyer ton dossier au plus vite, afin que je le complète ?

\- Hélas, cela risque d'être difficile. Il a perdu la vie l'an passé dans un accident, à la montagne.

\- Je suis désolée. Pardonne ma question, je ne savais pas. L'absence de documents n'est pas très dramatique. Je vais simplement t'enregistrer et créer un nouveau fichier de suivi médical à ton nom. Pour ça, je vais avoir besoin que tu me dises si tu as eu tous tes vaccins lorsque tu étais plus jeune.

\- Oui, fit Cassy, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'aucune aiguille n'avait jamais touché sa peau.

\- Il me faudrait également ton poids et ta taille, ainsi que les maladies que tu as déjà contractées.

La fillette s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle se souvenait avoir eu la varicelle, un épisode d'ailleurs très désagréable, et elle avait également été victime de la rougeole, si elle ne se trompait pas. Quant au reste, elle avait passé un rapide examen de contrôle à Mérolia. Elle mesurait un mètre cinquante-deux, pour quarante-sept kilos.

\- Parfait, affirma l'infirmière Joëlle. Voilà le bilan de ta visite, tout est en ordre. Tu pourras l'emmener demain matin à ton institutrice.

Cassy prit la feuille que son interlocutrice lui tendait, puis la remercia avant de quitter le Centre Pokémon. Elle était ravie. À présent, plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'être admise à l'École des dresseurs, où elle pourrait engranger des connaissances sur ce monde dans lequel elle avait décidé de s'aventurer et qui lui était presque totalement inconnu.

Le coeur plus léger de savoir ce qu'il allait finalement advenir d'elle, Cassy s'empressa de retourner chercher son Ponyta, qu'elle avait attaché à une palissade non loin de l'établissement dans lequel elle étudierait sous peu. Elle s'imaginait déjà assise parmi les autres écoliers, tandis qu'elle s'efforcerait de donner un nouveau tournant à sa vie.

Agenouillée dans l'herbe, après avoir s'être éloignée de la ville de Jadielle, et emmitouflée dans la cape que Sven lui avait donnée, elle sortit son chapelet de la sacoche en cuir pour réciter une prière à l'adresse d'Arceus. Comme chaque soir, elle Lui parlait des siens, souhaitait qu'ils soient en sécurité auprès Lui, mais pour la première fois aussi, elle jugea bon de s'excuser de ses agissements :

\- Je regrette ces mensonges, mais je n'ai pas le choix, confessa-t-elle, le regard embué par la culpabilité. Si je disais la vérité, on me renverrait à Sinnoh sans que je n'aie eu le temps d'achever ce pour quoi je me suis enfuie. Dans Votre grande miséricorde, j'espère que Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'agis de la sorte, et que Vous ne tiendrez pas compte de mes actes lorsque l'heure sera venue pour moi de Vous rejoindre, car je Vous suis fidèle, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si Vous avez tenu à ébranler ma volonté en m'obligeant à pécher, je tiens à Vous affirmer, Seigneur Arceus, que je vous resterai loyale, mais que je m'efforcerai malgré tout de mener ma quête à bien, d'autant que j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que Vous avez choisi de me mettre à l'épreuve. Ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard si je me trouvais dans la forêt et non chez moi lorsque ma famille a été attaquée. Je mènerai cette affaire à bien, surtout si cela me permet d'être digne de Votre regard.

Cassy savait que, bien vite, elle rattraperait son retard. Elle travaillerait assidûment afin de combler son manque de connaissance sur tout ce qui l'entoure, et en particulier sur le dressage des pokémon. Elle avait cru comprendre que la plupart des gens comptaient sur ces créatures pour les protéger, quand ils ne les utilisaient pas dans des matchs ou des compétitions.

Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors ils seraient sans nul doute un excellent instrument pour sa vengeance. Elle entraînerait une équipe puissante dès qu'elle s'en sentirait capable, et lorsqu'elle retrouverait les agresseurs de sa famille, elle n'hésiterait pas à les déchaîner sur eux.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Talking to the moon

Comme elle dormait à la belle étoile, Cassy fut réveillée aux aurores. Cela l'arrangeait, car elle voulait paraître présentable pour sa première journée d'école, ce qui était loin d'être le cas après avoir passé des jours entiers en pleine nature. Elle se leva, dérangeant au passage Ponyta, contre lequel elle s'était endormie afin d'avoir plus chaud, et se dirigea vers un ruisseau qui coulait non loin là.

Il ne semblait pas profond. Elle décida de s'y baigner après avoir ôté ses vêtements. Ne portant plus qu'une brassière et une culotte en dentelle, la fillette plongea dans l'eau qui, comme elle s'y attendait, arrivait à hauteur de sa taille. Elle était froide, mais revigorante. Cassy se frotta le visage, avant de s'accroupir pour être immergée jusqu'au cou. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit enfin du ruisseau. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle était propre. À défaut de peignoir ou de serviette de bain, elle se sécha avec l'un des habits qu'elle avait emporté, avant de changer de sous-vêtements et de passer une tenue sèche.

Elle avait hâte d'assister à sa première leçon. À la ferme, elle avait appris à deviner l'heure en fonction de la position du soleil. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en retard, loin de là, mais elle préféra tout de même partir sur le champ. En route, elle mangea quelques baies en guise de petit-déjeuner, afin de prendre des forces en vue de la journée qui l'attendait.

Elle fut l'une des premières à arriver à l'école. Un anneau rouillé lui permit d'attacher Ponyta à la palissade qui cernait la cour. Ce fut par là qu'elle décida de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, plutôt que d'entrer directement dans la salle de classe comme l'avait fait la veille. Bientôt, les élèves affluèrent par petits groupes, dévisageant avec leur curiosité infantile cette hurluberlue qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'observer précédemment.

L'institutrice ne tarda pas à venir faire carillonner une cloche en acier accrochée au mur, et tous se dirigèrent à rang par deux vers la porte qui menait à l'intérieur. Cassy suivit le mouvement, fermant ainsi la marche. En arrivant à la hauteur de la quinquagénaire, elle lui tendit le feuillet que l'infirmière Joëlle lui avait remis la veille. Elle la remercia d'un sourire tout en la priant de s'attarder devant le tableau pendant que les autres s'installaient à leur place habituelle en bavardant.

\- Silence, je vous prie ! intima la femme avec autorité une fois qu'ils eurent sorti leurs affaires. Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, qui passera l'année scolaire parmi nous. Elle s'appelle Cassy Rilène, et je vous saurai gré de lui faire un accueil des plus chaleureux, même si elle est un peu plus âgée que vous.

Toute la classe salua la fillette en choeur, qui répondit par un sourire gêné. En dehors du commissariat où elle avait été quelques fois interrogée devant plusieurs policiers, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment retrouvée au centre de l'attention. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au Concours Pokémon de Féli-Cité, où tous les regards avaient été braqués sur elle à chacune de ses prestations.

\- Tu peux gagner ta place, Cassy, informa l'institutrice en lui tendant un cahier et un stylo. Je t'expliquerai durant la récréation le fonctionnement de la cantine et de l'internat.

Elle la remercia avant d'aller s'asseoir à son pupitre. Elle sentit dix paires d'yeux la scruter sans ciller tandis qu'elle s'installait, puis ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur le tableau noir lorsque la leçon commença.

\- Voyons voir si vous avez mémorisé ce que nous avons étudier hier, déclara la femme après avoir inscrit la date à la craie. Qui peut me rappeler le type de pokémon qui était au centre du cours ?

\- Les insectes, maîtresse, répondit aussitôt un élève blond aux cheveux gominés.

\- Bien, maintenant, je voudrais que vous me citiez au moins le nom de trois pokémon insecte.

Aussitôt, Cassy leva la main, au grand étonnement de tous, y compris de l'enseignante, qui l'interrogea tout de même. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à la réponse qui lui vint instinctivement, dans un souffle, elle récita :

\- Les Dardargnan, les Papillusion, les Scarabrute, les Insécateur, les Apitrini, les Muciole et les Lumivole, les...

\- Fort bien, ça suffira pour l'instant. Dis-moi, sais-tu où l'on croise toutes ces espèces à l'état sauvage ?

\- On les trouve généralement à la campagne. Les Papillusion et les Apitrini vivent souvent à proximité d'espaces fleuris, afin de pouvoir butiner. Les Muciole et les Lumivole ne s'éloignent jamais de l'eau, que ce soit d'un simple ruisseau ou d'un lac. Quant aux Dardargnan, Scarbrute et Insécateur, ils demeurent pour la plupart du temps dans les bois, là où peu d'humains viennent les déranger.

\- Excellent. Je crois que tu viens d'obtenir ta première bonne note, Cassy.

La fillette était fière, malgré le regard jaloux que lui lança le garçon du premier rang qui avait également répondu à une question. Apparemment, il était l'intellectuel de la classe, et semblait voir en elle une rivale potentielle au titre de meilleur élève. Ce n'était évidemment pas l'objectif de Cassy, cependant il l'ignorait.

La suite du cours se déroula normalement. Elle notait avec application dans son cahier les informations données par l'institutrice sur les altérations de statut qu'elle avait inscrites au tableau. Alors qu'elle apprenait qu'un pokémon empoisonné perdait progressivement de l'énergie lors d'un combat, tandis qu'un qui serait paralysé ne pourrait plus attaquer pendant un moment, elle repensa aux fioles que Cynthia avait achetées à la Boutique Pokémon, pour pouvoir justement traiter ce genre de cas. Elle aurait tant aimé dire au revoir à la Championne avant de quitter Sinnoh. Dire qu'elle ne la reverrait peut-être jamais...

L'annonce de la récréation créa une bousculade qui la tira de ses pensées mélancoliques. La femme qui leur dispensait les cours s'avança vers son pupitre, d'où Cassy se leva par simple politesse.

\- Tu as plus de connaissances que tu as bien voulu me le laisser entendre, je me trompe ?

\- Non, maîtresse, mais les insectes sont un sujet que je connais bien. Il y en avait beaucoup autour de la ferme, donc je sais de nombreuses choses à leur propos. Je les ai souvent observés, quand j'étais plus petite.

"Avec mon frère", allait-elle ajouter avant de ravaler la fin de sa phrase. Elle était Cassy Rilène, pour l'instant. Elle n'avait donc plus de frère. Éric n'existait plus que dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Je voudrais te parler de la vie à l'école en dehors des heures de cours, informa l'institutrice. La cantine se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir. Évidemment, l'accès aux cuisines est interdit aux élèves, sauf pour le dîner qu'ils doivent à tour de rôle aider à préparer. Ça se fait par ordre alphabétique, mais je te préviendrai à l'avance la première fois que ça sera à toi de le faire, le temps que tu t'habitues au rythme. Quant à l'internat, le couvre-feu est de vingt heures trente les jours de semaine, et une demi-heure plus tard lorsqu'il n'y a pas classe le lendemain. Gare à l'élève qui sera surpris hors de son lit ces horaires passés, sans quoi il sera de corvée de cuisine pendant une semaine. Les dortoirs se trouvent à l'étage, juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Celui des filles est à droite, celui des garçons à gauche. De la fin des cours à l'heure du souper, vous avez libre accès à la salle de classe afin de réviser vos leçons ou faire vos devoirs. Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à quitter l'établissement sans une permission exceptionnelle. S'il y a un point que tu n'as pas compris, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler, je te l'expliquerai de nouveau.

Une fois encore, Cassy remercia l'institutrice, puis les élèves revinrent progressivement dans la classe. La récréation s'était achevée. Bien vite, le déjeuner arriva, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de découvrir la cantine, une grande pièce à l'apparence insalubre et aux murs défraîchis. Une longue table en bois en occupait le centre, flanquée de deux bancs aux pieds inégaux qui remuaient dès que quelqu'un s'asseyait dessus.

Le repas n'était pas très bon, car la purée était sèche et fade, mais après avoir passé plusieurs jours à se nourrir essentiellement de baies, Cassy n'allait pas faire la difficile. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'occasion pour elle de sympathiser avec les fillettes qui étaient assises à ses côtés.

La première, Léa, était une blondinette au visage poupin et aux grands yeux bleu ciel. Elle était âgée de neuf ans. La seconde, Tina, avait un an de moins. Elle possédait une tignasse indomptable d'un orange volcanique et une multitude de tâches de rousseur sur son nez retroussé.

Le soir venu, elles prirent également le dîner ensemble, guère meilleur, en attendant l'heure d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été épuisante pour Cassy et, même si ses nouvelles connaissances étaient gentilles et serviables, elles n'en étaient pas moins trop bavardes.

Elles ne cessèrent de parler à aucun instant entre l'entrée au dessert. Le seul avantage que Cassy pouvait en retirer était de ne pas avoir à raconter de nouveaux mensonges à son propos, étant donné que ses deux camarades mobilisaient en grande partie la conversation. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autre afin de faire croire qu'elle arrivait à suivre leurs babillages parfois totalement incompréhensibles.

Elles se rendirent ensuite toutes les trois dans le dortoir, où Léa et Tina lui montrèrent son lit, qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre. C'était le seul qui était libre, car personne n'en voulait. D'après ce que Cassy comprit, les garçons s'étaient amusés, dans le seul but de les terrifier, à leur raconter que Darkrai guettait les fillettes à travers les vitres pour leur infliger d'affreux cauchemars.

Elle tressaillit en songeant à cette créature des ténèbres, que la Pokible présentait comme une créature maléfique, le maître des cauchemars. Elle-même, qui avait été éduqué dans le respect du livre saint, éprouvait depuis toujours une certaine crainte à l'encontre de ce pokémon. Cela la convainquit de réciter une prière destinée à le tenir à l'écart lorsqu'elle sortirait son chapelet.

Elle attendit que toutes les pensionnaires du dortoir se soient assoupies avant de commencer à psalmodier à voix très basse afin de ne pas les réveiller. Elle continuait à fixer la fenêtre avec une légère appréhension, bien qu'il y ait peu de chance pour qu'elle y voie apparaître le terrifiant Darkrai. D'après les textes le concernant, il apparaissait essentiellement les nuits sans lune, or ce soir-là, elle illuminait le ciel.

Elle rangea ensuite son chapelet dans le tiroir de la petite table de nuit mise à sa disposition. Assise sur le matelas raide et grumeleux, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle observait l'astre scintillant, à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que sa famille soit en train de le contempler à l'heure actuelle. Elle savait qu'ils étaient ailleurs, désormais. Dans un monde meilleur, sans aucun doute, mais où elle n'était pas.

Son frère aurait apprécié cette école, lui qui était si intelligent. Il aurait fait étalage de toute sa science, réalisé publiquement ses nombreuses expériences et tant d'autres choses. Il aurait été dans son élément, à savoir celui de la connaissance. Si le matin même, Cassy avait étonné l'institutrice en lui parlant des pokémon insecte, elle aurait sans doute été stupéfaite devant l'encyclopédie vivante qu'était Eric. Hélas, personne ne saurait jamais à quel point il était un génie.

Ce fut en pleurant que la fillette s'allongea sous sa couverture, sans pour autant quitter la lune des yeux. Elle nourrissait secrètement l'unique espoir que, où que soit dorénavant sa famille, elle puisse contempler un ciel aussi sublime que celui qu'elle voyait depuis la Terre en cet instant.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Wish you were here

Les semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement à l'école des dresseurs de Jadielle. Cassy travaillait dur pour que l'institutrice n'ait pas à regretter son choix de l'avoir acceptée parmi ses élèves, et cela parut fonctionner puisqu'elle obtint à chaque interrogation, écrite ou orale, d'excellentes notes.

Tout le monde attendait avec impatiente la première sortie scolaire qui devait avoir lieu à la fin du mois d'octobre, au cours de laquelle ils iraient observer les pokémon dans leur habitat naturel sur la route qui séparait la ville du Bourg-Palette. La fillette était aussi impatiente que ses condisciples : elle souhaitait retrouver la campagne, vestige de son enfance perdue.

Le matin de l'expédition, les élèves se levèrent encore plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée afin d'avoir le temps de préparer leur sac pour la journée. Ils devaient également descendre en cuisine chercher leur pique-nique pour l'emballer avec leurs affaires. L'institutrice n'avait pas encore annoncé les binômes, qu'elle dévoilerait lorsque tous les enfants seraient prêts et attendraient dans la cour.

Même si Cassy n'éprouvait aucune animosité envers ses autres camarades, elle espérait se retrouver avec Léa ou Tina, car c'était avec elles deux qu'elle avait le plus d'affinité depuis son arrivée. Elle déchanta bien vite lorsque, après avoir rejoint le reste du groupe hors du bâtiment, les deux fillettes furent placées dans la même équipe, tandis qu'elle-même devait s'associer avec Émilien, le premier de la classe qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment portée dans son coeur.

Ils acceptèrent néanmoins de se mettre côte à côte pour faire plaisir à l'institutrice, tandis qu'ils quittaient l'école pour de bon. Cassy portait un petit sac en bandoulière, alors que son camarade croulait sous le poids d'un lourd sac à dos. Intriguée par son contenu, elle l'interrogea, s'attirant davantage ses foudres :

\- Tu as emmené ton pupitre ou quoi ? Regarde, tu n'arrives même pas à porter tes affaires.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. J'ai pris le nécessaire. Appareil photo, livres... Tout ce dont nous aurons besoin pour observer les pokémon qui nous entoure. En revanche, vu à quel point tu es chargée, toi, je doute que ça t'intéresse vraiment.

\- Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose, moi : mes yeux, répondit-elle simplement avant d'être fusillée du regard.

Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une grosse demi-heure avant d'arriver sur la route 1, verdoyante. La faune et la flore étaient extrêmement développées en ces lieux, ce qui allait leur permettre d'enrichir grandement leurs connaissances. Après leur avoir ordonné de ne pas trop s'éloigner du point initial où ils venaient de faire halte, l'institutrice les autorisa à se disperser.

Cassy et Emilien cheminèrent un moment entre les arbres qui bordaient le chemin, jusqu'à apercevoir au même instant une Coxyclaque posée sur une branche. La fillette sortit son calepin avec un crayon à papier afin prendre des notes sur son comportement à l'état sauvage, tandis que son coéquipier la photographiait.

\- Alors, tu as réfléchi au type que tu allais prendre pour l'exposé qu'il nous faut rendre dans trois semaines ? s'enquit-elle afin de détendre l'atmosphère, car il ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute façon, tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est d'avoir la meilleure moyenne.

\- Pas du tout. Franchement, ça n'a aucune importance. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que nos résultats soient vraiment comparables : j'ai quatre ans de plus que toi. J'ai donc moins de mal à apprendre et à me concentrer.

\- Les pokémon eau, je pense, finit-il par révéler après un long silence. Et toi ?

\- Probablement les dragons, ou les types feu. Ce sont les deux espèces les plus puissantes, elles me fascinent.

Emilien se contenta de hocher la tête avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route. Dans leur dos, la Coxyclaque prit son envol. Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir ensuite un essaim de Chrysacier. Cassy nota leurs caractéristiques avant d'aider son partenaire à prendre leur dimension pour en établir la moyenne.

Ils étaient en train de ranger leur carnet dans leur sac lorsqu'un bruit les obligea à se retourner. Ils aperçurent une silhouette qui se découpait entre les arbres. Elle semblait se trouver venir vers eux.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, un homme d'âge mur aux cheveux grisonnants finit par apparaître dans leur champ de vision, vêtu d'une blouse blanche immaculée. La fillette se contenta de l'observer, alors qu'Emilien restait bouche bée à côté d'elle.

\- Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il en la secouant par le bras comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. C'est le professeur Chen.

\- Qui ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne le connais pas ? C'est un génie scientifique. Le plus grand spécialiste pokémon de la région Kanto, et probablement l'un des meilleurs au monde.

\- C'est du moins ma réputation, affirma l'intéressé en se dirigeant vers eux. Ravi de vous rencontrer, les enfants.

\- Je suis Émilien, monsieur. Et voici ma camarade de classe, Cassy. Nous sommes ici pour étudier la vie des pokémon dans leur habitat naturel.

\- Voilà qui sera sans doute très enrichissant pour vous. Mais dis-moi, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la fillette, n'es-tu pas un peu trop grande pour te trouver dans une École de dresseurs ? Tu dois avoir amplement l'âge de faire un voyage initiatique. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le souvenir de t'avoir déjà remis un starter ?

\- C'est parce que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée à moi. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, je devais aider mes parents à la maison, et je ne connaissais pas suffisamment les pokémon pour partir directement à l'aventure. J'ai donc réussi à convaincre l'institutrice de m'accepter, ce que je ne regrette pas, d'ailleurs. J'apprends probablement plus de choses à l'école.

\- Hum... Puisque le hasard a voulu que je vous rencontre tous deux, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour aller discuter avec votre classe au grand complet ? Je suis certain que vos camarades auront envie de me poser beaucoup de questions.

Les enfants acceptèrent et conduisirent le professeur Chen jusqu'à leur institutrice, qui n'en revint pas. Elle le salua très chaleureusement, à grand renfort de politesses exagérées, avant de rappeler tous ses élèves. Eux aussi restèrent ébahis en voyant l'homme qui se trouvait en compagnie de la quinquagénaire.

Une fois encore, Cassy se rendit compte de l'étendue de son ignorance alors qu'elle faisait face à cette éminence de la recherche, apparemment connue de tous, y compris des plus jeunes.

\- Que faites-vous ici, professeur ? interrogea Tina après avoir levé la main.

\- J'ai été rendre visite à un ami qui étudie de les oeufs de pokémon, afin qu'il me fasse part de ses dernières découvertes. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne reviens pas les mains vides.

Il souleva le rabat de sa sacoche en cuir épais pour en sortir une couveuse portative, dans laquelle se trouvait l'objet d'étude en question. Il le souleva quasiment à hauteur de son visage pour que tous les enfants puissent le voir, lesquels ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Apparemment, il s'agissait là d'un phénomène rare pour eux, alors que Cassy avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises des oeufs d'Etourmi dans des nids lors de ses promenades en forêt. Elle se tut cependant pour ne pas briser l'admiration des autres.

Alors que le professeur Chen remettait la précieuse découverte dans son sac, quelque chose sonna. C'était son PokéMatos, que la fillette avait déjà vu auparavant dans un livre sur les nouvelles technologies. Elle s'était efforcée de mémoriser son contenu par coeur afin de faire la différence entre une télévision et un ordinateur.

Elle savait donc désormais que ce petit appareil portatif servait entre autre à communiquer d'un endroit à un autre, de manière plus rapide et directe que les pokémon vol voyageurs. Ces appareils étaient cependant très onéreux, raison pour laquelle tout le monde n'en possédait pas.

Le chercheur décrocha avant de se retirer un peu à l'écart pour bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité. Sa conversation dura un bon moment, puis il finit par raccrocher. Il revint vers le groupuscule d'élèves qu'il avait laissé suspendu à ses lèvres, auprès duquel il s'excusa. Il devait partir, car une expérience qu'ils avaient débutée la veille dans son laboratoire était sur le point d'être menée à terme.

\- Professeur Chen, je sais que vous êtes un homme très occupé, affirma l'institutrice en lui serrant une nouvelle fois la main en guise d'au revoir, mais si un jour vous passez par Jadielle, j'espère que vous trouverez le temps de faire une halte à l'École des dresseurs. C'est si instructif pour les enfants que d'avoir affaire à un homme tel que vous.

\- Je ferai mon possible pour venir vous rendre une petite visite dans les semaines à venir. J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer, vous tous. Au plaisir.

Il leur adressa un bref signe de la main avant de reprendre sa route. La quinquagénaire frappa ensuite dans ses mains pour les encourager à se remettre au travail. Cassy s'installa dans l'herbe sur le bas-côté, face à un buisson dans lequel tentait vainement de se dissimuler un Chenipan.

Elle en esquissa un rapide croquis avant la pause déjeuner, où ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous ensemble. Elle fut heureuse de pouvoir s'installer avec Léa et Tina, car même si l'antipathie qu'Émilien éprouvait à son égard s'était atténuée depuis qu'elle avait nié vouloir lui voler son titre de premier de la classe, son air supérieur et prétentieux ne lui plaisait guère.

Ils reprirent ensuite l'observation au bout d'une heure. Cassy et son binôme étaient déjà certains d'avoir une excellente note grâce à toutes les remarques qu'ils avaient déjà annotées sur les pokémon, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de poursuivre leur travail pour autant. En apercevant un Aspicot, la fillette eut une idée.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais par hasard un récipient longiligne sur toi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Émilien lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau vide, à défaut d'autre chose, qu'il avait terminé lors du repas. Cassy s'en empara avant de s'approcher à pas de velours de l'insecte. Quand il ne prêta pas du tout attention à elle, elle déposa rapidement le goulot sur la pique située au sommet de son crâne, puis le saisit rapidement par la queue pour le retourner. Un liquide violacé s'écoula au compte goutte le long des parois en plastique. Lorsqu'il y en eu un demi-centimètre, Cassy relâcha la créature.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'exclama Émilien, interloqué. C'est dangereux de toucher un Aspicot à mains nues à cause du poison qu'il sécrète.

\- J'ai vu mon frè... père le faire des dizaines de fois, à la ferme. Justement, le poison sort par l'espèce de corne qu'il a sur la tête. Cette méthode est infaillible pour en récolter. En plus, elle t'évite d'être contaminée.

La fillette jeta un regard empreint de nostalgie à la bouteille qui contenait le liquide venimeux. Éric avait attrapé tant d'Aspicot de la sorte sous ses yeux, afin de remplir plusieurs fioles de leur poison qui lui était utile pour certaines de ses expériences, en raison de ses propriétés particulières qu'elle n'avait jamais pu retenir.

Dire qu'elle lui avait si souvent reproché de rester plongé dans ses recherches ! Si elle s'était davantage intéressée à ce qu'il faisait, elle aurait pu partager son savoir et son temps, deux choses qui lui faisaient désormais cruellement défaut.

Elle repensa au professeur Chen. Son frère aurait pu être un grand scientifique, lui aussi. Au moins tout aussi brillant, voire davantage. Il avait de l'intelligence à revendre, en plus de son talent, de sa logique et de sa méthodologie. À quinze ans seulement, il était un véritable génie, en ayant tout appris dans les livres ou dans l'observation des pokémon qui l'entouraient, sans l'aide de personne.

Le sort en avait cependant décidé autrement. Jamais Eric ne deviendrait chercheur ou professeur. Ses travaux ne seraient jamais achevés. Nul n'aurait connaissance des sujets qu'il avait passé si longtemps à étudier et les conclusions auxquelles il en était parvenu. Toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulées avaient disparu en même temps que lui.

Tandis qu'elle songeait à tout cela avec une profonde tristesse, un détail la frappa, sans quel ne s'y attende. Il s'agissait d'un indice, ou plutôt de leur absence. Comment son frère, un tel génie, avait pu se volatiliser en même temps que leurs parents sans laisser la moindre trace permettant de retrouver leurs agresseurs ?

Alors que la sortie touchait à sa fin, Cassy ne cessa de retourner cette question dans son esprit. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu la mettre sur la voie, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il était assez malin pour cela. Elle n'était pas retournée sur la scène de crime depuis le jour où elle l'avait découverte. Peut-être avait-il laissé une indication qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, car elle seule le connaissait aussi bien, raison pour laquelle la police n'avait rien trouvé.

Il lui fallait retourner à Sinnoh. Pas encore, car elle ne s'en sentait pas prête et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas la force de retourner dans le salon sanglant, mais un jour prochain, en espérant que l'endroit soit encore dans le même état et que personne n'ait déplacé ou effacé les potentiels indices semés par Éric.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Sensualité

Le professeur Chen programma sa visite à l'École des dresseurs pour la deuxième moitié du mois de novembre, le jour où les élèves devaient passer à l'oral pour leur exposé sur les types pokémon.

Cassy avait effectué de nombreuses recherches sur les dragons afin d'obtenir le maximum d'informations pour sa présentation. Son travail faisait environ une demi-douzaine de pages, et elle avait peur de s'attirer encore une fois les foudres d'Émilien lorsqu'il remarquerait qu'elle en avait trop fait.

L'institutrice, voulant que tout soit parfait pour la venue du scientifique, fit nettoyer le bâtiment de fond en comble. En plus du dîner à préparer, les enfants se virent ajouter de nouvelles corvées, telles que laver le sol, dépoussiérer les meubles, astiquer les carreaux... Pendant la semaine précédant la visite de l'éminent chercheur, tout le monde mit la main à la patte.

La veille du grand jour, la quinquagénaire vint voir Cassy qui époussetait des livres en compagnie de Léa. Une fois un ouvrage terminé, elles le donnaient à Tina qui le rangeait dans l'unique bibliothèque que possédait l'école, et qui se trouvait dans la salle de cours. Toutes les trois levèrent la tête lorsqu'elle arriva.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, maîtresse ? s'enquirent-elles en choeur.

\- Non, au contraire, vous faites un excellent travail. Continuez ainsi. Je dois simplement vous emprunter votre camarade un moment. Cassy, si tu veux bien venir avec moi, j'ai une autre tâche à te confier.

La fillette se mit debout, secoua son pantalon noir devenu poussiéreux, puis la suivit à l'extérieur où elle la conduisit. Ponyta se trouvait toujours au même endroit, attaché à la barrière à l'intérieur de la cour, où il pouvait paître tranquillement, car les mauvaises herbes ne manquaient pas.

\- Ça m'ennuie de te demander ça, mais la cuisinière s'est absentée et je ne peux pas laisser l'établissement sans surveillance, or j'ai cru comprendre que demain, nous aurons des invités supplémentaires. Comme tu es la seule à posséder un pokémon, et de surcroît que tu es la plus âgée, pourrais-tu te rendre au marché d'Argenta pour aller acheter un supplément de nourriture ?

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème. Mais qu'entendez-vous par "des invités supplémentaires" ?

\- Des journalistes. Ils veulent venir faire un article sur la visite du professeur Chen et c'est une occasion inespérée pour nous de développer notre renommée, dans l'espoir peut-être d'obtenir des subventions dont nous aurions bien besoin.

Cassy se mordit la lèvre lorsque son cerveau acheva de mettre toutes ces informations bout à bout. Les médias, ici, à Jadielle ? Dans son école ? Ce qu'elle croyait être une petite vie tranquille, à l'abri des regards de la police, se transforma instantanément en cauchemar.

\- Vous voulez dire que nous allons passer à la... télévision ? interrogea-t-elle en butant sur le dernier mot, même si elle avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre son fonctionnement plus en détail au cours des dernières semaines.

\- Oh non, quand même pas ! Ils veulent simplement faire un petit article à notre sujet dans la gazette de la ville. Tout au plus y aura-t-il une photo de groupe.

Voilà qui la rassurait. Elle pourrait plus facilement y échapper, à condition qu'elle trouve une bonne excuse à inventer. Beaucoup moins inquiète, elle sella son Ponyta afin de se mettre en route, tandis que son institutrice lui notait sur une feuille une liste de course. Après avoir reçu trois cents pokédollars pour régler les achats, Cassy put enfin partir.

Lors de ses premiers cours, les élèves avaient étudié la géographie de Kanto, si bien qu'elle savait désormais se repérer plus ou moins dans cette région qui lui était à l'origine inconnue. De toute façon, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle conservait toujours précieusement la carte que Sven lui avait offert dans la sacoche de sa selle, en plus de la cape qu'elle avait revêtue pour se protéger du froid mordant de l'automne.

Pour rallier Argenta, elle devait traverser la Forêt de Jade, réputée pour son abondance de pokémon insecte. La fillette sourit en se demanda comment réagirait Tina si elle se trouvait en sa compagnie, car elle avait horreur de ce type-là. Elle n'en croisa que très peu. Sans doute étaient-ils effrayés par la robe flamboyante de Ponyta, face au feu duquel ils étaient naturellement désavantagés.

Elle avait bientôt atteint la sortie du bois -qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler mélancoliquement celui qui bordait son ancienne maison- sans aucune encombre. À l'instant où elle en vit apparaître l'orée, un rire l'obligea à se retourner. Elle aurait juré qu'il provenait de dans son dos, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle allait reprendre sa progression lorsqu'elle remarqua un homme qui se tenait à quelques pas devant elle, au milieu du chemin.

\- Jolie cape, affirma-t-il en souriant.

\- Sven !

Rapidement, elle déchaussa ses étriers afin de pouvoir bondir à terre. Sitôt sur le plancher des Écremeuh, elle se dirigea vers lui en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, comme régie par son instinct, ses lèvres cherchèrent en hâte les siennes et elle l'embrassa fougueusement, une main triturant ses cheveux noirs, l'autre autour de son cou.

\- Ravi de voir que tu vas bien, déclara le jeune homme tandis qu'elle le relâchait, un peu gênée par son comportement qu'elle n'aurait su justifier, mais qui avait rosi ses joues et accéléré les battements de son coeur.

\- Que fais-tu ici, dans la Forêt de Jade ?

\- J'étais de passage à Argenta, je voulais visiter le musée. Ils ont une impressionnante collection de fossiles.

Cassy buvait ses paroles sans même chercher à les comprendre. Elle était fascinée par ce mystérieux personnage qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui provoquait en elle d'étranges tourbillons émotionnels. Elle le contemplait, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et toi, que fais-tu dans le coin ? La police est-elle toujours à tes trousses ?

\- Je crois qu'ils ont finalement laissé tomber la chasse. Je ne suis pas de celles qui se laissent attraper facilement. Je me rendais également à Argenta pour aller faire une course au marché. Je n'ai presque plus de nourriture, mentit-elle en songeant que, pour la reprise de justice qu'elle était censée être, une école n'était pas l'endroit où passer le plus inaperçu.

\- Tu es pressée ou tu as un peu de temps ?

\- Je crois que je ferais bien de me remettre en route le plus tôt possible. Toujours est-il que j'étais loin de m'attendre à te revoir, surtout pas ici.

\- Je suis venu régler une affaire à la demande de mon père, c'est un homme très occupé. Et toi ? L'importante chose que tu avais à faire ? Est-ce que tu as pu la mener à terme ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai progressé dans cette voie-là. En fait, pour le moment, je dirais même que je suis à l'arrêt complet vis-à-vis de ce but, mais qu'importe. Chaque chose en son temps. Je ferai ce qu'il faut lorsque l'heure sera venue.

\- Dans ce cas, murmura Sven en rapprochant son visage du sien, permets-moi de te souhaiter bonne chance encore une fois.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent la mâchoire de la fillette qui la sentit trembloter. Avec un frisson, elle tourna légèrement la tête, dégageant ainsi son cou contre lequel le visage de son ami se blottit. Elle eut l'impression que son coeur allait lâcher prise d'une seconde à l'autre tant il battait à vive allure.

\- Tu ne devais pas poursuivre ton chemin ? questionna-t-il d'une voix suave dans le creux de son oreille, tandis qu'il caressait sa joue du revers de la main.

\- Il me semble...

Coupant court à ce bref instant de sensualité, Cassy tourna les talons pour remonter sur le dos de son Ponyta. Sven lui adressa un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit par un sourire éclatant alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la direction opposée.

Pendant un instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se culpabiliser. Sa famille avait disparu et elle ne pensait qu'à se jeter dans les bras du premier venu. Elle songea à réciter une prière dans l'espoir d'effacer sa mauvaise conduite, mais elle savait que ce serait mal de s'excuser auprès d'Arceus d'un acte qu'elle ne regrettait pas vraiment. Qui plus est, elle ne pouvait nier l'effet que Sven avait sur elle, ce qu'elle assimilait dans son esprit à un péché. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait rien faire sous peine d'être disgraciée par le Seigneur.

Elle préféra mettre son comportement sur le dos de l'impulsivité, sur son jeune âge naïf et son désir de vouloir expérimenter des choses nouvelles et inconnues. En dehors de son frère et des enfants de sa classe, elle ne connaissait pas d'autres garçons. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle agissait de manière si peu religieuse en présence de Sven, oubliant tous les dogmes lorsqu'elle était en sa présence.

Mentalement, elle se jura de faire plus attention à son comportement au cas-où leurs chemins seraient un jour amenés à se recroiser, puis elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire : venger sa famille, certes, mais dans un futur beaucoup plus proche, se rendre au marché pour aller chercher les provisions notées sur sa liste de courses.

Malgré toutes ses belles paroles et ses efforts pour détourner incessamment son esprit de Sven, elle ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres du bout des doigts en songeant en celles du jeune homme, semblables à du velours. Plus d'une fois, elle frôla son cou à l'endroit où il avait enfoui son visage, ce qui lui procura toujours le même frisson, tandis qu'elle achetait toutes les denrées qu'il lui fallait ramener à l'école.

Son image ne cessait d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Grand, ténébreux, toujours vêtu de noir de manière impeccable, il était d'une beauté peu commune, mais extrêmement renversante. Cassy secoua la tête pour tenter, en vain, d'en chasser toutes les pensées impures qui étaient en train de l'envahir.

Juste avant de prendre la route en sens inverse pour repartir à Jadielle, en ouvrant la sacoche de sa selle pour y mettre les provisions, elle aperçut son chapelet dont elle ne se séparait jamais. En dépit de toutes ses réflexions, elle décida de se confesser dans l'espoir qu'Arceus l'aiderait à s'entourer d'une carapace nécessaire pour éloigner d'elle le péché qui semblait la guetter :

\- Je Vous en prie, Seigneur, ne me laissez pas tomber entre les griffes de Darkrai. Je Vous promets de tout faire pour lutter contre ce désir qui me tente, afin de demeurer dans votre lumière, mais je Vous conjure de m'y aider. Guidez mon coeur dans le droit chemin, car il n'a désormais plus d'autre repère que la foi qui le lie à Vous. J'espère, Arceus, que Vous entendrez cette modeste prière.

Après cela, Cassy, l'estomac noué, fit accélérer Ponyta en direction de l'École des dresseurs, avec le mince espoir que les erreurs de jeunesse ne seraient pas comptabilisées dans la balance du jugement ultime, comme on le lui avait appris lorsqu'elle était encore en bas-âge. Elle avait grandi avec cette certitude de devoir toujours rester dans le droit chemin pour pouvoir un jour prétendre à l'accès du royaume de l'Alpha et, même si c'était difficile, elle comptait bien s'y tenir.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Je recherche

Le lendemain matin, tout était fin prêt pour accueillir le professeur Chen. L'institutrice avait bien insisté pour que ses élèves portent une tenue convenable, et tous, y compris les plus jeunes, avaient accepté de faire un effort vestimentaire pour donner une bonne impression.

Leur invité de marque devait arriver aux alentours de neuf heures, aussi dix minutes avant le grand moment, ils s'alignèrent tous sous la grande banderole de bienvenue fabriquée exprès pour l'occasion, sur laquelle les enfants avaient tenté de dessiner grossièrement des pokémon en fonction de leurs capacités.

\- Rappelez-vous que j'attends de votre part un comportement exemplaire. Le premier qui fera quoi que ce soit susceptible de mettre l'école et ses camarades dans l'embarras se verra de corvée de cuisine pendant deux semaines. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

\- Oui, maîtresse, répondit le petit groupe en chœur.

\- N'oubliez pas d'appeler le professeur Chen ainsi, ou alors monsieur. Et surtout, ne le tutoyez pas, d'accord ? Levez toujours la main avant de prendre la parole, sauf si vous y êtes invités ou interrogés. Pas de bousculades, de cris ou d'enfantillages. Je veux que vous restiez calme tout au long de cette journée. C'est un grand honneur que nous fait le professeur alors qu'il est sûrement débordé. Ne gâchez pas cette chance, d'autant que les journalistes de la gazette locale seront là.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant l'institutrice au milieu de ses recommandations. Ses joues rosirent tandis qu'elle se précipitait pour aller ouvrir, un air digne sur le visage. Les élèves se tinrent droit au centre de la pièce et, tandis que leur invité pénétrait à l'intérieur, ils s'écrièrent comme un seul homme :

\- Bienvenue à l'École des dresseurs de Jadielle, professeur Chen !

Ce n'était cependant pas le tant attendu scientifique qui se trouvait aux côtés de l'enseignante, mais un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir une quinzaine d'années environ, aux cheveux hérissés et des yeux rieurs couleur noisette. Des fossettes apparurent de part et d'autre de sa bouche lorsqu'il leur adressa un sourire. Devant le nouveau venu qu'ils avaient pris pour le professeur, quelques enfants ouvrirent des yeux ronds, tandis que les plus jeunes pouffaient de rire.

Seule Cassy ne laissa transparaître aucune expression. En voyant celui qui venait d'arriver, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux une copie bien pâle de son frère. La blouse blanche qu'il portait était typique d'Eric, tout comme ses traits, à la fois si gracieux et pourtant un peu dédaigneux, caractéristiques de ceux qui en savent plus que les autres et qui n'ont pas peur de le montrer.

Finalement, elle eut un pauvre sourire pour le garçon, au travers duquel elle croyait apercevoir son aîné. Il s'avança en direction du groupuscule, qu'il salua chaleureusement d'un signe de la main, avant de se présenter dans les formes, provoquant une déception non dissimulée parmi les élèves :

\- Je suis Régis Chen, le petit-fils du professeur. Mon grand-père n'a pas pu venir, mais il m'a demandé de l'excuser auprès de vous tous et de prendre sa place pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que je me montrerai à la hauteur, car je suis loin d'avoir ses connaissances en pokémonologie, même si je l'assiste maintenant depuis déjà un bon moment.

Tout le monde resta silencieux. L'air dépité des enfants en disait suffisamment long sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Le jeune scientifique parut s'en rendre compte, car sa bouche se tordit en une grimace qui exprimait sa gêne. Au terme d'une longue minute au cours de laquelle personne ne bougea, il se tourna vers l'institutrice pour lui demander quel était le programme qu'elle avait prévu.

\- Les élèves doivent présenter leur exposé à l'oral sur les types des pokémon.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite ? Je pourrais ainsi compléter leurs travaux s'ils ont oublié de traiter un point important ou une information capitale.

\- Vous avez entendu monsieur Chen, les enfants ? Retournez à vos place. Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Vous viendrez à tour de rôle au tableau pour nous faire partager vos recherches.

Les dix enfants s'assirent de concert, tandis que Régis prenait une chaise qu'il installa au fond de la classe, seul. Il n'était pas très loin de Cassy, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard. Il ne le surprit pas, pas plus qu'il n'entendit le soupir nostalgique qui lui échappa.

Ce fut Léa qui passa la première au tableau, exposant les principales caractéristiques du type plante, car elle adorait les fleurs. Les élèves l'applaudirent à la fin de sa présentation, et Cassy fit de même, bien qu'elle n'ait rien suivi du travail de son amie. Son esprit était ailleurs, comme souvent quand l'absence de son frère devenait trop pénible à supporter.

Elle prêta un plus vague intérêt au travail d'Emilien, qui avait fait quelque chose de sobre, concis, mais très complet. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il obtiendrait une meilleure note qu'elle à ce devoir, pour que cesse enfin complètement leur pseudo-rivalité. Elle regarda les quelques informations qu'elle avait relevées sur son cahier depuis le début des exposés. Il n'y en avait que très peu : elle n'avait quasiment rien écouté.

Ce fut ensuite à son tour de se rendre au tableau. La patronyme qu'elle s'était choisie commençait par un "R", et la plaçait donc à la fin de la liste. Elle passa en huitième position, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Prenant ses feuilles dans sa main, elle traversa la salle entière, accrochant au passage le regard d'encouragement que Tina lui lança.

Elle se plaça face aux autres, en faisant son maximum pour se concentrer et ne pas détourner ses yeux de ses notes, sans quoi elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de les poser à nouveau sur Régis, et l'image d'Eric menant ses expériences l'assaillirait encore une fois.

Elle commença par justifier son choix de sujet, le type dragon, avant d'en donner quelques exemples. Après de nombreuses heures passées à faire des recherches, elle avait beaucoup de noms d'espèces à l'esprit, aussi illustra-t-elle souvent ses propos en faisant référence à des pokémon. Elle évoqua même Peter, le dracologue Maître du Plateau Indigo, dont elle avait découvert l'existence dans un livre.

\- Excellent, Cassy, comme toujours, affirma l'institutrice lorsqu'elle eut achevé sa conclusion sur la puissance colossale des dragons. Les autres, avez-vous des questions à poser à votre camarade ?

L'exposé de la fillette avait été si complet qu'aucun point n'avait besoin qu'elle s'y attarde davantage. Tout le monde avait parfaitement assimilé ce qu'elle avait dit, malgré les termes complexes qu'elle avait parfois pu employer.

Quand tout le monde fut passé à l'oral, les élèves eurent le droit de sortir en récréation. L'enseignante leur demanda d'être sages, à défaut de pouvoir les surveiller, car elle devait discuter avec Régis. Cassy profita de la pause pour aller voir Ponyta, qui se languissait dans un coin.

Elle avait beau s'être rendue en sa compagnie à Argenta la veille, il avait besoin d'espace. C'était un jeune pokémon fougueux qui désirait se dégourdir les jambes, or au lieu de cela, il passait ses journées attaché dans une cour minuscule où il manquait cruellement de place. Elle avait songé à le libérer pour son propre bien, mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre puisqu'il lui avait été offert par ses parents.

\- Il doit trouver le temps long.

Régis arriva à sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Elle répondit affirmativement d'un hochement de tête tout en flattant l'encolure du poney de feu. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, personne ne souhaitant prononcer un mot. Cassy ne se sentait pas à son aise en présence du jeune homme.

\- Tu es la fille qui aurait dû faire son voyage initiatique il y a déjà trois ans, non ?

\- C'est exact, cependant je n'avais pas les connaissances adéquates.

\- Je le sais. Mon grand-père m'a parlé de toi. Tout à l'heure, pourtant, tu m'as bluffé avec ton exposé.

\- J'ai simplement fait beaucoup de recherches pour savoir de quoi je parlais, voila tout.

\- Et cela ne te dérange pas, à ton âge, d'être à l'école avec des enfants beaucoup plus jeunes que toi tandis que tous ceux de ta génération sont sur les routes dans l'espoir de devenir un jour un excellent dresseur ?

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? Si faire un voyage initiatique est si bien que ça, pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore en train de poursuivre le tien ?

\- Eh, j'ai quinze ans et j'ai déjà affronté deux Ligues ! J'ai décidé de suspendre mes activités de dresseur pour une durée indéterminée afin d'assister mon grand-père à son laboratoire.

Quinze ans... L'âge d'Éric. Décidément, ce garçon avait tout en lui pour ramener à la surface les souvenirs douloureux de celui qui n'était plus. Cassy regarda son interlocuteur, gênée de lui en vouloir parce qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un sans même en avoir conscience.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question. C'était malvenu de ma part. En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas certaine de toute façon d'être très attirée par l'art du dressage. Je pense que c'est l'élevage qui fait d'un pokémon ce qu'il deviendra par la suite. Et puis, mes parents ét... sont fermiers, donc j'ai déjà quelques bases dans ce domaine-là.

\- Intéressant, commenta Régis. Peut-être l'ignores-tu, mais mon grand-père conserve les pokémon capturés par les dresseurs au cours de leur voyage.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il commence à en avoir tellement qu'il aimerait beaucoup avoir une âme charitable supplémentaire en mesure de l'aider à s'occuper d'eux. Est-ce que ça te plairait ?

\- Pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? questionna Cassy, un peu méfiante.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas, ici ? Je ne dis pas que tu n'apprends rien, mais tu n'avances pas au même rythme que les plus jeunes. Et puis, tu dois te sentir seule, non ?

À contrecœur, Cassy finit par acquiescer. Effectivement, lors de la correction des exercices qu'elle avait réussis ou de la seconde explication d'une même leçon pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas comprise, elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Qui plus est, même si elle s'entendait très bien avec Léa et Tina, ainsi qu'avec tous ses autres camarades, Émilien inclus dans une moindre mesure, discuter parfois avec une personne de son âge lui manquait cruellement.

\- Je ne peux pas pour autant abandonner les cours. Il y a tant de choses que j'ai encore à apprendre, et que pour l'instant j'ignore. Je peux te confier un secret ? Cet été, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était une pokéball.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux découvrir tout ça sur le tas, souligna Régis. À la vue de ce que tu as montré ce matin dans ton exposé, je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu as une capacité indiscutable mener par toi-même tes propres investigations et étancher ainsi ta soif de connaissances.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton grand-père accepterait que je travaille avec vous à son laboratoire ?

\- Bien sûr. Il a vraiment besoin d'un nouvel employé, et il pourrait t'enseigner beaucoup de choses. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, dans la limite de mon savoir. Je suis certain que ça t'apporterais beaucoup plus que de rester à l'école ici. C'est bon pour les enfants, je ne le nie pas, mais je pense que tu es un peu trop âgée pour que ce genre d'études te soit véritablement bénéfique.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. C'est si soudain.

La proposition était tentante, mais Cassy n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'accepter. À l'École des dresseurs, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. La seule épreuve à laquelle elle s'était vue confrontée avait été la visite médicale, mais elle l'avait finalement passée sans aucun incident.

Ici, personne ne lui posait de question sur son passé, et les rares fois où cela se produisait, elle trouvait toujours le moyen d'éluder. Elle était en sécurité, tranquille, et n'avait quasiment aucune justification à donner. Cela lui apportait un avantage considérable qu'elle ne pouvait négliger. Serait-ce toujours le cas si elle choisissait d'accepter l'offre de Régis ?

\- Écoute, rien ne t'oblige à me répondre tout de suite. Prends la journée pour y réfléchir, d'accord ? Et même si d'ici là, tu ne t'es toujours pas décidée, tu pourras me contacter au laboratoire au cours des prochains jours.

Cassy hocha la tête, promettant d'y réfléchir. C'était surtout le pour et le contre qu'elle devait soupeser : que devait-elle choisir entre l'abri que lui offrait l'école sur la police et le monde extérieur, encore trop inconnu ? Elle décida de ne pas se presser. Elle avait un peu de temps pour réfléchir au choix qu'elle ferait, aussi retourna-t-elle en cours en compagnie du garçon qui lui évoquait vaguement son frère disparu.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Invece no

\- C'est d'accord, finit par déclarer Cassy en pivotant sur son siège. Je veux bien venir travailler au laboratoire du professeur Chen. Par contre, j'aimerais qu'on ne me pose pas trop de questions.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- À propos de ma vie privée, et de tout ce qu'il n'est pas nécessaire aux autres de savoir.

\- Pas de problème, accepta Régis, pensant sans doute qu'elle devait être timide et réservée. J'irai parler à ton institutrice : il te faudra obtenir sa bénédiction, mais cela ne devrait pas difficile.

Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui, une fois encore, contracta son estomac dans un spasme douloureux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le voir pour qui il était vraiment, au lieu d'avoir sans cesse l'image de son frère qui lui revenait à l'esprit ? Il n'était pas lui, bon sang ! Éric n'était plus, désormais. Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse à cette triste réalité plutôt que d'attendre désespérément un signe rassurant de sa part.

Cassy continua à prendre des notes avec applications. Plusieurs fois, Régis se rendit au tableau pour leur expliquer un phénomène typique de la pokémonologie ou leur donner divers conseils sur le comportement à adopter en présence des créatures parmi lesquelles ils vivaient. La fillette préférait se concentrer sur son travail, quitte à s'y noyer, que de perdre une nouvelle fois la face en assimilant son passé à toute caractéristique qui pourrait y être semblable dans le présent.

Lorsqu'arriva la fin des cours, les élèves jetèrent pêle-mêle leurs affaires dans leur cartable et se précipitèrent dehors, après avoir brièvement remercié Régis pour sa visite. Ce dernier leur avait adressé un clin d'oeil collectif, puis patienta à côté du pupitre de Cassy pendant qu'elle bouclait son sac pour aller parler à l'enseignante.

La fillette avait peur de sa réaction. Elle avait tout fait pour être acceptée dans cette école, malgré les réticences et son âge trop élevé, et voilà qu'elle songeait déjà à partir après un trimestre à peine. Qu'allait dire l'institutrice ? La réprimanderait-elle ? Ou lui interdirait-elle seulement de partir ?

Régis commença par lui exposer la proposition qu'il lui avait faite. Il s'attarda sur les avantages que cela lui offrirait si elle venait travailler chez le professeur Chen. La femme écouta patiemment, hochant parfois la tête pour montrer qu'elle suivait ses explications, contrairement à Cassy qui n'entendait même pas, inquiète au sujet de la réponse à venir. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir presque fait un caprice pour être admise dans cette école qu'elle voulait désormais quitter.

\- Ma foi, c'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de mieux, affirma la quinquagénaire. Tu es une très bonne élève, je te regretterai. Je pense néanmoins que Régis a raison, tu finiras par te lasser ici. C'est ce que je craignais depuis le début, d'où mon hésitation à t'accepter parmi nous. Je savais à quel point ce serait difficile pour toi de patienter pour apprendre au même rythme que les autres quand tu étais beaucoup plus rapide. Heureusement, voilà qu'une autre initiative s'offre à toi.

\- Alors vous êtes d'accord ? Je peux partir chez le professeur Chen ?

\- Je n'y vois aucune objection. Tu seras sans doute plus à ta place là-bas, et probablement plus utile, aussi. Je te demanderai toutefois de ne pas quitter l'école avant vendredi soir. Tu n'as pas oublié que les examens trimestriels doivent se dérouler à la fin de la semaine ? Même si tu t'en vas ensuite, j'aimerais que tu les passes, afin de terminer au moins une période dans les formes.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Régis. Je ne travaille pas les week-end, aussi pourrais-je venir te chercher ici samedi matin. Comme tu ne dois pas savoir où se trouve le laboratoire de mon grand-père, je t'y conduirai. Ça te laissera également le temps de préparer tes affaires et d'avertir ta famille. Tes parents vont sans doute être très heureux pour toi.

\- Oui... Fous de joie, même, répondit mollement la fillette, le regard vide.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de discuter, les deux journalistes, qui les avaient rejoints en fin d'après-midi, pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe. Ils étaient sortis pour aller demander aux les élèves de se tenir prêts pour la photo de groupe. Cassy avait osé espérer qu'ils renonceraient à cette idée et qu'ils se contenteraient simplement d'écrire quelques lignes dans une gazette locale, sans illustration, mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance habituelle. Il était à présent trop tard pour inventer une excuse.

En proie à une véritable crise de panique doublée d'une joute mentale pour savoir qu'elle était la meilleure option qui s'offrait à elle -hormis prendre la fuite à vive allure ou se faire défigurer dans les secondes à venir-, elle suivit Régis et l'institutrice hors de la salle de classe.

Les enfants étaient déjà alignés, les moins grands assis au premier rang, les autres debout derrière. Cassy prit place à côté de Léa, tentant vainement de dissimuler son visage. Le petit-fils du professeur Chen, qui se tenait à sa gauche, parut s'en rendre compte, car il la repoussa doucement du bras pour la placer en retrait, où l'ombre de ses cheveux hérissés masquait en grande partie ses traits.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, à la fois heureuse et surprise de voir que son unique clause était si facilement acceptée. Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi elle cherchait tant à être à l'abri de l'objectif, se contentant simplement de la dissimuler. Elle finit par lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant, mais elle ne fut pas certaine qu'il le vit.

Le soir venu, après le repas, Cassy resta assise sur son lit. Dormant comme à son habitude avec ses vêtements, elle fut la première couchée, bien avant que les autres ne soient en pyjama. Elle n'avait pas sommeil, mais elle tenait à éluder les questions au sujet de la proposition de Régis. Elle-même cherchait à se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix : la rapidité, à défaut de la sécurité.

Le comportement du garçon l'avait rassuré. Bien qu'elle l'intrigue sûrement, il semblait comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas en révéler trop long sur elle. Cette marque d'attention la touchait. Finalement, elle n'avait peut-être rien à craindre de son départ chez le professeur Chen, si du moins son petit-fils arrivait à le convaincre de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Cassy était allongée sur le flanc, en chien de fusil, tournée du côté de la fenêtre, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la pièce. Regardant d'un oeil par-dessus son épaule, elle vit ses fidèles amies, Léa et Tina, s'approcher de son lit pendant que les autres sombraient dans les bras de Cressélia.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'en vas ? demanda la rousse à voix très basse, afin qu'elles ne soient pas surprises hors de leur lit. Tu ne veux plus rester avec nous ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Vous savez très bien que j'ai de l'affection à votre égard. C'est juste que, depuis le départ, je ne devrais pas être ici. Je suis trop âgée pour rester dans cette école. Chez le professeur Chen, je ferai la même chose, mais pour les adolescents, vous comprenez ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu nous laisses ? se vexa Léa.

\- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Jadielle n'est même pas à une heure à pied du Bourg-Palette. À dos de Ponyta, ça doit faire moitié moins. Je reviendrai vous voir, ne vous tracassez pas. Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'allais vous abandonner, non ?

\- Bah... Si, un peu...

\- Absolument pas. J'essayerai de passer aussi souvent que possible. Peut-être pas au début, car il faudra que je sois très assidue. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre de vrais scientifiques, mais par la suite, je viendrai lorsque j'aurai un moment.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si je vous le dis.

Elle vit le regard de ses camarades briller sous les rayons lunaires qui filtraient par la fenêtre. Tendrement, elle leur caressa les cheveux d'une main. Elles lui manqueraient sincèrement. Parfois, tout comme elle avait vu Éric en Régis, elle avait eu tendance à s'assimiler aux deux petites.

La naïveté de Léa lui évoquait la sienne, bien qu'elle se soit envolée depuis son départ, tandis que Tina avait en elle la même joie de vivre, qui s'était également atténuée. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir, enfant, insouciante, temps qui lui semblait désormais bien loin, alors que cette succession d'évènements désagréables était survenue seulement trois mois auparavant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, après ? Toi aussi, tu partiras en voyage initiatique ? Dans ce cas, tu pourras peut-être le faire en même temps que moi, puisque j'aurai le droit d'aller chercher mon premier pokémon en avril prochain, si j'obtiens plus de douze à mon test d'apprentie dresseuse, proposa Léa, fière de son idée.

\- Ça m'aurait plu, mais je n'escompte pas me lancer dans le dressage. Je préfère plutôt l'élevage. Et je pense que lorsque j'aurai acquis suffisamment d'expérience, je me rendrai à Sinnoh.

Une petite moue triste apparut sur les traits des fillettes. Cassy les rassura en leur promettant qu'elles resteraient en contact, sachant malgré tout que cela serait difficile, car si elle retournait dans sa région natale, ce serait pour se lancer sur la trace des assassins de sa famille, mission qui pourrait se révéler aussi dangereuse pour ceux qui l'entouraient que pour elle-même.

\- Pourquoi à Sinnoh ? questionna Tina. Nous l'avons étudiée en géographie, et il n'y a rien dans cette région que Kanto ne possède pas. Tu pourrais rester ici. Ce ne sont pas les pokémon rares qui manquent.

\- De nos jours, avec le bateau, nous pouvons passer d'un endroit à un autre dans la même journée. Ce n'est pas aussi loin que vous semblez le croire. Et puis, pendant ce temps-là, Léa fera son voyage initiatique, toi, tu poursuivras tes études...

\- Mais qu'y a-t-il là-bas pour que tu veuilles tant t'y rendre au lieu de rester ici ?

Cassy se força à leur adresser un sourire crispé, qui fut douloureux pour chaque muscle de sa mâchoire. Connaissant bien le tempérament de ses amies, elle savait qu'elles ne lâcheraient pas le morceau avant de lui avoir soutiré la moindre information. Elle songea qu'elle serait finalement peut-être tout aussi bien chez le professeur Chen, qui ne l'assénerait sans doute pas autant de questions, même si lui aurait probablement plus de difficulté à croire ses mensonges. Au terme d'un brève réflexion, elle dit :

\- Mes parents sont originaires de Sinnoh. Ils vivaient là-bas avant de venir s'installer près de Parmanie. J'aimerais découvrir cette région où ils ont passé une grande partie de leur vie. C'est important pour moi.

Ils y auraient sûrement passé leur existence entière si d'autres gens sans scrupule n'avaient pas décidé de sceller leur sort par une mort atroce, sans laisser aucune trace de leur passage qui permettrait de les retrouver. Cassy se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, tandis que ses interlocutrices décidaient enfin de se coucher.

Raviver ses souvenirs avant d'aller dormir ne fut pas la meilleure des idées. Elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, recroquevillée en boule sur son matelas grumeleux. Elle songeait à son ancienne chambre, qu'elle avait saccagée avant son départ, au confort de son habitation, et à la douceur du soleil levant sur les champs verdoyants.

Elle n'aimait pas Jadielle, ville grisâtre de béton, où les bâtiments se situaient quasiment les uns sur les autres, où l'espace manquait cruellement. Elle regrettait la campagne, pure, délicate, innocente. Par-dessus tout, elle désespérait de l'absence des siens, douleur insoutenable, même si elle se demandait parfois pourquoi ses parents ne lui avaient pas parlé de toutes ces choses qu'elle ignorait.

Ils étaient partis, la laissant seule dans l'incertitude, dans l'inconnu. Son frère s'en serait sorti sans peine, car il s'avait se tirer seul de situations délicates, mais elle, qui avait grandi dans un petit cocon douillet, cajolée et entourée de soins, elle se sentait seule, perdue, dans le monde froid et austère qui l'entourait désormais, et où elle errait à tâtons sans le moindre repère.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Beautiful silence

Cassy passa ses examens sans encombre, avec la certitude d'obtenir une excellente note. Elle se figea une fois encore lorsque l'institutrice parla d'envoyer son bulletin du premier trimestre à ses parents sitôt le dernier devoir corrigé, mais personne ne s'en aperçut. Puisqu'elle avait communiqué une mauvaise adresse, sortie tout droit de son imagination, elle espérait que les documents se perdraient en chemin plutôt que de revenir à leur expéditeur.

Comme il l'avait promis, le samedi qui suivit en début de matinée, Régis vint chercher Cassy à l'École des dresseurs. Elle avait déjà préparé ses maigres effets et s'efforçait de coiffer ses cheveux redevenus mi-longs, hérissés ce jour-là par d'innombrables épis, afin de faire bonne impression devant le professeur Chen.

Elle arborait le même style de vêtements qu'à l'accoutumée : une chemise ample et un pantalon trop grand qui avaient appartenu à son frère. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à porter des habits masculins et les robes ne lui manquaient pas. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise ainsi.

Elle descendit à la cantine où elle se contenta de prendre une pomme, l'estomac trop noué pour songer à avaler quoi que ce soit. Les adieux furent sobres. Elle embrassa les plus jeunes, dont la majorité avait le visage taché de lait chocolaté, avant de saluer les aînés.

Tina et Léa ne purent s'empêcher de verser une larme, et même Emilien vint lui serrer la main, bien qu'un air soulagé se lise sur ses traits : il n'aurait plus à travailler avec acharnement pour rester le premier de la classe, titre qu'il avait finalement réussi à conserver avec un dixième de point d'avance s'il se fiait à ses calculs.

Régis avait patienté dans la cour pour lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Après avoir remercié encore une fois son institutrice de l'avoir acceptée en ces lieux et exprimé son regret de partir si vite, elle le rejoignit. Il l'attendait à côté de Ponyta, qu'elle devait encore seller.

\- Pourquoi ne le rentres-tu pas dans sa pokéball ? demanda le garçon tout en lui passant la sangle qui pendait sous son ventre pour lui faire gagner du temps.

\- Il n'en a pas.

\- Dans ce cas, capture-le. Ça t'éviterait tout ce travail à chaque fois.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, une fois, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. La pokéball a chancelé avant de le libérer. Il est à moi depuis assez longtemps, maintenant, mais il n'en reste pas moins un pokémon sauvage. Il ne veut pas être enfermé, car il a prit l'habitude de vivre en extérieur.

\- Peu commun, mais pas impossible. J'ai déjà vu un cas similaire avec le Pikachu d'un ami. Lui non plus ne serait rentré pour rien au monde dans une pokéball.

Cassy vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de la sacoche qui bordait la selle afin d'être certaine de ne rien oublier. Comme toutes ses affaires se trouvaient à l'intérieur, ils purent se mettre en route. Pendant un long kilomètre, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Le silence ne dérangeait pas la fillette, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de son compagnon. Lui paraissait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Elle comprit alors que s'il ne parlait pas, c'était à cause de la condition qu'elle avait imposée à sa venue. Il préférait se taire dans le but d'éviter de poser une question qui pourrait la déranger sans s'en apercevoir, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant une telle prévenance.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, toujours sans rien dire. Cassy tenait dans sa main serrée les rênes de Ponyta, qui était ravi de se dégourdir les pattes. À plusieurs reprises, ils firent une pause pour lui permettre de brouter un peu. L'herbe était si verte sur la route qui séparait Jadielle du Bourg-Palette qu'il ne pouvait s'en priver. Soudain, alors qu'ils attendaient que le pokémon ait terminé, Régis se décida à briser la glace :

\- Tu verras, tu seras très bien au laboratoire. Mon grand-père est quelqu'un de formidable. Tu apprendras vite tout ce que tu ne sais pas encore, beaucoup plus qu'à l'école. Et tu pourras voir différentes espèces de près. Nous devons en recenser environ deux cents. Toi qui t'intéresses à l'élevage, tu verras, tu te sentiras vite à ton aise parmi nous. Je suis certain que tous les scientifiques t'auront préparé un accueil chaleureux.

\- Ce serait vraiment sympathique de leur part, mais... Je ne suis pas certaine d'être à la hauteur. Et si jamais je vous décevais ? Ou si je ne parvenais pas à faire ce que le professeur Chen attend de moi ?

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour ça se produise. Je t'aiderai au début, ensuite tu prendras le rythme toute seule. Il faut simplement être à l'écoute des pokémon et faire attention à leurs besoins. Comme ce Ponyta ne m'a pas l'air malheureux, je suis certain que tu n'auras aucun mal à t'en sortir.

À cause de leurs nombreuses pauses, il leur fallut près de deux heures pour atteindre le Bourg-Palette. C'était un minuscule village, qui contrastait avec une ville de la taille Jadielle. Bien qu'il s'étende sur une superficie identique à celle de Mérolia, il était nettement moins fourni en bâtiment.

Tout au plus pouvait-on y dénombrer une trentaine d'habitations. Il n'y avait pas de Centre Pokémon et encore moins de commissariat, ce qui soulagea la fillette. Un seul bâtiment attirait véritablement le regard, plus vaste et plus haut que les autres, que Régis présenta comme le laboratoire de son grand-père.

Elle le suivit docilement à l'intérieur, où deux scientifiques en blouse blanche étudiaient minutieusement le contenu de divers tubes à essai sur un plan de travail, tandis qu'un troisième observait quelque chose dans un microscope, tout en prenant des notes à l'aveugle de la main droite.

Quand ils entendirent la porte coulissante se refermer derrière eux, ils levèrent la tête de leur tâche respective. Abandonnant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils se dirigèrent vers Cassy pour se présenter, bien qu'elle ne retienne aucun de leur nom. Regis avait dû faire passer le message, car en dehors d'interrogations polies pour savoir comment elle allait, ils ne demandèrent rien.

\- Le professeur Chen vient de sortir, Régis, informa celui qui avait le microscope quelques instants auparavant. Il avait besoin de baies pour une expérience. À moins que ce ne soit pour un pokémon. Il est resté très vague, mais bon, tu sais comment il est. En tout cas, il ne sera pas de retour avant un bon moment.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu viens, Cassy ? Je vais en profiter pour te faire visiter les lieux. Commençons par conduire ton Ponyta au pré avec les autres.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils sortirent de l'établissement devant lequel elle avait demandé à son pokémon de l'attendre. Son nouvel ami lui indiqua un chemin de terre étroit qui passait derrière le laboratoire. Une grande palissade en bois entourait un vaste terrain qui devait mesurer plus d'un hectare. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'un portail taillé dans le même matériau, que Régis ouvrit avec une petite clé en argent.

Cassy n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'immense enclos. Plusieurs centaines de pokemon se trouvaient à l'intérieur, galopant gaiement ou jouant ensemble. Un troupeau de Tauros lui rappela ceux qu'elle avait libérés à la ferme. Des types insecte se tenaient à proximité des arbres, tandis que de temps à autre, des Poissirène sautaient à la surface du petit étang creusé exprès pour les créatures aquatiques.

\- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire abasourdi en faisant un pas à l'intérieur.

\- Oh, je crois que Ponyta a envie de rejoindre ses congénères.

En effet, le poney de feu se mit à tirer vivement sur ses rênes quand il vit passer à quelques mètres de lui un Galopa qui menait une petite troupe de sa sous-évolution. La fillette se hâta de desseller sa monture, qui partit presque aussitôt trottiner dans leur sillage. Ils parurent bien l'accueillir, car quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'élançaient tous ensemble au même rythme.

\- La plupart des pokémon ont un instinct grégaire, ils aiment la compagnie, même si elle n'est pas obligée d'être de leur espèce, informa Régis en regardant le troupeau s'éloigner.

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et insista pour porter la lourde selle qu'elle tenait encore entre ses bras. Elle voulut refuser, mais il la prit sans vraiment attendre son accord. Il proposa ensuite de lui montrer sa chambre, où elle pourrait l'entreposer. Curieuse de savoir où elle allait dormir, elle accepta sans rechigner.

Le vaste enclos donnait directement sur l'arrière du laboratoire, où une porte vitrée permettait de passer d'un endroit à l'autre sans avoir besoin de faire le tour par l'entrée principale. Elle était déjà ouverte, aussi pénétrèrent-ils à l'intérieur. Les scientifiques, qui s'étaient remis à l'ouvrage, ne leur prêtèrent cette fois aucune attention. Régis lui fit signe de la suivre dans des escaliers en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage.

\- Là, ce sont les appartements de mon grand-père, lui apprit-il en désignant la première porte devant laquelle ils passèrent. À côté, c'est son bureau. Lorsqu'il se trouve à l'intérieur, personne n'a le droit de le déranger, pas même moi, sauf pour les cas d'urgence. La salle de bain commune se trouve tout au bout du couloir. Celle-là, c'est ma chambre. Et ici, ce sera la tienne. Bon, elle est un peu petite, mais avant, c'était là où nous entreposions tout le matériel devenu inutile.

Il l'invita à entrer. Certes, la pièce n'était pas aussi spacieuse que celle dans laquelle elle vivait à la ferme, mais cela lui conviendrait parfaitement. Après avoir passé près de trois mois dans le dortoir de l'école qu'elle avait partagé avec toutes les autres filles, elle ne serait pas mécontente de retrouver un peu d'intimité pour dormir.

Un lit en bois avait été installé au milieu de la pièce, recouvert d'une parure crème. Une lampe trônait sur la table de nuit, apparemment l'unique source de lumière, excepté la petite fenêtre aux volets entrouverts, car il n'y avait pas d'ampoule au plafond. Une simple commode complétait le mobilier, mais Cassy avait si peu d'affaires qu'elles n'occuperaient même pas un tiroir en entier.

\- J'espère que ça te plaît, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de mieux l'aménager dans des délais aussi courts. J'ai choisi les draps, comme je ne savais pas ce que tu aimerais. Si la couleur te dérange, tu peux toujours les changer. Nous avons une buanderie en bas, tu auras l'embarras du choix.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour lui laisser le temps de déballer ses affaires et de prendre ses aises quand elle se tourna face à lui pour lui adresser un sourire réservé. Après un petit bredouillement, elle finit par révéler :

\- Le jaune pastel. Le vert clair aussi. Je n'aime pas trop les couleurs vives, mais le beige est agréable. C'est parfait.

Régis parut alors satisfait de l'aménagement de la chambre, mais n'insista pas davantage. Une fois encore, cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'estime que Cassy lui portait davantage à chaque instant, de voir qu'il respectait à ce point sa vie privée. Elle n'avait pas osé penser que les choses pourraient être aussi simple.

Tandis qu'il patientait dans le couloir, après lui avoir rendu la selle de Ponyta qu'il avait conservée jusque-là, elle la déposa sur son lit pour sortir ses affaires de la sacoche, qu'elle plia soigneusement pour les ranger dans la commode. Comme elle s'y attendait, le premier tiroir n'était plein qu'à moitié lorsqu'elle eut tout mis à l'intérieur.

Enfin, elle suspendit la cape de Sven au porte-manteau métallique qui avait été grossièrement vissé derrière la porte, avant de déposer avec soin ses cartes géographiques des régions Sinnoh et Kanto avec son chapelet dans la table de nuit. Quand cela fut fait, elle rejoignit Régis pour poursuivre sa visite.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Slow down

\- De ce côté-ci du laboratoire, tu trouveras les autres pièces de vie : salon, salle à manger, cuisine... présenta Régis lorsqu'ils furent revenus au rez-de-chaussée. Tu pourras venir ici dès que tu auras un moment. Quand à cette salle, comme tu l'as bien compris, c'est là où sont menées toutes les expériences scientifiques et les études sur les pokémon. Tu n'auras pas grand-chose à y faire, puisque ton rôle consiste à t'occuper de nos pensionnaires. Le garde-manger se situe juste derrière cette porte : il y a des poffins, des pokéblocs, ainsi que d'autres sortes d'aliments, classés par types et par groupes. Tu auras probablement un peu de mal à t'y retrouver au début, mais une fois que tu auras compris, tu verras, c'est simple comme bonjour. Comme c'est ton premier jour et que mon grand-père n'est toujours pas revenu, je vais t'aider pour la ration de midi.

Régis ouvrit le placard dans lequel étaient empilées des quantités de boîtes métalliques, pleines de nourriture. Des étiquettes étaient collées dessus pour permettre l'identification plus facile des pokémon auxquelles elles étaient destinées. Cassy songea qu'elle aurait sans doute à apprendre cela par cœur, ainsi que le nom de toutes les espèces présentes au laboratoire.

Les bras chargés des denrées que Régis lui avait désignées, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, tandis que son ami refermait la porte derrière elle. Il transportait lui aussi de nombreux contenants, afin d'épargner à la jeune fille un aller-retour supplémentaire.

\- Par qui commence-t-on ?

\- Les Ursaring, répondit-il du tac au tac. Il faut toujours les nourrir en premier, sinon ils deviennent vite furieux, et ce n'est pas le genre de créature qu'on aime beaucoup mettre en colère.

Pour reproduire leur habitat naturel, une sorte de grotte en pierre avait été aménagée dans un angle du pré. Deux pokémon en sortirent, suivis de quatre adorables Teddiursa. Cassy leur tendit leur ration, la main tremblante, mais Régis la rassura. Si elle ne faisait pas de mouvement brusque susceptible de les rendre méfiants, tout irait bien.

Au terme d'une longue minute, le plus grand des Ursaring tendit la patte pour attraper un poffin dans la boîte, qu'il avala tout rond avant de grogner de satisfaction, tandis que les autres venaient se servir à leur tour.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'étang, où Cassy dispersa une vingtaine de baies Algua à la surface pour que les pokémon aquatiques puissent venir les chercher. Un timide Ptitard s'avança dans sa direction en sautillant sur la rive. Comme il s'arrêta à sa hauteur en la fixant de ses grands yeux, elle lui tendit en souriant un aliment rien que pour lui, qu'il engloutit avec plaisir.

\- Je vois que les pokémon semblent déjà t'apprécier. Je n'ai donc pas à regretter mon choix d'avoir écouté Régis et de t'avoir engagée.

Elle sursauta, manquant de lâcher la boîte encore à moitié pleine qu'elle avait à la main. Le professeur Chen se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas rapide. Son petit-fils lui adressa un grand signe alors qu'elle restait stoïque, ne sachant que faire. Elle décida finalement de le remercier pour lui avoir laissé sa chance.

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? répondit l'homme en riant. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les cours ne te servaient pas à grand-chose, et moi, j'avais désespérément besoin d'un éleveur pokémon. Je sais que tu es loin de connaître toutes les ficelles, mais tu verras qu'avec le temps, tu deviendras vite une spécialiste. Au final, tout le monde semble y trouver son compte. Régis, tu lui as expliqué ce qu'i savoir ?

\- Je crois n'avoir rien oublié, grand-père. Tu devrais cependant prendre ma relève, tu en as sûrement plus à dire que moi.

Le garçon prit congé, cédant sa place à l'éminent scientifique qui termina le tour avec Cassy. Il lui dispensa d'importantes informations à propos des pokémon au fur et à mesure qu'elle les nourrissait. Elle eut un peu peur lorsqu'une Empiflor voulut se refermer sur son bras, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle marchait sur sa racine. Elle se sentit si sotte qu'elle manqua d'en éclater de rire.

\- Sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment, professeur ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle donnait du pain sec aux Roucool venus picorer. Enfin, si ce n'est pas un secret, bien sûr.

\- Pas du tout. Te souviens-tu, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la forêt, de l'œuf que j'avais avec moi ? Il a éclos il y a peu de temps pour devenir un Mime Jr. Avec lui, j'étudie la théorie de l'évolution.

Cassy avait entendu parler de ce phénomène à l'école, même si son étude n'était prévue que pour le troisième trimestre. Apparemment, certaines espèces de pokémon se transformaient d'un coup, allant parfois même jusqu'à changer totalement de forme, voire de type. Elle voulut en savoir plus.

\- Pour l'instant, je n'en suis qu'à l'étape des déductions, hélas. La seule hypothèse que je pourrais avancer pour l'instant serait celle d'une croissance accélérée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je pense que ça fonctionne comme pour les êtres humains. Quand savent-ils exactement qu'ils passent de l'enfance à l'adolescence, puis de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte ? C'est instinctif, et si le corps se transforme progressivement, l'esprit, lui, est parfois plus rapide. À mon avis, c'est la même chose chez les pokémon. Leur changement de forme ne serait dû qu'à un passage à un stade plus mature. Ça se confirmerait en particulier chez ceux qui ont besoin d'apprendre une attaque en particulier pour évoluer, comme une sorte de rituel pour rentrer dans l'âge adulte. Ils ont besoin d'engranger une certaine expérience avant de pouvoir se transformer. C'est plus ou moins comme nous. Un enfant qui a traversé de dures épreuves deviendra plus vite adulte que celui qui a été longtemps choyé.

"À qui le dites-vous..." songea amèrement Cassy en se forçant à sourire, avant d'approuver ce qu'il venait de dire d'un signe de tête.

\- Je pense que votre raisonnement se tient, professeur, et j'espère que vous parviendrez à le démontrer. Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Je vous rapporterai tout ce que j'observe en lien avec votre étude, dans l'espoir que ça puisse contribuer à la faire avancer.

\- Décidément, Cassy, c'est une perle rare que Régis m'a trouvé en te faisant venir ici. Je te remercie de ton assiduité, mais je crois qu'il serait temps de cesser de parler travail et d'aller déjeuner. Tu dois avoir faim, ne serait-ce qu'après le trajet que tu as fait depuis Jadielle pour venir jusqu'ici. Après tout, il n'y a pas que les pokémon qui ont le droit de manger.

Il lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit par la même politesse, avant qu'ils ne retournent à l'intérieur. L'endroit était finalement plus agréable que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour cesser de regretter l'École des dresseurs. Au cours des jours qui suivirent, elle en apprit plus sur les créatures qui l'entouraient qu'après trois mois de travail acharné en classe pour combler son retard.

Un matin, alors qu'elle portait une fois encore la nourriture aux pokémon, elle s'aperçut en ouvrant la porte vitrée qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Chargée, il n'était pas question pour elle de remonter dans sa chambre -devant la porte de laquelle elle avait mystérieusement trouvé une parure de lit jaune pastel à son réveil- pour aller chercher la cape de Sven.

Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, elle s'élança au dehors, où la pluie glacée la trempa jusqu'aux os. Elle se hâta d'aller nourrir les Ursaring, qui ne prirent même pas la peine de sortir de leur grotte afin de ne pas être mouillés, avant de se diriger vers l'abri en toile expressément dressé pour que les type feu puissent s'y abriter. Ponyta se trouvait parmi eux et, comme à chaque fois, elle parvint en cachette à lui donner un poffin. Enfin presque.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de faire du favoritisme ? s'enquit une voix derrière elle en riant aux éclats.

La silhouette de Régis se découpait au travers du rideau de pluie qui avait aplati ses cheveux d'ordinaire hérissés. La surprise passée, Cassy sourit à son tour, tandis qu'il prenait les boîtes restantes qu'elle avait encore dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils dirigeaient vers l'étang pour nourrir les Poissirène.

\- Je suis venu t'aider. Habillée comme tu l'es, par ce temps, tu vas attraper un rhume si tu ne te dépêches pas. Tu as vu ta tête ? Tes cheveux sont totalement détrempés !

\- Et les tiens ? Ils sont plats comme une crêpe.

\- Redis un peu ça, pour voir !

Le garçon se pencha par-dessus la surface de l'eau, à travers laquelle il plongea sa main pour l'éclabousser, chose inutile puisqu'elle était déjà intégralement mouillée. À son tour, elle l'arrosa sans scrupule, mais finit par glisser sur l'herbe boueuse, pour se retrouver précipitée dans l'étang. Régis éclata d'un rire moqueur, avant d'ôter son manteau noir et de plonger à son tour pour continuer leur bataille aquatique.

Ce furent lessivés mais hilares qu'ils regagnèrent le laboratoire une fois que tous les pokémon eurent reçu leur ration respective. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne s'y trouvait lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, dégoulinant d'eau et de boue sur le carrelage d'un blanc immaculé. Tous les scientifiques étaient sur le terrain, comme chaque mercredi.

\- Je suis épuisée, avoua Cassy en ôtant ses bottes pour les glisser sous le radiateur afin d'en faire sécher le cuir. Je ne sais pas comment les Poissirène peuvent vivre constamment dans un étang.

À nouveau, cela provoqua chez eux une explosion de rire, tandis que Régis posait également son manteau sur l'appareil chauffant, après l'avoir en grande partie essoré à l'extérieur, car le tissu avait été imbibé par la pluie. Ils montèrent se changer en hâte dans leur chambre, avant de revenir nettoyer le sol qu'ils avaient sali en rentrant. Cassy passait le balai pendant que son ami absorbait l'eau à l'aide d'une serpillère.

Elle allait remettre le matériel à sa place dans un coin de la buanderie lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'entrée principale du laboratoire étant close en l'absence du personnel. La fille songea, au moment de disparaître dans le local, qu'ils avaient fini de laver la salle à temps, pendant que Régis allait ouvrir. Elle n'entendit pas la brève conversation qu'il eut avec le visiteur, mais il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'étroit, à deux dans la piécette.

\- C'était ton institutrice, annonça-t-il non sans une certaine gravité. Elle souhaitait te parler...

\- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit de patienter ? Tu aurais pu m'appeler.

\- ... de ton bulletin scolaire qu'un Roucool a emmené à l'adresse qui tu lui avais donnée et qui est revenu sans avoir pu le livrer. Elle a mené sa petite enquête, pour découvrir que l'endroit où tu as prétendu habiter avec tes parents n'existe pas.

\- Et... Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? bredouilla Cassy.

\- Que le mercredi était ton jour de congé, que tu dormais encore et que tes parents allaient venir te rendre visite dans l'après-midi pour te féliciter de ton embauche récente, raison pour laquelle elle m'a laissé le courrier qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de recevoir.

Il quitta la buanderie sans rien ajouter après lui avoir tendu son relevé de notes, où l'encre avait bavé par endroit à cause de la pluie. Le regard brillant, Cassy eut un sourire tout en murmurant un simple "merci" au garçon, qui était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

Dire qu'elle avait eu peur de tout ce qui risquait de l'attendre au laboratoire, alors qu'elle pouvait finalement compter sur un ami sincère qui acceptait le mystère l'entourant, et qui décidait même de la couvrir alors qu'il avait désormais la preuve qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

Depuis son arrivée au Bourg-Palette, il avait respecté sa promesse de ne lui poser aucune question sur sa vie privée, son passé ou sa famille. Elle aurait voulu lui témoigner sa reconnaissance autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, mais cela aurait nécessité de lui faire des révélations qu'il ne devait pas entendre.

Ils n'échangèrent quasiment pas un mot durant le reste de la journée, qu'ils passèrent en grande partie dans le salon à regarder la télévision. Régis ne lui demanda rien, comme toujours, et elle n'orienta pas la conversation sur le service qu'il lui avait rendu un peu plus tôt. Afin de lui exprimer sa gratitude, elle se contenta de placer sa tête sur son épaule, ce à quoi il répondit en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle songea un instant à sa promesse, celle qui consistait à se venger des assassins de sa famille. Elle avait toujours l'intention de la tenir, mais ce serait encore difficile dans l'immédiat. Même si elle avait comblé une grande partie de ses lacunes, elle ne souhaitait pas quitter le laboratoire de sitôt. Elle y était trop bien. Elle adorait le Bourg-Palette, et la compagnie de Régis lui était très agréable. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa ferme à Sinnoh, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait à nouveau à sa place quelque part.

Elle décida de prendre son temps. Après tout, qu'est-ce que quelques mois de plus changeraient ? Elle pouvait rester ici un moment, sans pour autant renoncer à son projet. Elle allait simplement ralentir le rythme et en profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait, afin de vivre un peu le bonheur qu'elle avait longtemps cru perdu.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Il faut partir

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, paisibles, sans qu'aucun autre évènement ne vienne troubler la vie de Cassy au laboratoire. Devenus totalement inséparables, elle ne passait pas une journée sans Régis, qui lui apprenait autant de choses qu'il l'amusait. Elle assista à la capture de nombreux pokémon en sa compagnie, puis à leur entraînement.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rangeait son chapelet dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit après sa prière, son regard se posa sur le bulletin de notes qu'elle conservait là. Le garçon ne l'avait toujours pas interrogée depuis tout ce temps à ce sujet, et ne le ferait probablement jamais. Il avait continué à la protéger des sujets épineux, sans forcément soupçonner ce qu'elle dissimulait, afin que son secret ne risque jamais d'être percé à jour.

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et sortit dans le couloir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit pour troubler le silence profond de la maisonnée assoupie. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre voisine, où elle toqua contre le battant. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, aussi réitéra-t-elle son geste, avec la crainte de réveiller le professeur Chen qui la surprendrait debout à cette heure de la nuit.

Finalement, Régis vint lui ouvrir, à moitié endormi, et l'invita à entrer. Il arrangea ses oreillers avant de se glisser sous la couverture qu'il venait de quitter tandis que la fillette s'asseyait en tailleur à l'extrémité de son lit. Il ne prononça pas un mot, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide à lui expliquer pourquoi elle était venue dans sa chambre à une heure pareille, mais elle se contentait de fixer le plafond.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? finit-il par demander en étouffant un bâillement dans sa main.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Écoute, Cassy, je veux bien...

\- Kathy, interrompit-elle. En fait, mon vrai prénom, c'est Katharina. Et je ne suis pas originaire de Parmanie, mais de la région Sinnoh. Si le Roucool n'a pas trouvé mes parents, c'est parce que je suis orpheline. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis arrivée jusqu'ici : j'étais toute seule et je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je me suis enfuie.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, pourquoi te caches-tu ? Je veux dire, il y a des tas d'autres enfants qui n'ont pas de famille, et ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai disparu sans prévenir personne, et je suis recherchée par la police de Sinnoh qui souhaite absolument me retrouver, car ce sont eux qui se sont occupés de moi après la mort de mes parents, sauf qu'ils m'ont quasiment privée de liberté et que je n'y retournerais pour rien au monde, du moins pour l'instant, car cela arrivera forcément un jour. Je ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment mes responsabilités.

Régis se rallongea puis ferma les yeux un instant. La fillette aurait cru qu'il s'était rendormi s'il n'avait pas demandé dans un souffle :

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça à moi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que tu es le seul à avoir réellement respecté mon silence pendant tout ce temps. Et aussi, même si je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, je sens que je peux avoir aveuglément confiance en toi.

Elle se coucha à côté de lui et sentit son bras venir entourer ses épaules. Régis plongea son menton dans ses cheveux pour déposer un baiser dans sur son crâne. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, il lui murmura affectueusement :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu n'es plus seule, maintenant.

Le lendemain matin, comme chaque mercredi, ils se levèrent de bonne heure pour exécuter leurs tâches respectives au plus vite, afin de pouvoir passer plus de temps à s'amuser, en l'absence des scientifiques. Ce jour-là, Régis devait compléter les fichiers informatiques de son grand-père, tandis que Cassy s'occupait de vacciner les pokémon qui en avaient besoin.

Une fois leur travail terminé, ils se retrouvèrent dans le pré où elle l'attendait, son Ponyta sellé à côté d'elle. Avec un sourire, elle déclara qu'elle avait décidé de lui apprendre à faire de l'équitation. Le visage du garçon témoigna une réelle surprise qui se transforma bien vite en une grimace : il était de ceux qui aimaient garder les pieds sur terre. Pour gagner du temps, il proposa :

\- Et si tu me faisais une petite démonstration avant que j'essaie de grimper là-dessus ? Je pourrais voir ta technique.

\- Régis Chen, tu es un peureux, se moqua-t-elle avant de se hisser sur le dos de sa monture.

D'un petit coup de talons, elle la fit partir au trot, puis lui enjoignit de prendre le galop. Lorsque l'allure lui convint, elle ôta ses étriers, ne restant en selle que grâce à son équilibre presque parfait. Elle rallongea ensuite ses rênes, avant de les déposer complètement sur l'encolure. Puis, avec l'aide de ses bras, elle se propulsa debout sur son Ponyta, qui continuait d'avancer.

\- Bravo ! applaudit son ami. Mais sincèrement, tu me vois faire une chose pareille ? Je n'arriverais même pas à tenir assis sur une Écremeuh à l'arrêt.

\- Il faut toujours que tu exagères. Regarde, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Elle tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis perpendiculairement à son corps, prête à sauter à terre. Au moment où elle allait le faire, son pokémon fut entouré d'une lumière éblouissante qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Son fidèle compagnon se transforma sous elle en Galopa, plus grand et plus rapide. Ce changement la déstabilisa : elle se retrouva projetée à terre sans avoir pu anticiper sa réception. La chute lui arracha un cri.

\- Cassy ! Cassy, tu vas bien ?

\- Pas trop, non, gémit-elle en se tenant la cheville. Je crois que je me suis faite une entorse. Quelle idiote ! Je n'aurais pas dû prendre de risques aussi inutiles.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu t'en sortais très bien, tu ne pouvais pas imaginer que Ponyta allait évoluer à ce moment précis. Tu peux te lever ?

\- Si tu m'aides, cela doit être faisable.

Régis la soutint par le bras jusqu'à l'intérieur du laboratoire, où il l'installa sur un tabouret. Elle ôta ses bottes pendant qu'il se hâtait d'aller chercher des glaçons pour les appliquer sur son articulation endolorie. La douleur commençait à s'atténuer et l'événement aurait pu passer inaperçu si le professeur Chen n'était pas rentré au moment précis où Régis lui posait un bandage par-dessus une couche de pommade.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il aussitôt. Tu es blessée ?

\- Ce n'est rien, rien du tout, rassura-t-elle en grimaçant, car elle ressentit un élancement dès qu'elle voulut bouger le pied. Je suis tombée de ma selle parce que Ponyta a évolué au moment où je m'y attendais le moins.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Je vais t'emmener au Centre Pokémon de Jadielle.

\- Non !

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient exclamés en chœur, arrachant un regard de méfiance à leur interlocuteur. Il continua d'insister, affirmant qu'il ne laisserait pas Cassy faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu un médecin.

\- Très bien, grommela-t-elle à contrecœur en comprenant qu'il ne céderait pas. Régis peut m'emmener voir l'infirmière Joëlle.

\- Tu es sous ma responsabilité. Je vais t'y conduire personnellement.

\- Grand-père, tu dois être débordé, alors que je peux très bien...

\- Il n'en est pas question. Regarde, je vous laisse seuls une demi-journée et nous voyons le résultat. Heureusement que j'avais oublié ma mallette. Qu'auriez-vous fait si je n'étais pas revenu ?

Cassy songea qu'ils s'en seraient beaucoup mieux sortis sans lui, surtout lorsqu'il l'installa à l'avant de la petite camionnette qu'il utilisait pour transporter des pokémon d'un endroit à un autre. Le cœur lourd d'appréhension, elle se laissa emmener au Centre Pokémon, craignant d'éveiller une nouvelle fois les soupçons de son personnel.

Pendant un instant, elle alla même jusqu'à regretter de ne pas être repartie pour Sinnoh quand elle en avait encore l'occasion, ce qu'elle serait forcée de faire en catastrophe si quelqu'un émettait le moindre doute au sujet de sa véritable identité.

Elle fut reçue par l'infirmière Joëlle qui l'avait prise en charge le jour de sa visite médicale, ce qui joua en sa faveur. Comme elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé à propos de son oncle, bien que ce soit entièrement faux, cela évita à la fillette de se resservir de ce mensonge pour quelqu'un d'autre.

La femme se contenta de lui faire passer une radiographie, qui indiqua qu'elle souffrait d'une sévère entorse. Sa guérison nécessiterait l'immobilisation de son pied durant un long moment, ainsi que l'utilisation de béquilles, et par conséquent l'arrêt temporaire de son travail.

Heureusement pour Cassy, ce fut la seule mauvaise nouvelle. Elles n'abordèrent aucun autre sujet que celui de sa blessure et des médicaments nécessaires à sa guérison, avant qu'elle ne reparte au Bourg-Palette avec le professeur Chen, qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait eu raison de la conduire au Centre Pokémon.

La fillette, de son côté, se demandait si elle ne commençait pas à devenir paranoïaque, encouragée par la crainte de voir son secret être découvert à tout bout de champ par n'importe qui, alors que jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait été capable de soupçonner la vérité.

Une fois de retour, Régis l'interrogea pour savoir comment son examen médical s'était passé, tout en l'aidant à regagner sa chambre. Elle le rassura d'un sourire, puis il la laissa seule après lui avoir porté un coussin sur lequel elle pourrait poser son membre douloureux. L'ennui la gagna bien vite et elle finit par s'assoupir, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Ce fut la sonnerie du visiophone qui la tira de son sommeil. Elle entrouvrit un oeil, un peu en colère d'avoir été réveillée alors qu'elle dormait si bien, et rabattit son oreiller sur sa tête en attendant que la conversation à l'étage inférieur se termine. Lorsque la personne qui avait prit l'appel raccrocha enfin, Cassy se tourna sur le côté dans l'espoir de somnoler encore un peu, mais elle fut bien vite interrompue par des coups frappés à sa porte.

\- C'est ouvert, lança-t-elle d'un ton grognon.

Régis pénétra dans la pièce. Son visage était figé, ses traits tendus, comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de grave. Elle l'interrogea du regard, en vain, car il ne semblait pas décidé à parler. Il la jaugea un long moment avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, comme s'il attendait qu'elle parle en premier.

\- Vas-tu finir par me dire ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et toi ? À quoi servaient tes petites révélations d'hier soir ? À moins que ça n'ait été encore que des mensonges ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effort que ça m'a demandé de venir te dévoiler tout ça.

\- Dans ce cas, était-il vraiment nécessaire de me tromper sur ton âge ? Ça faisait également partie de ta double identité ?

Cassy le regarda sans comprendre, comme s'il était devenu fou. Il s'agissait du seul point sur lequel elle s'était toujours montrée sincère avec quiconque, or il semblait remettre cette information en doute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle j'ai dit la vérité, c'est mon âge. À quoi est-ce que ça m'aurait servi de tricher là-dessus ?

\- C'est ce que j'attends que tu m'expliques. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui aie pris l'appel et non mon grand-père. C'était l'infirmière Joëlle, qui voulait l'avertir qu'elle venait d'examiner tes radios de plus près, car quelque chose l'avait intriguée. On peut aisément deviner l'âge d'une personne en fonction de son ossature. La tienne est celle d'une jeune fille de quinze ans, et non pas d'une fillette de treize.

\- C'est impossible, souffla Cassy en secouant la tête.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de nier la parole d'une personne agréée par le corps médical ?

\- Je dis juste que ce n'est pas possible pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est mon frère qui devrait avoir quinze ans, et qu'il est plus vieux que moi !


	21. Chapitre 21 : Listen to your heart

\- Qui es-tu vraiment ? demanda Régis après l'avoir observée longuement. Et comment dois-je t'appeler d'ailleurs ? Cassy ? Kathy ?

\- Désormais, c'est et ça restera Cassy. Bon, ferme la porte derrière toi.

Il s'exécuta, puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit où elle s'était redressée. Il attendit, mais elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui pardonne pas ses mensonges, et qu'il la regarde différemment lorsqu'il connaîtrait sa véritable histoire, qu'elle avait tant cherché à dissimuler.

\- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire, il ne faudra jamais que tu en parles à quiconque, d'autant que le simple fait d'être au courant pourrait t'attirer des ennuis, voire pire encore. L'été dernier, à Sinnoh, je me suis perdue dans les bois. À cause de ça, je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi à l'heure prévue. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. Lorsque je suis arrivée, mes parents et mon frère avaient disparu, et il ne restait d'eux que du sang partout dans le salon. J'ai aussitôt prévenu l'agent Jenny de Mérolia, qui a commencé les recherches, en vain. Ils n'ont trouvé ni indice ni corps. Rien. J'étais tellement désespérée que j'ai songé à me suicider, si Cynthia, le Maître régional, n'était pas intervenue à ce moment-là. La police souhaitait que je reste jour et nuit enfermée au Centre Pokémon pour être en sécurité, au cas où ceux qui avaient agressé les miens décident de s'en prendre également à moi, sauf que je voyais l'enquête stagner. Je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui permettre d'avancer, ce que personne ne m'y autorisait. J'ai également pris conscience de toutes mes lacunes : des objets qui étaient communs aux yeux des autres, comme les pokéball ou les télévisions, je n'en avais pour ma part jamais entendu parler. Je me suis donc enfuie dans l'espoir de retrouver moi-même les criminels qui ont assassiné ma famille.

Le garçon la fixa, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il finit par se lever pour faire les cent pas dans la petite chambre, où son amie le suivit des yeux, guettant une réaction quelconque de sa part. Enfin, au bout d'un interminable moment, il se décida à parler :

\- Ça n'explique toujours pas ton âge...

\- Je te jure que je n'ai pas menti. Évidemment, il est un peu difficile de le prouver, étant donné que je n'ai ni papiers ni dossier médical. À Sinnoh, ils ont dit que je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas exister.

\- Pourquoi un tel mystère ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Arceus sait pourtant combien j'y ai réfléchi au cours de ces derniers mois. J'en suis arrivée à penser que nos parents nous avaient volontairement élevés, mon frère et moi, à l'écart du reste du monde.

Régis porta sa main à son menton, tandis qu'il tentait de démêler une situation qu'il avait pourtant de la peine à comprendre. Après de longues minutes au cours desquelles ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, il suggéra :

\- Ne crois-tu pas que ta famille aurait simplement pu se cacher ?

\- Tu veux dire... de quelqu'un ?

Il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Soudain, elle s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Cette théorie était évidente ! Cassy avait affirmé à l'agent Jenny que sa famille n'avait pas d'ennemis, mais également qu'ils ne côtoyaient pas beaucoup de monde. Tout était en train de s'éclairer dans son esprit.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais entendu ni son père ni sa mère faire mention de leur passé. Se pourrait-il que, déjà bien avant sa naissance, ils aient eu quelqu'un à fuir, qui les aurait finalement retrouvés, en dépit du mal qu'ils se seraient donné pour se cacher ?

\- Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, admit Cassy. Notamment la raison pour laquelle nous ne possédions ni ordinateur, ni télévision, ni rien susceptible de nous relier au monde extérieur. Ils avaient un secret qu'ils tentaient de nous dissimuler, à Éric et à moi. Quant à mon âge, ils ont sans doute dû falsifier tout ce qui pouvait l'être afin que celui ou ceux à qui ils cherchaient à échapper ne les retrouve jamais. Si l'on suit cette logique, mon frère devrait... aurait donc dû avoir dix-sept ans, et non pas quinze. Mais pourquoi ?

Sans crier gare, la jeune fille s'effondra en pleurs sur son oreiller, presque hystérique. Régis vint s'accroupir à côté du lit pour tenter de la réconforter. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et blottit sa tête contre la sienne. Le corps de Cassy était parcouru de tremblements nerveux alors qu'elle jetait toutes ses forces dans ses sanglots.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Elle larmoyait, pendant que Régis lui offrait un soutien moral et psychologique, nécessaire dans une telle situation. Même lorsque ses larmes se tarirent enfin, au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle était toujours agitée par des soubresauts. Elle avait l'impression que ses nerfs étaient à deux doigts de lâcher pour de bon.

\- Allez, viens avec moi, lui suggéra son ami. Tu as besoin d'un remontant. Je vais te faire un café très fort, sinon tu vas t'écrouler. Il faut que tu te calmes.

Régis attrapa ses béquilles, adossées à la table de nuit, et les lui tendit. Elle n'en tint cependant pas compte, se mettant debout sans aucun soutien. Elle boitilla légèrement jusqu'à la porte, sans trop de difficulté. Elle arrivait même à poser le pied par terre, à condition de ne pas rester en appui dessus.

\- Si mon grand-père te voyait... Une chance qu'il soit reparti sur le terrain avec ses employés.

\- S'il ne m'avait pas emmenée au Centre Pokémon, tout irait très bien et je n'aurais pas cette attelle qui m'empêche presque de bouger.

\- C'est le but, en même temps, soupira le garçon en la prenant par le bras pour l'aider à descendre les marches de l'escalier, dans lequel elle manqua de glisser. Et puis, grâce à ces radios, tu as découvert un élément important pour ton enquête, non ? Tu sais maintenant comment orienter tes recherches.

Cassy acquiesça d'un signe de tête en s'installant à la table de la cuisine, tandis qu'il mettait de l'eau à bouillir dans une casserole, avant de sortir le café et le sucre qu'il déposa devant elle. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et se servit. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Le liquide brûlant l'apaisa, calmant ses tremblements qui la faisaient encore tressaillir par instants.

\- Régis... Dis-moi ce que tu penses. Je veux dire vraiment, maintenant que tu sais la vérité à mon sujet.

\- Je pense mon grand-père est toujours persuadé que je lui ai ramené une jeune élève travailleuse qui prend grand soin de ses pokémon, alors qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une orpheline traumatisée activement recherchée par la police de Kanto et potentiellement un tueur en série. Abstraction fait de tout ça, je te rassure, je le vis très bien.

\- S'il te plaît, ne te moque pas. La situation est bien assez délicate comme ça. On peut dire que j'ai presque eu autant de révélations que toi, aujourd'hui, et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir été prête à les entendre.

\- Je suis sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Franchement, depuis le début, j'avais compris que tu cachais quelque chose de gros. Bon, je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à aussi gros non plus, mais évidemment, ça faisait longtemps que je soupçonnais que tu avais un secret. Lorsqu'une fille de treize ans, qui en paraît quinze et qui s'avère les avoir, te demande de ne jamais lui poser la moindre question, c'est forcément qu'il y a une histoire sombre derrière tout ça.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et même encore, je regrette de t'avoir tout raconté. Maintenant, par ma faute, tu es peut-être en danger. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, surtout pas à cause de moi. C'est pour ça que personne ne doit jamais être au courant, pas même ton grand-père. Si l'agent Jenny a raison et que des meurtriers sont vraiment sur ma piste... Brr, je n'ose pas y penser.

Régis la serra dans ses bras et la berça doucement pour la rassurer tandis qu'elle posait son visage sur son épaule. Les larmes qu'elle pensait avoir épuisées remontèrent aussitôt dans ses yeux. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, désormais, alors qu'elle était si bien au Bourg-Palette, où le laboratoire était en quelque sorte devenu son nouveau foyer.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Je crois, même si j'espère me tromper. Tu vas partir ?

\- Il le faut. Je dois absolument rentrer chez moi et tirer toute cette affaire au clair. Mon frère était un génie, quasiment tout aussi brillant que ton grand-père, et depuis un long moment déjà, j'ai la conviction qu'il m'a sûrement laissé un indice, quelque part dans la ferme où nous avons grandi. Il était terriblement malin, ce qui expliquerait que la police ne l'ait pas trouvé. Et puis, je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure, en disait que j'avais eu de la chance que ce soit toi qui décroches le téléphone. L'infirmière Joëlle risque toutefois de ne pas en rester là et de chercher la réponse à ça, or personne ne doit enquêter à mon sujet, car il n'y a strictement rien, que ce soit sous le nom de Kathy ou celui de Cassy. Tu ne pourras pas me couvrir éternellement, et ton grand-père finira par deviner que quelque chose ne va pas. Je préfère partir avant d'avoir une explication à donner. Quant à toi, si quelqu'un t'interroge un jour à mon sujet, il vaut mieux que tu fasses celui qui n'est au courant de rien.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, affirma-t-il avec assurance. Malgré ça, je n'ai pas envie que tu quittes déjà le Bourg-Palette.

\- Si tu savais à quel point moi non plus. Ici, j'ai eu l'impression de renaître. C'est comme si... Comme si je retrouvais à nouveau une maison et une famille, où je me sens à ma place.

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. J'attendrai impatiemment ton retour. Et si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit, j'espère que tu n'hésiteras pas à me demander mon assistance. Où iras-tu lorsque tu seras à Sinnoh ?

\- Je retournerai à la ferme, mais avant, je pense que je passerai d'abord chez une personne qui a dû s'inquiéter après mon départ, et qui a sans doute bien malmené la police.

\- Quand...

\- Le plus tôt possible.

Cassy étouffa un dernier sanglot, puis remonta dans sa chambre. Elle y resta de longues heures, à planifier ce qu'elle aurait à faire sitôt de retour dans sa région natale. Lorsque Régis vint la chercher pour le dîner, elle l'informa qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Tout cela lui avait coupé l'appétit. Une fois encore, il lui épargna bien des questions en allant dire au professeur Chen qu'elle s'était endormie.

C'était cependant loin d'être le cas. Son ami lui avait fait promettre d'attendre que sa cheville soit totalement remise pour quitter le laboratoire, mais elle avait pris suffisamment de risques en s'attardant au Bourg-Palette. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus en courir davantage.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que toute la maisonnée sommeillait profondément, elle prépara ses affaires. Elle jeta ses vêtements dans sa sacoche, ainsi que tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin au cours de son nouveau périple. Quand sa chambre ne contint plus rien, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, non sans avoir effleuré au passage la porte de Régis du bout des doigts, avec une profonde tristesse.

Cassy déroba dans la cuisine de quoi se nourrir au cours des prochains jours, ainsi que quelques aliments pokémon et des baies dans le garde-manger, destinés à son Galopa fraîchement évolué.

Il était temps pour elle de partir, de quitter cet endroit qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts et qui lui avait offert tout ce qu'elle croyait avoir perdu. Elle aurait aimé rester, mais le moment était venu pour elle de cesser d'écouter son cœur pour suivre sa raison. Dans un ultime au revoir, murmuré avec une larme, elle franchit le seuil du laboratoire, pour se retrouver une fois encore seule au dehors.


	22. Chapitre 22 : I learned from you

_Mot de l'auteur (qui n'a rien à voir avec la fanfic, mais il faut bien que je me fasse un peu de publicité) : Mon nouveau roman vient d'être publié récemment au format papier. Il s'intitule **Le sang des Candier** (écrit sous le pseudo de Mary Elise) et il retrace l'histoire de la famille Candier, déchirée par la haine depuis que les deux cousins, Amanda et Jasper, ont entretenu une relation incestueuse alors qu'ils étaient adolescents. Si le lire vous intéresse, il est disponible à la commande sur Amazon._

* * *

Cassy décida de prendre le ferry pour retourner à Sinnoh, mais cette fois en toute légalité. Rémunérée chaque mois par le professeur Chen pour son travail, elle avait désormais largement les moyens de se payer un billet. Elle monta à bord du bateau à Carmin-sur-Mer, après avoir longuement attendu l'horaire d'embarquement sur les quais.

Elle avait cru qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais la cité, même en cheminant à dos de Galopa, car sa cheville blessée l'empêchait de mener sa monture autrement qu'au pas. Il lui avait fallu de nombreux jours pour parcourir la longue distance qui séparait le Bourg-Palette de la ville portuaire. Elle avait fini par y arriver, toutefois, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Le voyage en mer devait durer un après-midi entier. Elle s'installa à la proue du navire, où elle attacha les rênes de Galopa à un crochet. Elle avait de la chance : son équipement équestre avait eu moins de peine à s'adapter à sa nouvelle carrure qu'elle ne l'avait redouté.

Il était environ seize heures lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber, obligeant Cassy et son fidèle ami à rentrer à l'intérieur. Galopa demeura dans la zone réservée aux pokémon, tandis qu'elle patientait à proximité du distributeur de nourriture. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin même et elle était affamée.

Alors qu'elle dévorait sa troisième barre de céréales, qui lui apporterait l'énergie dont elle aurait besoin pour la suite de son aventure, les haut-parleurs installés de part et d'autre de la salle se mirent à grésiller.

Elle n'avait pas oublié sa première expérience à bord d'un bateau, qui s'était soldée par un naufrage, et dont elle conservait un souvenir désagréable. Elle appréhendait le message à venir, mais elle fut rapidement soulagée. Le commandant de bord ne s'adressait à eux que pour les avertir qu'ils arriveraient à Rivamar avec un léger retard.

Après avoir soigneusement étudié sa carte de la région Sinnoh, Cassy avait choisi d'accoster dans ce port-là plutôt que dans celui de Joliberges, car elle serait ainsi plus proche de l'Île du Lys, où résidaient l'Élite des Quatre et son Maître, Cynthia Shirona.

La jeune fille n'avait pas oublié la Championne qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui, grâce à ses conseils, lui avait permis de se trouver un objectif, celui de la vengeance. Elle avait d'ailleurs prévu de lui rendre une petite visite. Elle osait croire qu'elle pouvait avoir suffisamment confiance en Cynthia et que celle-ci ne la dénoncerait pas aussitôt à la police, sans doute toujours à sa recherche.

Le soleil amorçait sa courbe vers l'horizon lorsque Cassy débarqua enfin. Juste avant de quitter le ferry, elle pria un marin de lui indiquer la meilleure façon de se rendre sur l'Île du Lys. Il la renseigna, puis précisa :

\- Tu sais, ma petite, si tu as l'intention de défier l'Élite, il faut d'abord soumettre une demande auprès de la Ligue de Sinnoh, qui étudiera ton dossier avant de te donner ou non son accord.

\- Merci pour l'information, mais je ne suis pas une dresseuse. Je souhaite simplement revoir une amie qui vit là-bas.

Après avoir salué son interlocuteur, Cassy s'empressa de descendre sur le quai. Le matelot lui avait appris qu'elle devait monter à bord d'une navette, afin de traverser le canal qui séparait Rivamar de l'île où était installée l'Élite des Quatre. Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, car la dernière de la journée quitterait le port sous peu.

Le trajet fut rapide. Il nécessita moins d'une demi-heure. Le bateau sur lequel elle se trouvait, minuscule en comparaison de ferry à bord duquel elle avait rejoint Sinnoh, accosta dans un lieu presque désert. La jeune fille débarqua avec son Galopa, puis se mit en selle.

Traverser la Route Victoire prit un long moment. À plusieurs reprises, son pokémon et elle s'égarèrent dans les tunnels qui menaient à la Vallée du Lys. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit enfin, complètement échevelée, il faisait nuit noir et seul un croissant de lune éclairait les alentours. Bien qu'il soit très mince, il suffisait à découper dans les ténèbres la silhouette lointaine d'un village.

Trois kilomètres la séparaient encore de sa destination, qui lui parurent interminables à cause de son épuisement. Galopa, plus résistant qu'elle à la fatigue, la mena à bon port pendant qu'elle somnolait à demi sur son dos.

La cité du Lys n'était pas grande. Elle était composée d'une grande avenue principale, éclairée par des réverbères très espacés les uns des autres, et de plusieurs petites artères perpendiculaires. Le calme qui y régnait était pratiquement irréel. Il n'y avait pas un miaouss.

Apparemment, à l'exception des challengers qui osaient parfois se confronter à l'Élite des Quatre, personne ne se rendait sur cette île autrement que pour la Conférence de l'Île du Lys dans la Vallée, le plus grand tournoi destiné aux dresseurs à Sinnoh. Ce rassemblement avait toujours lieu à la même époque et, d'après ce que Cassy avait pu lire dans un livre, les spectateurs affluaient en masse durant les quelques jours que durait l'événement dans le but d'assister à des combats d'exception.

Galopa suivit la route jusqu'à la sortie du village. Au loin se dressait un immense bâtiment de forme circulaire, entourée par de hautes murailles. Il s'agissait en réalité de l'Arène principale dans laquelle l'Élite des Quatre se produisait de temps à autre. L'adolescente n'était pas réellement certaine d'y trouver Cynthia, d'autant que les lieux étaient plongés dans les ténèbres, mais elle décida tout de même de s'y rendre.

Elle était à mi-chemin lorsque le cheval de feu hennit avec méfiance. Il racla le sol poussiéreux avec son antérieur et une petite Flammèche jaillit de son nez, juste assez pour illuminer une silhouette, qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avançait dans leur direction.

Cassy, jusqu'à présent affalée sur l'encolure de son pokémon, se redressa vivement. Cette ombre ne lui inspirait rien de bon. En cet instant, elle se serait volontiers donné des gifles. Sa famille avait disparu dans des circonstances affreuses, ils étaient certainement tous morts et elle avait potentiellement un ou des assassins à ses trousses, pourtant elle voyageait sans aucun outil de défense. Quelle idiote elle faisait !

Heureusement, elle pouvait toujours compter sur son Galopa. Il avait beau manquer cruellement d'expérience en combat, il était résistant, et surtout rapide. Malgré le trajet qu'ils avaient déjà effectué, il serait encore capable de la conduire en sécurité.

\- Qui va là ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu ferme, mais qui chevrota.

L'individu, au lieu de lui répondre, fit encore quelques pas vers elle. Galopa souffla une nouvelle gerbe de feu pour le dissuader d'approcher davantage, et cette fois, la lueur dansante des flammes éclaira le visage de l'homme. Contre toute attente, il fut étrangement familier à Cassy.

Elle avait déjà vu sa photographie, à l'École des dresseurs. Il s'agissait de Lucio Goyo, l'un des quatre membres qui formaient l'Élite, et qui avait choisi de se spécialiser dans les pokémon de type psy. Avec ses cheveux mauves et son costume pourpre, il était facilement reconnaissable.

La jeune fille descendit péniblement de selle pour claudiquer à sa rencontre, en prenant appui sur l'encolure de Galopa. Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle inclina la tête en guise de salutation, avant de lui révéler le motif de sa présence ici. Qui mieux que lui serait susceptible de la renseigner sur l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver Cynthia ?

\- Hélas, tu l'as manquée de peu, informa-t-il d'une voix douce après qu'elle eut posé sa question. Elle a quitté l'Île du Lys ce matin. Que lui voulais-tu à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- Je suis arrivée ici à bord de la dernière navette de la journée et je souhaitais seulement lui parler. Elle m'a rendu service, par le passé, et je tenais à lui exprimer une nouvelle fois ma gratitude. Sera-t-elle absente longtemps ?

\- Je l'ignore. Quand elle retourne chez elle, à Célestia, elle peut y rester une semaine comme un mois, en fonction du temps qui lui est nécessaire pour se ressourcer.

\- Célestia... répéta Cassy dans un murmure. Je vois.

\- Désires-tu que je lui transmette un message, à son retour ? D'ailleurs, quel est ton nom, jeune demoiselle ?

\- Je... Ce ne sera pas utile. Je vous remercie pour votre amabilité, M. Goyo, et je vous prie de m'excuser pour vous avoir importuné.

\- En aucune façon. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.

Lucio la salua, puis poursuivit son chemin. Cassy attendit que les ténèbres l'aient englouti avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner dans la même direction que lui. Puisqu'elle était bloquée sur cette île jusqu'au lendemain matin, lorsque la navette reprendrait ses trajets entre elle et Rivamar, elle allait en profiter pour dormir un peu.

Elle chercha un endroit à l'abri des regards et s'emmitoufla dans la cape de Sven, blottie contre Galopa qui dégageait une douce chaleur, avant de s'assoupir. Ce furent les premières lueurs de l'aube qui la tirèrent de son sommeil régénérateur, lui indiquant pour elle qu'il était temps de se remettre en route.

En dépit des risques qu'elle avait de se faire repérer, que ce soit par la police ou par les barbares qui s'en étaient pris aux siens, Cassy décida de s'autoriser un détour par Célestia, au lieu de se rendre directement à la ferme de ses parents. Elle tenait vraiment à revoir Cynthia. C'était la moindre des choses.

Malgré la carte de Sinnoh qu'elle avait en sa possession, elle s'égara à de nombreuses reprises. Elle avait étudié la géographie de Kanto, en classe, mais pas celle de cette région. Quel comble de la connaître si peu quand elle y avait pourtant passé quasiment toute son existence !

Au fil des jours que nécessitèrent son trajet, la douleur dans sa cheville s'estompa progressivement, assez pour lui permettre de recommencer à galoper, à condition pour cela qu'elle ne chausse pas ses étriers. Finalement, après une longue errance à travers Sinnoh, elle atteignit son objectif : le village de Célestia.

Loin d'une cité pleine de vie et d'énergie telle que Rivamar, où Cassy avait accosté, il s'agissait d'un lieu paisible, semblable à Mérolia. Elle constata avec soulagement que l'endroit était si petit et si tranquille qu'il semblait, à première vue, ne pas posséder de commissariat. Son seul danger provenait de son Centre Pokémon, que l'adolescente prit grand soin d'éviter.

Les rues, pour la plupart des chemins de terre, comme au Bourg-Palette, étaient désertes. Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires à Cassy avant de repérer enfin quelqu'un, à qui elle pourrait peut-être demander l'adresse de Cynthia. C'était une vieille dame qui était en train de désherber un ravissant potager. Elle était vêtue d'une robe maculée de terre et possédait des cheveux grisonnants, coupés au carré.

Quand Cassy l'aborda, elle se redressa en se tenant les reins, sans doute rendus douloureux par sa posture courbée, puis plaça une main sale en visière devant ses yeux, pour ne pas se laisser éblouir par le pâle soleil de printemps.

\- Puis-je t'aider, ma petite ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît. J'ai cru comprendre que Cynthia, le Maître de Sinnoh, aime se retirer ici lorsqu'elle ne siège pas à l'Élite des Quatre. Pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de m'indiquer où elle réside ?

\- Non.

Cassy resta stupéfaite face à une réponse aussi franche et directe, à laquelle elle était loin de s'attendre. D'une voix timide, car son interlocutrice venait de la mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle osa lui demander pourquoi.

\- Je suis sa grand-mère, Carolina. Ma petite-fille vient ici lorsqu'elle désire se reposer et mettre entre parenthèses ses lourdes responsabilités. Il n'est donc exclu que je permette à l'une de ses fans de la déranger dans son village natal uniquement pour lui réclamer un autographe ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Vous croyez sincèrement que j'aurais fait tout ce chemin pour si peu ? s'étonna l'adolescente, désemparée par une telle réaction.

\- Tu serais loin d'être la première. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que ça se produise.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis venue, mais tant pis. Je n'insisterai pas. Je vous serais cependant très reconnaissante si vous acceptiez de lui rendre un objet de ma part.

Cassy avança sa jambe devant le quartier de sa selle pour pouvoir soulever le rabat de sa sacoche, hors de laquelle elle tira le mouchoir de Cynthia. Elle ne s'en était jamais séparée jusqu'à présent. Elle espérait qu'en le retrouvant, la Championne ferait le lien avec elle, et qu'elle comprendrait que, pour l'instant, tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Où as-tu eu ça ? bredouilla Carolina, C'est le mouchoir que je lui ai brodé lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

L'adolescente fut touchée de voir que Cynthia lui avait fait don d'une relique aussi précieuse à ses yeux. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la valeur qu'elle accordait à son cadeau.

\- Elle me l'a offert l'été dernier. Lorsque vous le lui rendrez, s'il vous plaît, dites-lui que je la remercie une fois encore.

\- Une minute ! s'écria le professeur Carolina alors qu'elle commençait à tirer sur ses rênes pour faire demi-tour. Puisqu'il en est ainsi... Ma petite-fille est partie ce matin dans la grotte de Célestia. Elle s'est toujours passionnée pour les inscriptions antiques gravées sur les murs. Si tu le désires toujours, tu peux attendre son retour chez moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Cynthia n'aurait pas été donner son mouchoir à n'importe qui, et comme je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'avoir volé, ça prouve qu'effectivement, tu la connais, et que tu n'es pas l'une de ses nombreuses admiratrices, contrairement à ce que je croyais. Pardonne mon jugement hâtif.

\- Il n'y pas de mal, assura Cassy en mettant pied à terre en douceur. Oh, laissez-moi vous aider.

Elle attrapa le lourd panier de baies que Carolina venait de soulever et le déposa sur le dos de Galopa, tout en le calant d'une main pour qu'il ne bascule pas. Elle suivit ensuite son hôte jusqu'à sa maison, un petit cottage accueillant doté d'une minuscule pièce de vie, dans laquelle demeurer à plusieurs relevait presque du domaine de l'impossible.

\- Tu sais, ma petite-fille, elle n'est pas comme les autres. Même sans son titre de Maître, elle n'en demeure pas moins une grande dame. Elle est toujours prête à rendre service, à venir en aide à son prochain. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tout le monde l'adore. Elle est la fierté de Célestia, et surtout la mienne.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit Cassy. Elle est vraiment incroyable, et pourvue d'une patience à toute épreuve. C'est la délicatesse même. Je lui dois beaucoup. D'ailleurs, sans elle, je ne serais sûrement pas là aujourd'hui. Elle m'a appris un nombre incommensurable de choses en trop peu de temps, et elle m'a surtout montré la voie à suivre, celle que j'arpente aujourd'hui.

Carolina lui adressa un sourire tout en déposant une bouilloire sur le feu, qui ne tarda pas à siffler. Une minute plus tard, l'adolescente refermait ses mains sur une tasse de thé brûlante, mais délicieuse. Son hôte s'installa en face d'elle sur la table étroite, où elle entreprit de trier ses baies.

Le silence s'installa durant un moment et Cassy fut forcée de remarquer qu'elle y prenait de plus en plus de goût. Elle préférait largement cela à de longues conversations inutiles, voire même à des discussions tout court. Il ne fut brisé que lorsque la porte en bois s'ouvrit avec douceur vers l'intérieur, dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait une femme magnifique, dotée d'une cascade de cheveux blonds et vêtue d'un manteau noir.

\- Kathy ? murmura Cynthia dans un souffle, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Ravie de vous revoir enfin.

L'adolescente se leva d'un bond du tabouret branlant sur lequel elle était assise pour aller se jeter dans les bras de sa bienfaitrice. La Championne la serra contre elle dans une étreinte rassurante et réconfortante, tandis qu'émanait d'elle cette délicate senteur à l'arôme de vanille dont Cassy avait conservé le souvenir.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Ensemble

\- J'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, murmura la Championne en l'étreignant si fort qu'elle manqua de lui briser les côtes. Je m'en serais sans doute sentie responsable pour le restant de mes jours ! Bon sang, où étais-tu ? Ça fait sept mois que tu as disparu. La police t'a cherchée nuit et jour pendant plusieurs semaines, en vain. Tout le monde craignait que les agresseurs de tes parents t'aient retrouvée.

\- Ce serait plutôt le contraire, puisque j'ai décidé de me lancer à leur poursuite. J'étais à Kanto depuis tout ce temps : je savais qu'il me fallait fuir la région si je ne voulais pas que l'agent Jenny et ses collègues me rattrapent avant que je ne sois parvenue à élucider le mystère entourant le drame qui a frappé ma famille.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait, là-bas ?

\- J'ai comblé mes lacunes. Désormais, je sais même à quel point vous êtes une personnalité importante à Sinnoh, la gardienne des lieux en quelque sorte, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. J'ai appris tout ce que j'ignorais encore à l'École des dresseurs de Jadielle, puis j'ai travaillé un moment pour le professeur Chen. Je suis cependant partie, car les choses commençaient à devenir ardues. J'ai pris une fausse identité et je réponds désormais au pseudonyme de Cassy Rilène, mais je risquais fort d'être percée à jour sous peu. Ce séjour dans son laboratoire m'a toutefois permis d'obtenir une information capitale pour mon enquête.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Lorsque l'agent Jenny a pris ma déposition, elle m'a demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un susceptible d'en vouloir à mes parents. Je lui ai répondu que c'était impossible, étant donné que nous vivions quasiment coupés de tout. C'est ça que j'ai compris, avec l'aide de Régis Chen. Je me suis foulé la cheville en tombant de Galopa, et les radios passées au Centre Pokémon ont révélé que je n'avais non pas treize ans, mais quinze. Nous en sommes donc venus à penser que ma famille aurait pu se cacher de quelque chose qui serait bien antérieur à ma naissance, raison pour laquelle je ne m'en doutais pas.

Cynthia posa une main sous son menton pour réfléchir, tout en prenant dans l'autre la tasse de thé que sa grand-mère lui tendait. Elle la sirota, perdue dans ses pensées. Enfin, elle sourit, affirmant que le raisonnement se tenait.

\- Je suppose que si tu es revenue, c'est pour aller chercher des indices chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ça peut s'avérer risqué de te rendre seule à la ferme. Il arrive parfois à la police d'y patrouiller, au cas-où les agresseurs ou même toi y referaient surface. Je crois que ça serait plus prudent si je venais avec toi. Tu mènerais ta petite enquête pendant que je monterais la garde à l'extérieur.

\- Vous feriez ça ? Alors que vous devriez plutôt me dire que c'est trop dangereux, comme l'agent Jenny ? Que je ferais mieux de rester en dehors de ça et de laisser faire la police, car c'est son métier ?

\- L'affaire n'a pas avancé d'un pouce depuis ton départ, aucun nouvel indice n'a été découvert et tout le monde tourne en rond. J'ai suivi cette histoire d'un œil attentif, qui est restée au point mort. Donc non, je ne vais pas te dire d'attendre les bras croisés que les agresseurs viennent se livrer d'eux-mêmes au commissariat, surtout pas quand tu es probablement la mieux placée pour tenter de démêler ce qui s'est produit ce jour-là à ton domicile, et surtout pourquoi.

Cassy lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, auquel Cynthia répondit en lui tapotant le dessus de la main avec affection. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur une personne telle que la Championne pour l'épauler dans sa quête. Cette dernière vida d'un trait le contenu de sa tasse, puis se leva, affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre si elles voulaient atteindre la ferme le plus tôt possible.

La jeune fille ne dissimula pas sa surprise lorsque Cynthia lui proposa de confier son Galopa aux bons soins de Carolina et d'effectuer le trajet en volant, sur le dos de son Togekiss. Cassy fut d'abord réticente, elle qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se déplacer par la voie des airs, mais elle se laissa convaincre quand le Maître de Sinnoh lui affirma que ce serait beaucoup plus rapide.

Grâce au pokémon, elles purent survoler le Mont Couronné au lieu de le traverser, ce qui aurait nécessité au moins une journée rien que pour cela, car ses galeries étaient de véritables labyrinthes, bien que Cynthia affirme les connaître par cœur. Cassy n'en doutait pas une seconde. Elle semblait posséder un savoir tel que cela ne la surprit même pas. Elle eut d'ailleurs l'occasion de bénéficier d'anecdotes intéressantes tout au long du voyage.

\- Regarde en bas, conseilla soudain la Championne. Est-ce que tu vois ce plateau en pierre ? Il s'agit des Colonnes Lances. Puisque tu es croyante, tu dois être au courant de la légende de ce lieu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On dit que c'est le premier endroit auquel Arceus a donné naissance lorsqu'il a créé le monde, et qu'à partir de là, Dialga et Palkia ont dispersé le temps et l'espace. C'est également ici que Giratina a été banni suite à sa mutinerie et condamné à demeurer à jamais captif du Monde Inversé.

\- Eh bien... Je vois que tu connais visiblement la Pokible sur le bout des doigts. C'est exact, en effet, si du moins on s'en tient au récit religieux. Puisque tu as travaillé chez le professeur Chen, tu as sûrement dû t'apercevoir que les scientifiques doutent de l'existence d'Arceus et préfèrent penser qu'il existe une explication rationnelle à l'origine de l'univers.

\- Certes, mais pour ma part, j'ai choisi de m'en tenir à la version officieuse, plutôt que d'en attendre une plus officielle, avoua Cassy. Une théorie peut toujours être réfutée, alors que la foi est indéracinable. Elle est en nous, elle ne nous quitte pas.

Elles poursuivirent leur conversation un moment, et Togekiss son vol. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de Mérolia, Cynthia pria son pokémon de faire un large détour afin de ne pas survoler le village. Son espèce était relativement rare et il ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention des badauds, or pour la sécurité de l'adolescente, il valait mieux éviter cela.

Enfin, elles atteignirent leur destination : la ferme natale de Cassy se découpait en contrebas, cernée par les prés vides et les champs à l'abandon. Des mauvaises herbes avaient même commencé à pousser entre les pierres du pont qui traversait la rivière. Sitôt que Togekiss se fut posé, sa maîtresse libéra Roserade et Givrali pour qu'ils patrouillent aux alentours et les avertissent en cas d'approche.

\- Je garde l'entrée, indiqua Cynthia en s'immobilisant sur le seuil. À moins que tu n'appréhendes de rentrer seule à l'intérieur ?

\- Je... Non. Ça va aller. Il faut que je le fasse.

Cassy prit une profonde inspiration, rassembla son courage, et pénétra dans le vestibule. Ce n'était que l'étape la plus facile, cependant. Si elle souhaitait découvrir de potentiels indices, elle savait parfaitement où elle devait se rendre. Dans le salon. Dans ce maudit salon où, par une belle journée ordinaire, toute sa vie avait basculé pour la projeter en enfer.

Ses doigts hésitèrent au moment de se saisir de la poignée métallique. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui l'attendait derrière. Ce souvenir la hantait et, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à le chasser de son esprit. Parfois, elle se réveillait la nuit, totalement paniquée, après avoir vu apparaître dans ses cauchemars cette vision d'horreur.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, pourtant. Elle n'avait pas parcouru tout ce chemin pour renoncer maintenant. S'il existait une chance, une toute petite chance de comprendre ce qui était réellement arrivé, et surtout pourquoi, elle n'avait pas le droit de la laisser lui échapper. Elle le devait à ses parents, ainsi qu'à Éric.

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa la porte. Lorsqu'elle contraignit ses jambes à faire un pas vers l'avant, elle ne les avait toujours pas rouverts. Elle ne s'y résolut qu'au terme d'une longue minute, après s'être houspillée mentalement.

La pièce se dévoila à elle avec le même effroi que par le passé. Cassy avait beau savoir à quoi s'attendre, désormais, un tel spectacle demeurait toujours aussi choquant. Elle se rattrapa au chambranle pour ne pas s'effondrer, exactement comme elle l'avait fait la première fois.

Le sang qui recouvrait les murs et les meubles avait séché. Il était désormais plus brun que rouge, mais il dégageait également une odeur pestilentielle, pareille à celle d'une charogne. Cette puanteur, ainsi que la répulsion que lui inspirait la scène, souleva le cœur de Cassy

Si tout en elle lui criait de faire demi-tour, de quitter cette pièce monstrueuse au plus vite, elle s'intima de rester. Elle devait se montrer brave. Péniblement, elle se mit à arpenter l'horrible endroit, dans l'objectif de trouver quelque chose. Elle enjamba à deux reprises le tapis ensanglanté, souleva les oreillers tachés qui se trouvaient sur le sofa, observa avec minutie chaque objet, chaque détail...

Cela s'avéra vain. La jeune fille avait placé tous ses espoirs en Éric, convaincu qu'il aurait pu laisser derrière lui une trace quelconque, mais elle s'était trompée. Son intelligence ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité face à la mort. Celle-ci était hélas survenue sans doute trop vite, sans quoi il aurait peut-être même pu trouver un moyen de lui échapper, malin comme il l'était.

Cassy, après avoir fait une halte dans le vestibule pour informer Cynthia de ses recherches infructueuses, décida de se rendre dans le bureau de son père. C'était une pièce privée, dans laquelle il avait toujours interdit à ses enfants de pénétrer. Peut-être était-ce là-bas qu'il cachait ses secrets, exactement comme il avait caché sa famille pendant toutes ces années.

Elle fouilla consciencieusement chaque tiroir, en quête de n'importe quel document susceptible de la renseigner. Elle espérait trouver des certificats de naissance, des lettres... En vain. La seule chose intrigante qu'elle découvrit fut une enveloppe épaisse, au papier jaunie par les années.

Comme elle avait été ouverte à l'aide d'un couteau, le sceau en cire turquoise, qui représentait un G magistral, n'avait pas été brisé. Cassy vint se placer sous le lustre pour tenter de décoder l'adresse inscrite dessus, mais cela lui fut impossible. Le temps avait presque complètement effacé l'encre utilisé.

Quoique dépitée et déplorant de ne rien trouver d'utile, elle décida tout de même de monter à l'étage pour étudier la chambre de son frère. La stupeur l'assaillit sitôt qu'elle en poussa la porte. À défaut d'être aussi effrayant que le spectacle offert par le salon, l'intérieur de la pièce n'en était pas moins déstabilisant.

\- Cynthia ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant hâtivement la fenêtre. Cynthia, venez vite !

Elle entendit une série de pas précipités au rez-de-chaussée, quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme ne la rejoigne. À l'instar de Cassy, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Une main sur les lèvres, stupéfaite, elle observa les livres, sortis de la bibliothèque pour être violemment jetés à terre, et les instruments d'Éric, qui s'étaient tordus en heurtant le sol lorsque sa table de travail avait été renversée sans ménagement. Des éclats de verre, provenant des tubes à essais brisés, jonchaient la moquette.

\- Nom d'Arceus ! Que s'est-il passé, ici ?

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas l'œuvre de la police, constata Cassy avec un regard blasé. Lorsque je me suis rendue ici, avant de partir pour Kanto, cette pièce était encore telle que mon frère l'avait laissée. Quelqu'un est venu, et il devait chercher quelque chose.

\- Les agresseurs... murmura Cynthia en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Que pouvaient-ils bien désirer dans la chambre d'un adolescent ?

\- Les travaux d'Éric. Je sais que ça semble difficile à croire pour un garçon de quinze ans... Enfin, disons dix-sept, si comme moi il avait deux ans de plus, mais il était réellement intelligent. C'était un véritable génie. Il savait des choses que personne ne pouvait imaginer et il avait déjà réalisé de nombreuses expériences, qui donnaient pratiquement toutes des résultats aboutis.

\- Il aurait découvert quelque chose d'important... ou de grave, supposa la Championne. À moins que ça n'ait simplement fait l'objet de convoitise.

\- Mais comment les agresseurs ou n'importe qui aurait pu être au courant ? Mon frère ne parlait de ses recherches à quiconque, pas même à moi, sauf quand elles étaient sans importance, comme le super engrais qu'il avait inventé pour accélérer la croissance des baies.

\- Quoi qu'ils aient pu chercher, à la vue de ce désordre, ils l'ont forcément trouvé.

\- Pas sûr... Attendez une seconde.

Cassy se mit à genoux sur le sol rendu crasseux par le contenu des fioles qui s'étaient éparpillées et balaya les débris du revers de la main, se coupant accidentellement la paume sur un morceau de verre.

Tout en suçotant sa peau, elle compta les lattes du plancher en partant du mur. Parvenue à la sixième, elle avança à quatre pattes sur une distance d'un mètre, avant de la frapper du poing. Elle se souleva légèrement, enclenchant un mécanisme secret qui dévoila une cavité dans la plinthe.

\- C'était ici qu'Éric dissimulait ses bonbons, sous prétexte que je lui en dérobais toujours. Il a fabriqué ce système tout seul, mais ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose, puisque j'ai fini par le découvrir, un jour où je l'observais en cachette.

\- Effectivement, ton frère devait être doté d'une brillante ingéniosité.

La jeune fille étendit son bras et l'enfonça dans le trou, qui ne mesurait qu'une vingtaine de centimètres de large, et moitié moins de haut. Après une fraction de seconde passée à tâtonner à l'aveuglette, elle en tira une liasse de feuilles enroulées sur elles-mêmes et maintenues ensemble à l'aide d'un élastique. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à leur contenu avant de les tendre à Cynthia, qui l'interrogea du regard.

\- Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, déclara Cassy, dont les yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?

\- Ces notes sont apparemment codées. Éric n'aimait pas que quiconque, et surtout pas moi, mette son nez dans ses expériences, mais jamais il n'aurait été jusqu'à crypter ses recherches. C'est la première fois que je vois ça et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il faut s'y prendre pour les déchiffrer. Une chose est sûre, cependant : ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais je parviendrai à comprendre ce qu'étudiait mon frère. J'ai l'intime conviction que ça va nous conduire à une révélation, ou au moins à quelque chose de gros. De très gros.


	24. Chapitre 24 : You are not alone

Cynthia se rendit au commissariat de Mérolia pour demander à l'agent Jenny les dernières informations concernant l'affaire Granet pendant que Cassy l'attendait, dissimulée à l'écart du village. Cela fut rapide, car comme le Maître de Sinnoh l'avait souligné avant leur départ pour la ferme, ils n'avaient fait aucune avancée. La police consentit même à lui remettre une copie de l'enquête en cours.

Les documents en main, qui ne lui apprenaient rien qu'elle ne se savait déjà, Cynthia rejoignit sa protégée, avec laquelle elle regagna Célestia, toujours en volant. Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsqu'elles se posèrent devant la petite maison de Carolina Shirona.

La vieille dame leur servit un excellent dîner et Cassy, malgré l'envie dévorante qu'elle avait de se jeter sur les notes d'Éric, dut remettre cela au lendemain, car elle tombait de fatigue. Le voyage qu'elle avait effectué à travers Sinnoh au cours des derniers jours l'avait épuisée.

Cynthia lui proposa de prendre son lit, dans la chambre minuscule qu'elle occupait lors de ses séjours chez sa grand-mère, mais l'adolescente refusa catégoriquement, gênée. Malgré l'insistance de la Championne, elle finit par la convaincre de lui installer un petit nid de couvertures sur le sol, à défaut de disposer d'un matelas en trop.

Elles se levèrent tôt, le matin suivant. Carolina, pour sa part, était déjà debout depuis longtemps. Elle leur avait préparé des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner, dont l'odeur embaumait toute la cuisine. Pendant que Cassy et Cynthia se repaissaient, elle les abandonna pour sortir s'occuper de son potager. D'après ses propres dires, les Étourvol ne le laissaient jamais tranquille.

Profitant de son absence, la jeune fille et la Championne décidèrent que le moment était venu pour elles de creuser la piste qu'elles avaient découverte la veille, à la ferme. Pendant que Cynthia débarrassait la table de la vaisselle sale, Cassy la nettoya soigneusement avec une éponge et attendit que la toile cirée eut séché pour y étaler les différents feuillets ayant appartenu à Éric.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des connaissances en matière de code ? demanda l'adolescente à la dresseuse, lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Non. Ton frère aurait mieux fait de consigner ses travaux en zarbi. Ma passion pour la mythologie m'a appris très vite à déchiffrer cette écriture qui est à l'origine de celle que nous utilisons actuellement.

Cassy ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard émerveillé. Chaque minute passée auprès de Cynthia ne faisait qu'intensifier l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle était devenue une véritable icône à ses yeux, celles dont les paroles avaient presque autant de valeur que les versets de la Pokible. Après avoir obtenu de la Championne la promesse qu'elle lui enseignerait un jour cet alphabet ancestral, elles se mirent à l'ouvrage.

\- Déjà, nous pouvons presque affirmer que ces symboles ne représentent pas des lettres, admit Cynthia. Il y en a plus de vingt-six, et ils ne sont pas positionnés de manière à former des phrases. Je pense qu'ils équivalent davantage à un mot ou groupe de mot, comme c'est souvent le cas pour les gravures dans les temples.

\- Mon frère n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un lieu archéologique, mais je suppose qu'il a très bien pu lire ça quelque part. Puisque vous êtes une amatrice, est-ce que ça vous est familier ?

\- Ces caractères-là me disent quelque chose, décréta-t-elle en les désignant du doigt. Je crois que je les ai déjà vus.

Sans crier gare, elle se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter dans le petit salon, d'où elle revint une minute plus tard avec un énorme livre sous le bras, dont la reliure était ancienne et abîmée par les années. De retour à table, elle le posa face à elle et entreprit de le feuilleter, pendant que Cassy continuait à étudier les notes d'Éric.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Ce sont les types.

\- Les types ? répéta l'adolescente.

\- Oui, les différents types pokémon. Aux Colonnes Lances, il y a une gravure, à même le sol, représentant Arceus et ses dix-sept plaques. Chacune est marquée par un symbole à l'effigie du type auquel elle est associée.

\- J'imagine que je ne dois pas non plus m'étonner qu'Éric ait eu connaissance de ça... marmonna Cassy, blasée.

\- Décris-moi les autres, s'il te plaît.

L'adolescente s'exécuta, pendant que Cynthia parcourait une à une les pages de son manuel de mythologie. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour en faire le tour, en vain. Aucun autre caractère utilisé par Éric ne les ramenait à quelque symbole connu. Elles étaient sans filet pour poursuivre la traduction.

De temps en temps, elles essayaient de donner à certains groupes de signes un sens un peu hasardeux, mais cela ne les menait nulle part. Elles avaient noirci deux feuilles d'hypothèses diverses lorsque Carolina revint du potager avec des carottes, des tomates, et d'autres légumes tout aussi appétissants.

\- Ma grand-mère était professeur, dans sa jeunesse, indiqua Cynthia à mi-voix. Si tu m'autorisais à lui montrer les documents d'Éric, elle pourrait peut-être en arriver à une déduction à côté de laquelle nous sommes passées.

\- D'accord. Si vous pensez que ça peut être une bonne idée, alors je vous fais confiance.

Carolina était en train de nettoyer sa récolte avec soin lorsque sa petite-fille la sollicita. Elle interrompit immédiatement son activité pour venir se pencher sur les papiers qu'elles étudiaient. Cassy fut soulagée de constater qu'elle ne posa pas la moindre question au sujet de leur provenance, sans quoi elle aurait probablement dû inventer un mensonge.

\- Hum... Non. Ça ne m'évoque absolument rien. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce dont ça parle ?

\- Pas la moindre, avoua la jeune fille, dépitée. À part ces symboles que Cynthia a identifiés comme étant ceux des types qui ornent les plaques d'Arceus, mais ça ne nous avance guère.

\- Ces glyphes ne sont quasiment plus utilisés, de nos jours, indiqua Carolina. Ce qui signifie probablement que votre texte fait référence à une légende ancienne. Est-il possible qu'il s'agisse des Colonnes Lances ?

Cassy secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Éric ne s'intéressait pas aux mythes, ni même aux croyances. S'il avait reçu la même éducation religieuse que sa soeur, il n'avait jamais eu la foi, ce qu'elle lui avait d'ailleurs reproché à maintes reprises. Son esprit scientifique le poussait à se fier uniquement à ce qui était concret ou à ce qu'il pouvait démontrer.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Ça ne... ressemble guère à l'auteur de ce document. Il était... est d'une nature bien trop rationnel pour étudier ce qu'il a toujours nommé des élucubrations. Non, je pense qu'il faut chercher quelque chose de beaucoup matérialiste. La théorie de l'évolution, par exemple. Ça, ça serait plus son style.

\- Hum... murmura Cynthia, tandis que sa grand-mère retournait à ses légumes. Dans ce cas...

\- Quoi ? Vous avez une idée ?

\- Moi ? Non. En revanche, il y a peut-être bien une personne qui serait susceptible de t'aider si ces notes ont réellement une portée scientifique pure et dure.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais amie avec Régis Chen, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne le connais pas personnellement, mais je sais que son grand-père est un homme brillant. S'il est son digne successeur, alors il deviendra rapidement une sommité de la recherche pokémon. Toi, tu es croyante. Moi, je suis fascinée par les mythes et les légendes. Lui, par contre...

\- ... est passionné par la science, exactement comme Éric ! comprit Cassy. Et même s'il n'est pas un génie tel que lui, il n'en demeure pas moins très intelligent. Vous avez raison. Hélas, je vois mal comment je pourrais lui demander de me rendre ce service.

\- Je vois. Tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'il soit au courant de ton secret.

\- Au contraire, il le sait déjà. Je lui ai tout avoué lorsque j'ai eu mon accident de Galopa et que mon âge véritable m'a éclaboussé au visage. Je ne peux cependant pas prendre le risque de lui faire parvenir ces documents par voie postale ou par oiseau, de crainte qu'ils ne se perdent en route ou ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains, et je ne peux pas non plus le contacter par visiophone, car il faudrait pour ça que je me rende dans un Centre Pokémon, or c'est bien trop risqué.

\- Je peux le faire, moi.

\- Vous ? C'est gentil de vous proposer, mais si ce n'est pas Régis qui prend l'appel, que vont-ils penser au laboratoire ? Ils vont se demander pourquoi la grande Cynthia de l'Élite des Quatre tient à parler au petit-fils du professeur Chen.

\- J'ai pris des cours d'art dramatique, quand j'étais plus jeune. J'improviserai, assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil bienveillant. Donne-moi le numéro de visiophone et les notes de ton frère.

Cassy écrivit une série de chiffres sur un bout de papier, avant de remettre tous les documents à Cynthia. Celle-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et, après avoir indiqué à sa grand-mère qu'elle serait de retour avant le déjeuner, elle se mit en route pour le Centre Pokémon.

Puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, à part patienter, l'adolescente décida de jeter un œil à la copie de l'affaire Granet, que l'agent Jenny avait remis au Maître de Sinnoh. Elle savait qu'il ne contenait rien de nouveau, mais peut-être qu'en reprenant tout depuis le début, sous un angle différent, elle songerait à de nouvelles hypothèses.

Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé. Le drainage de la rivière n'avait rien donné, pas plus que l'exploration des environs. Les Caninos et les Arcanins n'avaient flairé aucun cadavre. Quant aux tests effectués à partir du sang prélevé sur les murs, ils ne s'étaient pas révélés très concluants.

Le cœur de Cassy effectua un soubresaut lorsqu'elle lut la ligne suivante, qui indiquait que seuls deux ADN distincts avaient pu être identifiés, et non pas trois, mais elle déchanta bien vite. Comme les éclaboussures s'étaient mélangées entre elles et que leurs gênes étaient très proches les uns des autres, cela avait pu induire le diagnostic final en erreur.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait osé croire qu'un membre de sa famille pouvait être encore vivant, mais si tel était le cas, elle le saurait sûrement. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'il ne restait plus personne, et elle n'avait aucune envie de recommencer à se donner de faux espoirs, comme elle avait pu le faire par le passé.

Cassy venait juste de refermer le dossier quand Cynthia revint enfin du Centre Pokémon. Elle souriait, preuve que les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes. Tant mieux, car la jeune fille avait bien besoin de cela.

\- Alors ? Vous avez pu parler à Régis ? A-t-il démêlé le mystère des notes de mon frère ?

\- Hum... Oui, je lui ai parlé. Il était très inquiet pour toi, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas si tu avais disparu de ton plein gré ou s'il t'était arrivé malheur. Il n'a pas pu étudier les travaux d'Éric, car il n'était pas seul au laboratoire, mais il accepte de t'aider. Il m'a demandé de te faire embarquer le plus vite possible pour Cramois'Île.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Cassy, qui n'était pas certaine de tout comprendre.

\- Il veut que tu retournes au Bourg-Palette.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse, et...

\- Et il m'a assuré qu'il allait s'arranger avec son grand-père pour que tu n'aies aucun problème. Il m'a tout l'air d'être un garçon dévoué. Si tu lui as fait assez confiance pour lui révéler ton secret, alors tu peux avoir foi en lui pour tout le reste.

\- Justement, mon secret... Et si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir ?

\- Personne ne se doute de rien, rassure-toi. Qui plus est, j'ai un plan, moi aussi.

\- Lequel ?

\- L'un des mes collègues et amis de l'Élite des Quatre, Lucio, n'a pas toujours été un homme aussi respectable qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui, avoua Cynthia. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait des fréquentations plutôt douteuses et je sais qu'il est toujours en contact avec certaines d'entre elles, même s'il ne collabore plus avec. À mon humble avis, il doit être en mesure de te fournir des papiers, si je le prie de le faire. Ainsi, ça t'offrira une protection supplémentaire.

\- Cynthia, vous... C'est illégal ! Vous seriez prête à risquer votre intégrité uniquement pour me venir en aide ?

\- Illégal ? Pas vraiment. On ne peut pas considérer que de tels documents soient faux, puisque pour ça, il faudrait que tu en possèdes des vrais, or ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être que Katharina Granet n'est même pas ton vrai nom, exactement comme ton âge n'est pas celui que tu croyais avoir. Il s'agira simplement de te donner officiellement une identité.

Cassy s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle ne voulait pas que Cynthia encourt le moindre risque par sa faute, elle qui était si bonne et si bienveillante pour elle. D'un autre côté, elle avait très envie de rentrer au Bourg-Palette, le seul endroit où elle avait réussi à se sentir chez elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa ferme natale. Si ces papiers peu conventionnels pouvaient effectivement l'aider à préserver son secret, alors elle aurait tort de passer à côté d'une telle occasion.

\- Je... Merci, Cynthia. Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que vous faites sur moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal. Tu as le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ta famille et, tant que je pourrai t'aider, de quelque façon que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas. Après tout, je suis le Maître de cette région. Il est de mon devoir de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ces criminels soient arrêtés, même si ça doit être par toi et non par la police.

La Championne tendit une main franche à Cassy, qu'elle s'empressa de serrer, scellant ainsi le début d'une longue amitié, indéfectible et sincère, ainsi qu'un pacte déterminé, celui de faire éclater la vérité. La jeune fille eut l'impression de sentir un poids disparaître de ses épaules : elle pouvait désormais se reposer sur Cynthia, ainsi que sur Régis.

Cassy décida se mettre en route pour Rivamar après le déjeuner. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir bénéficier à nouveau de la vitesse du Togekiss de son amie, mais cela lui était impossible, puisqu'il lui fallait effectuer le trajet avec son Galopa. Voyager par la terre ferme nécessiterait bien quelques jours.

Avant de quitter Célestia, elle tint à remercier Carolina, qui l'avait accueillie sous toit, pour son hospitalité. Une fois encore, la vieille dame se montra généreuse, car elle lui remit un sac de délicieuses provisions qui lui permettraient de se sustenter jusqu'à son retour au Bourg-Palette. Quant à Cynthia, elle se tourna vers elle après avoir passé quelques instants le nez dans le congélateur.

\- Tiens, dit-elle avec un sourire. En souvenir du jour de notre rencontre.

Cassy eut une expression amusée en constatant qu'elle lui tendait un cornet surmonté d'une boule de glace au parfum menthe-chocolat. Elle la lécha avec gourmandise. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en manger une.

\- Tu as tellement changé depuis cette époque... murmura la Championne en l'accompagnant hors de la maison, tandis que sa grand-mère demeurait à l'intérieur. Quand je te vois aujourd'hui, j'ai peine à croire que tu as pu être cette petite fille que j'ai sauvée d'une chute mortelle.

\- Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous. Vous m'avez donné la force et le courage dont j'avais besoin pour avancer à un moment où je n'avais plus aucun espoir. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je vive, ne serait-ce que dans le but de venger ma famille.

\- Ça prendra sûrement du temps, mais je sais que tu y parviendras. Il y a quelques mois, tu étais encore une enfant terrifiée par un monde que tu découvrais à peine, et à présent, il commence à s'ouvrir à toi.

\- Oui. Au début, je le trouvais immense, mais maintenant, il ne m'effraie plus autant. J'ignore si c'est parce que je suis plus grande, ou si c'est juste lui qui me paraît finalement plus petit que j'ai d'abord voulu le croire.

\- C'est peut-être surtout parce que tu n'es plus toute seule, désormais. À Sinnoh, tu m'as moi, et à Kanto, tu as Régis. Nous sommes des repères auxquels tu peux te raccrocher, et tu sais que, grâce à ça, tu ne seras plus jamais perdue.

\- Vous avez raison. Merci encore. Merci d'être là et de veiller sur moi.

Ce fut difficile à cause du cornet de glace qu'elle tenait dans une main et du sac de provisions qu'elle avait dans l'autre, mais Cassy parvint à serrer Cynthia dans ses bras. Ce bref séjour dans sa région natal avait été enrichissant. Elle avait découvert non seulement les notes d'Éric, mais surtout qu'elle avait des amis. Deux amis fidèles, sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Bienvenue

Le ferry à bord duquel Cassy embarqua voyagea de nuit et elle profita de la traversée pour se reposer. Assoupie, elle ne vit pas le temps passer : lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était déjà de retour à Kanto. Ils venaient d'accoster dans le port de Cramois'île, au large des côtes du Bourg-Palette. Elle réfléchissait déjà au moyen de se rendre au village quand une voix l'interpella.

Cherchant du regard la personne qui pouvait bien la connaître, elle finit par repérer Régis dans la foule, qui lui adressait de grands gestes de la main pour attirer son attention. Elle se précipita vers lui sans perdre un instant. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa sur chaque joue avec enthousiasme, rayonnante.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'allais arriver aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- En fait, je l'ignorais. Je me suis simplement efforcé de déterminer approximativement le temps que te prendrait le trajet, et je me suis trompé de peu. Je suis ici depuis hier.

\- Le professeur t'a autorisé à déserter le laboratoire ?

\- Pour te ramener ? Oui. Depuis ton départ, nous nous occupons à tour de rôle des soins aux pokémon, mais personne n'est aussi doué que toi pour cette tâche. Mon grand-père ne cesse de répéter que tu faisais un excellent travail, et il attend ton retour avec impatience.

\- Comment... Comment as-tu expliqué mon départ précipité ?

\- Un Roucool t'a apporté un message de ta famille pour t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et te demander de les rejoindre à Sinnoh dans les plus brefs délais pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue. Mon grand-père pense que c'est toi qui a appelé l'autre jour, et non Cynthia.

\- J'ai décidément de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi ingénieux que toi.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, affirma Régis avec un sourire. À présent, si tu veux bien me suivre... La prochaine navette pour le Bourg-Palette part dans une dizaine de minutes. Si nous la manquons, nous devons attendre la suivante, dans plus de deux heures. Nous aurons tout le loisir de discuter une fois que nous serons à bord.

Cassy tenait les rênes de Galopa dans sa main, qui avançait docilement dans son sillage, tandis qu'elle-même suivait le jeune scientifique. Elle lui raconta en détail les événements récents et lui donna de plus amples explications sur les notes d'Éric qu'elle avait découvertes, soigneusement rangées dans l'une des poches de sa cape. Régis semblait vraiment heureux de pouvoir lui offrir son assistance pour tenter de les décoder.

\- Ça me changera un peu des travaux que j'ai l'habitude de faire au laboratoire, même s'il faudra que je me charge de cette tâche sur mon temps libre. En ce moment, personne n'en a beaucoup, mais ton retour devrait suffire à alléger un peu mon emploi du temps.

Régis disposait d'un passe professionnel qui leur permit d'embarquer à bord de la navette sans avoir besoin d'acheter des billets. Comme elle était plus petite que celle empruntée par Cassy pour rejoindre l'Île du Lys, le règlement ordonnait aux dresseurs de rappeler leurs pokémon dans le ball ou de les confiner dans la cale. Bien que cela rappelle de mauvais souvenirs à Galopa et sa propriétaire, ils durent s'y résoudre.

Heureusement pour le cheval de feu, le trajet fut court et se déroula sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils accostèrent au quai situé au sud du Bourg-Palette, Cassy s'empressa d'aller le délivrer. Ils se mirent ensuite en route pour le village. Tout en cheminant, elle lui raconta en détail ce qu'elle avait découvert à Sinnoh, puis Régis l'informa des derniers évènements survenus au laboratoire, notamment du nouveau pokémon qu'il avait acquis.

\- L'un des œufs dont s'occupait mon grand-père a éclos et c'est un Magby qui en est sorti. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il s'est presque aussitôt attaché à moi. Tu aurais dû voir ça. C'était incroyable... et un peu douloureux, aussi.

Il remonta la manche de son chemisier pour dévoiler son bras, où une brûlure qui s'étendait du coude au poignet commençait à peine à cicatriser.

\- Le pauvre petit a attrapé un rhume. Comme il contrôle mal ses attaques, à chaque éternuement, il utilise Flammèche. Heureusement, mon grand-père avait de l'Antibrûle sur lui, sans quoi ça aurait pu être bien plus grave, et surtout mettre plus de temps à guérir. Maintenant, je manipule Magby avec précaution, jamais sans gants en caoutchouc tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux. Il n'est plus question que je prenne des risques inutiles.

Le laboratoire était désormais en vue. Ils pressèrent le pas pour l'atteindre plus vite. Ils se trouvaient quasiment sur le seuil lorsque Cassy marqua une légère hésitation. Régis avait beau lui avoir affirmé que son grand-père guettait son retour avec impatience, elle se sentait tout de même coupable de les avoir abandonnés.

Son ami dut percevoir son appréhension, car il lui serra doucement la main dans un geste d'encouragement, puis esquissa un sourire, qu'elle consentit à lui rendre. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Cassy ! Enfin ! s'exclama aussitôt le professeur Chen en se précipitant dans sa direction, une montagne de papiers dans les bras, dont il en tomba la moitié. Quelle joie de te revoir ! J'espère que tes problèmes familiaux se sont arrangés, car même si j'ai conscience qu'il est très égoïste de dire ça, nous avons grand besoin de ton aide ici. Le travail s'amoncèle et nous manquions cruellement d'une cinquième personne pour nous aider.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Je suis de retour pour de bon. D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas aller nourrir les pokémon.

\- Parfait, j'aime cette réactivité. Régis, peux-tu m'aider ? Je vais avoir besoin d'un assistant pour relever les informations que je découvrirai en étudiant ce prélèvement ADN réalisé sur un pokémon en évolution.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le scientifique posa la paperasse qu'il tenait encore, les cheveux ébouriffés par l'énergie qu'il mettait à l'ouvrage, pour prendre un bloc-note sur sa paillasse et le mettre dans les mains de son petit-fils en même temps qu'un stylo. En souriant devant tant de hâte, Cassy se dirigea vers le garde-manger pour mener à bien la tâche qui lui était assignée.

Les Ursaring furent comme toujours les premiers servis, tandis que les Teddiursa faisaient une fête à leur éleveuse de prédilection. Elle fut touchée de constater à quel point les pokémon devaient être attachés à elle pour qu'ils se soient languis d'elle durant son absence. Cela prouvait qu'elle effectuait du bon travail avec eux.

Elle avait quasiment terminé la tournée de toutes les écuelles lorsqu'un pokémon rougeâtre se dirigea vers elle en se dandinant un peu. Elle le regarda s'avancer et mit quelques secondes avant de l'identifier, car elle avait un peu du mal à reconnaître les espèces qu'elle n'avait vues jusqu'alors qu'en photo. Il s'agissait du Magby dont Régis lui avait parlé durant le trajet.

Il était désormais trop près pour qu'elle ait l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, elle n'en avait plus le temps. Il ouvrit sa petite gueule pour éternuer, de laquelle s'échappa une Flammèche.

La douleur qu'elle ressentit au poignet, où il l'avait atteinte, fut si vive qu'elle lui arracha un cri sonore. Elle se précipita dans le bassin des Poissirène en tenant son membre endolori dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa souffrance, pendant que l'un des scientifiques qui assistait le professeur accourait vers elle.

\- Toi aussi, tu t'es fait avoir, constata-t-il simplement lorsqu'elle dénia enfin sortir l'avant-bras de l'eau. Magby est un bon petit pokémon, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. C'était un accident. Régis a dû te le dire : il a éclos avant-hier, dans la nuit. Le pauvre a encore du mal à se contrôler. Je suis certain qu'il s'en veut terriblement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. C'est juste que ça fait terriblement mal.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais t'appliquer un peu d'Antibrûle. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour l'instant.

Les yeux de Cassy étaient troublés par les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir. Elle distingua à peine le flacon que l'homme sortit de la poche de sa blouse, pour asperger l'intérieur de son poignet meurtri. Il se recouvrit d'une fine couche bleuâtre, qui paraissait rafraîchir sa peau.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre à l'intérieur, je vais panser ta brûlure avec un cataplasme à base de baies Fraive. Ça l'aidera à guérir.

Le scientifique la raccompagna jusqu'au laboratoire, où il sortit une trousse à pharmacie de l'un des nombreux placards muraux. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et Régis lui lança un regard compatissant, tout en continuant d'annoter distraitement les remarques de son grand-père, puis l'homme revint pour lui bander la main. Elle se sentit déjà beaucoup mieux : le soin avait les propriétés nécessaires pour calmer le feu qui semblait lui dévorer la chair.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir moins mal. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas tenté de soigner Magby alors qu'il peut se révéler aussi dangereux pour tout le monde.

\- Nous lui avons donné plusieurs traitements, mais il faut leur laisser le temps de faire effet. Nous devrions voir une amélioration d'ici demain ou après-demain, tout au plus.

\- C'est que vous n'avez pas essayé les bons remèdes, sans quoi il serait déjà guéri depuis longtemps, soupira Cassy. Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer.

\- Mais... Attends ! Où vas-tu ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et le scientifique qui l'avait soignée fut forcé de la suivre pour voir où elle voulait en venir. Elle parcourut plusieurs mètres, à pas très lents, tout en scrutant le sol. Parfois, elle se baissait, cueillait une herbe ou une fleur, sous le regard ébahi de l'homme.

\- Ce jardin regorge d'une flore exceptionnelle, due à la grande diversité des pokémon qui s'y trouvent. C'est un véritable paradis pour quiconque s'y connait un minimum en plantes. Il y en a tant de variétés différentes ! Celles-ci suffiront pour ce que je vais en faire.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'intérieur. L'employé la suivait, docile, et lui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, toujours sans rien dire, lorsqu'elle lui demanda un mortier et un pilon, ainsi qu'une paire de gants, ce qui amusa Régis. Dans le récipient, elle déposa les herbes qu'elle venait de ramasser pour les broyer ensemble jusqu'à obtenir une bouillie épaisse. Quand elle fut satisfaite de sa consistance, elle ouvrit la porte vitrée pour appeler Magby, qui accourut presque aussitôt.

\- Tu vas être un gentil pokémon, d'accord ? Tu as besoin de prendre ça pour guérir. Je sais que le goût n'est pas très bon, mais tu ne tarderas pas à te sentir mieux.

Après avoir passé les gants par simple précaution, elle déposa le mixage à l'apparence peu ragoutante dans sa paume, pour la glisser dans la gueule entrouverte du bébé. Il grimaça en couinant, déglutit péniblement, mais finit par avaler. Il fallut une bonne trentaine de minutes à tout le monde pour se rendre compte que la fréquence de ses éternuements ralentissait déjà.

\- Incroyable ! souffla le professeur Chen qui leva enfin la tête de son microscope, pendant que Régis s'approchait pour voir son pokémon. Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il aille mieux si rapidement ?

\- Ma mère ét... est une adepte de la médecine douce. Depuis que je suis toute petite, elle m'apprend les propriétés des plantes dont elle se sert pour nous soigner. C'est d'elle que je tiens ces connaissances, qui se révèlent toujours très utiles. Quand vous aurez un moment, je me ferai une joie de vous enseigner les bases de la phytothérapie.

Cassy sourit devant le regard admiratif de son entourage. Elle ignorait tant de choses lorsqu'elle avait quitté la ferme que cela l'avait lourdement handicapée. À présent, elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait également beaucoup de connaissances, que les autres ne soupçonnaient même pas.

Elle était fière d'avoir développé ce genre d'intelligence qui faisait d'elle une jeune fille débrouillarde, capable d'improviser dans n'importe quelle situation. Tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de la nature et de l'élevage se révélait utile, en fin de compte.

\- Je dois dire que tu m'as épaté, affirma Régis en passant à côté d'elle. Franchement, merci d'avoir aidé mon Magby, et désolé qu'il t'ait brûlée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié. Et puis, toi aussi, tu me rends service, non ? rappela-t-elle en sortant de sa poche les feuilles codées qu'elle avait soigneusement pliées. Il serait peut-être temps de nous y mettre, tu ne crois pas ?

Comme le professeur Chen et ses assistants n'avaient plus besoin d'eux, ils purent aller s'installer dans la salle à manger pour profiter de l'espace que leur offrait la grande table afin d'étaler tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin : papier vierge, crayons, livres... Ils étaient désormais fin prêts pour se mettre à l'ouvrage et déchiffrer les notes d'Éric.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Wide awake

Cassy repoussa en soupirant les notes de son frère, sur lesquelles elle était penchée depuis des heures. À force de se concentrer sur les divers symboles qu'il avait utilisés pour crypter ses recherches, elle commençait à avoir mal aux yeux. Elle s'affala le nez contre la table, le front calé sur ses bras.

Régis, assis à côté d'elle, ne parvenait pas à donner davantage de sens aux documents d'Éric. Il avait empilé plusieurs encyclopédies en face de lui et les feuilletait une par une, exactement comme Cynthia l'avait fait à Célestia. Ils ne progressaient cependant pas d'un pouce, en dépit de leurs efforts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ces pictogrammes existent réellement ? interrogea le scientifique. Ton frère peut tout simplement les avoir inventés, auquel cas nous ne les trouverons jamais dans un livre.

\- S'il s'est servi des glyphes présents sur la gravure des plaques d'Arceus aux Colonnes Lances, il n'est pas exclu qu'on trouve la signification des autres symboles quelque part.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Je suppose que nous n'aurons aucune chance de comprendre ce qui est caché là-dedans. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Éric.

\- Ça dépend. Puisqu'il s'agit d'un scientifique, son esprit doit être régi par une certaine logique, donc à force de chercher, on finira bien saisir ce qu'il étudiait. D'autant qu'on le sait déjà en partie. Ça a un rapport avec les types pokémon. Au moins, nous avons un point de départ, nous ne tâtonnons pas dans l'inconnu total.

Cassy acquiesça. Elle essayait de faire preuve du même optimisme que son ami, mais elle avait des difficultés à y parvenir. Le mot espoir ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ferme de Sinnoh pour fuir la police.

Elle ramena les feuilles noircies par les gribouillages d'Éric devant elle et prit son visage entre ses mains pour repousser les mèches qui tombaient de part et d'autre de ses joues. Régis vint s'appuyer sur son épaule pour jeter un rapide coup d'oeil aux différents signes. Il en pointa un du doigt, le chiffre 8.

\- Celui-ci m'inspire, avoua-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple numéro. Regarde.

L'adolescent tourna rapidement les pages de l'une des encyclopédies, puis la tendit à Cassy pour qu'elle puisse observer le contenu de l'article qu'il lui désignait. Elle reconnaissait bien le symbole employé par Éric, à ceci près qu'il était positionné à l'horizontale, et non à la verticale.

\- L'infini ? lut-elle. Si c'est ça, pourquoi avoir changé son orientation ?

\- Si je raisonne convenablement, même si je ne prétends pas être de taille à rivaliser avec l'intelligence de ton frère, je dirais qu'il voulait lui donner un autre sens. Le contraire de l'infini, en fait.

\- La fin ?

\- Ou l'origine. Quelque chose de déterminé dans le temps. J'ai la conviction que ce caractère représente...

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faites, les jeunes ?

Régis s'interrompit immédiatement en entendant cette voix dans leur dos pendant que Cassy sursautait. L'un de leurs collègues employé au laboratoire venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, où ils étaient installés. Focalisés sur leurs déductions, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu.

La jeune fille tenta de dissimuler le travail de son frère sous l'un des livres, mais trop tard. Le scientifique venait déjà de saisir une feuille pour observer de quoi il était question. Ses doigts étaient recouverts d'une substance collante, qu'il déposa sur le papier.

\- C'est quoi ? Un jeu ?

\- Euh... Oui, exactement, approuva Régis avec un sourire forcé. Nous sommes en train de mettre au point un code secret qui nous permettra d'échanger des messages entre nous, sans que personne ne puisse les déchiffrer.

\- D'ailleurs, vous êtes en train de tout salir, réprimanda Cassy, la voix rendue vibrante par l'angoisse de voir les précieux documents être abîmés.

L'homme reposa les notes d'Éric sur la table en s'excusant, avant d'ouvrir un placard pour prendre une boîte en fer et retourner au laboratoire. L'adolescente observa la feuille qui ondulait désormais à cause du liquide qui venait de l'humidifier.

\- Je doute que ce ne soit que de l'eau, soupira-t-elle en allant la poser sur le radiateur pour la faire sécher. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais avant qu'il n'arrive ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... Ah oui ! À mon avis, ce symbole fait plutôt référence au commencement ou à un point de départ. Il marque un début.

\- Le début de quoi, à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le plus plausible aurait été la création du monde par Arceus, comme la Pokible la décrit, mais tu m'as affirmé que ton frère n'avait pas la foi. Ça me semble donc difficile à croire. L'ennui, c'est que si j'ai raison et que l'on peut bien traduire ce signe ainsi, ça nous égare encore plus. Quel serait le rapport avec les types pokémon ? Finalement, je vais peut-être finir par croire que tu as raison. L'esprit d'Éric est bien trop supérieur au nôtre pour nous permettre de comprendre.

\- Sauf que nous n'avons pas le choix : je dois absolument connaître le contenu de ses notes. C'est ma dernière chance de découvrir une information peut-être capitale pour mon enquête. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais nous devons décoder les recherches de mon frère.

\- Je sais. J'ai conscience que c'est important pour toi. Je t'ai promis de t'aider et je le ferai. Je n'arrêterai pas tant que nous n'aurons pas terminé. C'est contre le découragement qu'il faut lutter, car lui seul est notre véritable ennemi pour l'instant.

Cassy approuva d'un signe de tête avant de tendre la main en direction du radiateur, à côté duquel elle était restée debout. Elle allait prendre la feuille, cependant elle interrompit son geste au moment où ses doigts la frôlèrent. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et une bouche bée.

\- Régis... finit-elle par prononcer d'une voix rauque. Régis, viens voir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Je... Je crois.

Le garçon se leva pour la rejoindre. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le papier qui se modifiait sous son regard, il afficha la même expression que son amie. Sur le verso jusqu'alors vierge s'étendait le fragment d'un dessin, ou plutôt d'un schéma, à la vue des traits grossièrement esquissés. Comme il n'était pas complet, ils ne purent identifier ce qu'il représentait.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'eau que Flo avait sur les doigts, mais du jus de baie Tronci, souffla Cassy pendant qu'un immense sourire illuminait son visage.

\- Les enfants ! appela le professeur Chen au même moment, en ouvrant la porte. Il va bientôt être midi, est-ce que vous pourriez mettre la table, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit précipitamment Régis en se plaçant devant lui pour lui masquer la vue. Grand-père, que dirais-tu d'un verre de Troncinade ? Nous étions justement en train de songer à en préparer.

\- Excellente idée, c'est une boisson que j'apprécie beaucoup. Un peu de sucre me fera le plus grand bien après une dure matinée de travail. Enfin, j'ai beaucoup avancé dans mes recherches, c'est le principal. J'aurais tort de me plaindre.

Avec un sourire complice, les deux amis regardèrent la porte se refermer sur le professeur, puis ils se répartirent les tâches. Cassy dresserait les couverts tandis que Régis irait cueillir quantité de baies Tronci, après avoir monté les notes codées à l'étage pour qu'elles ne retombent pas entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Ils préparèrent la boisson promise, tout en subtilisant une partie du jus dans une fiole qu'ils refermèrent soigneusement pour ne pas en perdre une goutte. L'adolescent avait eu une idée excellente, qui leur permettait de manipuler les baies sereinement, sans éveiller les soupçons de quiconque. Ils ne leur restaient désormais qu'à attendre d'avoir un nouveau moment de libre pour révéler les dessins cachés sur les différentes pages.

L'après-midi se révéla néanmoins plus chargée que la matinée et ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de reparler de leur découverte au cours de la journée, car Cassy avait été affectée au soin des pokémon, tandis que Régis devait classer les ingrédients chimiques dont ils disposaient au laboratoire dans une armoire, qui était devenue un véritable fouillis.

Ils ne purent même pas prendre leur goûter en même temps, car le jeune scientifique avait terminé sa tâche depuis longtemps avant de s'en voir confier une autre quand son amie acheva enfin de tondre les Wattouat et les Lainergie, une tâche dont elle avait l'habitude à l'époque où elle coulait encore une vie heureuse et paisible à la ferme.

Finalement, ils ne se réunirent qu'à l'heure du dîner, qui n'était pas propice aux bavardages confidentiels. Les scientifiques étant rentrés chez eux, il ne restait plus que le professeur Chen qui les surveillait d'un air absent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils proposèrent de faire la vaisselle qu'ils eurent l'occasion de se retrouver seuls dans la même pièce.

\- Ce soir, ils rediffusent les épreuves du Pokéathlon à la télévision, informa Régis. Grand-père en raffole, il va donc être occupé au moins jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, ce qui nous laisse suffisamment de temps pour révéler les schémas de ton frère à l'aide du jus de baie Tronci que nous avons récupéré.

\- Dans ce cas, nous attendrons qu'il soit installé devant la télévision avant d'aller chercher les feuilles. Sauf que pour revenir ici, il faudra passer devant lui. Il risque de s'interroger s'il nous voit asperger des feuilles codées qui portent des dessins invisibles.

\- Hum... Dans la salle de bain, alors. C'est la seule porte qui a un verrou. Même s'il décide de s'y rendre, il ne pourra pas entrer à l'improviste. Et puis, si nous plaçons les documents dans le lavabo, nous pourrons faire disparaître les traces du jus et nettoyer le tout avec du savon pour masquer l'odeur acide.

Cassy acquiesça. Sitôt que le professeur Chen fut confortablement assis devant l'émission du Pokéathlon, une bouteille d'eau à la main, les jambes tendus sur son pouf, ils montèrent à l'étage en marmonnant que la journée les avait épuisés et qu'ils allaient se coucher, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, puisqu'ils avaient vraiment eu beaucoup de travail.

Ils pressèrent le pas dans les escaliers avant de se mettre à courir une fois arrivés sur le palier. Régis donna la fiole à son amie tandis qu'il se rendait dans sa chambre pour aller récupérer les feuilles entreposées dans le tiroir verrouillé de sa table de nuit, dont il ne se séparait jamais de la clé.

Enfin, ils s'enfermèrent avec soin dans la salle de bain exiguë, où ils sortirent tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Cassy tira son bloc-note de la poche arrière de son pantalon après avoir étalé les notes d'Éric dans le lavabo, le côté verso tourné face à eux. Le garçon s'arma d'un coton qu'il imbiba avec le liquide issu des baies Tronci avant de tapoter le papier avec précaution.

La jeune fille les transférait au fur et à mesure sur le radiateur où elle guettait avec impatience l'apparition des dessins, prête à les reproduire sur son calepin. Cela leur permettrait d'en conserver une trace sans avoir besoin de répéter le même procédé lorsque l'encre serait redevenue invisible.

Régis lui tendit l'ultime feuille qu'elle posa à la suite des autres dans le minuscule espace restant, au moment où des traits commençaient à se profiler sur la toute première page qu'ils avaient traitée. Sous leur regard avide, un schéma prit progressivement forme.

Il représentait une créature humaine, mais avec des ailes et des crocs de Nosferalto rajoutés sur son corps. Le suivant était à la fois différent et semblable, car il s'agissait d'un croisement entre un homme et un Grahyena. Vinrent ensuite une femme-Poissirène et un hybride à demi-Galopa.

Cassy ne comprenait pas ce que ces choses pouvaient représenter, et encore moins pourquoi Éric avait pris la peine de les dessiner. Elle les fixa sans mot dire pendant que le dernier se matérialisait, mélange d'une grand-mère très laide, dotée des ailes et du bec crochu d'un Rapasdepic. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Régis, qui semblait avoir du mal à détacher ses yeux des esquisses. Il semblait même figé, pétrifié.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit la jeune fille en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Des Gijinkas, finit-il par répondre avec une profonde répulsion. Voilà ce qui ne va pas.


	27. Chapitre 27 : You've got a friend in me

\- Qu'est-ce que sont les Gijinkas ?

Cassy posa cette question après qu'ils eurent quitté la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre de Régis, sur le lit duquel ils venaient d'étaler tous les documents d'Éric, ainsi que les croquis qu'ils avaient réalisés.

\- Un mythe. Il en existe plusieurs versions différentes, mais elles ont toutes un point commun : les Gijinkas ont à chaque fois une réputation épouvantable. Comme tu connais mon scepticisme concernant la religion arcésienne, tu ne seras pas surprise d'entendre que je ne m'intéresse guère à ces histoires. Toujours est-il que j'en connais quand même une.

\- Raconte-la-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Hum... La Pokible prétend que Giratina a apporté le savoir aux humains, en dépit de l'interdiction d'Arceus, et que, suite à ça, il a dû affronter son courroux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est l'origine de leur querelle, qui a poussé le Dragon à se soulever contre lui, avant d'être banni dans le Monde Inversé.

\- Dans l'histoire que j'ai entendue, ça se passait différemment. Il n'existait qu'une seule espèce sur Terre, au commencement. Les Gijinkas. Giratina, désireux de renverser Arceus et de prendre le pouvoir, serait descendu sur Terre pour lever une armée parmi eux. Il aurait été défait de justesse par les autres légendaires, puis exilé dans sa dimension. L'Alpha aurait alors pris conscience que cette espèce était trop puissante, au point de menacer l'équilibre, et aurait décidé de le restaurer.

\- Comment ?

Régis ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il contempla un instant les reproductions des dessins d'Éric, qui lui arrachèrent un frisson. Cassy buvait ses paroles et attendait avec impatience le reste de son récit. Il poursuivit enfin :

\- En scindant les Gijinkas en deux groupes : les pokémon, ceux qui lui étaient restés loyaux, et les humains, qui avaient suivi Giratina. Arceus était néanmoins miséricordieux, contrairement au Dragon qui avait fait montre de noirceur d'âme. Il leur a laissé une manière de recouvrer cette osmose qu'ils ont perdue à cause de ce châtiment. L'art du dressage. Ça permet aux humains de collaborer avec les pokémon, et inversement, tout en s'assurant qu'ils ne formeront plus jamais une seule entité.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Si les Gijinkas n'existent plus, à condition d'ailleurs qu'ils aient un jour existé, pourquoi mon frère a-t-il entrepris de mener des recherches sur eux ? Et surtout, comment a-t-il découvert cette légende ? J'imagine mal nos parents lui avoir raconté ça.

\- D'autant que, comme tu l'as souligné à maintes reprises, Éric n'était pas plus croyant que moi.

Cassy ne releva pas. Elle avait cru que des éléments nouveaux l'aideraient à trouver des réponses, au lieu de quoi elle ne faisait que soulever de nouvelles questions. Avec tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle était convaincue qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, en dépit de la fatigue qu'elle ressentait.

Malgré cela, elle quitta tout de même la chambre de Régis pour regagner la sienne et laisser son ami dormir, car il était près de minuit. Le professeur Chen lui-même avait été se coucher, sitôt les épreuves du Pokéathlon terminées.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Après s'être retournée plusieurs fois, elle renonça et ralluma sa lampe de chevet. Son bloc-notes à la main, elle consulta les notes d'Éric qu'elle avait emportées avec elle. Si elles mentionnaient effectivement les Gijinkas, Cassy avait peut-être une chance de décoder quelques symboles.

Elle était sur la bonne voie, elle le pressentait. Elle se rapprochait du but et, lorsqu'elle l'aurait atteint, elle percerait peut-être enfin tout ce mystère qui entourait la disparition de sa famille. Elle passa un long moment à étudier consciencieusement chaque caractère utilisé par son frère, tentant de leur donner un sens qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné jusqu'à présent.

Ses paupières finirent cependant par devenir lourdes, et dès qu'un éclair de génie lui traversait l'esprit, il était aussitôt balayé par un bâillement, qui brisait toute sa concentration. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'assoupit, tandis que l'aube commençait à poindre au-dehors.

Le chant d'une Nirondelle la réveilla. Elle était allongée dans le sens de la largeur du lit, la tête posée au milieu de toute la paperasse. Quand elle eut réagi, elle se demanda si c'était bien le cri du pokémon qui venait de la réveiller ou les coups frappés à la porte qui se réitérèrent.

\- Cassy ? appela Régis en insistant. Tu es là ? Cassy !

\- Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse en allant ouvrir, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans les notes de mon frère et je suis épuisée, mais ça en valait la peine, parce que j'ai peut-être une piste.

\- Vraiment ? C'est formidable ! Enfin, c'est dommage, on ne va pas pouvoir en discuter tout de suite. Je suis désolé de te brusquer, néanmoins nous avons beaucoup de travail, aujourd'hui. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

Cassy jeta un rapide coup d'œil au calendrier suspendu au mur, dont la date ne lui évoquait rien de spécifique. Elle haussa les épaules, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer. Son ami la regarda en soupirant, avant de lui rappeler l'événement important de la journée.

\- C'est la distribution d'avril ! Tous les enfants qui ont fêté leurs dix ans au cours des quatre dernières semaines viennent chercher leur pokémon.

\- Déjà ? Tu as raison, ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Oh ! Je suis en retard, il faut que j'aille nourrir tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant l'heure.

Elle attrapa le croissant que Régis avait à la main et recula d'un pas pour refermer la porte de sa chambre, le temps de troquer sa chemise de nuit contre des vêtements diurnes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dévalait les escaliers en mordant la viennoiserie à pleines dents.

Désireuse de rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu, elle effectua sa plus rapide tournée. En moins d'une demi-heure, elle avait distribué toutes les rations. Elle passa ensuite aux autres tâches quotidiennes, telles que nettoyer le foin de Galopa et des Ponyta, traire les Ecremeuh, soigner les pokémon qui se seraient blessés pendant la nuit...

\- Terminé ! s'exclama-t-elle en poussant la porte vitrée, échevelée. J'ai presque réussi à combler mon retard !

\- Je vais être obligé de faire un rapport à mon grand-père, se moqua le garçon tandis qu'il passait devant elle, les bras chargés de boîtes de médicaments. Quelle employée distraite il a engagée ! Une chance pour toi qu'il soit parti au Centre Pokémon de Jadielle pour aller chercher les starters qu'il donnera aux nouveaux dresseurs. Il n'aura pas assisté à un tel manque de zèle.

\- Je suis très zélée. Mon travail est toujours effectué à la perfection. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais monter me coiffer avant son retour et l'arrivée des enfants. Je tiens à être présentable, or je ressemble au vieil épouvantail que mon père avait fabriqué pour effrayer les Cornèbre.

\- Sauf qu'en face de toi, elles auraient vraiment eu peur !

Cassy lui tira la langue, geste immature qui ne manqua pas pour autant de faire rire Régis, avant de monter à l'étage. Après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de changer d'habits, car elle rentrait parfois couverte de boue, elle mit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure noire. Quand elle eut terminé, elle redescendit.

Elle retrouva le jeune scientifique en train de répertorier le stock de médicaments disponibles sur une feuille. Elle lui prit le papier des mains pour y reporter le nombre de boîtes pour chaque sorte de remède, tandis que lui les triait dans le placard.

\- Tu as raison, nous serions perdus sans une travailleuse comme toi au laboratoire, admit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue lorsqu'ils eurent terminé. Même quand tu oublies de te réveiller, tu nous fais gagner un temps précieux. Il n'empêche que tu me dois toujours un croissant.

Cassy alla lui en chercher un dans la cuisine, tout en se prenant un pain au chocolat avec un verre de jus de baies Oran pour retrouver de l'énergie. Régis, pendant ce temps, monta récupérer les notes d'Éric pour les installer sur la table de la salle à manger. Il avait pris soin de ne pas emporter avec lui les esquisses des Gijinkas, trop peu discrètes.

\- Alors ? Quelle découverte penses-tu avoir faite ? demanda l'adolescent.

\- Regarde ce symbole. On dirait une sorte d'hélice, comme de l'ADN. Il y en a deux et elles s'entrecroisent partout où elles apparaissent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en dis, mais je les soupçonne de signifier l'hybride.

\- C'est une hypothèse qui se tient, en effet. Autre chose ?

\- Oui, poursuivit aussitôt Cassy. Si tu as raison et que cet autre caractère fait référence au commencement, j'ai le sentiment que les Gijinkas n'étaient pas encore là à cette période.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils seraient venus ensuite ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une suggestion, mais ils ne me semblent pas avoir de lien direct avec ce début, contrairement aux autres symboles qui l'entourent. Visiblement, l'histoire que tu m'as narrée au sujet des hybrides ne concorde pas avec les notes d'Éric.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, je suis loin d'être un expert en la matière. L'ennui, c'est que nous ne pouvons interroger personne de plus compétent que moi pour répondre à tes questions sans éveiller les soupçons. Les Gijinkas sont un sujet très tabou.

\- Nous emprunterons des livres à la bibliothèque de Jadielle, alors, proposa la jeune fille.

\- Hum... En fait, à la réflexion, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider, même si je sais hélas ce que ça signifie.

\- Qui ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Quand nous aurons achevé le déchiffrage des notes d'Éric, ce qui risque de prendre encore un temps considérable, je pense que tu devrais retourner à Sinnoh. Cette région est totalement bercée par la mythologie, plus que n'importe quelle autre. Qui plus est, Cynthia est réputée pour être une grande spécialiste. Comme elle connaît ton secret, tu pourras l'interroger sans crainte.

\- Je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir songé moi-même ! C'est vrai qu'elle sait énormément de choses et elle est très intelligente. Elle doit me contacter prochainement au sujet de mes faux papiers. Je lui parlerai à ce moment-là de toutes nos découvertes et je lui demanderai si je peux la rejoindre. Je regretterai cependant de devoir quitter Kanto, et en particulier le Bourg-Palette, une nouvelle fois.

\- Moi aussi, je serai désolé de te revoir partir, avoua Régis en posant sa main sur la sienne. Tous ces jours sans toi m'ont déjà paru interminables, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais revivre ça sans m'impatienter. Tu es devenue l'âme de ce laboratoire, il est tellement vide lorsque tu n'es pas là.

Cassy entoura les épaules de son ami de ses bras et blottit sa tête contre la sienne. C'était également une déchirure pour elle de savoir qu'elle devrait se retrouver loin de lui. Elle le serra fort, une étreinte qu'il lui rendit en soupirant, puis ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres pour se retrouver face à face.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de faire avancer ton enquête, tu ne dois pas hésiter. Qui plus est, Cynthia est une immense Championne, il ne t'arrivera rien en sa compagnie. Quant à moi... Eh bien, j'attendrai ton retour.

\- Merci Régis, déclara Cassy avec un sourire sincère et éclatant. Tu as tellement fait pour moi... Je ne sais pas si j'en serais là aujourd'hui, que ce soit dans ma vie ou dans ma quête, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je crois que je serais désormais perdue sans toi.

L'adolescent lui adressa un regard affectueux avant de l'étreindre à nouveau. Elle l'aimait tant, pas comme Sven ou son frère, mais d'une manière différente, encore plus forte, plus complète et plus sublime, qui semblait normale lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, mais devenait douloureuse quand ils se séparaient. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils resteraient liés pour l'éternité, car il était impensable d'imaginer que ce qu'il y avait entre eux puisse un jour se briser.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Nobody's perfect

Cassy mordillait rageusement son crayon à papier, le cerveau en ébullition. Lorsqu'elle voulut noter quelques idées dans son calepin, elle appuya avec tant de fermeté sur la mine que celle-ci céda. Régis lui tendit son stylo, puis se leva pour aller en chercher un autre dans le laboratoire. Il était à peine sorti de la pièce que la jeune fille entendit la porte d'entrée coulisser.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle repoussa sa chaise pour aller voir. Elle s'était trompée : ce n'était pas son ami qui venait de sortir du bâtiment, mais quelqu'un qui venait d'y pénétrer. Il s'agissait d'un garçonnet blond, doté de petites lunettes rondes qu'il ne portait pas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

\- Émilien ? Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! s'exclama Cassy en reconnaissant son ancien camarade.

\- Léa et Tina sont furieuses, lâcha-t-il en guise de salutation, de son air supérieur habituel. En dépit de ta promesse, tu n'es pas revenue les voir une seule fois depuis ton départ, or ça fait pratiquement six mois.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'as qu'à demander à Régis, mon travail me prend tout mon temps. Je n'ai quasiment pas une minute à moi, et lorsque c'est le cas, je suis obligée de faire des recherches personnelles.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, d'autant que ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Tu t'expliqueras toi-même avec Léa lorsqu'elle viendra chercher son pokémon, tout à l'heure.

\- Malheureusement, je crains que tu ne doives également patienter, déclara Régis. Mon grand-père n'est pas encore revenu du Centre Pokémon avec les starters. Je ne suis donc pas en mesure de te remettre le tien. En attendant, je peux te servir quelque chose à boire, si tu le souhaites. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Je prendrai volontiers un verre de lait.

Émilien passa devant son ancienne camarade de classe, qu'il toisa du regard avant d'emboîter le pas du jeune scientifique, ce dont ce dernier ne s'aperçut pas. Cassy ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés tandis que l'enfant s'engouffrait dans la salle à manger à sa suite, où se trouvaient toutes leurs recherches sur les notes d'Éric.

Elle s'élança, mais il était déjà trop tard. En apercevant toutes les feuilles en pêle-mêle sur la table, la curiosité d'Émilien avait déjà été piquée au vif. Il en prit une pour lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil, pendant que Régis se figeait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Cassy retint son souffle.

\- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ce n'est rien ! décréta précipitamment l'adolescente. Juste... des trucs.

Elle tendit la main dans sa direction pour récupérer le document, mais le garçon entreprit de l'étudier davantage. Cassy devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas se mettre à trépigner d'impatience. Enfin, Émilien se résolut à le lui rendre, tout en constatant :

\- Ça ressemble un peu aux gravures que l'on trouve dans les murs des temples anciens, et qui font référence à des mythes ou des légendes.

\- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux autres.

\- Mon oncle est archéologue. À quelques reprises, il m'a emmené dans des endroits comme ça. Le plus souvent, on croise des inscriptions en Zarbi, mais il y a parfois aussi des dessins de ce genre qui occupent des parois entières.

\- Et... Tu saurais interpréter ceux-là ? demanda Cassy après avoir marqué une légère hésitation.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'impliquer Émilien dans son histoire, mais s'il pouvait lui permettre d'avancer, c'était une chance à ne pas laisser passer. Régis lui adressa un regard sceptique et elle pouvait comprendre ses doutes. Il lui avait expliqué que les Gijinkas étaient extrêmement tabous, or les recherches de son frère semblaient tourner autour d'eux. La jeune fille espérait que son ancien condisciple n'aurait jamais eu vent de l'existence de telles créatures.

\- Hum... marmonna le garçon. Ces symboles sont les glyphes présents sur les dix-sept plaques d'Arceus, et ils sont réunis à plusieurs endroits dans un cercle. Je pense qu'ainsi représentés, ils forment une seule entité, mais qui n'est pas l'Alpha. Un groupe, plutôt. Après, il y a ce caractère-là, qui semble lié à lui. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il pourrait signifier l'humain, ou l'humanité. On le retrouve également ici, avec le commencement.

Régis esquissa un sourire. Émilien partageait son interprétation du huit horizontal, qu'il avait qualifié comme étant le point de départ de quelque chose. Cassy aurait voulu paraître aussi satisfaite que lui, mais elle était trop concentrée sur les paroles de l'enfant, attendant qu'il en ait terminé.

\- Mis côte à côte, on peut imaginer que ça fait référence au tout premier humain jamais apparu, mais ça m'étonne un peu. Toujours est-il que, d'après la logique de ce schéma, cet humain serait lui-même à l'origine de ceci.

D'un doigt, Émilien désigna les deux hélices entrecroisées, que Cassy supposait être les Gijinkas. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant que, ainsi qu'elle l'avait espéré, il ne suspectait rien à leur sujet.

\- Il y a également ce carré tordu... À mon avis, il fait référence à la distorsion, autrement dit au Monde Inversé, et comme il est question de bannissement, je pense qu'il s'agit plus précisément de Giratina.

Cassy secoua la tête. Si Émilien disait vrai, alors elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Son frère n'avait pas mené d'expériences secrètes, mais il avait bel et bien étudié la mythologie. Pourquoi, cependant ? Elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à ce sujet, car le professeur Chen revint au même moment. Ils entendirent la porte du laboratoire coulisser, avant que le vieil homme ne pousse un soupir, visiblement heureux d'être enfin de retour chez lui avec les starters. Émilien reposa aussitôt les notes d'Éric pour se précipiter à sa rencontre, impatient d'obtenir enfin son premier pokémon.

Cassy et Régis les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard. Le garçon se présenta au professeur et lui remit un document d'identité qui certifiait de ses dix ans, une obligation administrative. Le vieil homme le parcourut rapidement des yeux, avant de conclure que tout était en ordre.

\- Émilien Mercier... C'est parfait. Puisque tu es le plus matinal, tu vas avoir la chance de choisir entre les différentes espèces qui s'offrent à toi. Les voici.

Le professeur Chen jeta trois pokéball devant lui, qui libérèrent les créatures contenues à l'intérieur. De temps en temps, il y avait quelques surprises, comme des Pikachu ou d'autres pokémon que l'on proposait rarement aux débutants, mais ce mois-ci, le choix demeurait classique.

Salamèche, Carapuce et Bulbizarre se matérialisèrent pour former un triangle parfait. Émilien sembla hésiter un instant, son regard passant de l'un aux deux autres, avant qu'il ne décide quel serait le compagnon qui le suivrait désormais tout au long de son voyage initiatique.

\- Je veux le pokémon feu.

\- Excellent choix, félicita le professeur Chen. Il risque d'être un peu délicat à entraîner, car les Salamèche sont souvent têtus, et ça ne fait qu'empirer lorsqu'ils atteignent le stade de Dracaufeu. Ils sont cependant très puissants, il ne te décevra pas en combat. Mon conseil est de lui permettre de s'exercer régulièrement, sans trop le pousser, et surtout de le respecter. Montre-toi ferme, mais jamais trop dur. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Parfaitement. Et maintenant, Cassy, c'est toi que je choisis de défier pour mon premier match. Sache que j'ai bien l'intention de te battre.

La jeune fille mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, avant de réagir. Elle n'avait jamais fait de duels pokémon, à l'exception du Concours de Féli-Cité, et n'avait aucune expérience. La proposition n'en demeurait pas moins tentante. Elle avait toujours été en rivalité avec Émilien depuis l'École des dresseurs, et lui donner une leçon de modestie ne serait pas de refus, raison pour laquelle elle accepta.

Ils quittèrent le laboratoire pour se rendre dans le parc, où elle siffla son Galopa. L'assurance du garçonnet sembla soudain faiblir : il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que son pokémon ait évolué. Cassy eut un sourire discret tandis qu'ils prenaient position, à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Régis arbitrerait le match.

\- Salamèche, prouve-moi que j'ai bien fait de te prendre dans mon équipe ! s'exclama le Émilien.

\- Galopa... Euh... Prépare-toi.

L'enfant adressa un regard condescendant à son adversaire. En dépit du service qu'il lui avait rendu en traduisant partiellement les notes d'Éric, l'adolescente ne le portait pas pour autant dans son cœur, et il faisait tout pour cela. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à donner son premier ordre, mais Émilien la devança, optant pour une attaque Mitra-poing.

Cassy n'y était pas préparée et elle ne songea même pas à demander à Galopa d'esquiver. Il encaissa le coup en plein poitrail. Furieux, il se cabra sur ses postérieurs en lançant des coups de sabots à l'aveugle.

\- Écrasement ! s'écria-t-elle en réagissant enfin.

\- Évite-le, Salamèche, puis pousse Rugissement. Enchaîne avec Griffe !

La jeune fille était déstabilisée par la vitesse à laquelle son rival donnait ses instructions, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir. Le cheval de feu était malmené par le starter. Chaque attaque affaiblissait les siennes, qui furent bientôt presque sans gravité pour son ennemi. Finalement, elle capitula la première :

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Le combat peut durer des heures. Tu as su rendre mon pokémon quasiment inoffensif pour le tien, mais Salamèche mettra longtemps avant de triompher, car Galopa est extrêmement résistant.

\- Je déclare donc Émilien vainqueur, annonça Régis, contrit.

L'intéressé se mit à sauter de joie tout en se ventant de sa supériorité. Cassy lui adressa un regard blasé, que le jeune scientifique ne tarda pas à imiter. Le garçon leur avait peut-être était utile dans leurs recherches, mais il n'en restait pas moins un véritable garnement.

Ils regagnèrent le laboratoire, où le professeur Chen remit au jeune garçon son Pokédex, puis ce dernier quitta les lieux pour se lancer dans son voyage initiatique. Comme l'enfant suivant n'était pas encore arrivé pour recevoir son starter, Cassy et Régis décidèrent de reprendre leur tâche là où ils l'avaient interrompue, autrement dit suite aux déductions d'Émilien.

\- Un soda avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage, ça te tente ? proposa l'adolescent.

Cassy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Régis disparut dans la cuisine, tandis qu'elle s'installait à table. Elle était en train de consigner les remarques de son ancien condisciple dans son carnet lorsque son ami revint, lui tendant une canette.

\- Fais attention, je l'ai un peu...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. La jeune fille venait de transpercer le métal avec la languette et, aussitôt, un jet sucré et pétillant en jaillit pour l'asperger. Elle poussa un cri de panique, reculant par réflexe pour protéger les documents de son frère et ses propres notes. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était couverte de boisson à l'orange.

\- ... secouée, conclut Régis en baissant les yeux, gêné.

\- Ah, je suis toute collante ! s'exclama Cassy. Et j'en ai mis partout.

\- Non, tu as réussi à épargner les feuilles. Tu devrais monter te laver, et moi je vais me charger de nettoyer par terre.

Elle acquiesça et se précipita à l'étage, en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur Chen sur elle. Elle fit une brève halte par sa chambre pour prendre des affaires propres, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain, où elle mit l'eau de la douche à couler. Le pansement qu'elle portait depuis la veille, à l'endroit où Magby l'avait brûlée, ne tarda pas à être détrempée.

Elle aurait déjà dû le changer la veille, mais accaparée par ses récentes découvertes sur les Gijinkas, cela lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Elle retira la bande adhésive médicale qui le maintenait en place, puis observa sa brûlure. L'Antibrûle, couplé au cataplasme de baies Fraive, avait fait son effet.

La peau était encore légèrement rouge, mais d'ici peu, cela ne paraîtrait plus. En revanche, elle arborait désormais une marque étrange, qu'elle prit d'abord pour une cicatrice, avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, ce qui était beaucoup plus surprenant.

La marque était composée de cinq traits distincts, positionnés un peu à la manière d'un caractère japonais. Deux courts se trouvaient à l'horizontale, qui se dirigeaient l'un vers l'autre du côté droit sans pour autant se toucher. Deux autres, plus longs, venaient ensuite, verticaux, courbés, tandis qu'un troisième de même taille s'échappait vers le bas. À sa vue, Cassy demeura un moment abasourdie.

Elle s'empressa de sortir de la douche et enfila précipitamment, sans prendre la peine de sécher avec une serviette au préalable. Le tissu lui collait à la peau, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de traverser l'étage en courant, de dévaler quatre à quatre les escaliers, de bousculer le professeur Chen sans s'en apercevoir et faire irruption dans la salle à manger.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Régis, qui venait de sursauter en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

\- Il y a un problème ! Un gros problème !

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de lui et remonta la manche humide de sa chemise jusqu'à son coude, pour dévoiler son avant-bras. Comme l'adolescent la fixait d'un air un peu hagard, elle lui mit pratiquement sa peau sous le nez.

\- Oh ! souffla-t-il en saisissant son poignet. C'est... Non, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Si, c'est exactement ça, affirma Cassy, la voix rendue tremblante par l'inquiétude. C'est le glyphe dragon gravé sur les plaques d'Arceus, et que l'on retrouve dans les notes de mon frère. La question que je me pose surtout, c'est : comment est-il arrivé sur mon bras ?


	29. Chapitre 29 : Désenchantée

Régis étudia à la loupe le dessin qui s'étendait sur l'intérieur de l'avant-bras de son amie. Elle attendait, anxieuse, son diagnostique, en se mordant un doigt de l'autre main pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Finalement, il reposa son instrument avant de lever son regard vers elle.

\- Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas grave, supplia-t-elle alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de suffoquer.

\- Non... En apparence non. Cependant, ce n'est pas une cicatrice. On dirait plutôt une sorte de tatouage, comme si l'attaque Flammèche de Magby n'en avait pas été la cause, mais le révélateur.

\- Jamais une seule aiguille n'a touché ma peau, je ne peux pas avoir une marque pareillz. J'ignore comment elle est apparue, mais ce n'est pas normal. Comment vais-je la dissimuler ?

\- Si tu ne remontes pas tes manches, personne ne remarquera rien. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que toi, tu ne t'en sois pas aperçue plus tôt ?

\- J'ai gardé mon bandage depuis hier. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant, quand l'eau l'a détrempée, que je l'ai retiré et que j'ai vu ça.

\- Je devrais peut-être t'en refaire un. Ce serait plus prudent, et comme tout le monde sait que tu as été brûlée, personne ne te posera de question.

Régis alla chercher en catimini une bande stérile dans l'armoire à pharmacie du laboratoire, puis entoura avec soin l'étrange symbole. Il termina juste à temps, au moment où le professeur Chen les appelait pour qu'ils le rejoignent. Léa venait d'arriver pour recevoir son premier pokémon.

Ses retrouvailles avec Cassy furent particulièrement bruyantes, au contraire de l'adolescente qui se montra un brin réservé. En dépit de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite et de l'affection qu'elle avait nourrie pour la fillette, elle n'avait jamais escompté la revoir réellement un jour. Il était dangereux pour elle, et surtout pour son secret, de nouer de longues relations, à l'exception de Régis et Cynthia qui connaissaient déjà toute la vérité.

\- J'ai encore une longueur de retard sur Émilien, gémit Léa. Moi qui voulais arriver la première pour avoir le choix entre tous les pokémon !

\- Dans ce cas, il fallait te lever un peu plus tôt.

\- C'était ce que j'avais prévu, mais mon réveil n'a pas sonné, ou alors je ne l'ai pas entendu. Oh non, j'espère qu'il n'a pas pris Bulbizarre !

\- Détends-toi, il a opté pour Salamèche, et il m'a même battue au cours d'un match. Enfin, disons que j'ai capitulé pour économiser un temps précieux.

Léa afficha une moue étonnée, visiblement surprise que son amie ait été battue par leur ancien condisciple, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse soudainement. Son regard, jusqu'à présent si doux, fut obscurcit par les accusations.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue nous voir ? Tu manques à tout le monde à l'école. Tina voulait tellement que tu nous rendes visite ! Elle aurait même voulu m'accompagner aujourd'hui si elle en avait eu le droit, mais l'institutrice a refusé qu'elle rate une journée de classe.

\- J'avais l'intention de passer, mais...

\- C'est notre faute, coupa Régis, la préservant une nouvelle fois d'un mensonge qu'elle aurait encore dû inventer. Nous avons beaucoup de travail et Cassy fait son maximum pour nous aider. Bien souvent, quand elle a fini ses tâches quotidiennes, elle me donne un coup de main pour les miennes.

La fillette croisa les bras sur son buste en affichant une expression vexée, avant de se remettre à sourire. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le professeur Chen, qui venait de saisir les deux pokéballs restantes. Il libéra les créatures qu'elles contenaient, qui se matérialisèrent devant eux.

\- Sans hésitation, je veux Bulbizarre ! s'exclama la future dresseuse d'une voix flutée. J'adore les pokémon plante, ce sont mes préférés.

Elle s'approcha de la plante qui eut un mouvement de recul. Elle était de nature timide, aussi fut-elle effrayée en voyant Léa tendre les bras dans sa direction. Les actions se succédèrent trop vite pour avoir le temps de distinguer quoi ce que se soit, mais Cassy entendit d'abord le cri poussé par son ancienne camarade avant d'apercevoir les Fouet-Lianes de Bulbizarre.

Le professeur Chen rappela trop tard le pokémon dans sa sphère métallique, tandis que Régis attrapait par réflexe la fillette qui basculait vers l'arrière, déstabilisée. Elle se tenait le poignet qui avait été rougi par l'attaque. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le tabouret que Cassy était déjà en train d'approcher, avant d'aller chercher des glaçons.

\- Donne-moi ta main, je vais regarder, murmura la jeune fille en attrapant le membre endolori de son amie. Apparemment, ce n'est pas cassé. Heureusement, Bulbizarre n'a pas encore d'expérience, car ç'aurait pu être le cas s'il avait été plus âgé. La robustesse de ses lianes aurait été plus importante.

Cassy prit la poche de glace que Régis venait de ramener de la cuisine pour l'appliquer sur la partie douloureuse. Le pokémon avait sans doute juste voulu l'effrayer, pas lui faire mal, car la chair n'avait même pas été entaillée sous l'assaut. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, tandis que le professeur Chen cherchait dans sa réserve de médicaments une pommade efficace.

Une fois le tube en main, il voulut l'appliquer sur la peau de Léa, qui insista pour que Cassy s'en charge. Le vieil homme déboucha l'onguent avant de le lui tendre et elle en déposa une noisette sur le bout de ses doigts, qu'elle étala ensuite sur la peau écarlate de la fillette. Elle la massa sans trop appuyer afin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Le visiophone sonna dans l'angle de la pièce. Ce fut Régis qui dut prendre la communication, car son grand-père s'inquiétait pour l'enfant dont il se sentait responsable, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans son laboratoire. Quand la pommade eut enfin pénétré les pores de Léa, Cassy fit glisser sa paume le long de la partie touchée pour l'observer.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en apercevant la marque qui apparaissait progressivement sur l'articulation de la fillette et qui n'avait rien avoir avec le coup que Bulbizarre venait de lui porter. Cela ressemblait fort à un symbole, évoquant vaguement la forme du nombre pi, bien que la partie supérieur soit plus arrondie.

Ce dessin, Cassy le reconnaîtrait entre mille pour avoir eu le nez dessus des jours durant. Il apparaissait sur les notes de son frère, ainsi que sur la gravure des plaques d'Arceus aux Colonnes Lances, exactement comme le caractère du dragon. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il s'agissait du type plante.

\- Cassy, appela Régis depuis le visiophone. C'est... ta mère. Elle insiste pour te parler, c'est très urgent. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors il faudrait que tu te dépêches. Je vais m'occuper de ton amie.

L'adolescente se redressa et tira doucement Léa par le bras pour la mettre debout, éloignant ainsi la marque du regard du professeur Chen. Elle attendit que Régis la rejoigne et, lorsque ce fut le cas, elle déclara d'un ton ferme :

\- Elle a une coupure, je pense qu'il serait préférable de lui faire un pansement, juste au cas où.

\- Mais il n'y avait rien...

\- Si je te dis qu'elle a besoin qu'on lui bande le poignet, tu ferais bien de m'écouter, insista Cassy entre ses dents, le regard lourd de sous-entendus qu'il finit, du moins elle le crut, par comprendre.

Le jeune scientifique prit Léa par l'épaule avec bienveillance, et son amie put aller prendre la conversation visiophonique. Elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret, observant le beau visage de Cynthia qui occupait une grande partie de l'écran. La Championne lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Cassy dans un murmure pour ne pas être entendu par le professeur Chen, même si elle se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du groupuscule. Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je me suis entretenue avec Lucio. Tes faux papiers seront bientôt disponibles. Dès qu'il me les aura transmis, je m'arrangerai pour te les faire parvenir dans les plus brefs délais, de la façon la plus discrète qui soit.

\- Inutile de vous donner cette peine. Je vais revenir, affirma-t-elle sans détour. Cynthia, il se passe des choses ici... Des choses vraiment étranges. Grâce à la précieuse aide d'un garçon avec lequel j'étais à l'école, nous sommes parvenus à interpréter une partie des notes de mon frère, et ce n'est pas tout. Régis et moi avons également découvert des esquisses faites à l'encre invisible au dos de chaque page. Selon lui, il s'agit de Gijinkas.

\- En êtes-vous vraiment certains ?

\- Il y avait une femme qui avait des ailes et un bec de Rapasdepic, ainsi qu'un homme au corps de Galopa, et quelques autres. Ce n'est pourtant pas ça le pire. Les symboles des types, gravés selon la légende sur les plaques d'Arceus, ont commencé à se manifester dans des endroits inattendus.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil de chaque côté pour s'assurer que personne ne risquait de surprendre sa conversation, Cassy se rapprocha de l'écran et désigna à Cynthia son avant-bras bandé, avant de murmurer dans un souffle :

\- Je porte la marque du dragon. Elle est apparue suite à la brûlure qu'un Magby m'a accidentellement infligée. Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. L'une de mes anciennes camarades de classe est venue aujourd'hui chercher son premier pokémon. Elle a choisi Bulbizarre qui, effrayé, a jeté sur elle une attaque Fouet-Lianes. Cette fois, c'est le caractère du type plante qui s'est matérialisé à l'endroit où il l'a frappée. Régis est en train de faire de son mieux pour dissimuler ça à son grand-père.

\- Des Gijinkas, d'étranges symboles en rapport avec le mythe des plaques d'Arceus... Où tout ça va-t-il nous mener ? Une chose est certaine, en tout cas, c'est que tu as raison : il vaut mieux que tu rentres à Sinnoh. C'est dans cette région que les légendes concernant l'Alpha et l'origine du monde sont les plus répandues. Si nous devons trouver quelque chose, ce sera ici, pas à Kanto. Ah, encore un détail. Si tu le peux, essaye de convaincre ton amie de te suivre. Ces marques représentent un danger potentiel tant que nous ignorons ce qu'elles signifient réellement.

Cassy approuva d'un signe de tête avant de promettre à Cynthia qu'elle serait de retour dans sa région natale dès le lendemain, avec ou sans Léa, car il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre. Elle était entourée par trop de mystères, désormais, et elle devait au moins s'efforcer d'en percer un.

Sa discussion achevée, elle éteignit le visiophone et retourna ensuite auprès des autres. Régis lui adressa un bref clin d'oeil, voulant sans doute lui indiquer par là que son grand-père n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Dis-moi, Léa... commença-t-elle. Tu m'as bien dit, quand j'étais à l'école, que tu souhaitais devenir coordinatrice pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Et sais-tu où l'on trouve les plus grands Concours du monde ?

\- Non, où ? demanda la fillette, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- À Unionpolis, dans la région Sinnoh. Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur Chen, mais ma famille est originaire de là-bas et ils se voient forcés d'y retourner. Comme ils ne veulent pas me savoir si loin d'eux, je vais être obligé de partir, moi aussi. Je me disais, Léa, que tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi faire ton voyage initiatique là-bas, qu'en dis-tu ?

Tandis que l'enfant acceptait avec joie sa proposition et que le professeur poussait un soupir en comprenant qu'il allait de nouveau perdre son employée la plus zélée, Cassy croisa le regard de Régis, aussi chargé de peine que le sien à l'idée d'être à nouveau séparés.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Ne dis jamais adieu

Puisque Cassy l'avait promis à Cynthia, il fut convenu que les deux filles partiraient dès le lendemain pour Sinnoh. Léa obtint, en même temps que son Pokédex, l'autorisation du professeur Chen de passer la nuit au laboratoire, où elle partagerait le lit de son amie, à défaut d'une autre chambre.

La fillette s'était endormie depuis longtemps lorsque l'adolescente se leva sur la pointe des pieds, veillant à éviter les lattes branlantes du plancher qui grinçaient lorsqu'elle marchait dessus et qu'elle commençait désormais à connaître. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil au corps de l'enfant emmitouflé dans la couverture avant de presser la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, elle étouffa à grand-peine un cri en manquant de faire une crise cardiaque quand elle se heurta à quelqu'un dans le couloir. La personne en face d'elle ne semblait pas s'y attendre non plus, car elle bondit en arrière. Elle finit par distinguer la silhouette de Régis lorsqu'un rayon de lune s'infiltra par la lucarne pour éclairer le couloir.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le sol froid, sans prononcer un mot. Cassy laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, qui commençaient tout juste à repousser depuis qu'elle les avait coupés. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, dans le silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Alors que le soleil semblait sur le point de se lever, le garçon glissa une main sous son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se détourna cependant, coupable de l'abandonner quand il lui avait offert un foyer et une amitié au moment où elle en avait eu le plus besoin.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je trouverai les réponses que je cherche à Sinnoh ?

\- C'est en tout cas là-bas qu'elles ont toutes les raisons d'être. Tu es originaire de cette région, ainsi que toute ta famille, ton frère y a mené ses recherches et la légende veut qu'Arceus ait donné naissance au monde depuis les Colonnes Lances. Si tu dois effleurer la vérité du doigt, tu auras plus de chance de le faire chez toi.

\- Maintenant, c'est ici, chez moi. Vous êtes ma maison et ma famille, et je m'en veux de partir de la sorte quand vous avez tous tant fait pour moi.

\- Tu reviendras, affirma Régis. Lorsque tu auras découvert tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, plus rien ne te retiendra à Sinnoh et tu seras libre de rentrer au Bourg-Palette. Quant à moi, j'attendrai impatiemment ton retour.

\- Et si je ne trouve jamais d'explication, malgré l'aide de Cynthia ou même la tienne ? Je te rappelle que ma famille est morte et que mon seul but à l'origine était de mettre la main sur leurs assassins pour me venger. Et voici que désormais je suis impliquée dans une histoire de Gijinkas, avec des marques étranges qui apparaissent sur la peau de celui qui a le malheur de subir une attaque de pokémon.

\- Justement, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, dans cette histoire. Le symbole du type plante s'est révélé sous une attaque de Bulbizarre, ce qui n'a en soit rien d'étonnant. Or, le tien, qui est celui du dragon, est apparu suite à une Flammèche.

\- L'origine de l'attaque n'aurait donc aucun lien avec la marque qui se manifeste ensuite ? Je veux dire, le pokémon agirait comme un révélateur, qu'importe son type ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier ça. Suis-moi.

Régis bondit sur ses pieds, puis l'aida à se relever. Ils descendirent prudemment les escaliers plongés dans l'obscurité pour être certains de ne pas s'entraver et réveiller par la même occasion la maisonnée. Une fois en bas, le garçon fouilla l'une de ses poches, d'où il sortit une pokéball qui s'agrandit presque aussitôt dans sa main.

\- Noctali, appela-t-il à voix très basse, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

L'évolition jaillit devant eux dans un éclat de lumière, tandis que son dresseur allumait la lampe de la paillasse la plus proche afin d'y voir un peu plus clair. Il tendit le bras en direction de son pokémon, qui le renifla avant d'y mettre un coup de tête affectueux. Il était excellemment bien dressé.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, je regrette. Rends-moi un service et utilise Morsure sur moi.

\- Quoi ? Tu es fou ! s'exclama Cassy en comprenant soudain ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Pas question que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés pour valider la théorie. Chaque fois, il s'agissait d'un accident. Ni Léa ni moi ne nous y attendions. Rien ne prouve que ça va fonctionner. Tu peux juste être blessé pour rien.

\- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Noctali, à toi.

Le pokémon lança un regard emprunt d'excuse à son dresseur, bien qu'il ne fasse qu'exécuter son ordre, et referma sa petite gueule aux dents pointus au niveau de son coude. Le garçon fut également obligé de se mordre lui-même le poing pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Cassy regarda la plaie sur le bras de Régis. Heureusement, la créature avait retenu sa force pour ne pas le blesser. Il ne saignait même pas. Après avoir rappelé Noctali dans sa pokéball, ils s'approchèrent tous deux de la lampe sous laquelle il étendit son bras. Ils attendirent durant de longues minutes, qui semblèrent se transformer en heures, osant à peine respirer. La marque s'était manifestée presque tout de suite sur la peau de Léa, or rien n'apparaissait.

\- Comment interpréter ça ? s'enquit le garçon en regardant son coude, où les seules traces étaient celles des canines de son pokémon.

\- Je l'ignore... Apparemment, ça ne fonctionne pas chez tout le monde. À moins que le dessin ne mette plus de temps à apparaître sur ta peau. Contrairement à nous, tu es un garçon. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose en toi qui ralentit la formation du symbole.

Ils patientèrent encore un peu, tentant de contenir leurs bâillements, avant de capituler et de monter se coucher. Si une nouvelle marque devait se matérialiser au cours des quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils pouvaient encore espérer avoir, ils la verraient à leur réveil, quand leurs cerveaux seraient moins fatigués pour réfléchir.

Cassy s'allongea sous les couvertures sans trop les déplacer pour ne pas gêner Léa, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre. Presque aussitôt, rattrapée par la fatigue, elle tomba dans les bras de Cressélia.

Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une poignée de minutes lorsque la fillette la tira brutalement du lit en poussant des cris de joie et en s'exclamant que c'était le grand jour. Ce fut à contrecœur que Cassy se glissa hors de la tiédeur réconfortante des draps pour suivre son amie jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où elles prendraient leur petit-déjeuner.

Le professeur Chen était déjà à l'ouvrage lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en bas, tandis que Régis, déjà debout, avait dressé la table pour eux trois. La première chose qu'il fit en les voyant pénétrer dans la salle à manger fut de déposer une tasse de café très fort entre les mains de Cassy, qui exprima sa reconnaissance par un sourire, trop épuisée pour parler.

\- Je l'ai préparé exprès pour toi, indique-t-il. Avec l'aventure qui vous attend, toutes les deux, je me suis dit que tu aurais sans doute bien besoin de ça pour te mettre en forme de si bon matin.

\- Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-elle en avalant une gorgée du breuvage amer. Je vais t'aider à sortir le reste. Léa, tu n'as qu'à prendre un croissant, le temps que nous fassions des tartines.

La blondinette ne se fit pas prier et mordit une viennoiserie à pleines dents, tandis que les deux autres s'éclipsaient dans la cuisine. Une fois seuls, Cassy interrogea son ami du regard, qui répondit négativement d'un hochement de tête, avant de lui montrer son bras. Il n'y avait trace que de l'attaque Morsure de Noctali, soit les petits trous laissés par ses canines.

\- Je crois que je n'y comprends plus rien, avoua la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. Ça me dépasse complètement. Mon frère était si intelligent qu'il aurait sans doute sur expliquer ça, mais pas moi.

\- En parlant d'Éric... J'ai réfléchi et je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu me laisses ses notes, ainsi que les dessins des Gijinkas. Elles seront beaucoup plus en sécurité ici que sur les routes de Sinnoh que tu t'apprêtes à parcourir, en pleine nature. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as parfaitement raison, et Cynthia mise à part, tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir suffisamment confiance pour accepter de t'abandonner les recherches de mon frère. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en les étudiant davantage, tu finiras par leur donner un sens encore plus précis qu'Émilien.

\- J'en doute un peu, mais je ferai mon possible.

\- J'essayerai de te contacter aussi souvent que possible, une fois à Sinnoh. Nous pourrons ainsi nous tenir mutuellement au courant de nos découvertes respectives. À condition que nous en fassions, naturellement...

Cassy déposa sur un plateau les tartines qu'elle venait de beurrer avec plus de violence qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Régis posa sa main sur la sienne durant quelques secondes, puis ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger où Léa les attendait, impatiente. L'adolescente s'efforça d'afficher une mine aussi réjouie que la sienne, mais comme cela sonnait terriblement faux, elle renonça vite à ses vains efforts.

Régis déserta exceptionnellement son poste pour la matinée, avec la bénédiction de son grand-père, afin d'accompagner les deux filles jusqu'à Cramois'Île, où un ferry devait partir pour Vestigion. Consciente que son Galopa la ralentirait dans son aventure, Cassy l'avait laissé aux bons soins du professeur Chen.

Ce dernier avait confié à son petit-fils la pokéball de Dracolosse, qu'il pourrait chevaucher pour rentrer au Bourg-Palette au lieu de perdre du temps à attendre une autre navette. À la demande de Léa, qui n'avait encore jamais vu un dragon autrement qu'en image, il le libéra tandis qu'ils patientaient jusqu'à l'heure de l'embarquement.

Cassy observa longuement la créature à l'allure bienveillante et aux écailles jaune orangé, puis ramena son attention sur son avant-bras, dissimulé par la manche de sa chemise. Puisque sa marque était celle du type que possédait le pokémon face à elle, pouvait-elle réagir à son contact ?

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle attendit que Léa regarde ailleurs pour venir frotter le symbole contre le Dracolosse. Son contact froid lui arracha un frisson. Ce fut la seule réaction qu'elle eut : rien d'autre ne se produisit, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait voulu penser l'espace d'un instant.

\- Je pense que tu devrais en dresser, décréta soudain Régis, à mi-voix.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu devrais te composer une équipe entière de pokémon dragon. À défaut de comprendre ce que signifie réellement ce symbole, du moins pour le moment, je suis d'avis de l'interpréter comme un signe.

\- Ce sont les créatures les plus redoutables qui existent. Elles nécessitent des années de pratique et d'expérience. Elles sont de loin les plus délicates à entraîner et rares sont ceux qui parviennent à s'en faire obéir. Je n'ai même pas réussi à vaincre un Salamèche avec mon Galopa. J'ai encore besoin d'apprendre davantage avant de songer à avoir un jour ne serait-ce qu'un seul dragon.

\- C'est dommage. Ç'aurait peut-être apporté un résultat quelconque.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'en aurai vite le cœur net. Il me suffira d'étudier avec soin Léa et son Bulbizarre, puisqu'il partage le type du symbole qu'elle porte.

Régis acquiesça au moment où une sirène stridente retentissait. Elle émanait du ferry et invitait les passagers à monter à bord. Cassy, debout sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa tendrement la joue de son ami, qui répondit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle était sur le point de tourner ensuite les talons quand il la retint par la main.

\- Tu reviendras ? demanda-t-il. Tu me le promets ?

\- Je t'en donne ma parole.

Elle porta une main à son cœur, comme pour sceller cette promesse, puis détourna précipitamment les yeux, car ils commençaient à s'embuer. Régis la serra une dernière fois contre lui, avant de se résoudre à la laisser s'éloigner. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui s'attarda de son plein gré :

\- N'oublie pas, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. J'ignore combien de temps je passerai à Sinnoh, et même si je dois y rester toute ma vie, je reviendrai au moins pour te dire adieu, car je te le dois bien.

\- Et je t'attendrai.

Cassy lui adressa un signe de la main et Léa en fit de même tandis qu'elles montaient sur le pont du bateau, qui les emmenait vers leur destin et qui les mènerait peut-être enfin jusqu'aux les réponses que la jeune fille cherchait désespérément.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Tant qu'on rêve encore

\- Ah ! Que j'ai hâte de découvrir Sinnoh ! s'exclama Léa qui bondissait sur place à la proue du bateau, excitée, en voyant le port de Joliberges se profiler à l'horizon. Je suis certaine que cette région est magnifique.

\- On va simplement dire qu'elle est juste... pleine de surprises.

Le regard blasé, Cassy vint s'accouder au garde-fou et se pencha au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. Elle était de retour. Fuir l'île sur laquelle elle était née ne l'avait finalement menée nulle part : les rares découvertes qu'elle avait faites, c'était ici. Malgré cela, elle ne regrettait pas pour autant son passage à Kanto, qui était tout sauf une perte de temps à ses yeux.

\- Je me demande quand même pourquoi mon poignet à cette étrange cicatrice. Tu crois que ça pourrait être à cause de l'attaque Fouet-Lianes de Bulbizarre ?

\- Quoi ? Je... Évidemment. Il n'est jamais bon qu'un humain se fasse blesser par un pokémon. J'imagine que tu risques de garder cette marque un moment, si toutefois elle se résorbe même un jour. Attends, j'ai une idée.

Cassy serra les dents tandis qu'elle fouillait dans le sac à dos que la fillette avait déposé sur le sol. Elle avait été bien sotte de croire que son amie ne s'interrogerait pas sur le dessin qui souillait sa peau. Le seul espoir qu'elle avait était que Léa se contente de cette explication, ce qu'elle parut faire. L'adolescente finit par sortir une paire de mitaines roulées en boule de l'un des compartiments en toile.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué en les lui passant aux mains. Ni vu ni connu. Personne ne pourra soupçonner que tu as reçu une attaque si tu ne les enlèves pas en public.

Léa lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant pendant que le bateau pénétrait dans le port, prêt à accoster. Deux marins jetèrent une ancre gigantesque au fond de l'eau et deux autres déployèrent la passerelle qui relia le pont au quai. Cassy remarqua une grande femme entièrement vêtue de noir qui patientait à l'écart afin de ne pas attirer la foule. Elle sourit, tout en songeant qu'elle allait devoir expliquer la présence de Cynthia à celle qui l'accompagnait.

\- Dis-moi, tu as déjà entendu parler de la Championne de Sinnoh ? badina-t-elle innocemment.

\- Bien sûr, nous avons étudié les Ligues et leur Maître peu de temps après ton départ. Et puis, tout le monde connait Cynthia : elle est trop belle et trop forte.

\- Oui... Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit que ma famille était originaire d'ici ? Eh bien j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de la rencontrer personnellement. Regarde.

Léa ouvrit des yeux ronds en apercevant la jeune femme sur le quai, à qui Cassy adressa de grands signes. Elle lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, tandis qu'elles débarquaient enfin, leur sac à dos à la main.

\- Régis m'a appelée pour m'avertir que vous accosteriez à Joliberges plutôt qu'à Rivamar.

\- J'ai songé qu'un rapide passage à la bibliothèque nous permettrait peut-être de découvrir quelques informations intéressantes, murmura l'adolescente, avant de recommencer à s'exprimer à voix haute. Cynthia, je vous présente Léa, l'une de mes anciennes camarades de classe. Elle veut devenir coordinatrice pokémon. Ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée de lui proposer de m'accompagner à Sinnoh lorsqu'on sait que les Concours les plus prestigieux se déroulent à Unionpolis.

\- Une excellente idée, même. Que diriez-vous de boire un bon chocolat chaud pour vous remettre du voyage ? proposa la Championne. Je connais un excellent café, à deux pas des quais, où ils servent en plus de succulentes brioches. Après ça, si vous le souhaitez, je vous ferai visiter la ville.

Cynthia adressa une œillade complice à Cassy, pendant que Léa approuvait ce programme. Ses réactions n'étaient plus aussi vives qu'à bord du ferry, car elle se sentait très intimidée face au célèbre Maître de Sinnoh. Lorsqu'elle s'exprimait, c'était d'une toute petite voix et en détournant timidement les yeux.

L'établissement où la jeune femme les conduisit était accueillant. Comme ils faisaient encore trop frais pour songer à s'installer en terrasse, elles prirent une table à l'intérieur. Les lieux étaient chaleureux, avec leurs murs aux tons pastels et leur parquet encaustiqué. Des bouquets de fleurs des champs étaient élégamment disposés sur des nappes en dentelle. Quant à la porcelaine dans laquelle on les servit, elle était ravissante.

Quand Léa eut achevé son chocolat chaud, elle s'excusa précipitamment pour se rendre aux toilettes. Pendant que Cynthia prenait une nouvelle brioche dans la corbeille qu'un serveur leur avait apportée, Cassy en profita pour lui décrire dans les moindres détails les esquisses trouvées au dos des notes d'Éric, et restées en sécurité au Bourg-Palette.

\- Est-ce que ça vous évoque quelque chose ? interrogea l'adolescente.

\- J'ai déjà entendu quelques légendes à propos des Gijinkas, en effet. Ils portent des noms spécifiques, en fonction des espèces avec lesquelles ils sont croisés. Les femmes-Rapasdepic, par exemple, sont des Harpies. Les hybrides Nosféralto des vampires. Les êtres mi-humain mi-Galopa sont des Centaures et ceux qui ont des gènes de Grahyéna sont tout simplement des Grahyéna-Garou, ou Lycanthrope.

Cassy n'eut pas le temps de relever, car Léa revenait déjà des toilettes, imposant le silence entre elles. Elles achevèrent en silence de manger les quelques brioches restantes, puis Cynthia déposa un billet au centre de la table, afin de régler leur petite collation.

La bruine commençait à tomber lorsqu'elles sortirent du café. Joliberges était réputée pour son humidité et ne manquait pas à sa réputation. Feignant un parfait naturel, le Maître de Sinnoh leur proposa de se rendre à la bibliothèque, le temps que le soleil revienne. D'après elle, les averses qui tombaient ici ne duraient jamais trop longtemps.

Le bâtiment était situé sur la rive gauche de l'estuaire. Grand et majestueux, il semblait dominer la ville de toute sa splendeur. Le trio se présenta à l'entrée, encadrée par deux élégantes colonnes, et elles essuyèrent leurs semelles mouillées sur le paillasson pour ne pas salir l'intérieur.

Cassy comprenait que, pour une personne aussi cultivée que Cynthia, cet endroit puisse s'apparentait à un véritable petit paradis. Des centaines de rayonnages s'étendaient à perte de vue, tapissant les murs et s'érigeant entre les allées. Des tables et des petits salons moins formels attendaient que les visiteurs viennent s'y installer pour savourer un bon livre.

\- Waouh... murmura Léa, admirative. Vous croyez qu'ils ont des livres sur les Concours pokémon ?

\- Hélas, je dirais pas plus de cent cinquante, répondit Cynthia avec un sourire amusé. Est-ce que tu veux en feuilleter quelques-uns ?

\- Oh oui, alors !

La Championne lui indiqua dans quel secteur elle pourrait trouver ce qu'elle souhaite et la fillette s'éloigna d'un pas bondissant. Elle entraîna ensuite Cassy vers la zone consacrée aux mythes et légendes. Ce furent les bras chargés de livres qu'elles revinrent prendre place à une table.

\- S'il n'y a pas au moins deux ou trois petites indications là-dedans, je n'aurai plus foi en cet endroit, qui m'a jusqu'à présent toujours apporté des réponses à tout, décréta Cynthia, dont le visage était presque entièrement dissimulé par les ouvrages empilés devant elle.

Cassy avait déjà feuilleté des centaines de pages lorsqu'elle croisa des représentations d'hybrides, semblables aux esquisses de son frère. Elle vit un buste d'homme posé sur le flanc d'un Tauros, qu'une légende nommait Minautore. Elle aperçut ensuite trois schémas représentant des femmes mi-Grolem, mi-Jungko ou encore mi-Akwakwak. Il s'agissait respectivement d'oréades, de dryades et de naïades.

En revanche, à l'exception de ces illustrations, il n'y avait quasiment aucune information concernant les Gijinkas. Le peu qu'elle trouva à leur sujet était ce dont Régis lui avait déjà parlé. Elle apprit tout de même qu'ils étaient d'une cruauté sans pareille et possédaient un redoutable appétit sexuel, autrement dit rien qui ne lui soit d'une grande utilité.

\- Si autant de créatures de ce genre étaient réelles, quelqu'un les aurait forcément vues, non ? chuchota Cassy pour ne pas déranger les autres lecteurs. Je veux dire... Elles ne peuvent pas toutes être parfaitement cachées pour échapper au regard des humains, surtout si elles sont nombreuses.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. Je suppose que c'est comme les pokémon légendaires. Personne n'est en mesure d'attester de leur réalité, pourtant d'aucuns prétendre en avoir déjà aperçu, voire même les avoir approchés.

\- Je continue à m'interroger sur les motivations d'Éric. Comment a-t-il pu s'intéresser aux Gijinkas alors qu'il me répétait souvent qu'il n'accepterait de croire en la Pokible que lorsqu'il aurait des preuves évidentes de sa véracité. Tout comme Régis, il s'agissait d'un agnostique confirmé. C'est du moins l'impression que j'en avais. Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande si je connaissais réellement mon frère.

Cynthia lui adressa un regard compatissant, puis étendit son bras par-dessus la table pour venir placer par-dessus la sienne, qu'elle tapota de manière réconfortante. Ce geste arracha à Cassy un sourire mélancolique.

\- Tout sera plus clair lorsque nous aurons réussi à comprendre quel était l'objectif d'Éric.

\- À condition d'y parvenir un jour...

\- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous échouions. Qui est mieux placé qu'une équipe composée d'un scientifique spécialisé en pokémonologie, une fervente arcésienne et une passionnée de mythologie pour venir à bout d'une telle énigme ?

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire, choisissant de se laisser convaincre par un tel argument, avant de refermer le livre qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Cynthia l'imita, puis demanda :

\- Puis-je profiter de l'absence de Léa pour jeter un coup d'œil à ta marque ?

Cassy acquiesça et, après avoir soigneusement vérifié que personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention, elle retroussa sa manche pour dévoiler son bras bandé. Elle retira le pansement réalisé par Régis, puis offrit son avant-bras à la Championne afin qu'elle puisse l'observer.

De ses doigts longs et fins, Cynthia effleura le symbole apparu à même sa peau. Elle l'étudia quelques secondes, et en arriva finalement au même diagnostique que Régis. Même si les traits à la couleur bleu violacé n'étaient pas constitués d'encre, cela ressemblait davantage à un tatouage qu'à une cicatrice.

\- Aucun doute, c'est rigoureusement identique au glyphe dragon. J'aimerais également voir celle de Léa, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pour le moment, si, répondit Cassy. Je ne veux pas éveiller ces soupçons. J'ai réussi à lui faire croire qu'une telle réaction était fréquente lorsqu'un être humain subissait une attaque pokémon, mais si vous vous intéressez à ça, elle soupçonnera peut-être qu'on lui cache quelque chose. Il vous faudra patienter un peu. En revanche, Régis a volontairement subi une Morsure de Noctali, et rien ne s'est produit. Nous n'avons su qu'en déduire.

\- Quant à moi, je n'ai pas la moindre hypothèse. Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu ne ressens rien ?

\- Non, c'est exactement comme avant. J'ai même frotté mon bras contre le Dracolosse du professeur Chen, sans aucun résultat. Régis pense que je devrais dresser des dragons, mais pour l'instant, je ne m'en sens pas capable, d'autant que j'ai laissé mon seul pokémon chez eux.

\- Si je peux me permettre une suggestion, je crois plutôt qu'il faudrait remonter à la source. Un petit pèlerinage, par exemple.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? interrogea Cassy.

\- Il y a un Concours qui aura lieu très prochainement à Charbourg. Je suis certaine que notre jeune coordinatrice en herbe se fera une joie d'y participer.

\- Et ?

\- Et le suivant se tiendra à Unionpolis, révéla Cynthia. Elle ne voudra manquer pour rien au monde une compétition dans la capitale mondiale de la discipline.

\- J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre.

\- Pour rejoindre Unionpolis depuis Charbourg, le moyen le plus simple est d'emprunter l'un des nombreux tunnels qui traversent le Mont Couronné. Certains relient les deux cotés de la montagne, mais quelques autres, beaucoup plus escarpés, mènent au sommet. Et qu'y a-t-il, là-haut ?

\- Les Colonnes Lances... murmura l'adolescente, la voix rendue vibrante par l'émerveillement.

La Championne lui proposait de se rendre dans ce lieu mythique où Arceus aurait, selon la Pokible, donné naissance à l'univers, mais surtout où se trouvait la gravure de ses plaques, chacune ornée d'un glyphe représentant les dix-sept types pokémon, exactement comme son avant-bras ou le poignet de Léa.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Elle attend

Après avoir passé une nuit à Joliberges, puis une autre à Féli-Cité, Cassy, Léa et Cynthia atteignirent enfin Charbourg. L'adolescente songeait que, avec son Galopa, il ne lui aurait sans doute fallu qu'une seule journée pour faire le trajet, et avec le Togekiss de la Championne quelques heures à peine. L'un étant à Kanto et l'autre ne pouvant transporter trois personnes, elles s'étaient contentées de marcher.

D'après Léa, cela faisait partie du quotidien d'un dresseur débutant qui effectuait son voyage initiatique, et Cynthia avait appuyé ses propos, ayant elle-même effectué le sien de nombreuses années auparavant. L'enfant se déplaçait toutefois avec une lenteur qui, à plus d'une reprise, manqua d'exaspérer Cassy.

Elle réclamait des poses régulièrement et, lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, elle s'arrêtait pour contempler le paysage ou cueillir des fleurs dans les hautes herbes, sans se soucier des pokémon qui pouvaient s'y terrer. Elle ne pensait même pas à combattre des créatures sauvages et encore moins à en capturer, accaparée par les lieux qu'elle découvrait.

Cassy ne fut pas mécontente lorsque les contours de la ville de Charbourg se dessinèrent enfin à l'horizon, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle avait convenu avec Cynthia que celle-ci les escorterait jusqu'à la cité, où une chambre d'hôtel les attendait, et qu'elle regagnerait ensuite l'Élite des Quatre, considérant qu'elles seraient toutes deux en sécurité durant son absence.

Le Concours auquel Léa devait participer n'aurait lieu que dans une semaine et elle ne pouvait se permettre de déserter son poste si longtemps. Elle reviendrait le jour du grand événement pour ensuite les accompagner à Unionpolis, et surtout faire une petite halte aux Colonnes Lances.

Tous les établissements hôteliers étaient complets à cause des nombreux coordinateurs de passage et, quand Cassy et Léa se présentèrent à l'accueil de celui dans lequel elles allaient loger, la jeune fille supposa que Cynthia avait sans doute fait jouer son nom et son influence afin de leur obtenir un endroit où passer les nuits à venir.

\- Oh ! s'exclama la fillette en découvrant l'intérieur. Ça a l'air douillet !

Un lit superposé les attendait, ainsi qu'une petite armoire dans laquelle elles pourraient suspendre leurs vêtements pour la durée de leur séjour. Une petite table, flanquée de deux tabourets, était installée sous l'unique fenêtre que comportait la pièce. Des échantillons gratuits, quelques prospectus et des bonbons au citron avaient été disposés dessus. Une porte entrouverte, au fond, donnait sur leur salle de bain personnelle.

Pendant que Léa déballait ses affaires, Cassy décida de descendre à la réception, où elle avait repéré des visiophones mis à la disposition des clients, pour appeler Régis. Elle ne l'avait pas encore contacté depuis qu'elle se trouvait à Sinnoh et elle était pressée de lui donner de ses nouvelles, même si elle n'avait rien de nouveau à lui apprendre.

Le rez-de-chaussée était tranquille à cette heure-ci. La plupart des gens étaient en train de dîner ou se trouvait dans leur chambre. À l'exception d'un homme qui lisait le journal en fumant un cigare, de deux adolescents qui jouaient au billard et du réceptionniste qui se tenait derrière l'accueil, il n'y avait personne. L'adolescente pourrait discuter avec son amie sans crainte de dévoiler sa conversation.

\- Cassy ! s'exclama joyeusement Régis en décrochant. Je suis ravi de t'entendre ! Comment ça se passe ?

\- Léa est très excitée par son voyage, je dirais même un peu trop... Nous sommes à Charbourg, où un Concours doit avoir lieu dimanche prochain.

\- Cynthia est avec vous ?

\- Non, elle a regagné l'Élite des Quatre. Elle pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre et je suis assez d'accord. Même si les gens qui ont agressé ma famille me traquent, je ne crois pas qu'ils oseraient s'en prendre à moi au milieu de la foule.

\- Sois prudente, quand même, conseilla le garçon. Ne sors pas après la tombée de la nuit, évite les ruelles sombres et ne te sépare pas de Léa.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Du neuf de ton côté ? Tu... Toujours pas de marque ? demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

\- Non, rien. Par contre, j'ai réfléchi, et j'en suis arrivée à une conclusion.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Est-ce que ces symboles pourraient avoir un lien avec ce qu'Émilien a dit lorsqu'il a partiellement traduit les notes d'Éric ? Tu sais, au sujet des dix-sept types, formant une seule entité, et qui aurait vraisemblablement un rapport avec les humains.

\- Tu penses que ce serait nous ?

\- Ça corroborerait ses déductions, en tout cas. Et si, pour une raison ou une autre, ces glyphes étaient destinés à apparaître sur des humains ?

Cassy s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Émilien avait effectivement mentionné une idée similaire et, avec l'apparition soudaine des marques sur sa peau et celle de Léa, elle ne devait écarter aucune piste. Malgré cela, elle avait beaucoup de mal à le croire.

\- Une sorte de... Je ne sais pas. Réincarnation des plaques d'Arceus ? suggéra-t-elle. J'ai de sérieux doutes. As-tu déjà entendu une légende quelconque à ce sujet ?

\- Non, rien, admit Régis, penaud. Même moi, ça me semble un peu gros, mais la situation est elle-même assez étrange.

\- C'est vrai... Essaye de faire quelques recherches de ton côté, j'en parlerai à Cynthia lorsque j'en aurai l'occasion. Si ça lui évoque quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrai informé.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, mais ça risque de me prendre du temps. Depuis ton départ, je dois te remplacer le temps que mon grand-père embauche quelqu'un d'autre et je suis surmené. En plus de ça, il me garde à l'œil, pour s'assurer que je ne lambine pas.

\- Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu feras de ton mieux.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire, puis se saluèrent avant de mettre un terme à la conversation. Tandis qu'elle regagnait sa chambre, Cassy tournait et retournait mentalement l'hypothèse de Régis dans son esprit. Une telle explication était irrationnelle, mais c'était également le lot de tout ce qui s'était produit jusqu'à présent.

En admettant qu'il ait raison, cependant, cela ne tirait pas davantage les évènements au clair. Pourquoi cela ? Et pourquoi elle, ainsi que Léa ? Qu'est-ce que tout ceci pouvait bien signifier ? C'était trop flou pour qu'elle soit convaincue par de telles explications. Elle avait besoin de réponses concrètes, non de nouvelles théories qui la plaçaient plus encore dans l'expectative.

Cassy attendit impatiemment le retour de Cynthia, le dimanche suivant. Elle arriva à Charbourg de bonne heure, alors que les deux filles étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle s'installa à leur table et commanda un café noir, ainsi qu'un croissant, car elle-même n'avait rien pris la peine d'avaler avant son départ de l'Île du Lys, depuis laquelle elle était venue en volant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez eu l'occasion de visiter le Musée Minier ? interrogea-t-elle pendant que Léa finissait ses tartines.

\- Non. Il subit actuellement des travaux et il est fermé au public jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, répondit l'adolescente. C'est dommage, j'ai lu dans le guide qu'il s'agissait de l'attraction de la ville.

\- Hum... Je crois qu'on peut peut-être s'arranger si vous tenez à le voir. C'est la famille de Pierrick, le Champion d'Arène, qui en est responsable. Je suis certaine qu'il ne me refusera pas une telle faveur si je la lui demande.

\- Vraiment ? intervint l'apprentie coordinatrice, enthousiaste. Ce serait super !

\- En effet. Montez vous préparez, je vais le contacter à l'Arène par visiophone.

Léa, impatiente, ne se le fit pas répéter. Elle débarrassa la table de son plateau et quitta la salle de restauration, au contraire de Cassy qui s'attarda. Profitant de ce bref instant où elle se retrouvait seule avec Cynthia, elle mentionna l'hypothèse formulée par Régis et attendit patiemment son avis.

\- Je ne connais pas le moindre mythe associant les plaques d'Arceus aux humains, ni à n'importe qui d'autre que l'Alpha, d'ailleurs, finit-elle par avouer. Je suis néanmoins d'avis qu'il ne faut négliger aucune piste. Qui sait ? Nous découvrirons peut-être un élément nouveau aux Colonnes Lances.

L'adolescente acquiesça, puis elle regagna à son tour l'étage, à la suite de Léa qui avait quelques minutes d'avance sur elle. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre, elle découvrit la fillette à quatre pattes sur le sol, le buste à moitié enfoncé sous le lit. Les couvertures étaient par terre, de même que les oreillers.

\- Euh... Je peux te demander ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai perdu mes mitaines ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut absolument que je les retrouve !

\- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, la rassura Cassy. Tu peux porter des manches longues pour le Concours. Elles dissimuleront ton poignet.

\- Ah non ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de porter n'importe quel habit ! L'apparence compte presque autant que la performance dans ce genre de compétition. J'ai une jolie robe dans mon sac, que ma maman m'a offerte avant mon départ, et elle ne descend pas plus bas que les épaules.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, et aida Léa à chercher ses gants. Lorsque Cynthia les rejoignit, la chambre était encore plus en désordre, sans qu'elles aient pour autant réussi à mettre la main sur les accessoires. À la vue de ce capharnaüm, la Championne posa la même question que Cassy juste avant.

\- Hum... J'ai peut-être une idée, affirma-t-elle quand elle eut entendu leurs explications. Je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment et t'en faire la surprise, Léa, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas apprécier.

\- Oh... S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi au moins un indice !

\- Non, non. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de ranger tout ça et de vous rendre au Musée Minier. J'ai pu joindre Pierrick, il va nous retrouver là-bas pour vous offrir une visite guidée exceptionnelle. Je vous rejoindrai sur place.

Cynthia afficha un sourire énigmatique qui fit trépigner Léa. Cassy était également curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête, mais puisque cela venait d'elle, ce serait forcément une bonne idée. Le Maître de Sinnoh leur faussa donc compagnie pendant qu'elles remettaient la chambre en ordre et qu'elles achevaient de ranger leurs affaires.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles se présentaient à l'accueil pour rendre les clés au réceptionniste, puis se mirent en route pour le musée, situé au nord de Charbourg. La cité était très animée en ce dimanche matin, et les deux filles croisèrent de nombreux passants en chemin.

Enfin, elles atteignirent le bâtiment devant lequel elles étaient déjà passées à plusieurs reprises au cours de leur séjour. Il était vraiment splendide. Composé de deux parties distinctes, mais adjacentes, l'une d'elles possédait des murs gris en pierre, tandis que l'autre, une serre gigantesque, était entièrement constituée de verre. Léa observait les lieux d'un œil admiratif.

Puisque ni Cynthia ni Pierrick ne semblait se trouver dans les environs, Cassy décida de s'asseoir sur un banc en attendant, pendant que son amie faisait sortir Bulbizarre de sa pokéball. Elle s'était d'abord montrée méfiante vis-à-vis de lui suite à l'attaque Fouet-Lianes qu'il lui avait infligée, mais après une semaine passée à s'exercer en vue du Concours, c'était désormais de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à gagner cet après-midi, confia Léa, mais je me suis entraînée si dur pour parfaite l'enchaînement que j'ai mis au point que je serais déçue de ne pas être au moins qualifiée au terme de la première manche.

\- Tu le seras, affirma Cassy. Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal, et ton pokémon aussi. Le travail est presque toujours récompensé.

La fillette acquiesça, puis s'accroupit pour caresser son Bulbizarre qui était en train de lui donner des coups de tête affectueux contre les mollets. Elle lui offrit ensuite un bonbon qu'elle avait dans sa poche, acheté dans une boutique spécialisée en friandises pour pokémon.

\- Ponctuelles, à ce que je vois ! lança soudain une voix.

Elle appartenait à un séduisant jeune homme qui remontait le chemin en pierre conduisant à l'entrée du musée. Doté de cheveux rouges qui ne passaient pas inaperçus, il portait des lunettes qui masquaient une partie de ses traits fins, une combinaison grise, d'apparence confortable, et des chaussures de sécurité, semblables à des bottes épaisses.

\- Enchanté, je suis Pierrick, se présenta-t-il, une fois à leur hauteur. Et vous, vous devez être... Cassy et Léa, c'est ça ? Les amies de Cynthia. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

\- Ici ! lança l'intéressée dans son dos, qui arrivait à son tour.

La Championne pressa le pas pour rattraper son collègue et l'embrassa chaleureusement sur chaque joue, avant qu'il serre la main des deux adolescentes. Léa rougit légèrement, comme lorsqu'elle faisait face à un inconnu.

\- C'est gentil à toi d'avoir accepté de leur faire découvrir le Musée Minier malgré les travaux, déclara Cynthia.

\- Je ne peux rien refuser au Maître de Sinnoh, affirma Pierrick avec un sourire. À présent, mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien me suivre... C'est par ici.

Cassy fut la première à lui emboîter le pas, suivie de près par Léa. La Championne fermait la marche, tandis que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers l'entrée, qui s'ouvrit à l'aide du badge que le propriétaire de l'Arène de Charbourg tenait à la main. Les portes coulissèrent, et il les invita à le précéder à l'intérieur, afin de commencer la visite.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Next to me

Les trois demoiselles suivirent Pierrick dans une vaste salle, dont le plafond était soutenu par deux rangées de colonnes, parallèles aux murs recouverts d'un élégant papier peint couleur noisette. Des peintures étaient suspendues à intervalles réguliers, dans des cadres finement ciselés. Elles représentaient des pokémon travaillant dans une mine en compagnie d'humains.

\- Ces tableaux que vous voyez ont été réalisés par mon grand-oncle, il y a plus de trente ans. C'est le seul membre de ma famille à avoir réellement eu la fibre artistique. Ses toiles ont été exposées ici par son frère, qui était alors responsable du Musée Minier. Alignées, elles retracent dans l'ordre chronologique toutes les phases de l'extraction du charbon. Tout d'abord, nous plaçons des doses légères de dynamite dans les tunnels, pendant que des créatures solides, comme des Machopeur ou des Gravalanch, soutiennent les parois. Parfois, en plus de minerais, nous avons la chance incroyable de tomber sur des trésors rares et précieux.

Le Champion d'Arène se tut quelques secondes, afin de laisser à ses accompagnatrices le temps d'observer les diverses peintures en toute tranquillité, puis leur fit signe de lui emboîter le pas jusqu'à un escalier qui menait à l'étage. Elles débouchèrent cette fois-ci dans une pièce remplie de vitrines.

Derrière les nombreux compartiments en verre, astiqués avec soin, elles purent apercevoir plusieurs sortes de fossiles. Dôme, nautile, crâne... Il y en avait de toutes les formes, et pour tous les goûts.

\- Ce ne sont pas des vrais, jugea utile d'indiquer Pierrick. Nous ne conservons que très rarement les originaux après en avoir effectué un moulage, car ils sont presque aussitôt envoyés au laboratoire de recherches, où les scientifiques font leur maximum pour ressusciter ces pokémon disparus. C'est de cette manière que j'ai obtenu mon Kranidos, qui a aujourd'hui évolué en Charkos. Venez, poursuivons la visite par ici.

Les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers une salle adjacente, où étaient exposées plusieurs statues grandeurs nature de créatures désormais disparues, et auxquelles seule la science pouvait rendre vie. Cassy s'approcha d'un Ptera suspendu au plafond avant de se tourner vers le Champion pour l'interroger :

\- Ces pokémon comptent-ils parmi les premières créatures à avoir peuplé la Terre ? Ou y en a-t-il eu d'autres, avant ?

\- Si ta question concerne les différentes espèces recensées à ce jour, comme les Tiplouf ou les Lixy, ils existaient également à l'époque où ces fossiles ont disparu.

L'interrogation de l'adolescente faisait plutôt référence aux Gijinkas, mais elle s'abstint d'insister. Si elle se montrait moins sibylline sur un sujet aussi tabou, elle risquait d'éveiller les soupçons. Elle détourna donc la conversation dans une nouvelle direction.

\- Si tel est le cas, pourquoi seuls les pokémon représentés dans cette salle se sont éteints, alors que les autres ont survécu depuis tout ce temps ?

\- C'est simple, il suffit d'en connaître l'explication. Regarde, proposa-t-il en allant s'agenouiller à côté de la représentation d'un Amonistar. Celui-ci était très lent. Comme il ne pouvait pas fuir ses prédateurs, il a été obligé de privilégier sa défense. Au fil du temps, la carapace qui l'entoure est devenue si lourde et si solide qu'elle l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Finalement, il ne pouvait plus chasser, ou se reproduire, raison pour laquelle ils ont tous disparu.

Cassy hocha distraitement la tête, feignant d'être intéressée. Ces anecdotes étaient certes passionnantes, mais elles ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité pour répondre aux trop nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait.

\- Je vais vous montrer le laboratoire, à présent, déclara Pierrick. Il est normalement interdit au public, mais puisque cette visite n'a rien de conventionnelle, et surtout parce que vous êtes des amies de Cynthia, je vais faire une exception. Je me permets tout de même de vous mettre en garde au préalable. Tout ce que vous verrez là-bas est extrêmement fragile et précieux, raison pour laquelle je vous en conjure, ne touchez à rien. Si quelque chose venait à être cassé, ça pourrait retarder les recherches de plusieurs semaines.

Après avoir promis de faire attention, les deux jeunes filles suivirent le Champion, tandis que Cynthia fermait la marche. Ils suivirent un long couloir qui les mena à une porte fermée par un digicode. Pierrick le tapa avec une telle rapidité qu'il serait impossible pour quiconque d'avoir eu le temps de le mémoriser.

Ils entrèrent dans un vaste espace au toit vitré, à l'instar du mur situé juste en face d'eux. Transparent, il donnait sur la serre qu'elles avaient pu contempler de l'extérieur. Léa, curieuse, alla coller son nez dessus dans l'espoir de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle fit un bon en arrière quand un Ptera passa tout près d'elle, étouffant un cri.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. Ce verre est si épais que même un Ultralaser ne pourrait pas le briser. Nous avons reconstitué à l'abri de ce dôme l'habitat naturel de ces pokémon pour les intégrer progressivement à notre époque. Ils ont pu retrouver le climat plus chaud qui régnait sur Terre autrefois, ainsi que la faune dans laquelle ils ont toujours vécu, sauvage et hostile.

\- Est-ce que ça fonctionne bien ? interrogea Cynthia en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Nous n'avons encore jamais eu de problèmes majeurs. Il arrive que la plupart de ces spécimens se révèlent plus agressifs que la moyenne et tentent parfois pour certains de nous attaquer, mais rien de plus. Ils finissent par se calmer d'eux-mêmes au bout d'un temps d'adaptation, qui varie en fonction du pokémon.

Pierrick se tourna vers deux gros cylindres câblés qui reliaient le sol au plafond. Ils étaient entrouverts. Cassy et Léa les étudièrent longuement lorsqu'il leur expliqua que c'était là-dedans qu'ils ramenaient parfois un fossile à la vie, grâce à la quantité d'énergie qu'ils pouvaient accumuler.

\- Le plus dur est de remettre l'ADN en mouvement, car après être resté si longtemps immobile, figé dans la pierre, il ne peut plus exercer son rôle, or c'est capital pour un pokémon, puisqu'il en a impérativement besoin pour évoluer par la suite.

\- Tout ceci est vraiment fascinant, affirma la fillette en applaudissant joyeusement.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous montrer la dernière salle, où nous exposons tous les objets de valeur que nous découvrons dans la mine. C'est par ici, mesdemoiselles.

Léa s'élança d'un pas bondissant à la suite du jeune homme pendant que Cassy restait un peu en retrait, à hauteur de Cynthia, mais suffisamment loin des oreilles des autres. À voix très basse, sans la regarder, tandis qu'ils regagnaient le corridor, elle murmura :

\- Je m'interroge... Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, à propos des marques. Si elles ont un lien particulier avec le type qu'elles représentent, pourquoi sont-elles apparues sur ma peau ou sur celle de Léa lorsqu'on sait que les Champions d'Arène sont les meilleurs dresseurs dans la catégorie qu'ils ont choisie pour se spécialiser. Le symbole du dragon, par exemple, aurait mieux convenu à Peter, vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

\- Ton raisonnement se tient, même si je ne suis pas d'accord. N'importe qui peut se perfectionner dans n'importe quel type. Une fillette angélique pourrait entraîner des pokémon ténèbres pendant qu'un garçon chétif élèverait des dragons, alors qu'un brigand se tournerait vers le type normal. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas au dressage que ces glyphes s'adressent, mais aux gènes, puisqu'ils sont à même ta peau. Ton ADN a peut-être un lien avec les dragons, comme celui de Léa avec le type plante.

\- Toutes nos hypothèses sont plausibles, mais nous n'arrivons à en confirmer ou à en infirmer aucune, se lamenta Cassy, penaude. Je commence à penser que nous tournons en rond, exactement comme l'agent Jenny au sujet de ma famille. Plus nous plafonnons, plus nous avons d'idées. Nous ne parviendrons jamais à découvrir quoi que ce soit, à cette allure. Nous ne savons même pas ce que nous cherchons exactement.

Cynthia s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand sa voix fut recouverte par une sonnerie stridente, qui fit sursauter Cassy. Elle lui rappelait son premier voyage désastreux sur le bateau qui l'avait menée à Kanto, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était sur la terre ferme.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? cria la Championne à l'adresse de son homologue, tout en se bouchant les oreilles à deux mains.

\- La sirène d'alerte. Je crois que quelqu'un essaye de cambrioler le musée. C'est une chance que nous soyons ici : je vais pouvoir le prendre par surprise et l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sévir.

\- Je vais t'aider. Cassy, Léa, restez ici. Et surtout ne bougez pas. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Les dresseurs professionnels s'éloignèrent en courant dans la direction opposée au laboratoire, où se trouvaient les escaliers. Là, ils se séparèrent. Pierrick montait au troisième et dernier étage pendant que Cynthia descendait au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Sors ton Bulbizarre, conseilla Cassy à son amie. Autant prévoir avant que le voleur ne nous tombe dessus sans crier gare.

La fillette attendit que l'alarme se soit interrompue pour appeler son pokémon, car il était encore craintif et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'effrayer. Sur leurs gardes, elles attendirent de longues minutes le retour de l'un ou l'autre des Champions. Léa s'était recroquevillée contre l'adolescente, qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer. Étonnamment, Cassy n'éprouvait pas la moindre peur.

À force de tendre l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir un bruit, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu les tenir informées de l'avancée de la situation, la jeune fille finit par entendre une sorte de frottement, comme si quelque chose de solide était en train d'être découpé. Cela semblait provenir du laboratoire.

Léa l'avait écouté, elle aussi, car elle tourna vers elle un regard empli d'effroi. Cassy posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence complet, avant de se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à coller quasiment ses lèvres contre son oreille, dans le creux de laquelle elle murmura le plus bas possible :

\- Surtout, ne bouge pas. Et si tu vois quelque chose de suspect, n'hésite pas à attaquer avec Bulbizarre. Je reviens.

\- Mais...

\- Chut !

Longeant le mur, l'adolescente se glissa contre la porte du laboratoire, que Pierrick avait oublié de refermer dans sa précipitation. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement. Le bruit qu'elle avait perçu avec Léa semblait provenir du plafond.

Levant la tête, elle vit une silhouette, entièrement vêtue de noir, en train de découper le toit vitré à l'aide d'un diamant. Quand un morceau sphérique en fut détaché, libérant une ouverture, l'inconnu fixa à l'aide d'un ingénieux système de ventouses une corde qui lui permit de descendre au centre de la pièce.

\- Va chercher Cynthia, vite ! articula Cassy sans émettre le moindre son, mais en s'aidant de gestes pour que Léa comprenne. Il est là !

La fillette rappela Bulbizarre dans sa pokéball avant de s'éloigner en courant en direction des escaliers, au bas desquels elle espérait trouvait le Maître de Sinnoh. Cassy pénétra dans le laboratoire, avec l'objectif téméraire de retenir le voleur jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres. Sitôt à l'intérieur, elle remarqua que la pièce était vide.

En entendant les gonds coulisser derrière elle, elle comprit qu'elle venait de se faire piéger. Comme elle ne connaissait pas le code, elle se retrouvait seule, enfermée avec le cambrioleur, sans personne pour lui porter secours. Elle se retourna, peu rassurée, afin de faire face à celui qui la retenait captive.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage qu'une main se referma sur ses hanches et des lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, aussi surprise que choquée, avant de reconnaître l'homme habillé en noir. Se débattant, elle parvint à échapper à sa prise pour reculer d'un pas, qui la plaça hors de portée.

\- Cassy, salua-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Je mens

\- Sven ? s'exclama Cassy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et toi ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait de la concurrence.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Du cambriolage du musée, bien sûr. Tu recommences, malgré ta petite mésaventure à Sinnoh ?

\- Ma petite...

L'adolescente mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait totalement oublié que, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré à bord du bateau menant à Kanto, elle avait prétendu être une voleuse en fuite, qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à l'agent Jenny et ses subordonnés.

\- Non, finit-elle par lâcher. Je ne suis pas ici pour commettre un forfait, car j'accompagne des amies. Nous étions en train de visiter le Musée Minier, que Pierrick a aimablement accepté d'ouvrir pour nous. Permets-moi de t'avertir, d'ailleurs : Cynthia, la grande Cynthia de l'Élite des Quatre, est ici. Si tu la croises, tu n'auras aucune chance de t'échapper.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvée avec une bande pareille ? demanda Sven, sans masquer sa surprise.

\- Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas...

Cassy observa avec une curiosité non dissimulée son interlocuteur, qui arborait une combinaison moulante en cuir noir, ainsi qu'un bonnet qui recouvrait ses cheveux sauvages. Un mousqueton était fixé à sa taille, maintenant la corde qui reliait le sol au plafond. Divers autres objets étaient accrochés à son ceinturon.

\- Vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu es venu chercher ? interrogea-t-elle dans un murmure. Depuis quand es-tu un voleur ?

\- Voleur n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais pour me qualifier, affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. J'admets cependant volontiers que mon emploi consiste essentiellement à commettre des actes douteux au regard de la loi et de la morale. Disons pour faire simple que j'accomplis des missions.

\- Dans ce cas, tu travailles pour quelqu'un.

\- Tu es une petite futée, toi, susurra-t-il avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Effectivement, je reçois des instructions d'une personne, contrairement à toi qui as la chance inouïe d'œuvrer pour ton propre compte.

Cassy grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Elle regrettait d'avoir menti à Sven en prétendant être coupable d'un vol pour justifier son désir d'échapper coûte que coûte à la police quand lui-même s'avérait finalement être un véritable criminel.

\- À cause de ta situation, je ne devrais même pas me compromettre avec toi, poursuivit-il. La règle d'or, dans un milieu comme le mien, est de ne jamais courir de risques inutiles.

\- Pourquoi le fais-tu, dans ce cas ?

La question de l'adolescente parut le déstabiliser, alors qu'il avait entrepris de commencer à fouiller tous les placards et les tiroirs de la pièce, à la recherche de lui seul savait quoi. Après plus de deux minutes de silence, il haussa les épaules.

\- Sais pas. Il faudra sérieusement que je médite là-dessus à l'avenir.

Des coups précipités furent frappés à la porte au même instant. La voix de Cynthia leur parvint, étouffée par l'épaisseur du métal. Elle appelait Cassy, qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre, sans quitter Sven du regard. Il venait de s'emparer d'un épais dossier et était sur le point de s'enfuir avec quand elle le retint par le bras.

\- Pour qui travailles-tu ? chuchota la jeune fille afin d'être certaine que personne ne l'entende à l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Secret professionnel.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire sournois, puis se hissa le long de la corde jusqu'au toit vitré, sur lequel il se mit à courir. L'entrée du laboratoire fut déverrouillée par une série de bips, provoqués par le clavier numérique, au moment où il disparaissait totalement. Cynthia fit irruption dans la salle, Pierrick et Léa sur ses talons, mais trop tard.

\- Cassy, tu vas bien ? s'exclama la Championne en fondant sur elle. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'ai rien. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir. Il vient de s'échapper par là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le cercle que Sven avait découpé à même le verre. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage, il portait une sorte de cagoule qui ne laissait rien voir, hormis ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a volé ? demanda Pierrick avec anxiété.

\- Des dossiers, je crois. Je m'en veux, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais il a refermé la porte derrière moi, et...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura le maître de Sinnoh en la serrant contre elle. C'est fini, maintenant. Je suis soulagée qu'il ne te soit pas arrivé malheur. Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer si ce malfaiteur avait été décidé à employer la force...

\- Cynthia... articula l'adolescente d'un ton ferme en appuyant consciencieusement sur chaque syllabe. Il n'a volé que des documents scientifiques.

\- Oui, il... Oh ! Je... Pierrick, tu pourras t'occuper de tout sans moi ? Je crois que je ferais bien de conduire les filles dans un endroit tranquille. Les pauvres sont en état de choc.

Son regard se posa sur Léa, qui tremblait comme une feuille à côté du Champion, puis sur l'adolescente qu'elle tenait encore dans ses bras et qui avait le regard vide. Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. S'excusant encore une fois de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider, elles prirent congé de lui.

\- Il va sûrement prévenir la police... commença Cassy, lorsqu'elles se furent installées à la terrasse d'un café sélectionné par Cynthia pour déguster une tasse de chocolat chaud. Que se passera-t-il si l'agent Jenny vient nous interroger ? Si elle me reconnaît ?

La Championne ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais le regard de Léa se tourna vers elle au même moment, la dissuadant de s'exprimer. Feignant la maladresse, elle renversa un peu de sa boisson sur la table et s'exclama :

\- Mince ! Est-ce que tu peux aller au comptoir demander quelques serviettes supplémentaires, s'il te plaît ? Oh, et sans vouloir abuser, est-ce que tu peux aussi commander trois parts de cheese-cake ?

L'enfant acquiesça et se leva. Elle n'avait quasiment pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le Musée Minier, un exploit chez elle qui parlait constamment, d'ordinaire. Cynthia attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment loin pour glisser sa main dans la poche de son manteau.

\- J'avais prévu d'attendre que nous soyons aux Colonnes Lances pour te faire la surprise, mais... Voilà.

Elle fit glisser devant elle un document plastifié à la forme rectangulaire. Il s'agissait de la fausse carte d'identité promise à Cassy. Les contacts de Lucio avaient effectué un véritable travail d'orfèvre, car elle était en tout point identique à une vraie. La jeune fille sourit en constatant que sa région de naissance, Sinnoh, avait été remplacée par celle qui l'avait adoptée, Kanto.

\- Tu n'es plus Katharina Granet, tu n'as donc plus à redouter la police, indiqua Cynthia. Enfin, c'est provisoire, bien entendu. Lorsque nous aurons résolu cette affaire au centre de laquelle tu te trouves, tu seras libre de redevenir toi-même.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir vraiment envie. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est juste que... J'ai tellement changé en si peu de temps que je préfère me convaincre que je suis réellement Cassy, et que la véritable Katharina a disparu dans le salon de sa ferme en même temps que le reste de sa famille.

\- Je comprends. À ce sujet... Tu m'as fait un sous-entendu, au Musée Minier, non ?

\- Je crois... J'ai des doutes. Est-ce que ce cambriolage pourrait avoir un lien avec les barbares qui ont fouillé la chambre de mon frère ? J'ignore quoi penser. Les méthodes utilisées étaient différentes : aujourd'hui, le voleur aurait pu passer inaperçu si je ne l'avais pas surpris. Son forfait avait une certaine délicatesse, si je puis dire, et il ne m'a fait aucun mal. Chez moi, les miens ont été massacrés et la chambre d'Eric intégralement retournée. Ça ne correspond pas.

\- À moins que nous fassions fausse route depuis le début. Peut-être que ceux qui ont attaqué ta famille n'ont aucun lien avec ceux qui sont ensuite venus pour tenter de voler les recherches de ton frère.

\- Non. Ces deux affaires ont forcément un rapport. Personne ne savait rien de nous, nous vivions à l'écart et nous ne nous faisions jamais remarquer. C'était obligatoirement quelqu'un qui savait où nous trouver. Je ne peux pas songer que ces évènements soient étrangers l'un à l'autre. En revanche, pour ce qui est du vol qui vient de se produire au musée... Je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui cherche désespérément la moindre coïncidence susceptible de me fournir un indice.

\- Oublions tout ça pour le moment, proposa Cynthia en buvant une gorgée de chocolat, sans quoi nous allons finir par nous perdre, à vouloir emprunter trop de chemins. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de nous concentrer sur les hypothèses que nous avons déjà établies avant d'en émettre de nouvelles. Nous ferons ce que nous avons décidé. Cet après-midi, quand le Concours sera terminé, nous nous mettrons en route pour les Colonnes Lances, d'où nous tâcherons de résoudre le mystère entourant les Gijinkas et ces étranges marques qui sont apparues.

L'adolescente approuva d'un signe de tête, puis elles se turent toutes les deux, car Léa revenait avec un nouveau plateau entre les mains. Elle le déposa au centre de la table et se rassit sur sa chaise. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le Musée Minier, où l'angoisse l'avait rendue blême.

Cassy pensa à Sven, qui avait perpétré ce cambriolage. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un criminel, mais que savait-elle de lui, exactement ? Absolument rien. Elle supposait tout au plus qu'il était originaire de Sinnoh, tout comme elle, mais cela pouvait aussi bien être un mensonge, une sorte de couverture pour dissimuler à quiconque sa véritable identité, à l'instar de celle qu'elle-même utilisait désormais.

Malgré le côté obscur qu'elle lui avait découvert une heure plus tôt, elle était incapable de se résoudre à croire qu'il puisse être lié, d'une quelconque façon, avec les monstres qui avaient fait disparaître sa famille en ne laissant derrière eux que leur sang et une scène cauchemardesque.

Il n'en demeurait pourtant pas moins des similitudes indéniables entre les deux affaires. Éric avait mené des recherches sur les Gijinkas, Sven avait dérobé des documents traitant de la résurrection de pokémon disparus. En dépit des recommandations de Cynthia, Cassy s'obstinait à vouloir faire le parallèle.

Sven avait affirmé travailler pour quelqu'un, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à lui soutirer un nom. Était-il possible que son employeur soit de connivence avec ceux qui avaient assassiné sa famille ? Pire... Pouvait-il être également leur commanditaire ?

Elle songea à parler de cela à la Championne de Sinnoh sitôt qu'elles seraient de nouveau seules, mais elle se ravisa. Cela impliquerait de lui avouer qu'elle avait volontairement laissé un voleur s'échapper, et elle doutait que Cynthia approuve un tel comportement, même de sa part.

Cassy ne savait plus quoi penser de Sven, à ceci près qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Il lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie, des mois plus tôt, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier. Après tout, rien ne l'avait obligé à lui venir en aide, ce jour-là, preuve qu'il n'était pas mauvais dans l'âme.

Elle était coincée. Elle ne pouvait évoquer les idées qui assombrissaient son esprit sans mentionner la relation étrange qu'elle entretenait avec le jeune homme, qui s'avérait être un professionnel du crime. Elle se tut donc, se contentant de remâcher ses réflexions en silence.

Il ne fallait pas désespérer. Elle avait encore d'autres pistes à explorer, en particulier celle des Colonnes Lances. Le regard triste, Cassy osait espérer que, une fois là-haut, au plus près de ces dieux qu'elle priait si souvent, Arceus lui indiquerait la voie à suivre. Elle en avait tant besoin.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Who said

Cynthia faussa compagnie à Cassy et à Léa avant qu'elles se rendent au Hall de Charbourg, le lieu où devait se tenir le Concours. La fillette était plus excitée que jamais, autant à cause de sa première participation à un tel tournoi que de la surprise promise par la Championne.

Le bâtiment qu'elles atteignirent était vaste, autant que celui de Féli-Cité, dans lequel Cassy s'était produite avec son Galopa, qui n'avait pas encore évolué à ce moment-là. Une hôtesse les reçut à l'accueil, où elle devait s'exprimer d'une voix forte pour couvrir les conversations des coordinateurs rassemblés dans la salle.

D'élégantes tentures ornaient les murs de la pièce, que la jeune fille contempla pendant que Léa remettait son Pokédex, qui lui servait désormais de document d'identité. Quelques minutes suffirent à valider son inscription. Elles furent ensuite dirigées vers les loges, accessibles par un long couloir aux murs chatoyants.

Elles étaient individuelles, mais minuscules, si bien qu'elles s'y sentirent à l'étroit. L'euphorie de l'enfant était progressivement en train de laisser place à la nervosité et Cassy devait faire montre de patience pour endurer son hystérie, tandis qu'elle tournait en rond dans l'espace exigu.

\- Que fait Cynthia ? répétait-elle sans cesse. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas ?

\- Elle sera là à temps, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Cette cicatrice défigure mon poignet et c'est la première chose qu'on remarquera à mon entrée sur scène.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu as une toilette magnifique et tu es jolie comme un coeur. Personne ne se focalisera sur un tel détail, à part toi.

Cassy se sentit terriblement hypocrite au moment de prononcer ces mots, car elle-même aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître sa marque, dont la vue l'insupportait. Elle comprenait d'autant plus la détresse de Léa que ce jour était particulièrement important pour elle.

\- Dans le couloir, nous sommes passées devant un distributeur de maquillage. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de fond de teint...

\- Oui ! s'exclama la fillette, dont les nerfs l'abandonnaient totalement. Voilà cinquante pokédollars ! Cours !

Elle poussa pratiquement Cassy hors de la loge et fit claquer la porte dans son dos. L'adolescente ne s'en plaignit pas : elle n'était pas mécontente de retrouver un peu de calme. Elle en profita, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'appareil métallique adossé au mur, qui avait été installé à l'intention des coordinateurs.

Elle était sur le point d'insérer le billet que son amie lui avait remis dans la fente prévue à cet effet quand elle entendit une voix cristalline s'élever depuis l'accueil. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

\- Cynthia ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant irruption devant le comptoir, où la Championne s'adressait à l'hôtesse. Enfin, vous voilà ! Léa est en pleine crise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira beaucoup mieux d'ici quelques secondes.

La jeune femme lui adressa une œillade complice et Cassy remarqua qu'elle tenait un sac en tissu entre ses mains. Comme il était hermétique, elle ne pouvait distinguer son contenu, aussi demanda-t-elle :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une tenue de scène. Elle va l'adorer, et toi aussi.

\- Comment ça, moi aussi ?

\- Tu verras ça tout à l'heure. En attendant, tu ferais bien d'aller nous garder des places. Les gradins commencent à se remplir.

Cassy acquiesça et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée à celle de Cynthia. Toute cette histoire avait éveillé sa curiosité. Elle était pressée de voir Léa se présenter sur l'estrade pour les épreuves de démonstration, afin de découvrir l'habit que le Maître de Sinnoh lui avait offert.

La salle de spectacle était déjà bondée lorsque l'adolescente franchit la double porte qui menait à l'intérieur. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de trouver deux places libres côte à côte et, dès que ce fut le cas, elle s'y précipita. Elle s'assit sur l'une d'elle, abandonnant son manteau sur l'autre pour dissuader quiconque de s'y installer jusqu'à l'arrivée de Cynthia.

Celle-ci attendit le dernier moment pour la rejoindre, pendant que la présentatrice prenait la parole au micro. Sans doute était-ce une ruse pour ne pas se faire remarquer, car elle était célèbre dans toute la région et elle risquait de voler la vedette aux coordinateurs par sa simple présence.

\- J'espère que la foule ne va pas la paralyser... murmura Cassy une fois qu'elle eut pris place à sa droite. Après avoir fui le Centre Pokémon, j'ai participé à un Concours à Féli-Cité, afin de gagner un peu d'argent. J'étais terrifiée.

\- Elle le sera sûrement aussi. Quand je dois combattre à l'Élite des Quatre devant des milliers de spectateurs, je me sens mal à l'aise. Avec le temps, on pourrait penser que j'en ai pris l'habitude, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.

Elles se turent, car les lumières s'éteignirent, à l'exception des spots braqués sur la scène. Le tournoi commençait. Une coordinatrice fit une démonstration foudroyante à l'aide de son adorable Pachirisu, tandis que le garçon qui suivit montra la puissance dévastatrice des flammes de son Pyroli. Enfin, après une demi-douzaine de concurrents, ce fut au tour de Léa de venir se produire sur scène. Cassy resta bouche bée en la voyant sortir des coulisses pour se diriger vers le centre de l'estrade.

Elle portait une tenue entièrement verte, dont la jupe semblait constituée de longues feuilles synthétiques et le haut, dénudé et sans manche, était maintenu par une lanière autour de son cou. Des mitaines accrochées à ses majeurs par des anneaux de tissu montaient jusqu'au niveau de son coude, dissimulant ainsi le caractère du type plante. Une couronne de fleurs roses posée sur ses cheveux blonds complétait le costume.

\- Je me suis dit qu'à la vue des circonstances, je n'en ferais pas trop, se justifia Cynthia avec un sourire. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à assumer son côté végétal, non ?

Cassy regarda la fillette s'arrêter face au public, les jambes tremblantes dans ses bottes à talonnettes, vertes également. Elle la vit hésiter, reprendre son souffle, avant de jeter sa pokéball devant elle. Bulbizarre jaillit dans une gerbe de feuilles brillantes, obtenue grâce au sceau que sa dresseuse avait installé sur la sphère métallique qui lui était propre. D'une voix chevrotante au début, puis de plus en plus assurée, elle lui donna ses instructions :

\- Commence par Vampigraine, puis enchaîne avec Fouet-Lianes !

Le pokémon s'exécuta. Le bulbe pointé en direction du sol après qu'il eut bondi dans les airs, il lança son attaque. Les plantes traversèrent le plancher de l'estrade sur laquelle ils se trouvaient pour s'élever sur une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur, le tout dans une forme pyramidale.

Bulbizarre se mit à courir en direction des végétaux entrelacés. Juste avant d'arriver à leur niveau, deux lianes sortirent de chaque côté de son corps, qu'il utilisa pour prendre appui sur le sol afin de se propulser dans une figure aérienne remarquable, qui se termina en équilibre sur l'attaque Vampigraine.

Le public éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements, tandis que l'équipe s'inclinait. Léa adressa un signe de la main enthousiaste à la foule, auquel seule Cynthia et Cassy répondirent, avant de regagner les coulisses. Comme tous s'y attendaient, elle se qualifia pour la deuxième manche.

Son premier adversaire lors des matchs fut un Azurill, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à terrasser, car le type plante de son pokémon était avantagé par celui, aquatique, qu'elle affrontait. Le Pachirisu, celui qui s'était produit en premier, lui donna cependant plus de fil à retordre, même si elle parvint à le battre malgré tout aux points à la fin du temps réglementaire.

La finale était sur le point de commencer. C'était un Pyroli qu'elle affrontait, cette fois-ci. Il avait fait une magnifique prestation lors du premier tour et avait gagné ses deux matchs sans difficulté. Il avait l'avantage grâce à ses caractéristiques feu face à Bulbizarre, qui devrait surmonter ce handicap.

Le combat commença. L'évolition esquiva l'attaque Vampigraine avec laquelle Léa débuta, dans le but de le vider de ses forces, au lieu de quoi ce fut elle qui perdit bon nombre de points pour cette tentative ratée. Il répliqua avec une attaque Flammèche que le starter, trop lent, ne put éviter. Brûlé, il se redressa quand même, tandis que la barre de la fillette descendait quasiment de moitié.

La fin du match semblait se profiler lorsque le dresseur ordonna à Pyroli de lancer une Déflagration. Heureusement, Léa réagit cette fois au quart de tour en demandant à Bulbizarre de se propulser par-dessus comme il l'avait fait lors de la démonstration. Il atterrit ainsi derrière son adversaire, qu'il put atteindre à l'aide d'une Charge.

Néanmoins, la brûlure volait à chaque tour des points à la créature de type plante, qui fatiguait progressivement. Il tenta d'utiliser ses Fouet-Lianes, qui furent contrés par une nouvelle Flammèche. Elle remonta le long des excroissances jusqu'au pokémon. Une seconde plus tard, il s'écroula à terre, pendant que l'adversaire de Léa était sacré vainqueur.

Bonne joueuse, elle alla lui serrer la main avant qu'on ne lui remette le ruban, qu'elle contempla d'un regard envieux. Se remettant peu à peu de sa défaite, elle s'éloigna dans les coulisses, où ses amies vinrent la rejoindre. Elles la félicitèrent pour sa performance, en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de son premier Concours et que terminer seconde était déjà un exploit en soi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, approuva la fillette. Je ne m'attendais pas à obtenir un si bon résultat, mais il n'empêche que c'est quand même frustrant d'avoir frôlé la victoire.

\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, rappela Cynthia. Il faut bien te laisser une marge de progression. Tu gagneras très vite un tournoi, peut-être le même le prochain.

\- Celui d'Unionpolis ? Ça m'étonnerait. C'est la capitale mondiale des Concours, le niveau sera beaucoup plus élevé qu'ici. Je n'ai aucune chance !

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Tu sais pourquoi ? Le meilleur moyen de voir ses rêves se réaliser, c'est encore d'y croire.

Léa esquissa un sourire et la Championne en adressa un à Cassy. Elles n'avaient encore rien dit à la coordinatrice au sujet de leur véritable destination, qui était le sommet du Mont Couronné, mais elle était si exaltée par tout ce qu'elle découvrait à Sinnoh que ce détour l'enchanterait probablement au moins autant que le reste.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Aller plus haut

Ainsi que Cassy le supposait, Léa fut emballée par l'idée découvrir les Colonnes Lances lorsque Cynthia fit mine de leur proposer. Elles avaient quitté Charbourg la veille, tout de suite après le Concours, et elles avaient campé dans un petit bosquet, au pied du gigantesque Mont Couronné. L'ascension promettait de ne pas être de tout repos.

Les sentiments de Cassy étaient mitigés quand elle posait les yeux sur cette haute montagne. Elle était à la fois impatiente d'être au sommet, mais elle redoutait également ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Elle enviait l'insouciance de Léa, dont la seule préoccupation était la laideur de cette cicatrice qu'elle portait au niveau du poignet.

L'adolescente songeait que, en fonction de ce qu'elles apprendraient aux Colonnes Lances, elle devrait potentiellement lui révéler la vérité au sujet de sa marque, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir le courage. C'était un poids beaucoup trop lourd à porter, surtout pour une enfant de dix ans.

\- Tu sais, Léa, tu devrais profiter du voyage pour tenter de capturer un nouveau pokémon. À Unionpolis, les prestations se font en double. C'est la particularité de certains Concours.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Cynthia acheva de plier sa toile de tente, qu'elle rangea à l'intérieur du sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière. La fillette, qui n'avait pas encore fini de rassembler ses affaires, malgré l'aide de Cassy, releva la tête.

\- Vraiment ? Heureusement qu'il me reste du temps avant les inscriptions, alors ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais prendre ? Hum... Pourquoi pas un type feu ? Ça s'équilibrerait avec les faiblesses de mon Bulbizarre, mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas toujours très faciles à dresser. Un type glace, peut-être ? Ce serait intéressant, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait beaucoup dans les environs. Un type vol, alors ? Ils sont assez courants et...

\- Ahem, Léa... l'interrompit Cassy dans son monologue.

\- Oui ?

\- Le type ne fait pas tout dans un combat pokémon. Il offre certains avantages, c'est vrai, mais le plus important, c'est surtout la stratégie utilisée, ainsi que l'entraînement et la technique. Et, en ce qui te concerne, l'harmonie serait un plus, pour les Concours, alors pourquoi ne pas te spécialiser dans les plantes ? Tu m'as confié un jour que tu les adorais.

La jeune fille n'avait pas oublié le conseil que Régis lui avait donné avant qu'elles quittent Kanto, celui de s'entourer de dragons, au cas où cela provoquerait quelque chose en lien avec sa marque. À défaut d'avoir elle-même l'âme d'une dresseuse, Léa pouvait réaliser cette expérience à sa place, sans en avoir conscience.

\- C'est une idée intéressante, mais comment être sûre que ça ne me handicapera pas dans les duels ? interrogea la coordinatrice.

\- Regarde les Champions d'Arène. Ils affrontent généralement leurs adversaires avec des pokémon d'une même catégorie, et ils sont excellents. C'est la preuve que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- Tu as raison ! approuva Léa, soudain convaincue. Le premier pokémon plante que je croise, il est à moi !

Une lueur déterminée enflamma son regard, mais elle disparut bien vite lorsque le petit groupe pénétra dans le dédale de galeries qui parcourait le Mont Couronné. Ce ne serait pas ici, au milieu de toute cette pierre plongée dans les ténèbres, qu'elle rencontrerait des espèces du type qu'elle recherchait.

Cynthia ouvrait la voie, une lampe torche à la main, afin d'éclairer le sol irrégulier sur lequel elle posait les pieds. Elle ne parlait pas, pas davantage que Cassy. Léa, en revanche, était intarissable et dérangeait les Nosférapti qui s'envolaient sur son passage. L'un d'eux, furieux, tenta même de l'attaquer avec une attaque Cru-Aile, qu'elle esquiva de justesse en se baissant.

Cela eut au moins pour effet de la faire taire un peu, ce dont l'adolescente ne se plaignit pas. Elle n'avait pas la patience de Cynthia pour supporter les discours de son amie, d'autant qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus stressée à chaque mètre qui les rapprochait des Colonnes Lances.

Elles progressèrent durant un long moment dans les boyaux étroits, à un rythme lent pour permettre à Léa de les suivre. La fillette commençait à gagner en endurance, mais elle demeurait encore terriblement lente, comparée à Cassy et à la Championne.

Soudain, alors qu'elles poursuivaient leur route, le Maître de Sinnoh s'immobilisa. L'adolescente l'imita, pendant que Léa, en léger retrait, les interrogeait pour savoir pourquoi elles s'arrêtaient. La raison était simple : elles se trouvaient devant un cul-de-sac.

\- Vous seriez-vous perdue ? demanda Cassy à Cynthia, en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- Non, nous sommes sur la bonne voie, j'en suis certaine. Je connais bien cet endroit et, par mesure de sécurité, j'ai tout de même étudié la carte ce matin, avant de nous mettre en chemin. C'est ce mur qui n'a rien à faire ici.

\- On devrait peut-être faire marche arrière et emprunter une autre galerie ? suggéra Léa.

La Championne ne releva pas, préférant passer une main contre la paroi rocheuse qui condamnait le passage. Sa surface était rugueuse et inégale. Alors que Cassy observait son geste, elle poussa un cri de surprise et effectua un bond vers l'arrière.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? paniqua aussitôt la coordinatrice.

\- C'est... Ça va vous sembler absurde, et vous allez sûrement penser, à juste titre, que je suis folle, mais... Je crois que ce mur a bougé.

\- C'est parce que ce n'en est pas un, commenta Cynthia. Il s'agit d'une agglutination de Racaillou. Mettez-vous à couvert, les filles, car nous allons devoir passer en force, et ils risquent de ne pas apprécier. Carchacrok, en avant ! Casse-Brique !

Le dragon jaillit hors de sa pokéball à une vitesse impressionnante. Léa, en admiration devant lui, était sur le point de sortir son Pokédex pour en apprendre davantage à son sujet quand Cassy la tira par le bras pour la placer à l'abri derrière un renflement, en lui soulignant que le moment était mal choisi.

Le pokémon exécuta un mouvement puissant et son bras vint frapper en plein cœur la paroi formée par les Racaillou. Ceux-ci roulèrent sur le sol, sonnés pour la plupart par la puissance de l'attaque.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! conseilla Cynthia en rappelant son partenaire. Il vaut mieux mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et nous avant qu'ils n'aient recouvré leurs esprits. S'ils nous attaquent, nous devrons les combattre, or ça peut se révéler dangereux dans un boyau aussi étroit que celui-ci.

Sans avoir besoin de se le faire répéter, les deux filles s'élancèrent dans le sillage du Maître de Sinnoh, soucieuses de s'éloigner au plus vite des pokémon qu'elles venaient de déranger. Elles ne ralentirent l'allure qu'après quelques centaines de mètres de course, une fois convaincue qu'elles ne risquaient plus rien.

Dans les entrailles du Mont Couronnée, d'où elles ne pouvaient distinguer les rayons de soleil, elles n'avaient aucune notion de l'heure. Il devait probablement être plus de midi et la Championne décida qu'il était temps pour elles de faire une pause, afin de se repaître tranquillement.

Après avoir avalé des sandwichs, quelques barres de céréales et bu un peu d'eau, il leur fut difficile de se remettre en route. Léa gémit qu'elle avait mal aux jambes et, pour une fois, Cassy ne leva pas les yeux au ciel à l'écoute de ses plaintes, car elle-même commençait à être éreintée.

\- Par ici, indiqua Cynthia en désignant un escalier taillé à même la roche.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes encore loin du sommet ? interrogea la fillette.

\- À mi-chemin, approximativement, mais le plus dur reste encore à faire. Il vaut mieux se hâter si nous voulons arriver là-haut avant la nuit.

La jeune femme n'exagérait pas. En plus de devoir traverser des galeries qui devenaient de moins en moins praticables, elles rencontrèrent davantage de créatures sauvages, que la Championne se chargeait de repousser à chaque fois. Un Gravalanch tenta de leur rouler dessus, peu avant que des Nosférapto ne les agressent à coups d'ailes.

Léa n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche, et Cassy était bien trop échevelée pour songer à savourer les instants qu'elle passait sans parler. Elles étaient couvertes de poussière et leurs habits avaient été éraflés par les trouées entre lesquelles il leur fallait régulièrement se faufiler.

\- Courage, nous y sommes presque ! indiqua Cynthia en leur tendant la main à tour de rôle pour les aider à franchir un contrehaut.

\- J'espère, car je vais bientôt m'effondrer de fatigue, se lamenta Léa.

Un sourire de soulagement fendit toutefois son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut, à l'extrémité de la galerie, un carré de lumière qui se découpait dans la pénombre. C'était les rayons du soleil. Elles allaient enfin retrouver l'air libre, ce qui leur ferait du bien après avoir respiré pendant des heures cette odeur désagréable de roche humide.

Elles débouchèrent sur le flanc de la montagne, où s'étendait une zone herbeuse. Un vent frais, qui soufflait à cette altitude, vint les faire frissonner, tandis qu'elles contemplaient le crépuscule. Le Mont Couronné se recouvrait d'un manteau de feu dans les lueurs du couchant.

\- Toute une journée d'ascension, mais ça en valait la peine, assura Cynthia.

\- Où sont les Colonnes Lances ? interrogea Léa, curieuse.

La Championne désigna une paroi brute en pierre, à l'intérieur de laquelle se découpait une interminable série de marches qui menait vers le plateau situé au sommet de la montagne.

\- Par là-bas, mais nous n'irons pas plus loin ce soir. La nuit tombe vite et il serait dangereux de nous faire piéger par les ténèbres, alors que nous sommes cernées par le vide. Nous allons dormir ici, puis nous terminerons notre escalade demain matin.

L'épuisement de Léa l'emporta sur son excitation, car elle ne protesta pas contre ce délai imposé. Quant à Cassy, son appréhension s'intensifiait. Elle ignorait ce qui l'effrayait le plus : ne trouver aucune explication plus ou moins sensée au sujet des marques ou, au contraire, faire une découverte qui compliquerait encore davantage son existence ?

Elle secoua la tête, s'astreignant à garder son calme. Elle aurait tout le loisir de réfléchir à cela le lendemain. En attendant, elle avait plus important à faire. Elle devait aider Léa à monter le camp et Cynthia à préparer le repas, car elles avaient toutes les deux déjà commencé à déballer leurs affaires.


	37. Chapitre 37 : En attendant la fin

Cassy marchait dans les limbes, ténébreuses, silencieuses. Il n'y avait que l'obscurité qui s'étendait à perte de vue, à l'exception d'un brouillard épais qui flottait au niveau de ses mollets. Elle avançait, toujours dans la même direction, sans que rien ne vienne troubler ce paysage monocorde. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle devait continuer. Elle avait le sentiment de se diriger vers quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ?

\- Cassy... appela soudain une voix sensuelle. Viens, Cassy. Approche.

\- Où êtes-vous ? Je ne vois rien.

\- Regarde mieux...

Les paupières de la jeune fille se plissèrent pour distinguer à ce qui semblait être des kilomètres d'elle une silhouette perdue au milieu de ce néant. Sans hésiter, sans même se demander si cela pouvait être dangereux, Cassy se mit à courir vers elle. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, comme dans un rêve.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre la personne qui paraissait l'attendre, celle-ci disparue, la laissant seule dans l'obscurité. L'adolescente n'avait eu le temps d'apercevoir que très brièvement une femme à l'immense beauté, son visage laiteux auréolé par une cascade de cheveux roux. Elle aurait presque juré qu'elle était nue.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Cassy, désemparée. Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Si tu ne me connais pas, jamais tu ne sauras, répondit la voix de plus en plus faible, avant de s'estomper complètement dans un rire mauvais.

\- Attendez !

L'adolescente tendit la main vers l'endroit où la mystérieuse inconnue s'était tenue un instant plus tôt, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Ils finirent par heurter la toile de sa tente, au milieu de laquelle elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur malgré le froid extérieur.

Il faisait jour et, en entendant des rires au dehors, Cassy comprit que Cynthia et Léa étaient déjà levées. Elle prit quelques minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, puis se redressa, fourbue. Son sac de couchage était de travers, ses affaires renversées. Elle avait apparemment eu un sommeil très agité.

\- Eh ! s'exclama la Championne de Sinnoh en la voyant apparaître, emmitouflée dans la cape de Sven. Tu te décides enfin à te lever ? Il est plus de neuf heures et demie, tu sais.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai... mal dormi.

Cassy chercha Léa du regard, qu'elle aperçut en train de combattre un Blizzi sauvage, sans doute dans le but de le capturer. Bulbizarre faisait face à son adversaire, attendant le moment opportun pour lancer une attaque stratégique. Ce fut cependant lui qui fit les frais d'un Blizzard, tombant K.O. sur le coup.

\- Oh non ! s'écria la fillette en s'agenouillant à même le sol, à côté de son pokémon. Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Cynthia se mit debout après avoir sorti une Potion du sac posé à ses pieds, qu'elle utilisa sur le starter afin de lui rendre des forces. Elle lui donna ensuite un médicament, qu'il avala sans rechigner. Léa tourna vers la Championne un regard où s'entremêlaient gratitude et admiration.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, des choses ! complimenta-t-elle.

\- J'en apprends encore. La modestie est la clé de la connaissance. Il faut avoir conscience des limites de son savoir et ne jamais cesser de les repousser. Cassy, il reste du lait chaud, dans le thermos. N'hésite pas à en boire un peu pour te réchauffer et, dès que tu auras déjeuné, nous nous mettrons en route pour les Colonnes Lances.

L'intéressé acquiesça distraitement, avant de sortir de son sac à dos quelques pains au lait, et une barre de chocolat pour les accompagner. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ses gestes, focalisée sur ses pensées. Elle remâchait mentalement le songe curieux qu'elle avait fait.

Lorsque Cynthia vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tandis que Léa et Bulbizarre, rétabli, effectuaient un rapide entraînement, Cassy décida de lui avouer ce qui la taraudait. Elle évoqua la femme énigmatique, ainsi que les propos tout aussi étranges qu'elle avait tenus et l'univers obscur dans lequel elles se trouvaient. La Championne l'écouta patiemment.

\- Ne pourrait-il s'agir d'un simple rêve ?

\- Non, réfuta l'adolescente. Ça semblait bien trop réel pour être le fruit de mon imagination. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pensez que ça pourrait être l'œuvre de Darkrai ? Les légendes veulent qu'il s'engouffre dans l'esprit des gens pour se repaître de leurs espoirs et ne laisser place qu'aux ténèbres.

\- S'il s'agissait vraiment de lui, je ne crois pas que tu te serais réveillée aussi aisément. Qui plus est, et ce en dépit de l'importance capitale que j'attache à la mythologie, nous n'avons aucune preuve tangible de son existence.

\- Vous avez raison. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. Ce que j'ai vu n'avait rien d'effrayant ou de menaçant. C'était plutôt comme si cette femme essayait de rentrer en contact avec moi par le biais de mon subconscient, même si je sais que c'est impossible.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit, exactement ?

\- « Si tu ne me connais pas, jamais tu ne sauras. », récita Cassy sans difficulté, car les mots s'étaient imprimés dans son esprit à l'instant où elle les avait entendus. Ça n'a aucun sens. Je suis apparemment censée l'avoir déjà vue, pourtant je n'ai jamais vraiment côtoyé d'adultes à l'exception de mes parents, et si notre rencontre était fréquente, je m'en souviendrais. Malgré ça, je suis convaincue que je ne l'ai pas imaginée.

\- Ce qui m'interpelle le plus, c'est qu'un tel événement se déroule précisément ici, à quelques dizaines de mètres des Colonnes Lances, souligna Cynthia. Si ce rêve, ou cette vision, a bel et bien une signification, je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coïncidence.

Cassy acquiesça, puis avala son dernier pain de lait sans appétit, avant de rassembler ses affaires. Quand elle eut terminé, Léa rappela Bulbizarre dans sa pokéball et elles se mirent toutes les trois en route pour le sommet du Mont Couronné, sur lequel s'étendait le plateau des Colonnes Lances.

\- Waouh ! soufflèrent en chœur les deux jeunes filles lorsqu'elles le découvrirent.

Devant elles s'étendaient un sol parfaitement plat, en pierre ancienne. Des piliers se dressaient majestueusement de part et d'autre ; ils semblaient relier le ciel et la terre. Quelques-uns étaient brisés, sans doute à cause de l'usure provoquée par les siècles, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté du lieu. Cassy avait le sentiment de ne jamais avoir été aussi proche de l'Alpha qu'en cet instant, elle qui avait pourtant toujours eu la foi.

Une gigantesque gravure était dessinée au centre. Elle représentait trois cercles équidistants, qui formaient un triangle. Cynthia indiqua qu'ils symbolisaient les Dragons Giratina, Dialga et Palkia, respectivement gardien des dimensions, du temps et de l'espace. Dans la zone qui les séparait, il y avait dix sept rectangles, disposés en arrondi. Dix-sept, comme les types pokémon ou, en l'occurrence, le nombre de plaques d'Arceus.

Pendant que Léa, intriguée, se dirigeait vers les colonnes qui donnaient son nom à ce lieu, Cassy et le Maître de Sinnoh marchèrent jusqu'à l'ornement. Parvenues à sa hauteur, elles s'agenouillèrent toutes les deux sur le sol, afin de pouvoir l'examiner de plus près.

\- Là, regarde... souffla Cynthia.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa les symboles inscrits dans les fausses reliques du Créateur. Ils étaient absolument identiques à ceux qu'Éric avait utilisés dans ses notes et qu'Émilien avait reconnus au premier coup d'œil. Par réflexe, Cassy porta sa main à son avant-bras quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le caractère du dragon.

\- Tu devrais peut-être... commença la Championne, avant de s'interrompre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le toucher ?

L'adolescente retroussa sa manche pour dévoiler le glyphe qui souillait sa peau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, puis le fit entrer en contact avec son semblable. Elle fut presque soulagée lorsqu'elle constata, après une longue minute, que rien ne se produisait.

\- Je suis à court d'idées, marmonna Cynthia en se redressant. Viens, examinons attentivement le reste du plateau. Nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant ailleurs.

Elle tendit la main à Cassy, qui la saisit, pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Léa était toujours en train de s'extasier devant les divers piliers lorsqu'elles s'en approchèrent à leur tour. Ils possédaient tous des inscriptions dans une écriture que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas, et que la Championne présenta comme étant du Zarbi.

\- C'est un alphabet ancestral que j'ai étudié quand je suivais des cours à la faculté d'Unionpolis.

\- Vous pouvez le déchiffrer ? interrogea Cassy.

\- Bien sûr, mais ces gravures ne nous apprennent rien. Elles mentionnent simplement Arceus et les trois Dragons. Je suis désolée, je pensais sincèrement que nous découvririons quelque chose ici.

\- Ce n'est pas grave...

La voix de Cassy se brisa sur le dernier mot et elle éclata en sanglots. Cynthia s'assura que Léa était à une distance suffisante pour ne rien remarquer, puis passa ses bras autour du buste de la jeune fille, dont les nerfs venaient de lâcher. Entre deux hoquets, elle parvint à bredouiller :

\- J'ai peur, Cynthia. J'ai terriblement peur... Où est-ce que tout ça va nous mener ? J'ai quitté Mérolia avec la ferme intention de découvrir qui avait tué ma famille, pourquoi, et accessoirement de les venger, au lieu de quoi... Au lieu de quoi je me retrouve impliquée dans une histoire qui semble dépasser l'entendement. Je ne traque plus des meurtriers, mais des forces qui me dépassent. Une marque est apparue sur ma peau par magie, une femme se met à me parler dans mes rêves... C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! En quoi les miens ont-ils pu être mêlés d'une quelconque façon à cette affaire ? Quel est le rapport entre nous, les Gijinkas et les plaques élémentaires d'Arceus ? Et Léa ? Que vient-elle faire là-dedans ? Elle est peut-être en danger, tout comme Régis, parce qu'il connaît mon secret, et...

\- Calme-toi, intima Cynthia en la saisissant fermement par les épaules, car elle était désormais hystérique. Je t'ai dit que je gardais un œil sur toi, ainsi que sur Léa. Tant que ce sera le cas, vous n'aurez rien à craindre, l'une comme l'autre. Quant à ton ami Régis, je ne pense pas qu'il ait du souci à se faire. Tu m'as confié toi-même qu'en plus d'être chercheur, il s'agissait également d'un excellent dresseur. Il est capable de se défendre et, qui plus est, personne ne sait qu'il est impliqué dans cette histoire. Elle a l'air de se dérouler essentiellement à Sinnoh, or il est à Kanto.

Cassy vint blottir sa tête contre celle de son amie, qui entreprit de lui caresser doucement les cheveux d'une main, l'autre tapotant le creux de ses omoplates. Chacun des gestes de la Championne était protecteur et rassurant. L'adolescente se sentit légèrement mieux à son contact.

Elle versa encore quelques pleurs supplémentaires, puis elle tira de sa poche un mouchoir qu'elles connaissaient bien, toutes les deux. Brodé d'un « C » majuscule à la calligraphie élégante, c'était le présent que Cynthia avait offert à Cassy lors de leur première rencontre. Avec le carré de tissu, elle essuya ses yeux humides.

\- Il faut que tu sois forte, d'accord ? dit le Maître de Sinnoh en pinçant affectueusement son menton. Pour ta famille, pour Régis, pour Léa, mais aussi, et surtout, pour toi. Tu es confrontée à un mystère qui nous laisse tous pantois et qu'il ne sera certainement pas simple de résoudre, mais je pense que nous pouvons y parvenir, tous ensemble. Il ne faut pas désespérer.

La jeune fille acquiesça, sans conviction. Elle ne partageait pas le positivisme de Cynthia. Si les Colonnes Lances, berceau de la naissance du monde selon la Pokible, ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse, où en trouverait-elle ?

Le cœur lourd, Cassy leva les yeux vers le ciel pour adresser mentalement une prière à Arceus, sans prendre la peine de sortir son chapelet. Lui qui savait tout, Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider réellement. Elle ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à Lui pour accéder à la vérité. S'Il ne la guidait pas, jamais elle ne percerait le mystère qui l'entoure, or pour le moment, elle guettait un signe de Lui, en vain.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Nobody knows

Après une nouvelle nuit passée à la belle étoile, où la mystérieuse inconnue ne revint pas troubler les rêves de Cassy, le trio parcourut les kilomètres qui les séparaient encore d'Unionpolis en l'espace de quelques heures. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'elles atteignirent la capitale de Sinnoh.

La ville était gigantesque, au moins cinq fois plus grande que Charbourg, et les rues se comptaient par centaines. Les deux jeunes filles devraient se montrer prudentes pour ne pas s'égarer dans cette cité inconnue, qui se présentait comme un véritable labyrinthe. Cynthia était du même avis, car elle proposa :

\- Nous allons d'abord vous prendre une chambre, puis je vous ferai visiter Unionpolis avant de repartir pour l'Élite des Quatre, d'accord ?

Cassy et Léa acquiescèrent. Elles marchèrent encore pendant une vingtaine de minutes, traversant des avenues animées et des boulevards aux vitrines chaleureuses, jusqu'à trouver un hôtel qui n'était pas complet. Sa façade était simple, sans ornement, mais l'intérieur coquet les charma dès qu'elles franchirent le seuil.

À la droite de l'entrée se dressait le comptoir de la réception, actuellement désert. À gauche s'étendait ce qui faisait office de grand salon. Un écran géant diffusait un match de Pokéfoot et les supporters s'extasiaient, des canettes à la main, assis sur les nombreux canapés et fauteuils. Des magazines en tout genre étaient disposés sur un présentoir et deux hommes disputaient une partie de billard, tout en fumant un cigare.

\- Qui gagne, d'après toi ? interrogea Léa en désignant la télévision d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Euh... Je l'ignore, bredouilla Cassy. Je ne connais même pas les règles de ce sport.

\- Moi non plus, c'était juste pour savoir.

Elles éclatèrent de rire pendant que Cynthia actionnait une sonnette. Aussitôt, une porte dérobée, derrière l'accueil, s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un individu à la haute stature. D'une trentaine d'années, il avait des cheveux bruns, un visage fin et portait de petites lunettes rectangulaires. Lorsqu'il aperçut la Championne, il masqua difficilement sa surprise.

\- Oh ! Hum... Mademoiselle Shirona ! C'est un véritable honneur pour moi de vous recevoir ici. En quoi puis-je vous être agréable ?

\- Cette délicieuse enfant a l'intention de participer au Concours d'Unionpolis. Est-il possible de louer une chambre double jusqu'à cette date ?

\- Double ? répéta l'hôtelier, tandis que son regard passait de l'une aux autres des trois filles.

\- Oui, seules mes amies vont loger ici. Pour ma part, je dois regagner l'Élite des Quatre. Des affaires urgentes m'attendent là-bas. Je gage que, même en mon absence, elles seront parfaitement bien traitées.

Cynthia adressa un sourire éclatant à son interlocuteur, ce qui amusa Cassy. En tant que Maître de Sinnoh, tout le monde était naturellement aux petits soins avec elle et elle semblait avoir l'habitude de tels traitements de faveur. Pendant qu'elle réglait la facture, sur laquelle l'hôtelier insista pour lui faire une remise, Léa remarqua une affiche accrochée au mur.

\- Regarde, Cassy !

C'était une publicité pour le Concours auquel la jeune coordinatrice prévoyait de s'inscrire. L'image d'une femme à la chevelure violacée s'étendait juste au-dessous d'un titre aux couleurs éclatantes, qui annonçait magistralement : « Présidé par la somptueuse Kiméra, Championne d'Unionpolis ».

\- Elle est magnifique ! s'extasia la fillette, complètement béate face à la dresseuse professionnelle et à sa longue robe de soirée, dotée d'une crinoline très ample. Encore plus que sur les photos que j'ai vues d'elle à l'école ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais rencontrer la grande Kiméra, c'est un rêve qui devient réalité !

\- Avant de faire montre d'un tel enthousiasme, je te rappelle que tu n'as toujours qu'un seul pokémon, or il t'en faudra un deuxième si tu veux prendre part à cet événement, la raisonna Cassy.

\- J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi avant le jour J. Prenez garde, petites plantes de Sinnoh ! La talentueuse Léa va bientôt toutes vous capturer, sans exception !

L'adolescente tenta de se laisser contaminer par son enthousiasme, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus moroses depuis qu'elles avaient quitté les Colonnes Lances. Seule Cynthia réussit à l'en arracher lorsqu'elle suggéra de confier leurs bagages au service d'étage pendant qu'elles partaient visiter la capitale.

Elles firent tout d'abord une halte au Centre Pokémon le plus proche, où Léa confia son Bulbizarre à l'infirmière Joëlle pour qu'elle effectue un bilan. Elles quittèrent le bâtiment une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, après que la femme eut conclu que le starter était en parfaite santé.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes loin de l'Arène ? demanda l'enfant. J'aimerais beaucoup la voir, et peut-être essayer d'apercevoir Kiméra.

\- Eh bien... Nous sommes... Hum... Oh, tu as vu ça ? La Poffinerie !

Cassy observa Cynthia avec étonnement. En plus de bégayer et de peiner à formuler une phrase complète, ses joues avaient rosi, alors qu'elle désignait à présent d'un doigt une échoppe chatoyante, où une enseigne colorée portait le nom qu'elle venait de prononcer.

\- La quoi ? répéta Léa, qui ne connaissait visiblement pas plus ce nom que la jeune fille.

\- Les Poffins sont une spécialité de Sinnoh, et ils sont très en vogue parmi les coordinateurs. Ce sont des gourmandises dont raffolent les pokémon. Les Poffineries ne se contentent pas d'en vendre, ils donnent aussi des cours pour apprendre à en fabriquer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Venez, allons donc faire un tour à l'intérieur.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, Cynthia les entraîna toutes les deux en direction de l'entrée. Le sentiment de Cassy ne fit que s'accroître : son amie avait un comportement étrange, qui contrastait avec son tempérament calme et posé habituel. Cela ne fit que se confirmer par la suite.

\- Mince... bredouilla la Championne. C'est fermé pour la journée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je reviendrai un autre jour avec Cassy, affirma Léa. Et puis, comme ça, ça nous laisse le temps d'aller jusqu'à l'Arène.

\- Ah oui... L'Arène... Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller voir autre chose ? Il y a...

\- Non, non ! Je veux voir l'Arène. S'il vous plaît, Cynthia !

Comme la fillette s'éloignait déjà en bondissant le long de l'avenue, le Maître de Sinnoh n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas, tandis que Cassy continuait à s'interroger. Elles avaient à peine parcouru deux cents mètres qu'une voix leur parvint en s'exclamant :

\- Cynthia ! Ça alors !

L'intéressée se retourna, rapidement imitée par ses amies. Une jeune femme blonde se trouvait juste derrière elles. Grande et mince, elle portait une tenue décontractée et ses cheveux formaient un palmier saugrenu sur sa tête. Le sourire qu'elle leur adressa était aussi naturel et spontané que son apparence.

\- Toi ici, je ne rêve pas ? poursuivit-elle, enjouée.

\- Cassy, Léa, permettez-moi de vous présenter Amelle, une amie de longue date, qui s'occupe du système informatique de gestion des pokémon, déclara Cynthia. Amelle, voici Cassy et Léa. Je suis également surprise de te voir ici, je te croyais à Azuria, chez Léo. Quand es-tu revenue ?

\- Il y a tout juste trois semaines. Que fais-tu à Unionpolis ? C'est bien la dernière ville où je me serais attendue à te croiser, étant donné que...

\- Et si nous allions boire un café toutes ensemble ? l'interrompit hâtivement la Championne. Je suis sûre que tu connais un bon établissement, dans le coin.

La dénommée Amelle acquiesça et les invita à la suivre. Elles continuèrent sur l'avenue jusqu'au carrefour suivant, où elles tournèrent à droite pour remonter une ruelle étroite. Elles finirent par atteindre un salon de thé à la façade verte et à la porte entrebâillée, d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur.

Pendant que Cassy et Léa s'installaient derrière l'une des fenêtres, Cynthia accompagna son amie jusqu'au comptoir et échangea quelques paroles à voix basse avec elle, tandis qu'elles passaient commande. L'adolescente eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle ne perçut rien de leurs propos.

Elles les rejoignirent une minute plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes, une limonade et un soda cool. Elles sirotèrent leur boisson tout en conversant allègrement. Amelle était si sympathique que Léa n'eut aucune difficulté à faire abstraction de sa timidité. Quant à Cassy, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à fixer Cynthia en silence, perdue dans ses réflexions.

\- Tu es une apprentie dresseuse ? demanda Amelle à la fillette blonde, assise à sa gauche.

\- Une apprentie coordinatrice serait le terme le plus adéquate, corrigea l'intéressée. J'ai terminé seconde au Concours de Charbourg et, même si je n'ai guère d'espoir, j'aimerais beaucoup remporter celui d'Unionpolis.

La responsable des Boîtes PC se mit à toussoter après avoir avalé une gorgée de thé de travers. Elle crachota au-dessus de sa tasse, pendant que Cynthia lui tapotait dans le dos, avant qu'elle se tourne vers celle-ci.

\- Le Concours d'Unionpolis ? répéta-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qui est prévu, répondit la Championne.

\- Mais... Est-ce que tu as vu que c'est...

\- Qu'il a lieu dans dix jours, oui. Ce qui laisse peu de temps à notre jeune prodige pour capturer un deuxième pokémon plante.

Cynthia adressa un regard entendu à Amelle, dont la phrase qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer resta en suspens entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Après plusieurs secondes, elle finit par secouer la tête et déclara précipitamment :

\- Oui... Hum... Je n'ai pas de pokémon plante, mais j'ai des Évoli.

\- Des Évoli ?

Léa sortit son Pokédex, qui lui transmit toutes les informations à connaître sur cette espèce. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il pouvait évoluer en Phyllali, une créature du type qu'elle recherchait.

\- Avant de rencontrer Léo, j'étais éleveuse, indiqua Amelle. Aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à mes petits protégés, or j'ai encore deux œufs qui vont éclore prochainement. L'un de mes Évoli a une huitaine de mois et il est d'une nature foufou. Il a besoin d'activité, il sera sûrement mieux avec toi. Si tu me promets d'en prendre grand soin, je veux bien te le donner.

\- Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça ?

\- Puisque je te le dis, confirma la jeune femme avec un sourire amical. Si vous n'avez rien de prévu, vous pourrez m'accompagner jusque chez moi lorsque nous sortirons d'ici. Ainsi, je te remettrai sa pokéball.

Léa poussa une exclamation de joie, avant de se confondre en remerciements. Sa joie ne désemplit pas une fois qu'elles eurent achevé leur boisson et qu'elles quittèrent le salon de thé. Dans les rues d'Unionpolis, Amelle ouvrait la voie pour les mener jusqu'à sa maison, situé dans le secteur nord-est de la ville. En cheminant, elle discutait avec Cynthia, toujours en murmurant :

\- Si ton amie veut avoir une chance lors du Concours, veille à ce qu'elle ne découvre pas que tu as un lien avec elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la Championne. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'assister au tournoi, mais quand même... J'imagine qu'elle possède un minimum d'honneur, assez pour ne pas léser la prestation d'une enfant sous prétexte qu'elle fait partie de mon entourage.

\- Tu surestimes sa bonté d'âme. N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de...

Cassy ne prêta aucune attention à la fin de la phrase. Elles venaient de déboucher sur une place, où la cathédrale d'Unionpolis leur faisait face. Elle était connue pour être la plus grande du monde et sa réputation n'était pas exagérée. Si les nombreux immeubles de la capitale la dissimulaient de loin, elle n'en demeurait pas moins impressionnante lorsqu'on se tenait juste devant.

Une rosace se découpait au centre de la façade gothique, flanquée par deux tours ornées d'élégants arcs-boutants. Un vantail en bois sombre était maintenu ouvert par une cale et portait un petit écriteau, pour signaler aux passants qu'ils pouvaient pénétrer à l'intérieur. Instinctivement, Cassy fit un pas dans sa direction.

Elle avait l'impression que le bâtiment religieux l'attirait inexorablement. Oubliant totalement qu'elle était en compagnie de ses amies, elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de l'entrée, sans que personne ne le remarque. Après avoir prié Arceus aux Colonnes Lances, il serait sot de ne pas le faire dans un tel endroit.

Un tapis étouffa le bruit de ses pas lorsqu'elle s'avança dans le narthex. Un coquiperlier l'attendait à sa droite et elle trempa ses doigts dans l'eau bénite qu'il contenait pour effectuer un salut respectueux. Cela fait, elle progressa jusqu'à la nef, aux vitraux et aux bas-reliefs magnifiques.

Cassy aperçut un autel sur lequel brûlaient des cierges, à quelques pas de là. Elle tira une piécette de sa poche, qu'elle glissa dans une petite boîte en fer, puis prit une chandelle blanche, cerclée par des marques jaunes symbolisant les anneaux d'Arceus. Elle l'alluma et l'aligna avec les autres, avant de sortir son chapelet de son sac.

Les mains jointes, le collier de perles en bois entre les doigts, elle entreprit de réciter une prière. Elle eut une pensée pour sa famille, comme toujours, mais surtout, elle suppliait l'Alpha de lui apporter des réponses, ainsi qu'elle l'avait déjà fait au sommet du Mont Couronné. Elle avait besoin de Son aide pour comprendre. Elle voulait savoir.

L'adolescente avait presque fini de psalmodier lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle conclut et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, se retourna pour faire face à Cynthia, qui patientait. À voix basse, pour ne pas troubler le calme paisible du lieu saint, elle déclara :

\- Quand je me suis aperçue que tu n'étais plus derrière nous, je me suis doutée que je te retrouverais ici.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, admit Cassy.

\- Toi aussi. J'ai remarqué ton air soupçonneux, depuis tout à l'heure. Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que oui, du moins en partie. Pouvez-vous me dire quel est le problème qui vous oppose à Kiméra ?

Le Maître de Sinnoh esquissa un sourire, preuve que son interlocutrice avait vu juste. Elle balaya les alentours du regard, s'attardant longuement sur le cierge que Cassy venait d'allumer, puis proposa :

\- Sortons d'ici. Une cathédrale n'est pas le lieu le plus recommandé pour se livrer à la confidence. Je te raconterai toute l'histoire une fois que nous serons dehors.

La jeune fille acquiesça et emboîta le pas de son amie, qui avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment une personne aussi aimable et agréable que Cynthia pouvait avoir une ennemie, surtout parmi les Champions d'Arène.


	39. Chapitre 39 : Si demain

\- Kiméra et moi avons le même âge, révéla Cynthia. Nous avons étudié dans la même école, puis nous avons effectué notre voyage initiatique ensemble. Nous étions de grandes amies. Nous avons traversé Sinnoh de long en large, participé à la Ligue plusieurs années de suite et, surtout, nous nous sommes découvert une passion commune : les mythes et légendes. D'un commun accord, nous avons décidé d'intégrer la faculté d'Unionpolis. Elle s'est spécialisée en théologie, moi en archéologie. Tout se déroulait à merveille, jusqu'au jour où elle a appris que le Champion d'Arène cherchait quelqu'un pour lui succéder. Puisqu'elle entraînait essentiellement des pokémon spectre et qu'elle avait un excellent niveau, elle s'est portée candidate... sans même juger utile de m'en parler au préalable. Elle a fait ses preuves, et elle a obtenu le poste. Accaparée par ses nouvelles responsabilités, elle a fini par me négliger totalement. J'ai perdu le goût des études et j'ai quitté l'université, ainsi qu'Unionpolis. Je suis repartie à l'aventure, sur les routes. J'ai fait par hasard la connaissance de Lucio, qui était à l'époque le plus jeune membre de l'Élite des Quatre. Il m'a proposé un combat, que j'ai remporté. Impressionné par ma victoire et mon palmarès, il m'a convaincue de soumettre une demande pour défier l'Élite. J'ai gagné tous mes matchs, un par un, mais j'ai échoué de justesse face au Maître. Ma performance leur a plu malgré cette défaite finale, car quelque temps après, ils m'ont contactée pour me demander si je souhaitais me joindre à eux. J'ai donc intégré l'Élite des Quatre, ce que Kiméra n'a pas apprécié.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Cassy.

\- La jalousie l'a gagnée. Elle a considéré que je l'avais trahie et que je n'étais plus digne d'être son amie. Elle n'acceptait pas que je fasse partie du groupe rassemblant les plus grands dresseurs de Sinnoh alors qu'elle n'était « que » Championne. Elle a même été jusqu'à m'accuser d'être dévorée par l'ambition.

\- Elle ne manque pas de toupet ! s'exclama l'adolescente, agacée à l'idée qu'une femme comme Kiméra puisse être ainsi.

\- Quand j'ai obtenu le titre suprême de Maître, il y a deux ans, elle ne l'a pas supporté. Elle a entrepris de raconter d'odieux mensonges sur moi, à qui voulait l'entendre et surtout à la presse. J'ai parfois dû donner des conférences de plusieurs heures pour tout démentir, puis j'ai fini par renoncer. Une chance pour moi, les gens ont fini par croire en ma bonne foi, et à soupçonner que les paroles de Kiméra n'étaient que des chimères.

\- Vous pensez que Léa peut pâtir de ces tensions entre vous lors du Concours ?

\- Ce que Kiméra ignore ne peut lui faire de mal, indiqua Cynthia. Je ne serai pas présente, ce jour-là. Il vaut mieux que Léa ignore tout de cette histoire. Tu lui diras à ce moment-là que j'ai été retenue sur l'Île du Lys et que je ne vous rejoindrai qu'à la fin du tournoi. Et aussi qu'elle ne doit pas parler de son lien avec moi, en prétextant la crainte de voir mon nom faire de l'ombre au sien.

Cassy acquiesça. Une fois encore, la Championne de Sinnoh pensait à tout. Comme elles avaient discuté en cheminant, elles avaient désormais atteint la maison d'Amelle. Elles s'attardèrent un petit moment dans sa chaleureuse habitation, puis prirent congé quand le soleil commença à se coucher.

\- Merci encore de me confier l'un de vos Évoli, déclara Léa, la pokéball de son nouveau partenaire entre les mains. C'est très gentil de votre part, je vous promets qu'il sera traité comme un prince.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Amelle. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, les filles, et surtout de t'avoir revue, Cynthia.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi. Il faudra remettre ça, à l'occasion.

Les adieux se poursuivirent quelques secondes encore, puis le trio tourna les talons, tandis que la responsable des boîtes PC leur adressait de grands signes de la main. Léa, qui n'aimait guère se promener dans les rues après la tombée de la nuit, insista pour qu'elles pressent le pas et regagnent l'hôtel au plus vite.

De retour à l'établissement dans lequel Cassy et elle allaient passer les prochains jours, la fillette décida de monter dans sa chambre déballer ses affaires, au contraire de l'adolescente qui prévoyait de s'attarder au rez-de-chaussée avec Cynthia, afin de contacter Régis. À l'exception de l'homme chargé de l'accueil, l'endroit était désert. Personne ne risquerait de surprendre sa conversation.

Cassy avait promis au jeune scientifique de le tenir informé des découvertes qu'elle ferait dans sa région natale, or elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé lors de leur visite aux Colonnes Lances. Elle tenait à obtenir son avis sur l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait.

La jeune fille s'installa face au visiophone mis à disposition des clients par l'hôtel, pendant que Cynthia allait chercher deux tasses de café au distributeur. Cassy composa le numéro du laboratoire du Bourg-Palette, puis patienta. Le visage de Régis apparut bientôt sur l'écran.

\- Bonjour ! la salua-t-il d'un large sourire. Enfin ! Je me demandais quand je pourrais avoir de tes nouvelles. Où êtes-vous ?

\- À Unionpolis. Nous...

Cassy s'interrompit, car Régis venait de disparaître. Elle ne voyait désormais que l'angle du laboratoire où se trouvait l'appareil de communication, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son ami. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son nom quand une autre personne rentra dans son champ de vision.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Régis et elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs très mal coiffés et recouverts par une casquette, des joues qui possédaient encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et un regard un peu ahuri. Cassy grimaça. Elle n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un s'immisce dans sa conversation entre elle et son meilleur ami.

Régis revint dans le cadre. Il avait été bousculé par le nouveau venu et était tombé sur le sol, d'où il venait de se redresser. Il rajusta les deux pans de sa blouse blanche, puis se rassit sur le banc, pendant que l'autre lui demandait :

\- C'est qui ?

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle, c'est Cassy Rilène. Cassy, je présente Sacha, mon... mon ami. Celui qui possède un Pikachu qui refuse catégoriquement d'entrer dans sa pokéball.

\- Ah oui... Sacha, répéta l'adolescente avec un sourire crispé, qui se transforma en grincement de dents. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, vraiment... Tu n'étais pas censé être à Hoenn ?

\- Je suis revenu il y a quelques jours. J'ai été éliminé en quart de finale.

Il s'admonesta lui-même au sujet de sa contre-performance, tandis que Régis le taquinait sur son manque flagrant d'entraînement. Cassy, elle, commençait à perdre patience. Elle frappait le parquet avec son pied à un rythme régulier, attendant que le jeune scientifique se rappelle sa présence. Elle connaissait Sacha depuis moins de deux minutes, mais elle le détestait déjà.

Il continuait à glousser comme un imbécile en se trémoussant devant l'écran et Cassy dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui tempêter dessus, car elle se doutait que Régis n'apprécierait pas un tel comportement de sa part. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

\- Bonjour, lança la voix mélodieuse de Cynthia, faisant aussitôt retomber la colère de l'adolescente.

Sacha ouvrit des yeux ronds en apercevant le Maître de Sinnoh. Le rire qu'il était en train de partager avec Régis se perdit au fond de sa gorge. Il inclina la tête et se présenta à la Championne, qui lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu connaissais Cynthia ! protesta le dresseur, et son ami se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Dis-moi, jeune homme, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de nous laisser seul un court instant ? le pria-t-elle. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Régis.

\- Décidément, tu sembles avoir beaucoup de secrets pour moi... Je m'absente huit mois et, à mon retour, je m'aperçois que mon copain me fait des cachotteries !

\- Je ne te cache rien, répliqua le jeune scientifique. C'est... Rien qui soit susceptible de t'intéresser. Va donc t'occuper de tes pokémon, pendant que je discute. Je ne serai pas long.

Sacha finit par se laisser convaincre, mais sa déception se lut sur son visage lorsqu'il abandonna le visiophone. Régis jeta un regard derrière lui, pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait plus de les entendre, puis baissa la voix pour inviter Cynthia et Cassy à lui faire part de leurs dernières découvertes.

Elles évoquèrent brièvement le cambriolage survenu au Musée Minier, dont elles avaient été témoins et dont Régis avait entendu parler au journal télévisé, puis elles évoquèrent leur ascension jusqu'aux Colonnes Lances, d'où elles étaient revenues bredouilles. Cassy s'attarda ensuite sur son mystérieux rêve.

\- « Si tu ne me connais pas, jamais tu ne sauras. », répéta le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- C'est justement la question qu'on se pose, et à laquelle on ne trouve aucune réponse.

\- Et cette femme que tu as entrevue ne t'évoque absolument rien ?

\- Non, avoua l'adolescente. Avec un physique aussi atypique que le sien, je m'en souviendrais si je l'avais déjà croisée. Une personne comme ça, ça ne doit pas s'oublier facilement.

\- Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être l'œuvre d'une Magirêve, ou de tout autre pokémon capable de provoquer des hallucinations ? suggéra Régis.

\- Non, sinon je pense que Cynthia et Léa auraient également fait ce genre de rêve, or je suis la seule à avoir vécu ça.

\- Qui plus est, les Magirêve ne vivent pas dans ce genre d'environnement, renchérit Cynthia.

\- Je crois vraiment qu'il s'agissait d'un message, déclara Cassy. Cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, s'adressait à moi, et je dois comprendre ce qu'elle s'efforçait de me dire. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de mystères à résoudre ainsi... Au fait, tu as pu mener des recherches au sujet de ce dont nous avons discuté la dernière fois ?

\- Le lien entre les dix-sept types des plaques d'Arceus et les humains ? Oui, mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé. Pas une ligne, pas un mot qui me donne une piste quelconque. Je me suis même rendu à la bibliothèque de Jadielle, mais je n'ai pas obtenu plus de résultat que vous. Quelle sera votre prochaine étape, après Unionpolis ?

\- Vestigion. Une amie de Cynthia a offert un Évoli à Léa et nous profiterons de notre passage dans la forêt pour le faire évoluer, car il y a une pierre mousse, là-bas.

\- Toujours rien de son côté non plus ?

\- Non. Nous continuons d'observer ses réactions et celle de son glyphe, mais il ne se passe rien de suspect.

Le silence s'abattit autour de visiophone. Cassy ne savait plus quoi dire, et Régis non plus. Ils étaient perdus, dépassés par la situation, et la Championne de Sinnoh, malgré ses grandes connaissances, ne pouvait pas davantage les aider.

Cynthia brisa le mutisme dans lequel ils étaient plongés en annonçant qu'elle allait se chercher une autre tasse de café. Un regard indiqua à Cassy que celle qu'elle tenait entre les mains étaient encore à moitié pleine et qu'elle n'agissait ainsi que pour lui accorder un moment en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami. La jeune fille lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- Sacha était impatient de faire ta connaissance, révéla Régis. Il aimerait te rencontrer, et ça va bientôt être possible.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Je ne sais toujours pas quand je reviendrai à Kanto, ça dépendra de ce que je trouverai ici.

\- Justement, c'est lui qui va venir, annonça l'adolescent. Sa défaite à Hoenn lui a laissé un goût amer, qu'il compte bien effacer en participant à la Conférence de l'Île du Lys dans la Vallée. Si vous êtes dans la même région, vos chemins finiront bien par se croiser, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une excellente idée. Ton ami m'a donné l'impression d'avoir tendance à s'incruster facilement, et s'il veut voyager avec nous ou s'il nous pose des questions embarrassantes, ça ne nous facilitera pas la tâche. Oh, Cynthia et moi réussirons à retomber sur nos pieds, mais je n'en dirais pas autant de Léa, or c'est elle que nous cherchons avant tout à préserver.

\- Je comprends... acquiesça Régis. Dans ce cas, je m'efforcerai de te prévenir à l'avance des déplacements de Sacha, de sorte que tu puisses l'éviter. Il risque d'être très déçu.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il s'en remettra.

Cassy ne prit conscience du ton sec avec lequel elle venait de s'exprimer que lorsque son ami lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le rassura d'un sourire forcé qui parut lui suffire. Comment pourrait-elle lui avouer que sa première impression sur Sacha était défavorable et qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas ?

\- Il faut que je te laisse, dit-elle. Cynthia doit repartir pour l'Élite des Quatre et Léa va finir par se demander pourquoi je tarde autant.

\- D'accord, tiens-moi au courant de tes découvertes.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Ça va être compliqué de progresser dans mes recherches en présence de Sacha. Il n'aime pas que je lui cache des choses et il cherche toujours à savoir ce dont il s'agit. J'avancerai mieux dès qu'il sera parti pour Sinnoh.

La mine renfrognée, Cassy grommela une réponse inaudible, puis remercia Régis sans trop de chaleur lorsqu'il lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite de son voyage. Elle coupa la conversation, non sans songer à quel point ce Sacha lui paraissait antipathique. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle rejoignit Cynthia devant la machine à café.

\- J'ai été un peu longue, déclara la Championne avec un sourire. Cet appareil fonctionnait très bien tout à l'heure, mais maintenant, il n'y a plus moyen d'obtenir une seule boisson. Rien ne se produit lorsque je presse le bouton.

\- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas inséré de monnaie.

Cassy était touchée par la sollicitude de Cynthia et ses stratagèmes amusants pour se tenir à l'écart, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire, ni même à se forcer. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si elle éprouvait un vide intense à l'intérieur de son corps, et elle était persuadée que cela n'était pas sans lien avec la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Régis.


	40. Chapitre 40 : Des mots invincibles

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle ne viendra pas ?

Léa était assise sur le banc, adossée au mur de sa loge, et passait les mitaines qui devaient dissimuler le glyphe du type plante qu'elle avait au poignet. Elle leva les yeux vers Cassy dans l'attente d'une réponse à sa question. Celle-ci soupira, avant de déclarer d'un ton qu'elle voulait convainquant :

\- Elle nous rejoindra après. Cynthia est le Maître de Sinnoh, elle a de grandes responsabilités, et si Lucio a besoin d'elle pour régler un problème urgent, elle ne peut pas faire autrement. D'ailleurs, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : ne parle d'elle à personne, c'est préférable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À Charbourg, des gens l'ont félicitée pour ta seconde place, après le Concours. Ils pensaient qu'elle était en grande partie responsable de ta réussite, et ça risque se retourner contre toi. Que se passera-t-il si certaines personnes t'accusent de faire de bons résultats lors des tournois uniquement parce que tu es une amie de Cynthia ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua Léa. C'est parce que je travaille dur.

\- Oui, nous, nous le savons, affirma Cassy. Mais tu trouveras toujours des individus malintentionnés pour prétendre le contraire.

\- Mouais... Moi qui étais impatiente de participer à ce Concours dans le but de le gagner... J'aurais aimé que Cynthia soit là pour voir ça.

\- Nous lui raconterons tout en détail lorsqu'elle nous retrouvera ce soir, assura l'adolescente. Dépêche-toi de finir de te préparer, maintenant.

\- Tu as raison. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai apercevoir Kiméra avant de monter sur scène. Je suis très excitée à l'idée de la rencontrer ! Je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur elle, depuis que nous sommes à Unionpolis. Il paraît que c'est une coordinatrice hors-pair, mais qu'elle ne participe presque jamais aux Concours, car elle les survolerait.

\- Elle ne serait pas un peu prétentieuse, pour une Championne d'Arène ? grommela Cassy, qui n'éprouvait que de l'antipathie à l'égard de la femme depuis que Cynthia lui avait narré leur histoire commune.

\- Non, je suis certaine qu'elle a vraiment du talent. Et elle est très jolie, même si sa coiffure est un peu étrange. Eh, tu entends ça ? Ça s'agite dans le couloir. Ça signifie que ça va bientôt être l'heure.

Léa jeta un dernier regard dans son miroir de poche, à l'aide duquel elle venait d'étaler des paillettes vertes sur ses joues, puis déposa sur sa chevelure blonde sa couronne de fleurs artificielles. Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, Cassy lui souhaita bonne chance, puis elles se séparèrent, l'une prenant la direction des tribunes, l'autre de la scène.

C'était autrement plus impressionnant que Charbourg. Là-bas, la salle pouvait contenir un peu moins d'un millier de spectateurs. Ici, au moins trois milles personnes rentraient à leur aise. Les sièges étaient luxueux, les rangées mieux agencées, et l'estrade sur laquelle les coordinateurs allaient se produire était beaucoup plus large.

Des spots puissants et de couleurs diverses illuminaient les lieux. Quand Cassy s'installa sur une place libre, ils plongèrent l'endroit dans le noir, à l'exception d'un rai de lumière mauve, qui éclairait la scène. Quelqu'un se trouvait au milieu, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Kiméra, dans sa robe à crinoline.

\- Good afternoon, Unionpolis ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

Elle pointa son micro vers la foule, qui scandait son nom. La Championne était la star locale et tout le monde semblait l'apprécier, à l'exception de Cassy qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine pour mieux se renfrogner.

\- Nous sommes ici today pour look at de nombreux coordinateurs and coordinatrices nous offrir a beautiful spectacle, poursuivit Kiméra. Je leur say good luck pour ce Concours, que je déclare officiellement open. Nous start now avec une girl originaire de Kanto, Léa Baudelaire.

La fillette s'avança sur la plateforme, intimidée, tandis que la Championne s'éclipsait derrière le rideau dans un mouvement à la grâce exagérée. D'un geste, Léa jeta ses pokéball dans les airs. Évoli jaillit au coeur d'un tourbillon d'étoiles tandis que Bulbizarre se matérialisait au milieu de pétales de fleur.

\- En avant, tous les deux. Enchaînement Jet de Sable et Tranch'herbe !

Évoli lança son attaque, visant en combat à diminuer la précision de son adversaire, en direction de la voûte en verre. Bulbizarre suivit presque aussitôt, encadrant l'action de son coéquipier avec une trentaine de feuilles qui voletaient dans une harmonie parfaite. Le public applaudit et Cassy l'imita. Même si la performance n'avait en elle-même rien d'exceptionnelle, elle avait été maîtrisée à la perfection.

\- Magnificent ! hurla Kiméra en sortant de l'ombre, les mains serrées sur son micro, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un tente de le lui arracher. Voyons ce que think le jury.

\- Une belle prestation, qui démontre l'osmose entre la coordinatrice et ses pokémon, affirma l'infirmière Joëlle.

\- C'est tout à fait remarquable, surenchérit M. Sukizo, et son voisin l'approuva d'un signe de tête enthousiaste.

Grâce à cette démonstration, Léa se qualifia pour la suite. Elle survola les matchs un à un, sans cesser de jeter des regards dépités dans le public. Cassy savait qu'elle espérait voir surgir Cynthia, d'autant qu'elle venait de triompher lors de sa demi-finale et qu'elle était peut-être en route pour remporter son premier ruban.

Alors que l'ultime affrontement entre les coordinateurs était sur le point de commencer, un mouvement agita la foule. Une silhouette se faufilait dans la rangée de Cassy, dérangeant les spectateurs qui souhaitaient profiter du spectacle. En la voyant arriver à sa hauteur, l'adolescente ouvrit des yeux ronds

\- Cynthia ? Que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais que vous ne deviez arriver qu'à la fin du Concours ?

Le Maître de Sinnoh était presque méconnaissable. Ses longs cheveux blonds formaient une tresse, posée sur son épaule, des lunettes de soleil recouvraient ses yeux et un foulard entourait sa tête. Elle avait également renoncé à son manteau noir, trop facilement identifiable.

\- Je suivais le tournoi à la télévision, dans un café, quand j'ai compris que Léa était bien partie pour gagner, avoua Cynthia. Une touche de métamorphose, et me voici !

\- Elle était tellement triste à l'idée que vous soyez absente, révéla Cassy. Même si je doute qu'elle parvienne à vous reconnaître depuis la scène dans cet accoutrement, elle sera folle de joie lorsqu'elle découvrira que vous êtes finalement venue.

\- J'ai repéré quelques sièges vides, vers le haut de la salle. Je vous retrouve dans la loge de Léa après la remise des prix, d'accord ?

L'adolescente acquiesça et Cynthia repartit en sens inverse, s'attirant les foudres du public qu'elle dérangea derechef. Cassy songea, avec un sourire espiègle, que ces gens ne lui auraient sans doute jamais grogné dessus s'ils avaient su à qui ils avaient véritablement affaire.

Le match commença. L'équipe de Léa allait devoir affronter un Tiplouf et un Étourmi. La fillette mit en place une bonne stratégie en utilisant Évoli pour diminuer les capacités physiques de ses adversaires, tandis qu'elle envoyait Bulbizarre, beaucoup plus expérimenté, en avant pour frapper.

Le pokémon évolutif lança un Jet de Sable en direction de l'Étourmi qui s'apprêtait à charger son partenaire. L'oiseau rata sa cible et s'écrasa sur le plancher de l'estrade, pendant que le type plante profitait de la situation pour lancer une Vampigraine autour du Tiplouf.

Cette combinaison d'actions permit à elle seule de réduire de moitié la barre de points de l'adversaire de Léa. Bulbizarre eut bientôt raison du pokémon eau. Affaibli par l'attaque qui le vidait de ses forces et rendu vulnérable par les Mimi-Queue d'Évoli, un coup de Fouet Lianes suffit à le mettre K.O.

L'Étourmi ne résista pas longtemps, après cela. Léa concentra son attention et ses deux alliés sur lui, si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le Tiplouf dans le rang des vaincus. Le combat s'acheva une vingtaine de secondes avant la fin du temps réglementaire.

\- Le match is terminé, hurla Kiméra en surgissant. C'est une beautiful prestation. Congratulation à nos deux fabulous coordinateurs. Léa, je suis very happy de te donner ce ruban, symbole of your victoire dans ce Concours en double d'Unionpolis.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit la fillette d'une toute petite voix. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de le recevoir, surtout de votre part.

Cassy soupira, puis se tourna vers le haut des gradins, où se trouvait Cynthia. Elle la repéra facilement grâce à son foulard, mais la Championne était bloquée par les spectateurs qui avaient déjà quitté leur siège et ne pouvait la rejoindre. L'adolescente décida de ne pas attendre d'être coincée à son tour et se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux coulisses.

Pour atteindre les loges, elle devait repasser par le hall et suivre un long couloir, décoré à la mode du siècle passé. Quand elle atteignit la pièce dans laquelle elle avait aidé Léa à se préparer avant de monter sur scène, la fillette venait juste d'arriver.

\- Félicitation ! s'exclama Cassy en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Ton premier ruban ! Et ici, à Unionpolis ! Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Oui, je suis très fière, reconnut Léa avec enthousiasme. C'est surtout à mes pokémon que je le dois, ils ont fait un superbe travail d'équipe. Je suis contente d'avoir appris à cuisiner des Poffins : ce soir, ils en auront une double ration.

La coordinatrice se laissa tomber sur le banc sur lequel se trouvait son sac et retira ses mitaines, ainsi que sa couronne de fleur. Du coin de l'oeil, Cassy observa le glyphe plante, à son poignet. Il n'avait pas changé depuis le jour de son apparition, pas plus que celui du type dragon qu'elle-même arborait.

Léa était sur le point de retirer le reste de sa tenue quand on toqua à la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Cynthia, l'adolescente s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, mais elle se figea en constatant que c'était Kiméra qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle s'écarta à contrecœur pour la laisser passer.

\- Je want te féliciter encore une fois pour ta prodigious victoire, young girl. Je pense que you have de l'avenir in the Concours. Tes pokémon have du talent à revendre. Si vous still ainsi, vous arriverez easily au Grand Festival.

\- Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et vos compliments. Ils ont pour moi une valeur inestimable, surtout en sachant qu'ils viennent d'une aussi grande Championne, telle que vous.

Kiméra tendit la main à Léa, qui la serra presque avec dévotion. Quand Cassy prit conscience de son geste, elle blêmit, à raison. Les yeux améthyste de la femme venaient de se poser sur le symbole des plantes. Elle agrippa aussitôt l'avant-bras de la fillette entre des doigts ornés de faux ongles griffus, pour l'examiner de plus près.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... hoqueta-t-elle, abasourdie.

Au même moment, la porte de la loge s'ouvrit à la volée et Cynthia, un large sourire aux lèvres, franchit le seuil. Sa bonne humeur s'évapora lorsqu'elle aperçut Kiméra, et laissa place à de la crainte quand elle remarqua que son ancienne amie cramponnait le poignet de Léa.

\- Cynthia ! s'exclama cette dernière. Je suis contente de vous voir.

\- You ici ? pesta la Championne, reconnaissant le Maître de Sinnoh malgré son accoutrement. Que fais-tu here ?

\- Ce sont mes amies. Je suis venue assister à la finale du Concours pour encourager Léa. Est-ce que tu peux la lâcher, à présent ?

\- Not before que tu m'aies dit la vérité. Who is she ?

Kiméra tira Léa sans ménagement pour agiter son articulation sous les yeux de Cynthia, qui dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour conserver son sang-froid. Cassy fut admirative devant sa maîtrise, car lorsqu'elle s'exprima, ce fut d'une voix mesurée :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- C'est une old légende. Les seventeen glyphes must apparaître and se réunir.

\- Dans quel but ? insista Cynthia.

\- I don't know. Peace... ou le chaos.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? couina Léa. C'est juste une cicatrice, que j'ai depuis que Bulbizarre m'a frappée avec son attaque Fouet Lianes. Cassy et Régis m'ont affirmé que ce n'était rien.

\- Ça, a scar ? Ils t'ont menti, little girl. C'est une very puissante magie, qui date de time immémoriaux.

\- Arrête, Kiméra ! l'interrompit Cynthia, qui ne criait que rarement. Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est la traumatiser, et personne n'a besoin de ça. Y a-t-il autre chose que tu sois capable de nous dire à propos de cette marque ?

\- Nothing, mais ce n'est certainement pas me qui aurait prétendu que c'était without danger.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je te prierai de bien vouloir sortir d'ici, maintenant. Léa, change-toi. Nous avons du chemin à parcourir jusqu'à Vestigion et...

\- Non !

Surprises, Cassy et les deux Championnes se tournèrent vers Léa, que Kiméra avait enfin lâchée et qui tenait son poignet en grimaçant, comme s'il était soudain devenu brûlant. Son regard embué les scruta à tour de rôle.

\- Vous m'avez raconté n'importe quoi, et vous m'avez trahie ! Je ne viendrai pas avec vous tant que quelqu'un ne m'aura pas dit la vérité sur ce que j'ai !

\- La vérité ? répéta Cynthia. Encore faudrait-il que nous la connaissions. Nous cherchons des réponses à nos questions depuis des semaines, et ce n'est pas faute de tout tenter pour en obtenir, pourtant nous piétinons.

\- Comment est-ce que vous avez pu me faire ça ? Je vous faisais confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, coupa Cassy. C'est moi. J'ai inventé toute cette histoire pour que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter, et je ne le regrette pas, parce que ça a fonctionné, du moins un temps. Maintenant, tu vas cesser ton caprice, te changer et venir avec nous, car nous sommes les seules à pouvoir t'aider.

\- Comment ? En me mentant ?

\- Non. Parce que toi et moi, nous sommes exactement dans le même cas.

D'un geste sec, Cassy remonta la manche de la chemise qu'elle portait pour dévoiler son avant-bras, où était apposée la marque du type dragon. À sa vue, Léa hoqueta, mais cessa aussitôt de sangloter pour rester sans voix, tandis que Kiméra retenait son souffle.


	41. Chapitre 41 : Comme

Léa accepta de reprendre sa route avec Cassy et Cynthia, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot pendant un long moment, ce qui était assez rare pour être mentionné. Elle marchait en silence, dans leur sillage, la tête basse. De temps en temps, la Championne lui jetait un regard compatissant, mais la coordinatrice ne la remarquait même pas.

Cassy, préoccupée, ne cessait de porter sa main à son propre glyphe, au niveau de son avant-bras. Il lui avait toujours paru lourd à porter, mais jamais autant qu'en cet instant. Pourquoi Kiméra ne s'était-elle pas tue ? Elles auraient pu protéger Léa du poids d'un tel fardeau, ce qui n'était plus possible, à présent que la vérité avait éclaté. L'enfant devait être morte de peur, bien qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraître. C'était sûrement le choc qui l'avait rendue muette.

\- Qui est au courant de cette histoire ? finit-elle par demander d'un ton cassant, pendant qu'elles s'arrêtaient pour monter leur campement, à proximité du Mont Couronné. Combien de personnes m'ont menti, en tout ?

\- Seulement nous, avoua Cassy. Et Régis Chen. D'ailleurs, nous ne t'avons pas menti. Nous avons simplement tenté de t'épargner. Nous ne voulions pas te perturber avec quelque chose dont nous ignorions tout.

\- M'épargner ? Si ça se trouve, ce truc est dangereux, et vous n'avez même pas jugé utile de m'avertir.

\- Je ne pense pas, coupa Cynthia. Si ces symboles avaient dû avoir des effets néfastes, ils se seraient déjà manifestés. En revanche, ils ont forcément une signification, et c'est cela que nous essayons de découvrir. Nous savons que ces glyphes représentent les dix-sept types pokémon et qu'ils sont gravés sur les plaques d'Arceus. Cassy possède celui du dragon, toi celui des plantes.

\- Kiméra a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille légende, se remémora Léa. Que ces marques devaient apparaître et se réunir. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il y en a d'autres ?

\- Pas à notre connaissance, indiqua Cassy. Ton glyphe et le mien se sont révélées suite à une attaque pokémon, mais Régis Chen a subi la Morsure de son Noctali, sans que rien ne se produise. C'est un phénomène dont la logique nous échappe, comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs. Quant à cette légende... Régis a fait des recherches, de son côté, mais il n'a rien trouvé qui s'apparente à notre situation. Je me demande bien à quoi Kiméra pouvait faire référence.

\- Certains mythes sont beaucoup moins répandus que d'autres, souligna Cynthia. Il y a une bibliothèque, à Vestigion. Elle est certes moins fournie que celle de Joliberges, mais j'ai l'intention de voir si je peux découvrir quelque chose à ce sujet. Ils ont un rayon réservé aux livres anciens.

Cassy acquiesça, puis le silence revint sur leur groupe. Quand l'adolescente finit de monter sa tente, celle de Cynthia était dressée depuis un moment déjà et le Maître de Sinnoh s'appliquait à préparer leur dîner, qui se composerait d'une miche de pain et d'une portion de soupe en boîte.

\- Où est Léa ?

\- Léa ? Elle était là il y a un inst...

La Championne n'acheva pas sa phrase en constatant avec effroi la disparition de la fillette. Elle renversa la casserole qu'elle maintenait au-dessus de la flamme du réchaud et son contenu se répandit dans l'herbe, pendant que Cassy criait le nom de son amie, sans obtenir de réponse.

\- Où a-t-elle bien pu passer ? maugréa-t-elle.

\- Je l'ignore. Le soleil aura bientôt complètement disparu, nous ferions mieux de la retrouver avant qu'il fasse nuit noire.

Elles abandonnèrent leur campement pour explorer les alentours. Pendant que Cynthia fouillait les différents bosquets d'arbres qui bordaient la route 208, Cassy s'aventura du côté d'un petit champ de baies, qui avaient tout l'air d'être d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Son estomac gronda à leur vue, mais elle l'ignora. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

\- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama soudain Cynthia, et l'adolescente poussa un soupir de soulagement. Où étais-tu ?

Cassy revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre ses amies, réunies. Léa avait les cheveux emmêlés et des feuilles y étaient accrochées, comme si elle avait tenté de ramper sous un buisson, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas, à la vue de la boue qui maculait ses vêtements.

\- J'ai poursuivi un Rozbouton et j'ai réussi à le capturer, informa la coordinatrice, fière d'elle. C'est le premier pokémon que j'attrape par moi-même, et...

\- Tu ne dois pas t'éloigner de la sorte ! la réprimanda Cynthia. C'est peut-être dangereux.

\- Je n'étais pas loin, assura Léa.

\- Assez pour que tu ne nous entendes pas t'appeler. Si tu avais eu besoin d'aide, comment aurais-tu fait pour nous avertir ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Quand Bulbizarre est à mes côtés, il ne peut rien m'arriver.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as pas idée des risques que tu enc...

Cynthia prit conscience, mais trop tard, de la bévue qu'elle était en train de commettre. Elle plaqua une main sur ses lèvres pour se faire taire, mais le mal était fait. Léa l'observa, suspicieuse. Malgré sa naïveté et son manque de maturité, elle n'était pas idiote. La raison de ces paroles lui sauta aux yeux :

\- C'est à cause de la marque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que des gens sont très intéressés par toute cette histoire, confessa Cassy. Un peu trop, même.

\- Quel genre de gens ? interrogea Léa.

\- Des personnes dont les intentions sont tout sauf angéliques.

\- Et comment est-ce que vous le savez ?

\- Nous... Ils ont tenté de s'en prendre à moi, autrefois. Ils ont voulu me capturer et c'est de cette façon que j'ai rencontré Cynthia. Elle m'a aidée à leur échapper.

Cassy s'en voulait d'édulcorer la réalité de la sorte à Léa, mais la fillette était sans doute assez traumatisée par ses découvertes récentes sans avoir besoin de rajouter à la liste le massacre de la famille Granet par des barbares. Si elle entendait cela, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres détails que vous auriez omis de mentionner ? interrogea Léa, la voix vibrant d'une note de panique.

\- Écoute... La situation est suffisamment complexe ainsi. Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit et que tu te montres prudente, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

\- En ville, je me suis déjà promenée seule, argua la coordinatrice.

\- En ville, tu es rarement seule, répliqua Cassy. Il y a toujours des passants, des boutiques ouvertes... Autant de gens qui pourront te venir en aide en cas de besoin. Léa, tout ceci n'est pas un jeu, même s'il y a des règles. C'est du sérieux. Tant que nous n'aurons pas compris ce qui se passe, nous serons vulnérables.

L'enfant baissa les yeux, et Cassy espérait qu'elle aurait compris la leçon. Même si, pour le moment, aucun danger ne semblait les menacer, l'adolescente préférait rester sur ses gardes. Après tout, sa famille était censée être à l'abri lorsque les assassins étaient passés à l'acte, et elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle-même ne devait sa survie qu'à la chance.

Après trois jours de marche, elles atteignirent la Forêt de Vestigion, où elles passèrent la nuit. Une mauvaise surprise les attendait au réveil, quand elles s'aperçurent qu'une horde de Pachirisu affamés était venue dérober leur réserve de nourriture. Elles durent se mettre en route pour la Pierre Mousse, où Léa pourrait faire évoluer son Évoli, le ventre vide.

En chemin, Cassy ramassa quelques baies sauvages, qu'elle jugea comestibles. Sa vie à la ferme et les nombreux plans sauvages qui poussaient dans les environs lui offraient une bonne connaissance de ces plantes. C'était l'un des rares domaines où elle pouvait se targuer d'en savoir plus que Cynthia.

Elles divisèrent leur cueillette en trois parts égales, qu'elles mangèrent goulûment. Les fruits étaient juteux et leur chair était épaisse, au point tel qu'ils suffirent presque à les rassasier. Elles se léchaient les doigts avec gourmandise lorsque l'immense rocher couvert de mousse pénétra enfin dans leur champ de vision.

Léa essuya ses mains collantes contre son pantalon, puis libéra Évoli de sa pokéball. Mu par l'instinct, il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait à faire. Il marcha d'un pas lent vers la pierre, se dressa sur ses postérieurs et plaqua ses pattes avant contre la surface verdâtre. Son corps s'illumina d'un halo blanc pour s'agrandir, s'affiner. Il se transformait en splendide Phyllali.

\- Me voici désormais avec une équipe entière de... Ah ! s'exclama Léa, en adressant un regard accusateur aux deux autres. Je comprends mieux, maintenant ! C'est pour ça que vous teniez tant à ce que je ne dresse que des types plante. C'est bien ce symbole-là que je suis censée porter, non ?

\- Régis avait émis cette hypothèse pour moi, indiqua Cassy avec un haussement d'épaules. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple de mener l'expérience avec des plantes plutôt qu'avec des dragons, car je n'ai pas le niveau nécessaire pour dompter de tels pokémon.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez, au juste ?

\- Qu'il se produise quelque chose, je suppose... Que ta marque s'illumine, qu'elle te pique, qu'elle disparaisse... Bref, qu'elle agisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- C'est raté, révéla Léa. Je ne ressens rien du tout, et elle est exactement comme au premier jour.

\- Il faut peut-être attendre, intervint Cynthia. Trois pokémon, c'est encore bien peu. Nous verrons lorsque tu en auras six. Il se produira peut-être le signe que nous guettons à ce moment-là.

Elles poursuivirent leur chemin vers Vestigion en partageant des théories, toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, auxquelles Léa prenait désormais part. Les températures étaient chaudes, et elles ne firent que s'accroître dès la fin de la matinée. Quand le trio sortit du bois, qui jouxtait presque la cité, la chaleur avait atteint son paroxysme.

Elles firent une halte dans un supermarché où elles achetèrent des bouteilles d'eau fraîches, afin de se désaltérer, et consultèrent un guide de Vestigion, dans lequel Cynthia releva l'adresse de trois hôtels. Le plus proche se trouvait au sud-ouest de la ville, à proximité du musée.

La Championne proposa à Cassy et Léa d'aller voir les statues à l'effigie de Dialga et de Palkia, à l'entrée, pendant qu'elle-même se chargeait de réserver des chambres. Elle avait prévu de passer une nuit sur place pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et rechercher des informations sur la légende mentionnée par Kiméra.

\- L'être du temps... L'être de l'espace... murmura Cassy.

D'un doigt, elle caressa les inscriptions en Zarbi, dont Cynthia avait commencé à lui enseigner les rudiments, gravées sur les plaques dorées qui ornaient les deux sculptures. Elles étaient impressionnantes, et correspondaient parfaitement à l'idée que l'adolescente se faisait des deux Dragons.

\- Ils ne sont pas censés être trois ? s'enquit Léa.

\- Si, mais Giratina est très controversé, à cause de l'image négative qu'en donne la Pokible, ainsi que de nombreux mythes et légendes. Le maître des dimensions, comme on le surnomme souvent, aurait trahi Arceus et aurait tenté de s'élever contre lui, avant d'être banni dans le Monde Inversé.

\- Oh, je vois... murmura la fillette. Il doit être effrayant, mais celui qui me fait le plus peur, c'est Darkrai.

Cassy l'approuva. Elle-même avait grandi dans la sainte terreur de la créature, présentée par les histoires comme le plus sombre de tous les légendaires, capables d'inspirer les pires cauchemars aux humains comme aux pokémon dès qu'ils sombraient dans le sommeil.

\- Nous devrions rejoindre Cynthia, suggéra la jeune fille. Nous aurons tout le temps de revenir visiter le musée avant le Concours.

Une brise légère s'était levée, mais elle ne suffisait pas à rendre le climat supportable, ni à sécher la sueur qui mouillait leurs habits. Des mirages de chaleur se formaient au ras du sol, sur l'asphalte. Les gens étaient nombreux à se déplacer dans les rues, notamment sur cette avenue, mais tous semblaient pressés de rentrer chez eux se mettre au frais.

Parmi la foule, que Cassy observait d'un œil distrait, elle remarqua une blouse blanche, qui attira son attention comme un aimant. Hypnotisée par cette vision, elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Léa le remarqua et lui demanda aussitôt pourquoi elle changeait de trajectoire, mais l'adolescente ne lui répondit pas.

Elle avança encore vers la personne qu'elle avait aperçue à l'instant, bien que celle-ci commence déjà à s'éloigner. Quand l'autre fut totalement hors de vue, Cassy se figea, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard vide, l'air absent.

\- Cassy ? Tu vas bien ? questionna vivement Léa en la secouant par le bras, car elle la croyait en transe.

\- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix faible, pâle comme un linge, avant de perdre connaissance et de s'effondrer sur le trottoir brûlant.

Le soleil disparut tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Bientôt, elle se mit à grelotter, à cause de la différence flagrante de température. Il faisait froid, désormais, quel que soit l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Cassy ne parvenait pas à se repérer, car les environs étaient plongés dans les ténèbres. Une brume épaisse jaillissait du sol invisible.

Elle avança à tâtons dans l'obscurité, les mains tendues devant elle pour ne pas heurter un obstacle. Elle progressait sur une surface lisse, car elle ne s'entrava pas une seule fois. Elle finit par apercevoir une lumière, dans le lointain. Elle courut jusqu'à elle, soucieuse de ne pas la voir lui échapper une nouvelle fois.

\- Allez-vous me dire ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Cassy à l'instant même où la femme qui lui était apparue aux Colonnes Lances se matérialisait devant elle.

Elle était nue, comme l'adolescente l'avait supposé la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Sa longue chevelure rousse entourait son corps galbé et dissimulait une partie de ses formes. Son extrémité effleurait la courbe harmonieuse de ses mollets. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire mauvais.

\- C'est toi qui attends quelque chose de moi, répondit l'autre d'une voix sensuelle. Tu veux obtenir des informations.

\- Si vous en avez, donnez-les-moi.

\- Ai-je bien entendu ? Serait-ce un ordre ? Personne ne m'ordonne jamais rien. Personne !

Sa mystérieuse interlocutrice avait hurlé le dernier mot avec rage, si bien qu'il sembla résonner un instant à l'intérieur de Cassy elle-même. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner par une vision, aussi étrange soit-elle, qui ne pouvait être autre chose que le fruit de son imagination. Déterminée à la braver, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une lueur arrogante dans le regard.

\- Je suis certaine que vous bluffez. Vous ne savez rien.

\- Tant pis, c'est toi qui vois.

Avec grâce, la femme pivota sur elle-même, repoussant dans son dos ses cheveux incandescents. Sa main s'attarda dans ses boucles, au niveau de son cou, et dévoila un bref instant sa gorge pâle. Elle était marquée d'un symbole, que Cassy eut à peine le temps de remarquer.

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle, mais trop tard, car les limbes venaient de se refermer sur l'inconnue.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Hurt

\- On dirait qu'elle se réveille ! s'exclama une voix aiguë. J'ai vu ses paupières bouger.

\- Chut... Ne crie pas. Il ne faut pas la paniquer.

Cassy entendait des voix, mais elles paraissaient lointaines. Elle se sentait comateuse, à Galopa entre le rêve et la réalité. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était éveillée ou si elle dormait encore. Quelqu'un lui caressa le front avec douceur. La main était fraîche, elle contrastait avec la chaleur étouffante.

\- Essaye de lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Je pense que la déshydratation est la cause de son malaise.

La jeune fille sentit un doigt entrouvrir ses lèvres avant qu'un liquide désaltérant se glisse entre elles. Avaler la première gorgée lui demanda un effort considérable, car sa mâchoire était engourdie, mais lui fit le plus grand bien.

\- Cynthia, il faut que vous dise... Elle a eu un comportement étrange, avant de s'évanouir. Comme si elle était possédée ou hypnotisée. Vous pensez que ça peut être lié aux glyphes ?

\- Que s'est-il passé, précisément ? interrogea l'autre voix, qui gagnait en netteté au fur et à mesure que Cassy revenait à elle.

\- Elle a brusquement changé de direction, alors que nous nous apprêtions à vous rejoindre, puis elle s'est arrêtée, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle a blêmi et, avant que je puisse réagir, elle s'est effondrée.

\- Il n'y avait pas de pokémon, dans les parages ?

\- À moins qu'il n'ait été invisible, non. Seulement des passants, mais personne ne prêtait attention à nous jusqu'à que Cassy perde connaissance.

L'intéressée finit par entrouvrir les yeux. La lumière vive de l'endroit où elle se trouvait l'aveugla et elle les referma presque aussitôt. Quelqu'un s'empressa d'actionner l'interrupteur pour l'inviter à refaire une tentative. Elle s'exécuta pour se réveiller dans une chambre d'hôtel aux rideaux tirés, qui masquaient la lumière orangée du couchant. Cassy était allongée sur un lit qui n'était même pas défait, avec tous ses vêtements.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, murmura Cynthia, assise sur le bord du matelas, où elle referma sa main sur la sienne, tremblante.

\- J'ai... Je crois... Éric...

\- Quoi, Éric ?

\- Je l'ai vu.

\- Qui est Éric ? s'enquit aussitôt Léa tandis que la Championne écarquillait les yeux.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je crois qu'elle divague. Elle est peut-être en hypoglycémie. Nous n'avons rien mangé depuis ce matin, à part quelques baies. Veux-tu descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel et demander à ce que l'on nous fasse porter trois repas bien consistants ?

La fillette acquiesça et quitta la chambre en courant. Comme Cassy essayait de se redresser, Cynthia l'aida à s'adosser au mur, contre lequel elle glissa un oreiller pour la soutenir. Elle lui tendit ensuite une bouteille d'eau pour qu'elle boive une autre gorgée, avant de lui demander des explications.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, murmura l'adolescente. Nous étions loin et le soleil nous brûlait les yeux. Pourtant, il y avait ce jeune homme en blouse blanche. Il avait des cheveux couleur ébène et son allure... Bien souvent, l'allure ne trompe pas, surtout celle de mon frère qui était si particulière.

\- Tu ne crois pas que, s'il était vivant, il aurait tout fait pour te retrouver, comme toi qui remues ciel et terre depuis que je t'ai rencontrée ?

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Je me cache depuis la mort de ma famille. J'ai justement tout fait pour disparaître et ne pas être démasquée.

\- Ton portrait en tant que Katharina Granet est suspendu dans tous les Centres Pokémon, les commissariats et autres lieux importants de Sinnoh. Il aurait pu demander des renseignements à la police, or la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à l'agent Jenny, l'enquête n'avait toujours pas progressé.

\- Je... Vous avez raison. Je crois que j'aimerais tant qu'il soit encore en vie que... J'ai tendance à le voir partout. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que j'ai commencé à travailler pour le professeur Chen. Régis me le rappelait un peu.

L'esprit de Cassy s'égara. Il y avait tant de motifs pour lesquels elle souhaitait revoir Éric. Tout d'abord pour retrouver un membre de sa famille, mais surtout pour qu'il la tire du brouillard dans lequel elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Il pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément à comprendre. Il saurait répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait au sujet des glyphes et de leur famille.

Il y avait également une raison supplémentaire à tout cela. Cassy avait beau évoquer parfois, dans son esprit, les meilleurs moments qu'elle avait passés avec les siens, lorsque son moral l'abandonnait, mais elle ne pouvait nier en avoir aussi passé des mauvais, en particulier avec son frère.

Ils se disputaient plus souvent qu'ils n'étaient d'accord, et elle lui avait reproché à maintes reprises de lui préférer ses expériences. Elle comprenait désormais à quel point le travail d'Éric avait été laborieux, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du mal qu'elle avait eu à le déchiffrer. Elle aurait voulu avoir une occasion de se faire pardonner tous ces moments gâchés, tout le temps qu'ils avaient gaspillé à se blesser, par jeu ou par simple volonté.

\- Il ne peut pas être vivant, finit-elle par admettre à contrecœur. Il aimait trop ses recherches pour ne pas être revenu les chercher à la ferme, or nous avons trouvé sa cachette intacte. Il faut que j'accepte cette triste vérité.

Cynthia passa un bras autour des épaules de Cassy et l'invita à venir se blottir contre elle. Avec la Championne et Régis, la jeune fille avait retrouvé ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille, mais à des lieues de celle qu'elle possédait autrefois. Rien au monde n'aurait pu les remplacer. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle désirait tant les revoir, même si elle savait que c'était impossible.

\- Pendant que j'étais inconsciente, révéla-t-elle, j'ai revu la femme. Celle des Colonnes Lances. Elle m'a dit que je voulais obtenir des informations de sa part. J'ai refusé de la croire, mais quand elle m'a tourné le dos pour disparaître, j'ai remarqué un glyphe dans son cou.

\- Lequel ?

\- Une barre verticale avec une autre, plus petite, à sa droite, qui se termine en haut par un trait horizontal. Le type spectre, si je ne m'abuse.

\- En effet, approuva Cynthia. Et tu n'as toujours pas la moindre idée de l'identité de cette femme ?

\- Eh bien, je... J'ai peut-être une théorie, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y croire moi-même. Je me demande si... Si elle n'est pas morte.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il s'agirait d'un fantôme ?

\- Elle apparaît dans les limbes, récapitula Cassy, son symbole est celui des spectres et elle ne se manifeste qu'en rêve. En revanche, je n'ai jamais croisé la moindre trace d'elle dans la réalité.

\- Ton raisonnement se tient, admit Cynthia, mais moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à envisager que ce soit possible. Les Gijinkas, les glyphes, et maintenant les morts qui auraient entrepris de s'adresser aux vivants... C'est un peu trop. Je ne dis pas que ton hypothèse est fausse, mais même moi, je me sens dépassée par la situation.

Le Maître de Sinnoh détourna les yeux de Cassy pour les poser sur une petite table, qui croulait sous le poids d'une douzaine de livres. L'un d'entre eux était ouvert, signe que Cynthia était probablement en train de le feuilleter lorsque l'adolescente était revenue à elle.

\- Ils viennent de la bibliothèque. Je suis allée les chercher, en attendant que tu reprennes connaissance.

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Rien que nous n'ayons pas déjà abordé, soupira la Championne. Et surtout rien qui puisse se rapporter de près ou de loin aux paroles de Kiméra.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle a tout inventé ? s'enquit Cassy.

\- Je ne crois pas. La mythologie est une affaire sérieuse pour elle, elle la respecte trop pour se permettre un tel écart de conduite.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous entretenir à nouveau avec elle. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, connaissant votre inimitié, mais...

\- Inutile, ça ne servirait à rien. Kiméra me déteste. De ce fait, si elle en avait su davantage, elle se serait empressée de me le dire, afin de m'éclabousser de son savoir. Elle s'est toujours conduite de cette façon.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le retour de Léa, qui amenait avec elle un chariot à roulettes, chargé de trois plateaux aux effluves appétissants. Cynthia débarrassa la table et déposa les livres sur son lit, pendant que la fillette interrogeait Cassy sur son état de santé. À présent remise de son malaise, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Elles dînèrent en silence. Léa apprenait à réfréner son tempérament bavard, ce qui ne rendait sa compagnie que plus agréable. Quand elles eurent terminé, elles appelèrent le service d'étage pour qu'ils emportent leur vaisselle, puis Cassy et Cynthia se replongèrent dans les ouvrages empruntés à la bibliothèque, pendant que la coordinatrice regardait un dessin animé à la télévision.

Fatiguées par le trajet qu'elles avaient effectué jusqu'à Vestigion, elles décidèrent de se coucher aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, alors que Léa somnolait sur son lit depuis un moment. Malgré l'épuisement, Cassy ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle resta un long moment étendu sur le dos, à contempler le plafond, sans réussir à s'endormir.

Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à les ignorer. Elle songeait aux glyphes, à l'inconnue onirique... Autant de sujets qui échappaient à son entendement. Pour tenter de se vider l'esprit, elle décida de sortir faire un tour dans le couloir.

Il était large, assez pour lui permettre de faire les cent pas. Elle allait et venait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'accouder à une fenêtre et d'appuyer son front contre la vitre fraîche. Les paupières mi-closes, elle voyait la ville de Vestigion, endormie, et la lumière des lampadaires qui se mêlait aux ténèbres.

Le monde était si vaste... Cassy l'avait découvert moins d'un an plus tôt, pourtant elle avait l'impression que tout cela remontait à une éternité, voire à une vie antérieure. Son existence à la ferme appartenait à une époque révolue, que le temps altérait dans sa mémoire.

Elle pensa à tous les mystères qui l'entouraient. Dès qu'elle croyait faire un pas vers l'avant, dix autres questions venaient s'ajouter à la liste de celles qu'elle se posait déjà, mais sans jamais une seule réponse. Elle ne se rapprochait pas de la vérité. Le fossé qui la séparait d'elle semblait se creuser un peu plus chaque jour.

Éric avait commencé des recherches qu'elle était incapable de terminer, malgré l'aide de Régis Chen et de Cynthia Shirona. Le peu qu'elle avait découvert, c'était essentiellement grâce à eux, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Ils étaient au point mort. Ils ne savaient ni où chercher, ni que chercher.

Cassy ignorait quel chemin suivre, car tous semblaient déterminés à la mener dans des impasses. Elle songea à l'agent Jenny, qu'elle avait blâmé pour son incompétence et son manque de résultat, mais elle ne valait guère mieux. Certes, elle avait repoussé les limites de l'enquête, jusqu'à découvrir des choses incroyables, mais à présent, elle n'était pas mieux lotie que la police. Elle tournait en rond.

Elle soupira. Aux Colonnes Lances, elle avait été frappée par le désespoir, la crainte de ne jamais trouver d'explication aux évènements étranges survenus dans sa vie. Elle avait supplié Arceus de lui envoyer un signe qui la mettrait sur la voie, mais il était resté sourd à sa prière.

Ce n'était plus la désespérance qui habitait Cassy, mais la lassitude. Elle se noyait dans l'immensité du monde qui l'entourait et avait le sentiment de suffoquer. Dans sa poche, sa main se serra sur son chapelet. Pour la première fois, elle doutait. Elle doutait de sa foi, de ses capacités et surtout de sa volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout de son entreprise.

Elle secoua la tête, le visage abattu, puis s'éloigna de la vitre. Elle était demeurée là un long moment et, bientôt, le soleil se lèverait. Elle regagna sa chambre, afin de profiter du peu de temps qu'il restait avant l'aube pour essayer de s'endormir.


	43. Chapitre 43 : Because of you

Lorsque Cassy se réveilla, il était près de neuf heures et le soleil brillait déjà avec intensité derrière les rideaux pourtant épais de la chambre. Elle étouffa un bâillement dans le creux de sa main, se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Cela fait, elle se redressa en battant mollement des paupières.

Une délicieuse odeur de viennoiseries fraîchement sorties du four emplissait la pièce. Cassy la balaya du regard pour remarquer un plateau posé sur la table, et qui croulait sous le poids d'un copieux petit-déjeuner pour deux personnes. Elle s'aperçut aussi que le lit de Cynthia était vide, et que seul un papier se trouvait sur la couverture pliée.

C'était une note de sa main, très brève, qui leur indiquait qu'elle était partie rendre les livres empruntés la veille à la bibliothèque, mais qu'elle reviendrait les saluer avant de regagner l'Île du Lys, où son poste de Maître l'attendait. Cassy dédaigna la nourriture, car elle n'avait pas d'appétit. Le moral était loin de lui être revenu, aussi décida-t-elle de sortir faire un tour.

Elle escomptait aller à la rencontre de Cynthia, mais elle ignorait où se trouvait la bibliothèque et elle n'avait pas envie de demander son chemin. Elle décida d'emprunter des rues au hasard, en mémorisant l'itinéraire pour pouvoir l'effectuer en sens inverse. Au moins, cela lui faisait prendre l'air.

Tandis qu'elle errait dans Vestigion, elle recommença à se perdre dans ses pensées, comme la veille, à ceci près qu'elles étaient de plus en plus sombres. Tout ce que Cassy désirait, à l'origine, c'était venger sa famille, et accessoirement comprendre pourquoi ils avaient subi un tel sort. Au final, ceci n'était plus que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Elle commençait d'ailleurs à éprouver de la colère envers ses parents. Éric savait des choses qu'il n'était pas censé connaître. De qui pouvait-il les tenir, si ce n'était d'eux ? Et, dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avaient-ils mis dans quelque confidence que ce soit, tout en laissant leur fille dans l'ignorance ? Était-ce parce qu'il était plus intelligent qu'elle ? Son frère était un génie, certes, mais Cassy était loin d'être une idiote.

Elle songea à la façon dont ils l'avaient élevée, hors du monde et hors du temps, à son étonnement la première fois qu'elle avait été confrontée à la technologie... Elle avait dû apprendre à survivre seule dans l'inconnu, ce à quoi elle ne serait sans doute jamais parvenue sans un peu de chance, et sans ses amis.

Quant à son identité... Elle évitait généralement d'y penser, mais elle ne put faire autrement. Elle se rappela sa stupeur lorsque Régis avait mentionné l'âge que lui donnaient ses radios. Tout était faux, même sa propre vie. Elle était aussi peu Kathy que Cassy, finalement. Mais, dans ce cas, qui était-elle vraiment ?

L'adolescente serra les poings. Tout n'était que mensonges, chimères, illusions. De quoi ses parents avaient-ils peur pour devoir se résoudre à se cacher derrière un écran de fumée ? Elle ne savait rien et elle payait désormais le prix de leurs secrets, en passant sa vie à courir après une vérité qu'elle n'était même plus certaine de vouloir connaître.

Cette histoire qu'elle tentait de démêler, quelle qu'elle soit, avait ruiné son existence entière. Cela valait-il la peine de s'accrocher à une volonté de comprendre qui l'abandonnait peu à peu, pour laisser place à de l'indifférence ? Cassy pouvait compter sur ses amis, qui lui avaient promis leur assistance, mais ses parents méritaient-ils qu'elle se donne tant de mal pour eux ?

Elle songea à Léa, que son glyphe rattachait malgré elle à toute cette affaire. Cassy n'était plus seulement confrontée au meurtre de sa famille, mais à une légende mystique à laquelle ils étaient incapables de donner un sens. S'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, rien déduit jusqu'à présent, comment y arriveraient-ils mieux à l'avenir ? Ils avaient exploré toutes les pistes. S'il en restait, ils ne les connaissaient pas, et la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention d'en inventer pour sa propre satisfaction.

Cassy n'avait plus envie de courir partout, en quête de réponses à ses questions qui ne faisaient que se multiplier. Elle avait quitté sa ferme pour un monde qu'elle avait d'abord jugé hostile et dangereux, et quand elle avait enfin cru trouver un havre, au Bourg-Palette, il lui avait fallu s'arracher à lui pour reprendre le fil de ses investigations.

Elle voulait se reposer. N'en avait-elle pas le droit ? Était-il criminel d'éprouver le besoin de se sentir à nouveau chez soi quelque part, auprès d'un garçon qu'elle considérait presque comme un autre frère ? De désirer vivre sans s'interroger, sans passer son temps à réfléchir à des problèmes qu'elle ne résoudrait peut-être jamais ?

Certes, ce souhait n'était pas très honnête à l'égard de Léa, mais était-ce vraiment la faute de Cassy si elle était impliquée dans cette situation ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu que la fillette possède un glyphe, et encore moins que sa vie soit potentiellement en danger à cause de cela. Elle n'était responsable de rien. Elle subissait, simplement, en tentant de comprendre, et elle échouait.

Elle s'immobilisa. Elle avait atteint la sortie de la ville, située à l'orée de la forêt. Elle faisait face au panneau d'entrée, sur lequel était inscrit : « Vestigion. Là où le passé et le présent s'entremêlent. » Et l'avenir ? Personne n'en parlait. Quel était celui de Cassy ? De poursuivre son passé, de gâcher son présent et, par conséquent, de se priver de futur ? Tout ce qu'elle voyait, quand elle se demandait où elle serait dans un mois, voire dans trois, n'était qu'un épais rideau de brume.

Elle donna un coup de pied rageur à un caillou, qui vola sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir sur un carré herbeux qui amortit sa chute en silence. Cassy avait l'impression de n'être plus que colère et rancœur. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, elle décida de faire demi-tour. Elle avait quitté l'hôtel depuis un long moment, désormais, et Cynthia devait probablement avoir regagné la chambre.

Elle avait espéré que l'air frais l'aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais elles étaient encore plus confuses qu'auparavant. Elle n'était qu'un grain de sable dans l'engrenage, une pièce de puzzle qui ne s'imbriquait pas avec les autres. Elle n'était pas comme Éric, inclus dans la confidence du mystère familial.

Elle était comme ce bâtiment devant lequel elle se tenait. Gigantesque, il devait compter plus d'une douzaine d'étages. Sa forme rigide, ses fenêtres carrées et son architecture moderne contrastaient avec le reste de la ville, qui présentait une certaine homogénéité. Tout paraissait ancien, comme sorti d'une autre époque, à l'exception de cet immeuble.

Un homme, qui était sur le point de pénétrer à l'intérieur, attira l'attention de Cassy, à cause de son accoutrement saugrenu. Il portait une combinaison noire et blanche en latex, qui se terminait au niveau du cou par un col montant. Des bottes en caoutchouc venaient compléter la tenue, qui était marquée d'un logotype semblable à un « G » jaune.

Cassy cligna des yeux, car ce symbole lui semblait familier. Elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir croisé quelque part, mais elle était incapable de se le remémorer. Était-ce à l'école, dans un livre ? Au Bourg-Palette ? Elle finit par secouer la tête, tandis que l'individu disparaissait dans le bâtiment, en songeant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une simple impression de déjà-vu.

Quand l'adolescente regagna l'hôtel, Cynthia était revenue depuis un moment, comme elle s'y attendait. Léa n'était pas la chambre, mais dans la salle de bain, où elle prenait une douche, pendant que la Championne sirotait une tasse de café en lisant les nouvelles du jour.

\- Je commençais à me demander où tu étais passée, sourit-elle lorsque Cassy eut refermé la porte dans son dos.

\- Je voulais vous rejoindre à la bibliothèque, mais j'ai été incapable de trouver mon chemin jusque là-bas. Finalement, j'ai choisi de marcher.

\- Tout va bien ?

Si Cynthia posait la question, c'était sûrement parce qu'elle avait perçu que ce n'était pas le cas. La peine qu'éprouvait Cassy se lisait sur ses traits, ainsi que dans ses prunelles voilées par la mélancolie. Luttant contre les larmes qu'elle brûlait de verser, elle répondit dans un murmure :

\- Non. Je ne crois pas.

Sur ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots. Cynthia se mit debout et invita Cassy à la suivre dans le couloir, où leur conversation ne risquerait ni d'être surprise ni d'être interrompue par Léa. Quand elles furent seules, la Championne caressa ses cheveux d'un geste maternelle, pendant que l'adolescente continuait à larmoyer.

\- Je me sens terriblement mal, expliqua Cassy dès qu'elle s'en sentit le courage. J'éprouve un vide immense. J'ai ressenti la même chose après la perte de ma famille, mais cette fois, c'est encore pire. J'ai l'impression que je ne trouverai jamais les réponses à toutes les questions que je me pose. Il manque un élément-clé que mes parents avaient, qu'Éric avait, et moi... Moi, je n'ai rien du tout. J'ai juste une nouvelle vie que je gâche à tenter de comprendre la précédente, par leur faute. Ils ont tissé des ombres autour de moi, et aujourd'hui, je ne sais même pas comment retrouver la lumière. Au début, j'étais déterminée et je pensais que rien ne me détournerait de mon objectif, mais à présent... À présent, je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir continuer à me battre pour percer un secret dans la confidence duquel j'étais la seule à ne pas me trouver. J'ai conscience que c'est lâche de ma part de songer à baisser les bras, surtout maintenant que Léa est aussi impliquée que moi, mais...

La voix de Cassy se brisa. Cynthia plongea son regard argenté dans le sien, couleur saphir, et l'observa longuement. La jeune fille craignait qu'elle soit en train de la juger, après ses révélations. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Finalement, le Maître de Sinnoh raffermit son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Léa. Elle est très attachée à toi et tu lui manqueras, c'est certain, mais elle s'en remettra. Ce ne sera pas plus dur à vivre pour elle que le jour où tu as quitté l'École des dresseurs. Et puis, elle ne sera pas seule, je continuerai à garder un œil sur elle.

\- Vous avez d'autres préoccupations, Cynthia. L'Élite, Sinnoh... Vous ne pourrez pas jouer indéfiniment les gardes du corps.

\- Je peux au moins m'acquitter de cette tâche jusqu'au Grand Festival. Dès que le tournoi sera terminé, je m'efforcerai de la convaincre de se rendre dans une autre région, où j'ose croire qu'elle sera plus en sécurité qu'ici.

\- Que ferais-je sans vous ? demanda Cassy dans un murmure. Vous avez été ma première amie, et vous avez été pendant longtemps la seule personne à qui j'ai réellement accepté de faire confiance. Je vous regretterai.

\- As-tu une idée de ce que tu vas faire, désormais ? Retourner au Bourg-Palette ?

\- Il n'y a que là-bas que je me sente encore un peu... chez moi. Je vais m'efforcer de tirer un trait sur tout ça, reprendre mon poste là où je l'avais laissé et surtout retrouver Régis. Même si je ne peux pas oublier toute cette histoire, surtout pas avec ce glyphe qui sera toujours là pour me la rappeler, j'espère parvenir un jour à la reléguer au rang de simple souvenir.

Cassy baissa les yeux, mais Cynthia la contraignit à relever la tête en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, puis lui adressa une expression bienveillante :

\- Sache que tu n'es pas lâche, Cassy. Personne ne pourra jamais te blâmer de chercher un peu de bonheur, c'est pourquoi je te souhaite de tout mon cœur d'en trouver. Tu le mérites.

\- Je doute que Léa accepte la nouvelle de mon départ avec la même sérénité que vous.

\- Je t'aiderai à trouver les mots pour lui parler, si tu le désires. Après ça, je te conduirai jusqu'à Rivamar, où tu pourras embarquer à bord du premier ferry pour Kanto. C'est sur ma route.

\- Merci, Cynthia. Merci beaucoup.

Elles échangèrent une dernière étreinte, puis regagnèrent la chambre où Cassy ferait ses adieux à Léa. Elle s'attendait à de la peine, à des larmes, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans dire au revoir à sa jeune amie. Elle lui devait au moins cela.


	44. Chapitre 44 : A l'ombre

Cassy hésita longuement, debout devant les portes du laboratoire. Comment allait-elle expliquer son retour ? Régis lui pardonnerait-il d'avoir tout abandonné de la sorte ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours accepté ses décisions. Parviendrait-il à comprendre celle-ci, alors qu'elle s'était tant battue pour découvrir la vérité, avec lui à ses côtés afin de l'y aider ?

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle fit un pas en avant et les battants transparents coulissèrent sur son passage. Le professeur Chen était absent : seuls deux de ses collègues se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Florian fut le premier à venir la saluer, tandis que le second appelait Régis, probablement au-dehors, à s'occuper des pokémon.

\- Dépêche-toi ! lui cria-t-il. Il y a une surprise pour toi.

\- Quoi donc ? Si c'est comme l'autre jour, je vous assure que cette fois, je... grommela le jeune homme en refermant la porte vitrée derrière lui avant de s'interrompre. Cassy !

Il traversa la salle en courant pour aller la serrer dans ses bras avec tant de force qu'il la décolla du sol, puis la fit tournoyer. Son sourire éclatant indiquait à quel point Régis était heureux de la revoir, et cela la rasséréna : être de nouveau auprès de lui avait fait disparaître la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur. Elle était désormais certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

\- Viens ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire. Enfin, avant, il faut que je t'informe que... Tu risques de ne pas être très contente, mais...

Au même moment, un garçonnet pénétra à son tour dans le laboratoire, blond, d'épaisses lunettes sur le nez et vêtu d'une blouse blanche. Émilien leur lança un regard pénétrant au travers de ses verres à double foyer, avant de les toiser du regard. Cassy resta bouche bée, s'interrogeant sur sa présence ici. Il ne tarda pas à l'éclairer :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que je suis ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Hum... Eh bien... commença Régis, hésitant. Il s'est aperçu après avoir entamé son voyage initiatique que ça ne lui correspondait pas et qu'il voulait plutôt faire de la recherche. Comme tu n'étais plus là et que nous étions débordés... Bref, je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que j'avais peur que tu sois furieuse de voir que nous avions confié ton poste à Émilien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il y a suffisamment de travail pour vous deux, ce n'est pas un problème.

Comme la jeune fille ne disait toujours rien, Régis l'attrapa par la main pour l'entraîner dehors. Il la mena jusqu'à son Galopa, en parfaite santé, qui parut heureux de retrouver sa maîtresse. Elle lui donna quelques Poffins, dont Léa lui avait fait cadeau avant qu'elle quitte Sinnoh, avec lesquels il sembla se régaler.

\- Je me suis occupé de lui chaque jour, affirma le scientifique en prenant le menton de Cassy entre ses mains et en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux. Tu lui as manqué presque autant qu'à moi.

\- Mais cette fois, je suis de retour pour de bon.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- J'entends que... J'ai décidé de tout arrêter. C'est pour ça que je suis rentrée au Bourg-Palette. Mes investigations à Sinnoh ne me menaient nulle part, elles ne faisaient que m'enfoncer davantage.

\- Alors... Plus de recherches ? demanda Régis.

\- Non. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps avec une histoire qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Je porte peut-être un glyphe, mais quelle que soit sa signification, on m'a jugée indigne de la connaître. Mes parents ne m'ont rien dit, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je sacrifierais une vie qu'ils ont déjà en partie gâchée pour tenter de la comprendre. J'ai perdu toute envie de savoir. La seule chose que je ressens, actuellement, c'est de la colère et de l'amertume. Je suis d'avis de laisser enfin les morts là où ils sont, pour que moi aussi, je puisse m'efforcer d'être en paix avec moi-même.

\- Je comprends.

Régis appuya ses propos d'un hochement de tête, puis caressa la joue de Cassy. Il saisissait son besoin de tranquillité, parfaitement légitime après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées, et ils se firent la promesse de ne plus jamais aborder ce sujet qui les avait pourtant soudés.

Le jeune scientifique l'aida à inventer une excuse pour justifier un retour aussi rapide au laboratoire, elle qui avait annoncé une longue absence avant son départ. L'explication qu'ils donnèrent parut satisfaire tout le monde, car personne ne lui posa de question. Le professeur Chen accueillit une fois de plus Cassy à bras ouverts, sans lui tenir rigueur de ses fréquentes allées et venues. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, car n'importe qui d'autre se serait probablement montré moins patient.

Ses collègues furent enchantés de la retrouver, eux aussi, à l'exception d'Émilien. L'animosité qu'il avait pu y avoir entre eux autrefois, avant de s'estomper, refaisait surface. Ils recommençaient à se comporter en rivaux dans chacune de leurs entreprises. Cela amusait Régis, mais lassait parfois le reste du personnel, lorsque le garçon disputait à Cassy des travaux qu'il avait pris l'habitude de réaliser en son absence, et sur lesquels elle reprenait la main.

\- Vous croyez que vous allez réussir à vous supporter longtemps sans vous entretuer ? demanda un soir le petit-fils du professeur Chen, alors que l'adolescente et lui étaient assis sur son lit. Je m'étonne de ne pas encore avoir vu voler de tubes à essai.

\- Je n'ai rien contre Émilien, c'est lui qui veut toujours faire mieux que moi. Ce qui m'agace, c'est quand il fait référence aux documents de mon frère, en me rappelant qu'il a pu interpréter et pas nous. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'entendre parler de ça, pourtant c'est un sujet qu'il aborde régulièrement.

Régis s'agita, arrachant un grincement à son sommier, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. En plus de l'avoir verrouillé avec soin, il avait accroché les notes d'Éric à la partie supérieure du compartiment avec un morceau de bande adhésive, par mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. Il les décrocha, puis les tendit à Cassy.

\- Je les avais conservées en lieu sûr, et puisque tu en parles, je songe qu'il vaut mieux que je te les rende.

\- M'en voudrais-tu si je décidais de les brûler ?

Quelques jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis le retour de Cassy au Bourg-Palette, qui n'avaient fait que confirmer sa volonté de mettre un terme à ses investigations. Elle était déterminée à renoncer à tout ce qui pouvait encore la lier, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à un passé sur lequel elle souhaitait désespérément tirer un trait.

Régis resta silencieux un moment. Il finit par prendre les mains de son amie entre les siennes, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Un soupir lui échappa, juste avant qu'il admette :

\- Je ne peux pas nier que je suis déçu d'arrêter tout ça. Malgré les dangers encourus, je considérais cette histoire comme passionnante. J'aurais aimé en connaître le dénouement, maintenant que ma curiosité a été piquée au vif. Mais il s'agit de ta famille et des recherches de ton frère, ainsi que de ton propre sort. Quoi que tu décides, je t'approuverai et je ne critiquerai jamais tes choix. C'est ta vie, c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux en faire. Je ne veux pas être un poids dans ton libre-arbitre.

Cassy saisit les feuilles entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle regarda les symboles tracés à l'encre noire par Éric, se remémorant aussi bien que si elle les avait sous les yeux les dessins invisibles au verso. Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Son geste fut plus rapide que sa pensée : tandis que son esprit soupesait encore le pour et le contre, ses doigts avaient déjà déchiré les documents.

Régis lança ensuite une pokéball au-dessus du sol, qui s'ouvrit sur Magby dans un éclat lumineux. Jetant les morceaux de papier dans la corbeille prévue à cet effet, il l'invita à embraser le tout d'une attaque Flammèche. La créature s'exécuta et leur unique indice s'envola en fumée, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un tas de cendres.

Machinalement, Cassy porta la main à son bras et souleva sa manche. Elle observa le glyphe dragon, avant de passer un doigt dessus. Avec la pointe de son index, elle suivit chacun des différents traits qui le constituaient. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Régis.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûre que tu ne regretteras pas un jour ? demanda-t-il. Que tu ne te poseras plus jamais de question ?

\- Non. Il faut que j'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec Katharina Granet, si je veux devenir Cassy Rilène à part entière. Terminée l'orpheline qui passe son temps à pleurer un frère disparu. Ce sera comme si toute cette histoire n'avait jamais exister. Quant à cette marque, puisque je ne peux m'en défaire, elle deviendra une sorte de tache de « renaissance ».

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille se laissa basculer vers l'arrière pour s'allonger sur le lit. Régis tira les couvertures jusqu'à son cou avant de se coucher à côté d'elle. Cassy savoura son bras autour de sa taille et son souffle réconfortant dans son cou. Elle s'endormit, paisible. Elle était de retour chez elle, avec une nouvelle famille sur laquelle elle pouvait compter. Tout le reste lui semblait déjà bien loin.

Après la mort des siens, elle avait cru qu'il lui serait impossible de connaître un jour le bonheur à nouveau, or elle s'apercevait à présent que rien ne s'accordait mieux à ce mot que sa vie au Bourg-Palette, plus que celle qu'elle avait pu avoir autrefois à la ferme. Ce fut en méditant ces pensées que Cassy sombra entre les bras de Cressélia.

Son esprit, rendu comateux par le sommeil, sombra bientôt dans le brouillard. Tout s'assombrit autour d'elle. L'adolescente, qui avait les paupières lourdes quelques minutes auparavant, se sentait parfaitement ragaillardie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas éveillée pour autant. Elle était de retour dans les limbes qui la hantaient.

La femme nue aux cheveux roux apparut. Rien n'avait changé dans son apparence, mais elle se trouvait plus près de Cassy qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Assez pour distinguer l'éclat de son regard, qui faisait froid sans le dos. La jeune fille tressaillit en croisant ses yeux bruns. Ils scintillaient d'une manière presque malsaine.

\- Tu as laissé tomber ? demanda l'autre avec un sourire qui lui donnait un air de prédateur. C'est dommage. Je fondais beaucoup d'espoir en toi. Nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses.

D'un gracieux mouvement de tête, elle repoussa sa longue chevelure vers l'arrière, tout en obliquant le visage de façon à mieux dévoiler son cou. Pendant un instant, le glyphe spectre sembla s'illuminer dans l'obscurité, mais Cassy finit par songer que cela ne devait être que le fruit de son imagination.

\- Tout ça ne me concerne plus, lâcha-t-elle. Laissez-moi tranquille, à présent.

\- C'est triste... Tu te rapprochais pourtant du but.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tss... Je ne vais quand même pas le révéler à celle qui a renoncé. Ce serait une pure perte de temps et du gaspillage d'informations. À quoi cela servirait-il maintenant que tu as choisi de déposer les armes ? Tu voulais comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors laisse-moi accentuer tes regrets en te disant ceci : la réponse, c'est moi qui la détiens.

Tandis que la femme disparaissait dans un dernier rire démoniaque, Cassy se réveilla en sursaut, dans le lit de Régis, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Sa respiration était rapide et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle s'efforça de chasser de son esprit cette conversation onirique, puis se rendormit, mal à l'aise.


	45. Chapitre 45 : Tout est éphémère

Cassy garda pour elle la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mystérieuse interlocutrice onirique. Elle venait juste de renoncer à son enquête et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se jeter sur le premier semblant d'information venu. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à cette femme, dont elle n'était même pas certaine de l'existence.

Qui qu'elle soit, elle ne revint plus la hanter, par la suite. Cassy en arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manifestation de son esprit, d'un personnage créé de toutes pièces par son inconscient. Elle s'était en quelque sorte encouragée elle-même, puis s'était reproché de baisser les bras, avant de retrouver la paix.

Comme la jeune fille l'espérait en revenant au Bourg-Palette, sa vie reprit un cours parfaitement normal. Oubliés les glyphes, les plaques d'Arceus et les assassins de sa famille qui couraient toujours. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à son travail, et à la façon de l'accomplir de mieux possible.

Régis se vit proposer un poste par le Musée d'Argenta, qui désirait mener des recherches sur les créatures préhistoriques. Il partageait son temps entre l'établissement et le laboratoire, ce qui permit à Émilien d'hériter de la plupart de ses autres travaux. Cassy, quant à elle, prenait soin des pokémon, de plus en plus nombreux, en bonne éleveuse qu'elle était.

Plus d'une année s'écoula, en toute tranquillité. Le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, l'adolescente obtint du professeur Chen un jour de congé, ainsi que l'autorisation d'organiser une petite fête. Tôt le matin, elle partit pour Jadielle à dos de Galopa. Elle avait l'intention de réaliser quelques emplettes avant de rejoindre Régis à Argenta.

Dans un supermarché, elle acheta tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer un délicieux gâteau, ainsi que quelques décorations colorées pour ajouter de la couleur. Même si cela lui serrait le cœur, elle souhaitait reproduire la recette que sa mère réalisait autrefois, à base de baies chocco.

Une fois ses courses faites, Cassy déposa son sac en plastique dans la sacoche en cuir de Galopa avant de se remettre en selle. Elle prit la direction d'Argenta. Si une journée de marche séparait cette ville de Jadielle, elle mit une heure pour effectuer le trajet à dos de pokémon. N'étant pas pressée, elle maintint sa monture au petit trot tout du long, sans quoi elle aurait été plus vite.

Midi sonnait quand elle arriva au musée. Elle attacha Galopa à un parking pour vélo, situé juste devant le bâtiment. Il lui évoquait un peu celui de Charbourg, bien qu'il soit plus grand et qu'il ne possède pas de serre. Cassy pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers l'accueil, où elle s'annonça comme étant l'une des assistantes du professeur Chen.

L'homme qui la reçut contacta Régis par le biais d'une ligne interne et, après que celui-ci eut confirmé, l'employé la conduisit jusqu'à l'un de leurs laboratoires privés. Ils en possédaient quatre, en tout. Cassy retrouva son ami, qui abandonna aussitôt son microscope pour venir l'embrasser.

La salle dans laquelle il travaillait n'était pas très spacieuse, mais elle était bien agencée, d'autant qu'il avait la chance d'en disposer pour lui seul. Régis s'excusa, car l'expérience qu'il avait entamée le matin même n'était pas terminée. Cassy allait devoir patienter un peu avant qu'ils puissent quitter les lieux ensemble.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite au restaurant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Que j'accepte avec plaisir, répondit l'adolescente. Si tu veux, je peux t'apporter mon aide, à condition que ce soit à la portée de mes compétences. À deux, nous aurons plus vite terminé.

Régis la remercia d'un sourire et lui tendit son calepin, en la priant de noter toutes ses remarques. Cela lui épargnait le désagrément de devoir se détourner de son microscope pour écrire lui-même ses observations. Ils gagnèrent un temps précieux et, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient terminé.

Cassy ne connaissait presque pas Argenta, pour n'y être venue qu'une seule fois, à l'époque où elle étudiait à l'École des dresseurs de Jadielle. Elle s'en remit donc à son ami pour le choix du restaurant dans lequel ils allaient déjeuner. Régis opta pour un établissement à l'allure sympathique, surnommé la Cave aux Racaillou. Deux pokémon en plastique encadraient l'entrée, pour décorer.

Un serveur, qui portait une chemise grise, assortie au papier peint, les conduisit jusqu'à une table qui jouxtait la fenêtre. Il leur remit le menu, très varié. Cassy et Régis délibérèrent un long moment avant de se décider. Ils sélectionnèrent chacun des plats différents, afin de pouvoir goûter celui que l'autre prendrait.

Le scientifique fit placer une bougie sur le frambysier qui leur serait servi en dessert, en l'honneur de Cassy. Il était si copieux qu'il aurait facilement pu être destiné à six personnes, mais si délicieux qu'ils accomplirent l'exploit de ne pas en laisser une miette.

\- Merci pour ce repas, dit la jeune fille. Je n'aurais pu imaginer de cadeau plus délicieux.

\- C'est sûr, parce que j'en ai un autre, et il ne se mange pas, affirma Régis, avant que son visage se rembrunisse. Enfin... Plus j'y pense et plus je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas dû... Je...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Cassy ponctua sa question d'un regard interrogateur et le jeune homme, pour toute réponse, glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste, d'où il tira un petit écrin en velours bleu. Il le tendit à l'adolescente, qui le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Elle tentait de deviner son contenu avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Oh...

Il s'agissait d'une chaîne en argent, accompagnée d'un pendentif. Ce n'était pas un bijou classique, mais une figurine à l'effigie d'un dragon. Les traits de Cassy affichèrent diverses expressions, de la surprise au froncement de sourcils, en passant par l'esquisse d'un sourire. Finalement, elle écarta ses cheveux qui, en l'espace de deux ans, avaient considérablement repoussé, et demanda à Régis :

\- Tu peux me l'attacher, s'il te plaît ?

\- J'avais peur que tu réagisses mal, avoua-t-il, penaud, en contournant la table.

\- Si les gens voient que je porte un collier comme celui-ci, ils seront d'autant plus convaincus que la marque sur mon bras est un tatouage, fit remarquer Cassy avec un haussement d'épaules. Ils me prendront pour une inconditionnelle passionnée de dragons.

Malgré ses efforts pour paraître sereine, elle ressentit un léger malaise lorsque Régis fixa le fermoir au niveau de sa nuque. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais la simple vue de ce pendentif fit remonter à la surface de sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcée de chasser depuis qu'elle avait quitté Sinnoh.

\- Tu sais... commença-t-elle dans un murmure. Je me demandais si... Si c'est vraiment mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai appris à treize ans que j'en avais quinze. Si mes parents m'ont menti sur mon âge, ils ont aussi bien pu le faire sur la date, et sur Arceus sait quoi d'autre. Si ça se trouve, je ne me suis peut-être jamais appelée Katharina Granet.

\- Une chose est sûre, en tout cas, c'est qu'à présent, tu es Cassy Rilène. Et par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en temps que confident attitré et meilleur ami, je déclare solennellement que ce jour sera celui de ton anniversaire.

\- Je te remercie, Régis. Du fond du cœur.

Le scientifique déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis regagna sa place. Le serveur leur apporta les deux cafés qu'ils avaient commandés, ainsi que l'addition. Dès que Régis l'eut réglée, ils quittèrent le restaurant. Galopa les avait suffisamment attendus dehors, attaché à un banc public. Quelques enfants l'observaient à distance, n'osant pas l'approcher car sa haute stature les intimidait.

Cassy se hissa sur le dos du pokémon, puis aida son ami à en faire de même. Si, au début, Régis n'avait pas été très à l'aise, il s'était rapidement habitué à ce mode de déplacement, qui ne le différenciait finalement pas trop du Dracolosse de son grand-père.

Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à Jadielle, où Galopa commença à montrer des signes de lassitude sous le poids de ses deux cavaliers. Pour lui permettre de se reposer un peu, ils mirent pied à terre et Cassy traîna mollement l'équidé dans son sillage, qui passait à présent plus de temps à brouter qu'à avancer.

Ils trouvèrent en chemin plusieurs arbustes à baies sauvages, sur lesquels la jeune fille décida de cueillir quelques fruits, pour agrémenter le gâteau qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé à préparer, malgré l'imposant frambysier qu'ils avaient déjà mangé à Argenta.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de douter de tes compétences culinaires, mais j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de te voir aux fourneaux, fit remarquer Régis. Ce sera comestible ?

\- Parce que Môssieur est un cuisinier hors-pair, Môssieur se croit permis de dédaigner les tentatives des autres ? Tu vas le regretter, mon cher.

Le scientifique se baissa de justesse pour échapper à l'Oran que Cassy lui jeta au visage et répliqua aussitôt en cueillant une Pêcha, avec laquelle il l'atteignit à l'épaule. Moins d'une minute plus tard, c'était une véritable bataille de nourriture qui faisait rage au cœur de la route 1.

Épuisés, ils finirent par déposer les armes – ou plutôt les fruits – de leur plein gré, sans pour autant cesser de se lancer des piques et de se rire au nez. Ils étaient dans un état déplorable, couverts de pulpe, de jus et de pépins qui leur collaient à la peau. Leurs vêtements auraient besoin d'un bon nettoyage et leurs cheveux étaient poisseux.

Au lieu de regretter leur attitude immature, ils s'esclaffèrent presque durant tout le kilomètre qui les séparait encore du Bourg-Palette. Cassy était littéralement pliée en deux et devait prendre appui sur l'épaule de Galopa pour se soutenir. Ils étaient toujours hilares lorsqu'ils atteignirent le laboratoire.

C'était grâce à des moments comme celui-ci que la jeune fille ne regrettait pas d'être rentrée à Kanto. Elle était heureuse, et ce bonheur qu'elle avait longtemps cru perdu, elle ne le devait qu'à Régis. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que l'avenir serait aussi radieux que les mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour.

Ils accédèrent à la propriété du professeur Chen par le parc, où Cassy retira la bride et la selle de son Galopa, qui trottina en direction de ses congénères. Les deux adolescents se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur du laboratoire sans attirer l'attention sur eux, car les escaliers menant à l'étage n'étaient accessibles que par la salle de recherches, or le grand-père de Régis ferait probablement un malaise en les voyant ainsi.

\- Hum... J'ai peut-être une idée, déclara le jeune scientifique. Je vais demander à Caninos de créer une diversion.

Il possédait ce pokémon depuis peu. Le chien de feu avait été abandonné par son dresseur après qu'il se fut cassé la patte et recueilli par l'infirmière Joëlle de Jadielle alors qu'il mourait de faim. Elle l'avait soigné, alimenté et gardé quelques jours en observation, puis elle avait demandé au professeur Chen de le prendre un moment avec lui, afin qu'il puisse profiter de la compagnie bénéfique de quelques semblables.

Régis s'étant entiché de lui, il avait décidé de l'adopter, mais il préférait ne pas avoir à le faire rentrer dans une pokéball tant que le Caninos ne serait pas totalement guéri, raison pour laquelle il demeurait au Bourg-Palette quand son nouveau maître se rendait à Argenta.

\- Va m'attendre près de la porte, conseilla Régis. Je vais le chercher, nous te rejoindrons dans un instant.

Cassy acquiesça et prit la direction du laboratoire, pendant que son ami s'éloignait vers la zone où Caninos avait l'habitude de s'amuser avec ses congénères. Parvenue aux abords du bâtiment, elle était sur le point de s'accroupir pour ne pas risquer d'être repérée depuis une fenêtre quand la porte vitrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

Elle se raidit, mais ce ne fut pas le professeur Chen, ni l'un de ses employés, qui franchit l'encadrement. Il s'agissait d'un Pikachu, suivi de près par un garçon aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés et aux yeux bruns ingénus. Dès que son regard se posa sur Cassy, plutôt que de juger son état déplorable, il lui adressa un grand signe de la main.

\- Eh ! Salut, toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je viens de rentrer de Sinnoh. Je suis Sacha, le copain de Régis.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Et si

Cassy avait presque totalement oublié Sacha. Elle le savait à Sinnoh depuis l'époque où elle-même avait quitté la région, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde son retour, comme si cette possibilité lui était inconcevable. Il était bel et bien là, pourtant. Après avoir échoué à collecter les huit badges régionaux lors de la précédente édition de la Conférence du Lys, il avait fini par y parvenir et il était rentré s'entraîner au Bourg-Palette en attendant de participer au tournoi, qui aurait lieu durant l'hiver.

Cela faisait plus d'un an et quelques mois que Sacha n'avait pas revu son village natal, et tout autant qu'il était séparé de Régis, même si les deux garçons s'étaient contactés par visiophone à intervalles réguliers. À présent que le dresseur au Pikachu était de retour, Cassy prenait conscience des changements qui s'amorçaient, et qui n'étaient pas pour lui plaire.

Au cours des nombreuses périodes qu'elle avait passées chez le professeur Chen, que ce soit après avoir quitté l'école ou Sinnoh, elle avait toujours vécu avec Régis, son confident, son meilleur ami, mais surtout le gardien de son secret. Elle n'avait jamais songé à l'effet que cela lui procurerait de devoir le partager.

Cassy s'efforça d'accepter Sacha avec dignité. Elle le salua chaleureusement à son retour, bien que son sourire en apparence éclatant ne soit qu'un masque qu'elle avait imposé à son visage. Quand les muscles de sa mâchoire devinrent trop douloureux pour continuer, elle le félicita pour l'obtention de ses badges, et prit sur elle pour se montrer aimable au cours des jours qui suivirent.

Elle trompait peut-être tout le monde en agissant de la sorte, mais pas son propre cœur. Elle détestait Sacha, avec ses airs prétentieux et fiers, et sa manie de croire qu'il s'y connaissait mieux que quiconque, dans quelque domaine que ce soit, alors qu'il était en réalité un piètre dresseur, aux compétences médiocres et limitées.

Cassy l'avait en horreur. Elle ne l'appréciait pas depuis qu'elle l'avait entraperçu la première fois, par visiophone, et le temps n'avait fait que conforter sa position. Elle était désormais certaine qu'il avait le quotient intellectuel d'un Ramoloss et l'âge mental des plus jeunes élèves de l'École de Jadielle.

Les journées s'écoulèrent, que l'adolescente passait de plus en plus toute seule. Quand cette situation lui devenait trop pénible à supporter, elle se réfugiait auprès de son Galopa. Elle passait de longs moments dans le parc avec lui ou partait faire des promenades sur la route 1. Souvent, Cassy partait sitôt après avoir achevé son travail et revenait tard le soir, parfois même après le dîner.

Personne ne l'interrogeait jamais afin de comprendre pourquoi elle quittait aussi fréquemment le laboratoire. Ce fut à peine si Régis le remarqua, et il ne fit même pas le rapprochement entre le brutal changement d'attitude de la jeune fille et la réapparition de Sacha.

Toutes les nuits, allongée sur son lit, Cassy contemplait mélancoliquement son chapelet. Elle avait d'abord prié pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais puisque Arceus n'avait vraisemblablement pas le pouvoir de ramener les choses à la normale entre son meilleur ami et elle, malgré sa Toute-Puissance supposée, elle avait fini par renoncer. Le collier de perles en bois restait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et n'en sortait plus.

Sur le calendrier suspendu au mur, juste au-dessus, Cassy rayait les jours. Sacha était revenu de Sinnoh depuis plus d'un mois, et cela faisait autant de temps que Régis s'éloignait progressivement d'elle. Ils avaient beau vivre encore sous le même toit, elle ressentait son absence au plus profond de son être.

Presque toujours, avant de s'endormir, elle pleurait. Ce n'était pas des larmes de crocodile qu'elle versait, ou les sanglots d'un caprice. Elle exprimait simplement la peine qui l'oppressait. Elle se sentait abandonnée, trahie. Une part d'elle-même en voulait à Régis pour la délaisser de la sorte.

Il lui avait assuré qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'il la soutiendrait, au lieu de quoi il la négligeait sans remords. Il avait pourtant accepté ses secrets, puis les menaces qui planaient sur elle lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé la vérité. Si tout ceci n'était pas venu à bout de leur amitié, comment Sacha le pouvait-il ? Cassy avait déjà eu la preuve qu'il n'existait aucune logique, en ce bas-monde, et cela se confirmait.

Une nuit, alors que la douleur morale qu'elle éprouvait était presque devenue insupportable, la jeune fille s'était levée en silence et avait quitté sa chambre. Elle était restée pelotonnée en boule, les jambes ramenées contre le buste et enlacées par ses bras, devant la chambre de Régis, jusqu'à l'aurore, avant de se résoudre à regagner son lit, les larmes aux yeux.

L'adolescent lui parlait toujours, certes, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Si Sacha vivait en compagnie de sa mère, au cœur du village, il passait le plus clair de son temps au laboratoire, quand son ami ne travaillait pas au laboratoire du Musée d'Argenta. Il allait parfois jusqu'à prendre le petit-déjeuner en leur compagnie.

Un matin, après avoir passé une nuit épouvantable au cours de laquelle elle n'avait que très peu dormi, Cassy n'entendit pas son réveil sonner. Elle se leva donc plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée, mais le professeur Chen se garda de la réprimander. Elle lui avait récemment révélé qu'elle souffrait d'insomnies, quand il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était pâlichonne.

Elle était en train de laver son couteau dans l'évier, après avoir avalé en hâte deux tartines de confiture, lorsque son regard se posa sur la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le parc. Régis était en train d'accomplir à sa place les tâches de la matinée. Cassy aurait dû lui en être reconnaissante, mais son esprit refusa de se laisser aller à un tel sentiment.

\- Laisse, je vais finir, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec en rejoignant le jeune homme dans le pré, où elle lui arracha presque des mains le panier de nourriture.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, je t'assure. Regarde-toi, tu as une mine épouvantable. Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher, je peux te remplacer pour la journée.

Cassy refusa catégoriquement et, en dépit de l'insistance dont il fit d'abord montre, Régis capitula. Dès qu'elle eut récupéré les rations des pokémon, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers l'étang, pendant que le scientifique rejoignait Sacha, qui s'exerçait à l'écart avec son précieux Pikachu. L'adolescente ne faisait plus d'efforts pour masquer l'antipathie qu'il lui inspirait. Tout au plus consentait-elle à lui accorder un grognement en guise de salutation, quand elle n'était pas de trop mauvaise humeur.

Tandis qu'elle nourrissait les Poissirène, Cassy croisa le regard de son reflet dans la mare. Régis avait raison ; elle avait une tête à faire peur. N'ayant pas pris le temps de se coiffer, ses cheveux, rendus ternes et cassants par la fatigue, étaient emmêlés sur son crâne. Le manque de sommeil avait également laissé d'autres traces, comme ses traits tirés ou ses cernes qui s'assombrissaient de plus en plus.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour disparaître dans l'eau calme, que Cassy effleura du bout des doigts, s'éclaboussant au passage. Elle se remit ensuite debout, maculée de gouttelettes, pour achever sa tournée. Comme d'habitude, elle conclut par les Ponyta et les Galopa, afin de s'accorder un moment avec son pokémon.

Il était allongé dans un box de paille et elle se coucha contre son flanc, la tête posée au niveau de son garrot. Elle étouffa un sanglot, mais elle ne pleura pas. Il aurait été malvenu de le faire en présence du seul ami auprès de qui elle pouvait encore trouver du réconfort. Cassy caressa la robe jaune et chaude de son Galopa. Le contact de son crin doux était apaisant, assez pour lui faire presque oublier sa peine.

L'adolescente songea à Cynthia. Elle lui manquait beaucoup, mais elle n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté Vestigion. Au début, Cassy avait laissé passer le temps, afin de se détacher totalement de son enquête. Des semaines, puis des mois s'étaient écoulés, et finalement, elle avait renoncé à renouer le contact. La Championne ne l'avait pas fait non plus, songeant sans doute que sa protégée avait besoin de prendre de la distance avec toute cette histoire pour mieux se reconstruire.

Si Cassy lui en avait été reconnaissante au début, elle le regrettait désormais. Cynthia aurait pu lui offrir une oreille attentive et la réconforter. À présent, il aurait été malvenu de la part de la jeune fille de la contacter après un aussi long silence uniquement parce qu'elle avait besoin de confier ses états d'âme à quelqu'un. Ce serait égoïste, mais ne l'était-elle pas, dans le fond ?

Elle avait rompu la promesse pourtant solennelle qu'elle avait faite autrefois, à la ferme. Elle s'était juré de trouver des réponses à ses questions, mais elle avait fini par renoncer. Dans quel but ? Pour rentrer au Bourg-Palette, ce lieu qu'elle considérait comme sa maison, auprès de gens qui étaient presque devenus sa famille.

C'était cependant Régis qui avait fait naître en elle un tel attachement pour cet endroit. Sans lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un village comme un autre, dans lequel Cassy travaillait avec des collègues certes forts sympathiques, mais avec qui elle n'entretenait pas de liens privilégiés. Plus rien n'avait de sens.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, l'adolescente était encore sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision en tournant le dos à son passé, pour mieux envisager son avenir. Elle l'avait vu se profiler ici, au laboratoire du professeur Chen, mais elle ne contemplait plus rien d'autre qu'un paysage flou qui, semblait-il, ne la mènerait nulle part.

Régis avait eu une vie avant elle, ce que Cassy avait négligé. Parce qu'elle n'avait ni proches ni attaches, elle en oubliait presque que ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer, pourtant elle avait le sentiment d'avoir tout laissé derrière elle pour rien. Elle avait voulu le bonheur, mais il s'était déjà enfui.

À force de méditer, ou plus exactement de torturer son esprit qui souffrait déjà assez, la lassitude gagna Cassy. Elle tenta de lui résister un moment, mais la fatigue prit l'ascendant sur elle. Bercé par le confort tiède que lui apportait Galopa, elle s'assoupit.

Presque aussitôt, elle fut téléportée mentalement dans un endroit qui lui était familier, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu depuis des mois. Elle se trouvait dans les limbes, où la belle inconnue à l'apparence sauvage l'attendait. Son regard pétilla d'une lueur intimidante qui mit Cassy mal à l'aise.

\- Tu regrettes.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, et le ton de la femme était sans appel. L'adolescente fit un pas dans sa direction. Elle s'attendait à voir sa mystérieuse interlocutrice disparaître, mais cela ne se produisit pas. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'une de l'autre, si près qu'elles pouvaient presque se toucher.

\- C'est uniquement pour me dire ça que vous revenez après si longtemps ?

Pour toute réponse, l'inconnue étendit la main vers Cassy, qui tressaillit quand elles se frôlèrent pour la première fois. Les doigts de la plantureuse rousse étaient glacés, provoquant chez la jeune fille un second frisson. La femme releva la manche de sa chemise pour dévoiler son glyphe, qu'elle caressa avec la pointe de son index, puis observa le bijou en forme de dragon que Cassy portait autour du cou.

\- Joli collier, susurra-t-elle d'un air machiavélique. Mais sa valeur serait sans doute moins grande s'il n'avait pas été offert par une personne bien particulière à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre celui pour qui tu étais prête à tout ?

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vous interdis de...

\- Arrête ! coupa l'autre. Je t'ai déjà avertie : ne t'avise pas de me donner des ordres. Il semblerait que tu aies une fausse opinion de moi, Cassy. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là. Pour te dire qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux encore faire le bon choix et terminer ce que tu as commencé.

Le sourire de la femme se fit moins effrayant, mais plus énigmatique, lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos pour s'évaporer lentement. Cassy ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les limbes, au milieu desquelles elle se tenait, hagarde, en proie à l'incompréhension la plus totale.


	47. Chapitre 47 : Je te le dis quand même

\- Cassy, réveille-toi. Eh, mais... Tu pleures ?

La jeune fille entrouvrit les paupières. Une voix venait de la ramener à la réalité, l'arrachant à ce monde obscur. Elle était de nouveau étendue contre Galopa, la joue accolée à sa robe chaude. Une silhouette aux cheveux hérissés était penchée au-dessus d'elle. D'un geste délicat, Régis essuya les larmes qui roulaient jusqu'à son menton.

\- Je crois que tu as fait un cauchemar, murmura-t-il avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Parler ? Il serait peut-être temps qu'on parle, oui !

Cassy prononça ces mots en criant, tout en se levant d'un bond. Son geste fut si brusque que la tête lui tourna. Elle posa une main sur l'encolure de son pokémon pour rétablir son équilibre, puis quitta la stalle, furieuse. Régis, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, se hâta de la prendre en chasse. Lorsqu'il la rattrapa, il la saisit par le bras, mais elle se dégagea sans ménagement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et toi ? s'époumona l'adolescente. Tu m'as tout pardonné ! Les mensonges que j'ai inventés pour cacher mon identité, le danger qui plane sur moi et potentiellement sur tous ceux qui m'entourent, mes départs pour Sinnoh... Pourtant... Pourtant je ne peux pas croire qu'après tout ça, après toutes tes belles paroles... Je sais que Sacha compte pour toi, je ne le nie pas, mais comment as-tu pu m'abandonner de la sorte ? Depuis son retour, tu n'as quasiment plus un mot pour moi, ni même un regard. Tous nos jeux, nos plaisanteries, nos habitudes aussi, c'est désormais avec lui que tu les partages. Il fait peut-être partie intégrante de sa vie, mais j'osais croire que moi aussi. Au final, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Juste celle qui te permet de tromper l'absence quand il n'est pas là ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'être donné tant de mal pour moi ? Tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas me faire confiance, or aujourd'hui, je suis la seule à avoir le sentiment d'être trahie.

Régis s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand un cri l'en empêcha. Ils se tenaient devant l'écurie et Sacha marchait d'un bon pas dans leur direction, adressant des signes de la main à son petit ami. Cassy lui jeta un regard méprisant, avant de ramener son attention sur le scientifique.

\- Tu vois, cracha-t-elle. Même parler, c'est devenu impossible.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas que Sacha les eut rejoints pour s'éloigner en courant vers le laboratoire, malgré les paroles que Régis prononça dans l'espoir de la retenir. Elle l'ignora. Son chagrin avait laissé place à de la rage, qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du dresseur au Pikachu. Elle était si furieuse qu'elle ouvrit la porte vitrée à la volée et manqua de bousculer Florian, qui passait juste devant au même moment.

Elle s'excusa dans un grognement, puis gravit quatre à quatre l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage. Elle avait envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le seul endroit où elle n'avait pas à supporter Sacha, et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Dès qu'elle eut atteint la piécette, elle s'effondra sur son lit.

Elle n'eut pas la paix bien longtemps. Elle n'était pas affalée sur son lit depuis dix minutes que quelqu'un vint toquer. Elle demanda de qui il s'agissait, car elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de se montrer potentiellement odieuse avec le professeur Chen, mais dès qu'elle entendit la voix de Régis, ses bonnes manières s'envolèrent.

\- Fiche-moi la paix ! tonna-t-elle. Retourne avec l'autre imbécile !

\- Cassy... Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Non !

\- Cassy, je t'en prie, insista-t-il. Je... Tu as raison. J'ai mal agi et je le regrette. J'étais si heureux de revoir Sacha que je t'ai négligée, ce qui est impardonnable. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que je te faisais souffrir.

\- Comment l'aurais-tu pu, tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui ?

\- Tu veux bien m'ouvrir ? Afin qu'on ne discute pas à travers une porte ?

L'adolescente hésita, mais elle consentit tout de même à tirer le verrou. Le battant pivota sur ses gonds et ce fut avec un regard noir qu'elle fusilla Régis lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, de chaque côté du seuil.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer... commença-t-il après qu'elle l'eut invité à entrer. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Sacha, et c'est réciproque. En fait, il est jaloux de toi.

\- Jaloux ? répéta Cassy en reprenant place sur le lit, sans décolérer. De quoi a-t-il peur ? Je suis une fille.

\- C'est vrai, mais... Lui mis à part, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que de toi. Il m'a reproché, à son retour, de n'avoir que ton nom à la bouche. Vos réactions sont un peu semblables, si j'ose dire. Lui comme toi, vous m'avez tous les deux eu pour vous seuls, à un moment donné. À cause de ça, vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de devoir me partager, et moi non plus, or c'est à moi de faire des efforts, parce que c'est moi qui suis au milieu de vous deux. J'aurais dû m'arranger pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, mais j'ai tout gâché.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Cassy observait Régis sans ciller. S'il avait soutenu ses prunelles bleues pendant qu'il s'exprimait, il baissait à présent la tête d'un air contrit. À mi-voix, il déclara :

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour bien faire, si ? Je peux peut-être essayer de... mettre les choses à plat.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, coupa Cassy.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je sais que ça n'effacera pas l'attitude que j'ai eue envers toi au cours de ces quatre dernières semaines, mais...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Régis. Enfin, si, un peu. J'imagine que les évènements récents ne sont pas sans lien avec ça. Toujours est-il que je vais reprendre mon enquête.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama son ami. Pourquoi ? Tu... Je croyais que tu voulais mener une vie normale ? Et ne plus t'interroger à propos de mystères que tu ne parvenais pas à élucider ?

\- C'est vrai. Je pensais avoir trouvé ma place au Bourg-Palette, mais toute cette histoire m'a permis de comprendre que je ne l'avais pas tant que ça.

\- Cassy, je...

Régis n'osait plus rien dire. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait se lisait sur son visage, alors que celui de l'adolescente demeurait impassible. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à la décision qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle avait fait son choix de manière nette et précise, sans se poser de question. Elle en avait déjà bien assez en tête.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de toi, avoua Cassy. Je... Elle m'a convaincue de le faire.

\- Qui ça, elle ? Cynthia ? Tu as eu de ces nouvelles ?

\- Non. La femme qui apparaît dans mes rêves. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour que je revienne sur ma décision, et je pense qu'elle peut m'aider.

\- T'aider ? Comment ça ? s'enquit le scientifique.

\- Je ne te l'ai encore jamais dit, mais elle porte le glyphe spectre. Je suis certaine qu'elle a des informations, mais pour le moment, elle ne se montre pas très coopérative. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle attend quelque chose de moi, bien que j'ignore quoi.

\- J'ai une confession à te faire, moi aussi, déclara Régis. Comme tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de cette affaire, j'ai gardé ça pour moi, néanmoins ça pourra peut-être avoir son utilité à tes yeux.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai appris par mes collègues, à Argenta, que le musée avait été cambriolé. Le voleur n'a fait aucun dégât et n'a pas dérobé d'objets de valeur, seulement des documents. Comme à Charbourg.

\- Quand était-ce ?

\- Il y a environ deux ans.

Cassy réfléchit, et presque aussitôt, elle esquissa un sourire. À cette époque-là, elle était encore élève à l'École des dresseurs. La directrice l'avait envoyée faire une course à Argenta et, en chemin, tandis qu'elle traversait la Forêt de Jade, elle avait rencontré Sven. D'après ses propres dires, il s'était rendu au musée pour étudier leur collection de fossiles. À son humble avis, il n'avait pas fait que cela.

\- La police n'a jamais découvert qui était le coupable, révéla Régis. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché.

\- Ils ne le retrouveront jamais, murmura la jeune fille. Il est bien trop malin pour eux.

\- Comment ? Qu'as-tu dis ?

\- Euh...

Cassy ne tenait pas à aborder le sujet de Sven. Elle n'avait fait mention de lui à personne, pas même à Régis, et elle tenait à ce que cela reste ainsi. Elle n'était pas sûre que son ami approuverait une telle fréquentation. Non pas qu'il soit un exemple en la matière, puisque lui-même avait réussi à s'enticher de Sacha...

\- Si c'est la même personne qu'à Charbourg, j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre, et crois-moi, la police n'est pas prête d'en venir à bout.

\- Tu as raison. S'ils avaient pu l'arrêter, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. C'est à se demander quelles énigmes ils résolvent.

L'adolescente se posait la question, elle aussi. Les agents avaient été incapables de retrouver les meurtriers de ses parents, Sven, et surtout elle-même, qui n'était pourtant pas une professionnelle.

\- Cassy, je... commença Régis. À chacun de tes départs, il y a toujours quelque chose que je redoute... Est-ce que tu reviendras, cette fois ?

\- Peut-être. Quand Sacha ne sera pas là, précisa-t-elle avec une note d'amertume.

\- Je suppose que ça pourra s'arranger. Sitôt la Ligue de Sinnoh terminée, je ne serais pas surpris de le voir partir pour une autre. Tu auras le champ libre pour passer me faire un petit coucou.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire triste, qui trahissait ses remords. Cassy savait ce qu'il pensait : s'il n'avait pas agi ainsi au cours des dernières semaines, elle n'aurait probablement pas songé à reprendre une enquête qu'elle avait abandonnée depuis des mois, mais l'éloignement de son meilleur ami et les paroles de l'inconnue l'avaient poussée en ce sens.

\- Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas assez dit, récemment, mais je t'aime infiniment, dit Régis. Même si le comportement que j'ai eu à ton égard est indigne des sentiments que je te porte.

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il serait malvenu que je t'en veuille éternellement pour ça. Après tout, moi aussi, il m'est arrivé de quitter le Bourg-Palette en plein nuit, sans un mot et sans avertir quiconque, pas même toi.

Le scientifique passa un bras autour des épaules de Cassy, dont la rancœur s'était maintenant estompée, pour l'amener à se blottir contre lui. La tête posée dans le creux de son cou, elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce qui était leur première étreinte depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

\- Ça m'ennuie de te demander ça, mais est-ce que ça te dérange si je vais parler à Sacha ? s'enquit Régis, après qu'ils furent restés un moment enlacés.

\- Tu ne peux donc pas rester plus de vingt minutes sans lui ? répliqua Cassy, qui venait de reprendre une intonation courroucée.

\- Si, mais... Nous nous sommes un peu disputés, juste avant que je vienne te rejoindre. J'étais chamboulé par les propos légitimes que tu avais tenus et je me suis montré très sec avec lui. Je voudrais m'excuser.

L'adolescente grogna, mais se décolla de son ami pour lui permettre de se redresser. Régis la remercia en déposant un baiser sur son front, puis se leva. La démarche hésitante, il avança jusqu'à la porte, sur le seuil de laquelle il s'arrêta pour se retourner.

\- Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour filer, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il. Je tiens à ce que tu prennes le temps de me dire au revoir, avant de t'en aller.

\- Je te le promets, assura Cassy. Eh, Régis ! Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le visage du jeune homme rayonna et celui de son amie se fendit d'un sourire. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, avant que le battant se referme dans le dos de Régis et la main de Cassy sur le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.


	48. Chapitre 48 : Ville de lumière

\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez conseillé. J'ai décidé de continuer.

La voix de Cassy se répercuta en écho dans les ténèbres désertes. La soirée avait été mouvementée, au Bourg-Palette. Après sa dispute avec Régis, Sacha avait quitté le laboratoire et son ami l'avait cherché partout, en vain. Il n'était pas rentré chez sa mère. Après le repas qu'ils avaient pris en silence avec le professeur Chen, le jeune scientifique avait entrepris de faire le tour de village à pied, pendant que l'adolescente prétextait une migraine pour se coucher tôt.

Elle s'attendait à retrouver sa mystérieuse inconnue dans ses rêves et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant que la plantureuse rousse la rejoigne. Grande, belle et ténébreuse, elle éveillait toujours la même fascination malsaine chez Cassy, en dépit de la méfiance qu'elle lui inspirait.

\- C'est que ce vous souhaitiez, non ? insista la jeune fille, car l'autre restait silencieuse.

\- C'est ta vie, ce n'est pas la mienne, finit-elle par déclarer.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'il s'agissait du bon choix.

\- En effet. Je ne peux pas souffrir les gens qui acceptent de rester dans l'ignorance ou dans l'incertitude. Je préfère ceux qui ont soif de connaissances.

\- Des connaissances, vous en avez, n'est-ce pas ? Où puis-je trouver des réponses à mes questions ? À Sinnoh ?

\- Tu n'as pas le sens des priorités, Cassy, répliqua l'inconnue d'un ton condescendant. Même si tu perçais dès à présent tous les secrets qui t'entourent, tu ne serais pas de taille à leur faire face. Ils sont bien trop grands pour toi.

\- Que dois-je faire, alors ?

\- Tu portes le glyphe des dragons. Deviens ce dragon.

\- Comment ? bredouilla Cassy. Je... J'ai tout essayé, mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple marque.

\- Ce n'est pas du symbole dont je te parle, mais de toi. C'est toi qui as besoin de gagner en force, en courage et en ténacité. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que tu empêcheras les évènements de te dépasser lorsqu'ils surviendront.

\- Quels évènements ? À quoi faites-vous allusion ?

\- À ce qui se produira tôt ou tard. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Cassy, tu vas être impliquée dans une histoire qui excède les limites de ton imagination. Si tu veux survivre, je te conseille de suivre mes conseils.

\- Vos conseils ? Vous ne m'en avez donné qu'un, jusqu'à présent.

\- Voici le second, sourit la femme, machiavélique. Cesse d'implorer Arceus, il ne peut rien pour toi. Renonce à ta foi et suis le chemin qui s'ouvre devant toi. Celui que je te montre.

Cassy recula, les traits révulsés. Elle s'était toujours interrogée au sujet de l'identité de son interlocutrice et les propos impies qu'elle venait de tenir insufflèrent de nouveaux soupçons dans son esprit.

\- Vous... Vous êtes une démone, c'est ça ? Une créature alliée de Darkrai, et vous voulez m'entraîner sur la voie des ténèbres.

\- Tu es tellement manichéenne, Cassy, que tu pourrais presque me faire rire. Les ténèbres ne sont pas le mal, pas plus qu'Arceus est la lumière. Darkrai est effectivement l'un de mes amis, mais vous autres, humains, avec vos croyances primitives, vous êtes pathétiques. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que ce que vous voulez voir.

\- Je suis arcésienne, rétorqua l'adolescente. On m'a élevée dans le respect et la piété du Créateur.

\- Et qu'a-t-il fait pour toi, parfaite petite dévote ? T'a-t-il guidée quand tu étais perdue ? T'a-t-il rassurée quand tu étais seule le soir ? T'a-t-il apporté une seule explication à ce qui se passe dans ta vie ?

\- Je...

Cassy ne sut que répondre. Depuis son passage aux Colonnes Lances, elle nourrissait des doutes, qu'elle s'efforçait d'étouffer au plus profond de son cœur. Elle savait que toutes ses prières étaient restées sans réponse, à l'instar de ses questions. Elle refusait cependant de l'admettre, car l'inconnue jubilerait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda plutôt l'adolescente. Quel est le rapport entre Arceus, Darkrai, vous, moi et tout ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Il serait temps ! Je pensais que tu ne poserais jamais la question. Je suis la Première. La reine des Succubes et des Incubes. Et mon nom est...

Un sifflement strident empêcha la femme d'achever sa phrase. Elle recula d'un pas, tandis qu'un cercle noir, à peine visible dans l'obscurité, apparaissait à ses pieds, entre Cassy et elle. Il s'élargit lentement, jusqu'à être assez grand pour permettre à un Séviper d'en surgir.

L'adolescente n'avait encore jamais vu un pokémon de cette espèce et recula par réflexe, à la vue de ses crochets pointus et luisants de venin, pendant que le serpent s'enroulait autour du corps de l'inconnue. Sa face à hauteur de son visage, il siffla quelque chose, comme s'il tentait de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Cassy, il faut que tu te réveilles, ordonna son interlocutrice avec gravité. Maintenant !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils t'ont retrouvée.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Les humains qui te recherchent, ceux qui ont tué ta famille. Ils sont ici, et ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils encerclent le laboratoire. Tu dois fuir.

\- Je ne...

Tout était embrouillé dans l'esprit de Cassy. Comment la femme pouvait-elle être au courant de cela ? Et s'il s'agissait de la vérité, comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir ? Elle avait toujours désiré venger la mort des siens, mais elle n'était pas encore de taille à combattre qui que ce soit.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir plus avant à la situation, l'inconnue la saisit par les épaules et la poussa violemment à la renverse. Cassy eut l'impression de tomber, mais elle ne chuta pas dans le vide, pas plus qu'elle ne heurta un sol invisible dans la pénombre. Elle se réveilla simplement en sursaut, dans son lit, dans le laboratoire du professeur Chen.

Elle s'accorda une poignée de secondes pour tenter de recouvrer son sang-froid, puis repoussa sa couverture pour se mettre debout. Elle se précipita vers la commode, de laquelle elle sortit un pantalon, qu'elle passa par-dessous sa chemise de nuit. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à enfiler des chaussettes et plongea directement ses pieds dans ses bottes.

Un bruit assourdissant ne tarda pas à s'élever à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il semblait se rapprocher, car il s'accroissait à chaque instant. Cassy saisit un sac en toile, dans lequel elle jeta toutes les affaires qu'elle parvenait à faire entrer à l'intérieur. Elle décrocha ensuite la cape de Sven, puis se rua dans le couloir.

Régis jaillit hors de sa chambre en même temps qu'elle, probablement tiré du sommeil par le vacarme qui régnait au-dehors. Il semblait encore à moitié endormi, mais un éclair de lucidité traversa son regard lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Cassy, prête à partir.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

\- Si, avoua-t-elle, confuse. Ce sont eux. Les assassins. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit tout de suite. Régis, je suis tellement désolée, je...

\- Chut ! Ce n'est pas le moment de t'excuser, ni de traînasser. Viens !

L'adolescent la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la cage d'escalier quand une porte s'ouvrit dans leur dos. Le professeur Chen, ensommeillé, les cheveux coiffés d'un bonnet de nuit, les dévisagea d'un air hagard :

\- Que faites-vous, tous les deux ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? On dirait un hélicoptère !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de t'expliquer, grand-père. Cassy doit partir maintenant. Des gens vont arriver ici d'une seconde à l'autre, et ils n'ont pas des attentions louables à son égard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Auriez-vous perdu la tête ?

\- Professeur Chen, je suis Katharina Granet, choisit de révéler l'intéressée. Ma famille a été assassinée à Sinnoh, près de Mérolia, il y a deux ans. Peut-être avez-vous même déjà entendu parler de cette histoire. Je suis venue à Kanto pour me cacher de ces personnes qui en ont après moi, mais ils ont fini par me retrouver. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que... Que vous ne saviez rien. Que vous ignoriez de tout de moi et de ma situation, mais surtout, ne me mentionnez jamais sous le nom de Cassy Rilène. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai continuer à user de cette couverture.

\- Régis... De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je ne comprends rien !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, grand-père. Je m'occupe de tout.

Le jeune scientifique dévala quatre à quatre les escaliers, Cassy dans son sillage. Leur rythme était si rapide qu'ils manquèrent de trébucher et de rouler les dernières marches. L'un comme l'autre, ils se concentraient moins sur leurs gestes que sur leurs pensées, car ils réfléchissaient à un plan.

\- Il faut que tu me dénonces, cria Cassy pour couvrir le bruit des pales. Dis-leur que je viens de t'avouer la vérité à mon sujet et que, pris de panique, tu as décidé de me jeter dehors, mais que tu es prêt à leur fournir ton entière coopération. N'hésite pas à employer tous les moyens possibles pour te protéger, ainsi que ton grand-père, et ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Pense à vous avant tout.

Régis allait protester, mais Cassy l'en empêcha en plaquant un doigt sur ses lèvres. L'heure n'était pas à l'hésitation. Ils allaient devoir agir vite et bien, sans perdre de temps à tergiverser, s'ils voulaient tous avoir une chance de s'en sortir vivants.

\- Va chercher quelques provisions dans la cuisine, suggéra l'adolescent, pendant que je te sors une boîte de poffins pour Galopa.

Cassy s'exécuta. Mieux valait partir avec un peu de nourriture en réserve, pour elle autant que son pokémon, car ils allaient sans doute devoir parcourir une longue route sans faire de haltes s'ils tenaient à échapper à leurs poursuivants. Elle sortit des placards tout ce qu'elle pouvait emporter avec elle, puis regagna le laboratoire.

Régis l'attendait, sous l'œil toujours abasourdi du professeur Chen, qui les avait suivis au rez-de-chaussée. Son Magby et son Noctali se tenaient tous deux aux côtés de leur jeune dresseur. Leur vue contraria Cassy.

\- Tu as l'intention de te battre ? Je sais que tu es doué, mais ils sont certainement très nombreux, et...

\- Non. Noctali est d'accord pour se laisser brûler. Ces gens savent peut-être que tu as un Galopa et si je leur dis que j'ai tenté de te retenir pour te livrer à eux, mais que tu as blessé mon pokémon pour t'enfuir, ça n'en sera que plus crédible.

\- Tu as raison. Tu es un génie, Régis. Si tu permets...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Cassy avait déjà replié son bras pour lui asséner un coup de poing au visage. Elle se sentit terriblement coupable, mais au moins, son geste avait eu le résultat escompté. Le choc avait rougi le teint de son ami et un filet de sang s'écoulait de son nez.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Et pour te dire adieu.

\- Au revoir, pas adieu, rectifia Régis.

Cassy aurait aimé le croire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devrait jamais le revoir. Par sa faute, le professeur Chen et lui étaient menacés de mort. S'ils s'en sortaient tous vivants, elle ne courrait plus jamais le risque de les mettre en danger, or le meilleur moyen qu'elle aurait de les protéger, à l'avenir, serait de rompre définitivement tout lien avec le Bourg-Palette.

Le cœur lourd, luttant contre les larmes, la jeune fille se força à ne pas se retourner tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte du parc. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions, aussi douloureuses soient-elles, la dominer. Si elle voulait survivre, elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa lucidité.


	49. Chapitre 49 : Wherever I go

Cassy sortit en trombe dans le parc et manqua de glisser sur l'herbe humide dans sa précipitation. Sa chemise de nuit blanche flottait autour d'elle, lui conférant l'apparence lugubre d'un fantôme. Les semelles de ses bottes émettaient un bruit spongieux dès qu'elles heurtaient le sol boueux.

Sans ralentir la cadence, l'adolescente courut jusqu'aux stalles, située à l'autre bout du vaste terrain. Elle savait qu'elle y retrouverait son Galopa, probablement sur le qui-vive à cause du vacarme produit par l'hélicoptère qui survolait le Bourg-Palette. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'un de ces appareils autrement qu'en photo et elle pourrait dorénavant dire qu'elle ne les appréciait pas.

Un spot lumineux puissant balayait le village en contrebas, probablement pour tenter de la repérer. De combien de temps disposait-elle avant que ce rayon ne soit braqué sur elle ? Cassy n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, désormais. Elle pressa l'allure et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'abri en bois.

Elle serait momentanément dissimulée aux yeux de l'hélicoptère, mais elle était loin d'être tirée d'affaire pour autant. Il lui fallait encore réussir à mettre le plus de distance possible entre le Bourg-Palette et elle, ce qui ne s'annonçait pas chose aisée, d'autant que la robe chatoyante de Galopa ne passerait pas inaperçue dans la nuit.

Quelques mois plutôt, Cassy avait fabriqué un grossier porte-selle, sur lequel elle avait entreposé son équipement équestre. Malgré l'agitation à laquelle il était en proie, son pokémon se laissa docilement passer la bride. Un seul mot de sa maîtresse avait suffi à lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

Elle passa la sangle son ventre, l'attacha, et après avoir perdu de précieuses secondes à s'assurer qu'elle était correctement fixée, Cassy se hissa sur le dos de Galopa. Calant son sac contenant ses maigres possessions sur ses genoux, elle s'élança au galop.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la palissade, la jeune fille jeta un regard en direction du laboratoire. Elle dut lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient d'affluer dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle songea à la situation périlleuse dans laquelle elle avait plongé Régis, ainsi que son grand-père.

Cassy souhaitait croire son ami assez malin pour s'en sortir, mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'il était sur le point de se confronter à de dangereux criminels, qui n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à éliminer toute sa famille. Comment pourrait-elle continuer à vivre si, par sa faute, les Chen subissaient un sort identique à celui des Granet ?

L'adolescente se ressaisit. Elle avait presque atteint la clôture et elle devait se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait. D'un coup de talon, elle enjoignit Galopa à accélérer. Le saut qu'il fallait réaliser était gigantesque, et il aurait besoin de tout l'élan possible pour y parvenir.

Il exécuta sa foulée d'appel et ses antérieurs quittèrent le sol, pendant que ses postérieurs se tendaient au maximum. Ses sabots heurtèrent la barrière en bois, mais sans l'entraver. S'il retomba un peu lourdement de l'autre côté, au moins, ils avaient réussi à passer. Le soulagement de Cassy fut de courte durée, car le cri lugubre d'un Grahyèna parvint à ses oreilles.

En plus d'être rapides, ces pokémon possédaient un flair redoutable. Dès qu'ils seraient lancés sur sa piste, elle aurait un mal fou à les semer. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait de leur échapper était de les distancer, mais y parviendrait-elle ? Galopa était endurant, il pourrait maintenir une cadence élevée sur plusieurs kilomètres. Cela suffirait-il ?

Cassy préféra ne pas se poser la question, étant donné qu'elle finirait de toute façon par avoir la réponse. Elle raffermit ses mains sur les rênes pendant que son pokémon suivait le chemin de terre qui menait hors du village, en direction de la route 1. L'adolescente n'allait pas l'emprunter, cependant. Elle avait l'intention de s'enfoncer dans le bois qui séparait le Bourg-Palette de Jadielle.

Cassy connaissait bien les lieux pour être souvent venue étudier la faune locale, en compagnie de Régis. Ceux qui la traquaient ne disposeraient probablement pas d'un tel avantage, et ce serait sa chance de prendre de l'avance sur eux. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, juste avant d'atteindre la lisière des arbres. Elle n'avait encore aucun poursuivant immédiat, mais les aboiements se rapprochaient. Elle ne devait pas hésiter.

Galopa s'enfonça parmi les arbres. Le sol était accidenté et des obstacles, tels que des buissons ou des branches, se dressaient en travers de sa route, mais il ne trébucha pas une seule fois. Il percevait la terreur de Cassy et il savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux s'il commettait le moindre faux pas.

Si les Grahyèna n'auraient aucun mal à les suivre, malgré la pénibilité de l'environnement, les humains qui les commandaient auraient plus de difficulté à se déplacer au milieu de la végétation. Les canidés demeuraient néanmoins la menace principale, à l'heure actuelle. Galopa n'étant pas fait pour le combat, tout serait perdu s'ils étaient rattrapés.

Cassy avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être déplacée aussi vite sur le dos de sa monture de toute sa vie. Elle avait beau être une cavalière émérite, elle souffrait de l'inconfort provoqué par la rapidité du cheval de feu et les nombreux écarts qu'il réalisait pour éviter les embuches manquèrent de la désarçonner à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait dû enrouler ses doigts dans sa crinière incandescente pour s'y cramponner.

Les Grahyèna semblaient toujours équidistants, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Dans une forêt, les sons étaient différents et leur estimation pouvait donc être faussée. Galopa ne faiblissait pas, mais Cassy était hors d'haleine. Le simple fait de se maintenir en selle nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie.

Ce ne fut qu'aux abords de Jadielle qu'elle incita l'équidé à ralentir un peu, afin de reprendre son souffle. Ils allaient devoir contourner la ville, car la traverser serait trop dangereux. Qui savait si d'autres individus, complices de ceux qui avaient fait irruption au Bourg-Palette, ne la guettaient pas quelque part, en embuscade ?

Tandis que Cassy poursuivait son chemin vers le nord, où Argenta serait l'étape suivante, sa crainte s'estompa un peu, pour être aussitôt remplacée par le chagrin. Plus elle s'éloignait du laboratoire du professeur Chen et plus elle songeait à ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Elle avait certes prévu de partir pour reprendre ses investigations, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son départ se ferait ainsi, en pleine nuit, dans la peur et la précipitation. Elle aurait voulu prendre le temps de faire ses adieux à Régis, de même qu'à son grand-père, et savourer une dernière fois pleinement ce lieu qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme un havre de paix.

Au lieu de cela, elle s'était enfuie en catastrophe, laissant son meilleur ami seul avec un vieil homme pour endiguer la menace que représentaient ses poursuivants. Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais, pas plus que le Bourg-Palette, et le dernier souvenir qu'elle conserverait serait le bruit assourdissant et inquiétant de l'hélicoptère survolant le village, à sa recherche.

Non contents d'avoir assassiné sa famille, ces monstres venaient de l'arracher brutalement à ceux qui avaient remplacés ses proches. Cassy se mordit la lèvre si fort que du sang perla. Après ces mois paisibles, devait-elle définitivement abandonner l'idée d'être tranquille ?

Elle avait baissé sa garde, convaincue que si personne ne l'avait retrouvée jusqu'à présent, cela signifiait qu'elle était tirée d'affaire. Quelle présomption naïve ! Ils avaient prouvé que, en dépit du temps que cela nécessitait, ils étaient capables de la localiser. Où que Cassy aille, désormais, elle ne serait pas plus à l'abri. Comment leur échapper, dans ce cas ?

L'adolescente balaya ses yeux du revers de la main, car des larmes troublaient sa vue, or elle avait besoin que toutes ses facultés soient au mieux. Elle ne devait pas faillir. Elle savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, Régis ne la trahirait pas. Il ne révélerait jamais à ces criminels les informations dont il disposait au sujet de Cassy, ou plutôt de Kathy.

L'intéressée secoua la tête. Au fil des mois, elle était devenue Cassy Rilène à part entière, Katharina Granet n'étant plus que le lointain souvenir d'une vie antérieure, qu'elle avait à peine le sentiment d'avoir vécu. Voici que ses deux identités se chevauchaient à nouveau, pour son malheur.

Qui était-elle vraiment ? Une fille dont l'existence n'avait été qu'une illusion, et les noms une étiquette qu'elle se collait en fonction de la situation. Elle n'était plus l'enfant apeurée qui s'était perdue dans le bois en suivant un Cerfrousse, deux ans plus tôt. Elle avait grandi. Elle pensait n'avoir que douze ans lorsqu'elle avait découvert le salon sanguinolent, et elle en avait à présent dix-sept. Cela avait-il fait d'elle une autre pour autant ? Pas totalement, sans quoi elle ne serait pas en train de fuir les meurtriers de la famille Granet.

Ils étaient la seule chose qui la liait encore à un passé auquel elle avait désespérément tenté d'échapper, en vain. C'était peine perdue. Si elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient, eux-mêmes seraient toujours là pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait été jadis Katharina Granet, et qu'en dépit de sa nouvelle identité, elle n'en demeurait pas moins leur cible.

Tandis que Galopa continuait à filer en direction du nord, Cassy songea aux propos que son interlocutrice onirique avait tenus, juste avant de la réveiller. Elle l'avait qualifiée de « dragon », en référence au glyphe qu'elle portait. Elle lui avait également conseillé d'en devenir un. De devenir forte. Assez forte pour ne plus avoir à craindre personne.

Cassy n'avait pas non plus oublié sa seconde recommandation, celle qui concernait Arceus. Sur le moment, elle avait refusé d'entendre ce que la femme avait à lui dire, mais à présent, elle était persuadée qu'elle avait raison. Le Créateur n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle. Il était resté sourd à ses prières, à ses suppliques.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter toutes les épreuves qu'elle traversait ? Selon la Pokible, le Tout-Puissant était juste et miséricordieux, mais si l'adolescente se basait à sa propre expérience, elle pouvait tout au plus penser qu'il prenait un plaisir sadique à la regarder souffrir, à condition qu'il daigne même lui accorder quelque attention.

Cassy n'aurait jamais osé nourrir de telles pensées, par le passé, mais tout avait changé. Autrefois, elle menait une vie paisible avec sa famille, entourée par les champs et les pokémon de la ferme. Aujourd'hui, elle chevauchait à travers les bois pour tenter de sauver sa vie, une vie à laquelle Arceus attachait visiblement si peu d'intérêt.

La jeune fille avait laissé son chapelet dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, au Bourg-Palette, et elle ne regrettait pas. Elle doutait d'en avoir à nouveau besoin un jour, après toutes ces soirées gaspillées à l'égrainer pour rien. Ce n'était pas de la déception qu'elle éprouvait, mais de la fureur. Elle était furieuse contre l'Alpha.

\- Je vais le faire, marmonna-t-elle. Je vais devenir forte. Et si je dois basculer dans les ténèbres, ce sera le prix à payer.

Cassy talonna son Galopa, qui reprit une allure plus soutenue. Elle ignorait où elle allait, mais puisque la lumière ne l'avait menée nulle part, jusqu'à présent, il était grand temps de suivre une autre voie.


	50. Chapitre 50 : Help

Cassy passa une journée entière à tourner et retourner en rond dans la Forêt de Jade, de manière à brouiller les pistes. Elle avait enduit les jambes de Galopa avec un mélange de baies qu'elle avait trouvées en chemin, d'herbes odorantes et de boue, afin de contrer le flair aiguisé des Grahyèna.

Épuisée par une aussi longue errance, elle réussit à trouver une petite caverne moussue, à peine assez grande pour les accueillir, son pokémon et elle, où ils pourraient se reposer. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de se déplacer et, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient plus la force de continuer.

Avec parcimonie, Cassy puisa dans les réserves de nourriture qu'elle avait emportées du Bourg-Palette et donna quelques poffins à Galopa. Il aurait mérité une double ration, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de gaspiller ce qu'ils avaient. Il était exclu, pour l'heure, de sortir de l'endroit où ils étaient tapis.

L'adolescente eut énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil, malgré son corps éreinté et ses courbatures dues à une trop longue chevauchée. Elle craignait à chaque instant de voir un Grahyèna ou l'un de leurs maîtres surgir et écarter le rideau de fougères qui la dissimulait.

Elle finit par s'assoupir alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, tout en sachant que Galopa garderait un œil sur elle. Elle espérait que son piège aurait fonctionné et que les hommes qui la traquaient auraient continué leur route jusqu'à Argenta. Le lendemain matin, elle se remit en route.

Elle effectua un très long détour pour éviter la cité, ce qui lui fit perdre un temps considérable, d'autant qu'elle se déplaçait beaucoup moins vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Fourbus comme ils l'étaient, sa monture aussi bien qu'elle, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de maintenir une cadence élevée.

À plusieurs reprises, elle perçut le bruit assourdissant émis par l'hélicoptère qui avait surgi au Bourg-Palette. Le plus souvent, il était assez lointain, mais il arrivait parfois qu'il semble tout près, et Cassy sentait son sang se glacer, convaincue que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle soit repérée.

Malgré cela, elle finit par rallier le Mont Sélénite, où elle avait le sentiment qu'elle serait à l'abri. Au moins, dans son réseau de tunnels, personne ne pourrait la repérer depuis le ciel. Elle pensait que, si elle le traversait, elle serait presque hors de portée de ses poursuivants, mais tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu.

L'endroit était un véritable labyrinthe, or Cassy ne possédait ni carte, ni connaissance du terrain. Avant même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, elle était déjà perdue. Elle ne savait pas comment revenir sur ses pas, et encore moins où trouver la sortie. Les boyaux qu'elle arpentait étaient sombres et seule la torche qu'elle avait fabriquée, à l'aide d'un morceau de bois, de tissu et d'une Flammèche de Galopa, dissipait les ténèbres autour d'elle.

Leurs pas se répercutaient en écho autour d'eux. Elle puisa un peu de réconfort dans l'idée que, si quelqu'un approchait, elle l'entendrait venir de loin. À quoi cela lui servirait-il, cependant, si elle était condamnée à errer dans le Mont Sélénite pour une durée indéterminée, à défaut de retrouver son chemin ?

Après une longue déambulation qui ne l'avait menée nulle part, Cassy décida de s'accorder une pause afin de se sustenter. Malgré ses précautions, ses réserves de nourriture commençaient à s'amenuiser dangereusement, or les efforts physiques nécessaires à sa fuite lui creusaient l'appétit.

Elle dévora sa maigre pitance avec la gloutonnerie d'un Ronflex et Galopa eut le droit à sa part de poffins, la dernière. La boîte que Régis lui avait remise au moment de quitter le laboratoire était désormais vide.

Cassy essuya ses mains sur les vêtements crasseux qu'elle portait. À part lorsqu'elle avait troqué sa chemise de nuit contre un pull, dans la Forêt de Jade, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de changer d'habits une seule fois depuis le début de sa cavale. Elle dormait habillée et préférait ne pas perdre de temps en futilités, même si elle se sentait affreusement sale, avec les taches de boue et d'herbe qui la maculaient.

Elle était sur le point de se remettre en route, sans grande motivation, quand elle perçut quelque chose. C'était un bruit, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec un déplacement humain. Cela ressemblait davantage à des battements d'ailes. Plus le son se rapprochait et plus il paraissait s'intensifier. Avec effroi, Cassy comprit ce que cela signifiait.

\- Des Nosféralto ! s'écria-t-elle. Fuyons !

Le plafond était trop bas pour lui permettre de monter sur le dos de Galopa, aussi s'enfuirent-ils de front. Le pokémon aurait aisément pu la distancer, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner sa maîtresse, raison pour laquelle il calquait son allure sur la sienne.

À cause de la lenteur de Cassy, les créatures ailées ne mirent pas longtemps à les rattraper. Elles étaient plus d'une dizaine et agitaient furieusement leurs appendices pour gagner de la distance. Leurs crocs luisaient à la lumière de la torche, prêts à se refermer sur eux pour se repaître de leur sang.

L'adolescente poussa un hurlement lorsque les Nosféralto fondirent sur eux et protégea son visage à l'aide de ses bras. Galopa s'agitait comme un forcené, se ruant et se cabrant pour tenter d'assommer leurs assaillants avec ses pattes puissantes. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux, et d'autres semblaient affluer encore.

Dans la panique, Cassy fit tomber son flambeau, avait d'être percutée par un pokémon, qui la jeta à terre. Le contact du sol provoqua une vibration douloureuse dans tout son corps lorsqu'elle le heurta. Fourbue, elle mit quelques secondes à se relever et, sitôt qu'elle y parvint, un Nosféralto agrippa sa chevelure.

Ses griffes lui raclèrent le crâne et lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Elle voulut se dégager, mais au même moment, une autre créature se posa au niveau de sa jambe et planta fermement ses crocs dans la chair de sa cuisse, à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

Techniquement, les Nosféralto n'étaient pas une espèce dangereuse. Ils se nourrissaient certes du sang des humains qu'ils rencontraient, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une grosse quantité pour être parfaitement repu. Si toute une horde s'abreuvait, en revanche, la situation risquait d'être autrement problématique.

\- Galopa ! Flammèche ! ordonna-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, de crainte qu'ils se fassent crever.

Elle sentait d'autres griffes, d'autres crocs et supposait que sa peau devait désormais n'être plus qu'un ensemble d'entailles sanguinolentes. Elle se mordit les lèvres, en prenant sur elle pour ne pas pleurer. Elle entendait le cheval de feu se démenait à côté d'elle, mais elle doutait qu'il puisse être capable de venir à bout de tant d'adversaires, inexpérimenté comme il l'était.

Cassy était recroquevillée par terre et agitait ses bras avec virulence, mais cela ne suffisait pas à effrayer les chauve-souris bleues. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner à mesure qu'elles lui prélevaient du sang, les unes à la suite des autres. Un sanglot lui échappa malgré elle.

Était-il possible qu'elle puisse mourir ici, aussi bêtement, après avoir passé ces deux derniers jours à fuir ses poursuivants ? Si la situation n'avait pas été sur le point de virer à la tragédie, elle aurait presque pu la juger pathétiquement comique.

Elle passa une main sur son bras le plus meurtri, essuyant le liquide chaud et épais qui s'en échappait. Alors qu'elle désespérait de voir les Nosféralto s'éloigner, enfin repus, un cri lui parvint. Il ne semblait pas provenir d'un pokémon, mais d'une voix humaine, ce qui l'effrayait d'autant plus. Ses traqueurs l'auraient-ils retrouvée ?

Cassy entendit des pas se rapprocher, puis sentit deux mains fermes l'empoigner par les épaules. S'ils étaient venus pour la tuer, qu'ils fassent vite, dans ce cas. Les créatures n'avaient pas épargné une seule partie de son corps et la souffrance qu'elle endurait était insoutenable. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient l'abréger.

\- Tartard, utilise Vibraqua !

Une voix d'homme s'éleva dans le dos de Cassy. Elle appartenait à la personne qui la cramponnait et qui s'efforçait de la tirer vers l'arrière. L'adolescente, mal en point, reçut une gerbe d'éclaboussures sur la joue, lorsque l'attaque atteignit sa cible. C'était probablement son Galopa qui avait été visé.

\- Cassy, je veux bien t'aider, mais ça m'arrangerait si tu y mettais du tien. Est-ce que tu peux au moins ouvrir les yeux ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'adolescente pour comprendre qu'on ne désirait pas la tuer, mais qu'on venait au contraire de lui sauver la vie. Qui était cette personne qui l'avait secourue, et comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Pour avoir la réponse, elle consentit soulever ses paupières.

Sa vision était un peu floue, après les avoir gardées closes si longtemps. Elle distingua une silhouette sombre, toute de noire vêtue et qui se confondait avec la pénombre ambiante, en train de diriger un Tartard qui semait la panique parmi les Nosféralto. Ils agitaient leurs ailes dans tous les sens, tentant de se défendre.

\- Sven... murmura Cassy d'une voix faible, lorsqu'elle eut identifié son sauveur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Plus tard, les explications, tu veux bien ? Tartard, achève-les avec Pistolet à O !

Cassy fut de nouveau aspergée lorsque le pokémon cracha un jet aqueux sur la horde, qui se dissipa pour de bon et s'enfuit dans toutes les directions en volant d'une manière désordonnée, en poussant un ultime cri. Quelques créatures semblaient confuses, car elles se heurtèrent aux stalactites.

Sven rappela son partenaire dans sa pokéball avant de pivoter sur lui-même pour rejoindre Cassy, toujours par terre. Avec des gestes vifs, il l'aida à se mettre debout, un bras passé autour de sa taille, son autre main la cramponnant au niveau du poignet. Sans crier gare, il la saisit derrière les mollets pour la faire basculer à l'horizontale et la plaqua contre son torse. Il la porta jusqu'à son Galopa, sur lequel il l'allongea.

\- Il n'y a pourtant aucun musée à cambrioler, à proximité du Mont Sélénite, trouva la force de plaisanter Cassy. Je suis au courant pour Argenta. Je sais que c'était toi.

\- C'est toujours moi, répondit-il simplement, avant de passer les rênes par-dessus l'encolure du cheval de feu pour le mener. Si je suis ici, c'est pour trouver des Pierres Lune. Il y en a beaucoup, d'après ce qu'on raconte, et elles valent une véritable fortune. J'avais l'intention de découvrir un joli butin, au lieu de quoi je découvre une jolie fugitive. Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée là ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais à Sinnoh, en compagnie de Cynthia Shirona.

\- L'avantage, quand tu te promènes avec une célébrité comme elle, c'est de pouvoir passer sous le nez de l'agent Jenny sans qu'elle t'accorde la moindre attention. Le meilleur moyen de se rendre invisible, c'est parfois de se faire voir.

\- Certes, admit Sven. À ce propos... Tu n'étais pas obligé de me couvrir, ce jour-là. Tu aurais pu révéler qui j'étais aux autorités. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

\- Tu aurais préféré ? interrogea Cassy. Plus sérieusement, si je leur avais dévoilé ton identité, ils se seraient obligatoirement demandé comment je te connaissais, et j'aurais eu des ennuis. C'est donc moins dans ton intérêt que dans le mien que j'ai gardé le silence, mais aussi parce que j'avais une dette envers toi, après ce qui s'est passé à bord du bateau, il y a deux ans. Nous étions quittes, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je te suis de nouveau redevable, à présent.

La voix de la jeune fille perdait son intensité à mesure qu'elle parlait. Sven le remarqua et l'examina attentivement, sans cesser d'avancer. Cassy avait mal partout et chacune de ses plaies lui infligeait une douleur cuisante.

\- Ils n'ont pas fait semblant, constata son sauveur. Si tu n'avais pas eu le réflexe de te protéger le visage, ces Nosféralto t'auraient sûrement défigurée. Tu as eu de la chance que je sois dans le secteur, d'autant que tu n'as pas emprunté la galerie la plus fréquentée du Mont.

\- Je me suis égarée. La police m'a localisée à Argenta et j'ai pensé que je pourrais leur échapper en traversant le Mont Sélénite.

\- Au final, c'est toi qui as failli ne pas en réchapper. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te conduire en lieu sûr. Tu ne me sembles pas en état de marcher et, de toute façon, il faut désinfecter tes plaies, sans quoi elles risquent de s'infecter.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'emmener au Centre Pokémon, j'espère ?

\- Avec l'agent Jenny qui te recherche ? Je ne suis pas stupide. Non, il y a un endroit bien plus adéquat pour deux voleurs comme nous.

\- Lequel ?

\- C'est une surprise, répondit Sven avec un sourire malicieux. Tu le découvriras lorsque nous y serons.


	51. Chapitre 51 : She wolf

\- Azuria ? s'étonna Cassy en identifiant la ville où elle n'était jamais venue, mais dont Régis lui avait montré des photos. Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?

\- Je possède une sorte de pied à terre, répondit Sven. Je pense qu'il est pratique d'avoir une cachette où me terrer dans chaque région, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal pour moi. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que voleur est un métier à risque. Je ne suis quasiment jamais venu ici, mais pour une fois, cet endroit va m'être utile.

La nuit était tombée et la température avait considérablement chuté depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Mont Sélénite. Cassy grelottait de froid, en dépit de la cape dans laquelle elle était emmitouflée et de la chaleur que diffusait la robe de Galopa. Lui-même n'était pas à son aise, car une bruine légère tombait sur la ville.

Sven, qui n'avait pas lâché la bride et qui ouvrait toujours la voie, passa devant l'Arène fermée avant de prendre la direction d'une grande maison, un peu à l'écart. Au lieu de s'approcher de l'entrée, il la contourna, ce dont Cassy s'étonna. En étudiant les environs, elle comprit que leur objectif était une trappe incrustée dans du béton, qui semblait conduire dans les entrailles du sol.

Le jeune homme l'invita à descendre de selle et, malgré ses douleurs, Cassy parvint à basculer sur ses jambes. Dès qu'elle sentit l'herbe sous ses pieds, Sven entraîna Galopa à l'écart et noua ses rênes à un crochet en fer qui saillait hors du mur de l'habitation.

Cela fait, il ouvrit la trappe. En dépit de son apparence vétuste, les gonds étaient parfaitement entretenus, car ils n'émirent aucun grincement. Une volée de marches apparut, malmenée par l'humidité, et Sven invita Cassy à s'y engager.

Un éternuement la secoua lorsqu'une odeur âpre de poussière lui chatouilla les narines. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent, car il semblait faire encore plus froid là-dessous qu'en surface. Sven se justifia :

\- C'est une cave, c'est pour ça qu'il fait si frais. La maison est abandonnée depuis des années, mais le sous-sol est beaucoup plus discret lorsqu'il est question de se cacher.

Cassy dut poursuivre la descente de l'escalier à tâtons, car l'obscurité avait fini par l'engloutir, les rayons de la lune étant masqués par la trappe que Sven avait refermée derrière lui. Il tira un briquet de sa poche, qu'il actionna. Une flamme apparut pour leur permettre de voir où ils posaient les pieds.

Parvenus en bas, il actionna un interrupteur et la lumière se fit. Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste salle aux murs bruts et au plafond soutenu par des poutres épaisses. Une fine couche de saleté recouvrait le sol. Les semelles de Cassy soulevaient de petits nuages grisâtres à chaque pas.

\- Bienvenue dans mon modeste chez-moi de Kanto, annonça Sven.

Les lieux étaient composés d'une seule pièce. Un espace avait été aménagé autour d'un vieil évier pour former une sorte de cuisine, avec un placard qui faisait office de garde-manger et une table grossièrement taillée dans un bois de mauvaise qualité. Une seule chaise branlante était installée à côté d'elle. Une commode occupait l'angle opposé, non loin d'un matelas bosselé posé à même le sol.

\- C'est... lugubre, murmura la jeune fille en serrant ses bras autour de son ventre.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne viens jamais. C'est juste une roue de secours. Tant que la police ne me soupçonne pas, je peux continuer à m'offrir le luxe des plus beaux hôtels des villes que je traverse.

Comme Cassy avait toujours des difficultés à marcher, à cause de ses nombreuses blessures, Sven la soutint jusqu'à la chaise, sur laquelle il l'aida à s'asseoir. Dès qu'elle fut assise, il brancha dans l'une des deux seules prises électriques de la cave un petit radiateur portatif, qui tiédit l'atmosphère.

\- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu prennes un bain avant de t'occuper de tes plaies. Tu as du sang partout.

Cassy acquiesça, mais s'empourpra presque aussitôt. Elle s'imaginait mal en train de retirer ses vêtements sous les yeux de Sven. Il parut comprendre ce qui la dérangeait quand il vit son regard devenir fuyant, car il déclara :

\- Je vais remplir le baquet. Tu pourras te laver pendant que je conduis ton Galopa ailleurs. Il ne peut pas rester ici, il est bien trop visible.

\- D'accord. Je... Euh... Mon sac est resté accroché à ma selle. Il contient des affaires de rechange. Est-ce que tu peux...

\- Je te le ramènerai.

Cassy remercia Sven pendant qu'il arrachait le drap grisâtre qui recouvrait une cuve en bois et la rapprochait du robinet. Il fit couler de l'eau pendant plus d'une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il la juge assez chaude, et la dirigea ensuite vers le bassin à l'aide d'un tuyau en caoutchouc.

\- Le bain de miss Cassy est prêt, dit-il enfin. Voilà des serviettes pour t'essuyer et la trousse à pharmacie.

Sven venait de sortir tout le nécessaire de la commode et l'adolescente le gratifia d'un sourire gêné. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage. Cassy attendit d'avoir entendu la trappe de la cave se refermer derrière lui avant de commencer à ôter ses vêtements. Elle était mal à l'aise, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de se laver. Elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser de son sang visqueux, ainsi que de la saleté accumulée après deux jours d'errance.

L'eau était tiède et ne tarda pas à prendre une couleur rougeâtre lorsque Cassy s'installa dedans. Le baquet étant étroit, elle devait garder ses cuisses collées contre son buste. Avec le savon que Sven lui avait laissé, elle entreprit de se nettoyer, tout en grimaçant. Il la brûlait au contact de sa chair à vif.

Comme le liquide refroidissait rapidement, Cassy ne s'y attarda pas plus que de raison. Dès qu'elle se sentit à peu près propre, elle ressortit et s'emmitoufla dans deux serviettes, l'une pour les jambes, l'autre pour le buste. Elle vida ensuite l'eau de la cuve dans un petit égout qu'elle avait repéré, sans doute utile en cas d'inondation du sous-sol, puis reprit place sur la chaise.

Armée d'un coton et d'une bouteille d'alcool, elle désinfecta ses blessures en serrant les dents. Elle commença par son bras gauche, car elle était pressée de le panser. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que Sven aperçoive le glyphe qu'elle portait au niveau du poignet. Une bande aseptisée le dissimulerait aisément.

Elle avait presque terminé lorsque Sven l'appela depuis la surface, afin de savoir s'il pouvait descendre. Elle lui répondit par l'affirmative et le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il descendait les marches, son sac à la main. Il le déposa à ses pieds.

\- Tu t'en sors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ressemble à une momie, soupira Cassy en désignant les nombreux pansements qu'elle avait apposés sur ses bras.

Les entailles causées par les Nosféralto étaient plus profondes qu'elle le suspectait et comme elle avait pu le constater au moment de se déshabiller, ils avaient ruiné son pull. Il était bien trop déchiré pour que Cassy songe à le raccommoder, d'autant qu'elle était très mauvaise couturière.

\- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, proposa Sven en constatant qu'elle avait du mal à bander sur bras droit.

Elle accepta volontiers. Mauvaise gauchère, elle parvenait tout au plus à manipuler la compresse avec laquelle elle nettoyait ses plaies. Sven prit sa main dans la sienne pour la caler et entreprit de désinfecter soigneusement chacune des lésions dont elle ne s'était pas encore occupée. Cassy se sentit frémir, ce qui était plus dû à son contact qu'à celui de l'alcool sur sa chair abîmée.

\- Tu vas avoir des cicatrices, constata-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation. Et puis, elles finiront bien par s'estomper avec le temps.

Quand Sven eut terminé, les yeux de la jeune fille tenaient encore à peine ouverts, et elle dut lutter contre le bâillement qui lui chatouillait la gorge. Elle se pencha mollement pour sortir des affaires propres de son sac, pendant que son ami lui tournait le dos. Tandis qu'elle boutonnait un chemisier par-dessus ses sous-vêtements fraîchement enfilés, Sven déclara :

\- Tu vas dormir ici, cette nuit.

\- Non, je...

\- Ne fais pas l'entêtée, Cassy, et n'essaye pas de jouer les courageuses non plus. Tu es épuisée, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant après ce que tu as traversé. Ce n'est sans doute pas l'endroit le plus confortable que tu puisses trouver, mais ça le sera toujours davantage qu'une nuit à la belle étoile, surtout qu'il fait particulièrement froid, ce soir.

L'adolescente marqua une brève hésitation, mais sa raison la poussa à accepter. Sven avait vu juste : elle était exténuée. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir la force de monter les marches jusqu'à la surface, et encore moins de se remettre en selle sur son Galopa. Qui plus est, elle savait qu'ici, elle serait en sécurité. Personne ne viendrait la chercher dans cette cave humide.

Sven sortit un drap de la commode pour recouvrir le matelas grumeleux, ainsi qu'une couverture épaisse et moelleuse, qui sentait la naphtaline. Les paupières lourdes, Cassy attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé. Dès que ce fut le cas, elle le vit dérouler un sac de couchage, à une distance raisonnable du lit de fortune.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir par terre, quand même ? s'exclama-t-elle dans un sursaut de lucidité.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Il n'y a qu'un seul matelas, ici.

\- En se serrant un peu, nous pouvons tenir tous les deux dessus, non ?

Pour elle, qui avait partagé tant de fois la couche de Régis au Bourg-Palette, cette proposition était parfaitement naturelle. Elle ne prit conscience du contraire que lorsqu'elle vit Sven la considérer du regard. Elle songea en rougissant qu'il était plus âgé que son meilleur ami et surtout que, contrairement à lui, il n'était pas homosexuel.

\- Tu seras plus à ton aise si tu dors seule, décréta Sven d'une voix qui semblait soudain beaucoup moins assurée qu'à l'accoutumée. Tu...

\- J'insiste.

Ce mot avait franchi les lèvres de Cassy sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, mais une fois qu'elle l'eut prononcé, elle ne le regretta pas. Elle adressa à Sven un sourire timide, puis s'installa sur le matelas inconfortable en tapotant l'espace libre à côté d'elle. Quoique visiblement sceptique, le jeune homme prit place à ses côtés après avoir éteint la lumière.

Tandis qu'ils arrangeaient chacun leur pan de la couverture, Sven frôla Cassy, qui sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Bien qu'elle ait désiré cette proximité, elle était légèrement mal à l'aise, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver la situation fort agréable, voire davantage.

L'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Sven depuis qu'elle le connaissait lui était d'abord apparue comme un péché. Elle avait tenté de la réfréner d'autant plus lorsqu'elle avait découvert son véritable visage, lors du cambriolage du Musée Minier, mais à présent, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

Cassy songea à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son interlocutrice onirique avant de quitter le Bourg-Palette, et à la décision qu'elle avait prise de renoncer à marcher dans le droit chemin si cela ne servait pas ses desseins. Pourquoi ne pas appliquer cette résolution dès maintenant et faire ce dont elle avait envie, plutôt que ce qui lui semblait le plus sage ?

Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Sven et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, qui s'entrouvrirent. Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis avec davantage de fougue, tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de son buste. Sa main glissa le long du dos de Cassy, mais lorsqu'il atteignit ses hanches, il mit précipitamment un terme à leur étreinte.

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de la repousser de la sorte, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Sa surprise laissa rapidement place à de la frustration, car si ce moment avait été bref, Cassy l'avait également jugé intense, du moins plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusqu'à présent.

Elle caressa la joue de Sven et voulut revenir vers lui, mais il l'en empêcha en plaquant une paume contre sa poitrine pour la maintenir à distance. Cela ne se voyait pas dans la pénombre, mais Cassy avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Ça ne te dérange pas, d'habitude.

\- Le contexte n'a jamais été le même. Écoute... Tu me plais beaucoup, c'est indéniable, mais tu es encore une gamine. Je ferais mieux de te laisser.

Sven s'agita sur le matelas, pendant que Cassy tentait de donner un sens à ses paroles. Elle ? Une gamine ? N'exagérait-il pas un peu ? Puis elle se souvint. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, sur le bateau qui devait la mener à Kanto, elle ne connaissait pas son âge véritable. Elle s'était présentée à lui comme une enfant de treize ans. Elle le retint par le poignet au moment où il se mettait debout.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans, informa-t-elle. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne... J'ai pensé que j'attiserais mieux ta sympathie en me faisant passer pour plus jeune que je ne l'étais réellement.

\- C'est qu'il y en a, dans cette petite tête, répondit Sven.

Il se rassit et ne manifesta plus aucun signe d'opposition lorsque Cassy vint se lover contre lui, pas plus que lorsqu'elle lui donna un nouveau baiser. Il reprit le fil des caresses qu'il avait interrompues quelques secondes auparavant, et elle réprima un frisson lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se glisser sous son chemisier.

Cassy, qui sentait l'euphorie s'emparer d'elle, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène de son ami et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise pendant qu'il embrassait fiévreusement sa gorge. Elle bascula vers l'arrière, sur le matelas, tandis que leur étreinte se faisait plus passionnée.


	52. Chapitre 52 : Sognu

\- C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Cassy faisait face à la longue chevelure rousse de son interlocutrice onirique, qui ne tarda pas à se retourner pour lui sourire avec franchise. L'adolescente haussa les épaules, pendant que l'autre se déplaçait autour d'elle, l'étudiant d'un regard inquisiteur. Ses pas étaient si gracieux qu'ils auraient pu évoquer une ballerine s'il n'y avait pas eu en elle une part indéniable de férocité.

\- Tu feras une excellente Succube lorsque l'heure sera venue, murmura la femme.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, dont Cassy n'était pas certaine de comprendre le sens, elle effleura son cou, avant de caresser ses bras avec sa sensualité naturelle. La jeune fille demeura stoïque, non sans se demander ce que pouvait bien signifier le mot Succube. À contrecœur, elle se résolut à poser la question.

\- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, puisque tu es sur la bonne voie.

Par réflexe, Cassy recula d'un pas. Cela ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille. Sa mystérieuse interlocutrice avait beau lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle continuait toujours à ressentir une pointe de défiance à son égard. L'autre pouvait la lire dans ses yeux et semblait s'en amuser.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidée, au Bourg-Palette ? s'enquit Cassy. Vous n'étiez pas obligée de me réveiller. Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

\- Quand je pénètre tes cauchemars, j'ai accès à tes peurs les plus secrètes. Je sais que ta plus grande hantise est d'être retrouvée, car tu penses que ces individus veulent ta mort, or quoi qu'il advienne, tu me seras plus utile vivante. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai ordonné à Séviper de garder un œil sur toi.

\- Séviper ? Ce pokémon que j'ai aperçu l'autre nuit... C'est le vôtre ?

\- On peut dire ça. Il m'a avertie que des gens arrivaient pour toi et j'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Patience, Cassy... Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

\- La première fois que vous êtes apparue dans mon esprit, c'était il y a plus de deux ans, aux Colonnes Lances, remarqua l'adolescente. Est-ce que vous vous manifesterez un jour en chair et en os ?

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sa question posée qu'elle commença à redouter la réponse. Avait-elle vraiment envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec cette femme intimidante, qui semblait prête à tout ?

\- Pour l'instant, c'est impossible, mais j'ose espérer que l'occasion se présentera, petite impertinente, sourit la plantureuse rousse.

\- Et que suis-je censée faire, de mon côté ? interrogea Cassy. J'ai une horde d'assassins lancés à mes trousses, et s'ils finissent par me rattraper, je vois mal comment je pourrais leur échapper.

\- Aurais-tu déjà oublié les conseils que je t'ai donnés l'autre nuit ?

\- Non... Quitter la lumière et devenir le dragon. Qu'entendez-vous par là, cependant ? Comment puis-je... devenir un dragon ?

\- Tu es intelligente, Cassy, mais tu ne réfléchis pas assez. La réponse est sous tes yeux, pourtant.

D'un geste de la main, l'inconnue désigna son poignet, où le glyphe était parfaitement visible. Cassy baissa les yeux pour le regarder, puis l'effleura du bout de son index. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, sans avoir compris ce que la femme tentait de lui dire, celle-ci avait disparu.

L'adolescente était dans l'expectative. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle devait agir, et encore moins si elle pouvait se fier à son interlocutrice. Cette histoire de Succube, quoi que cela veuille dire, ne la rassurait guère, pas davantage que ce que cette étrange apparition pouvait bien vouloir d'elle. Leurs échanges étaient trop flous pour que Cassy puisse réellement cerner ses intentions.

Elle reprit peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit pour quitter les limbes dans lesquelles la femme l'avait laissée seule. Au lieu de se réveiller, toutefois, elle replongea directement dans un profond sommeil réparateur, car elle se sentait épuisée. Sa longue chevauchée, qui s'était achevée par l'attaque des Nosféralto, l'avait exténuée.

Elle n'aurait su dire quelle heure il était lorsqu'elle se réveilla, à cause de l'obscurité totale. La cave ne possédant aucune ouverture permettant à la lumière du jour de s'y engouffrer, elle était plongée dans les ténèbres. Cassy se sentait si bien au moment d'ouvrir les yeux, emmitouflée dans une couverture et le bras de Sven passé autour de sa taille, qu'elle en oublia ses préoccupations pendant plusieurs minutes.

Hélas, elles ne tardèrent pas à lui revenir en mémoire. Ses poursuivants la traquaient toujours et elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment cachée ici. Elle profita de l'obscurité pour caresser son glyphe, entouré d'un bandage qu'elle ne portait pas dans les limbes. L'inconnue lui avait dit que la réponse était sous ses yeux... Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

Cassy s'arracha délicatement à l'étreinte de Sven pour ne pas le réveiller, puis chercha à tâtons ses vêtements épars sur le sol. Elle les enfila à l'aveuglette et était sur le point de se redresser, une fois habillée, quand elle perçut du mouvement à côté d'elle. Elle comprit que le jeune homme venait de se réveiller, lui aussi.

\- Déjà levée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Sven s'asseoir sur le matelas grumeleux. Puisqu'il ne dormait plus, Cassy décida d'allumer la lumière. À tâtons, sa main suivit le mur brut et froid de la cave, jusqu'à rencontrer ce qu'elle chercher : l'interrupteur. Elle ferma les yeux au moment de l'actionner.

Elle rouvrit progressivement les paupières, pour ne pas être éblouie par la lumière. Ses pupilles la picotèrent un peu, au début, mais elles finirent par s'habituer à la clarté ambiante. Cassy remarqua que Sven s'était mis debout, lui aussi, pour passer son pantalon.

Lorsque les yeux de l'adolescente se posèrent sur son dos nu, tourné face à elle, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Son corps sculptural était orné, entre les omoplates, d'un symbole que Cassy connaissait bien. Instinctivement, elle porta une nouvelle fois la main à son glyphe, tandis qu'elle contemplait celui de Sven.

De couleur brune, il était composé de trois traits. Deux formaient un V inversé, coupé à l'horizontale par le troisième, au niveau du tiers supérieur. Cette marque, celle du type ténèbres, ressemblait fort à un pentacle inachevé.

Cassy fit un pas vers Sven alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler sa chemise et l'en empêcha en effleurant la trace du bout des doigts. Avec la pointe de son index, elle suivit chacune des lignes, à tour de rôle. Le jeune homme l'observait par-dessus son épaule, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait innocent, tandis qu'elle enlaçait sa taille de ses bras et calait sa joue contre sa peau.

\- Une cicatrice. Elle est assez récente.

\- Drôle de forme. Comment te l'es-tu faite ?

Sven se retourna et embrassa langoureusement Cassy, puis fit courir son souffle chaud jusqu'à sa gorge, contre laquelle il enfouit son visage.

\- Depuis quelque temps, je m'exerce au combat avec mon Machoc. Lors de l'une de nos séances, je n'ai pas réussi à esquiver l'un de ses coups et il m'a percuté avec son attaque Casse-Brique. Ça a laissé cette marque. Je t'accorde qu'elle est vraiment étrange.

Sven relâcha Cassy et recula d'un pas pour boutonner sa chemise. L'adolescente ne le lâcha pas des yeux, tâchant de l'observer. Lui disait-il la vérité ? Ne soupçonnait-il rien d'autre au sujet de son glyphe ou cherchait-il à le lui dissimuler ? Comme son visage ne trahissait rien, elle en conclut que sa réponse était probablement honnête.

\- Il y a de la nourriture dans le placard, indiqua Sven. Sers-toi.

Cassy le remercia et se dirigea vers le garde-manger. À présent qu'il le lui avait fait remarquer, elle s'apercevait qu'elle était affamée. Elle découvrit des biscuits secs, avec des pots de miel d'Apitrini et d'autres denrées qui avaient l'avantage de se conserver longtemps.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'attarder ici davantage, déclara Sven, assis sur un angle de la table, tandis que Cassy était installée sur la chaise et qu'ils s'offraient un copieux petit-déjeuner. J'ai des choses importantes à régler.

\- À régler ? Ou à voler ? s'enquit l'adolescente.

\- Je ne suis pas un simple cambrioleur. J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Tu es trop curieuse, Cassy.

\- Dans ce cas, ne lance pas toi-même des sujets que tu tiens à éviter, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Touché.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis achevèrent le pot de miel qu'ils avaient ouvert en raclant les parois avec les biscuits qu'il leur restait. Même au Bourg-Palette, Cassy n'avait pas goûté un nectar aussi sucré que celui-ci, importé de Floraville.

\- Et toi ? demanda Sven. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Tu peux rester ici un moment, si tu veux. Le temps que la police se relâche.

\- Merci, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour moi de ne pas m'éterniser au même endroit. Je pense que je vais me remettre en route.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Je l'ignore encore.

L'interlocutrice onirique de Cassy lui avait dit qu'elle était intelligente, mais elle commençait à en douter, car elle ne voyait pas du tout quelle pourrait être sa destination. Elle était en train de s'interroger quand une autre question lui traversa l'esprit. Elle hésita d'abord, mais décida de la poser à Sven, non sans appréhender la réponse.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une Succube ?

Une étincelle pétilla dans le regard de son ami et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire malicieux. Apparemment, il connaissait ce mot-là. Il se pencha vers elle par-dessus la table et prit son menton entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, avant de susurrer :

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est une vieille légende. Les Succubes et les Incubes sont des démons dotés d'un féroce appétit sexuel, qui copulaient à la fois avec les humains et les pokémon. Leur existence n'a jamais été avérée, mais je dois avouer que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le mythe de Lilith.

\- De qui ?

\- Lilith. La première femme, celle qu'Arceus a bannie. C'est elle qui les contrôle, elle est leur reine, en quelque sorte. Pour beaucoup, elle représente l'horreur et la perversion, mais moi, elle m'a fasciné depuis que j'ai entendu son histoire pour la première fois. Celle de quelqu'un qui ne recule devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins.

Cassy entendit à peine le reste du discours de Sven. Elle n'avait dépassé le mot « reine ». La reine des Succubes et des Incubes... C'était ainsi que l'inconnue s'était présentée l'autre nuit, sans avoir eu le temps de révéler son nom. Était-il possible que ce soit-elle ? Qu'elle soit cette... Lilith ?

La jeune fille frissonna. Elle aurait pu interroger Sven pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage, mais elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle risquait d'entendre. Des démons, des créatures à moitié poképhiles... C'était effroyable. Cela la dégoutait tant qu'elle réprima un haut-le-cœur. Et cette femme, Lilith, avait affirmé qu'elle serait une excellente Succube un jour. Tout cela la répugnait.

\- Tout va bien, Cassy ? s'enquit Sven. Tu es devenue très pâle.

\- Ce n'est rien, je... Mes blessures me font encore un peu mal. Ça passera.

Son interlocuteur l'observa d'un œil soupçonneux, mais n'insista pas. Comment aurait-il pu avoir la moindre idée des nombreuses pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit en cet instant ? Cassy elle-même était perdue. Elle commençait à se demander si elle avait vraiment raison d'agir comme elle le faisait ou si elle devait immédiatement cesser d'écouter Lilith.

Elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait, et surtout pourquoi elle se retrouvait impliquée dans une telle histoire, avec une femme vraisemblablement mythique et surtout démoniaque qui apparaissait dans ses rêves.

Elle aurait mieux fait de tout laisser tomber dès à présent, de renoncer à cette voie dans laquelle elle avait choisi de s'engager, mais Cassy remarqua avec effroi qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était la seule option qui s'offrait à elle, tout du moins si elle désirait survivre. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre possibilité.

\- Tu es prête ? interrogea Sven. Je peux te conduire jusqu'à ton Galopa ?

L'adolescente hésita. Prête ? Elle avait cru qu'elle l'était, mais elle en doutait un peu. Était-elle réellement capable de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres ? D'accepter les conseils d'une démone ? À cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine. Le souffle court, elle murmura pourtant :

\- Oui... Je suis prête.


	53. Chapitre 53 : Chante

Cassy et Sven n'échangèrent pas un mot tandis qu'il la menait au nord d'Azuria, à proximité d'un lieu nommé la Caverne Azurée. C'était là où le jeune homme avait installé Galopa pour la nuit. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire rentrer dans la grotte : son pourtour comportait de nombreux renforcements et il avait attaché le cheval de feu dans l'un d'eux. C'était étroit, mais un petit tapis d'herbe verte lui avait permis de se nourrir copieusement.

\- Bon..., déclara Sven pendant que Cassy suspendait ses affaires à sa selle. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons. Nous nous revoyons toujours.

Elle acquiesça, sans réellement prêter attention à ses paroles. Elle avait toujours l'esprit accaparé par Lilith et les nouvelles découvertes qu'elle avait faites à son sujet. Elle avait le sentiment d'être dépassée, voire oppressée, et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Un profond malaise s'était emparé d'elle depuis qu'elle avait écouté Sven lui parler de cette femme.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, mais à quel prix ? Cassy savait qu'elle avait une dette tacite envers elle, or qui souhaiterait être redevable envers une démone ? Cette idée la fit frissonner, et ce fut à peine si elle sentit la bouche de Sven se poser sur la sienne, après qu'il lui eut souhaité bonne chance.

Elle réussit à se reprendre au moment de se mettre en selle et lui adressa un signe de la main, qu'il lui rendit. Elle talonna ensuite son Galopa et, à défaut d'avoir une destination précise en tête, elle se dirigea vers l'est. Pour l'heure, l'important était de mettre le plus d'écart entre le Bourg-Palette et elle.

Tandis qu'elle cheminait, elle envisagea de se rendre à Carmin-sur-Mer, en faisant un crochet par Lavanville et les routes moins pratiquées qui y conduisaient plutôt que de traverser Safrania, la capitale de Kanto. Elle avait emporté de l'argent liquide avec elle et elle avait amplement de quoi se payer un trajet en bateau. Hoenn lui apparut comme une évidence, une région beaucoup plus éloignée que Sinnoh, dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds et où elle n'avait aucune attache.

Cassy suivait la rivière qui s'écoulait au nord d'Azuria lorsqu'elle aperçut un plan sauvage de baies Chérim. Elle n'avait pas très faim, d'autant qu'elle avait pris de la nourriture pour la suite de son voyage dans le garde-manger de Sven avant de partir, avec son accord, mais ce n'était pas avec gourmandise qu'elle les regardait. Une idée venait de lui traverser la tête.

Pendant un temps, ses parents avaient cultivé cette variété de fruits à la ferme. Ils étaient mous et sucrés, ce qui les rendait particulièrement agréables au goût, mais leur principal défaut était d'être particulièrement salissants. Leur jus teintait les mains d'une couleur orangée, qui mettait souvent plusieurs jours à disparaître, même en se les lavant régulièrement, avec une généreuse quantité de savon.

Ce n'était pas sa peau que Cassy avait l'intention de colorer, mais ses cheveux. Elle les avait coupés en quittant Sinnoh et sa ferme natale, mais à présent, elle devait procéder à un changement plus radical encore. Grâce à ces baies, elle pourrait roussir ses boucles noires, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se procure une teinture de meilleure qualité.

Elle retira son chemisier blanc et le collier offert par Régis pour son anniversaire afin de ne pas les salir, puis, armée d'une pierre, elle entreprit de broyer les fruits sur les feuilles d'arbre les plus épaisses qu'elle avait réussi à trouver. Quelques-unes se déchirèrent, mais elle parvint à obtenir assez de pulpe pour l'appliquer à ses cheveux.

Agenouillée au-dessus de la rivière, elle entreprit de masser son crâne jusqu'à la pointe des racines et prit garde à ne pas oublier une seule mèche. Quand elle eut terminé, elle plongea la tête dans l'eau glacée, qui lui arracha un frisson. Les extraits de baies furent nettoyés, mais la teinte orangée demeura.

Cassy observa son reflet à travers la surface. Elle était loin de la couleur rousse qu'elle souhaitait obtenir, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Elle-même avait du mal à se reconnaître avec cette nuance si différente du noir ébène qu'elle avait toujours arboré. Après avoir changé d'identité, voilà qu'elle changeait de tête.

Elle fit tremper longuement ses mains dans la rivière, car elle n'avait pas pu échapper à leur coloration. Elle savait qu'elles ne reviendraient pas si facilement, mais elle les garda tout de même enfoncées dans l'eau durant d'interminables minutes. Elle finit même par ne plus les sentir, tant le froid les engourdissait.

Quand elle les sortit enfin, il lui fallut patienter avant de pouvoir recommencer à bouger les doigts et ainsi boutonner son chemisier. Elle y parvint maladroitement. Elle sortit ensuite son collier de la poche dans laquelle elle l'avait rangé, pour ne pas risquer de le perdre, mais ne l'attacha pas immédiatement à son cou.

Elle l'observa en laissant échapper un soupir mélancolique et dut refouler les larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux. Elle était terriblement inquiète pour Régis, ainsi que pour le professeur Chen. Elle aurait volontiers céder tout l'or du monde pour avoir ne serait-ce que de leurs nouvelles.

Comme si son chagrin n'était pas assez intense, Cassy songea également à Léa. Était-elle toujours à Sinnoh ? Cynthia veillait-elle encore sur elle ? L'adolescente osait croire que oui, mais cela suffirait-il ? Elle connaissait la réputation de la Championne et ses compétences en tant que dresseuse, mais il était question d'assassins. De gens prêts à tout pour parvenir à leur fin et qui, à la vue de l'hélicoptère avec lequel ils avaient traqué Cassy, ne manquaient visiblement pas de moyens.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Dire qu'elle les avait tous mis en danger... Comment pourrait-elle se le pardonner ? Et eux ? Le lui pardonnerait-il ? Le professeur Chen était sans doute furieux, après ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit, à condition bien sûr qu'il soit toujours en vie pour lui en vouloir.

Cassy n'était pas seulement en danger : elle le semait dans son sillage. Qui savait si elle n'avait pas fait de Régis une cible et qu'elle ne l'avait pas condamné, tout comme elle, à devoir fuir pour sauver sa vie ? L'incertitude la rongeait et c'était encore pire que tout. Elle imaginait des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Malgré ses efforts pour réfréner sa peine, Cassy sentit ses pleurs s'écouler le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya du revers de la main qui tenait son pendentif, puis le fit tourner entre ses doigts tremblants. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Régis, désormais. Ce collier et ses souvenirs. Elle referma son poing sur le bijou et le pressa contre sa poitrine.

« Tu portes le glyphe du dragon. Deviens ce dragon. »

Cassy sursauta. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut peur de s'être assoupie, mais elle était parfaitement réveillée. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il s'agissait d'une simple réminiscence des paroles que Lilith avait prononcées avant de contribuer à sa fuite du laboratoire.

Cassy écarta doucement les doigts et la chaîne se faufila entre son pouce et son index pour pendre dans le vide. Le pendentif en forme de dragon était toujours là, au creux de sa paume. Elle l'étudia encore un long moment, tâchant de mettre de côté les regrets qu'il lui inspirait pour aller à l'essentiel.

Devenir le dragon ? Comment ? Seule, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours pu compter sur Régis et sur Cynthia, mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus se reposer que sur elle-même. Elle était incapable de se métamorphoser de la sorte, malgré toute la volonté dont elle était prête à faire preuve.

En dépit de la crainte que Lilith lui inspirait de plus en plus, Cassy se surprit à se demander ce qu'elle lui dirait, en cet instant. Sans doute qu'elle était idiote, ou qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas assez. Était-ce vraiment si évident que cela ? L'adolescente baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le collier.

Bien sûr que oui ! Cassy secoua la tête, affligée par sa propre stupidité. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y songer avant ? Tout était là, juste sous son nez. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin, et pourtant elle avait été incapable de s'en rendre compte. Pour un peu, elle se serait giflée.

C'était une métaphore. Elle ne devait pas devenir un dragon au sens littéral, ou même moral, mais simplement une dresseuse spécialisée. Une dracologue, selon l'expression adéquate. Et qui était le dracologue le plus célèbre dont elle ait entendu parler jusqu'à présent ? Peter Lance, le Maître de Johto.

Cassy n'était pas folle, elle ne pouvait pas se présenter au Plateau Indigo pour réclamer une entrevue avec le Champion, mais déjà, une idée germait dans son esprit, tandis qu'elle rassemblait toutes les connaissances dont elle disposait à son sujet. Elle savait qu'il était originaire d'Ébènelle, et que c'était sa cousine Sandra qui dirigeait l'Arène.

C'était là-bas que Cassy devait aller. Si elle parvenait à trouver les mots justes pour s'adresser à la jeune femme, elle parviendrait peut-être à la convaincre de la mettre en relation avec Peter. Elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle pourrait dire, mais c'était son seul plan, aussi ne devait-elle pas se laisser décourager par des détails.

Ébènelle était une petite ville située au nord de Johto, à flanc de montagne. Lorsque Cassy songea à la manière dont elle allait s'y rendre, elle déchanta rapidement. Le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide pour gagner la région voisine était de passer par Jadielle, car une route traversait la frontière, or cela nécessitait de revenir sur ses pas.

Elle s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion, évaluant ce qui était le moins risqué. Elle pouvait continuer à suivre sa première idée, qui consistait à rejoindre Carmin-sur-Mer pour embarquer à bord d'un bateau, mais en partance pour Johto et non pour Hoenn. À moins de se résoudre à faire demi-tour, malgré le danger.

En agissant de la sorte, elle risquait fort de se jeter entre les griffes de ses poursuivants. Ils la guettaient peut-être quelque part, s'attendant à la voir revenir au Bourg-Palette. Ou ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'elle avait réussi à leur échapper et ils écumaient maintenant le reste du territoire, auquel cas le voyage jusqu'à Carmin-sur-Mer s'annoncerait tout aussi périlleux.

Cassy hésita un long moment, soupesant le pour et le contre. Tout comme le jour où elle s'était enfuie du Centre Pokémon de Mérolia, deux ans plus tôt, elle avait le sentiment de tenir son destin entre ses mains et de le jouer avec audace. Oserait-elle recommencer ? Aurait-elle la même chance, cette fois-ci ?

Le visage de Régis, familier et rayonnant, se matérialisa dans son esprit. Il réussit à lui arracher un sourire et un sanglot dans le même temps, avant qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle n'était partie que depuis trois jours, or elle ressentait déjà le vide que son absence provoquait en elle. En dépit de la distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux au cours des dernières semaines, Cassy ne pouvait nier qu'il faisait partie d'elle.

Sans lui, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ce fut ce qui la motiva. Elle serra une nouvelle fois son collier entre ses doigts, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Après tout, les dragons étaient vifs, impétueux et téméraires. Pourquoi pas elle ? Elle mit le pied à l'étrier et passa sa jambe par-dessus le dos de Galopa.

\- En avant, mon brave, ordonna-t-elle. Cap sur le Mont Sélénite et Argenta ! Nous allons à Johto.

Son pokémon poussa un hennissement, puis effectua sa première foulée dans un galop moyen. Cassy avait l'impression de sentir l'assurance s'emparer d'elle, la conviction qu'elle réussirait coûte que coûte. Même la montagne dans laquelle elle s'était perdue la veille ne l'effrayait pas. Elle retrouverait son chemin, et elle le tracerait jusqu'à Ébènelle.


	54. Chapitre 54 : Au bout de mes rêves

À cause des nombreuses précautions qu'elle dut prendre, Cassy ne mit pas moins de cinq jours pour atteindre les abords d'Ébènelle à dos de Galopa, un trajet qui aurait pu être deux à trois fois moins long en temps normal. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver son chemin dans Johto, cette région inconnue qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois.

Elle avait voyagé en toute discrétion et elle était presque certaine que ses poursuivants étaient dans l'incapacité immédiate de la localiser. Une pointe d'inquiétude persistait et elle continuait à rester sur ses gardes, mais elle se sentait tout de même moins en danger qu'après sa fuite du Bourg-Palette.

Cassy s'accorda une halte avant de rejoindre la ville. Elle avait chevauché presque sans s'arrêter depuis qu'elle était partie d'Azuria, effectuant maints détours et contours pour brouiller sa piste, et elle était épuisée, tout comme Galopa. Qui plus est, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'emmener son pokémon avec elle dans la cité.

Il ne passait pas suffisamment inaperçu, d'autant que ceux qui la traquaient savait qu'elle possédait une monture. La route 45, où elle se trouvait actuellement, regorgeait d'endroits où il pourrait paître en toute liberté et d'assez d'arbres pour se dissimuler sans attirer l'attention. Cassy abandonnerait également sa selle quelque part, où personne hormis elle ne pourrait la trouver.

Ce fut donc à pied qu'elle gagna Ébènelle. La ville était située à flanc de montagne et le chemin qui y conduisait était pentu. Lorsque l'adolescente parvint au sommet, là où un panneau indiquait l'entrée, elle était hors d'haleine. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car si les premières habitations étaient en vue, l'Arène était située au nord et surplombait la cité. Cassy allait encore devoir grimper.

Depuis qu'elle s'était mise en tête de venir ici, elle n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à Sandra lorsqu'elle la verrait, et plus important encore, à Peter si elle était amenée à le rencontrer, comme elle l'espérait. Elle avait décidé de se montrer franche et de leur avouer sans détour qu'elle souhaitait devenir dracologue, mais s'était juré de ne mentionner son glyphe et sa situation sous aucun prétexte.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Que se passerait-il si son plan ne se déroulait pas comme elle le souhaitait ? Où irait-elle ? Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'elle devait se rendre à Ébènelle, mais si elle n'y avait pas sa place, alors où serait-elle ? Lilith n'était pas réapparue dans l'esprit de Cassy pour qu'elle puisse lui poser la question et, de toute façon, cela valait mieux ainsi. Après ce qu'elle avait appris sur elle, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de lui adresser la parole.

Cassy savait que les Arènes possédaient deux entrées. L'une était privée, l'autre se destinait aux challengers. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucunement l'intention de se battre, d'autant qu'elle n'avait même plus son Galopa avec elle, la jeune fille opta pour celle-ci, s'attendant à être accueillie par les dresseurs professionnels qui assistaient les Champions dans leur tâche.

Contre toute attente, il n'y avait personne. Deux grandes portes vitrées coulissèrent pour libérer l'accès à un vaste terrain de combat intérieur, de l'autre côté duquel s'alignaient des rangés de gradins, complètement vides. Cela surprit Cassy, d'autant qu'elle venait de consulter les horaires épinglés au mur du bâtiment. Elle était en plein dans les heures d'ouverture.

\- Euh... Bonjour, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un claquement sec lui parvint. Une porte en fer, à l'autre extrémité de la salle, venait d'être poussée. Une femme fit son apparition. Elle se dirigea vers elle et, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, Cassy put distinguer ses traits.

Elle semblait jeune, plus âgée que l'adolescente de quelques années seulement. Son visage d'albâtre n'était pas le plus joli qu'il soit donné de voir, en partie à cause de la moue méprisante qu'il affichait, mais il était serti deux superbes yeux bleus, qui rehaussaient un nez pointu. Ses longs cheveux, noués en queue-de-galopa, était de couleur turquoise, assortis à la combinaison moulante qu'elle portait. Une cape voletait derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? aboya-t-elle d'une voix forte. C'est pour un combat, c'est ça ?

\- Non, bredouilla Cassy, désemparée par un tel manque d'amabilité. Je voudrais parler à Sandra Lance.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Sandra, si ce n'est pas un badge ?

\- En fait, c'est Peter que je recherche, et je me demandais si elle pourrait m'indiquer où le trouver.

\- Peter ? Ce bourreau de travail ? Il n'y a qu'à la Ligue que tu peux le rencontrer, ma petite. Sa vie se limite à son titre de Maître de Johto. C'est à peine s'il sait encore qu'il existe des terres au-delà du Plateau Indigo.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais que Sandra était sa cousine ? Il ne vient jamais lui rendre visite ?

\- Tu es bouchée ou tu es stupide ? grogna l'autre. Je viens de te répondre.

Cassy jaugea son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit aussi impoli que cette jeune femme. Elle mâchait sans retenu son chewing-gum, entrecoupant chacune de ses phrases avec des bruits sonores de mastication. Comme pour indiquer que la conversation était terminée, elle fit une bulle si grosse qu'elle éclata presque sous le nez de l'adolescente.

\- Je comprends, murmura Cassy sans tenter de dissimuler sa déception. Je... Merci, et pardon de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.

Elle eut le sentiment que le sol se fissurait sous ses pieds, menaçant de l'engloutir. Elle allait devoir se résoudre à se rendre au Plateau Indigo, mais elle doutait que cela serve à quelque chose. Avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle obtienne quoi que ce soit de Peter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches mon cousin ?

Cassy s'immobilisa alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter l'Arène. Elle se retourna et étudia plus avant la femme avec qui elle échangeait. Contrairement à Peter, qu'elle avait déjà vu dans des magazines, elle ignorait à quoi ressemblait Sandra. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Alors vous êtes... C'est vous...

\- Sandra Lance, Championne d'Ébènelle. Si tu veux mon avis, moi aussi, je mériterais amplement ma place à la Ligue, mais à cause de l'ombre démesuré que cet idiot de Peter projette sur moi, ils ne me l'ont jamais proposé.

Cassy prit la décision de revenir sur ses pas et de tendre une main franche en direction de la dracologue, tout en se présentant. Cette dernière ignora sa paume offerte et l'adolescente ramena son bras le long de son corps.

\- Alors ? insista Sandra. Pourquoi veux-tu parler à Peter ?

\- J'ai l'intention de me spécialiser dans le dressage des dragons, avoua Cassy sans détour. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être m'aider.

\- Mais bien sûr... Quel est ton niveau ?

\- Mon... niveau ? répéta la jeune fille.

\- Oui. Combien de badges ? Quels résultats en championnat ? As-tu déjà affronté des Ligues ?

\- Je... Non. En fait, je n'ai pas encore de pokémon.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? s'exclama Sandra en fronçant les sourcils, songeant sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'une farce.

\- Eh bien... Oui. D'ailleurs, puisque je suis ici, vous pourriez peut-être... Je ne sais pas. M'aider à en capturer un ?

Cassy avait formulé cette requête d'un ton suppliant, qui fut reçue avec un regard noir par Sandra. Son expression s'était renfrogné et elle fixait son interlocutrice avec plus de mépris encore qu'en début de conversation.

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Tu crois vraiment que je serais folle au point de confier un dragon à une petite idiote qui n'a aucune notion de dressage ? Ce n'est pas d'un Fouinar dont il s'agit, mais de créatures si puissantes qu'elles pourraient ravager des villes entières dans un élan de colère.

\- Je le sais. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'expérience en matière de dressage, mais je suis éleveuse. Les pokémon, ça me connaît.

Cassy se garda bien de dire que ses seuls contacts avec les dragons se limitaient à les nourrir, à l'exception du Dracolosse du professeur Chen. Sandra la dévisagea longuement et l'adolescente décida de poursuivre :

\- Écoutez, j'ai encore tout à apprendre, mais vous, vous avez certainement d'excellents conseils à me donner, et...

\- J'ai l'air d'une prof, peut-être ? rétorqua la dracologue. Je suis Championne d'Arène, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des morveux.

\- Oui, en effet, vous avez l'air surmenée.

D'un regard, Cassy balaya la salle de combat déserte, avant de prendre conscience de l'insolence dont elle venait de faire preuve. Ce n'était que partie remise, cependant, vu la façon odieuse dont Sandra s'adressait à elle depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- L'Arène est fermée, aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Cassy. Sur la porte, il est indiqué que...

\- C'est moi la Championne. C'est moi qui décide si elle est ouverte ou fermée, et je dis qu'elle est fermée.

L'adolescente afficha une mine blasée. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi le bâtiment était désert, à moins que ce ne soit tout simplement l'antipathie naturelle de sa propriétaire qui fasse fuir tous les challengers potentiels. En plus d'aboyer, Sandra semblait tout à fait capable de mordre.

\- Je ne te retiens pas, lâcha-t-elle. Libre à toi d'aller voir mon cousin à la Ligue. Enfin... Quand je dis voir, c'est un bien grand mot.

Comme Cassy ne réagit pas immédiatement, partagée entre la colère et la déception, Sandra la contourna et quitta l'Arène par la porte que la jeune fille avait franchie dans l'autre sens. Elle disparut dans un mouvement de tissu. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Cassy se résolve à en faire de même.

Elle glissa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et donna un coup de pied à un caillou qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Traînant les pieds, elle contourna le bâtiment pour rejoindre le chemin menant à Ébènelle. Elle l'avait presque atteint lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette se déplacer le long de la route en terre. Quelqu'un venait à l'Arène.

Lorsque l'autre fut plus près, Cassy put le distinguer. C'était un adolescent. Âgé à vue d'œil d'une quinzaine d'années, il était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux châtains coiffés en bataille. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une lueur joyeuse, qui allait de pair avec son sourire. Son teint était légèrement hâlé, en dépit de la saison automnale. Quant à ses habits, ils étaient plutôt décontractés, se composant d'un jean et d'un pull en laine qu'il portait par-dessous une veste en tissu. Son apparence lui conférait une allure sympathique et avenante.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il à Cassy sitôt qu'il la vit. Tu es un challenger ? Tu as mal choisi ton jour pour venir, on dirait. Sandra n'a pas l'intention de disputer des matchs, aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je n'étais pas venue pour ça.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici, alors ? Si cette question n'est pas indiscrète, bien sûr.

\- Je...

Cassy observa l'adolescent. Il était parfaitement affable et le ton franc avec lequel il s'exprimait inspirer la confiance. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ayant perçu sa légère hésitation, il la devança :

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Sylvain Galaksija.

\- Je suis Cassy, répondit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

\- Cassy... Ton visage me dit quelque chose. Nous serions-nous déjà croisés ?

\- J'en doute, assura-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. J'arrive de... d'Azuria. Je veux devenir dracologue et je cherche quelqu'un qui pourra m'y aider.

\- Tu as frappé à la bonne porte, si je puis dire. Sandra est une sommité dans son métier.

\- C'est aussi une vraie peste, marmonna la jeune fille entre ses dents.

\- Ah, ça... Elle n'a pas un caractère facile, en effet, mais quand on apprend à la connaître, on s'aperçoit vite qu'elle n'a pas un aussi mauvais fond qu'elle le laisse paraître. Je réalise un stage à l'Arène pour parachever ma formation de Topdresseur. J'étudie à l'Académie de Mauville. Il a fallu que j'insiste longuement pour que Sandra consente à m'accueillir ici. Je crois que la détermination est une qualité qu'elle apprécie.

\- Tu veux dire que... qu'il faudrait que je réessaye ?

\- Si ça te tient à cœur, il serait idiot de baisser les bras à cause d'un refus, non ? fit Sylvain en accompagnant ses propos d'un clin d'œil chaleureux.

\- Je ne sais même pas où elle est. Elle a quitté l'Arène avant moi et...

\- Si elle a quitté l'Arène et que je ne l'ai pas croisée sur cette route, elle ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit : dans l'Antre du Dragon.

Sylvain pointa un doigt en direction de la falaise au pied de laquelle l'Arène avait été bâtie. À sa gauche s'étendait un point d'eau, juste devant une cavité sombre et lugubre qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la paroi abrupte.

\- Je vois... Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais un ou deux conseils supplémentaires à me donner ? Ils seraient les bienvenus.

\- Eh bien, Sandra est très vaniteuse. Elle a un égo aussi démesuré qu'un Wailord et elle est sensible à la flatterie. Tu peux te servir de ça pour essayer de l'amadouer. Enfin, le plus important : ne lui parle jamais, jamais, jamais de son cousin. Les relations qu'elle entretient avec lui sont extrêmement compliquées.

Cassy grimaça. C'était une information dont elle aurait voulu disposer quelques minutes auparavant, mais elle survenait un peu tard. Le mal était fait concernant Peter et elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

\- Je te remercie. Je vais retourner parler à Sandra et suivre tes recommandations. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre, après tout.

\- Bonne chance, et surtout bon courage. N'hésite pas à venir me dire comment ça s'est passé. Je serai à l'Arène.

Sylvain gratifia Cassy d'un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, reconnaissante. Si elle n'avait pas croisé cet aimable adolescent, elle serait en train de regagner la route 45 en réfléchissant à un nouveau plan. Au lieu de cela, il avait su lui redonner de l'espoir et de la détermination.

Cassy se dirigea vers le plan d'eau et entreprit de le contourner. Sa surface n'était pas très vaste, mais il semblait particulièrement profond. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait d'un bassin artificiel, creusé de la main de l'homme. L'eau qui s'infiltrait dans la terre la rendait boueuse et glissante. À deux reprises, la jeune fille manqua de basculer dans les flots.

Parvenue devant l'Antre du Dragon, Cassy s'accorda quelques secondes, puis entra. Elle frissonna aussitôt, à cause de la différence de température ; il faisait beaucoup plus frais à l'intérieur. L'endroit était sombre et humide. Des stalactites pendaient au plafond, le long desquelles des gouttelettes ruisselaient pour s'écraser sur le sol en pierre.

Un immense lac souterrain occupait la majeure partie de l'espace. De nombreux ponts en bois le traversaient, de manière à relier entre elles les différentes berges. À cause de la pénombre, Cassy les distinguait à peine, et elle ne voyait pas non plus le fond de la grotte.

Elle fit prudemment un pas sur le ponton, qui paraissait rongé par la moisissure. Après avoir tâté sa solidité avec son pied, elle osa s'y engager avec un soupçon d'appréhension. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas complet qu'un bruit troubla le silence presque irréel du lieu. Un regard sur les alentours indiqua à Cassy que la surface du lac s'agitait.

Méfiante, elle choisit de rester sur ses gardes et d'observer pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une ombre longiligne se découpait sous l'onde et, avant que l'adolescente ait pu l'identifier, elle jaillit hors de l'eau dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures pour fondre sur Cassy. Elle hurla.


	55. Chapitre 55 : J'y crois encore

\- Hyporoi, utilise Dracochoc !

Cassy, tombée à la renverse sous le coup de la peur, se protégea le visage de ses mains tandis que le Draco qui l'avait surprise fondait toujours sur elle. L'attaque qui venait d'être lancée le heurta de plein fouet, déviant ainsi sa trajectoire. Le pokémon fut propulsé sur plusieurs mètres et sa tête percuta le sol rocheux de la caverne. Assommé, il ne se releva pas.

La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux pour voir une pokéball voler en direction de la créature inconsciente. Elle l'absorba dans un éclair de lumière rouge, avant de remuer trois fois. Un cliquetis confirma la capture de la cible. Une cape traversa le champ de vision de Cassy, toujours recroquevillée sur le ponton, pendant que Sandra l'enjambait.

\- Encore là ? constata-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être collante ! Tu as déjà failli provoquer un accident alors qu'il n'est même pas encore midi. Tu m'as tout l'air d'être une véritable catastrophe ambulante.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! protesta l'adolescente avec véhémence. C'est ce Draco qui m'a foncé dessus. Je n'y suis pour rien, moi !

\- C'est ça, oui... En tout cas, ou bien tu es stupide, ou bien tu es inconsciente. Ou les deux, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. Seuls les dresseurs compétents peuvent oser pénétrer dans l'Antre du Dragon, les autres se font manger tout crus. D'ailleurs, cet endroit est interdit aux gamins, c'est bien trop dangereux.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, et je crois que c'est d'autant plus malvenu de la part d'une fille qui est à peine plus âgée que moi de me dire ça.

\- D'où l'intérêt de distinguer les morveux dans ton genre des dresseurs compétents dans le mien. Je suis une Championne d'Arène et une dracologue de renommée interrégionale. Toi, tu es juste une demi-portion qui a le droit de se taire.

Cassy se mordit la joue. Elle venait de se laisser emporter et elle ne devait pas continuer dans cette voie si elle voulait atteindre son objectif. Aussi insupportable Sandra soit-elle, elle avait besoin d'elle. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'instruise si elle voulait survivre à tous les dangers qui la menaçaient.

Elle profita du temps que la Championne mit pour aller ramasser la pokémon afin de se calmer. Ses poings, qui s'étaient serrés par instinct, se détendirent. Quant à ses jambes, elles avaient cessé de trembler, à présent que l'alerte était passée. Alors qu'elle se relevait, Sandra lui lança :

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

\- Puisque vous ne souhaitez rien m'apprendre, j'ai décidé de vous observer par moi-même. Avec un peu d'assiduité, je finirai bien par saisir quelques bribes de connaissances.

\- Je ne te le permets pas.

\- À moins de m'arracher les yeux, je ne vois pas trop comment vous pourriez m'en empêcher, souligna Cassy.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Ne t'avise pas te continuer à me parler sur ce ton.

Les traits de Sandra trahissaient la fureur que lui inspiraient les paroles de la jeune fille. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Cassy songea que, pour la flatterie, elle avait plutôt mal réussi son entrée en matière. Ce n'était pas très grave, cependant. Une autre idée était en train de germer dans son esprit. La dracologue était vaniteuse et suffisante. Deux défauts qu'elle pouvait peut-être retourner à son avantage.

\- En fait, je sais pourquoi vous refusez de m'enseigner quoi que ce soit, décréta Cassy avec une assurance qui la surprit elle-même. Vous n'êtes pas aussi douée que vous voulez bien le faire croire et vous avez peur que je m'en aperçoive. Après tout, si vous êtes ici, à diriger une simple Arène, alors que votre cousin est à la tête du Conseil Quatre, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? gronda Sandra, la voix rendue si vibrante par la colère qu'elle aurait pu faire trembler un Rhinastoc.

\- Que Peter est bien meilleur que vous. Peut-être même devez-vous davantage votre titre de Championne au fait que vous êtes la nièce de son père, votre prédécesseur, qu'à votre véritable talent, si toutefois vous en avez.

Sandra grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à une injure, puis baissa les yeux sur la pokéball du Draco fraîchement capturé qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains. D'un mouvement sec, elle la jeta à Cassy, qui la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle tombe dans l'eau, par manque de réflexe.

\- Que...

\- Le voilà, ton dragon, décréta la dracologue. Puisque tu penses que ma réputation est usurpée, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas en faire, toi.

\- Mais je... Je...

L'aplomb de Cassy disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé pour céder la place à la panique. Ses doigts tremblaient et elle avait l'impression que la pokéball, dans le creux de sa paume, était incroyablement lourde.

\- Je ne peux pas débuter avec un Draco, parvint-elle enfin à articuler. Il s'agit d'un stade évolué, il refusera de m'écouter !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Tu m'as dit que tu voulais un dragon, tu l'as. Maintenant, sors d'ici et va m'attendre à l'Arène. Je te montrerai ta chambre lorsque j'aurai terminé mon entraînement. En dépit de ce que tu crois, il ne suffit pas de s'appeler Lance pour devenir dracologue.

Cassy acquiesça sans enthousiasme. Elle avait réussi, mais elle se demandait si elle devait s'en réjouir. Dans quoi venait-elle de mettre les pieds ? Et même si Sandra semblait avoir décidé d'accepter de l'initier au dressage des dragons, elle se demandait comment elle parviendrait à la supporter.

L'adolescente regagna l'Arène, mais cette fois-ci, elle se présenta devant l'entrée privée, et non celle destinée aux challengers. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et Cassy pénétra dans un petit hall exigu, où se trouvaient un visiophone, plusieurs portes et un escalier conduisant à l'étage. Sylvain était en train d'en descendre les marches. Il l'interrogea d'un regard, auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif, tentant de masquer sa grimace.

\- Toutes mes félicitations ! Je commençais à me sentir bien seul, ici. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin de la compagnie.

\- De la compagnie ? répéta Cassy. Il n'y a pas de dresseurs d'Arène ?

\- Il y en avait, mais Sandra a pris la décision de tous les renvoyer, car elle considérait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez compétents pour travailler avec elle. En fait, je crois surtout qu'elle désirait provoquer Peter.

\- En quoi est-ce que ce serait une provocation pour lui ?

\- Elle voudrait qu'il lui accorde plus d'intérêt et elle espérait que, lorsqu'il aurait eu vent de ses agissements, il se manifesterait, mais bien sûr, il n'a pas réagi. Il est trop occupé par son rôle de Maître. Il a un appartement ici, à l'Arène, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis des mois.

Cassy ne releva pas. La situation semblait tendue au sein de la famille Lance et, pour un peu, elle s'en serait presque voulu d'avoir évoqué Peter pour obtenir de Sandra ce qu'elle souhaitait. Après tout, elle-même n'était pas un modèle en matière d'harmonie familiale, puisqu'elle avait fini par éprouver de la colère plus que du chagrin à la pensée de ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sylvain en désignant la pokéball qu'elle triturait machinalement.

\- Un Draco. Sandra l'a capturé au moment où il s'apprêtait à m'attaquer et elle a décidé de me le donner. J'appréhende un peu... Ça ne doit pas être une créature facile à dresser.

\- Non, en effet. Un dragon à son second stade d'évolution, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. Tu vas devoir faire preuve de patience et de persévérance avant de te faire obéir de lui. M'enfin... Je suppose que Sandra sait ce qu'elle fait.

Cassy acquiesça sans grande conviction, puis accepta de suivre Sylvain lorsqu'il lui proposa de lui faire visiter l'Arène. Elle se divisait en deux parties. L'une d'elle était bien sûr la salle de combat, l'autre était réservée à l'habitation. Le jeune Topdresseur lui fit découvrir la cuisine, qui faisait également office de salle à manger, un salon assez vaste pour recevoir une dizaine de personnes et une bibliothèque. Elle était plutôt accueillante, avec ses deux tables de travail et ses fauteuils en cuir, ainsi que ses étagères qui croulaient sous le poids des livres. La plupart concernaient les dragons ou la région d'Ébènelle, mais d'autres abordaient des sujets plus généraux.

\- Est-ce que tu penses te plaire, ici ? s'enquit Sylvain.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour le dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai vécu la même chose à mon arrivée. Sandra est impressionnante, elle ferait fuir n'importe qui au premier coup d'œil, mais ça vaut la peine de s'accrocher. Elle peut t'apprendre beaucoup de choses et, dès que les premiers temps seront passés, elle grognera moins. C'est sa manière à elle de sonder la personne à qui elle a affaire.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Et maintenant, que tu dirais-tu de boire quelque chose ? Histoire de porter un toast à ton arrivée ici.

\- Pourquoi pas ? approuva Cassy avec un sourire.

\- J'ai acheté des baies au village, ce matin. Je vais pouvoir préparer une bonne Troncinade.

\- Non !

Cette exclamation échappa à l'adolescente avant qu'elle ait pu essayer de la contenir. La boisson lui évoquait Régis et le jour où ils avaient découvert l'existence des croquis d'Éric au dos de ses notes, aussi n'était-elle pas certaine de réussir à s'en faire servir un verre sans fondre en larmes. Elle était toujours aussi inquiète pour lui.

\- Je... Euh... Je n'aime pas les baies Tronci, se rattrapa-t-elle en bégayant. Elles sont beaucoup trop acides à mon goût.

\- C'est ce qui fait leur particularité, souligna Sylvain. Mais soit. Du Soda Cool, plutôt ?

\- Va pour le soda.

Ils regagnèrent la cuisine et l'adolescent invita Cassy à prendre place sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table, pendant qu'il sortait deux verres du placard et deux canettes du réfrigérateur. La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire poli avant de se servir. Elle n'avait pas bu depuis la veille, après s'être désaltérée dans un ruisseau, et elle remarqua qu'elle avait la gorge sèche.

Sylvain en profita pour lui poser quelques questions à son sujet, qu'elle éluda du mieux qu'elle put. Pour l'empêcher de continuer, elle s'efforça de détourner la conversation, ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Il lui suffit d'évoquer sa formation de Topdresseur.

\- Le plus souvent, les élèves intègrent l'Académie après avoir suivi des cours à l'École des dresseurs, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, puisqu'il existe des remises à niveau pour les novices. Les études durent cinq ans, de dix à quinze ans pour la plupart d'entre nous. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme cette année et, sitôt que nous l'avons, nous devons réaliser un stage encadré par l'établissement, qui nous permet de mettre à l'épreuve nos connaissances dans un environnement réel. J'ai choisis les Arènes, même si je n'ai pas la vocation de devenir Champion. Je me prédestine plutôt à l'élevage.

\- Je suis la voie inverse, indiqua Cassy. J'étais éleveuse et je souhaite à présent devenir dresseuse. Je suppose que tu as déjà des pokémon.

\- Quelques-uns. Pour le choix de notre starter, par exemple, nous ne sommes pas aussi limités que dans les Écoles de dresseurs. Plus de possibilités s'offrent à nous. Enfin, je dis ça, mais comme j'ai eu une note moyenne à l'évaluation, j'ai été parmi les derniers à pouvoir me décider, si bien qu'il ne restait presque plus de pokémon. J'ai opté pour un Abra et je ne le regrette pas. C'est une créature plutôt timide et solitaire, mais il est loyal, et depuis qu'il a évolué en Kadabra, il révèle tout son potentiel.

Cassy, qui n'avait d'abord accordé qu'un vague intérêt aux paroles de Sylvain, avait fini par suivre avec attention ce qu'il lui disait. Elle lui adressa un sourire, le premier qui était vraiment sincère. Sympathique comme il l'était, elle songea que la bonne humeur de l'adolescent l'aiderait à supporter son chagrin. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son pendentif.

\- Joli collier, commenta Sylvain. Tu es vraiment fascinée par les dragons, à ce que je vois.

\- Oui... En fait, c'est surtout un cadeau de mon meilleur ami. Nous... Nous avons eu des différends, ces derniers temps, qui nous ont éloignés l'un de l'autre. C'est en partie à cause de ça que j'ai trouvé la motivation nécessaire pour venir ici.

\- Je suis navré de l'entendre. J'espère que ça finira par s'arranger entre vous.

\- Je le souhaite moi aussi de tout mon cœur.

« Encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'il soit toujours de ce monde », songea amèrement Cassy. La porte d'entrée claqua au même moment et des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le hall.

\- Je crois que Sandra est de retour, annonça Sylvain en avalant d'une traite le soda qui restait dans son verre. Tu dois être pressée de voir où elle va t'installer, non ?

\- J'admets que je suis curieuse.

Le Topdresseur lui adressa une œillade amicale et entreprit de débarrasser la table pendant que Cassy se mettait debout, prête à subir un nouveau face à face avec la redoutable Championne.


	56. Chapitre 56 : Fuck them all

Cassy était émerveillée par ses appartements. D'après Sandra, il s'agissait des moins spacieux de l'Arène, mais pour elle qui avait passé ses dernières nuits à la belle étoile et qui avait dormi, le reste du temps, dans un cagibi aménagé au Bourg-Palette, c'était le grand luxe.

Sa chambre était deux fois et demie plus grande que celle qu'elle occupait dans le laboratoire du professeur Chen. Une immense armoire, à côté de la porte, attendait qu'elle y installe ses vêtements, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas assez pour la remplir ne serait-ce qu'au tiers. Un lit occupait l'espace central et un élégant bureau occupait le pan de mur opposé à l'entrée, celui où se trouvait la fenêtre.

Cassy disposait également d'une salle de bain personnelle, petite mais accueillante. Elle réunissait toilette, lavabo et douche, contrairement au Bourg-Palette où tout le monde devait partager la pièce commune située sur le palier, ce qui nécessitait parfois une longue attente.

La jeune fille avait pris le déjeuner dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Sylvain et Sandra, dont l'amabilité ne s'était améliorée en rien. La Championne s'était ensuite retirée de nouveau dans l'Antre du Dragon pour l'après-midi, que Cassy avait passé avec son nouvel ami le Topdresseur. Il lui avait fait découvrir l'Arène et ses environs. Ils étaient même descendus jusqu'au village.

L'adolescente avait saisi l'occasion pour faire un passage éclair dans une petite supérette et acheter une teinture pour cheveux décente, car son mélange à base de baies commençait à s'estomper, pendant que Sylvain consultait des magazines en lien avec l'élevage. Cassy en avait profité pour jeter un coup d'œil aux journaux locaux, dans lesquels elle avait puisé un léger soulagement.

Johto jouxtait Kanto, et la frontière n'était pas située loin du Bourg-Palette. Qui plus est, le professeur Chen était une sommité connue dans toutes les régions, même les plus éloignées. S'il avait dû arriver malheur, à lui ou à un membre de sa famille, la presse en parlerait, même une semaine après les événements. Cassy ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie, mais elle envie de croire que Régis et lui allaient bien.

Après leur retour à l'Arène, ils avaient partagé un dîner frugal avec Sandra, puis la jeune fille, fatiguée par son long voyage et par le manque de sommeil, car elle n'avait dormi que d'un œil au cours du trajet qui la séparait d'Ébènelle, avait pris congé pour monter se coucher.

Elle tenait sous son bras un livre que Sylvain lui avait conseillé. Il l'avait pris dans la bibliothèque et il renfermait selon lui le b.a.-ba des informations indispensables à un dresseur débutant. Selon lui, le lire pourrait lui être utile. Cassy l'avait remercié chaleureusement pour sa sollicitude.

Étendue à plat ventre sur son lit, dans une chemise de nuit, elle se lança dans la lecture du premier chapitre, mais ses paupières lourdes se fermaient régulièrement, la contraignant à reprendre au début chaque paragraphe sur lesquels elle manquait de s'assoupir. Au bout de quelques pages, elle ne put plus lutter.

Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle ne dormait pas vraiment, mais qu'elle se trouvait dans les limbes. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de vouloir avoir affaire à Lilith, mais celle-ci paraissait en avoir décidé autrement. Elle était déjà là, grande et plantureuse, à la fixer de ses yeux étincelants de cruauté. Elle lui adressa un sourire félin, que Cassy ne lui rendit pas.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, maintenant.

\- Il était peut-être temps, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua la Première avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre. À présent, il m'apparaît clairement que je ne pourrai jamais plus songer à me fier à vous.

\- Tiens donc... Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que vous êtes le mal. Même si j'ignore pourquoi, je gage qu'Arceus ne vous aurait jamais bannie s'il n'avait pas eu une bonne raison de le faire.

Le visage de Lilith sembla se diviser pour afficher deux réactions distinctes et contradictoires, comme si elle était partagée entre la fureur et l'amusement. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses muscles se contractèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais son sourire s'élargit.

\- Arceus s'est appliqué à salir mon nom dans le monde d'en bas. Je te concède que je suis de nature à commettre les actes les plus sombres et les plus tordus qui me passent par l'esprit, mais je n'ai commencé qu'après.

\- Après quoi ? interrogea Cassy, suspicieuse.

\- Après mon bannissement. Arceus n'avait aucune raison valable de me contraindre à l'exil. C'est parce qu'il l'a fait que j'ai entrepris de me venger.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. On ne châtie pas les gens sans raison. Laissez-moi réfléchir une seconde... Vous avez pris part dans la mutinerie de Giratina, c'est ça ?

Cette fois, Lilith éclata d'un rire sonore, qui fit frissonner Cassy. Les yeux de son interlocutrice pétillaient davantage lorsque, en recouvrant son sérieux, elle ramena son attention sur elle.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'appuyer tes raisonnements sur la Pokible. Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de stupidité, rédigé par des humains qui sont passés à côté de l'essentiel. Giratina ne s'est pas mutiné contre Arceus. Il a été condamné par lui à vivre en reclus dans le Monde Inversé, parce qu'il a commis le pire crime aux yeux de l'Alpha.

\- S'il ne l'a pas trahi, ce dont je doute, alors qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Il s'est épris d'une humaine, et pas de n'importe laquelle. Celle qui a inspiré tous les autres.

\- Vous voulez dire que... Vous ? C'est vous ?

\- Mais c'est que notre dragon en devenir comprend vite, susurra Lilith. C'est moi, en effet. Je suis l'épouse de Giratina, ce qu'Arceus n'a jamais pu tolérer.

Cassy eut un mouvement de recul et afficha une moue révulsée. C'était encore plus dégoûtant que les informations révélées par Sven au sujet des Succubes et des Incubes. Se livrer à des actes poképhiles avec l'un des Dragons légendaires... L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

\- C'est immonde, bredouilla-t-elle. Immonde, immoral et... contre-nature.

\- Je reconnais bien là ton tempérament d'arcésienne, répliqua Lilith, car l'Alpha a eu la même réaction que toi. Son premier réflexe a été de nous séparer, Giratina et moi. Lui dans le Monde Inversé, moi dans le monde d'en bas, parmi les humains. À partir de ce jour, mon unique but a été de retrouver mon mari et, ensemble, de nous venger d'Arceus. C'est à ce moment-là que Darkrai entre en scène. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il a créé des créatures sorties tout droit des ténèbres : les Succubes et les Incubes. Leur durée de vie était limitée, mais ils ont tenu assez longtemps pour me permettre de me constituer une véritable armée d'hybrides mi-humains mi-pokémon.

\- Des Gijinkas... souffla Cassy, dont la répugnance s'accroissait de seconde en seconde.

\- Exactement. Hélas, notre plan ne s'est pas déroulé aussi bien que nous l'espérions. Arceus et ses partisans nous ont vaincus, décimant presque toutes mes troupes et me privant à jamais de ma faculté d'enfanter. Depuis ce jour, j'ai trouvé refuge dans le Monde Inversé avec Giratina et les quelques dizaines de Gijinkas qui ont survécu, mais le portail est scellé depuis l'extérieur, si bien que je ne peux pas en sortir avant que quelqu'un m'en délivre, ce à quoi Darkrai travaille activement.

Cassy resta figée. Ses yeux écarquillés jetaient des regards hagards autour d'elle et finissaient toujours par revenir se poser sur Lilith. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit et son crâne lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Elle porta une main à ses tempes, mais cela ne suffit pas à l'apaiser.

\- Vous êtes... Vous êtes monstrueuse, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Et vous êtes complètement folle ! s'époumona Cassy. Vous êtes à l'origine des Gijinkas, ces horreurs que vous avez conçues, Darkrai et vous, dans l'unique but d'assouvir votre vengeance contre le Créateur. En agissant de la sorte, vous auriez pu altérer l'équilibre !

\- L'équilibre n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour être altéré, même si par la suite, j'ai grandement contribué à l'ébranler, je le reconnais. Il serait vain de nier que je ne prends pas de plaisir à tout le mal que je cause autour de moi, mais mon principal objectif est avant tout de retrouver la place qui me revient de droit. Cela fait, j'aurai tout le loisir de me consacrer au sort que j'infligerai à Arceus et à tous ceux qui se sont un jour opposés à moi.

\- Dire que j'ai accepté de vous écouter... De suivre vos conseils...

\- Tu le regrettes ? répliqua Lilith. Où serais-tu, si tu ne l'avais pas fait ? En train de mourir de faim et de froid sur le bord d'une route ? Aux mains de tes ennemis ou tuée par eux ?

\- Je crois que je préfèrerais encore ça au fait d'être ici, avec un être aussi abject que vous.

\- Tu ignores tout de ce dont tu parles. Tu es encore trop proche de la lumière pour avoir conscience de la nature même des choses. Je n'étais pas plus mauvaise que toi, lorsque je suis apparue. C'est mon existence qui a fait de moi ce que je suis devenue, et je gage que tu connaîtras toi aussi un destin identique.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, siffla Cassy.

\- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, mais tôt ou tard, tu éprouveras le désir inconscient de faire du mal. Une haine farouche s'emparera de toi et ton seul désir sera de te transformer en Séviper ou n'importe quelle autre créature qui te permettrait de déchiqueter la gorge de tes adversaires, de les vider de leur sang... C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu es ici, non ? Tu peux me critiquer, me mépriser, cela ne change rien au fait que nous sommes pareilles, toi et moi. Oserais-tu prétendre que tu n'as pas souhaité venger la mort des tiens ? Que tu n'es pas prête à tuer pour assurer ta propre survie et celle de ceux que tu aimes ?

La jeune fille garda le silence. C'était vrai. Elle avait voulu faire payer le sort de sa famille à leurs meurtriers, et à présent, elle souhaitait devenir une dracologue pour être capable d'affronter ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Cela faisait-il d'elle un monstre pour autant ? Elle refusait de croire qu'elle était comme Lilith, malgré tout ce que celle-ci prétendait.

\- Je ne serai jamais comme vous, gronda-t-elle. C'est terminé, à présent. J'exige que vous me laissiez tranquille,

\- Tu exiges, toi ? rétorqua la Première avec un sourire menaçant. On ne peut pas dire que tu manques de cran, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu aies vraiment saisi à qui tu as affaire, ma petite.

\- Vous pouvez me menacer, mais si vous étiez vraiment en mesure de me faire du mal, je ne pense pas que vous auriez attendu si longtemps. À part apparaître dans mes cauchemars, vous n'êtes capable de rien d'autre.

\- Un conseil, Cassy : ne me sous-estime pas. Il vaut mieux m'avoir dans son camp que contre soi. Si je ne t'ai rien fais jusqu'à présent, c'est parce que je n'ai aucune raison de te vouloir du mal. Tu n'es pas mon ennemie et je ne suis pas la tienne, alors ne me soumets pas à la tentation de te donner une bonne correction juste pour te remettre à ta place. Tu le regretterais.

Sur ces mots, Lilith tourna les talons et, sitôt qu'elle eut fait quelques pas, les ténèbres l'engloutirent. Cassy se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le corps trempé de sueur et la joue collée aux pages sèches du livre qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir. Hors d'haleine, elle se sentait patraque.

Elle roula sur le dos et posa l'ouvrage sur la table de chevet, où la lampe était encore allumée. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'elle songeait à cette abomination qu'était Lilith. Son cœur, déjà fou dans sa poitrine, accéléra davantage et sa respiration se fit plus sifflante.

Une bile acide afflua dans sa bouche, alors que de violentes nausées la secouaient. En dépit de son malaise, elle dut s'arracher à son matelas pour se précipiter dans la petite salle de bain, où elle régurgita son dîner dans la cuvette des toilettes. La gorge en feu, elle s'effondra ensuite sur le carrelage pour profiter de sa fraîcheur.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait si mal après l'une de ses rencontres oniriques avec Lilith. Son réveil était éprouvant, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, et Cassy avait le sentiment que cela n'était pas seulement dû aux répugnantes révélations qu'elle avait entendues.

Était-ce la réponse de Lilith à ses accusations ? L'avait-elle affaiblie de manière à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait l'atteindre, même depuis le Monde Inversé ? Dans ce cas, que pouvait faire l'adolescente pour lutter contre cela ? Dormir le moins possible ? Elle y laisserait ses forces. Il n'existait aucune issue, et c'était justement cela qui rendait les cauchemars si terrifiants : il n'y avait pas moyen de leur échapper.


	57. Chapitre 57 : Dark side

Lorsque Cassy descendit le lendemain matin prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle était dans un état lamentable. Ses cheveux étaient gras, collés par la sueur de la nuit, et son teint blême lui donnait un air maladif, accentué par les cernes noirâtres qui soulignaient ses yeux gonflés.

Son ventre vide criait famine et ses abdominaux étaient douloureux. Elle était en train de se servir un bol de céréales dans la cuisine quand elle remarqua un papier fixé à la porte du réfrigérateur par un aimant. Il s'agissait d'une note laissée à son attention par Sandra. Elle demandait à Cassy de la rejoindre dans l'Arène à neuf heures précises, et le fait qu'elle ne tolérerait aucun retard était écrit en lettres majuscules. La jeune fille reconnut bien là la nature capricieuse de la Championne.

Un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'elle avait le temps. Il lui restait une quarantaine de minutes, aussi ne se pressa-t-elle pas pour avaler son petit-déjeuner. Elle se servit deux verres de jus d'Oran dans l'espoir que les vitamines la tiennent éveillée le plus longtemps possible, car elle était exténuée par sa courte nuit et sa conversation avec Lilith, d'autant qu'elle ne s'était pas encore remise de son épuisant voyage jusqu'à Ébènelle.

Cassy se rendit ensuite dans la bibliothèque où Sylvain, installé à une petite table en bois, était plongé dans un ouvrage poussiéreux. Elle songea à celui qu'elle avait laissé dans sa chambre et qu'elle avait à peine eu l'occasion de feuilleter la veille, avant de s'endormir. Distrait, le Topdresseur ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il lisait.

\- Excuse-moi, Cassy, j'étais absorbé par ce paragraphe. Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi les dragons sont naturellement plus puissants que la majorité des pokémon. C'est un fait avéré, mais personne n'a jamais pu l'expliquer véritablement.

\- Je suppose que c'est grâce à leur caractère indomptable. Un tempérament sauvage et fougueux est toujours plus fort qu'un qui serait docile et soumis. Du moins, il en va ainsi pour les humains.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda soudain Sylvain. Tu as une mine épouvantable.

\- Oui, je... J'ai été malade, cette nuit, et je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil.

\- Tu devrais peut-être repousser ton entraînement avec Sandra. Un peu de repos ne te ferait pas de mal, à te voir ainsi.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai eu tellement de mal à la convaincre de m'accepter que je ne veux pas lui donner une occasion de me chasser, avoua Cassy. Je lui ai promis que j'étais motivée, or ce ne serait pas l'impression que je lui laisserais si je renonçais déjà. Je vais beaucoup mieux, même si je me sens fatiguée. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y aller. Elle m'attend à neuf heures dans l'Arène.

\- Effectivement, file vite. Avec Sandra, mieux vaut avoir dix minutes d'avance plutôt qu'une seule de retard, sans quoi tu seras bonne pour une tirade de plusieurs jours. Ça m'est arrivé, une fois, et je n'ai aucune envie de retenter l'expérience. En tout cas, bonne chance pour ton entraînement. Je viendrai te voir si elle le permet.

\- Je ne préfère pas, coupa Cassy. C'est le premier, et je vais sans doute me ridiculiser en beauté. Je préférerais que tu n'assistes pas à ça. Surtout que, à mon humble avis, Sandra ne fera pas preuve de tendresse envers moi.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Sylvain tapota chaleureusement la main que la jeune fille avait posée sur la table avant qu'elle se mette debout, car elle était assise à côté de lui. Elle ne serait pas en retard, puisque seul le hall la séparait de la porte en fer qui reliait les appartements privés de l'Arène à la salle de combat. La Championne n'aurait donc aucune raison d'être plus exécrable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Cassy fut étonnée, en pénétrant dans l'immense pièce, de ne pas y rencontrer Sandra, mais une petite femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait des cheveux roux et ondulés, une peau brunie par les tâches de rousseurs et de jolies boucles d'oreilles en péridot qui s'accordaient avec la couleur de ses yeux. Dans chaque main, elle tenait un drapeau. L'un était rouge, l'autre vert.

Sitôt que son regard se posa sur Cassy, elle pointa un doigt en direction des gradins. L'adolescente marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de comprendre que l'inconnue l'incitait à prendre place sur l'un des bancs prévus pour les spectateurs. Elle n'était pas sûre de tout saisir, mais elle décida de se patienter un peu avant de se poser des questions.

À neuf heures précises, Sandra fit son apparition dans l'Arène. Cassy s'apprêtait à marcher à sa rencontre, mais elle fut interrompue quand un challenger pénétra également dans la salle, par l'entrée prévue à cet effet. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années, mais l'expression déterminée qui se lisait sur ses traits le vieillissait un peu.

Il se plaça à l'une des extrémités du terrain de combat, pendant que la Championne prenait position de l'autre côté. La femme qui avait reçu Cassy, celle qui détenait les drapeaux, se posta au milieu. Elle les observa alternativement, avant de déclamer d'une voix forte, que les murs renvoyèrent en écho :

\- Ce match oppose Sandra, Championne d'Ébènelle, à Jimmy, dresseur de Bourg-Geon, pour le badge Lever. Les règles sont simples : vous avez le droit à trois pokémon chacun, mais seul le challenger pourra procéder à une substitution durant une manche. Cela vous convient-il ? Parfait, dans ce cas... Commencez !

Le sol se mit à trembler dans un grondement assourdissant et Cassy, peu rassurée, se cramponna au gradin derrière elle. Les secousses s'intensifièrent, mais elle remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que du plancher de l'Arène qui s'écartait pour laisser apparaître un petit bassin entre les deux adversaires. Sandra jeta une pokéball en l'air, libérant son Hyporoi qui se matérialisa directement dans l'eau. Le challenger invoqua son Dracaufeu, un choix stratégique discutable, même aux yeux de Cassy qui était loin d'être une experte.

\- Je me sens d'humeur généreuse, alors je t'autorise à lancer la première attaque, offrit la dracologue avec un air suffisant. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui te permettra de gagner.

\- Je vais vous prouver le contraire. Cauffy, utilise Draco-Rage !

\- Plonge ! ordonna Sandra. Et Ouragan !

Le pokémon de la jeune femme disparut sous l'eau, qui s'agita. Un tourbillon s'éleva à la verticale en direction du Dracaufeu. Il ne s'en échappa qu'au prix d'un gros effort et Jimmy lui demanda de patienter pour lancer une Frappe Atlas dès que son adversaire serait remonté à la surface. Sandra anticipa. Sur ses ordres, Hyporoi lança une attaque Hâte pour accroître sa vitesse, si bien que le starter feu ne savait plus où frapper. Quand il fut suffisamment près de la surface de l'eau, elle s'écria :

\- Et maintenant, Hydrocanon !

Son partenaire surgit des flots troublés pour bondir dans le dos du Dracaufeu. Le temps pour celui-ci de réagir, il encaissait déjà la puissante attaque aquatique qui le projeta dans le bassin. Son dresseur le rappela dans sa pokéball avant qu'il ne se noie, car il était K.O.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, cria Jimmy en dévoilant son Lainergie. Lainie, à toi de jouer !

\- Hum... Eau contre électricité, c'est plus équilibré, mais ce sera loin de suffire pour me vaincre.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Au moment où Sandra lançait Météores, le dresseur répliqua par Cage-Eclair. Le Lainergie plongea ses pattes dans l'eau, où une série d'étincelles se propagea. Hyporoi ne put rien faire pour l'esquiver, car l'attaque se répandait en profondeur grâce à l'élément conducteur. Il fut presque aussitôt paralysé, immobile au milieu du bassin.

\- Exactement ce que je désirais, commenta Jimmy. Lainie, profite de ce répit pour emmagasiner de l'énergie avec Chargeur. Ensuite, utilise Coup d'Jus.

Le Lainergie s'entoura d'un halo doré durant une longue minute, avant de libérer la puissance accumulée à travers une attaque dévastatrice. Le pokémon de Sandra se remit en mouvement, mais ce ne fut que pour remonter à la surface en flottant, les yeux clos, vaincu.

\- Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement ! s'exclama la Championne, vexée, tout en faisant signe à l'arbitre de refermer le bassin. Je suis loin d'avoir dit mon dernier mot. Draco, en avant !

\- Lainie, Rayon Gemme.

\- Protège-toi avec Mur Lumière.

Une barrière translucide s'éleva devant le dragon et renvoya l'attaque à celui qui l'avait lancée. Comme Jimmy n'y était pas préparé, il ne put demander à son pokémon d'esquiver. En dépit de cela, le Lainergie se releva : ses capacités défensives semblaient redoutables.

\- Sandra ! s'écria Cassy qui venait d'avoir une idée, avant de songer qu'elle aurait peut-être dû se mordre la langue au lieu d'intervenir. Les Wattouat et leurs évolutions sont extrêmement chatouilleux.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ? aboya la Championne.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais tint tout de même compte de la remarque de Cassy. Elle envoya Draco à la rencontre de leur adversaire, qu'il effleura aux endroits les plus sensibles : sur le ventre, sous les pattes, dans le cou... Le Lainergie ne tarda pas à s'effondrer sur le sol en se tortillant et en poussant de petits cris identiques à des rires.

\- Qu'on en termine ! Queue de Fer, maintenant !

Le dragon se redressa de toute sa hauteur et souleva l'extrémité de son corps qui se raffermit pour frapper le Lainergie. Cette fois, le coup eut raison de lui, sous le regard dépité de son dresseur. Jimmy saisit sa dernière pokéball, qui renfermait un Granbull.

\- Spike, je te choisis ! Commence avec Crocs-Givre.

Les babines du gigantesque molosse se recouvrirent d'une fine pellicule cristallisée, juste avant de se refermer sur le corps du Draco qui avait pourtant serpenté à vive allure pour tenter de les esquiver. Le pokémon le projeta au loin tandis que son corps fin s'immobilisait, gelé. Pris au piège dans la glace, il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Sers-toi de Bélier tant qu'il ne peut pas l'éviter.

\- Que tu crois, brava Sandra, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Queue de Fer de nouveau !

L'attaque réussit, pas sur la cible adverse, cette fois, mais sur lui-même. Draco se servit de sa puissance de frappe pour exploser la prison froide qui le retenait à temps pour échapper à l'action de son ennemi. Le Granbull, ne pouvant s'arrêter à cause de l'élan en voyant sa cible partie, heurta le mur avec son crâne, le marbrant d'une profonde fissure. Confus, il se redressa en chancelant.

\- Prêt ? s'enquit la Championne pendant que son pokémon prenait une posture d'attaque. Ultralaser !

Bien que la puissante capacité ait atteint son objectif, elle ne suffit pas à mettre K.O le Granbull. Celui-ci était à bout de force, cependant, et les deux combattants savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que la victoire serait acquise par Sandra d'ici quelques minutes tout au plus. Une dernière attaque Draco-Rage eut finalement raison du molosse, trop faible pour l'esquiver.

\- Granbull est hors-combat ! annonça l'arbitre en soulevant bien haut le drapeau rouge. Sandra a gagné. Jimmy, je suis désolée, mais tu n'obtiendras pas le badge Lever aujourd'hui.

\- Ni jamais, lança la dracologue en arquant les sourcils. Il faudra faire beaucoup mieux que ce pitoyable étalage de ton incompétence si tu veux un jour espérer me battre.

Cassy vit Sandra toiser son adversaire avec mépris au moment de lui serrer la main, passage oblige après la fin d'un match officiel. La jeune fille avait beau savoir qu'elle devrait apprendre à accepter la Championne telle qu'elle était, avec ses nombreux défauts, elle ne pouvait pas tolérer ce comportement. Sandra avait l'expérience des années alors que ce dresseur n'était qu'un novice. Son combat aurait pu être bien pire, or il avait admirablement résisté, parvenant même à vaincre l'un de ses pokémon.

Cassy garda toutefois ses griefs pour elle, car elle ne voulait pas risquer de dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait très certainement déplu à la dracologue. Pour le moment, elle avait besoin de son aide et de ses connaissances. Elle devrait donc prendre sur elle et supporter son attitude si elle désirait rester à l'Arène d'Ébènelle. Sa survie en dépendait.


	58. Chapitre 58 : Titanium

Dès que le dresseur vaincu eut quitté la salle, Cassy descendit des gradins pour rejoindre Sandra sur le terrain. La dracologue raccrochait ses pokéball à sa combinaison. Elle lui adressa un regard méprisant lorsque l'adolescente arriva à sa hauteur, mâchant toujours son chewing-gum avec une extrême arrogance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâcha-t-elle, accompagnant sa question d'un regard blasé.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir ici à neuf heures tapantes !

\- Oui, et alors ?

Cassy, abasourdie, ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle chercha quelque chose à répliquer, car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Sandra à agir de façon aussi versatile, mais celle-ci s'éloignait déjà vers la partie habitation de l'Arène.

\- C'est tout ? s'écria la jeune fille au moment où la Championne s'apprêtait à disparaître. Vous avez exigé ma présence dans l'unique but de vous voir disputer un match ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à autre chose, peut-être ?

\- Un peu, quand même.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sandra. Contrairement à toi, ma petite, je ne suis pas inconsciente. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lâcher une mioche qui ne connaît rien à rien avec un Draco furieux et non dressé dans une salle.

\- Si vous commenciez par cesser de me traiter comme une idiote, ce serait un bon début.

\- Si tu n'en étais pas une, ce réflexe me viendrait beaucoup moins facilement.

\- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi ! Apprenez-moi ! C'est tout ce que je vous demande, et c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

La dracologue fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas pour se placer face à Cassy, les mains sur les hanches, le visage à une dizaine de centimètres du sien. Elle n'était guère plus grande que la jeune fille, mais elle n'en paraissait non pas moins impressionnante. La colère qui assombrissait son regard laissa soudain place à ce qui ressemblait à de la malice. Avec un sourire en coin, Sandra susurra :

\- Vas-y. Appelle donc ton dragon, histoire que je vois un peu comment tu te débrouilles.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Cassy. Comme ça ? Sans... Sans...

\- Sans quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous n'avez pas des conseils à me donner, avant ? Un peu de théorie ?

\- La théorie, c'est pour les couards, ou ceux qui se croient assez intelligents pour privilégier l'esprit à l'instinct. Tu pourras étudier des centaines de livres au point de tous les connaître par cœur, si un pokémon a envie de te lancer un Ultralaser en se matérialisant devant toi, il le fera. Même moi, je suis passée par là.

\- Mais... Et si..., bredouilla Cassy.

\- Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. Je fais un effort colossal en te tolérant ici, dans mon Arène, et encore plus en acceptant de te dispenser mon savoir. En contrepartie, je suis en droit d'exiger certaines choses. Pour commencer, je veux que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil, et ce quoi que je te demande.

Sandra et Cassy se bravèrent mutuellement du regard, avant que l'adolescente finisse par détourner les yeux en premier. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix : elle devait se plier à la volonté de la dracologue, sans quoi cette dernière serait tout à fait capable de lui ordonner de quitter l'Arène.

Elle glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le métal froid de la pokéball. Avec son pouce, elle pressa le bouton qui permit au volume de la sphère de s'accroître. Cassy n'était pas vraiment familière de la manipulation, mais elle avait vu Régis exécuter ce geste à maintes reprises.

\- Draco, en avant ! s'écria-t-elle, et le pokémon se matérialisa dans un éclair de lumière rouge.

La créature commença par dérouler son long corps sinueux avant de se tourner vers Cassy, qui avait pâlit. Son malaise s'intensifia lorsqu'il rampa dans sa direction. Elle n'était pas rassurée, à juste titre. Une fois à hauteur de ses chevilles, le dragon tenta de lui infliger plusieurs coups de queue, qu'elle esquiva en réalisant de petits bonds. Il essaya même, à deux reprises de lui mordre les mollets.

\- Alors ? lança Sandra. Tu te crois toujours aussi maligne ?

L'adolescente voulut rappeler Draco dans sa pokéball, mais il était si rapide qu'il parvint à se placer hors d'atteinte du jet lumineux. Cassy décida de refaire un essai, mais sa main tremblait tellement que la sphère bicolore lui échappa et roula sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? paniqua-t-elle, en évitant de croiser le regard mauvais que le dragon avait fixé sur elle.

\- Assumer les conséquences de ta stupidité, rétorqua la Championne.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais prête, je...

\- Non, en effet, tu ne l'es pas. Et après ce que je viens de voir, je doute que tu le sois jamais. Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'une dracologue, même novice. Ces créatures ont le sens du respect, or tu n'en inspires aucun. Qui aurait envie d'écouter une gamine ratatinée par la peur, incapable de faire face à un Draco sans tressaillir ?

\- C'est... Je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont il m'a chargée, dans la caverne. Je sais de quoi il est capable.

\- Non, tu n'en sais strictement rien. Les dragons, c'est comme tout dans la vie : soit tu croques, soit tu es croquée. Pour les maîtriser, le mieux encore est de devenir comme eux. Fort, exalté, solide, inébranlable...

\- Devenir... un dragon, murmura Cassy, plus en écho aux paroles de Lilith qu'à celles de Sandra.

Sans cesser de reculer pour se maintenir à distance raisonnable du Draco qui serpentait toujours autour d'elle en faisant claquer ses mâchoires, elle détourna ses yeux de lui pour les ramener sur la Championne.

\- Comment puis-je y parvenir ?

\- Il faut t'endurcir. Et apprendre à écouter. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, sans poser de question et sans rechigner, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver. Les dragons sont difficiles à dresser, mais une fois que tu as acquis leur loyauté, ils ne te la reprendront jamais, à condition que tu les traites toujours en égaux. Ils se battront jusqu'à la mort, s'il le faut. À toi de voir si tu es prête à m'obéir et à ne reculer devant rien pour atteindre ton objectif.

\- Je ne demande que ça, assura Cassy.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je veux que tu réalises une étude pointue et minutieuse sur toutes les espèces de dragon répertoriées à ce jour. Si tu fais moins de douze pages recto-verso, je considèrerai que ce travail n'est pas sérieux et je te passerai dehors, car j'ai horreur de perdre mon temps avec des personnes qui manquent de motivation.

\- Il le sera. Pour quand le voulez-vous ?

\- Demain, annonça Sandra avec le plus grand sérieux. Demain matin, à la première heure.

Cassy fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche pour protester contre ce délai trop bref, mais elle se mordit la langue pour s'en empêcher. Son instinct lui soufflait que c'était précisément ce que la Championne attendait. Elle venait de la placer sur le fil du rasoir et, au moindre faux pas, elle n'hésiterait pas à la chasser.

\- Ce sera fait, promit-elle, tout en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir réussir dans un laps de temps aussi réduit.

Sandra ramassa la pokéball qui gisait par terre et rappela Draco à l'intérieur, qui disparu de la même façon qu'il s'était matérialisé. Elle renvoya ensuite la sphère à Cassy, qui la rattrapa au vol. Elle faillit la manquer, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard condescendant.

\- Sors d'ici, à présent. D'autres challengers vont arriver et c'est pour moi qu'ils viennent, pas pour une novice. Quant à moi, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ce que tu me rendes ce dossier, pas même pour les repas. Débrouille-toi.

Cassy se mordit derechef pour s'imposer le silence et elle se demanda si cela n'allait pas rapidement devenir un tic dont elle ne pourrait plus se passer. Si elle ne voulait pas finir avec l'intérieur de la bouche en sang, il faudrait qu'elle travaille son self-control, mais en compagnie de Sandra, cela s'annonçait plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Je la déteste !

De retour dans la bibliothèque, Cassy tira une chaise et se laissa tomber à côté de Sylvain, le visage entre les mains. L'adolescent interrompit sa lecture pour se tourner vers elle et s'enquérir de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de combat. Elle lui fit un rapide résumé, sans se donner la peine de masquer le mépris que la dracologue lui inspirait.

\- Elle a eu la main lourde, affirma le Topdresseur lorsqu'elle évoqua l'étude qu'elle avait à rendre pour le lendemain. Tu vas devoir œuvrer sans discontinuer si tu veux finir dans les temps. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Si tu le fais, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle s'en apercevra, et je crois que ce sera encore pire.

\- C'est vrai, mais rien ne m'empêche de te recommander quelques livres qui te seront utiles. J'en ai déjà feuilleté pas mal depuis que je suis ici, et je pense savoir lesquels pourront te servir.

\- En effet, ça me serait d'un grand secours. Je te remercie, Sylvain.

Il secoua la tête pour lui indiquer que ce n'était rien, puis se leva pour parcourir les étagères des yeux. Elles s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond et, bien qu'il soit plus grand que Cassy, il dut monter sur un petit escabeau pliable pour atteindre les ouvrages les plus hauts placés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille tenait entre ses bras toutes sortes de livres. _Dragons et double-type_ , _Encyclopédie des dragons_ , _Les dragons selon les régions_... Ses muscles menaçaient de faillir sous tout ce poids quand Sylvain compléta la pile avec un _Traité de dracologie antique_ , en concluant qu'il s'agissait du dernier.

\- Je ne la comprends pas, marmonna Cassy en les déposant sur la table de travail que son nouvel ami n'occupait pas. Elle commence par me dire que la théorie, c'est pour les couards, puis elle me réclame ce dossier. Où est sa logique ?

\- C'est ta détermination que Sandra cherche à éprouver. L'apprentissage d'un dracologue est long et complexe, elle veut probablement s'assurer que tu ne baisseras pas les bras au premier obstacle.

\- Le premier obstacle, c'est elle... Si j'ai pu tenir toute une conversation avec elle sans essayer de l'étrangler, c'est preuve que ma détermination est infaillible, non ?

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Sylvain avec un éclat de rire.

Celui de Cassy lui fit écho et, après avoir trouvé de quoi écrire dans un tiroir, elle se mit à l'ouvrage. Pendant un moment, elle eut l'impression d'être de retour au Bourg-Palette, où elle assistait parfois Régis dans ses recherches scientifiques. Au début dépaysée après avoir quitté sa ferme, elle s'était vite habituée à sa nouvelle existence, d'abord à l'École de dresseurs de Jadielle, puis au laboratoire du professeur Chen.

Elle espérait en faire de même ici. Sandra était insupportable, mais Sylvain était sympathique et, tant qu'il serait là, Cassy aurait quelqu'un avec qui bavarder allègrement, comme elle le faisait autrefois avec son meilleur ami.

\- D'après toi, est-ce que je dois composer des alexandrins ? demanda-t-elle au Topdresseur, après avoir noirci deux feuilles de notes. J'ai peur qu'elle me reproche d'avoir fait dans la simplicité s'il n'y a pas de vers.

Là encore, cette remarque déclencha leur hilarité. Sylvain répondit quelque chose, mais Cassy ne l'écouta pas. Elle avait recouvré brutalement son sérieux au moment de consulter l'index du _Traité de dracologie antique_ , où une section était consacrée à Giratina.


	59. Chapitre 59 : Kill for lies

À la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, Cassy avalait les pages traitant de Giratina. Si la plupart des informations contenues dans cet ouvrage ne lui apprenaient rien de nouveau, l'auteur avait eu le mérite de se montrer aussi objectif que possible dans ses propos. Il ne présentait pas forcément le Dragon sous un mauvais jour, mais de façon plus nuancée.

L'adolescente apprit ainsi que le calendrier en usage devait son commencement, son an 0, à la première venue de Giratina dans le monde d'en bas. C'était lui qui avait révélé aux Hommes l'existence des dieux et, durant un temps, il avait continué à leur rendre visite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se volatilise, ce qui faisait probablement écho à son bannissement dans le Monde Inversé.

En dépit de cela, il n'en était pas moins décrit comme un traître qui se serait mutiné contre Arceus, ce que Lilith avait démenti lors de leur dernière conversation, arguant que son union avec le maître des dimensions était la seule véritable cause du conflit ayant déchiré les légendaires.

Sa lecture achevée, Cassy referma le livre d'un geste sec et l'abandonna sur sa table de nuit, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Elle tira sa couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, installa confortablement son oreiller et, épuisée car il était plus de deux heures du matin, ferma les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit sur un épais nuage brumeux qui l'enveloppait entièrement. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa lecture, mais Cassy avait le pressentiment, avant même de s'endormir, qu'elle se retrouverait ici, dans les limbes. Lilith n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser tranquille ; elle voulait avoir le dernier mot, comme toujours.

\- T'es-tu enfin calmée, petite insolente ? demanda la Première en émergeant du brouillard et des ténèbres.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- Je constate que non.

L'une comme l'autre, elles se bravèrent du regard, les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires serrées. Aucune ne voulait être celle qui baisserait les yeux en premier. Elles s'observèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une minute, jusqu'à ce que les babines de Lilith se retroussent pour former un sourire.

\- Et réfléchir ? s'enquit-elle. As-tu eu le temps de le faire ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- De tout. D'Arceus, de Giratina... De moi. As-tu pris suffisamment de recul pour te faire un avis sur la situation ou es-tu encore trop enracinée dans tes vieilles croyances ?

\- Je... J'aime mieux ne pas y penser. En revanche...

\- Oui ? insista Lilith, qui semblait prête à tirer les paroles de la gorge de Cassy pour la pousser à s'exprimer plus vite.

\- Vous aviez raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison. À quel sujet ?

\- Moi. Sandra a dit la même chose que vous, qu'il fallait que je devienne un dragon. J'en suis donc arrivée à penser que, en dépit de tous vos défauts et du dégoût manifeste que vous m'inspirez, vos conseils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça.

\- Ils sont même très bons, il n'appartient qu'à toi de le voir. Tu es jeune, Cassy, et malgré les épreuves que tu as déjà traversées, tu es loin d'avoir découvert toute la cruauté que la vie nous réserve. J'ai des siècles d'existence de plus que toi, je sais donc de quoi je parle.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait que...

\- Que quoi ? Qu'à tes yeux, je suis une démone ? Tu as été élevée dans une conviction erronée de ce que sont le bien et le mal. Je suis loin d'être une sainte, mais c'est le cas de chacun d'entre nous. Aucun n'est blanc comme neige, nous avons tous notre part d'ombre. La seule différence, c'est qu'Arceus, lui, n'a jamais payé pour ses fautes.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je me retrouve impliquée dans cette histoire, marmonna Cassy. Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Être mêlée aux querelles du Créateur est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

\- Ce que nous avons convenu. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer à l'avenir, effectuer ton apprentissage à Ébènelle ne sera pas vain. C'est ce dont tu as besoin pour survivre, car je ne pourrai pas te sauver la vie à chaque fois. Si tu as pu t'échapper au Bourg-Palette, c'est autant grâce à moi que grâce à la chance, mais elle ne te sourira pas toujours.

\- Et si... Et si, en essayant de devenir un dragon, je me perds en chemin ?

Lilith jaugea l'adolescente du regard, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il avait perdu sa félinité et, pour la première fois, Cassy crut voir passer dans ses yeux un éclat de douceur et de compassion. Il disparut néanmoins aussi vite qu'il s'était manifesté.

\- Toi et moi, nous nous ressemblons bien plus que tu veux le croire, avoua la femme. J'étais comme toi, au début. Je faisais confiance à Arceus et j'étais convaincue qu'il avait de l'affection pour moi, mais un jour, tout a basculé. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule, et Giratina a été là. Je me suis raccrochée à lui, tout comme tu t'es raccrochée à ton ami Régis. Quand Arceus l'a appris, il m'a exilée dans ton monde, un monde dur et inhospitalier pour moi, l'humaine d'en haut. Si je n'avais pas eu la volonté de retrouver mon mari à n'importe quel prix, j'aurais sûrement baissé les bras à maintes reprises. Ce qui compte, dans la vie, au-delà du bien et du mal, c'est la motivation qui nous pousse à agir. Toi et moi, nous sommes toutes les deux portées par la vengeance. Nous voulons prendre notre revanche sur ceux qui ont brisé notre existence.

Cassy prit une profonde inspiration. Bien qu'elle désapprouve toujours une partie de ce qu'était Lilith, elle commençait à la voir sous un autre angle. Un peu plus... humaine, en quelque sorte. Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais elle venait encore de viser juste en établissant ce parallèle entre elles.

\- Et si je renonce ? demanda la jeune fille. Si je refuse de m'impliquer dans cette histoire ?

\- Renoncer ? Tu as déjà essayé, Cassy. Et si tu as replongé, ce n'est pas parce que tes ennemis t'ont retrouvée, mais parce que tu t'es aperçue que tu n'étais pas à ta place, au Bourg-Palette. Tu m'as dit il y a un instant que tu avais peur de te perdre, mais t'es-tu jamais trouvée ?

L'adolescente frissonna lorsque Lilith saisit son poignet et retroussa la manche de la chemise qu'elle portait pour dévoiler son glyphe. Du bout de ses ongles acérés, elle le caressa.

\- Tu as été marquée, Cassy. Ton destin est tracé d'avance et tu ne peux y échapper. Il finira toujours par te rattraper.

L'intéressée ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle avait déjà tenté d'interroger Lilith à ce sujet, mais cette dernière avait refusé de répondre à ses questions, indiquant qu'elle n'était pas encore de taille à entendre la vérité. Pour s'en montrer digne, Cassy devrait s'affermir.

\- Nous ne nous verrons plus avant un moment, lâcha soudain la Première. Voilà qui devrait te réjouir, non ?

\- Certes, mais pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'avez plus rien à me dire ?

\- Non. Parce que ton organisme commence à lutter contre le poison qui coule dans tes veines.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Cassy.

\- Il y a deux ans, lorsque tu te trouvais aux Colonnes Lances, mon Séviper t'a mordue. C'est grâce à son venin, légèrement modifié par Darkrai, que je peux pénétrer tes rêves et te parler. Il établit une sorte de lien entre ton esprit et le Monde Inversé.

\- S'il se dissipe, pourquoi ai-je été souffrante, la nuit précédente ?

\- Justement parce que ton corps résiste à ses effets. Je n'avais encore jamais testé ce poison sur un humain et je ne pensais pas qu'il durerait aussi longtemps. Tu vas encore te sentir très mal, quand tu vas revenir à toi, or tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour ton entraînement. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas continuer à t'attirer ici.

\- Je...

Cassy n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre sa phrase, car les contours de Lilith étaient déjà en train de devenir flous. Elle oublia d'ailleurs ce qu'elle voulait dire tandis qu'elle sentait une force occulte l'arracher aux limbes pour le ramener dans son corps.

Elle cligna faiblement des paupières. Allongée sur son lit, le visage orienté vers le plafond, elle avait l'impression que tous ses muscles étaient ankylosés, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de trembler. Elle attendit que cette sensation s'estompe un peu pour se lever. Les jambes flageolantes, son équilibre était précaire.

Elle prit appui sur les murs et sur le mobilier pour s'aider à tenir debout jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle se désaltéra au robinet. Elle se passa ensuite de l'eau sur le visage et cela lui fit tant de bien qu'elle décida de prendre une douche, bien qu'il soit cinq heures du matin. En plus de la tonifier, le jet la débarrassa de la sueur qui rendait sa peau moite et collante.

Emmitouflée dans son peignoir, Cassy regagna son lit, mais ne se recoucha pas tout de suite. Elle était encore secouée, nauséeuse, et n'avait plus sommeil. Elle cala son crâne dans le creux de sa main. Ses cheveux à la fausse couleur rousse étaient humides, en raison de l'eau qui les avait éclaboussés.

Elle jugea utile de s'accorder un moment pour réfléchir et faire le point sur la situation, sans quoi elle avait le sentiment que sa tête risquait d'exploser. Elle était loin de tout savoir et, pour l'heure, Lilith ne voulait rien lui révéler, mais elle pouvait toujours établir de nouvelles déductions, comme elle le faisait autrefois.

Tous ces éléments étaient forcément liés, même si elle ignorait de quelle façon. Elle était persuadée que ce n'était pas un hasard si Éric avait mené des recherches sur les Gijinkas. La reine des Succubes et des Incubes lui était-elle apparue en rêve, à lui aussi ? Cassy se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir songé à poser la question à Lilith. Ne le lui aurait-elle toutefois pas dit, si cela avait été le cas ?

Toujours était-il qu'Éric enquêtait à ce propos avant sa disparition et celle de leurs parents. Là encore, y avait-il un rapport ? Se pouvait-il que ce soit pour cette raison que des gens s'en soient pris à leur famille ? Comment auraient-ils pu savoir ce sur quoi l'adolescent travaillait, cependant ?

Cassy ne se souvenait pas très bien des notes de son frère, qu'Émilien avait partiellement déchiffrées des mois plus tôt et qu'elle avait brûlées à son retour de Sinnoh, mais elle se remémorait certains détails, qui prenaient désormais tout leur sens. La première humaine, Giratina et le Monde Inversé, les Gijinkas... Éric connaissait la vérité à leur sujet.

Restaient les glyphes. Dix-sept types de pokémon. Dix-sept symboles, que son aîné avait représentés. Pour le moment, Cassy n'en avait croisé que quatre. Le sien, naturellement, mais aussi ceux de Lilith, Sven et Léa. La Première venait à l'instant de lui affirmer qu'elle ne pouvait plus échapper à son destin. En allait-il de même pour eux ?

Dans ce cas, à quelle destinée étaient-ils promis ? Lilith semblait redoutable et Sven paraissait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac, mais Léa... Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une petite fille fragile et innocente. Cassy frissonna à la pensée de toutes les horreurs qui pouvaient la guetter. Elle espérait que Cynthia gardait encore un œil sur elle, même après tout ce temps, et surtout qu'elle saurait la protéger en cas de nécessité.

Tandis qu'elle se rallongeait, le regard de l'adolescente se posa sur la pile de feuilles abandonnée sur son bureau. C'était le dossier que Sandra lui avait réclamé et qu'elle avait pu finir dans les temps, au prix d'un travail acharné et fastidieux qui n'était probablement qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'elle aurait à endurer à l'Arène.

Malgré cela, Cassy esquissa un sourire. À défaut de comprendre ce qui l'entourait, elle avait un objectif, celui de s'affirmer en tant que dragon. Qui sait ? Peut-être que tout lui paraîtrait plus clair lorsqu'elle l'aurait accompli. Rassérénée par cette pensée, elle parvint à se rendormir, profitant du peu de temps qu'il lui restait.


	60. Chapitre 60 : Soldiers

Cassy n'avait pas meilleure mine que la veille au moment de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Le manque de sommeil rendait blafard son teint naturellement pâle et ses cernes ressortaient plus encore. Sylvain lui jeta un regard compatissant, au contraire de Sandra qui l'ignora avec application.

L'adolescente étouffa un bâillement dans le creux de son coude, puis marcha vers elle pour déposer sans ménagement un paquet de feuilles, maintenues ensemble par un trombone, juste sous son nez. La dracologue les dédaigna, préférant déclarer avec sa condescendance habituelle :

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un travail bâclé, écrit en grosses lettres pour tenir plus de place et renfermant des informations plus que douteuses ?

\- Si le lire ne requiert pas un trop grand effort de votre part, vous verrez que j'ai accompli du mieux possible ce que vous exigiez de moi en un temps aussi limité. J'ai fait des recherches sur toutes les espèces de dragons répertoriées à ce jour, et même une extension sur les légendaires Palkia, Dialga et Giratina.

Sandra jouait avec l'un des coins du papier, qu'elle caressait avec la pointe de son doigt. Cassy se détourna d'elle pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur et se servir un jus d'Oran tonifiant, tout en programmant la machine à café pour qu'elle lui prépare un chocolat chaud. Sylvain lui ayant gardé quelques croissants, elle pourrait les tremper dedans.

Elle prit place sur une chaise au moment où la Championne se levait de la sienne, le dossier à la main. Cassy s'attendait à une remarque désobligeante de sa part, mais Sandra n'en fit rien.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la poubelle, dont elle pressa la pédale avec la pointe du pied, ouvrant le couvercle. À l'intérieur du compartiment métallique, au milieu des épluchures et autres emballages, elle jeta le travail de l'adolescente. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de le lire.

Cassy serra les poings, prenant sur elle pour réprimer sa fureur. Elle avait passé des heures à rédiger cette étude, au point de ne plus sentir les muscles de son poignet qui manipulait le stylo, et Sandra n'en avait finalement que faire.

\- C'était bien la peine de me demander ça, grogna-t-elle. À quoi ça servait, hormis à gaspiller de l'encre et du papier ?

\- À te faire obéir. Et puisque tu as enfin accompli quelque chose correctement, au lieu d'échouer de façon lamentable, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante de ton apprentissage. Monte te changer et passe une tenue dans laquelle tu seras plus à l'aise pour faire du sport.

\- Une tenue ?

\- Un survêtement et des baskets, tu connais ? aboya Sandra.

Cassy avait effectivement un survêtement dans ses affaires, qui avait appartenu à Régis et qu'elle avait reprisé pour qu'il ne soit pas trop grand, mais dans sa hâte de quitter le Bourg-Palette, elle n'avait pas pensé à emporter une autre paire de chaussures que ses bottes de cheval.

\- Je n'ai pas de baskets.

Sandra poussa un soupir exagéré en plaquant une main sur son front. Elle jouait si bien la comédie qu'elle aurait dû envisager de pratiquer le théâtre, en parallèle à ses activités à l'Arène.

\- Qui est-ce qui m'a flanqué une fille pareille ? À quoi t'attendais-tu, en venant ici ? À dorer au soleil ? Dans ce cas, tu aurais mieux fait de te rendre à Irisia pour y élever des Krabby. Quelle pointure ?

\- Je... Quoi ?

\- Quelle est ta pointure ? répéta Sandra.

\- Trente-neuf.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais contrariante jusqu'au bout. Tu es plus petite que moi, mais tu trouves le moyen de chausser une taille de plus... Tu es exaspérante.

\- Je ne...

Cassy renonça à poursuivre sa phrase. La Championne semblait convaincue d'avoir toujours raison, quoi qu'elle dise et quel que soit le contexte. Comme si l'adolescente pouvait être tenue pour responsable de la profondeur de ses souliers... C'était absurde.

\- Je dois me rendre à Doublonville, en fin de semaine, pour rendre visite à une amie. Ce ne sont pas les magasins qui manquent, là-bas, alors tu en profiteras pour acheter tout ce qui te fait défaut.

\- Je l'accompagnerai, s'invita Sylvain. Elle est d'Azuria, elle risque de se perdre dans notre capitale si elle n'y a jamais mis les pieds.

\- Peu m'importe, tant que je ne vous ai pas dans les pattes, ni l'un ni l'autre. Quant à toi, gamine, je veux que tu me rejoignes dans deux heures devant l'Antre du Dragon. Tâche d'être ponctuelle.

Pendant que la Championne quittait la pièce, Cassy plongea les yeux dans son bol de chocolat chaud, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de s'y noyer. Sylvain tenta de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant, mais cela n'eut guère d'effet sur elle. Elle battit mollement des paupières, qui peinaient à rester ouvertes.

\- Tu devrais peut-être profiter de ces deux heures qu'elle t'accorde pour te reposer, suggéra le Topdresseur. Tu me parais encore plus fatiguée qu'hier.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, j'ai tout aussi mal dormi. Je ne peux cependant pas prendre le risque de monter me recoucher. Si j'arrive en retard, elle...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me chargerai de te réveiller.

\- Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ? Parce que si tu oublies...

\- Je n'oublierai pas, assura Sylvain. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Confiance... Voilà un mot que Cassy n'avait pas l'habitude d'employer, ni même d'entendre, mais une voix lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait s'en remettre à l'adolescent. Il l'avait déjà beaucoup aidé depuis qu'elle était à l'Arène, en la conseillant pour se faire accepter par Sandra et en lui fournissant les livres pour son exposé que la dracologue n'avait même pas feuilleté.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle au moment où ils se levaient tous deux pour débarrasser la table. Dis... À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de m'obliger à faire, cette fois-ci ? Elle a parlé de l'Antre du Dragon, et... Honnêtement, j'appréhende un peu.

\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle cherche : t'effrayer. Elle va probablement t'ordonner de pénétrer dans la caverne et attendre que tu craques ou que tu sois en danger pour intervenir. C'est tout à fait son style.

\- Voilà qui est extrêmement rassurant, marmotta Cassy.

Sylvain l'escorta jusqu'à l'escalier, au pied duquel ils se séparèrent. Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque, tandis que la jeune fille rejoignait sa chambre à l'étage. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se déshabiller et retira juste ses bottes avant de se coucher à plat ventre sur son lit. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que le sommeil vienne la cueillir : épuisée comme elle l'était, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le Topdresseur tint parole. Une demi-heure avant que Cassy doive rejoindre Sandra, il toqua à sa porte, d'abord doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis un peu plus fort. Nichée au creux des couvertures, l'adolescente n'avait pas très envie de se lever. Cette sieste avait été courte, mais agréable.

À contrecœur, elle s'arracha à la tiédeur des draps. Son corps était engourdi par la position qu'elle avait prise pour sommeiller et elle dut patienter quelques minutes avant que ses muscles cessent d'être ankylosés. Elle décrocha la cape de Sven du portemanteau, car elle savait qu'il faisait froid dans l'Antre du Dragon, et quitta sa chambre.

\- Tu as pu te reposer ? interrogea Sylvain qui avait patienté, adossé au mur.

\- Oui, merci. Je me sens de taille à affronter Sandra, à présent.

\- Tu aurais plutôt dû prendre un imperméable. Il pleut des cordes, dehors, et tu vas vite être trempée.

\- Oh... Ce n'est pas grave, assura Cassy. Cette cape en a vue d'autres, et moi aussi. Ce n'est pas une petite averse qui va nous faire peur.

\- En effet, c'est toujours moins intimidant que Sandra.

L'adolescente eut un sourire et, parvenue au rez-de-chaussée, refusa que Sylvain aille plus loin avec elle. Il était inutile de se tremper à deux, d'autant que le Topdresseur n'avait rien à faire dehors.

\- Puisses-tu survivre aux épreuves de Sandra ! lui cria-t-il tandis que Cassy lui adressait un signe de la main, avant que le rideau aqueux devienne trop épais pour leur permettre de se distinguer.

La pluie était glacée, mais après plusieurs nuits passées à la belle étoile, la jeune fille avait cessé d'être frileuse. Elle suivit un chemin presque invisible à cause des mauvaises herbes et des flaques qui le recouvraient, jusqu'à l'Antre du Dragon. Comme Sandra lui avait dit de l'attendre devant, et non dedans, elle patienta sur la rive du bassin. Elle n'était de toute façon pas pressée de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Entre une averse et une horde agressive de pokémon sauvages, Cassy choisissait sans hésiter la première option.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna une voix.

L'adolescente sursauta et vit Sandra apparaître dans son champ de vision, réduit par les conditions climatiques. Elle était tout aussi mouillée qu'elle et ses longs cheveux turquoise collaient à sa peau. Elle les repoussa dans son dos, puis essuya son visage ruisselant d'un revers de la main.

\- Quoi ? fit Cassy, convaincue d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Déshabille-toi. À moins que tu préfères plonger avec tes vêtements.

D'un geste, la Championne désigna le bassin. C'était donc cela, qu'elle avait en tête ? L'obliger à nager dans une eau glacée, alors que les températures extérieures ne devaient pas excéder les deux ou trois degrés ? Cassy l'observa en se demandant si, plutôt qu'être exécrable, elle n'était pas tout simplement folle.

\- Vous avez l'intention de me...

\- Rappelle-toi la conversation que nous avons eue hier, coupa Sandra. J'ordonne, tu exécutes et tu ne poses pas de question, car j'ai horreur de ça.

L'adolescente étudia à tour de rôle la mare, puis la dracologue. Elle savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle allait devoir obéir si elle ne voulait échapper à des représailles. D'une main tremblante, elle défit l'attache en argent de sa cape, qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle tenta de se réconforter en songeant que son corps n'avait pas été épargné par l'eau et que cela rendrait moins terrible un plongeon dans ce bain glacé.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Sandra. On ne va pas y passer la journée, si ?

Cassy retira ses bottes et ses chaussettes, qu'elle laissa à l'intérieur, afin de conserver au moins quelque chose au sec. Au moment de déboutonner sa chemise, ses doigts se firent plus hésitants. Si elle l'ôtait, il n'y aurait plus rien pour masquer son glyphe aux yeux de la Championne.

\- Tant pis, tu l'auras voulu.

Le temps que Cassy réagisse, Sandra s'était rapprochée d'elle. Ses paumes frappèrent ses omoplates et la précipitèrent à travers la surface. Comme elle n'avait pas pu anticiper ce plongeon, elle n'avait pas pris d'inspiration et but la tasse lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans l'eau. En deux battements de jambes, elle remonta à l'air libre en crachant le liquide qui brûlait ses poumons.

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à la dracologue qui la fixait sans ciller depuis la rive, les mains sur les hanches. Ses prunelles bleues pétillaient d'un air amusé. Elle semblait prendre un plaisir sadique à malmener ainsi une jeune novice.

\- Mets la tête sous l'eau et restes-y le plus longtemps possible, exigea-t-elle. Et surtout, garde les yeux ouverts. C'est important de toujours visualiser son environnement.

Cassy emplit ses poumons d'oxygène, puis disparut de nouveau dans les profondeurs. Comme l'eau était douce, ses globes oculaires ne la piquèrent pas autant qu'elle le redoutait. Bien qu'il fasse nettement plus froid, cette baignade était moins terrible que la nage forcée qu'elle avait réalisée avec Sven lorsque le ferry à bord duquel ils voyageaient avait heurté un ban de Corayon, deux ans plus tôt.

Le fond du bassin était ténébreux et Cassy sentit à plusieurs reprises des algues chatouiller ses pieds nus. Elle n'était pas à son aise, ici, l'eau n'étant pas son élément favori, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à remonter déjà. Si elle le faisait, elle craignait de voir Sandra lui presser la tête à deux mains pour la contraindre à replonger.

Alors qu'elle observait la végétation sous-marine, pour le peu qu'elle parvenait à la distinguer, elle aperçut deux yeux luisants qui la scrutaient. Elle poussa un cri et du liquide s'engouffra dans sa gorge. Prise de panique, elle regagna la surface aussi vite qu'elle put, à grands renforts de mouvements désordonnés. Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle haletait.

\- Il y a quelque chose, là-dessous, lança-t-elle à Sandra.

\- Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des Magicarpe ? Retournes-y tout de suite !

À contrecœur, Cassy s'enfonça une encore une fois dans la mare. Elle aurait juré que quelque chose avait frôlé ses mollets au même moment, mais elle s'encouragea à ne pas angoisser inutilement. Elle ferma les paupières, en dépit des instructions de la Championne, puis les rouvrit dès qu'elle fut apaisée. Un Hyporoi hargneux se trouvait devant elle.

Elle réussit à se décaler de justesse vers la droite pour échapper à une attaque Bulle d'O, et comprit que c'était déjà cela qu'elle avait senti un instant auparavant. Cassy nagea dans la direction opposée au pokémon, mais il était bien trop rapide pour elle. Il la contourna et la chargea, percutant son ventre. Le choc expulsa l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons et l'adolescente bascula vers l'arrière. Tandis qu'elle sombrait loin de la surface, tout devint noir autour d'elle.


	61. Chapitre 61 : Le chemin

Quand Cassy reprit connaissance, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se remémora le bassin dans lequel Sandra l'avait poussée, et d'où quelqu'un l'avait sortie. Elle était étendue dans la boue, une position dont elle se serait volontiers passée, tandis que la pluie tombait sur son visage. Une violente quinte de toux la secoua, lui permettant de recracher toute l'eau qui s'était engouffrée dans ses poumons lorsqu'elle avait manqué de se noyer.

\- Aucun réflexe, commenta une voix qui gagnait progressivement en netteté. Et aucun instinct de survie non plus. C'est pitoyable.

Cassy tourna la tête sur le côté, où Sandra était assise à même le sol. Ses bottes étaient enfoncées dans la boue presque jusqu'à la cheville et ses vêtements s'étaient crottés au contact de la terre. Appuyée sur ses bras, elle étudiait l'adolescente et énumérait ses défauts au fur et à mesure.

\- Absence totale de réactivité... Tu n'es pas tout à fait un cas désespéré, mais tu désespéreras les autres bien avant qu'ils soient parvenus à faire quoi que ce soit de toi.

\- Vous dites ça uniquement parce que j'ai manqué de me faire tuer par un Hyporoi enragé ? demanda Cassy d'une voix rauque.

\- Non, parce que tu es nulle.

La jeune fille serra les dents. Elle n'était pas totalement remise, mais elle sauta tout de même sur ses pieds, ne souffrant que d'un léger déséquilibre. Sandra la suivit du regard sans bouger.

\- Vous êtes complètement cinglée, vous le savez, ça ? J'aurais pu me noyer dans votre fichu bassin ! Ça ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit que ça pouvait être dangereux pour moi ? Ou alors c'était votre but, peut-être ? Vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi !

\- Ne sois pas stupide, tu n'es pas assez importante pour que je m'abaisse à te tuer alors que d'autres personnes mériteraient bien plus de mourir de ma main. Pour ta gouverne, morveuse, je nage dans cette marre depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Je suis donc bien placée pour savoir que ça ne risque rien.

\- Rien ? Et le pokémon qui m'a attaquée, vous en faites quoi ?

\- À ton avis ? C'est moi l'ai placé là. Cet Hyporoi, c'est le mien. Je voulais voir quelle serait ta réaction face à lui, et comment tu allais t'en sortir.

\- Pour un peu, je ne m'en sortais pas du tout, répliqua Cassy. À cause de vous.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui t'a tirée de là, petit génie ? Même si je dois dire que je commence sérieusement à le regretter.

\- J'ai eu une peur bleue !

\- Ça, c'est déplorable, railla Sandra. Figure-toi que j'ai horreur des froussardes.

\- Dans ce cas, ne vous amusez pas à effrayer les gens de la sorte.

Furieuse, Cassy ramassa ses bottes qui gisaient encore par terre, mais ne prit pas la peine de les enfiler. Tout ce qu'elle ferait, ce serait salir l'intérieur, puisque ses pieds étaient brunis par la boue. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre la Championne et elle.

\- Je t'interdis de me tourner le dos de la sorte ! s'égosilla Sandra. Reviens ici tout de suite !

La jeune fille l'ignora. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui obéir, ni de faire le moindre effort supplémentaire. Elle avait voulu croire que, malgré son épouvantable caractère, la dracologue pour l'aider, mais en réalité, Cassy n'irait nulle part avec elle, sauf peut-être dans la tombe ou en prison pour l'avoir fatalement poussée dans la cage d'escalier de l'Arène.

Elle avançait toujours lorsqu'un Pistolet à O frôla son oreille. Émettant un grondement menaçant, elle fit volte-face. Sandra s'était levée et son Hyporoi, celui qui avait agressé l'adolescente, se tenait à ses côtés. Les yeux de Cassy les dardèrent de rayons meurtriers.

Lilith lui avait dit que, un jour ou l'autre, elle ressentirait au plus profond d'elle-même le besoin de faire du mal, de provoquer la souffrance de quelqu'un au point d'en retirer du plaisir. C'était ce qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Elle désirait vraiment se repaître de la douleur qu'elle infligerait à la Championne.

Elle lâcha ses chaussures, qui rebondirent à ses pieds en émettant un bruit spongieux, et porta sa main à sa ceinture, où elle avait clippé la seule pokéball qu'elle possédait. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle pressa le bouton central qui agrandit la sphère, puis la jeta devant elle. Draco se matérialisa.

Il orienta aussitôt son visage écailleux vers Cassy, mais ne l'attaqua pas comme il l'avait fait dans la salle de combat. Elle soutint son regard et eut le sentiment que le pokémon la jaugeait. Ils se livraient un affrontement silencieux, où aucun ne voulait céder. L'adolescente tentait de lui imposer son autorité par ce simple contact visuel, tandis qu'il refusait de se soumettre. Malgré sa détermination, le dragon finit par céder.

Son long cou se tordit pour lui permettre d'observer cette fois-ci Sandra et son partenaire. Cassy sentit l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines, tel un feu qui se répandrait sous sa peau pour lui fournir une énergie nouvelle. D'une voix claire, elle ordonna à Draco de lancer sa première attaque, Ouragan, que l'Hyporoi esquiva en plongeant dans le bassin.

\- Saute, et utilise Hydrocanon ! ordonna la Championne.

\- Contre-le avec Ultralaser !

Les deux puissants jets de pouvoir, l'un bleu, l'autre doré, se heurtèrent à mi-chemin et se neutralisèrent. Contre toute attente, Cassy, malgré son inexpérience, fut la plus prompte à réagir. Elle intima à Draco d'utiliser Hydroqueue pour faire sortir son adversaire de l'eau. L'Hyporoi de Sandra fut projeté sur la rive.

\- Queue de Fer ! exigea l'apprentie dresseuse.

L'hippocampe géant, moins rapide sur la terre ferme, ne put échapper à l'attaque qui le percuta violemment. Le dragon était sur le point de réitérer son Ultralaser pour l'achever quand Sandra rappela son partenaire dans sa pokéball. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres, dépourvu du dédain qu'elle avait affiché jusqu'à présent.

Cassy, que l'exaltation avait mise hors d'haleine, contempla à tour de rôle la Championne, la mare, son Draco, et enfin la sphère métallique qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts, si fermement que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Entrouvrant la bouche pour inspirer une grande bouffée d'air, elle ne prit vraiment conscience qu'à ce moment-là de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- C'était exactement ce que vous vouliez, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle. Vous avez passé deux jours à me provoquer ostensiblement pour que je m'emporte et que j'utilise Draco en me laissant dominer par la colère, et non par la peur. Vous aviez déjà tout calculé...

\- Beaucoup de gens ont du potentiel, mais la plupart du temps, il est enfoui si profondément qu'il leur faut des mois, voire des années avant de parvenir à le révéler. Chez d'autres, au contraire, le talent est instinctif. Il est là, et il suffit d'une pichenette pour le faire éclater de la plus prodigieuse des façons.

\- Ça veut dire que... vous tenez réellement à m'aider ?

D'un mouvement de la tête, Sandra l'invita à faire revenir Draco dans sa pokéball et, pendant que Cassy s'exécutait, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait. À présent que le frisson du combat était retombé, la jeune fille grelottait, transie de froid dans ses habits mouillés. Elle ne fut pas mécontente de voir la Championne lui proposer de regagner l'Arène. En chemin, elle lui confia :

\- Peter avait douze ans quand son Draco est devenu un Dracolosse, alors que mon Minidraco a cessé de m'obéir quand il a franchi son premier stade d'évolution. Il m'a fallu près de quatre ans pour remédier à ça, parce que je n'avais ni les compétences ni l'assurance de mon cousin. Et aujourd'hui encore, je paye le prix de cette différence de niveau. Il est Maître de la Ligue Indigo, tandis que je suis seulement responsable de cette Arène.

\- C'est pour ça que vous semblez le détester ? interrogea Cassy. Parce que vous l'enviez ?

\- Je mentirais en niant que tout ceci ne m'inspire pas une pointe de jalousie, mais ce n'est pas la vraie raison à ma colère. Ça ira beaucoup mieux le jour où quelqu'un remettra enfin Peter à sa place et le fera tomber de son piédestal pour le ramener sur la terre ferme, mais ce n'est pas en bonne voie.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est imbattable ?

\- Non, répondit Sandra, je pense qu'il peut être battu par la bonne personne. Depuis quelque temps, les journalistes se font de plus en plus insistants et réclament un match entre mon cousin et Cynthia Shirona. Le Maître de Sinnoh, je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler d'elle ?

\- Qui ne la connaîtrait pas ? répondit Cassy avec un sourire triste. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est meilleure que Peter ?

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, ou plutôt je l'espère. Elle n'est pas seulement une dresseuse d'exception, c'est aussi une brillante éleveuse, et contrairement à la plupart des Champions, elle n'a pas choisi de se spécialiser dans un type en particulier, ce qui lui offre beaucoup de possibilités.

\- Pourquoi dire que ce n'est pas en bonne voie, dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que, l'un comme l'autre, ils s'obstinent à refuser catégoriquement ce duel. En plus de se respecter mutuellement, ils ont chacun leurs propres supporters et ils ne veulent pas décevoir ceux du perdant. Ils préfèrent laisser planer le mystère et permettre à tous de se faire leur propre idée quant à qui est le meilleur des deux, sans jamais apporter la réponse.

Cassy ne releva pas, mais il était évident que sa préférence allait à sa grande amie Cynthia. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue combattre, hormis à de rares occasions à la télévision, mais elle avait envie de croire qu'elle vaincrait aisément Peter s'ils devaient un jour s'affronter.

\- Au fait, reprit Sandra, pourquoi les dragons ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi de te spécialiser dans les dragons ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas choisi ce type au hasard, en tirant à pile ou face, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... Euh...

\- Dans ma famille, c'est une tradition. Nous sommes tous dracologues, ou presque. Il y a de rares exceptions. Mais toi, je suppose qu'il y a une autre explication, puisque tu es une dresseuse novice.

\- Oui, je...

Cassy porta machinalement sa main à son avant-bras et, prenant conscience de son geste, fit mine d'arranger la position de sa manche. Elle réfléchit au mensonge qu'elle allait pouvoir donner, avant de s'apercevoir que, finalement, il s'agissait d'une version épurée de la vérité :

\- J'ai eu une révélation. C'est apparu un jour, comme ça, sans crier gare. Un peu comme... Je ne sais pas. Une illumination ?

« Ou une malédiction », songea-t-elle, car elle n'avait pas encore la réponse à cette question et Lilith avait refusé de la lui donner. Cette justification parut convaincre Sandra, qui hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle comprenait.

Cassy éprouva un certain amusement en songeant à l'expression qu'afficherait Sylvain lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées. Il resterait probablement sans voix. Quant à elle, elle était très heureuse de découvrir enfin le véritable visage de la Championne.

Grâce à Sandra, elle avait presque accompli un miracle en envoyant son Draco au combat et l'adolescente avait désormais la certitude de pouvoir s'en remettre totalement à elle pour son apprentissage. La dracologue n'était pas folle, bien au contraire : elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait.


	62. Chapitre 62 : On ne change pas

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se rendirent tous à Doublonville, comme Sandra le leur avait annoncé. Elle devait retrouver Blanche, la Championne locale, en début d'après-midi, aussi quittèrent-ils l'Arène après le déjeuner. Cassy se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir parcourir la distance qui les séparait de la capitale en aussi peu de temps, mais elle eut bientôt sa réponse.

Alors qu'elles patientaient devant le bâtiment, Sylvain les rejoignit aux côtés de son Kadabra. La créature se déplaçait lentement, semblant plus léviter que marcher. Ses yeux dévoilaient une profonde intelligence et une aura de puissance paraissait émaner d'elle.

\- Merci d'avoir proposé de nous téléporter, déclara la dracologue. Grâce à ça, nous serons sur place en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Cassy connaissait cette capacité, mais elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter. Certains pokémon psy, comme Abra et ses évolutions, la maîtrisaient dès la naissance, mais simplement pour eux-mêmes. Pour qu'un dresseur puisse en bénéficier, cela nécessitait un long entraînement.

Plus la distance à couvrir était grande ou plus le nombre de voyageurs était élevé et plus le risque de commettre une erreur était important. Le pokémon réapparaissait parfois au mauvais endroit, à mi-chemin ou encore dans une zone dangereuse, comme au-dessus de la mer, par exemple. Ses destinations étaient cependant limitées aux lieux qu'il avait déjà visités. La téléportation ne fonctionnait pas si le point d'arrivée était inconnu.

Cassy faisait confiance à Sylvain. Il n'aurait pas proposé d'utiliser ce moyen de transport s'il n'avait pas été sûr de sa fiabilité. Il prit la patte de Kadabra d'un côté et la main de la jeune fille de l'autre, tandis qu'elle-même saisissait celle de Sandra, formant ainsi une chaîne qu'ils lièrent en cercle. Le front du type psy s'illumina et le halo grandit, au point de les engloutir tous les trois.

Par réflexe, Cassy ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Ébènelle et la montagne sur le flanc de laquelle la ville était bâtie avaient disparu. Elles avaient laissé la place à une cité plus vaste, plus moderne, mais aussi plus animée et plus bruyante. Doublonville.

\- Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à dix-sept heures, indiqua Sandra, mais si vous avez terminé ce que vous avez à faire avant, vous pourrez me rejoindre à l'Arène. Sylvain, est-ce que tu sais où elle se situe ?

\- Dans les quartiers nord-est, non ?

\- Exactement. Blanche adore recevoir, alors n'hésitez pas. Elle vous servira sa spécialité, le chocolat chaud qui contient plus de sucre que de chocolat. Personnellement, je l'ai toujours trouvé imbuvable.

Sur une grimace, Sandra tourna les talons, sa cape flottant dans son sillage. Sylvain rappela son Kadabra dans sa pokéball, puis suggéra à Cassy de commencer par acheter toutes les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour son entraînement avant de lui faire visiter la ville, ce qu'elle approuva.

Elle fit l'acquisition du strict minimum dans un magasin d'articles de sport, soucieuse de ne pas dépenser toutes les économies qu'elle avait emportées avec elle en quittant le Bourg-Palette. Elle devait s'assurer de toujours conserver une petite réserve, au cas elle serait de nouveau contrainte de prendre la fuite, ce qu'elle n'espérait pas. Elle avait bien trop à accomplir à Ébènelle.

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour à la fête foraine ? lança joyeusement Sylvain. Leur grand-huit est impressionnant.

\- Un grand-huit ? répéta Cassy. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle n'avait jamais encore entendu ce mot saugrenu auparavant, mais comme son ami la fixait avec des yeux ronds, elle supposa qu'il devait être assez connu. Elle se mordit la langue, car elle avait l'impression d'être revenue aux premiers jours de sa nouvelle vie, à l'époque où tout ou presque lui était encore étranger.

\- Des montagnes russes, si tu préfères. Ces grands manèges à sensations fortes que l'on trouve dans les parcs d'attraction.

\- Ah oui, je vois !

En réalité, Cassy ne voyait pas du tout, mais Sylvain ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Il lui proposa son bras, qu'elle saisit, et l'entraîna à travers les rues bondées de Doublonville. C'était la première fois que l'adolescente visitait une cité aussi peuplée que celle-ci, à laquelle même Féli-Cité ne pouvait être comparée.

La fête foraine était installée dans le centre-ville, sur une immense place qui permettait d'accueillir tous les stands. Cassy, pour qui il s'agissait d'une découverte, était émerveillée. Toutes ces couleurs, ces musiques et ces délicieuses odeurs qui flottaient dans les airs étaient un pur plaisir.

Sylvain la conduisit jusqu'à un immense enchevêtrement de rails qui s'élevaient dans les airs. Un Dracaufeu de métal, long d'une dizaine de mètres, se déplaçait à une vitesse impressionnante. Des gens étaient assis à l'intérieur et poussaient des cris, mélange d'amusement et de frayeur, les bras levés vers le ciel.

\- Deux tickets, s'il vous plaît, réclama le Topdresseur au forain qui se trouvait dans une cabane colorée.

\- Attends... Tu veux que je monte là-dedans ? s'exclama Cassy, qui était tout sauf rassurée par ce qu'elle voyait. On ne peut pas aller manger des beignets, plutôt ?

\- Nous irons après. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est absolument sans danger. Tu vas avoir un peu peur, au début, mais en fait, c'est super, surtout la descente, quand le vent te fouette le visage.

Cassy se força à sourire, mais sa bouche crispée trahissait son manque de conviction. Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa conduire jusqu'aux wagonnets, qui s'étaient immobilisés au niveau du sol. Sylvain insista pour qu'ils prennent place dans le tout premier.

Les mains crispées sur la barre métallique qui faisait office de sécurité, l'adolescente foudroya son ami du regard, avec une expression qui disait très clairement : « Si nous mourons, je te tue. » Cela ne manqua pas de faire rire Sylvain, au moment où le manège se remettait en mouvement.

\- Ah non ! s'écria-t-il pour couvrir le grondement des rails. Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux. Ce n'est pas drôle, sinon.

\- Ah non, je t'interdis de fermer les yeux, intima-t-il en apercevant ses paupières closes. Tu vas rater le meilleur, sinon.

Cassy ne se résolut à les rouvrir qu'à contrecœur. Le wagon était en train de franchir une montée vertigineuse et elle appréhendait la descente qui s'ensuivrait. La tête à l'arrière et secouée par les soubresauts, elle ne se sentait pas bien, presque nauséeuse. Elle décida de serrer les dents, au cas où il lui vienne l'envie de hurler.

\- Prête ? demanda Sylvain alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint le sommet. C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Le véhicule s'affaissa brutalement vers l'avant et le ventre de Cassy percuta la barre de sécurité, qui lui coupa le souffle. Échouant à se contenir, elle poussa un cri de terreur, tandis que les autres riaient aux éclats. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas être terrifiés alors qu'ils filaient à toute allure sur une structure à la solidité plus que douteuse ?

L'adolescente avait mal partout, car elle ne cessait d'être projetée de tous les côtés et heurta Sylvain à pas moins de quatre reprises. Elle songea toutefois qu'il s'agissait d'une juste punition, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait forcée à monter à bord de cet enfin de torture. Elle lui en garderait rancune jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La dernière descente arriva enfin, mais ce fut également la pire, car elle se terminait par un looping. Cassy craignait que son épouvante ait raison d'elle au point de la faire s'évanouir. Elle lutta contre la peur jusqu'à ce que le manège s'immobilise, à l'endroit exact où il avait démarré. Les sécurités se désactivèrent et la jeune fille put rejoindre la terre ferme. Elle chancela, car elle avait les jambes cotonneuses et la tête qui lui tournait.

Sylvain passa un bras autour de sa taille pour pallier ses pertes d'équilibre, pendant qu'elle se remettait de cette désastreuse expérience qu'il nommait « grand-huit ». Il la soutint jusqu'à un banc, sur lequel il l'installa le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, un peu à l'écart de la foule.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était sans danger !

\- Tu parles, je crois que je vais être malade, répliqua-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

\- Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut pour que tu ailles mieux. Une barbe-à-papa.

Cassy grimaça. Qu'était-ce encore que cette chose au nom plus qu'incongru ? Si elle posait la question à Sylvain, son ignorance risquait d'éveiller des soupçons chez lui, mais si elle se taisait, elle risquait d'être embarquée malgré elle dans un nouveau manège à sensations fortes, ce dont elle se passerait volontiers. La décision la plus sage lui parut de refuser, mais le temps qu'elle la prenne, son ami avait déjà disparu.

Craignant de se perdre au milieu de tous ces gens, Cassy décida de ne pas bouger. Elle ne savait pas où trouver Sylvain, au contraire du Topdresseur qui n'aurait qu'à revenir la chercher à la même place. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à réapparaître avec un bâtonnet dans chaque main, tous deux rehaussés d'une sorte de nuage rose, semblable à la toison d'un Lainergie.

Il en tendit un à Cassy, qui s'aperçut que cette masse était aussi poisseuse qu'une toile de Migalos. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'en était pas moins appétissante et elle imita le jeune homme qui en avait pincé un morceau avec ses doigts pour le porter à sa bouche. Elle fut surprise par ce goût délicieux, auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, tandis que le sucre fondait sur le bout de sa langue. C'était succulent, même si cela ne valait pas une bonne glace à la menthe et au chocolat.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle lécha ses doigts collants, profitant pleinement de leur saveur. Sylvain se moqua d'elle, car un filament rose s'était accroché à sa joue. Elle voulut le balayer, mais il fut plus rapide. D'un revers du pouce, il l'essuya, et sa main s'attarda quelques secondes contre la peau de Cassy, avant qu'il la retire précipitamment. Écarlate, l'air mal à l'aise, il détourna les yeux. L'adolescente l'observa sans comprendre et se leva pour jeter le bâton de sa barbe-à-papa dans la poubelle la plus proche.

\- Par quelle activité es-tu tentée ? interrogea Sylvain lorsqu'il osa de nouveau croiser son regard. Le lancer de pokéball ? La pêche aux Psykokwak ? La pince à Poké-poupée ?

\- La pêche aux Psykokwak !

Elle fit ce choix avec enthousiasme, car elle adorait pêcher. Elle avait adoré, du moins, car elle n'avait plus pratiqué ce loisir depuis longtemps. Elle se souvenait qu'enfant, elle passait de longues heures en compagnie de son père au bord de la rivière, à tenter d'attraper des Écayon que sa mère servait ensuite au dîner.

Sylvain mena Cassy jusqu'à un stand où des pokémon en plastique flottaient dans un bassin qui leur arrivait aux genoux. On remit à la jeune fille une canne à pêche rudimentaire, au bout de laquelle pendant un hameçon arrondi qu'elle devait faire passer dans l'anneau que les faux Psykokwak portaient sur la tête.

Elle n'avait rien perdu de l'adresse qu'elle possédait autrefois, malgré son manque de pratique. Elle captura un grand nombre de cibles et, après avoir été félicitée par le forain, il lui désigna toute une panoplie de cadeaux parmi lesquels elle pouvait choisir celui qu'elle désirait. Elle se fit remettre un Minidraco en peluche.

\- Toujours des dragons, constata Sylvain, amusé.

\- C'est presque une obligation. Je suis l'apprentie de Sandra, je me dois donc de lui faire honneur.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous soyez devenues amies, toutes les deux. Il va me falloir du temps pour me faire à cette idée.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous sommes vraiment proches, mais l'antipathie qu'elle m'inspirait a laissé place au respect, et je dirais même à une certaine admiration.

Les deux adolescents avaient recommencé à parcourir les différentes allées bordées de stands. Sylvain fit halte à hauteur d'une femme qui vendait des confiseries pour lui acheter des graines d'Héliatronc grillées, affirmant que c'était son péché mignon. Il proposa à Cassy d'en piocher une poignée, qui ne tarda pas à la remettre dans le sachet. Si elle avait encore en bouche le délicieux souvenir de la barbe-à-papa, elle trouvait ceci totalement immangeable. Le Topdresseur haussa les épaules, heureux d'en avoir plus pour lui seul.

\- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-il. À moins que tu ne veuilles rejoindre Sandra à l'Arène ?

\- Je... Hum... Eh bien...

Cassy écouta à peine la question de Sylvain, car elle était distraite. Son regard avait accroché un point qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, et par lequel elle se sentait inexorablement attirée. Sans fournir de réponse plus complète à son amie, elle le contourna pour se diriger vers cet endroit qui monopolisait son attention.


	63. Chapitre 63 : Indian rope trick

Cassy s'arrêta devant une tente aux draperies colorées. La plupart étaient violettes, mais quelques-unes possédaient une teinte jaune vif qui contrastait avec les autres. Une ouverture était à peine visible dans cet enchevêtrement de tissu, car du velours épais la dissimulait. L'adolescente le souleva pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

L'atmosphère étouffante la happa aussitôt, rendant sa respiration difficile. Il faisait terriblement chaud et une forte odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air, entêtante au point de lui donner la migraine. Cassy eut peur de se sentir mal, en dépit de quoi elle rabattit le pan de l'entrée derrière elle.

Une boule de cristal s'illumina au centre de l'espace, auréolant les parois d'un nimbe blanc aux nuances bleutées. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, se demandant qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à entrer ici. Pourquoi son instinct l'avait-il inexorablement conduite vers l'étrange stand d'une voyante ?

Une gitane était assise de l'autre côté d'un guéridon recouvert par une nappe pourpre. Malgré la pénombre, Cassy put observer sa silhouette corpulente et le turban qui ornait sa tête, duquel s'échappaient des mèches plus noires que la nuit la plus sombre. Sa peau mate était mise en valeur par le haut blanc, fermé par des lacets, qu'elle portait. Sa jupe, quant à elle, était magenta.

\- Installez-vous, je vous en prie, invita-t-elle d'une voix à la gravité insoupçonnée.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de... Je ne sais pas... Je ferai mieux de... bredouilla Cassy.

La diseuse de bonne aventure la fixait de son regard brun pénétrant, comme si elle tentait de lire dans ses pensées. Faisant fi de ses réticences, l'adolescente prit place sur un tabouret branlant. Au même moment, un Meditikka la fit sursauter en surgissant de nulle part pour s'installer sur la table et prendre la boule de cristal sur ses genoux. La situation devenait presque angoissante.

\- Je vois un lourd passé, murmura la femme qui paraissait en transe. De la colère... Non, plutôt de la rancœur. Il y a un but, mais est-ce toi qui le poursuis ? Ou l'inverse ? Tu ignores qui tu es vraiment, pas plus que tu ne sais quelle est ta place en ce bas monde. Tu vagabondes à la recherche de ton identité.

Au Bourg-Palette, Sacha ne manquait jamais une occasion de lire son horoscope, et Régis avait expliqué à Cassy ce dont il s'agissait, affirmant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sot d'un point de vue scientifique que des prédictions astrologiques hasardeuses. Contaminé par son scepticisme, elle n'avait jamais cru à ces racontars.

Ce que cette voyante lui disait avait cependant de quoi la rendre méfiante. Était-elle simplement chanceuse ou distinguait-elle tout cela à travers Cassy ? Cette pensée suffit à la faire frissonner. Si elle pouvait voir cela, alors que pouvait-elle découvrir d'autre ? De la brume flottait dans la boule de cristal, qui émettait un léger sifflement. Tout ceci mettait l'adolescente mal à l'aise.

\- Je vois des femmes autour de toi. Elles occupent ou occuperont une place majeure dans ta vie, certaines guides, d'autres piliers. Elles comptent énormément pour toi. L'une d'elles en particulier semble omniprésente. Elle hante ton esprit. Vous êtes à la fois si différentes, et pourtant identiques... Elle est source de savoir, mais aussi de nombreux maux. Elle attend autant de toi que tu attends d'elle.

Cassy déglutit péniblement pendant que la voyante posait ses paumes au contact de la boule de cristal. Son corps s'arqua et sa tête s'affaissa brutalement, comme si elle avait été prise d'un malaise ou d'un assoupissement soudain. Par réflexe, la jeune fille tendit une main dans sa direction pour la secouer un peu.

Son bras retomba mollement sur la table. Il semblait vide de force. Le reste de ses muscles ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter et elle tomba de son siège pour s'écraser par terre, sur le flanc, incapable de se relever. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle sentait la réalité s'effondrer lentement autour d'elle.

Tout devint noir, tandis que Cassy plongeait dans un songe étrange. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans les limbes, et Lilith était absente. Seule la voix lointaine de la bohémienne lui parvenait par bribes. Les ténèbres laissèrent soudain place à des tourbillons multicolores, à dominance rose. Prise de panique, l'adolescente chercha un moyen de s'arracher à cette illusion, en vain.

\- Quel est ce secret que tu caches, jeune fille ? demanda la voyante.

\- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Tu mens. Dis-moi la vérité.

\- Ah !

Cassy poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre tant elle lui faisait mal, comme si des ongles lacéraient son cerveau. Elle se concentra, tentant de repousser l'esprit de la gitane qui opprimait le sien. Comme son timbre s'affaiblissait progressivement, elle pensa qu'elle était sur le point de se libérer.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Cassy était étendue sur un tapis moelleux, les yeux rivés sur la voûte en toile de la tente. Elle était haletante et couverte de sueur, ainsi que cela avait été le cas lors de ses derniers échanges avec Lilith. La voyante la dominait de toute sa hauteur et ne paraissait pas éprouvée, contrairement à sa victime.

Elle lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser, mais l'adolescente hésita à s'en saisir. Cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, à juste titre. Constatant qu'elle hésitait, la gitane l'empoigna de force par le bras, mais au lieu de la décoller du sol, elle retroussa sa manche pour dévoiler la marque du dragon.

Cassy se débattit, mais c'était peine perdue. Grâce à sa solide corpulence, l'autre était assez robuste pour la retenir aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirerait. Que voulait-elle ? Comment avait-elle deviné pour son glyphe ? Que prévoyait-elle de lui faire ? Était-elle de connivence avec ceux qui la traquaient ? Comment la jeune fille allait-elle se tirer de cette situation ? Sylvain interviendrait-il si elle tardait à reparaître ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? aboya la bohémienne en la secouant avec virulence. Dis-moi ce que tu sais !

\- Rien du tout, mentit Cassy. Juste une cicatrice que je dois à la brûlure d'un Magby.

\- Les Magby ne laissent pas de telles traces. Parle ! Depuis quand possèdes-tu ce symbole ? Que signifie-t-il ?

L'adolescente réussit tant bien que mal à asséner un coup de pied à son agresseuse, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle en profita pour se soustraire à elle et recula précipitamment en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses pieds, car elle était toujours à terre. La gitane l'y rejoignit en se tenant les côtes.

\- Attends ! souffla-t-elle laborieusement. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis obsédée par cette marque depuis que...

À défaut de trouver les mots adéquats, la voyante arracha brutalement le turban qu'elle portait et repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombèrent devant le visage pour dévoiler son front, orné d'un cercle. Cassy l'identifia aussitôt comme le symbole du type psy. Recouvrant un peu de sang-froid, elle fusilla la femme du regard et aboya d'un ton qui aurait sans doute satisfait Sandra :

\- Et vous ? Que savez-vous ?

\- Rien, confessa la gitane, penaude. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis montrée si agressive. Je souhaite vraiment obtenir des réponses. Depuis que cette chose est apparue, je... je ne suis plus moi-même.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? interrogea Cassy. Vous avez été attaquée par un pokémon ?

\- Pas exactement. C'était il y a quatre mois, environ. Je me suis blessée à la main avec un couteau de cuisine et je perdais beaucoup de sang. Meditikka a utilisé sa capacité Soin afin de me guérir. La chair s'est refermée, laissant une cicatrice. Quand j'ai ouvert l'armoire à pharmacie pour chercher de la pommade, j'ai tout de suite remarqué ce dessin. Je sais qu'il représente le type psy tel qu'il est gravé sur la sainte relique du Tout-Puissant, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il est là.

\- Je ne peux vous répondre avec précision, mais je sais qu'il n'y a aucune explication logique ou scientifique à tout ça. C'est de la magie. Dix-sept glyphes, représentant les dix-sept types d'Arceus, sont destinés à apparaître. J'ignore encore dans quel but, ce qu'ils signifient réellement et surtout à quoi ils peuvent servir.

\- À nous transmettre des pouvoirs, murmura la voyante.

\- Comment ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Depuis que je porte ce symbole, j'ai... certaines capacités dont je ne disposais pas avant. Je ne suis pas un imposteur, j'ai toujours eu un don pour scruter l'avenir et, parfois, j'ai des visions. Ce que je suis en mesure de faire grâce à ce glyphe, cependant, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? s'enquit précipitamment Cassy. Quelles sont vos facultés ?

\- Ce que je t'ai infligé tout à l'heure, dans ta tête... C'est l'œuvre d'un don qui est apparu en même temps que cette marque. C'est une sorte de projection astrale. Mon esprit se détache de mon corps pour pouvoir pénétrer celui d'une autre personne, mais comme elle a instinctivement tendance à résister, c'est très douloureux pour elle.

\- Vous êtes entrée... à l'intérieur... de mon crâne ?

Cassy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et pourtant... Elle songea à l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait au moment de reprendre conscience. La respiration saccadée, le corps moite, les muscles cotonneux... Elle était plus épuisée qu'après avoir couru un marathon et elle avait surtout mal à la tête, ce qui ne s'était d'ailleurs pas encore estompé. Était-il possible que les glyphes procurent à ceux qui les portent la capacité de se dématérialiser ?

Dans ce cas, pourquoi Lilith lui avait-elle raconté toute cette histoire à propos du venin de son Séviper ? Et pourquoi leurs échanges n'étaient devenus vraiment pénible qu'après plusieurs conversations ? Force était d'admettre que sa méthode de communication était différente de celle de la gitane, malgré quelques similitudes.

\- Je possède un glyphe depuis plus longtemps que vous, indiqua Cassy. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas développé ce talent ?

À sa connaissance, les autres non plus. Léa n'avait révélé aucun don particulier, en dépit des types plante qui composaient son équipe, et si cela avait été le cas de Sven, il aurait probablement cessé de prendre son glyphe pour une cicatrice. Qu'en était-il de Lilith, en revanche ? Lui avait-elle volontairement tu cette information ?

\- C'est peut-être en lien avec mes facultés de voyante, supposa la femme. Le type psy se rapporte à l'esprit. Si ça se trouve, ce symbole n'a fait qu'accroître des aptitudes psychiques que je possède déjà naturellement.

\- Comment avez-vous découvert la... projection astrale ? questionna Cassy en butant sur le mot.

\- J'étais avec une cliente tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire et, comme toujours, Meditikka a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter ma boule de cristal. Au moment de poser les mains dessus, je me suis retrouvée projetée hors de mon corps. Devenue immatérielle, je pouvais me voir, profondément assoupie. J'ai poussé l'expérience à son paroxysme en pénétrant dans l'esprit de cette femme. Je me suis ensuite exercée avec d'autres visiteurs, jusqu'à maîtriser parfaitement la technique, puis j'y ai renoncé, car mes clients ressortaient de ma tente échevelés, ce qui n'est pas bon pour mon commerce. Je n'emploie désormais plus la projection astrale qu'en de rares occasions.

Cassy fronça les sourcils de concentration, réfléchissant à la situation. Les glyphes offraient-ils vraiment de tels pouvoirs à leurs porteurs ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ni Léa ni elle et sans doute ni Sven n'en avaient encore fait l'expérience ? Et surtout, en quoi cela leur était utile ?

Si seulement elle pouvait s'adresser à Lilith... Elle lui aurait posé la question et la Première aurait peut-être enfin consenti à lui accorder quelques éléments de réponse. Étaient-ils des sortes d'hybrides ? Des Gijinkas inversés, en quelque sorte, humains avec ses capacités pokémon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? insista la voyante, l'arrachant à ses réflexions.

\- Je l'ignore. Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que vous devez garder le secret, décréta Cassy avec le plus grand sérieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment vous avez obtenu ce don, mais si des personnes malintentionnées le découvrent, elles pourraient vouloir s'en emparer. Moins de gens seront au courant et plus vous serez en sécurité.

\- Tu es la première à qui j'ai révélé tout ça.

\- Faites en sorte que je sois la seule, dans ce cas. Et d'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez jamais vue, d'accord ? Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrées, je ne porte pas de glyphe et nous n'avons pas discuté du vôtre. Croyez-moi, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux.

\- Je serai une tombe.

Cassy remercia la femme d'un bref signe de tête, puis secoua ses habits, poussiéreux par endroits à cause de la saleté qu'ils avaient essuyé sur le tapis. Sylvain l'attendait probablement au-dehors et elle ne voulait pas attirer son attention sur un détail anormal. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la gitane, elle quitta la tente.

Elle retrouva son ami devant un stand de pinces à Poké-poupée, contre lequel il fulminait. Son grappin avait lâché sa prise à mi-chemin de la sortie pour la troisième fois consécutive. Il s'arracha à son activité lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil Cassy qui marchait à sa rencontre.

\- Tu as été longue, commenta Sylvain. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il ne faut pas faire confiance aux diseuses de bonne aventure, tu sais. Ce sont toutes des mythomanes qui inventeraient n'importe quel mensonge pour te soutirer de l'argent.

\- Celle-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle, répondit Cassy en se forçant à esquisser un sourire. Et si nous partions, à présent ? Je crois que la fête foraine, aussi amusante soit-elle, commence à me donner un peu mal au crâne, avec toute cette agitation.

\- Voilà qui explique pourquoi tu me parais soudain aussi pâle. Vos désirs sont des ordres, miss. Allons retrouver Sandra à l'Arène de Blanche.

Le Topdresseur lui offrit galamment son bras, auquel l'adolescente s'accrocha. Ils quittèrent la foire, laissant derrière eux le bruit et la foule. Cassy aurait voulu qu'il en soit de même pour ses nouvelles préoccupations, mais elles étaient parties pour rejoindre l'interminable liste des questions auxquelles elle avait désespérément besoin de réponses.


	64. Chapitre 64 : Le miroir

À leur arrivée à l'Arène, Blanche proposa aux deux adolescents la tasse de chocolat chaud contre laquelle Sandra les avait mis en garde. C'était une jeune femme de dix-huit ans, qui en paraissait douze grâce à sa coiffure de fillette, et qui portait un chemisier blanc avec une jupe courte et des chaussettes montantes, lui donnant presque l'air d'une écolière en uniforme.

Ils étaient rassemblés dans une pièce terriblement rose. La moquette, les rideaux, le papier peint, les fauteuils... Si Cassy ne connaissait pas encore cette friandise quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait désormais l'impression de se trouver au cœur d'une gigantesque barbe-à-papa. C'était écœurant, au même titre que la boisson que la Championne leur avait servie.

Seul Sylvain paraissait l'apprécier, à moins qu'il ne fasse semblant politesse. Cassy, elle, retenait sa respiration à chaque nouvelle gorgée, grimaçant lorsque ce goût édulcoré lui restait en bouche. Quand elle ne buvait pas, elle remuait machinalement le contenu de sa tasse, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle ne cessait de se repasser mentalement la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la voyante. Sylvain se trompait en prétendant qu'il s'agissait tous de charlatans. Même avant d'user de la projection astrale, cette femme avait deviné des choses troublantes à son propos.

Elle avait évoqué un but que Cassy poursuivait, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Cela s'appliquait parfaitement aux meurtriers de sa famille. Elle avait quitté Sinnoh et sa ferme natale par le passé pour les traquer, or c'était maintenant elle qui était pourchassée et qui devait se cacher, notamment sous une fausse couleur de cheveux.

Ces prédictions n'étaient cependant rien comparées à ce qui s'était produit ensuite. La jeune fille continuait à s'interroger sur cet élément des plus incongrus, sans parvenir à lui donner un sens. Elle avait pourtant le sentiment que les facultés procurées par les glyphes étaient capitales.

\- Tu es bien songeuse, remarqua Sylvain tandis que Sandra prenait congé de Blanche. Tout va bien ? Tu as radicalement changé d'attitude depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans la tente de cette diseuse de bonne aventure.

\- Ce n'est rien. Elle m'a simplement dit des choses qui m'ont un peu chamboulée.

\- Elle t'a annoncé des mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elle a mentionné mon meilleur ami, mentit Cassy.

\- Celui avec qui tu es plus ou moins en froid ? Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de discuter avec lui, au lieu de te torturer avec des voyantes plus que douteuses ?

\- Je... C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air.

Ils attendaient dans la rue, devant l'Arène, que Sandra achève ses adieux avec Blanche et qu'elle les rejoigne enfin. Après la température surchauffée du petit salon de la Championne, ils grelottaient dans le froid de ce mois d'octobre, qui annonçait déjà l'hiver prochain.

\- Et tu ne désires pas en parler, n'est-ce pas ? constata Sylvain. J'ai l'impression que tu éludes mes questions.

\- Non, c'est juste que... C'est très dur pour moi d'aborder ce sujet. Nous avons longtemps été très liés, jusqu'au jour où quelque chose s'est mis entre nous. C'est alors que tout a basculé.

\- Je vois... Il est tombé amoureux de toi, c'est ça ? À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ?

\- Absolument pas, répliqua Cassy d'un ton plus sec qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre qu'une amitié sincère et indéfectible entre nous.

\- Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si vous tenez autant l'un à l'autre, vous finirez par vous réconcilier, ça ne fait aucun doute.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas et fut heureuse de voir Sandra marcher jusqu'à eux, mettant ainsi un terme à une conversation sur laquelle elle ne tenait pas à s'appesantir. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle songe à Régis et, comme elle demeurait sans aucune nouvelle de lui, son angoisse perdurait.

Alakazam et sa capacité Téléport les ramenèrent à Ébènelle en une fraction de seconde. Ils se matérialisèrent devant l'entrée privée de l'Arène, que la maîtresse des lieux déverrouilla pour leur permettre de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Comme l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, elle choisit de ne pas donner de travail à Cassy, non sans lui assurer qu'elle rattraperait le temps perdu dès le lendemain.

La jeune fille décida de profiter de son temps libre pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Elle doutait de trouver un ouvrage intitulé _Glyphes mystérieux : explication et mode d'emploi_ , mais elle espérait qu'étudier l'aiderait à se changer les idées. Son mal de crâne ne l'avait pas quittée depuis sa rencontre avec la voyante et le fait de réfléchir sans cesse ne l'aidait pas.

Sylvain la rejoignit, à son grand dam. Si elle appréciait sa compagnie, Cassy souhaitait pour l'instant être seule, et surtout ne pas avoir à faire la conversation. Elle se rassura cependant en constatant que, accaparé par sa thèse sur laquelle il était venu travailler, le Topdresseur ne se montrait pas plus loquace qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle observait les reliures des différents livres entreposés sur les étagères, l'une d'elles attira le regard de l'adolescente. Elle était noire, en cuir, et ne portait aucune inscription. Cassy s'en saisit. La couverture était aussi vierge que la tranche, aussi l'ouvrit-elle à la première page. Un message avait été calligraphié à la main, à l'encre d'un vert sombre.

 _Pour Sandra, en souvenir d'un combat mémorable._

Il n'était signé que de la lettre « M », ce qui éveilla la curiosité de Cassy. Elle feuilleta l'ouvrage, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de grimoire. Intriguée, elle l'étudia plus avant. Et si c'était là-dedans qu'elle pouvait trouver les réponses à ses questions ? Elle déchanta bien vite en constatant que c'était plus un recueil de rituels et d'enchantements qu'une encyclopédie.

Cassy allait le refermer quand elle tourna la page d'un nouveau chapitre. Il était consacré aux diverses méthodes permettant d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un. Plusieurs techniques étaient répertoriées, et certaines semblaient plus faciles à appliquer que d'autres.

Portée par l'enthousiasme, l'adolescente songea qu'elle tenait peut-être le moyen de s'adresser à Régis et de prendre de ses nouvelles, mais elle se ravisa. Malgré l'affection qu'elle portait à son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle avait le plus besoin de parler actuellement, mais à Lilith. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait l'éclairer sur les événements survenus à Doublonville.

Cassy cala le livre sous son bras et repoussa sa chaise. Si elle voulait se lancer dans un rite ésotérique, il valait mieux qu'elle soit seule. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Sylvain se détourna de son calepin pour s'enquérir :

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Dans ma chambre. J'ai... quelque chose à faire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule si tu n'as pas le moral, déclara-t-il avec gravité. Ce n'est pas sain, tu risques de te morfondre encore plus. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses abattre.

Cassy leva les yeux au ciel, se flagellant intérieurement pour avoir eu l'idée de justifier son désarroi en évoquant son meilleur ami. Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, car Sylvain semblait déterminé à ne plus la laisser tranquille alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à cela.

\- Je vais bien, lâcha-t-elle. J'ai été un peu remuée sur le moment, mais c'est terminé.

\- Écoute... Je sens bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de te confier, mais si tu veux me parler, je...

\- Non, je ne veux pas. Tu es très gentil, Sylvain, mais tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu arrêtes de me relancer à ce sujet. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien et je le pense réellement. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout une histoire.

Le ton employé par Cassy trahissait son agacement et, l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'en voulut de s'être montrée aussi désagréable alors que son ami essayait juste de la réconforter, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait trop de choses en tête et un secret à préserver. Sans accorder à Sylvain le temps de réagir, elle tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque.

Quatre à quatre, elle gravit les marches jusqu'à l'étage et avala la distance qui la séparait de sa chambre. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, elle traversa la pièce pour déposer le livre qu'elle avait emporté avec elle sur son bureau. Tandis qu'elle tirait la chaise pour s'asseoir, elle fut interpelée par ce qu'elle aperçut sur son lit.

Un paquet était posé à plat au centre du matelas. Cassy l'observa attentivement. Elle l'avait vu entre les mains de Sandra, à Doublonville, et avait songé qu'elle avait fait elle aussi quelques emplettes avant de rejoindre Blanche à l'Arène. Piquée par la curiosité, elle l'examina. L'emballage était plutôt léger et ne portait aucune inscription. N'y tenant plus, elle le déchira.

\- Oh !

Une nouvelle tenue s'offrit à ses yeux, et pas n'importe laquelle. C'était une combinaison, semblable à celles que Sandra portait au quotidien. D'un bleu violacé, elle possédait des manches bouffantes qui dénudaient les épaules et presque tout le reste des bras. Une paire de cuissardes et de longs gants synthétiques l'accompagnaient, ainsi qu'une attache argentée pour nouer les cheveux.

\- Parce que rien n'est plus énervant qu'une mèche dans les yeux, commenta une voix qui la fit sursauter.

Accaparée par la découverte de l'habit, Cassy n'avait pas entendu la porte de sa chambre être rouverte. Sandra se tenait dans l'encadrement, nonchalamment appuyée contre le chambranle. Elle souriait, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment depuis qu'elles avaient fait la paix. Les joues de l'adolescente se teintèrent de rose, pendant que la Championne poursuivait :

\- J'espère que la taille conviendra. Il aurait été préférable d'avoir tes mesures, mais j'ai dû me contenter de celle de tes vêtements, sans quoi ça aurait gâché la surprise.

\- Elle est magnifique, mais que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel cadeau ?

\- Tous les dracologues qui se respectent portent une combinaison digne de ce nom, or ce n'était pas dans les boutiques de Doublonville que tu en trouverais une. Je fais fabriquer les miennes par un tailleur installé sur l'Île du Lys, à Sinnoh. Je lui ai donc passé commande par visiophone et il s'est arrangé pour faire livrer le colis chez Blanche, aujourd'hui, afin que je puisse le récupérer. Je craignais qu'il ne soit pas prêt à temps, mais cet homme est un professionnel remarquable. Bon..., ajouta Sandra en frappant dans ses mains. Qu'attends-tu pour l'essayer ?

Le fait de recevoir des mains de la Championne un présent d'une telle valeur mettait Cassy mal à l'aise, tout en la comblant de joie. Elle ne se le fit pas répéter et se précipita dans la salle de bain, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle s'enferma. Tandis qu'elle troquait ses affaires contre sa nouvelle tenue, elle admirait sa qualité. Celui qui l'avait conçue avait effectivement réalisé un excellent travail.

Sandra avait évoqué l'Île du Lys, et l'adolescente esquissa un sourire. Elle songea à l'habit que Cynthia avait fait confectionner pour Léa avant son premier Concours et dans lequel elle ressemblait tant à une plante. Elle aurait volontiers parié que la Championne de Sinnoh s'était adressée au même tailleur que la dracologue.

Cassy constata avec bonheur que ses gants dissimulaient son glyphe. Tant qu'elle les porterait, elle n'aurait pas à s'en préoccuper, elle qui veillait constamment à ce que personne ne la découvre. Elle rassembla ses cheveux sur l'arrière de son crâne, les fixa pour former un chignon, puis enfila les cuissardes souples qui s'élevaient jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux.

Avant de quitter la pièce pour retrouver Sandra, elle s'accorda un instant pour se mirer dans la glace. Tout comme Léa, elle avait le sentiment de porter sur elle le type auquel elle était associée. Ce n'était pas pour autant que son symbole réagissait, contrairement à celui de la voyante.

Cassy songea à son ancienne camarade de classe. Y avait-il eu du changement, de son côté ? Avait-elle développé une faculté quelconque ? Pourquoi ces symboles ne fonctionnaient-ils pas de la même manière pour chacun de leurs propriétaires ? Et surtout, que cachaient-ils vraiment ?

Elle soupira, secoua la tête pour tenter de recouvrer un visage impassible, puis se détourna du miroir dans lequel elle se contemplait. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit. Sandra l'attendait, impatiente de découvrir à quel point sa nouvelle tenue lui seyait bien.


	65. Chapitre 65 : Une vie par jour

Dès que Sandra eut quitté sa chambre, Cassy s'installa à son bureau. L'espace d'un moment, elle avait eu peur que la Championne remarque le livre à la couverture noire et lui demande ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire avec, mais si elle l'avait aperçu, elle n'en avait rien dit.

La jeune fille étudia soigneusement les différents rituels de contact que décrivait l'ouvrage. La plupart d'entre eux nécessitaient du matériel, comme des bougies, qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à se procurer. Pour cela, elle devrait juste de rester discrète, afin qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions.

Elle déchira une feuille de son calepin et recopia dessus la liste de tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se coula en catimini au rez-de-chaussée et réussit à trouver tout ce qu'elle cherchait sans attirer l'attention. Sylvain n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque et Sandra était probablement en train de s'entraîner quelque part, dans l'Arène ou dans l'Antre du Dragon.

Les bras chargés, Cassy regagna sa chambre. Pour plus d'intimité, elle tira les rideaux, car le livre conseillait d'être bien isolé du monde avant de pratiquer, pour ne pas troubler la concentration. Il fournissait également d'autres recommandations, qui firent pour la majeure partie froncer les sourcils de l'adolescente.

D'après l'auteur, il ne suffisait pas d'avoir une propension aux arts occultes et à l'ésotérisme pour employer la magie. L'esprit se devait d'être compatible, d'avoir la force adéquate, et l'aide d'un pokémon n'était pas superflue pour amasser la quantité d'énergie psychique nécessaire.

Cassy n'avait pas le sentiment de correspondre à ces critères. Contrairement à la gitane de Doublonville, elle n'avait rien à voir avec le type psy et elle n'était pas certaine que ses capacités cérébrales soient assez développées. Malgré cela, elle poursuivit. Elle en aurait bientôt le cœur net, de toute manière.

Pour le premier rituel, elle avait besoin d'eau tiède. Ce n'était pas très difficile, elle en avait à sa disposition dans la salle de bain. Elle remplit de moitié une petite cuvette et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle la déposa sur la table de chevet. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite sur son lit, trempa les mains dans l'eau et, avec son pouce droit, traça une ligne horizontale sur un front. Cela fait, elle s'étendit à plat ventre et ferma les yeux.

Normalement, la prise de contact était censée débuter. Cassy serra les dents et se focalisa plus intensément sur le visage et le nom de Lilith, en vain. Rien ne se produisit. Après quelques minutes inutilement gaspillées, la jeune fille capitula. Elle n'avait guère fondé d'espoir dans une tentative aussi simple, mais elle éprouva tout de même une pointe de déception.

Elle passa au rituel suivant. À la craie, elle inscrivit toutes les lettres de l'alphabet en Zarbi sur son bureau, puis déposa un verre au centre, sur lequel elle plaça son index. Il lui fallait à présent déclamer à trois reprises le prénom de celui ou celle qu'elle cherchait à contacter.

\- Lilith. Lilith. Lilith.

Le verre aurait dû se mouvoir en direction des lettres pour écrire un message, que Cassy était prête à noter sur son calepin de la main gauche, bien qu'elle soit droitière, mais il resta figé au même endroit. L'adolescente abattit son poing sur la surface en bois, par dépit.

Cela ne servait à rien. Elle n'avait aucun don pour l'occulte, et si son corps était devenu assez fort pour lutter contre le poison de Séviper, comme Lilith le lui avait révélé, son esprit demeurait quant à lui trop faible pour lui permettre d'accéder à celui de la Première à travers des tentatives aussi basiques que pathétiques.

Cassy se sentait stupide, mais pourtant, elle décida de continuer. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de parler à Lilith, et Lilith était sa seule chance d'obtenir des réponses à toutes les interrogations qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Cela valait la peine de poursuivre, même si tous ses essais devaient se solder par des échecs.

Saisissant la craie qu'elle avait abandonnée dans un angle du bureau, Cassy s'installa cette fois-ci par terre. Elle traça un cercle autour d'elle, à l'intérieur duquel elle dessina avec application une étoile à cinq branches. À chaque extrémité, elle plaça une bougie et les alluma une par une avec une allumette. Les mains sur les genoux, elle invoqua encore la reine des Succubes et des Incubes, mais ne se heurta qu'au silence.

Elle soupira et, d'un souffle, éteignit la flamme vacillante des chandelles. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier rituel en réserve et, si elle avait accompli les trois précédents sans se poser de question, elle était beaucoup moins rassurée par celui-ci. Le grimoire coincé sous le bras, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Cassy abandonna le livre ouvert sur le radiateur, à la bonne page, puis se positionna face au lavabo. Le miroir lui renvoyait son reflet, pâle, qu'elle observa pendant quelques secondes, avant de sortir de sa poche un couteau acéré qu'elle avait pris en cuisine. Elle serra les dents et se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer son cri, tandis qu'elle s'infligeait une longue entaille dans la main gauche.

Le sang jaillit, dégoulinant le long de son poignet d'albâtre, et Cassy trempa son index dans sa texture aussi rouge et chaude que familière. Se servant de son doigt comme d'un stylo, elle inscrivit le nom de Lilith sur la glace, à l'envers pour qu'il soit lu dans le bon sens de l'autre côté. Cela fait, elle plaqua sa paume valide juste au-dessus.

Cette tentative s'avéra aussi infructueuse que les autres. Cassy devait le reconnaître : elle n'avait pas les aptitudes nécessaires pour mener à bien ne serait-ce qu'un rituel, à moins que ce livre ne soit tout simplement destiné à attirer les nigauds, et que son contenu ne soit que pure invention.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle était dans une impasse. Tout ce qu'elle avait découvert jusqu'à présent, c'était grâce à l'aide de Cynthia ou de Régis et aux informations de Lilith. Seule, elle n'avait jamais été capable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit, mis à part survivre, or elle avait désespérément besoin de donner un sens à ce qui s'était passé à Doublonville.

Elle ouvrit le robinet pour se laver les mains et, au moment de passer son avant-bras sous l'eau, elle remarqua que son sang avait coulé jusqu'à son glyphe. Malgré les traits rouges qui le recouvraient, il était toujours visible avec netteté. Cassy le fusilla du regard, par réflexe, puis se nettoya à grands renforts de savon pour recouvrir cette odeur ferrugineuse.

Comme sa coupure saignait encore, elle serra sa serviette dans son poing, tout en saisissant une éponge dans l'autre pour effacer les lettres écarlates qu'elle avait tracées sur le miroir. Elle regagna ensuite sa chambre pour faire de même avec tous les dessins qu'elle avait réalisés à la craie.

À genoux sur le sol, avec la bassine d'eau qu'elle n'avait pas vidée, elle frotta le pentacle qui ornait le plancher, puis fit disparaître l'alphabet inscrit sur son bureau. Elle avait presque terminé quand trois coups furent toqués. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle se raidit, intimidée, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque réponse surnaturelle à ses rituels ratés, mais simplement de quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte.

\- Une minute ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Cassy s'empara des bougies abandonnées par terre et les jeta sous son oreille, cassa le verre qu'elle avait utilisé dans le lavabo pour justifier sa coupure et dissimula le grimoire dans une poche de son peignoir, avant d'aller ouvrir. La porte pivota sur Sylvain, qui se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Je suis venu t'avertir que le dîner est prêt.

\- Merci, j'arrive dans un instant.

\- Pas de prob... Oh, mais tu saignes !

La serviette de Cassy était maculée de taches rouges, certaines plus claires que d'autres car le sang avait été dilué par l'eau. Elle dévoila sa main blessée, en espérant que Sylvain ne s'attarde pas sur le fait que la coupure était trop régulière pour être due à un accident. Elle évoqua le verre, et l'explication parut lui suffire.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse un pansement ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Après s'être assurée d'un bref coup d'œil que plus aucun objet compromettant ne traînait dans la pièce, Cassy s'écarta pour laisser entrer Sylvain. Elle le précéda jusqu'à la salle de bain, si exiguë qu'ils s'y sentaient presque à l'étroit, à deux. L'armoire à pharmacie était petite et ne contenait que le strict nécessaire, soit bien assez pour bander une simple entaille.

Sylvain appliqua une gaze dans la main de son amie, qu'il fixa à l'aide d'une bande adhésive médicale. Cela gênait les mouvements de Cassy, mais d'ici peu, elle aurait commencé à cicatriser et elle pourrait l'enlever. Elle gratifia le Topdresseur d'un sourire, en plus de ses remerciements.

\- Mais de rien, répondit-il. Tu en aurais fait de même pour moi.

\- Oui, probablement. Au fait, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je... J'ai été plutôt sèche avec toi, alors que tu essayais juste d'être sympa.

\- J'ai surtout été trop curieux. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et si tu n'as pas envie de parler de tout ça, je dois respecter ton choix. Excuse-moi.

\- Y a pas de mal, assura Cassy.

La nécessité de préserver son secret ne devait pas l'obliger à se montrer odieuse tout le temps, et même si elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir à Sylvain, rien ne l'empêchait de se montrer courtoise avec lui. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et elle savait qu'elle aurait tort de ne pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

\- Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suppose que c'est toi qui as préparé le dîner ?

\- Estime-toi heureuse. Ne compte jamais sur Sandra pour préparer quelque chose de comestible. Même lorsqu'elle fait réchauffer une boîte de conserve au micro-onde, c'est immangeable. C'est à se demander comment elle parvient à un tel exploit !

Cassy éclata de rire. Sans être une excellente cuisinière, elle savait préparer des plats plus que corrects, grâce aux recettes de sa mère qu'elle avait gardées en mémoire. Comme quoi, elle avait tout de même pu retirer quelque chose de bon de ses parents, malgré le mystère qui planait autour de sa famille et le flou total dans lequel ils l'avaient laissée.

Elle secoua la tête, préférant ne pas songer à cela, ni à l'échec cuisant qu'elle avait essuyé en tentant de contacter Lilith. La journée avait été chargée en émotion et, malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui était toujours suspendue au-dessus de sa tête, elle avait bien gagné le droit de se détendre un peu. Dès le lendemain, elle reprendrait son entraînement avec Sandra, celui qu'elle espérait voir un jour faire d'elle le « dragon » évoqué par Lilith.


	66. Chapitre 66 : Je suis invincible

\- Un peu de nerf, bon sang ! Tu es presque dans les temps !

Haletante, les muscles des jambes tremblant sous l'effort, Cassy dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour réussir à accélérer alors qu'elle était déjà à son maximum. Les quelques dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient encore de Sandra furent pour elle une véritable torture. En plus de cela, la dracologue, au lieu de l'encourager, s'appliquait à décompter les secondes restantes au chronomètre, ce qui était une source de pression supplémentaire.

Lorsque la jeune fille passa devant elle et s'arrêta un peu plus loin, emportée par son élan, elle fronça les sourcils, la déception se lisant sur son visage. Elle tira un calepin de la poche de sa combinaison, dans lequel elle nota le score de son apprentie, pendant que celle-ci s'affalait par terre, adossée au mur de l'Arène. De la pointe du pied, Sandra daigna pousser une bouteille d'eau vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire ? gronda-t-elle pendant que Cassy se désaltérait. Une démonstration d'incompétence ? C'est mou, tout ça ! Tu ferais bien de te reprendre en mains, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Bien qu'elles se soient réconciliées, la Championne continuait à se comporter comme une véritable peste lors des sessions d'entraînement de Cassy. L'adolescente ne s'en offusquait plus autant que les premiers temps, puisqu'elle savait désormais que Sandra agissait dans son intérêt, afin de la propulser vers l'avant.

Prise de nausées, Cassy avança sa tête entre ses genoux et cala ses mains fraîches contre son front. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir, or la dracologue la contraignait depuis plus de deux semaines à parcourir une distance de deux kilomètres dans un délai limité.

\- C'est bon, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, la houspilla Sandra, tout en lui tendant la main pour la remettre sèchement sur ses pieds. Tout le monde fait de l'exercice, et à ma connaissance, ça n'a encore tué personne.

\- Je serai donc la première.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Cassy avala une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, puis suivit son mentor à l'intérieur de l'Arène, qui faisait office de ligne d'arrivée. Sylvain, accaparé par sa thèse, n'était pas venu la soutenir, mais il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque sitôt qu'il les entendit entrer.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Combien ?

\- Lamentable. Pitoyable. Pathétique. Honteux. Risible. Stu...

\- Quatorze minutes quarante-sept, répondit Cassy, interrompant Sandra par la même occasion.

\- Au moins, tu es passée sous la barre des quinze. C'est un bon début.

\- Pff ! s'esclaffa la Championne. J'ai vu des Ramoloss agonisants beaucoup moins lent que ça. Bon, je te laisse dix minutes pour te doucher et te changer, avant de me rejoindre dans l'Arène. Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde de retard, c'est le tour d'Ébènelle que je t'envoie faire en courant.

Cassy ne perdit pas un instant à répliquer, car elle savait que Sandra était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution en lâchant l'un de ses dragons à ses trousses. Elle gravit les marches jusqu'à l'étage en prenant appui sur la rampe, car ses jambes étaient encore douloureuses, et gagna sa chambre aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Une fois lavée en hâte, l'adolescente passa la combinaison de dracologue dont Sandra lui avait fait cadeau, et qu'elle revêtait chaque fois qu'elle s'exerçait dans la salle de combat. Le confort de sa tenue lui permettait de se sentir à l'aise, mais c'était loin de suffire. Si elle avait fait quelques avancées avec Draco, le chemin qu'il leur restait à parcourir était encore long.

\- En avance d'une minute, fit-elle remarquer à la Championne en pénétrant dans l'Arène, où celle-ci s'impatientait.

\- J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à des félicitations, grogna-t-elle.

\- De votre part ? Je sais que la Terre sera détruite par une pluie de météorites bien avant que vous n'envisagiez de m'en faire.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, à la fois mauvais et amusé. Cassy saisit l'unique pokéball fixée sa taille et la lança devant elle. Draco surgit dans un éclair rouge, tournoya quelques secondes sur lui-même pour dégourdir son corps, puis s'immobilisa.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez expérimenter une nouvelle forme de combat, tous les deux, décréta Sandra. Vous avez assimilé le concept de l'attaque, mais il est temps de lui conférer une tout autre dimension. Dis-moi, Cassy, as-tu déjà vu un Concours Pokémon, ne serait-ce qu'à la télévision ?

\- L'une de mes amies a quitté Kanto pour devenir coordinatrice. Sans être une experte, je suis familière de ce milieu.

\- Parfait. Pour une fois, tu me permets de gagner du temps au lieu de m'en faire perdre... Bref, passons sur ta longue liste de défauts, sans quoi nous y serions encore demain matin. Ce que je te demande, c'est d'apprendre à Draco à maîtriser un combo de deux attaques. Je t'accorde trois jours pour y parvenir, au terme desquels tu devras réaliser une démonstration.

\- Je serai dispensée de course, pendant ce temps ? s'enquit Cassy, pleine d'espoir.

\- Dans tes rêves. Tu pourras venir t'entraîner ici quand tu le désires, en dehors des heures d'ouverture de l'Arène et de mes séances d'entraînement. Au travail, maintenant, et tâche de ne pas me décevoir, sinon il n'est pas exclu que tu te retrouves au pain sec et à l'eau pendant une semaine.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre soutien, Sandra, railla l'adolescente. Il me fait chaud au cœur.

La dracologue la toisa, puis tourna les talons. Cassy la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte qui menait hors de la salle de combat, avant de ramener son attention sur Draco, à ses pieds, qui attendait ses instructions. À présent qu'elle avait réussi à le dompter, il était aussi obéissant que son Galopa.

Pour commencer, elle tâcha de se remémorer la façon dont procédait Léa pour mettre au point de nouvelles combinaisons d'attaques avant chaque Concours. Si sa jeune amie avait été là, elle aurait pu lui donner d'excellents conseils, mais Cassy devrait s'en sortir seule. Il fallait croire que c'était devenu le maître mot de son existence.

Son voyage à Sinnoh avec Léa remontait à plus d'un an et demi, mais si les souvenirs de la jeune fille étaient exacts, l'apprentie coordinatrice commençait toujours par réfléchir aux capacités qu'elle allait utiliser, avant de les travailler.

Le Draco de Cassy en connaissait déjà plusieurs, qu'il avait lui-même développées à l'état sauvage, et elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Il se porta sur Ouragan et Hydroqueue. Elle devait ensuite visualiser quels résultats elle pourrait obtenir et, bien que son imagination ne soit pas la plus débordante qui soit, elle n'eut pas trop de mal à y parvenir.

\- Faisons un essai, pour voir ce que ça donne. Utilise Hydroqueue, s'il te plaît.

Le pokémon s'exécuta, mais il échoua. L'eau tournoya un bref instant, avant de retomber au lieu de s'élever. Cette attaque était l'une des plus récentes qu'il ait assimilées et elle ne réussissait pas toujours. Cassy aurait pu opter pour la facilité et en sélectionner une autre, mais cela n'aurait aucun intérêt. Le but était de progresser, non de se reposer sur ses acquis. C'était ce que Sandra attendait d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Recommence.

Cette fois-ci, un tourbillon aqueux fut produit par Draco et monta jusqu'à mi-chemin du plafond, sous les applaudissements de Cassy. Ce n'était pas un exploit en soi, mais tout de même un succès. Elle ne doutait pas que, d'ici peu, il maîtriserait parfaitement la capacité.

\- Très bien. Ouragan, à présent.

Une puissante bourrasque se mit à souffler au centre de la pièce et l'adolescente fut repoussée de quelques centimètres vers l'arrière, tandis qu'elle se protégeait le visage avec ses mains, car la force du vent lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Ses cheveux volaient tout autour de son visage, le fouettant parfois.

\- Stop ! s'écria-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme de la tempête qui s'abattait sur l'Arène. Je crois que ça suffira.

Elle était tout ébouriffée, la chevelure emmêlée et les joues rosies, mais elle était satisfaite. Le plus dur restait à venir, néanmoins. Elle allait devoir apprendre à Draco comment combiner ces deux attaques, pour les transformer en une redoutable alliance de types eau et dragon.

Puisque c'était l'Ouragan que le pokémon maîtrisait le mieux, ce serait la technique avec laquelle il entamerait son combo. Cassy s'installa dans les gradins, en hauteur pour être abritée du vent, et mit ses mains en porte-voix pour donner ses instructions à Draco, à distance.

\- Lentement, tu entames Hydroqueue. Le but est que l'eau se fixe sur le tourbillon et qu'ils s'entremêlent. Prends ton temps.

Le dragon s'exécuta et Cassy vit le liquide se propager progressivement. Draco s'en sortait admirablement bien lorsque tout bascula. Derechef, il perdit le contrôle de son attaque et l'Ouragan s'affaissa, pendant que l'Hydroqueue retombait en détrempant le sol et en éclaboussant les environs.

La jeune fille était toute mouillée, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se changer. Elle afficha un regard blasé, en songeant que malgré ses précautions, elle ne s'était pas éloignée suffisamment. Le dernier gradin aurait été parfait, et encore... Si Draco manquait de contrôle, la puissance ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Cassy retira ce qu'elle avait songé précédemment. L'Hydroqueue risquait de poser problème encore un moment à son partenaire, or ils n'avaient que trois jours devant eux, et son orgueil lui interdisait de changer d'objectif. Ce serait baisser les bras, alors qu'un dragon n'abandonnait jamais, du moins pas à sa connaissance.

\- Nous allons réussir cet enchaînement, décréta Cassy en pointant un doigt déterminé sur Draco. Si Léa réussissait, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas notre cas. Je ne suis peut-être pas une experte en combat, mais je suis intelligente, et toi, ton niveau est nettement supérieur à celui que possédait son Bulbizarre. Avec tout ça, je vois mal comment nous ne pourrions pas arriver à en faire autant qu'elle.

L'adolescente regagna le centre de l'Arène, les mains dans le dos. Elle évitait les flaques, que le système de ventilation s'appliquait à sécher. Après avoir fait les cent pas pendant quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta face à Draco, qui leva sa face écaillée vers elle.

\- La persévérance, déclara Cassy. Voilà ce qui m'a fait défaut par le passé. J'ai choisi la voie de la simplicité en renonçant à mon but pour l'échanger contre une vie que je croyais rêvée. En réalité, il ne faut jamais baisser les bras.

Elle avait tout perdu. Sa famille, ses amis, et elle avait même dû se séparer de son Galopa à son arrivée à Ébènelle, par souci de précaution, puisqu'elle ne pouvait le cacher dans une pokéball. Avec Draco, c'était différent. Elle sentait qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre, d'une manière qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Il était son premier vrai pokémon de combat, celui qu'elle avait toujours souhaité posséder pour accomplir sa vengeance.

\- Nous nous entraînerons encore et encore, lâcha-t-elle, jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. Nous sommes une équipe gagnante, toi et moi, et ce n'est pas une simple combinaison de capacités qui va nous tenir en échec, d'accord ? Alors, allons-y ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Draco donna un petit coup de museau dans la main qu'elle tendait vers lui, puis secoua la tête avec autant de détermination que sa maîtresse. Une lueur farouche brillait dans le regard de Cassy lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

\- Hydroqueue !


	67. Chapitre 67 : Petite sœur

Cassy était debout, au centre de l'Arène, et bien qu'elle tourne le dos aux gradins, elle pouvait sentir le regard inquisiteur de Sandra braqué sur elle. Il provoquait des picotements dans sa nuque, tandis qu'elle prenait de grandes inspirations pour garder son sang-froid. Draco paraissait beaucoup plus calme, et l'adolescente aurait aimé posséder le même flegme.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Moi aussi, alors allons-y. Ouragan !

Les boucles de Cassy, qui conservaient leur couleur rousse artificielle grâce aux teintures, s'agitèrent autour de son visage, pendant que le dragon provoquait un tourbillon de bourrasques multiples. Dès que sa maîtresse le jugea suffisamment puissant, elle passa à la seconde étape de l'enchaînement.

\- Hydroqueue !

C'était la phase la plus délicate. Après s'être exercé des heures durant au cours de ces trois derniers jours, Draco avait fait d'énormes progrès, mais il était encore loin de la perfection. Le combo ne fonctionnait en moyenne que huit fois sur dix, et Cassy croisa les doigts pour que, statistiquement parlant, cette tentative ne compte pas parmi les deux restantes.

De l'eau s'immisça dans la spirale et se mit à tournoyer avec elle, pendant que la jeune fille serrait les dents. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Elle s'éleva, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à effleurer le plafond. La trombe était droite, élégante, grâce à la concentration qui se lisait dans les yeux de Draco.

Sur un geste de Cassy, il projeta l'attaque combinée vers le mur, où elle se fracassa, répandant des éclaboussures dans toute la pièce, y compris dans les gradins, et inonda le sol. Un large sourire fendait le visage de l'adolescente lorsqu'elle pivota face à Sandra, qui fulminait en essorant ses cheveux mouillés. Sylvain, lui, applaudissait à tout rompre sans se soucier de ses vêtements trempés.

\- Bravo ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Vous avez réussi !

\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger, répliqua la Championne. Tu as respecté les consignes, je te le concède, mais la performance était médiocre. Ton combo manquait de maîtrise, d'harmonie et de raffinement. C'était pathétique ! Tu as intérêt à faire nettement mieux, la prochaine fois.

Sur ces mots, Sandra se leva et, de sa démarche hautaine, gagna la porte qui menait hors de la salle. Sylvain enjamba un par un les bancs qui le séparaient de l'Arène et se précipita vers Cassy, en train de caresser la tête de Draco pour le féliciter. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui frappa amicalement l'épaule.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, c'était une performance admirable, déclara-t-il. La coordination est très différente du combat, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'en fait pas sa discipline de prédilection, mais ce que vous nous avez montré tous les deux était digne d'un Concours à Unionpolis.

Cassy rappela Draco dans sa pokéball, puis Sylvain et elle quittèrent l'Arène. Il était plus de onze heures et demie, de qui impliquait qu'il était largement temps pour eux de se mettre aux fourneaux afin de préparer le déjeuner avant que Sandra décide de le faire. À cette pensée, ils esquissèrent une grimace sans même avoir besoin de se concerter.

Le Topdresseur était en train de rouler des boulettes de viande pour accompagner les spaghettis et Cassy se chargeait de la sauce lorsque la Championne fit irruption dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'air encore plus maussade qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle avait pourtant paru normale lors de la démonstration de son élève.

\- Sylvain, va t'occuper ailleurs, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais terminer.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Je peux...

\- Dehors !

Elle cria si fort que l'adolescent posa précipitamment le morceau de viande qu'il tenait à la main et, sans prendre le temps de s'essuyer, disparut hors de la pièce. Sandra prit sa place sur le plan de travail, non loin de Cassy.

\- Il paraît que tu t'es disputé avec ton meilleur ami avant de venir dans mon Arène, lâcha-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Sylvain devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue...

\- En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai interrogé pour avoir des informations à ton sujet. Je voulais évaluer tes forces et tes faiblesses, et je pensais qu'il pourrait me renseigner.

\- Et qu'en avez-vous conclu ?

\- Que tu caches quelque chose. Tu ne parles jamais de toi, ni de ta vie. Tout ce que Sylvain sait, c'est que tu viens d'Azuria, que tu as travaillé un temps comme éleveuse pokémon et qu'il y a eu cette querelle. Moi, j'ai pour habitude de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. M'est avis que tout ça n'a pas uniquement à voir avec ton meilleur ami. Que tu aies voulu changer de vie, c'est une chose, mais on ne renie pas la précédente à cause d'une simple prise de tête.

Cassy continua à remuer machinalement le contenu de la casserole, parfumé aux baies Tomato, qui cuisait à feu doux. Elle avait blêmi et ses doigts avaient raffermi leur prise sur le manche de la cuillère en bois. Qu'allait-elle fait si Sandra commençait à suspecter quelque chose ?

\- Est-ce que tu as des problèmes avec ta famille ? demanda la dracologue.

\- Je... Je ne tiens pas à en parler.

Cassy ne tenta pas de mentir. Sandra venait de prouver à quel point elle était perspicace et tricher ne servirait à rien. Le silence retomba sur la pièce durant un court instant, avant que la Championne le brise à nouveau :

\- Peter doit venir ici.

L'adolescente cessa de tourner sa sauce Tomato pour orienter sa tête vers Sandra. Le regard turquoise de celle-ci était posé sur la viande qu'il restait à rouler, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore touchée. Sa mauvaise humeur avait laissé place à une profonde mélancolie, qu'elle exprimait rarement.

Cassy comprit mieux la raison de cette conversation. Sandra n'avait pas l'intention de l'interroger sur son passé ou ses secrets, elle avait simplement besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et elle avait trouvé en son élève la personne qui lui semblait adéquate pour cela.

\- Quand ça ? s'enquit Cassy.

\- Pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je viens de recevoir une lettre par Roucool, dans laquelle il m'avertit de sa visite prochaine. Je devrais être heureuse, mais...

\- Mais vous n'y parvenez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Voir mon cousin pendant dix jours ne compensera pas son absence le reste du temps. Quand nous étions enfants, nous étions inséparables, le savais-tu ?

\- Non, murmura Cassy.

\- Ce sont mes parents qui nous ont élevés, tous les deux. Ma tante est morte quand Peter avait cinq ans et mon oncle ne s'en est jamais remis. Il a beaucoup voyagé, à la recherche de nouveaux pokémon dragon, car c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier sa peine. Mon père tenait l'Arène, en son absence. Nous vivions plus souvent ici que chez nous. Dans le fond, Peter et moi sommes plus frère et sœur que cousin et cousine.

Cassy comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Contrairement à ses parents, Éric lui manquait infiniment. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir été dans la confidence de leurs secrets, à ses dépends. En revanche, elle ne pardonnerait jamais ce silence à ses géniteurs.

\- Nous sommes un peu pareilles, toi et moi, constata Sandra. Nous avons toutes les deux un passé qui nous fait profondément souffrir, et nous avons dû apprendre à nous accomplir par nous-mêmes.

\- Vous, oui. Moi, non. C'est grâce à vous si j'en suis là. Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je suis en train de devenir, c'est à vous que je le dois. Si je ne vous avais pas rencontrée, je... Je ne sais pas. J'ignore comment j'aurais pu...

\- Tu y serais parvenue, coupa la Championne. Je suis peut-être celle qui t'aide à progresser, mais le potentiel, c'est toi et toi seule qui le possèdes. Je n'ai pas pu l'inventer.

Cassy jeta un regard à son avant-bras. Ses manches étaient sales, maculées de taches rouges, car elle ne les retroussait jamais pour ne pas dévoiler son glyphe. L'espace d'une seconde, elle songea à l'évoquer avec Sandra. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Bourg-Palette, elle n'avait personne avec qui évoquer le symbole. Sylvain était un excellent ami et la Championne le meilleur mentor dont elle puisse rêver, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec Cynthia ou Régis, qui étaient dans la confidence.

Cassy secoua la tête, s'interdisant d'envisager une telle éventualité. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : se taire était devenu indispensable pour se protéger, autant que pour protéger les autres. Elle avait déjà mis trop de monde en danger depuis le début de ses pérégrinations. Il était exclu d'exposer ses nouveaux amis à la menace, comme elle l'avait fait malgré elle avec les précédents.

\- Quand Peter sera là, il pourra te donner quelques conseils pour t'aider à progresser, déclara Sandra. Le savoir d'un Maître, c'est toujours bon à prendre.

\- Votre cousin est peut-être considéré comme le meilleur dresseur de tout Johto, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux que vous pour me former au dressage des dragons.

\- C'est indéniable, approuva la dracologue après s'être autorisée un demi-sourire, mais il n'est jamais inutile d'étudier de nouvelles méthodes de combat ou d'élevage, afin de parfaire ses connaissances. Celles de Peter sont très différentes des miennes.

Sandra prit enfin un peu de viande dans ses mains et réalisa sa première boulette, tandis que Cassy continuait à l'observer du coin de l'œil. C'était étrange de la voir ainsi, presque vulnérable, elle qui faisait toujours preuve d'une arrogance surpassant la simple assurance. Dans un murmure, la Championne avoua :

\- Parfois, je me demande comment nous avons pu en arriver là. Tout ceci n'a aucun sens.

Cassy partageait son avis. L'existence elle-même était dépourvue de logique. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle, au point de lui dérober tous ses proches les uns à la suite des autres, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter cela ? Même si elle basculait dans les ténèbres, comme Lilith tentait de l'y inciter, quel châtiment plus terrible l'Alpha pourrait-il lui infliger ? Il lui avait tout pris, et elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

La lumière l'avait tant déçue, au cours de ces derniers années, qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle hésitait encore à lui tourner le dos. Malgré cela, elle continuait à se raccrocher au peu d'intégrité qu'il lui restait, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de rejoindre irrémédiablement le camp de Lilith.

\- Enfin, c'est comme ça, soupira Sandra. Nous n'y pouvons rien.

Cassy se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire triste, qu'elle accompagna d'un haussement d'épaules, tout en confirmant :

\- Non, en effet. Il faut apprendre à faire avec.


	68. Chapitre 68 : Je serai ton ombre

Un matin, Cassy fut réveillée en sursaut par un hurlement. Une vive lumière blanche filtrait à travers les interstices des volets fermés et, paniquée, elle redouta qu'il s'agisse du spot lumineux d'un hélicoptère, celui-là même qui l'avait traquée au Bourg-Palette. Elle repoussa sa couverture et se rua hors de son lit.

Elle saisit la pokéball de Draco, posée sur sa table de nuit, et la cramponna fermement dans sa main, tandis qu'elle sortait un sac de son armoire. Il était déjà rempli avec de la nourriture, une bouteille d'eau, un peu d'argent et des vêtements de rechange. Depuis les événements survenus au laboratoire du professeur Chen, elle se tenait toujours prête à partir en catastrophe.

Elle était en train d'enfiler ses bottes quand elle prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était silencieux, dehors, or les hélicoptères produisaient un vacarme assourdissant. Prudemment, avec une seule chaussure à ses pieds, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et éclata de rire.

Aucun rayon lumineux n'était en train de quadriller les environs de l'Arène. Il avait neigé toute la nuit, au point de recouvrir Ébènelle et ses environs d'un épais manteau blanc, sur lequel se reflétaient les rayons du soleil. C'était cette clarté qui avait alerté Cassy pour rien.

Rassurée, elle abandonna son sac sur le sol et ouvrit les volets pour contempler le magnifique paysage. Tout semblait avoir été enveloppé dans du coton jusqu'à perte de vue. Avec un sourire triste, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de songer aux nombreuses batailles de boules de neige qu'elle avait partagées avec Régis dans les rues du Bourg-Palette.

\- Cassy ! Eh oh, Cassy !

Elle avait presque oublié que ce n'était non pas la lumière, mais un cri qui l'avait tirée du sommeil. Là encore, il n'y avait aucune menace. C'était simplement Sylvain qui l'appelait depuis l'extérieur. Des flocons s'accrochaient au bonnet qu'il avait enfoncé sur sa tête et il semblait engoncé dans son anorak pour se protéger du froid. Ébènelle possédait les températures les plus basses de tout Johto, en particulier en hiver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'époumona-t-il en sautant sur place, où ses pieds creusaient deux trous dans le tapis neigeux. Viens !

\- J'arrive ! Donne-moi cinq minutes.

Cassy repassa la tête dans sa chambre, ferma la fenêtre et rejoignit l'armoire restée ouverte. Elle enfila un pull en laine, ainsi qu'un pantalon et des chaussettes épaisses, puis décrocha la cape de Sven, suspendue derrière la porte, pour la nouer autour de son cou. Elle n'était pas habillée aussi chaudement que Sylvain, mais elle avait pu constater qu'elle était moins frileuse que lui.

\- Me voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de l'Arène.

Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil, car le Topdresseur n'était nulle part en vue. Elle scruta les environs, s'attendant à être la cible d'une farce, et elle ne se trompait pas. Elle leva les bras en voyant une boule de neige fondre sur elle, mais pas assez vite pour se protéger. Elle fut touchée à l'épaule, des pellicules blanches s'accrochant au velours de sa cape.

\- Si Sandra te voyait, elle te dirait que tes réflexes sont affreusement mauvais ! se moqua Sylvain, en surgissant sur sa droite.

\- Toi, tu vas le regretter ! répliqua Cassy.

Elle s'accroupit et ramassa sur le sol une poignée de poudreuse, qu'elle tassa consciencieusement entre ses mains, de manière à obtenir une sphère plus compacte. Elle visait très mal, aussi lui fallut-il trois tentatives avant de parvenir à toucher Sylvain.

\- Et elle ajouterait aussi que tu ne sais pas tirer, renchérit le Topdresseur.

\- Méfie-toi, grogne Cassy. La neige tient au sol et elle risque de rester plusieurs jours. Si j'enfouis ton corps dessous, à ton avis, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour le retrouver ?

\- Euh... Joker ?

\- Non... La guerre !

La jeune fille prit deux blocs de neige, un dans chaque main, et entreprit de pourchasser Sylvain. Grâce à l'entraînement intensif qu'elle subissait et aux kilomètres qu'elle avait déjà parcourus depuis son arrivée à Ébènelle, elle était plus rapide et plus endurante que lui. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper.

Elle se concentra sur les tirs que l'adolescent projetait par-dessus son épaule pour la maintenir à distance, et les esquiva. Contrairement à la remarque de Sylvain, lorsqu'il l'avait prise par surprise, les réflexes de Cassy étaient plus que corrects. Sandra y veillait, en la soumettant à des exercices en tout genre. Autant dire qu'éviter les boules de neige était plus simple que l'attaque Bulle d'O d'Hyporoi.

Leur bataille les avait menés à proximité du bassin de l'Antre du Dragon. Il était recouvert par une solide couche de glace, sur laquelle le Topdresseur hésitait à s'engager. Cassy ne marqua pas la même réticence et fit un pas prudent sur la surface. Comme celle-ci semblait supporter son poids, elle s'y laissa glisser.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne risque rien ? demanda Sylvain. J'ai déjà vu des gens passer au travers et tomber dans l'eau gelée.

\- Cesse donc de faire ton canarticho mouillé ! Même si ça devait se produire, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde !

Cassy se dressa sur la pointe de son pied et virevolta, sous l'œil toujours méfiant de Sylvain, avant qu'il se résolve à la rejoindre. Il tendit l'oreille, prêt à regagner la rive au premier craquement suspect, mais rien ne se produisit. Au moment de rejoindre la jeune fille, cependant, il s'avéra être un piètre patineur et chuta sur les fesses. Il se massa le bas du dos en gémissant.

\- Tu n'es pas très courageux, commenta Cassy. C'est à se demander comment tu as pu survivre à Sandra tout ce temps.

\- J'ai eu la chance que quelqu'un arrive et me serve de paratonnerre, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton moqueur. Elle passe tellement de temps à s'acharner sur toi qu'il ne lui en reste plus pour moi.

Incapable de se redresser, car il glissait à chaque tentative, Sylvain rejoignit la terre ferme à quatre pattes, sous les railleries de Cassy. Tandis qu'elle riait en se tenant les côtes, il en profita pour la viser avec une boule de neige qui la heurta si fort qu'elle bascula à la renverse, pour tomber à son tour.

Le combat était reparti, et il ne cessa qu'un long moment plus tard, lorsque les belligérants furent éreintés, trempés de la tête aux pieds. À bout de force, Sylvain se laissa tomber dans la neige et Cassy s'assit par terre à côté de lui, le souffle court. Ils avaient besoin de quelques minutes pour récupérer. Tandis qu'ils se reposaient, la neige recommença à tomber.

\- Nous devrions rentrer avant d'être transformés en sculpture de glace, constata la jeune fille.

\- Tu as raison. Regarde-toi, tu as d'énormes flocons dans les cheveux.

Cassy les secoua d'une main, par réflexe, puis renonça en constatant que c'était inutile. Le temps pour elle de marcher jusqu'à l'Arène, elle en aurait de nouveau autant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, elle s'aperçut que le regard de Sylvain était rivé sur elle et ne la lâchait pas.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant debout.

\- Je... Rien. Rien du tout.

Sa réponse fut plus bredouillée qu'articulée et le rouge lui monta aux joues, tandis qu'il détournait précipitamment les yeux, gêné. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, prêt à emboîter le pas à Cassy jusqu'au bâtiment, quand un timbre masculin s'éleva à proximité.

\- Ah, la neige ! Un temps parfait pour entraîner les pokémon dragon !

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir un jeune homme gravir les derniers mètres du chemin pentu qui reliait Ébènelle à l'Arène. Ses cheveux étaient rouges, coupés court, son teint avait la blancheur du marbre et il arborait fièrement une combinaison bleu et rouge, qui s'enfonçait dans ses bottes. Une cape complétait sa tenue.

\- Tu as pu venir ? lança une voix grincheuse avant que Cassy et Sylvain aient pu ouvrir la bouche.

Leur regard passa aussitôt du nouveau venu à l'entrée de l'Arène, sur le seuil de laquelle Sandra se tenait, les bras croisés. En dépit du froid qui régnait, elle ne portait pas de manteau par-dessus son pull et ne semblait pas avoir froid. Ses prunelles exprimaient une intense dureté.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis surprise de ne pas avoir reçu un Roucool ou un appel visiophonique de Clément pour te décommander.

\- Je t'avais promis que je serai là, répondit celui qui n'était nul autre Peter Lance, le Maître de Johto.

\- Comme lors des trois précédentes visites que tu as annulées à la dernière minute.

Sandra fit quelques pas dans la neige, à la rencontre de son cousin. Son visage se renfrogna à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, laissant des empreintes dans son sillage. Au lieu de s'arrêter face à lui, elle s'immobilisa un peu avant, à hauteur de Sylvain et Cassy.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez eu aucun mal à reconnaître Peter, étant donné qu'on le voit plus souvent à la télévision qu'ici.

\- Sandra, je...

\- Peter, l'interrompit-elle sans se soucier de ce qu'il allait dire. Je te présente Cassy. J'essaye de lui apprendre des trucs, mais ce n'est pas facile avec un cerveau aussi lent que le sien. Et voici Sylvain, un stagiaire Topdresseur qui se démarque par son inutilité chronique.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance à tous les deux.

Peter franchit la distance qui le séparait de Sylvain et lui serra la main, avant de baiser courtoisement celle de Cassy, rougie et refroidie par la neige. Elle dut se forcer pour le gratifier d'un sourire, car elle n'y parvenait pas naturellement. Pas avec la colère de Sandra qui irradiait jusqu'à elle.

\- Tu penses pouvoir trouver ta chambre tout seul ou il va falloir que je t'y conduise ? aboya la Championne. Depuis le temps, je ne serais pas étonnée que tu aies oublié.

\- Je...

\- La première porte à gauche, en haut de l'escalier.

C'était l'appartement qui faisait face à celui de Sylvain, lui-même voisin de celui de Cassy. La jeune fille observait Sandra du coin de l'œil, qui tourna les talons en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière avec un air méprisant, avant de s'éloigner vers l'Arène. Peter la regarda disparaître à l'intérieur sans rien dire, puis baissa les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas de bagages ? s'enquit Sylvain, qui détaillait le dracologue de la tête aux pieds, impressionné de rencontrer pour la première fois un Maître régional.

Cassy ne partageait pas son excitation, d'une part par ce qu'elle compatissait avec Sandra, de l'autre parce qu'elle avait côtoyé Cynthia pendant assez longtemps pour ne rien trouver d'extraordinaire à la situation.

\- Cette Arène, c'est un peu chez moi aussi, rappela Peter, même si ma cousine est convaincue du contraire. Je laisse toujours des affaires dans ma chambre, pour les retrouver à chacune de mes visites. Sauf si Sandra a décidé de les faire livrer au Plateau Indigo entre-temps.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait lors de ma dernière visite. J'ai découvert les placards vides à mon arrivée, et elle m'a expliqué que tout m'attendrait à la Ligue, puisque c'est là-bas que je vis.

Sylvain éclata de rire et Cassy esquissa un sourire triste. Elle reconnaissait bien le caractère de Sandra dans cette action, mais elle éprouvait également de la peine pour elle. Ces mises en scène avaient pour objectif de durcir la carapace de la Championne, de l'aider à se préserver de son affection pour Peter, afin de moins souffrir lorsqu'il repartirait pour sa véritable maison.

Cassy la comprenait mieux que quiconque, car elle savait à quel point il était difficile de se séparer de ses proches. Elle-même aurait donné n'importe quoi, à l'approche des fêtes, pour être au Bourg-Palette et échanger ses cadeaux avec Régis. Elle ne doutait pas que sa souffrance, qu'elle s'efforçait d'intérioriser avec autant d'application que Sandra, était au moins égale à la sienne.

Peter n'était guère différent de son meilleur ami. Régis l'avait délaissée pour Sacha, et lui privilégiait son travail à sa famille. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas conscience, contrairement à elle, qu'il fallait chérir chaque instant avant qu'il soit trop tard. C'était la leçon que Cassy avait retirée de la disparition d'Éric, et son cœur se serra davantage à sa pensée, tandis qu'elle franchissait les portes de l'Arène.


	69. Chapitre 69 : D'un souffle ou d'un cri

L'atmosphère était tendue dans le salon où ils s'étaient rassemblés tous les trois, après que Cassy et Sylvain se furent changés. Sandra préparait du café. Elle les rejoignit, un plateau à la main, et déposa brutalement une tasse sur la table basse, devant chacun d'eux. Quelques gouttes éclaboussèrent la surface en bois.

Assise sur le canapé à côté de Cassy, elle foudroyait sans cesse son cousin du regard, qui faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Un silence oppressant régnait dans la pièce, si gênant que les deux adolescents avaient envie de rentrer sous terre et de disparaître. Sylvain jouait avec sa cuillère sans oser lever les yeux et la jeune fille porta le breuvage à ses lèvres.

Elle le regretta aussitôt. Il était beaucoup trop fort, ce qui le rendait imbuvable. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, puisque c'était Sandra qui l'avait fait. Avec elle, même un verre d'eau du robinet devenait toxique. C'était à se demander comment elle y parvenait. Un Smogogo n'était pas aussi répugnant que toutes les denrées qui passaient entre ses mains.

Sylvain fut plus intelligent. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à mélanger le contenu de sa tasse, il la reposa sans avoir avalé une seule goutte. Seul Peter but la sienne et, si le goût épouvantable lui arracha une grimace, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'osait sûrement pas critiquer de crainte de rendre Sandra encore plus maussade.

\- Je n'avais jamais prêté attention aux rideaux, commenta le Topdresseur avec l'intention de lancer une conversation, pour mettre un terme au malaise ambiant. J'aime beaucoup les attaches en forme de Minidraco, c'est très original.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Cassy en entrant dans son jeu.

\- Sandra a toujours eu un goût certain en matière de décoration, affirma Peter.

\- Je suppose que je le tiens de ma mère. C'est elle qui les avait choisis pour la chambre d'amis, celle dans laquelle tu passais tes nuits lorsque ton père partait à l'aventure en te laissant tout seul. Comme quoi, les caninos ne font pas des miaouss. Dans ma branche de la famille, nous avons le style, dans la tienne, vous avez le chic pour abandonner les gens.

Cassy secoua la tête en se tournant vers Sylvain, qui poussa un soupir contrit. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de parler, même si cela partait d'une bonne attention. Au même moment, l'horloge du salon sonna onze heures. L'adolescente en profita pour sauter sur ses pieds, sa tasse à la main.

\- Je vais préparer le déjeuner. Sylvain, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Volontiers. Mieux vaut être deux pour s'assurer de ne rien faire brûler.

L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient pressés de quitter cette pièce dans laquelle ils ne se sentaient pas du tout à leur place. Des étrangers n'avaient rien à faire au milieu de retrouvailles familiales suffisamment houleuses ainsi. Cassy fut la première à franchir le seuil, Sylvain sur ses talons.

\- Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de Sandra, déclara-t-il tandis qu'il vidait dans l'évier ce qui était censé être du café. Elle en veut à Peter de ne pas lui rendre visite plus souvent, mais elle se montre encore plus odieuse avec lui qu'avec nous depuis son arrivée.

\- Moi, je la comprends. Elle a mal et elle essaye de lui infliger la même douleur pour qu'il en prenne conscience.

\- C'est sadique. Ou stupide. Ou les deux.

\- Les relations humaines et les sentiments sont loin d'être simples. Tu sais, je pense que les gens que nous aimons sont aussi ceux que nous parvenons à haïr le plus.

Le regard de Cassy s'assombrit. Elle songeait à la colère que lui inspirait Sacha, et Régis lorsqu'il la délaissait pour lui, mais aussi à ses propres parents. Dire qu'elle avait sauté du haut d'une falaise dans l'espoir de les retrouver, alors qu'à présent, elle ne franchirait pas trois mètres pour eux.

\- Comment réagirais-tu si une personne dont tu es très proche s'éloignait brusquement de toi ? demanda Cassy.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je ressentirais de la peine, mais je ne lui en voudrais pas forcément, car je penserais qu'elle a ses raisons. Mes parents ont tous les deux perdu la vie dans un accident, il y a quelques années. Ça m'a appris à relativiser.

\- Oh, je... Je suis désolée. Je l'ignorais.

L'adolescente prit soudain conscience que si elle dissimulait soigneusement toutes les informations personnelles la concernant, Sylvain n'avait jamais évoqué sa famille avec elle, lui non plus. Il parlait beaucoup de ses études, des lieux qu'il avait visités, mais pas de tout ce qui le touchait de près.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait mon deuil, depuis le temps. C'est triste, mais c'est ainsi. La vie est faite de hauts et de bas. Après leur mort, j'ai pu compter sur le soutien de mon parrain, qui était le meilleur ami de mon père. Et moi aussi, j'ai un cousin. En fait, je suis un peu dans le même cas de Sandra. Je l'estime comme un frère, mais je ne le vois pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, parce que j'étudie à Mauville, et lui exerce à Sinnoh. Il travaille beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Les vacances, le repos... Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais je l'accepte, parce qu'il est ainsi et pas autrement.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, mais je continue à penser qu'il faut profiter des gens que nous aimons tant que nous le pouvons. Ce n'est pas une fois qu'ils ne seront plus là que nous rattraperons le temps perdu.

Sylvain acquiesça et sortit des assiettes du placard, pendant que Cassy prenait une panière pleine de pommes de terre dans le garde-manger. Elle les fit tremper dans de l'eau bouillante durant quelques minutes, puis les plongea dans un saladier froid. Une fois la peau ramollie, les deux adolescents entreprirent de les éplucher.

Ils avaient à peine commencé lorsqu'ils sursautèrent au son d'une porte qui claqua violemment. Sylvain fit un faux mouvement avec son couteau et se coupa le pouce, souillant de rouge le légume qu'il avait à la main. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir, puis dans les escaliers, tandis qu'il examinait sa blessure.

\- Va mettre un pansement, conseilla Cassy. Je vais continuer sans toi.

\- Et pour Sandra et Peter, qu'est-ce que...

\- Rien. Tu ne fais rien.

Elle était convaincue que c'était la dracologue qui venait de monter précipitamment à l'étage, et elle doutait des compétences de Sylvain pour la réconforter. Si elle-même parvenait à la cerner, ce n'était pas le cas du Topdresseur, comme leur conversation l'avait démontré.

\- D'accord, marmonna-t-il. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il ne traîna pas. Il réapparut, le doigt pansé, avant que Cassy ait terminé l'épluchage et il l'aida à finir. Ils coupèrent ensuite les pommes de terre en lamelles et les mirent à dorer au four avec une noisette de beurre.

Le repas fut achevé bien avant midi, mais à la demie, personne n'était encore venu les rejoindre dans la salle à manger, où ils avaient dressé la table. Si les Champions tardaient trop, le déjeuner serait froid et ils pourraient tout aussi bien leur servir de la neige fondue ramassée dehors.

\- Bon, s'impatienta Cassy. Va voir dans le salon si Peter est toujours là, et surtout s'il est encore vivant. Je m'occupe de Sandra.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine pour se séparer dans le hall. La jeune fille gravit quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au palier et franchit d'un bon pas la distance qui la séparait de la porte donnant sur les appartements de la dracologue, qui faisaient presque face aux siens. Une série de pleurs et de hoquets s'échappaient de l'intérieur. Elle toqua un coup, ce qui eut pour effet de les interrompre.

\- Fiche le camp ! tonna la voix cassée de Sandra. Tu ne manques à personne, ici, alors retourne d'où tu viens.

\- Ce n'est pas votre imbécile de cousin, c'est moi, informa Cassy. Si vous ne descendez pas maintenant, le repas va être froid, et si vous voulez quand même le gaspiller, autant que ce soit en lui lançant votre assiette au visage, non ?

Un rire étranglé se fit entendre, suivi du bruit émis par une personne qui se lève. Quelques secondes plus tard, le loquet fut tiré et le battant pivota sur la Championne, dont les yeux étaient rouges. Par réflexe, Cassy lui tendit le mouchoir qu'elle avait dans sa poche, avec lequel elle essuya ses joues humides.

\- Sandra... murmura l'adolescente. Je sais ce que vous ressentez et je comprends votre réaction, mais est-ce que vous ne vous faites pas plus de mal ainsi ?

\- Ce qui fait mal, c'est de le voir partir, et revenir des mois plus tard comme si de rien n'était, alors que je n'ai pas reçu un appel, pas une seule lettre entre-temps. La personne dont je suis la plus proche, c'est Clément, du Conseil Quatre. Je ne le vois pas plus souvent que Peter, mais lui, au moins, il sait décrocher un visiophone.

\- Que s'est-il passé après que nous avons quitté le salon ?

\- La conversation a fini de dégénérer. Tandis que je reprochais son comportement à cet idiot, il a répliqué qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir un « Maître à la carte », comme Cynthia.

\- Que... Quel est le rapport avec Cynthia ? bredouilla Cassy, qui avait soudain blêmi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il entend par cette expression ?

\- Depuis un an ou deux, elle s'absente régulièrement de l'Élite des Quatre et délègue certaines tâches à ses collègues. Elle en fait toujours beaucoup pour la région, mais tout de même moins qu'avant. Elle a affirmé, dans une interview, qu'elle ressentait le besoin de s'accorder du temps pour penser à elle et à sa famille, sans quoi elle deviendrait folle. Moi, je suis d'accord avec elle, parce que c'est exactement ce que j'attends de Peter, mais ce bourreau de travail considère que c'est indigne de son titre et de ses responsabilités.

Cassy se mordit la lèvre et sentit une bouffée de haine la traverser, qu'elle dirigea contre le dracologue. Comment osait-il blâmer Cynthia alors qu'il ignorait tout de ce dont il parlait ? Elle, elle le savait. Ou, du moins, elle le soupçonnait. La Championne gardait un œil attentif sur Léa et continuait peut-être même à enquêter sur les glyphes dans les différentes bibliothèques de Sinnoh, pour tenter de les comprendre.

La colère se mua vite en culpabilité. C'était tout de même un peu la faute de Cassy si Cynthia était obligée de négliger son poste. Elle avait quitté la région en abandonnant Léa, obligeant la jeune femme à se sentir responsable d'elle et de sa sécurité.

Combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Combien de temps Cassy devrait-elle se cacher pour fuir ses poursuivants ? Combien de temps Léa devrait-elle restée tapie dans l'ombre de Cynthia pour assurer sa protection ?

L'adolescente possédait déjà la réponse à cette question : tout dépendait d'elle. Dès qu'elle serait assez forte, dès qu'elle aurait acquis un niveau suffisant auprès de Sandra, elle cesserait d'être la proie pour devenir le chasseur, et elle éliminerait tous ceux qui n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à en faire de même avec sa famille.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est le pire ? demanda Sandra à mi-voix, tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers l'escalier, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

\- Non. Quoi ?

\- Ma propre faiblesse. J'ai beau me montrer aussi ignoble que possible, ça ne change rien au fait que j'attends toujours sa venue avec impatience. Je me hais presque autant que lui pour ça, pour être à sa disposition dès qu'il daigne me faire l'honneur de venir. L'année dernière, j'ai annulé mes vacances à Hoenn quand il m'a annoncé qu'il passerait me voir. Je suis pitoyable. Et sûrement masochiste, aussi.

Cassy ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de poser une main sur le bras de la Championne, qui ne le retira pas. Elle ne parut même pas avoir remarqué ce contact physique et se contenta de soupirer, les épaules voutées, le visage abattu.

\- Est-il possible d'aimer et de détester quelqu'un en même temps ? s'enquit Sandra.

\- Je pense que nos émotions peuvent être parfois paradoxales, oui.

Cassy esquissa un sourire en songeant à Lilith et aux sentiments contradictoires qu'elle lui inspirait, mélange de dégoût et de fascination, de défiance et de confiance, mais aussi à la Championne elle-même, qu'elle avait d'abord haïe et qu'elle admirait désormais, en dépit de son épouvantable caractère.


	70. Chapitre 70 : Puisque tu pars

Noël arriva avec de nouvelles giboulées de neige, ce qui porta son épaisseur à plus d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Cassy avait effectué quelques emplettes à Ébènelle pour trouver des cadeaux à ses nouveaux amis. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, car elle devait économiser l'argent qu'il lui restait, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas de leur réaction. Sylvain était bien trop courtois pour ne pas se satisfaire de ce qu'il recevrait et Sandra serait mécontente même avec un coffre rempli de pépites. Quant à Peter, son avis l'importait peu.

Elle se leva juste avant l'aube pour déposer ses présents sous le sapin. Elle était probablement la dernière à le faire, car une pile de paquets aux emballages colorés s'y entassait déjà. Elle installa les siens parmi eux.

Comme elle était réveillée et que les autres ne tarderaient pas à descendre, elle décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle était installée aux fourneaux depuis quelques minutes à peine, en train de jeter dans un saladier les ingrédients nécessaires à de la pâte à crêpe, quand Sylvain la rejoignit.

\- Il semblerait que tu m'aies devancé, constata-t-il. Joyeux Noël, Cassy.

\- Merci, à toi aussi. Tu peux dresser la table, si tu veux, pendant que je me charge de la cuisson.

Il accepta et, tandis qu'elle versait un peu d'huile dans une poêle, il quitta la cuisine avec une pile d'assiettes et de couverts entre les bras, pour les installer dans la salle à manger. Il fit ensuite un second voyage avec la confiture de Fraive, la pâte aux baies Chocco et le sirop d'érable.

Ils lavaient la vaisselle lorsque Peter et Sandra arrivèrent, séparés par un bref intervalle. La Championne semblait toujours aussi maussade, au contraire de son cousin qui commençait à s'acclimater à sa mauvaise humeur permanente. Il salua chaleureusement les adolescents, là où la jeune femme se contenta d'un simple grognement. Noël ou pas, cela ne la rendait pas plus aimable.

\- Ces crêpes sont délicieuses, Cassy, commenta Peter. Qui t'a appris à cuisiner aussi bien ?

\- Ma mère, répondit-elle en espérant que cela ne soulèverait pas d'autres questions.

Elle croisa le regard de Sandra, qui exprimait de la compassion. La jeune fille lui était reconnaissante de ne jamais avoir tenté de découvrir ce qu'elle cachait, en dépit de ses soupçons. La dracologue avait des défauts, beaucoup trop pour les énumérer, mais elle savait respecter un secret.

\- Et si nous allions ouvrir nos cadeaux ? proposa Sylvain avec entrain. Nous débarrasserons plus tard.

Cassy acquiesça et Peter en fit de même. Sandra se contenta de suivre le mouvement, pendant qu'ils se levaient tous de table. Elle parut se détendre un peu et réussit même à esquisser un sourire lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, dans une position décontractée, et étendit la main vers un paquet.

\- Attrape ! ordonna-t-elle à Cassy en le lui lançant à travers la pièce.

Elle visa volontairement très mal, pour contraindre l'adolescente à se servir de ses réflexes. Elle parvint à s'emparer du cadeau alors qu'il menaçait de passer par-dessus son épaule et de retomber derrière elle. Sandra décortiqua son geste du regard, mais garda le silence. C'était bien la première fois.

Cassy déchira l'emballage et découvrit une petite boîte en carton, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Du ruban adhésif lui collait aux doigts, mais elle s'en dépêtra pour révéler un magnifique bracelet. Il était d'un bleu nacré et représentait un Draco enroulé sur lui-même. La jeune fille le passa à son poignet droit.

\- Comme il est beau ! s'exclama-t-elle. Merci, Sandra ! Je l'adore.

\- J'ai songé qu'il s'accorderait plutôt bien avec ton collier.

Cassy caressa le bijou avec le revers de son pouce. À côté de lui, la broche sertie de fausses pierres précieuses qu'elle avait achetée pour la Championne semblait être un bien médiocre cadeau. Elle fut surprise de voir le sourire de Sandra s'élargir lorsqu'elle la déballa.

\- Merveilleux ! Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour te piquer les fesses quand tu traînasses à l'entraînement. Je ne te savais pas masochiste.

Sylvain, assis par terre avec un pull neuf entre les mains, éclata de rire, et Cassy l'imita. Avec du recul, elle songea qu'elle aurait dû s'attendre à une telle remarque de la part Sandra. Au moins, son présent l'amusait, c'était toujours cela.

Peter se montra moins enthousiaste que les trois autres au moment d'ouvrir son premier cadeau. Il était si fin qu'il tenait dans une enveloppe. Sous le regard dur de sa cousine, il en tira une carte postale qui représentait la cité d'Ébènelle enneigée.

\- Euh... Je te remercie, Sandra, même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre...

\- Le jour où tu comprendras quelque chose, de toute façon, il faudra le marquer en rouge sur le calendrier. C'est juste un petit souvenir de cette ville dans laquelle tu ne mets jamais les pieds, et au dos duquel tu peux accessoirement écrire à... Je ne sais pas. Moi, par exemple ?

\- Hum, hum... coupa Sylvain. Tiens, Cassy. Celui-ci est pour toi, de ma part.

\- Et le mien est juste là.

Le Topdresseur reçut de la jeune fille un guide sur l'adaptation des pokémon en altitude, qu'elle avait trouvé dans la seule librairie d'Ébènelle, et elle-même obtint de lui un parfum. Le hasard voulut que ce soit exactement le même que celui que Peter offrit à Sandra. L'un des cadeaux du dracologue, celui de Cassy, renfermait une écharpe.

Alors que sa cousine ouvrait la bouche, probablement pour lui conseiller de se pendre avec, le visiophone sonna dans le hall. La Championne se leva en déclarant qu'il s'agissait probablement de ses parents, chez qui Peter et elle devaient se rendre dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Cassy se sentit légèrement coupable à l'égard de Peter lorsqu'elle découvrit le somptueux présent qu'il leur avait fait, à Sylvain et à elle. Il s'agissait d'un kit de dressage complet, qui renfermait de nombreuses Potions, plusieurs Rappels, et tous les produits nécessaires aux soins d'un pokémon après un combat.

\- Ouah ! souffla le Topdresseur, admiratif. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci beaucoup, Peter.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup, Peter, renchérit l'adolescente en lui adressant pour la première fois un sourire sincère.

Il disparut de son visage sitôt que Sandra revint dans la pièce. Elle était blême, même si cela était difficile à distinguer sur son teint pâle de nature, et ses mains, serrées en poings, tremblaient.

\- Clément nous souhaite un joyeux Noël, déclara-t-elle d'une voix hachée. Il te fait aussi savoir, Peter, qu'il part pour Safrania, où une banque est en train d'être cambriolée par d'anciens membres de la Team Rocket.

\- Quoi ?

Le Maître du Plateau Indigo s'arracha aussitôt au fauteuil dans lequel il était assis pour bondir sur ses pieds. Cassy ne le lâcha pas du regard pendant que Sylvain, qui venait de piocher un chocolat dans la boîte que lui avait offerte Sandra, le remettait à sa place, l'appétit coupé.

\- Ça fait maintenant un moment que l'organisation a été démantelée, et pourtant ils n'ont pas encore réussi à mettre tous les anciens partisans de Giovanni Boss en prison, commenta Sylvain. C'est à se demander s'ils y parviendront un jour.

Cassy acquiesça. Régis lui avait parlé de la Team Rocket, cette mafia qui avait eu la mainmise sur presque tout Kanto pendant plusieurs années, avant que leur chef soit finalement mis en déroute par un jeune dresseur nommé Red, avec le soutien de plusieurs de ses amis.

\- Je dois y aller, décréta Peter.

\- J'en étais sûre ! rétorqua Sandra. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que toi.

\- C'est mon devoir.

\- Clément peut très bien s'en charger tout seul, d'autant que Morgane et la police sont probablement déjà sur place. Ta présence n'est absolument pas nécessaire.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est ça, ton problème. Tu as toujours besoin de tout contrôler, de t'assurer que tout se passe selon ta convenance, mais sache que le monde arrive à tourner même lorsque tu n'es pas là. On parle de sbires de la Team Rocket, pas d'une attaque de Drattak en furie ! Même Sylvain et Cassy pourraient les arrêter sans aucune aide.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Certains sont plus malins et plus dangereux que d'autres. Si je n'y suis pas et qu'ils s'échappent, ou pire, comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en vouloir ?

\- Ce ne seront pas les premiers criminels qui se promèneront librement dans la nature. Il y en a toujours eu et il y en aura toujours.

\- Sandra, essaye de comprendre...

\- Quoi ? Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Et toi, alors ? Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je n'en peux plus de tes stupides responsabilités et de tes promesses que tu es incapable de tenir ? Et mes parents, est-ce que tu y as pensé ? Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Que leur neveu a encore trouvé mieux à faire ailleurs ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de partir comme ça ?

\- Oh que oui, parce que rien ne t'y oblige, hormis ton égo démesuré !

\- Si je me dépêche, je serai sûrement revenu d'ici cet après-midi et je...

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, coupa Sandra. Tu sais très bien qu'une fois là-bas, tu trouveras autre chose à faire, et ainsi de suite, et lorsque tu parviendras peut-être à trouver cinq minutes pour revenir ici, nous serons déjà en été.

\- Fais-moi confiance, insista Peter.

\- Non, justement ! C'est terminé, tout ça.

Le dracologue poussa un soupir et tenta de contourner sa cousine, qui bloquait la porte, mais elle le retint par le poignet au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce. Il tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, mais grand et mince comme il l'était, il ne semblait pas avoir autant de force que la Championne.

\- Je te préviens, menaça-t-elle, si tu quittes cette Arène, ce sera plus jamais la peine d'y remettre les pieds.

\- C'est chez moi aussi, je te rappelle.

\- Non. Ça ne peut pas l'être uniquement quand ça t'arrange. Un chez-soi, c'est un endroit où l'on vit, et toi, tu ne vis pas ici. Tu n'es rien qu'un étranger.

Peter soutint les yeux de Sandra, qui le foudroyaient, et lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, il disparut dans le hall. Cassy et Sylvain échangèrent un regard quand ils l'entendirent décrocher sa cape de la patère, puis la porte de l'Arène se refermer derrière lui, mais ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

La Championne poussa un mugissement de rage, puis saisit le flacon de parfum offert par son cousin pour le fracasser contre le mur. Une odeur entêtante se diffusa dans l'air, tandis que Sandra quittait furieusement la pièce. Le son hargneux de ses pas s'atténua à mesure qu'elle gravissait les marches de l'escalier.

\- Quel crétin ! siffla Cassy entre ses dents.

\- Si encore il la fuyait en raison de son mauvais caractère... murmura Sylvain. Mais en fait, je crois surtout qu'il en est la cause. Dans le fond, Sandra est quelqu'un de bien, elle ne mérite pas ça.

\- Je croyais que tu comprenais l'importance que Peter accordait à son travail.

\- C'est vrai, mais ça me fait de la peine de la voir souffrir. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Même si tu essayes de le cacher, je vois bien que ton histoire avec ton meilleur ami t'afflige encore. Aimer quelqu'un ne devrait pas être douloureux. Je ne comprends pas qu'Arceus puisse le permettre.

\- Arceus... ricana Cassy. C'est à se demander le bien qu'il fait, celui-là. Il laisse le chaos régner sur le monde, mais pas les gens être heureux. Tu es croyant ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Sylvain. Je connais mieux la mythologie arcésienne que la religion à proprement dite. Mes parents étaient archéologues, ils privilégiaient les faits à la foi.

La jeune fille acquiesça, mais ne releva pas. Elle se demandait si elle devait rejoindre Sandra et tenter de la réconforter, sachant qu'elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait adoucir sa peine, même en lui répétant sans cesse que son cousin était le roi des imbéciles. Elle décida finalement de nettoyer le parfum qui imbibait le papier peint avant que l'air de la pièce s'imprègne irrémédiablement de ses effluves.

\- Cassy, attends ! appela Sylvain alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Je... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Elle s'immobilisa et l'adolescent franchit la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre pour se poster face à elle, mal à l'aise. Il passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque, avant de se lancer :

\- Tu sais, ce qui se passe entre Peter et Sandra m'a permis de prendre conscience qu'il est important de dire aux gens ce qu'on ressent pour eux et... C'est pour ça que je dois t'avouer que je suis amoureux de toi.

Cassy, loin de s'attendre à une telle révélation, ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sa surprise l'empêcha de s'exprimer et, lorsqu'elle s'estompa, ce fut pour laisser place au doute et à la méfiance. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche légèrement tordue, elle déclara, non sans bredouiller :

\- C'est que... Tu me prends un peu de court, là. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Sylvain, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir de la place dans ma vie pour de tels sentiments actuellement. C'est... Tout est trop compliqué. Je suis très heureuse de recevoir ton amitié, mais je ne souhaite rien de plus pour le moment. Tu comprends ? Je... Je suis désolée.

Cassy, profondément mal à l'aise, détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir son expression déçue et, avant qu'il ait songé à lui répondre, elle se précipita hors du salon.


	71. Chapitre 71 : La moitié du chemin

L'ambiance qui régnait à l'Arène ne s'arrangea pas au cours des jours qui suivirent. L'impétuosité de Sandra avait laissé place à une profonde morosité, et elle ne parlait presque plus, pas même pour sermonner les deux adolescents qui vivaient sous son toit.

Cassy, en plus de compatir avec la Championne, passait le plus clair de son temps à éviter consciencieusement Sylvain. Ce n'était pas simple, car il passait la majeure partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque, où elle-même devait se rendre pour effectuer les recherches que Sandra lui imposait.

Elle lui en voulait d'avoir ouvert la bouche. N'aurait-il pas pu se taire ? Se contenter de cette amitié qu'ils avaient tissée, tous les deux, depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille à Ébènelle ? Elle appréciait beaucoup Sylvain, mais quoi qu'elle ressente, elle ne pouvait l'encourager à s'attacher à elle de la sorte.

Une relation entre eux n'était pas possible. Cassy passerait son temps à lui mentir pour préserver son secret et elle n'était pas à l'abri d'être retrouvée par ses poursuivants, ce qui la condamnerait à quitter Ébènelle dans les plus brefs délais, sans se retourner. Elle ne pouvait impliquer Sylvain dans sa vie plus qu'il ne l'était, car c'était déjà bien trop.

Elle savait que cette distance qu'elle imposait au Topdresseur le blessait, malgré quoi il la respectait. Il n'avait pas essayé d'insister, et avait même renoncé à discuter avec elle quand il avait compris qu'elle éludait ses tentatives de conversation. Seule la peine que tout ceci lui inspirait se lisait sur son visage.

Moins d'une semaine après la nouvelle année, un visiteur se présenta à l'Arène. Ils étaient tous les deux en train d'étudier, chacun installé dans un angle de la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un livre, quand quelqu'un pressa la sonnette de l'entrée. Comme Sylvain était le plus près du hall, ce fut lui qui alla ouvrir. Cassy demeura seule, l'oreille tendue pour mieux entendre. Était-ce Peter qui revenait se faire pardonner ? Quelle serait la réaction de Sandra, si tel était le cas ?

Elle se trompait, cependant. La voix qui parvint jusqu'à elle n'était pas celle du Maître du Plateau Indigo, mais un timbre féminin, à la douceur mélodieuse et surtout familière. L'adolescente blêmit.

\- Oh non... murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux écarquillés. Cynthia !

Pour quelle raison la Championne de Sinnoh se trouvait-elle à Ébènelle ? Avait-elle réussi à localiser Cassy ? Comment ? Si elle y était parvenue, cela voulait dire que n'importe qui le pouvait également. Les assassins de sa famille étaient peut-être déjà là, à rôder dans les environs, guettant le moment opportun pour frapper.

\- Attendez un instant, s'il vous plaît, déclara Sylvain. Je vais prévenir Sandra. Si vous voulez bien patienter dans le salon, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Une porte s'ouvrit, puis celle de la bibliothèque ne tarda pas à en faire de même. Le Topdresseur s'engouffra à l'intérieur, tout émoustillé. Oubliant la retenue dont il avait fait preuve récemment, en réponse à celle de Cassy, il lui adressa un sourire éclatant en dévoilant :

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui est ici ! Cynthia ! LA Cynthia de l'Élite des Quatre, de Sinnoh. Elle est encore plus belle en vrai qu'à la télévision.

\- Ah oui... C'est... super. Vraiment super.

Sylvain interpréta le manque d'enthousiasme de Cassy comme une pointe de jalousie, mais elle fut incapable de se rattraper, hagarde comme elle l'était. L'adolescent quitta la pièce pour se lancer à la recherche de Sandra, qui était certainement dans ses appartements, tandis que la jeune fille se mettait à arpenter la pièce de long en large, à l'instar d'un pokémon en cage.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Dire que Cynthia était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, au cas où quelqu'un soit en train de les épier. La Championne aurait pourtant pu lui communiquer des nouvelles de Régis et de son grand-père, ainsi que de Léa.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, ceux de Sandra. Ils étaient beaucoup plus légers que ceux de Sylvain. Cassy accola son oreille à la porte de la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. Comme la dracologue laissa le battant du salon ouvert, des bribes de leur conversation lui parvinrent.

\- Bonjour, Cynthia, et meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année. Quel bon vent vous amène à Ébènelle ?

\- Merci, Sandra. Une excellente année à vous aussi. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je suis venue voir Peter. Comme les fêtes sont à peine terminées, j'ai songé qu'il serait probablement encore ici, et non au Plateau Indigo.

\- Vous avez eu tort. Mon cousin passe sa vie dans tous les lieux qui ne sont pas cette ville. Sa véritable maison, c'est la Ligue. C'est donc là-bas que vous le trouverez. Puis-je tout de même vous demander ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Rien qui soit d'une importance majeure. La Conférence du Lys déroulera au mois de février et, comme j'étais de passage dans la région, j'ai songé que je lui remettrai son invitation en mains propres. J'en ai également une pour vous, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable. Est-il possible de venir accompagnée ? Le jeune homme qui vous a ouvert est un stagiaire Topdresseur, et j'ai aussi une apprentie.

\- Une apprentie ? Envisagez-vous déjà de céder votre place ? interrogea Cynthia.

\- En aucune façon. Elle a débarqué du jour au lendemain et elle a littéralement exigé de moi que je la prenne pour élève. Je ne le regrette pas. De vous à moi, elle a un immense potentiel. Si elle continue dans cette voie, je ne serais pas surprise de la voir tôt ou tard surpasser Peter lui-même.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas si prompte à faire des éloges, Sandra.

\- N'allez surtout pas le lui répéter. Je me montre aussi dure que je peux l'être avec elle, dans l'unique but de la pousser au-delà de ses limites. Jusqu'à présent, ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. Souhaiteriez-vous la rencontrer ? Elle est juste à côté.

Le sang de Cassy ne fit qu'un tour, mais elle s'efforça de garder son calme. Elle ne devait pas paniquer si elle voulait trouver une solution en urgence. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux. Cernée par les étagères et les tables de travail, elle ne repéra aucune cachette digne de ce nom. À défaut d'avoir une autre idée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta de l'autre côté au moment où Sandra ouvrait la porte. Le froid la glaça jusqu'aux os, car elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pull.

La dracologue poussa une exclamation de surprise en découvrant la pièce vide et s'approcha du châssis, tandis que Cassy s'éloignait en claquant des dents pour se tapir derrière le flanc de l'Arène. À deux reprises, Sandra cria son nom, jusqu'à être interrompue par Cynthia.

\- Votre apprentie, elle se nomme Cassy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait paisible et mesurée.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, c'était une question en l'air. Depuis combien de temps est-elle chez vous ?

\- Presque trois mois. Elle est arrivée à la mi-octobre.

\- Je vois... J'aurais été très heureuse de faire sa connaissance, mais visiblement, elle a éprouvé le besoin de... Eh bien... Sortir par la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas grave. Si elle vous accompagne à la Conférence du Lys, je l'apercevrai sûrement là-bas.

\- Sûrement, répéta Sandra d'un ton qui manquait de conviction.

Les voix s'affaiblirent tandis que les deux Championnes s'éloignaient de Cassy. Celle-ci patienta, le dos calé contre le mur, sans cesser de grelotter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cynthia quitta l'Arène, accompagnée jusque sur le seuil par la propriétaire des lieux. Elles échangèrent encore quelques politesses, puis le Maître de Sinnoh prit congé. Alors qu'elle avait déjà fait quelques pas, laissant des traces dans la neige, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour lancer à Sandra :

\- J'ai été ravie de constater que tout le monde allait bien.

La dracologue se demandait sans doute pourquoi Cynthia lui disait cela, au contraire de Cassy qui comprit aussitôt. C'était à elle que le message s'adressait, non à Sandra. La Championne lui signifiait ainsi que ses amis étaient sains et saufs. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle s'autorisa un sourire.

Ce fut néanmoins avec un pincement au cœur que Cassy vit, à distance, Cynthia s'engager sur le chemin pentu qui menait à Ébènelle. Elle prit sur elle et, lorsque la jeune femme fut hors de vue, regagna la bibliothèque par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Elle s'apprêtait à la refermer quand Sandra fit irruption dans la pièce, furieuse. Elle dévisagea l'adolescente, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son pied martelant le sol à un rythme régulier.

\- J'exige des explications.

\- Je... Euh... bafouilla Cassy.

\- Je me suis ridiculisée devant Cynthia ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te sauver comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es soudain devenue timide, je ne te croirai pas !

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Je... J'étais simplement sortie faire un tour.

\- Par la fenêtre ? Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Vous m'avez ordonné d'être assidue et je ne voulais pas que vous me surpreniez, car je sais que vous m'auriez reproché mon oisiveté. Quand Sylvain m'a avertie pour l'arrivée de Cynthia, j'ai pensé que vous seriez en si bonne compagnie que vous ne remarqueriez pas mon absence.

Sandra observa Cassy durant un instant encore, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce sans un mot, se contentant de secouer la tête. L'adolescente fut soulagée de s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle ramena son attention sur le châssis pour refermer les deux panneaux quand un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être épiée. Prudemment, elle scruta les environs de l'Arène, tâchant d'ignorer la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ce qu'elle risquait d'apercevoir. Au début, elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal, mais elle finit par distinguer une forme tapie dans la neige, si claire qu'elle se confondait presque avec la pellicule blanche.

C'était un Givrali, qui la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il n'était pas là par hasard, Cassy le savait. Cynthia possédait un pokémon de cette espèce et elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il s'agissait de celui-ci. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa gueule, qui ressemblait à un morceau de papier plié. Il l'abandonna à quelques mètres de l'Arène, puis s'enfuit en courant.

Cassy s'empressa de récupérer ce qu'il avait déposé à son attention. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien une lettre. Elle était légèrement humide, mais pas assez pour que l'encre ait été altérée. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle entama sa lecture.

 _Très chère Cassy,_

 _J'aurais tant aimé te parler de vive voix, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ton attitude, plus que légitime après les événements survenus à Kanto. Régis et son grand-père s'en sont tous les deux sortis indemnes. Le plan que tu as élaboré cette nuit-là a fonctionné à la perfection._

 _Afin de maintenir le professeur Chen à l'écart de toute cette histoire, Régis a décidé de quitter un temps le Bourg-Palette. Il travaille désormais à Littorella, auprès du professeur Sorbier. Il a choisi Sinnoh parce qu'il pensait que ce serait là-bas que tu ferais ta réapparition. Il en a également profité pour me contacter en toute discrétion et m'informer de ta fuite. J'ai aussitôt songé à me lancer à ta recherche, mais il a su m'en dissuader, avançant que je risquerais de mettre tes ennemis sur ta piste s'ils soupçonnaient nos liens._

 _Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ton départ. Léa a été rejointe par votre amie Tina sitôt son premier pokémon reçu, un Pikachu. Tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Un peu trop vif, son partenaire l'a électrisée par inadvertance au cours d'un entraînement, et un glyphe est apparu sur sa cheville, celui du type électrique._

 _Je n'ai jamais cessé de chercher à démêler ce mystère, mais je ne te cacherai pas que je n'ai fait aucun progrès. En tout cas, à défaut de trouver des explications, tu peux compter sur moi pour garder un œil sur tout ce petit monde. Pour le moment, nous n'avons encore encouru aucun danger. Ou bien tes poursuivants ignorent tout de nous, ou bien ils ne nous considèrent pas comme des cibles, contrairement à toi._

 _Prends bien soin de toi, Cassy. Tu nous manques beaucoup, en particulier à Régis, et nous t'embrassons tous, dans l'espoir de te revoir lorsque tu t'en sentiras libre. Bonne chance pour ton apprentissage auprès de Sandra._

 _Cynthia_


	72. Chapitre 72 : I wanna know you

Cassy était frigorifiée lorsqu'elle regagna l'Arène, emmitouflée dans la cape de Sven. La neige avait disparu pour céder la place à la pluie et une averse avait cueilli l'adolescente alors qu'elle traversait Ébènelle, après s'être rendue sur la route 45 où elle avait abandonné son Galopa.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle allait le voir depuis qu'elle résidait dans cette ville. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, en particulier depuis le début des intempéries, car il n'était pas habitué à un tel climat. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas le visiter plus souvent, de crainte de finir par être repérée. Les pokémon comme lui ne vivaient pas à l'état sauvage dans cette partie de la région et si quelqu'un les apercevait ensemble, cela risquait de les mettre en danger, aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Cassy pouvait désormais compter sur Draco pour la défendre, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il suffise à assurer sa protection face à ceux qui la traquaient. Elle avait tenté d'évoquer avec Sandra la possibilité d'obtenir un second partenaire, mais la Championne ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Selon ses propres dires, la jeune fille n'aurait pas le niveau adéquat pour agrandir son équipe avant deux ou trois décennies si elle ne fournissait pas plus d'efforts.

\- Tu es folle de sortir par ce temps, commenta Sylvain tandis qu'elle ôtait sa cape trempée et la suspendait au-dessus du radiateur du vestibule.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il se remettrait à pleuvoir et, de toute façon, ces giboulées sont bien parties pour durer encore plusieurs jours. À moins de ne plus mettre le nez dehors, je ne pouvais y couper.

\- Est-ce que tu veux un chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer ? Je m'apprêtais justement à m'en préparer une tasse ?

\- Volontiers. Je monte me changer, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Malgré la hauteur de ses bottes, le pantalon de Cassy était maculé d'eau et de boue. Elle retira ses chaussures crottées dans le hall, afin de ne pas tout salir sur son passage, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Elle courait à demi, pressée d'enfiler des habits chauds et secs, mais elle s'arrêta net devant la porte de sa chambre quand elle constata qu'une note y était épinglée.

C'était un mot de Sandra qui lui ordonnait se rendre immédiatement dans la salle de combat, où d'autres instructions l'attendraient. Cassy prit tout de même le temps de passer un autre pantalon et une paire de basket avant de regagner le rez-de-chaussée. Elle rejoignit Sylvain dans la cuisine, qui l'attendait avec la boisson qu'il lui avait promise.

\- Où est Sandra ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas son genre de me laisser ses consignes par écrit. D'ordinaire, elle préfère me les communiquer de vive voix, pour mieux les accompagner d'une ou deux menaces et de quelques réflexions bien cinglantes.

\- Sa mère a appelé tout à l'heure. Son père a glissé sur une plaque de verglas et s'est foulé la cheville. Elle est partie précipitamment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

Cassy avala le contenu de sa tasse sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais elle ignora la douleur. Dès qu'elle eut vidé le récipient, elle s'empressa de le déposer dans l'évier et assura à Sylvain qu'elle le laverait plus tard, mais il insista pour le faire à sa place. Il sirotait tranquillement son propre chocolat tandis que l'adolescente filait tel un courant d'air vers l'Arène.

L'architecture de la pièce avait été modifiée. Une demi-douzaine de trappes, situées au plafond, avaient été ouvertes pour laisser pendre des cibles, et autant sortaient du sol. Un mot, similaire à celui que Cassy avait trouvé sur sa porte, était accroché à la plus proche de l'entrée. Elle le parcourut des yeux.

 _Si Draco n'est pas capable d'atteindre le cœur d'une cible suspendue avec Dracocharge avant ce soir, minuit, tu termineras ta nuit dehors, à la belle étoile. Ou plutôt sous la pluie. Et quand je dis minuit, ça signifie vingt-deux heures, parce que je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre davantage._

Cassy esquissa un sourire. Voilà. Cela, c'était nettement plus le style de Sandra. Elle décrocha la pokéball qui était clippée à sa taille et la lança devant elle. La sphère métallique s'ouvrit dans un éclat de lumière rouge, au centre duquel son dragon se matérialisa. Elle caressa ses écailles glacées durant un bref instant, avant de lui expliquer ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Ils se mirent à l'ouvrage sans tarder. La Dracocharge était une attaque complexe et, en plus de l'assimiler, Draco allait également devoir apprendre à la maîtriser. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gaspiller leur temps s'ils voulaient atteindre le résultat escompté dans le délai restreint imposé par Sandra.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas des cibles pour le moment, conseilla Cassy après la troisième tentative manquée de son partenaire. Contente-toi d'abord d'exécuter cette capacité correctement.

Draco remua la queue pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris, puis se remit en position. Il avait besoin d'élan pour réaliser une Dracocharge, aussi se plaçait-il à l'extrémité de la salle pendant que Cassy lui communiquait ses instructions depuis les gradins, par mesure de sécurité.

Il devait parcourir une dizaine de mètres avant que son corps s'entoure d'un halo bleu censé le protéger du choc de l'impact, en plus d'accroître son impulsion. Lorsque cette attaque était contrôlée à la perfection, il n'en fallait que trois. Draco avait encore beaucoup de travail.

\- Dracocharge, hein ? déduisit Sylvain en les rejoignant. Comment ça se présente ?

\- Pas très bien. Tu aurais un sac de couchage et un grand parapluie à me prêter pour la nuit ? Je suis bien partie pour la passer dehors.

Le Topdresseur lui lança un regard interrogateur et, pour toute réponse, Cassy lui tendit le billet laissé par Sandra. Il ignorait quelle réaction convenait face à la menace de la Championne, hésitant entre un froncement de sourcils et un sourire amusé.

\- L'académicien diplômé de Mauville aurait-il quelques bons conseils à me donner ? interrogea l'adolescente.

\- Hum... Les principaux qui me viennent à l'esprit lorsqu'il est question de pokémon sont patience et persévérance, mais ils ne peuvent hélas pas s'appliquer sous le toit de Sandra. Si je me cantonne à de la technique pure, je dirai que ton Draco doit se concentrer sur sa vitesse. C'est ce qui semble lui poser le plus de problèmes, or c'est un élément essentiel pour réaliser cette capacité.

\- Draco est rapide, pourtant.

\- Oui, mais il peut encore faire mieux, et il aura besoin de faire appel à tout son potentiel pour atteindre l'objectif fixé par Sandra dans un délai aussi bref.

Cassy passa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'elle repoussa vers l'arrière en soupirant. Elle consulta du coin de l'œil l'horloge murale. Dix-sept heures trois... Jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à respecter toutes les exigences de la dracologue, aussi absurdes soient-elles, mais n'avait-elle pas réellement mis la barre trop haute, cette fois-ci ?

La jeune fille inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle était le dragon, ou tout du moins, elle était censée le devenir. Comme Draco. Ils devaient progresser ensemble, côte à côte. Ils ne devaient faire qu'un. C'était la meilleure façon qu'ils avaient de réussir. La place de Cassy n'était donc pas ici, dans les gradins, mais auprès de lui, dans l'Arène.

\- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Sylvain en la voyant se lever.

\- Faire ce qui est nécessaire.

Cassy enjamba la bordure qui séparait les sièges du terrain et marcha d'un pas vif vers Draco, qui avait échoué une nouvelle fois. Elle lui ordonna de regagner sa place, puis compta les mètres en s'éloignant de lui. Parvenue à six, elle s'immobilisa.

\- Tu vas recommencer, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Lorsque tu parviendras à ma hauteur, tu donneras tout ce que tu as pour placer une accélération fulgurante. Il faut réduire ta distance d'élan.

Draco dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, mais il finit par accomplir ce que sa dresseuse lui demandait. Dès que ce fut le cas, Cassy diminua l'espace, et ainsi de suite. De neuf mètres d'impulsion, son pokémon passa à cinq, à force d'amélioration. Satisfaite, elle lui accorda un moment de répit.

Il était dix-huit heures trente. Sylvain les avait quittés pour aller travailler un peu dans la bibliothèque, puis était revenu au moment où Cassy s'apprêtait à reprendre l'entraînement.

\- Ta prise d'élan n'est pas parfaite, dit-elle à Draco, mais nous devrons nous en contenter. Nous n'avons pas le temps de la travailler davantage, pas avec tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Il faut maintenant s'occuper de ta visée. Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

En guise de réponse, le dragon chargea une cible, mais il la manqua d'un bon mètre. Il lui était très difficile d'allier vitesse, force et précision, et ce serait encore pire lorsqu'il devrait ajouter le saut à tout cela, pour atteindre les cercles du plafond. Cassy soupira, mais refusa de se laisser démonter.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu peux y arriver. D'ailleurs, je sais aussi comment te motiver.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, car elle avait conscience de sa folie, mais elle se dirigea tout de même vers la cible, à côté de laquelle elle se posta. Si Draco ne s'appliquait pas, il risquait de la percuter, ce qui lui donnait donc une raison supplémentaire de réussir.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, fit remarquer Sylvain.

\- Je prends le risque.

\- Non, je veux dire... Avec ce que tu fais, tu as plus de chance de voir ton pokémon échouer. Instinctivement, Draco va s'éloigner de toi le plus possible, et je suis prêt à parier que ses Dracocharge frapperont trop à gauche.

Cassy considéra ses paroles et, à contrecœur, dut reconnaître que son ami avait probablement raison. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le lui avouer, cependant, Sylvain avait déjà quitté les gradins et marchait dans leur direction. Il prit place de l'autre côté de la cible, tentant de dissimuler ses tremblements.

\- Voilà, affirma-t-il. C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Tu es sûr ? interrogea l'adolescente. C'est...

\- Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter avant que je change d'avis.

Cassy jaugea Sylvain du regard un bref instant, puis lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et siffla Draco pour qu'il se mette en place. D'un geste, elle lui ordonna de passer à l'action, ce qu'il fit.

La théorie du Topdresseur s'avéra exact, à son propre détriment. Préférant assurer la sécurité de sa maîtresse, le dragon acheva sa Dracocharge une soixantaine de centimètres trop à gauche, directement sur Sylvain. L'adolescent fut projeté vers l'arrière et rebondit violemment sur le sol.

\- Oh non ! s'écria Cassy.

Elle se précipita vers lui, tandis qu'il se redressait péniblement en tenant ses côtes endolories. Elle l'aida à prendre place en position assise et lui conseilla de ne pas bouger le temps qu'elle aille chercher de la glace dans la cuisine, en espérant qu'il n'ait que des contusions, et pas un os de cassé par sa faute. Elle se sentait terriblement responsable de ce qui venait de se produire, tout comme Draco qui baissait la tête avec contrition.

Cassy revint moins d'une minute plus tard, les bras chargés de poches glacées, qu'elle appliqua sur le torse meurtri de Sylvain. La froideur le fit grimacer, mais le soulagea néanmoins en apaisant sa douleur.

\- Je suis désolée, ne cessait de répéter la jeune fille. Je...

\- Calme-toi, Cassy, ce n'est pas grave. J'étais conscient du danger et je ne suis pas mort. Je serai tout au plus très fourbu au cours des deux ou trois jours à venir.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Tu veux un analgésique ?

\- En prendre un ne me ferait pas de mal, oui, admit Sylvain. Et je te serais très reconnaissant si tu pouvais m'aider à regagner ma chambre. J'aimerais m'allonger, mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir gravir les escaliers seul.

\- Tu ne préfères pas que je te conduise au salon ? C'est plus près, et tu pourras t'étendre sur le canapé.

\- Je ne veux pas que Sandra me voie dans cet état. Mieux vaut qu'elle ignore ce qui s'est passé, non ?

Cassy acquiesça. La Championne ne manquerait pas de les houspiller pour leur inconscience si elle avait vent de l'incident. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de Sylvain, tandis que lui plaçait le sien sur ses épaules, puis le hissa sur ses jambes. Lentement, un pas après l'autre, ils gagnèrent le couloir.

La montée des marches fut laborieuse, mais Cassy parvint tout de même à mener son ami jusqu'à ses appartements. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux siens, dotés d'une superficie et d'un mobilier presque identiques, à l'exception de l'ordinateur portable dernier cri qui était posé sur le bureau.

L'adolescente laissa Sylvain s'installer sur son lit pendant qu'elle préparait pour lui un médicament dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle fit fondre le cachet dans un verre d'eau, qu'elle lui porta.

\- Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? demanda-t-elle sitôt qu'il l'eut avalé.

\- Non, ça ira. Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, assura Cassy. C'est le moins que je puisse faire, puisque tu ne serais pas dans cet état si tu n'avais pas tenu à m'aider.

\- À ce propos, tu devrais retourner en bas. L'heure tourne, sans parler du fait que Sandra sera probablement bientôt de retour. Si elle t'interroge au sujet de mon absence, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que... que je suis malade, d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et, après s'être excusée une dernière fois, quitta la chambre. Dissuadée de se replacer auprès d'une cible après ce qui venait de se produire, elle reprit l'entraînement du mieux qu'elle put, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Elle ne parvenait pas à ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait.

Cassy s'exerça une heure supplémentaire aux côtés de Draco, mais préoccupée par l'état de Sylvain, elle s'accorda une nouvelle pause afin de monter voir comment il allait. Par chance, Sandra n'était pas encore revenue, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir à mentir. Avec un peu de chance, le Topdresseur se sentirait mieux d'ici le retour de la Championne.

Impatiente de prendre de ses nouvelles, Cassy entra sans frapper. Elle le regretta une fois la porte ouverte, car elle aperçut Sylvain torse nu, assis à son bureau, son ordinateur allumé. Il rabattit précipitamment l'écran pour mettre le processeur en veille et se tourna vers son amie, averti de son arrivée par le bruit qu'avait fait le battant en pivotant.

Écarlate, elle voulut détourner le regard tandis qu'il s'emparait de sa chemise, posée sur le dossier de sa chaise, mais quelque chose retint son attention. La clavicule gauche de l'adolescent était marquée par un symbole qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était un triangle marron identique à celui qui ornait la plaque roche d'Arceus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de garder neutre, pendant que Sylvain boutonnait son vêtement.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ce... Cette espèce de dessin que tu as sur l'épaule.

\- Oh, ça ? Rien d'important. C'est un tatouage que j'ai fait à la mort de mes parents. Ils me répétaient souvent que la roche était immuable, comme l'amour qu'ils me portaient.

\- La roche n'est pas immuable, répliqua Cassy qui n'avait pas oublié sa visite au Musée Minier de Charbourg, même si cela datait un peu. Elle s'effrite, elle s'érode... L'eau est quelque chose de plus constant.

\- Hum... Oui, peut-être. J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

Cassy fronça les sourcils. Elle était convaincue que ce triangle qu'elle avait entraperçu n'était pas un tatouage ordinaire, mais un glyphe, comme celui qu'elle arborait à l'avant-bras. Le fait que Sylvain paraisse affreusement mal à l'aise et bredouille chacune de ses réponses la confortait dans cette idée.

Contrairement à Sven qui avait paru sincère en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une cicatrice étrange due à la capacité d'un pokémon, le Topdresseur semblait vouloir lui dissimuler la vérité. Pourquoi ? N'avait-il pas confiance en elle ? Ce n'était pas la principale question que Cassy se posait, cependant. Ce qu'elle se demandait surtout, c'était ce qu'il savait.


	73. Chapitre 73 : Je sais

Les jours suivants furent les pires que Cassy passa depuis qu'elle résidait à l'Arène. Trop occupée à s'interroger à propos de ce qu'elle avait découvert au sujet de Sylvain, elle avait échoué à dresser correctement Draco et Sandra avait tenu parole en la jetant dehors avec une toile de tente pour seul abri.

À cause de l'humidité et des températures glacées, l'adolescente regagna l'Arène le lendemain matin avec un mauvais rhume. Elle n'était toutefois pas au bout de ses peines, puisque la Championne, non contente de cela, lui avait coupé l'eau chaude et le chauffage dans ses appartements.

Cassy dut donc se résoudre prendre des douches froides, car elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur Sylvain pour utiliser sa salle de bain en attendant que Sandra consente à redevenir raisonnable, si tant est qu'elle l'ait été un jour. En effet, le Topdresseur se montrait particulièrement distant.

Elle avait tenté de l'interroger à plusieurs reprises sur son « tatouage », mais il avait éludé la conversation à chaque fois, inventant des mensonges toujours plus confus les uns que les autres lorsqu'elle insistait. Cassy avait obtenu pour seul résultat l'éloignement de l'adolescent, qui l'évitait désormais autant que possible et ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle avait fait montre de froideur après l'aveu de ses sentiments.

Si Cassy avait toujours la ferme intention de découvrir ce qui Sylvain lui cachait, elle renonça à lui poser des questions. Non seulement cela ne servait à rien, mais elle craignait de surcroît qu'il finisse par suspecter quelque chose à son sujet, or il n'y avait rien qu'elle désirait moins.

Une nuit où elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, car elle grelottait malgré les deux couvertures qu'elle avait superposées sur elle, Cassy s'étendit sur le dos et entreprit de mettre bout à bout tout ce qu'elle savait de la vie de Sylvain, ce qui était finalement bien peu.

Tout ce qu'elle réussit à déduire, c'était que le glyphe du Topdresseur était antérieur à l'attaque de Draco. Jusqu'à présent, tous les symboles que Cassy avait vu apparaître s'étaient manifestés à l'endroit exact où leurs possesseurs avaient été frappés par un pokémon, elle à l'avant-bras et Léa dans la paume. Sylvain portait le sien à l'épaule, or Draco l'avait percuté de face, ce qui ne concordait pas. Peut-être le devait-il à l'attaque Téléport de Kadabra, dont il faisait occasionnellement usage ?

Quel que soit son point de départ, cette chronologie justifiait le fait que l'adolescent ait déjà eu l'occasion de faire des recherches. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait appris quelque chose ? Comment, alors que Cynthia elle-même, d'après la lettre qu'elle avait laissée à Cassy, était toujours plongée dans l'ignorance la plus totale ?

La seule qui possédait ces connaissances était Lilith, mais elle avait refusé de répondre aux questions de la jeune fille, arguant qu'elle n'était pas encore de taille à se confronter à la vérité. Était-il possible qu'elle apparaisse également dans les rêves de Sylvain ? Cassy en doutait, mais avec la Première, elle devait s'attendre à tout. À moins que le Topdresseur ne doive son savoir à feus ses parents archéologues ?

Ses sources importaient toutefois moins à son amie que ce dont il était au courant. Elle était prête à tout pour découvrir ce qu'il savait, et ne reculerait devant aucun moyen pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle convoitait des explications qui lui faisaient défaut depuis l'apparition de son propre glyphe.

Cassy décida de mettre sa journée du lendemain à profit. Sandra serait absente, car elle s'était engagée depuis plusieurs semaines à accompagner Blanche à un événement mondain qui se déroulait à Oliville. Sylvain et elle seraient donc seuls à l'Arène, et personne ne risquerait de surprendre les paroles qu'ils pourraient échanger.

\- Peux-tu me passer la confiture, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle poliment en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

Cassy se détestait presque pour son attitude, bien qu'il s'agisse d'une nécessité. Puisqu'elle connaissait l'inclination de Sylvain à son égard, elle avait décidé de s'appuyer sur cela pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Pour elle qui n'avait jamais flirté, pas même avec Sven, avec qui tout s'était déroulé naturellement, il était difficile d'user de ses charmes, encore moins d'une façon aussi peu louable.

L'adolescent s'efforça de ne pas croiser son regard tout en poussant le pot en verre dans sa direction. Cassy allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour atteindre son objectif, ce qui impliquait de mettre sa conscience en veille. Cette pensée la poussa à se mordre la lèvre. En se conduisant de la sorte, elle avait l'impression de basculer un peu plus sur une mauvaise pente.

\- Puisque Sandra n'est pas là, que dirais-tu d'aller nous promener dans Ébènelle ? Ou même ailleurs. Avec ton Kadabra, nous serions vite...

\- Ça ne va pas être possible. J'ai laissé un mail ce matin à mon cousin pour l'avertir que j'avais l'intention de lui rendre visite. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des semaines.

\- Oh, je vois... C'est dommage, mais je comprends.

Cassy, démoralisée, beurra une nouvelle tartine et la trempa dans son café, tout en songeant qu'elle n'avait plus très faim. Toutes ses tentatives étaient-elles destinées à se conclure par des échecs ?

Elle croqua son morceau de pain sans appétit et le mâcha longuement, avant de l'avaler péniblement. Sylvain n'attendit pas qu'elle ait terminé pour débarrasser sa vaisselle sale et quitter la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte de la cuisine se referma dans son dos qu'une nouvelle idée germa dans l'esprit de Cassy.

Il était environ dix heures quand, accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle vit le Topdresseur quitter l'Arène. Une pokéball à la main, il fit apparaître son Kadabra et, après l'avoir saisi par la patte, ils se téléportèrent ensemble. C'était le moment pour la jeune fille de passer à l'action.

Elle patienta quelques minutes pour s'assurer que Sylvain ne revenait pas, dans l'éventualité où il aurait oublié quelque chose, puis elle quitta ses appartements pour se diriger vers ceux de son ami.

Parvenue devant la porte, Cassy sortit de la poche de son pantalon un tournevis qu'elle avait dérobé dans le placard sous l'escalier, qui renfermait tout le matériel nécessaire à l'entretien de l'Arène. Elle enfonça son extrémité fine dans le trou de la serrure et tenta de la crocheter.

Le verrou résista et après maintes tentatives infructueuses, Cassy dut admettre qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle n'était pas une cambrioleuse, contrairement à Sven, et s'en voulut de songer qu'elle aurait pu lui demander de lui enseigner cette pratique illégale, qu'il maîtrisait sûrement.

Elle était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, cependant. Si elle ne parvenait pas à forcer la serrure, alors elle enverrait Draco forcer la fenêtre. Son corps long et fin n'aurait aucune difficulté à se mouvoir sur la corniche. De retour dans sa chambre, elle libéra son pokémon et lui donna ses instructions, pendant qu'elle-même fabriquait une corde de fortune à l'aide de draps propres.

Le dragon siffla victorieusement alors qu'elle achevait le dernier nœud. Elle vérifia sa solidité, puis s'approcha du châssis. En se penchant légèrement par-dessus la bordure, elle put apercevoir Draco. Elle lui jeta l'extrémité de sa corde, qu'il saisit dans sa gueule, tandis qu'elle attachait l'autre bout à un ancrage solide.

Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'elle se suspendit dans le vide et qu'elle rejoignit, à la force des bras, la chambre de Sylvain. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle prenait autant de risque, pourtant elle savait que cela en vaudrait la peine si elle réussissait à recueillir des informations supplémentaires.

Cassy atteignit enfin la fenêtre que Draco avait ouverte pour elle et se hissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Heureusement que l'entraînement de Sandra l'avait endurcie, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais eu assez du muscles pour accomplir un tel effort. Les biceps en feu, elle s'accorda un instant pour récupérer, assise en tailleur sur la moquette gris bleu, avant de se redresser sur ses pieds.

L'objet qui l'intéressait était là, au même endroit que la dernière fois. L'ordinateur portable de Sylvain. Après avoir rappelé Draco dans sa pokéball, Cassy prit place sur la chaise et souleva l'écran. Même si elle était loin d'être une experte en informatique, Régis lui en avait enseigné les rudiments durant leur temps libre, au Bourg-Palette.

Elle alluma l'appareil, mais au lieu de tomber directement sur le bureau, elle se retrouva face à l'interface de verrouillage. Elle soupira. Elle avait été sotte de songer qu'il serait simple de percer les secrets de Sylvain. Cette sécurité indiquait qu'il était prêt à tout pour les protéger.

Comment allait-elle trouver le mot de passe ? S'agissait-il de chiffres ? De lettres ? Une date, peut-être. Ou un nom. Cassy ne connaissait même pas ceux des parents du Topdresseur, ni celui de son cousin qu'il semblait tant apprécier. Elle passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Elle avait encore fait tout cela pour rien !

À moins que... Elle examina plus attentivement l'écran qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Son fond était blanc, à l'exception d'un carré qui se découpait au-dessus du champ destiné à accueillir le mot de passe. Le nom de Sylvain Galaksija y était inscrit en caractères marron, avec une illustration qui représentait la Voie lactée, telle que Cassy l'avait déjà aperçue dans des encyclopédies.

La Voie lactée... Galaksija... Peut-être y avait-il un indice de ce côté-là ? Cette consonance... S'agissait-il d'une simple coïncidence ? L'adolescente commençait à ne plus croire au hasard, et à se fier davantage à son instinct. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle fit courir son index sur le clavier.

G. A. L. A. X. I. E.

La galaxie. Un voyant vert se matérialisa brièvement, puis l'ordinateur se déverrouilla pour lui permettre d'accéder enfin à l'écran d'accueil. Cassy étouffa un cri de joie. Elle avait réussi ! Elle ne gaspilla cependant pas son temps à se réjouir et s'empressa de fureter parmi les différents fichiers de Sylvain.

La plupart ne contenaient rien d'intéressant. Un dossier entier était consacré à sa thèse, accompagné de documents qu'il avait téléchargés sur le net et dans lesquels il puisait des informations diverses. Un autre renfermait des photographies. Cassy, par curiosité, cliqua sur la première.

Elle représentait quatre personnes. Sylvain était au centre, bien plus jeune. Cette image devait dater d'au moins quatre ou cinq ans, comme le confirmait la présence des deux individus qui l'encadraient, et qui étaient certainement ses parents décédés.

Le Topdresseur ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, de qui il tenait ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux rieurs. De son père, il avait hérité d'une solide constitution, car lui aussi possédait une haute taille et des épaules carrées. Cassy observa attentivement M. Galaksija. Ce sourire léger qu'il affichait n'était pas sans lui évoquer quelqu'un, mais qui ? L'un de ses collègues du laboratoire, peut-être.

Plutôt que de perdre son temps à réfléchir, la jeune fille étudia l'autre homme présent sur la photo, à l'apparence nettement plus singulière que la famille de Sylvain. Ses cheveux étaient teints en bleu, son expression était taciturne et sa tenue se composait d'une blouse blanche, qui recouvrait ce qui semblait être une combinaison en latex.

Cassy éprouva un pincement au cœur à la vue de cette veste de scientifique, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler non seulement celles de Régis ou du professeur Chen, mais surtout celle dont Éric ne se séparait presque jamais, même lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas sur ses expériences.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées mélancoliques et ferma la photo. La nostalgie n'avait pas sa place en un tel moment, alors que Cassy était peut-être sur le point de découvrir enfin quelque chose de concret à propos de ces mystérieux glyphes.

Elle sous-estimait cependant la prudence de Sylvain. Au moment d'ouvrir un nouveau dossier qui lui paraissait prometteur, elle se retrouva confrontée à une autre demande de mot de passe. Elle réessaya « galaxie », à tout hasard, mais le Topdresseur n'était pas stupide. Il en avait choisi un autre pour protéger ses précieux fichiers.

À tout hasard, elle tenta « glyphe », « roche » et autres, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Elle était belle et bien bloquée, cette fois-ci. Tenant son visage d'une main et pianotant le rebord du bureau de l'autre, elle réfléchissait à s'en faire brûler les méninges quand une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

\- C'est « confrérie ».

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer les caractères requis dans le champ adéquat lorsqu'elle se figea et que son sang se glaça. Un frisson parcourut son corps, tandis qu'elle pivotait lentement sur sa chaise pour faire face à l'entrée. Trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, dans l'encadrement de laquelle Sylvain se tenait.

Cassy s'attendait à ce qu'il soit furieux, mais elle se trompait. Ses traits n'exprimaient aucune émotion et ils conservèrent leur impassibilité lorsque l'adolescent traversa la pièce pour s'approcher de la fenêtre ouverte, ainsi que de la corde en draps encore attachée au radiateur.

\- Astucieux, vraiment, commenta-t-il. Tu es pleine de ressources. Tu aurais toutefois mieux fait de te servir de ton ingéniosité pour utiliser ma salle de bain et profiter de l'eau chaude au lieu de fouiner dans la mémoire de mon ordinateur.

\- Je...

\- J'avais confiance en toi, Cassy. Toi qui es si secrète, si renfermée... Je pensais que tu serais la plus à même de respecter l'intimité d'autrui, mais je me trompais. Tu me déçois énormément.

\- Je voulais simplement savoir... Tu refusais de répondre à mes questions au sujet de ton tatouage et...

\- Et c'est une raison pour entrer dans ma chambre par effraction ? Pour violer ma vie privée ? Tout ça pour un stupide dessin ?

\- S'il était si stupide que ça, ça ne te dérangerait pas d'en parler, rétorqua Cassy en recouvrant un semblant de courage.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est lié à la mes parents, et même si du temps a passé depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là, il y a certains souvenirs que j'aime mieux ne pas évoquer, encore moins avec une étrangère.

La manière dont Sylvain avait craché ce dernier mot blessa profondément Cassy, mais elle l'avait méritée. Elle avait trahi sa confiance et elle comprenait le mépris que cela lui inspirait. Elle-même ne se considérait avec guère plus de bienveillance, en cet instant.

\- Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque, en voulant me connecter à distance depuis l'ordinateur de mon cousin pour lui montrer l'avancée de ma thèse, je me suis aperçu que quelqu'un manipulait déjà le mien.

\- Je suis... commença Cassy.

\- Quoi ? Désolée ? Moi aussi, car ça ne suffit pas. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Sors d'ici, maintenant. Tout de suite !

Sylvain désigna la porte d'un mouvement brusque et Cassy s'y dirigea, tête basse. Elle avait terriblement honte. Non seulement elle venait probablement de perdre un ami, mais de surcroît, elle avait fait tout cela pour rien. Ce gâchis était tel que, au moment de quitter la chambre, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.


	74. Chapitre 74 : Whatever it takes

Sylvain et Cassy cessèrent totalement de s'adresser la parole à la suite de cet incident, ne se donnant même pas la peine de faire semblant devant Sandra. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de constater le froid qui s'était abattu sur son Arène, identique à celui qui avait accompagné le retour, puis le départ précipité de Peter, et alla jusqu'à interroger son élève à ce sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? Vous sembliez bien vous entendre, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- J'ai très mal agi, confessa Cassy, et je comprends qu'il m'en veuille.

\- Allons bon... Qu'as-tu pu faire de si terrible ?

\- M'introduire dans sa chambre en cachette, passer la sécurité de son ordinateur et être surprise en train d'étudier ses fichiers.

\- Ah, lâcha Sandra. Et je suppose, naturellement, que tu avais une bonne raison de violer son intimité ?

Son ton ne trahissait aucun jugement, pas plus que son regard, qui paraissait simplement curieux. Cassy lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait soutenu la Championne tout au long de l'épisode « Peter » et elle la soupçonnait de vouloir lui rendre la pareille.

\- Il a essayé de me dissimuler quelque chose, déclara la jeune fille, et je pensais découvrir quoi, mais j'ai échoué. Et maintenant, notre amitié est ruinée à cause de ça.

\- Les problèmes de confiance sont les plus durs à résoudre, déclara Sandra. Je peux concevoir qu'il refuse de se fier à toi, après ça.

\- Moi aussi. À sa place, je n'aurai pas agi autrement, surtout que, comme il me l'a fait remarqué, je ne suis pas en reste au niveau des secrets.

\- C'est vrai, mais alors pourquoi ne pas avoir respecté les siens ?

\- Je... ne peux pas vous le dire.

Cassy baissa les yeux. Elle aurait tant voulu se confier à Sandra, mais sa conscience le lui interdisait. La dracologue dut s'apercevoir qu'elle ne lui soutirerait rien de plus, car elle changea de conversation après un bref silence :

\- Les résultats que tu as obtenus à l'entraînement ces derniers jours ne sont pas aussi mauvais que d'habitude, et ils ont presque réussi à me faire oublier ton fiasco avec la Dracocharge.

\- Serait-ce un compliment ? s'enquit Cassy avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.

\- Si tu penses qu'il y a de quoi se réjouir en passant d'un niveau exécrable à juste calamiteux, alors oui. Toujours est-il que le moment me paraît opportun pour un test... Disons grandeur nature.

Ce fut cette fois-ci autour de Sandra de sourire, mais de manière plus énigmatique, ce qui n'inspirait rien de bon. Cassy déglutit, appréhendant ce que la Championne manigançait. Qu'entendait-elle par un test grandeur nature ? Avait-elle l'intention de lui faire affronter un Dracolosse ? Elle en serait tout à fait capable...

\- Je te laisse la journée d'aujourd'hui pour te préparer de la façon dont tu le souhaites, et demain matin, tu te rendras dans l'Antre du Dragon.

\- L'Antre du Dragon ?

Les joues de l'adolescente perdirent leur couleur. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce qui lui était arrivée la seule et unique fois où elle avait mis les pieds dans la caverne. Draco, son Draco, l'avait attaquée, et qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait si Sandra ne l'avait pas emprisonné avant dans une pokéball ?

\- Ce... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête, bredouilla Cassy.

\- Il te reste vingt-quatre heures. Arrange-toi pour l'être.

La jeune fille avala nerveusement une gorgée de café, qu'elle sirotait dans le salon aux côtés de la Championne. Si elle ne se montrait pas à la hauteur une fois à l'intérieur de la grotte, les conséquences seraient plus redoutables qu'une nuit sous une tente et une privation d'eau chaude. L'endroit regorgeait de pokémon féroces.

Elle n'avait pas oublié la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Cynthia et Sandra, lorsque cette dernière avait évoqué le potentiel de son élève. Elle qui était avare en compliments, ne la surestimait-elle finalement pas un peu ?

Malgré ses doutes, Cassy n'insista pas. Comme la dracologue l'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, il s'agissait d'un test, et évaluer son niveau ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle se confronterait à un vrai danger et saurait ainsi à quoi s'en tenir au cas où elle doive affronter ses ennemis dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Cassy passa donc tout l'après-midi à préparer son épreuve du lendemain. Elle s'entraîna avec Draco dans la salle de combat, étudia deux livres qui traitaient de l'Antre du Dragon dans la bibliothèque et tenta de mettre sur pied quelques stratégies pour affronter les pokémon sauvage qui seraient avantagés par leur connaissance du lieu.

Après un dîner composé d'une bonne soupe chaude et d'un yaourt au miel, Cassy décida de se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain matin. L'excitation mêlée à l'appréhension l'empêchèrent toutefois de fermer l'œil avant quatre heures du matin, elle qui prévoyait de se lever à sept. Elle repoussa finalement son réveil de trente minutes.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, après avoir pris une rapide douche froide et enfilé sa combinaison de dracologue, ainsi que le bracelet que Sandra lui avait offert à Noël, dans l'espoir qu'il lui porterait chance, seul Sylvain se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle le salua d'un murmure, auquel il répondit par un signe de tête austère.

\- Sandra est déjà partie pour l'Antre, lâcha-t-il après que Cassy se fut versé des céréales et du lait dans un bol. Elle veut que tu la rejoignes à huit heures et demie, pas avant.

\- Elle n'a rien ajouté d'autre ?

\- Non.

Cassy ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, car elle n'avait rien à dire. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour mettre un terme à sa querelle avec Sylvain ? Lui demander pardon encore une fois ? Il ne voulait pas de ses excuses. En fait, il semblait ne plus du tout vouloir avoir affaire à elle.

Elle engloutit son petit-déjeuner à la vitesse de l'éclair, afin de quitter au plus vite cette pièce à l'atmosphère pesante. Pour un peu, l'Antre du Dragon lui aurait presque paru chaleureux, comparé à un face à face avec le Topdresseur.

Sa cape sur les épaules, Cassy marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'étang qui jouxtait l'entrée de la caverne, non loin de laquelle Sandra l'attendait. Les bras croisés sur son buste, la peau nervurée par le froid, elle attendait l'arrivée de son élève avec une patience qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Son calme laissait-il présager une quelconque tempête ?

\- Ta tâche est simple, indiqua la Championne lorsque Cassy s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il y a une cabane, au fond de l'Antre. J'ai caché un objet très précieux à l'intérieur et ta mission est de me le rapporter. Si tu réussis, tu auras le droit de le conserver. Si tu échoues... Tu n'échoueras pas, parce que je vais condamner l'entrée sitôt que tu l'auras franchie, et je ne la dégagerai qu'une fois que tu auras accompli ce que j'exige de toi.

Cassy acquiesça, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre contenance. Ses doigts se serrèrent instinctivement sur la pokéball de Draco, tandis qu'elle faisait un pas prudent en direction de la grotte, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une gueule béante et menaçante prête à l'engloutir.

\- Encore une chose, l'interpella Sandra alors que l'adolescente s'apprêtait à faire son premier pas dans la caverne. Si tu es en danger, ce ne sera pas la peine de crier. Je ne t'entendrai sans doute pas d'ici, et même si c'était le cas, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt.

\- Si je meurs, j'espère que ça ne vous chagrinera pas trop, ironisa Cassy.

\- Ça ne risque pas. Je ne pleure jamais les incapables. Le monde ne se porte que mieux sans eux.

Cassy lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit Sandra saisir la ball qui renfermait son Dracolosse. Il se matérialisa au moment où la jeune fille avançait prudemment dans les ténèbres. Dès qu'elle eut franchi l'arche de pierre naturelle qui marquait l'accès à l'Antre du Dragon, le pokémon l'obstrua avec une pierre aussi lourde que massive.

Cassy observa les alentours, qui n'étaient pas plongés dans le noir complet malgré ce qu'ils en laissaient paraître depuis l'extérieur. Une sorte de lichen phosphorescent recouvrait les parois rocailleuses de la caverne et diffusait une douce lumière d'un blanc bleuâtre, suffisante pour permettre à l'adolescente de se repérer grossièrement.

Le lac semblait plus immense que dans son souvenir, et par conséquent plus intimidant. Elle progressa jusqu'à la rive, où elle s'immobilisa à hauteur d'un ponton de bois, puis appela Draco. Dans le cas où une créature sauvage déciderait de l'attaquer, comme lui-même l'avait fait la première fois, il pourrait la protéger.

\- Sandra a dit que la cabane se trouvait tout au fond, murmura Cassy à mi-voix afin de s'épargner l'écho. Nous devons donc contourner cette eau.

Les ponts flottants offraient un raccourci pour gagner l'autre rive, mais l'apprentie dresseuse ne leur faisait pas confiance. En plus d'être rongés par la vermine et l'humidité, elle risquait d'attirer les pokémon en se déplaçant directement à la surface du lac.

Cassy préféra le contourner en longeant le mur de la grotte, en dépit de la distance supplémentaire que cela lui imposait. Elle préférait tabler sur la sécurité plutôt que sur la vitesse. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, d'autant qu'elle était dans l'Antre depuis moins de trois minutes.

Tandis qu'elle se déplaçait de front avec Draco, aux aguets pour anticiper toute menace, elle réfléchissait quant à la nature de l'objet qu'elle devait trouver. Sandra avait déjà prouvé par le passé qu'elle pouvait se montrer généreuse, comme lorsqu'elle avait fait confectionner pour Cassy une tenue de dracologue. Il fallait donc s'attendre à une récompense digne de ce nom.

L'adolescente franchissait une corniche étroite quand un fragment de roche se décrocha pour transpercer la surface de l'eau. Aussitôt, l'onde s'agita et, le temps pour Cassy d'atteindre une plateforme plus spacieuse, trois Minidraco avaient surgi du lac. Ils ne semblaient pas heureux d'avoir été dérangés.

\- Draco, en position d'attaque ! ordonna sa maîtresse.

Elle avait déjà livré quelques combats contre des pokémon sauvages, sous l'œil attentif de Sandra, mais elle n'avait encore jamais affronté de dragon. Ses plus rudes duels l'avaient opposée à Sylvain, duels dont la Championne n'avait jamais eu vent. Cassy les avait tous perdus, le Topdresseur disposant de l'expérience dispensée par sa formation à Mauville.

À l'aide d'une Queue de Fer, Draco assomma l'un d'eux contre la paroi de la grotte, puis repoussa les deux suivants dans l'eau avec Ouragan. Ses adversaires ne devaient pas être très braves, car ils ne réapparurent pas. Cassy croisa les doigts pour qu'ils n'aient pas la bonne idée d'alerter leurs parents, ou n'importe quelle créature hostile dotée d'une plus grande puissance.

Comme ce ne fut pas le cas, le binôme put reprendre sa route. Ils s'autorisèrent même à presser un peu l'allure lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin une forme carrée, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux et qui surplombait le lac. Il s'agissait sûrement de la cabane mentionnée par Sandra. Ils touchaient au but !

Draco ouvrait désormais la voie, se mouvant avec grâce et agilité en dépit du sol inégal, sur lequel Cassy devait prendre garde à ne pas trébucher. Elle n'avait aucune envie de basculer dans l'eau quand elle savait quels pokémon s'y tapissaient.

Soudain, le dragon se figea, et sa dresseuse, dans son dos, l'imita. Un sifflement strident s'éleva des ténèbres, avant qu'un Draco, beaucoup plus long et intimidant que celui de Cassy, surgisse devant eux. Loin de se laisser impressionner, le regard du partenaire de la jeune fille se durcit.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de l'abri en bois, mais ils s'annonçaient comme les plus difficiles à parcourir, avec ce pokémon qui paraissait déterminer à leur barrer la route. Cassy ordonna une attaque à Draco, mais son adversaire anticipa sa feinte et le repoussa avec Queue de Fer, exactement comme lui-même l'avait fait avec l'un des Minidraco.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura l'adolescente, tandis qu'il se remettait du choc. Hydroqueue !

Draco s'aida du lac pour accroître la puissance de son attaque. L'extrémité de son corps plongea à travers la surface et un tourbillon aqueux s'éleva pour converger vers son ennemi. Celui-ci encaissa la capacité sans paraître plus ébranlé que cela. Il répliqua par Ouragan, ce qui malmena davantage le pokémon de Cassy.

Le regard de celle-ci passait de la cabane à son allié. S'il perdait ce combat, elle n'aurait aucune chance de ramener à Sandra l'objet qu'elle était venue chercher, et par conséquent de gagner le droit de sortir de la grotte. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix.

\- Draco, il faut que tu l'occupes le temps que je trouve ce que je dois trouver. Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ?

L'intéressé acquiesça et émit un sifflement menaçant à l'attention de son rival. Cassy fit un pas de côté pour contourner les deux duellistes, mais sa ruse n'échappa pas au dragon adverse. Il braqua aussitôt ses yeux bleus sur elle, puis chargea. Il l'atteignit avec une violente Dracocharge, qui la repoussa contre la paroi.

Cassy poussa un hurlement quand une pierre se décrocha de la voûte pour transpercer son avant-bras. Elle l'arracha d'une main et grimaça à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure, mais ne perdit pas de temps à se lamenter, car Draco venait d'user de Ligotage pour retenir leur ennemi.

Sachant que ce répit ne serait que provisoire, Cassy sauta sur ses jambes et fondit vers la maisonnette. La porte émit un grincement lugubre lorsqu'elle la poussa, dévoilant un intérieur éclairé par deux torches, probablement allumée par Sandra. L'endroit sentait le bois humide et la poussière. Une table, plus vraisemblablement un autel, était accolée au mur opposé, flanquée par deux statues de dragon.

Un coussin surmonté d'une cloche en verre était posé dessus. Cet élégant dispositif renfermait effectivement quelque chose de précieux, mais ce n'était pas un objet, comme Sandra l'avait laissé entendre. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un œuf. Cassy était à la fois impressionnée, car elle connaissait leur valeur, mais surtout effrayée. Comment allait-elle le transporter sans encombre dans un environnement aussi hostile ?

Elle retira sa cape et en entreprit de fabriquer une sorte de niche avec la cloche, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle déposa précautionneusement l'œuf, avant de nouer le tout dans son dos. Elle n'était pas certaine de la solidité de son dispositif, mais elle espérait qu'il tiendrait assez longtemps.

Draco était en mauvais état lorsqu'elle le retrouva, blessé en plusieurs endroits par les coups de son opposant. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, indiquant qu'elle avait accompli la tâche imposée par Sandra, mais le pokémon sauvage n'était pas décidé à les laisser partir. Il les prit en chasse.

Cassy dut se résoudre à se mettre à courir, malgré le sol glissant et l'inestimable trésor qu'elle avait avec elle. Draco couvrait ses arrières, tentant de maintenir leur poursuivant à distance en multipliant les attaques Météores, mais elles devenaient plus faibles à mesure que la fatigue l'envahissait, et l'autre gagnait irrémédiablement du terrain.

\- Nous y sommes presque ! s'exclama Cassy après avoir manqué de tomber deux fois dans le lac, se retenant de justesse à des pierres saillantes.

Elle distinguait le pourtour de l'entrée grâce à l'interstice par laquelle filtrait la lumière du soleil. Rassemblant son souffle et plaçant ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche, elle s'égosilla :

\- Sandra, j'ai l'œuf ! Laissez-nous sortir !

Elle déchanta bien vite lorsqu'elle constata que rien ne se passait. La Championne lui avait dit qu'elle n'entendrait pas si Cassy l'appelait, néanmoins elle était assez proche de la sortie pour que les sons parviennent au-dehors. Qui plus est, elle avait assuré qu'elle ne la délivrerait pas de l'Antre avant que la jeune fille ait accompli sa mission, ce qui était le cas. Qu'attendait-elle, alors ?

\- Grrr ! fulmina Cassy, certaine d'avoir encore affaire au sadisme de Sandra. Draco, fracasse ce rocher avec Dracocharge !

Son pokémon la dépassa et, grâce à l'attaque qu'il maîtrisait désormais correctement, il brisa l'imposant caillou. L'adolescente manqua de trébucher sur quelques fragments, mais réussit à se jeter hors de l'Antre du dragon alors que le Draco ennemi n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Haletante, elle ôta sa cape et la déposa prudemment par terre, avant de s'affaler dans l'herbe humide.

Une ombre masqua le pâle soleil d'hiver, celle de Sandra venue se placer face à elle, les mains sur les hanches. Comme à son habitude, elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la toiser de toute sa hauteur. Sa voix était encore plus hautaine qu'à l'accoutumée lorsqu'elle lâcha :

\- Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que j'allais mourir de vieillesse.

Cassy lui répondit par un regard noir, car elle n'avait toujours pas recouvré un souffle régulier. Quand son besoin d'air se fit moins intense, elle réussit à articuler :

\- Il y avait un Draco... Il nous a attaqués.

\- Tu l'as vaincu ? interrogea Sandra.

\- Non. Il était trop fort pour le mien. Une vraie teigne !

\- Tout le portrait de sa dresseuse, il faut croire.

Elle porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et siffla. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ledit dragon surgissait de la grotte pour enrouler sa queue autour des mollets de la Championne. Cassy resta incrédule un bref instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Quelle sotte elle avait été de ne pas y penser avant ! Une fois de plus, Sandra s'était amusée à ses dépends.


	75. Chapitre 75 : La légende de RoseLatulipe

Sandra tint sa parole et permit à Cassy de conserver l'œuf. En plus de cela, elle lui procura un incubateur au Centre Pokémon, afin de le conserver dans les meilleures dispositions possibles jusqu'à son éclosion. La jeune fille l'avait installé sur son bureau et contemplait chaque jour son contenu.

Elle lisait quantité d'ouvrages sur les bébés dragons et, le plus souvent, les achevait paniquée. Apparemment, ils pouvaient se montrer impulsifs, dangereux et agressifs dès leur naissance, n'hésitant pas à attaquer la première personne qu'ils verraient s'ils ne reconnaissaient pas celle-ci comme étant leur mère.

Cassy essaya de demander quelques conseils à Sylvain, car il lui avait avoué avoir déjà fait éclore un œuf, à l'Académie de Mauville, mais il refusait toujours obstinément de lui adresser la parole. Même Sandra, après avoir tenté de relancer la communication entre eux à plusieurs reprises, avait baissé les bras.

Cassy songeait parfois qu'elle pourrait peut-être envisager de dire la vérité au Topdresseur, de lui montrer son propre glyphe et de partager ses connaissances avec lui, mais elle finissait par laisser cette idée de côté.

Tout ce qu'elle savait de Sylvain, c'était que lui aussi cachait un secret, et qu'il savait probablement plus de choses qu'elle. Elle ignorait qui étaient sa famille, ses amis, ses relations... Dans le fond, et malgré l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui, rien ne prouvait qu'elle pouvait lui accorder aveuglément sa confiance.

Après tout, Sven lui avait déjà sauvé la vie deux fois, et elle ne se fiait pas à lui pour autant. Elle n'avait certes pas encore surpris Sylvain en train de cambrioler un musée, mais elle n'était sûre de rien.

Le dilemme auquel Cassy était exposée s'achèverait de toute façon bientôt, en même temps que le stage de l'adolescent, à la fin du mois de février. Elle ignorait ce qui la tourmentait le plus. Savoir qu'ils se quitteraient en froid et qu'elle ne le reverrait certainement jamais, ou se retrouver seule à l'Arène avec Sandra.

Comme celle-ci livrait une série de matchs contre des dresseurs avides de badges dans la salle de combat, Cassy décida d'aller l'observer un petit moment, afin de détourner son esprit de ses préoccupations, mais elle se fit jeter dehors par la Championne avant la fin du premier round, qui lui intima de cesser de se tourner les pouces.

Ne souhaitant pas se rendre dans la bibliothèque où Sylvain parachevait les derniers détails de sa thèse, elle quitta l'Arène et s'installa non loin de l'étang pour s'exercer avec Draco. Elle lui fit d'abord exécuter quelques mouvements d'assouplissements, puis répéter les attaques et les différents combos qu'ils avaient mis au point.

Quand cela fut fait, elle se mit en quête d'un pokémon sauvage à affronter. Cassy songea, l'espace d'une téméraire seconde, à en trouver un dans l'Antre du Dragon, avant de se raviser. Mieux valait ne pas agacer Sandra en s'aventurant à l'intérieur sans sa permission alors qu'elle serait sous peu son unique bouc-émissaire.

L'adolescente déambulait dans un bosquet d'arbres, Draco sur ses talons, sans parvenir à croiser une seule créature, quand elle entendit le son lointain d'une voix crier son nom. C'était un timbre masculin, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de Sylvain. Un peu surprise, elle hésita à réapparaître. Que lui voulait-il, lui qui n'avait pas eu un mot pour elle depuis des jours ?

D'un pas lent, elle émergea de l'ombrage et le Topdresseur, qui était en train de parcourir les environs immédiats de l'Arène à sa recherche, la remarqua aussitôt. Il pressa l'allure pour la rejoindre.

\- Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, j'ai supposé que je te trouverais probablement dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Cassy, suspicieuse.

Le ton de Sylvain était dépourvu de toute animosité, et même presque chaleureux, ce qui avait de quoi soulever des questions, après la fureur qu'il avait nourrie contre elle. Pourquoi changeait-il aussi brusquement d'attitude ? Que désirait-il ?

\- J'aimerais te dire un mot. Est-ce qu'on peut marcher pendant qu'on discute ? Je préfèrerais.

Cassy rappela Draco dans sa pokéball, puis emboîta le pas à Sylvain qui s'était déjà remis à marcher. La jeune fille se plaça à ses côtés tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur la pente qui menait à Ébènelle. L'herbe était glissante, mais en prenant quelques précautions, il était facile d'éviter la chute.

\- Alors ? demanda Cassy, qui peinait à réfréner son impatience. De quoi souhaites-tu m'entretenir ?

Une part d'elle voulait croire qu'il allait enfin lui révéler son secret, tandis que l'autre était convaincue qu'il ne le ferait pas. Sylvain semblait nerveux, presque hésitant. Il rajusta l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou, avant de se lancer :

\- Puisque je vais bientôt partir, je tenais à ce que tu saches que je suis sincèrement désolé. Je regrette que nous en soyons arrivés là.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est en grande partie ma faute, non ?

\- C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas à fouiller dans mon ordinateur, mais... En fait, ce pour quoi je m'en veux le plus, c'est mon silence. Ces derniers jours, j'ai été tenté de te parler, de tout t'avouer, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Que risques-tu ?

\- Énormément. Déjà, j'ai donné ma parole, et je ne peux pas la trahir, car ce serait trahir mes parents. Je chéris trop leur mémoire pour m'y résoudre. Ensuite, les enjeux sont bien trop grands. Je veux croire que tu es digne de confiance, Cassy, mais je n'en ai aucune preuve. Comprends-moi, si je te révélais mon secret, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'irais pas le répéter, hormis ta simple parole ?

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour lui assurer que jamais elle ne ferait cela, mais elle la referma finalement sans avoir laissé échapper un mot. Comment aurait-elle pu blâmer Sylvain quand elle-même se taisait pour des raisons identiques ?

\- Je suppose que tu me prends pour un fou, n'est-ce pas ? Un individu louche et paranoïaque ?

\- Non, ou bien je le suis autant que toi. Moi aussi, j'ai mes propres mystères.

\- Parfois... Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être lié à toi, confessa Sylvain. J'ai le sentiment que si je te parlais, tu me comprendrais mieux que quiconque, et je me sens terriblement mal de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Je voudrais tout te dire, faire tomber toutes ces barrières qui nous séparent, mais je...

Le Topdresseur s'interrompit. Il parcourut encore une dizaine de mètres, puis s'immobilisa, les mains dans les poches. Il en sortit une pour triturer machinalement les pokéballs suspendues à sa ceinture.

\- D'une certaine manière, ça vaut mieux pour moi d'en finir avec ce stage, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Tu es perspicace, Cassy, et très intelligente. Tu comprendrais tôt ou tard de quoi il en retourne, si je m'attarde. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aurais du mal à continuer à me taire alors que mon cœur me souffle le contraire.

Sylvain retira l'un de ses gants pour effleurer la joue de son amie du bout des doigts. Il frôla d'abord sa pommette, puis fit courir sa main sur sa peau, jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres qu'il effleura avec son pouce. La sensation était agréable, mais Cassy se sentait mal à ce contact. La respiration saccadée, le corps tremblant, elle recula d'un pas.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Sylvain n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui la liait à Sven. Les sentiments de l'adolescent étaient plus purs, plus touchants. C'était justement ce qui l'effrayait. Il y avait en lui une telle douceur, qui s'étendait parfois même jusqu'à la candeur...

Sven était différent. Il n'avait pas peur de braver les interdits, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre en prenant sous son aile la passagère clandestine qu'était Cassy. Elle avait ensuite découvert sa part de ténèbres, et son penchant pour les actes criminels.

Sylvain avait beau posséder des secrets, tout ce que la jeune fille percevait en lui, c'était la lumière, or elle-même avait la sensation de s'en éloigner irrémédiablement. Pas seulement à cause de Lilith, mais parce qu'elle avançait dans le noir depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Bourg-Palette. Elle n'avait plus de repères et si Ébènelle était devenu son phare, en quelque sorte, elle vivait dans la crainte de le voir s'effondrer.

\- Pardon... murmura Sylvain.

\- Toi, pardonne-moi. Je... Je suis désolée.

Les lèvres et la voix rendues tremblantes par la peine, Cassy tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant vers l'Arène. Le Topdresseur ne chercha pas à la suivre, tandis qu'elle remontait la pente et s'engouffrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint sa chambre quand les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues.

Était-ce tout ce que lui réservait l'avenir ? Perdre ou devoir renoncer aux gens qu'elle aimait ? D'abord Éric, puis Régis et maintenant Sylvain... Sandra serait-elle la prochaine sur la liste ? Cassy en était convaincue. Quel que soit le destin que lui promettait son glyphe, le bonheur n'en faisait pas partie.

Cette douleur qu'elle ressentait empirait à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait d'un être cher. Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle la supporter ? Comment pourrait-elle endurer cette solitude sans que le chagrin finisse par la rendre folle ? Si seulement elle savait pourquoi elle subissait cela, pourquoi c'était elle qui portait la marque du dragon, et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Les yeux rouges, gonflés par les pleurs, elle était étendue sur son lit quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne bougea pas, de crainte qu'il s'agisse de Sylvain. L'adolescent était néanmoins trop courtois pour insister après qu'elle se fut enfuie précipitamment. Et surtout trop courtois pour pousser le battant sans y avoir été invité.

\- Ah... lâcha Sandra tandis que Cassy se redressait sur un coude. Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureuse de te réconcilier avec Sylvain... Tu as refusé, c'est ça ?

\- Refuser quoi ?

\- D'être sa cavalière pour la fête qui clôturera la Conférence du Lys. Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait l'intention de t'inviter. Il s'est dégonflé ?

\- Il... Non. Je crois que je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps, en fait.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir, dans ce cas. À moins que ce ne soit pas ce que tu veuilles.

\- Je vais réfléchir.

Sandra acquiesça et disparut en refermant la porte, tandis que Cassy se laissait retomber sur le flanc. Elle roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond en poussant un soupir. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à partager avec Sylvain. Valait-il mieux maintenir la distance entre eux ou accepter une proposition qu'il n'avait pas eu l'audace de lui faire ?

Cassy était déjà très attachée à lui, trop pour ne pas souffrir lorsqu'elle le perdrait. N'était-il pas préférable de ne pas renouer ces liens qui se briseraient sous peu pour de bon ? Elle en avait envie, pourtant, malgré la douleur que cela engendrerait.

Elle repensa à Éric, à Régis... Autant de gens qu'elle aimait et à qui elle n'avait pu faire de vrais adieux, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle ne se souvenait plus des derniers mots qu'elle avait échangés avec son frère, ni de leur dernière activité commune. Quant à son meilleur ami, elle l'avait abandonné en catastrophe en pleine nuit, pour lui sauver la vie. La fête de la Conférence du Lys pourrait être un moyen de se séparer correctement de Sylvain, avec moins de regrets.

Cassy essuya ses yeux et mit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, puis se leva. D'un pas lent, presque robotisé, elle quitta sa chambre et remonta le couloir jusqu'aux appartements voisins. Là, face à la porte, elle leva le poing et toqua. Sylvain lui ouvrit presque aussitôt.

\- Sandra m'a expliqué, avoua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. C'est d'accord. Je veux bien être ta cavalière.


	76. Chapitre 76 : Je veux y croire

Cassy ne fut pas aussi impressionnée qu'elle l'aurait cru par la Conférence du Lys. Elle s'attendait à voir de très bons dresseurs s'affronter, mais elle fut finalement déçue. Ils avaient beau avoir vaincu huit Champions pour se qualifier, ils étaient loin d'avoir un niveau équivalent à celui de Sandra, son modèle de référence.

Les matchs se succédèrent les uns à la suite des autres. Les éliminatoires et les premiers tours ayant eu lieu au cours des jours précédents, il ne restait plus que les quarts, les demies et enfin la finale. Celle-ci fut remportée par un dénommé Paul, au terme d'une âpre lutte.

Si Cassy n'avait accordé qu'un intérêt moyen à la compétition, elle n'était pas restée indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Les combats s'étaient déroulés dans l'Arène principale de la Vallée du Lys, celle dans laquelle officiait l'Élite des Quatre. Cynthia, ainsi que ses collègues, avaient d'ailleurs présidé le tournoi depuis la loge officielle.

Le cœur de l'adolescente s'était serré lorsqu'elle avait aperçu, de loin, ses longs cheveux blonds et sa tenue aussi noire qu'à l'accoutumée. Le Maître de Sinnoh s'attendait-elle à ce qu'elle soit venue ? Ou pensait-elle qu'elle aurait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas accompagner Sandra ?

Après la finale, des vestiaires privés furent mis à disposition des invités de marque, tels que les Champions, afin de leur permettre de se changer en vue de la fête. Sandra consentit à partager le sien avec Cassy. Pour l'occasion, elle lui avait cédé l'une de ses robes. Trop grande pour elle à l'origine, la dracologue avait demandé à sa mère de la retoucher légèrement.

Cassy s'observa dans le miroir, sans un mot. La dernière fois qu'elle avait porté une robe, elle était encore Katharina Granet, et le vêtement ne lui seyait pas de la même façon. En l'espace de deux ans et demi, son corps s'était affiné et allongé. Avec ses cheveux roux, c'était à peine s'il restait encore quoi que ce soit à reconnaître de la fillette qu'elle avait été. Même ses yeux, qui avaient conservé leur teinte saphir, possédaient désormais une dureté qu'ils n'avaient pas jadis.

\- J'aurais été incapable de t'imaginer avec une robe sur le dos avant de te voir de mes propres yeux, révéla Sandra.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment. Je ne pensais pas que vous en aviez dans votre placard si vous ne me l'aviez pas dit.

\- Je doute que tu laisses Sylvain indifférent dans cette tenue. Quoique... Je crois qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée.

Cassy esquissa un sourire qui manquait d'entrain. Elle fixa ses cheveux sur sa nuque à l'aide d'une pince, puis arrangea le collier de Régis autour de son cou. Elle ajusta ensuite la dentelle de ses manches, de manière à masquer correctement son glyphe, puis suivit Sandra hors du vestiaire.

La cité du Lys semblait métamorphosée. Cassy ne l'avait vue que brièvement au cours d'un passage éclair, de nuit, alors qu'elle recherchait Cynthia. Elle était à présent décorée avec de nombreuses banderoles, et des guirlandes lumineuses reliaient les réverbères entre eux. Le sol, quant à lui, était couvert de confettis multicolores.

La foule en liesse était omniprésente, bien loin du souvenir désert et silencieux que Cassy conservait en mémoire. Partout, on s'agitait, on discutait et on dansait. Plusieurs groupes de musiciens, disposés dans des lieux opposés, jouaient des airs entraînants, non loin des tentes dans lesquelles il était possible de trouver des boissons et de la nourriture.

Sylvain rejoignit ses amies et resta quelques secondes ébahi par le spectacle qu'offrait Cassy en robe, comme Sandra l'avait prédit. Celle-ci n'était pas moins élégante, vêtue d'un tailleur exceptionnellement noir, elle qui portait presque toujours des teintes variées de bleu, mais il ne parut même pas la remarquer.

\- Tu es... très jolie, parvint-il enfin à bredouiller. Tu...

\- Sandra !

Le Topdresseur fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Blanche, qui s'immisça dans leur groupe. Elle les embrassa à tour de rôle, Cassy et lui, puis partagea une rapide étreinte avec la Championne d'Ébènelle. Après avoir échangé quelques politesses, Sandra s'enquit d'un ton cassant :

\- Est-ce que tu sais s'il est là ?

Cassy comprit aussitôt qu'elle faisait référence à Peter, pendant que Blanche secouait la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Jusqu'ici, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il arrivera peut-être plus tard. C'est une invitation officielle de Cynthia Shirona, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne fasse pas au moins une apparition.

\- Je doute d'apprécier que le Maître de Sinnoh ait plus d'autorité que moi sur mon propre cousin. Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Cassy suivit Sandra du regard jusqu'à la tente la plus proche. Des tables avaient été dressées, ou plus exactement des planches avaient été posées sur des tréteaux. L'un des serveurs l'accueillit avec un sourire éclatant, avant de lui servir du punch à sa demande. Elle l'avala d'une traite. Jamais son élève ne lui aurait soupçonné une telle descente.

\- Tu es responsable, ce soir, déclara Sandra en pointant un doigt dans sa direction. Si je suis complètement ivre d'ici la fin de la soirée, tâchez de me ramener à l'Arène avant que je roule sous une table ou que je monte sur l'estrade pour me mettre à chanter.

Cassy grimaça. Elle chantait encore plus mal qu'elle cuisinait, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle promit à Sandra de la chaperonner si tel était son désir, tandis qu'une voix prenait la parole au micro et se répercutait dans les enceintes.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Messieurs-dames, par ici, approchez !

Cynthia se tenait sur l'estrade mentionnée par Sandra et faisait signe à la foule. Cassy s'approcha avec Sylvain, mais demeura tout de même à nette distance des premiers rangs.

\- Je vous remercie tous d'être venus assister en si grand nombre à la Conférence du Lys, qui a été une fois de plus un succès retentissant, et vous demande encore un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour notre nouveau champion régional, Paul Shinji. Après avoir conclu à la cinquième place de ce tournoi l'an passé, il remporte désormais ce titre très convoité.

Pendant que la foule l'ovationnait, un jeune homme aux cheveux violets et à la mine renfrognée, guère plus âgé que Cassy, monta sur scène. Cynthia lui serra chaleureusement la main en le félicitant, puis lui remit son trophée, une coupe en or qui arborait au centre le logo finement ciselé de la Ligue de Sinnoh.

\- Et maintenant, que la fête continue ! conclut la Championne

Lorsque Cassy et Sylvain revinrent vers le buffet, Sandra, toujours en compagnie de Blanche, achevait de vider son troisième verre de punch. Mal à l'aise, le Topdresseur demanda au serveur deux cocktails sans alcool.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, murmura la spécialiste du type normal à l'oreille de Cassy. Je m'en occupe. Amusez-vous.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas que votre soirée soit gâchée par...

\- Celui qui gâche tout, c'est toujours Peter, coupa Blanche. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois dans cet état par sa faute. Profitez donc de la fête, ça ne me dérange pas.

Cassy la remercia d'un signe de tête et, non sans un pincement au cœur, s'éloigna avec Sylvain pour déambuler parmi les différents stands. Certains étaient destinés à l'amusement, d'autres à la vente... Des vendeurs déambulaient devant les tentes en proposant aux dresseurs du matériel rare ou bon marché. La clientèle semblait au rendez-vous.

Alors que Cassy sirotait une nouvelle gorgée de cocktail, elle éclata de rire en voyant un adolescent se prendre les pieds dans l'un des nombreux fils électriques tirés à travers la grand-rue. Toute trace d'hilarité s'effaça néanmoins de son visage lorsqu'un Pikachu accourut pour ramasser la casquette qu'il avait fait tomber.

Cassy lâcha son verre, qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Comme il était en plastique, il ne se cassa pas, mais son contenu se déversa par terre tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête entre ses mains. Si Sacha était ici, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Régis ne soit pas loin non plus, lui qui exerçait désormais à Sinnoh.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Sylvain. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- J'ai... un peu la tête qui tourne, mentit-elle. Sûrement la foule. Est-ce que ça t'embête si on s'isole un moment ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Viens, allons-y.

Sylvain lui offrit son bras et ils trouvèrent un banc situé à l'écart des festivités. Il n'y avait qu'une piste de danse à proximité, et l'air que jouaient les musiciens était relativement paisible. Plusieurs couples tournoyaient tranquillement au rythme de la mélodie.

\- Veux-tu que je retourne te chercher quelque chose à boire ? interrogea Sylvain.

\- Non, merci. J'ai juste besoin de rester au calme deux ou trois minutes. Ça ira mieux ensuite.

Cassy devait surtout mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle étouffe au fond de son cœur le désir qu'elle avait de voir Régis, de le serrer dans ses bras. De tous ses amis, il était le seul qu'elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à approcher en public, puisque c'était chez son grand-père que ses poursuivants l'avaient retrouvée.

\- Tiens, bonjour, salua une voix mélodieuse.

Cassy, qui fixait ses pieds, leva la tête et blêmit lorsqu'elle vit Cynthia face à eux. Sylvain s'empressa de se mettre debout pour s'incliner légèrement. Le Maître de Sinnoh lui adressa un sourire, puis dit :

\- Je te reconnais, tu es le stagiaire de l'Arène d'Ébènelle. Ravie de te revoir. Et toi, je suppose que tu es l'apprentie de Sandra, celle qui aime sortir par la fenêtre, n'est-ce pas ?

Cassy s'empourpra au moment d'acquiescer, puis ramena son attention sur ses chaussures. Elle n'osait pas regarder Cynthia, de crainte que l'étincelle qui brillerait dans ses yeux la trahisse.

\- Que faites-vous à l'écart ? demanda la Championne. Vous devriez plutôt profiter de la fête.

\- Cassy s'est senti mal à cause de la foule, madame Shirona. Nous sommes venus ici pour lui permettre de se ressaisir.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de monde. Tout à l'heure, j'ai dû aider une jeune fille à retrouver l'une de ses amies. Heureusement, ses vêtements d'un jaune _électrique_ ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Cynthia avait volontairement intensifié le mot et Cassy comprit le message. Puisque Tina portait ce glyphe, cela signifiait que Léa et elle assistaient aux festivités, elles aussi.

\- Où est Sandra ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la croiser.

\- Avec Blanche, répondit Cassy d'une voix rendue à peine audible par la gêne. Mais... Euh... Elle ne va pas très bien, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux... La laisser tranquille.

\- Je comprends. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.

\- Non, non, assura Sylvain, car l'adolescente s'était de nouveau murée dans le silence. Une simple baisse de moral, ça ira mieux demain.

\- Je lui souhaite. Passez une bonne soirée.

Cassy osa regarder Cynthia au moment où celle-ci leur adressait un sourire éclatant, avant de tourner les talons. Le Topdresseur la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la foule, puis s'adressa à son amie :

\- Je vais finir par croire qu'elle t'intimide. Comment est-ce possible ? Tu tiens tête à Sandra et tu as peur de Cynthia Shirona, qui est autrement plus sympathique ? Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Je suppose que c'est sa prestance qui me fait cet effet-là, éluda Cassy, avant de changer précipitamment de sujet : Et si on dansait ? Je me sens un peu mieux, maintenant.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tournoyer alors que tu as eu un étourdissement, je doute que ce soit recommandé.

\- Tant pis, je prends le risque. Nous n'allons tout de même pas passer la soirée assis sur un banc.

Sylvain haussa les épaules, mais se laissa convaincre. Il prit la main de Cassy et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste de danse, où le violoniste entamait un slow. Tandis que la jeune fille passait ses bras autour du cou du Topdresseur, elle esquissa un sourire en songeant que la seule et unique fois où elle avait dansé, c'était avec Sven, juste avant que le bateau à bord duquel ils voyageaient percute un ban de Corayon. Au moins, cette fois, aucune catastrophe ne se produirait.

\- Tu sais, murmura-t-elle pendant qu'ils se mouvaient au rythme de la musique, j'aurais sincèrement aimé que ça se passe différemment entre nous.

\- Il faut croire que notre relation est incompatible avec ce que nous sommes, répondit Sylvain avec la même tristesse.

Cassy se rapprocha de lui, assez pour poser la tête sur son épaule. Elle le sentit se raidir. Lui qui avait l'habitude de la voir fuir, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

\- Si j'ai accepté d'être ta cavalière ce soir, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de ma façon de te dire adieu, avoua-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes sans l'avoir fait. Je l'aurais regretté indéfiniment, sinon.

Le Topdresseur s'immobilisa et obligea Cassy à le regarder en face. Elle s'exécuta et ne bougea pas lorsqu'il prit son menton entre ses mains, pas plus que lorsqu'il avança son visage vers le sien et que ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux en signe de reddition complète.

\- Sylvain ! s'exclama alors un timbre masculin. Arrête ça tout de suite !


	77. Chapitre 77 : Je t'aime

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? bafouilla Sylvain. C'est...

\- Je sais qui elle est, imbécile !

Cassy battit des paupières et s'éloigna un peu du Topdresseur pour tourner la tête en direction de l'importun. Sitôt qu'elle le vit, elle sentit son corps se pétrifier et son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, car elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir respirer après cela.

Un jeune homme se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, sa tenue était à la fois négligée et suffisamment élégante pour se fondre au milieu d'une telle fête. Ses cheveux, couleur de jais, étaient coiffés avec soin, une raie sur le côté. Ses yeux saphir dévisageaient Cassy et Sylvain avec colère, tandis que ses lèvres fines se pinçaient, rehaussant un menton pointu.

Les muscles de l'adolescente étaient engourdis et c'était à peine si elle tenait encore sur ses jambes. Elle avait l'impression qu'une brume épaisse venait d'envahir son cerveau, car elle était incapable de réfléchir, ni même de se concentrer. Tout vacilla autour d'elle, la tête lui tourna et elle s'affaissa. Seuls les bras de Sylvain l'empêchèrent de s'écraser par terre.

\- Que... Que... bredouilla-t-elle faiblement, tandis que son ami l'appuyait contre lui pour mieux la soutenir. Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas possible... Éric...

\- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna le Topdresseur, dont le regard papillonnait de l'un à l'autre, avant de s'arrêter sur le jeune homme. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Il aurait fallu que je sache la vérité. Ta Cassy n'est autre que ma Kathy. Katharina Galaksija, ma petite sœur, et accessoirement ta cousine.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? articula péniblement l'intéressée dans un sursaut de lucidité. Notre nom de famille, c'est Granet. Nous...

Éric la fit taire d'un geste, avant d'observer les alentours d'un air anxieux, comme s'il avait peur d'être repéré. Cassy n'en revenait toujours pas et se raccrocha à Sylvain avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle rêvait, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. À moins que le serveur se soit trompé et lui ait donné un cocktail avec alcool, mais elle n'en avait de toute façon pas bu assez pour être ivre.

\- Je ne comprends rien, marmonna-t-elle. Tu étais censé être mort, et voilà que tu réapparais deux ans et demi plus tard. Tu me dois des explications !

\- Toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affreuse couleur de cheveux ? Et cette histoire de Cassy Rilène, d'où sort-elle ?

\- Réponds d'abord à mes questions ! Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais vivant ? Où sont nos parents ? À qui appartenait le sang dans le salon ?

\- Nous t'avons cherchée, petite sotte, mais tu ne nous as pas facilité la tâche en te déguisant de la sorte. La preuve, malgré notre ressemblance, même Sylvain n'a pas réussi à te reconnaître.

\- Je vous croyais morts ! Toi, Maman, Papa... J'ai pris peur et j'ai averti la police, mais puisqu'ils étaient incapables de trouver quoi que ce soit, je me suis enfuie. J'avais l'intention de comprendre par moi-même ce qui s'était passé, et j'ai voulu assurer mes arrières en changeant d'identité. J'étais convaincue qu'on en avait après moi. D'ailleurs, qui sont ces gens qui sont venus au Bourg-Palette en hélicoptère ? Pourquoi avoir mis en œuvre de tels moyens si ce n'était pas pour...

\- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de te localiser. Tu nous avais déjà filé entre les doigts à Sinnoh et nous avions eu tant de mal à retrouver ta trace que nous avons préféré mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour te ramener, mais tu nous as encore échappé.

\- Qui est ce « nous » à qui tu fais constamment référence ? aboya Cassy. Sylvain et toi ? Papa et Maman ?

\- Non, c'est... Nous ne pouvons pas parler librement ici, il vaut mieux que je te conduise autre part. Sylvain, est-ce que ton Kadabra peut nous téléporter au QG ?

Le Topdresseur acquiesça pendant que Cassy posait une multitude de nouvelles questions à Éric, sans qu'il ne réponde à aucune. Lorsque le pokémon psy se matérialisa, il tendit la main à sa sœur, mais celle-ci, sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi, eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Kathy, viens avec nous, invita-t-il d'une voix plus douce que celle qu'il avait employée jusqu'à présent. Je te promets que nous t'expliquerons tout.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Comprends-moi, Éric ! J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée que tu avais été tué et que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. C'est... C'est beaucoup trop pour moi.

\- J'imagine que ce doit être effectivement très dur à assimiler, mais je suis ton frère, Kathy. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Kathy... Il y avait si longtemps que plus personne ne l'avait nommée ainsi qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus qui l'avait fait pour la dernière fois. Elle hésita, agita les doigts, puis finit par les poser dans la paume d'Éric. Ce dernier empoigna Sylvain par l'épaule et Kadabra les téléporta.

Il fallut un moment à Cassy pour reconnaître la cité dans laquelle ils réapparurent, bien qu'elle y ait séjourné quelques mois auparavant, en compagnie de Cynthia et de Léa. Il s'agissait de Vestigion, la « ville mémoire ». La jeune fille repensa à la silhouette qu'elle avait aperçue, à l'époque, et qu'elle avait prise pour Éric. Finalement, elle ne s'était peut-être pas trompée.

\- Par ici, ordonna-t-il.

Ils se trouvaient dans le quartier nord-est de la ville, non loin de l'étrange bâtiment moderne qui avait attiré l'attention de Cassy lors de sa dernière visite. Ce fut vers lui qu'Éric se dirigea sans se retourner, pendant que Sylvain marchait en silence aux côtés de la jeune fille, la tête basse.

\- C'est ici que tu vis ? demanda-t-elle à son frère, tandis qu'il sortait un passe magnétique de sa poche pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée.

\- Et que je travaille. Je suis leur meilleur élément scientifique.

Éric tint le panneau de l'entrée ouvert à sa sœur, puis la mena à travers un long dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers à la blancheur immaculée. La luminosité ambiante était aveuglante, en particulier après celle du crépuscule qui voilait le ciel extérieur. À plusieurs reprises, Cassy dut cligner des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

Elle aurait peut-être dû en verser quelques-unes de joie pour ses retrouvailles avec son frère, mais seule la gêne parvenait à la faire pleurer. Retrouver Éric ne lui inspirait pas autant de réconfort qu'elle avait voulu le croire pendant ces deux dernières années. À vrai dire, elle était plutôt méfiante.

Ils atteignirent une autre porte, elle aussi verrouillée. Le jeune homme désactiva la sécurité avec sa carte et le battant s'écarta de lui-même en glissant sur le côté. Les uns à la suite des autres, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Bienvenue, petite sœur, à la base de Vestigion de la Team Galaxie, déclara-t-il avec une théâtralité qui ne lui seyait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Cassy.

\- Une organisation qui œuvre dans le but de bâtir un monde meilleur.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire. Installe-toi, pendant que Sylvain demande à ce qu'on nous apporte des boissons.

Ils se tenaient dans un vaste salon, entièrement désert. Là encore, tout était blanc, et le mobilier avait des allures futuristes. Trois canapés en cuir étaient disposés en carré au centre de la pièce et semblaient posséder la capacité d'accueillir une vingtaine de personnes au minimum.

En se dirigeant vers eux, Cassy percuta de plein fouet la table basse, car son plateau en verre paraissait presque invisible. Le genou endolori, elle se laissa tomber mollement sur l'une des banquettes, alors que Sylvain, toujours sans un mot, se dirigeait vers la porte qu'ils avaient franchie en entrant et activait un interphone.

Des ordinateurs dernier cri, de la même marque que celui utilisé par le Topdresseur, s'alignaient le long du mur opposé. Cassy se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette pièce et elle se recroquevilla contre le dossier du canapé pendant qu'Éric prenait place à côté d'elle, suffisamment près pour un frère et une sœur, mais tout de même assez loin pour qu'elle ne soit pas oppressée.

Elle lui fut reconnaissante de cette prévenance, tandis qu'ils restaient muets un moment. Sylvain les rejoignit pour prendre place face à eux et le regard de Cassy entreprit de passer de l'un à l'autre si vite qu'elle en eut presque le tournis. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme entra, vêtu d'une ridicule combinaison en latex que l'adolescente avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir à Vestigion. Il portait un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées trois grandes tasses de café, ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits secs.

\- Je suis heureux que votre sœur ait enfin été retrouvée, monsieur, déclara-t-il en inclinant la tête vers Éric, après avoir brièvement observé Cassy. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?

\- Hélio a-t-il été informé de la réapparition de Katharina ?

\- Non, monsieur, car il ne veut pas être dérangé pour le moment. Jupiter se chargera de l'avertir personnellement sitôt que ce sera possible.

Éric remercia l'homme et celui-ci prit congé. Cassy se tourna vers son frère, prête à s'exprimer pour la première fois. Plutôt que de l'écouter, il lui mit une tasse de café dans une main et un gâteau dans l'autre, qu'elle reposa presque aussitôt sur la table.

\- Pourquoi cet homme t'appelle-t-il « monsieur » alors qu'il doit avoir au moins quinze ans de plus que toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- L'âge ne signifie presque rien ici. Ce qui importe le plus, c'est la place au sein de la hiérarchie. Il n'est qu'un sbire, alors que je suis l'un des scientifiques principaux de la Team Galaxie.

\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'ai presque le sentiment d'être l'enfant prodige de retour au pays après une longue absence.

\- C'est le cas. Crois-moi, Kathy, depuis que tu as disparu, nous te recherchons sans relâche. Tu as dû faire preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité pendant deux ans. Le Bourg-Palette, puis Ébènelle... Autant de lieux dans lesquels je ne t'aurais pas imaginée.

Cassy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'elle aussi ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver debout sur ses deux pieds, mais plutôt enseveli dans le terrier d'un pokémon et à un stade avancé de décomposition, mais elle se tut en posant les yeux sur la paume d'Éric, qu'il triturait tout en parlant.

Tout comme Sylvain, il portait un glyphe, celui du type insecte. Le symbole représentait une croix identique à un plus, entre les branches de laquelle se formaient des diagonales qui s'évanouissaient juste avant d'atteindre le centre.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que sont ces étranges tatouages que vous portez, Sylvain et toi ? Sauf si ici aussi, c'est un secret.

Elle espérait que son ton ne trahirait qu'une franche curiosité, et non un besoin avide de réponses. Éric ne parut pas surpris par sa question, ni même suspecter qu'elle disposait déjà de certaines informations. Il se contenta de la renseigner :

\- C'est mon objet d'étude. Mon travail est justement de percer tous leurs mystères.

\- J'ai trouvé tes notes, celles que tu dissimulais dans ta chambre, révéla Cassy. Quand je suis revenue à Sinnoh, elle avait été fouillée, mais personne n'avait localisé ta cachette.

\- Je suis au courant. C'est moi qui ai demandé à ce qu'on me ramène mes travaux, mais entre-temps, Sylvain m'a fourni ceux de ses parents. Ce n'était donc pas utile que des sbires retournent perdre leur temps à la ferme.

\- J'ai tenté de les déchiffrer et j'ai découvert tes dessins au dos. Les Gijinkas... Quel est le lien entre eux et les plaques d'Arceus ? Et pourquoi portez-vous les symboles des types roche et insecte sur votre peau ?

\- Nous...

Éric fut interrompu par une sonnerie stridente qui provenait de l'interphone. Après s'être excusé auprès de Cassy, il se leva et franchit d'un bon pas la distance qui le séparait de l'appareil de communication. Une voix inaudible s'éleva du haut-parleur et, quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme quitta précipitamment la pièce, laissant sa sœur seule avec Sylvain.

\- Je... commença-t-il, osant la regarder en face pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Île du Lys. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je me suis montré tellement stupide ! Depuis le début, ton visage me paraissait familier, mais j'ai été incapable de faire le rapprochement avec Éric.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'était ce que je recherchais, après tout.

\- Bien sûr que si, je m'en veux ! Si je... Si j'avais réagi bien avant, je ne...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne serais probablement pas tombé éperdument amoureux de ma propre cousine.

Cassy entrouvrit les lèvres pour les refermer dans la foulée. Elle avait été si déconcertée par la réapparition brutale d'Éric qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la situation dans son ensemble. Elle prit soudain conscience de sa signification, qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- En effet... murmura-t-elle. C'est... Moi aussi, je suis désolée. J'aurais aimé que ça puisse se passer autrement, mais il semblerait que le destin soit parfois déterminé à nous jouer de drôles de tours.

Cassy tourna la tête en direction de la porte par laquelle Éric avait disparu et, profitant de ce que Sylvain ne la regardait plus, essuya la larme qui perlait dans le coin de son œil.


	78. Chapitre 78 : Parle-moi

\- Hélio est plus qu'enchanté de te savoir ici, et il te transmet ses plus vives salutations, informa Éric lorsqu'il reprit sa place auprès de Cassy, après s'être absenté près d'un quart d'heure.

\- Je suis censée savoir de qui il s'agit ?

Sans doute quelqu'un d'important, à la vue du regard que son cousin et son frère lui lancèrent de manière concomitante. Comment aurait-elle pu en être sûre, néanmoins ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, ni de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle attendait des explications qui tardaient à venir.

\- Mieux vaut commencer par le tout début, déclara Éric, c'est-à-dire par la rencontre d'Hélio et de Philippe et Lidwine Galaksija, les parents de Sylvain. C'était à l'université d'Unionpolis, où ils étaient tous trois des éléments très prometteurs. Le couple faisait des études d'archéologie et de mythologie, tandis qu'Hélio étudiait la science et la philosophie. Ils ont sympathisé et ont vite partagé leurs réflexions et leurs opinions quant à l'imperfection du monde, jusqu'au jour où ils ont fait le serment de le rendre meilleur.

\- Meilleur ? De quelle manière ?

\- En prônant l'ordre et en éliminant le chaos. En appliquant une justice droite et équitable. Et surtout en évoluant vers une espèce supérieure, mélange parfait entre pokémon et humain.

\- Les Gijinkas... souffla Cassy.

\- Les Gijinkas, acquiesça Éric. Hélio connaît les légendes anciennes, qui font mention d'une armée conçue par Darkrai, grâce à ces créatures éphémères nommées jadis Incubes et Succubes. À défaut de maîtriser la magie pour parvenir à ses fins, Hélio a décidé de s'en remettre à la science. Une grande partie des recherches menées dans ce bâtiment concernent les hybrides. Moi-même, j'ai travaillé là-dessus pendant plusieurs mois, avant d'être assigné à de plus grandes responsabilités.

\- Les symboles des plaques d'Arceus...

\- Nous les nommons « glyphes », révéla Éric. Ce ne sont pas de simples marques, mais une antique légende qui est en train de prendre corps. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Confrérie originelle, Kathy ?

La jeune fille fouilla dans sa mémoire, puis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, car cette appellation ne lui évoquait rien du tout, pas même une information qu'elle aurait croisé par hasard au détour d'un livre.

\- Arceus a donné naissance aux pokémon évoqués dans la Pokible, mais eux-mêmes ont ensuite engendré leur propre création. Il s'agit des humains légendaires. Chaque dieu a en modelé un à son image, s'est lié à lui et a partagé un peu de sa magie. Ensemble, ils ont veillé sur l'équilibre du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement le bouleverse totalement.

\- La mutinerie de Giratina ?

Cassy choisit volontairement d'omettre les révélations de Lilith. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère ait connaissance de son lien avec la Première, or il lui poserait forcément la question si elle paraissait en savoir trop.

\- En quelque sorte, même si tout ne s'est pas exactement passé comme la Pokible le décrit. En réalité, Arceus, avant de créer les humains, a conçu une sorte de... Comment dirais-je ? De prototype. Lilith. Si elle était supérieure à nous autres, elle n'en demeurait pas moins mortelle, aussi l'Alpha l'a-t-il plongée dans une sorte de bulle située hors du temps et de l'espace, car il tenait à lui montrer à quoi ressemblerait son œuvre une fois qu'elle aurait prospéré. Elle est restée dans le coma pendant longtemps, avant qu'il l'en délivre. Ce fut sa plus grande erreur.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Cassy en essayant de feindre une curiosité suffisamment convaincante.

\- Parce qu'à son réveil, elle s'est éprise de Giratina. Arceus, refusant de cautionner cette relation contraire à toutes les lois naturelles qu'il a instaurées, a séparé les deux amants. Giratina a été exilé dans le Monde Inversé et Lilith dans le monde d'en bas, où elle a planifié sa vengeance. Seule, elle n'aurait pu y parvenir, mais elle avait des alliés.

\- Darkrai ?

\- Pas seulement. Durant cette période qui a suivi le réveil de Lilith, les pokémon légendaires ont crée leurs propres humains, avec qui ils se sont liés et ils ont partagé leurs pouvoirs, ainsi que leur immortalité. Arceus voyait cela d'un bon œil, du moins jusqu'au schisme. Ce que la Pokible a retenu comme étant la mutinerie de Giratina est en fait beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Plusieurs membres de la Confrérie originelle ont trahi Arceus pour se ranger aux côtés de Lilith et l'aider à libérer Giratina, avec qui elle comptait renverser l'Alpha. Un combat terrible a éclaté entre les dieux, et il s'est soldé par la défaite des Renégats. L'armée de Gijinkas de Lilith, conçue par Darkrai, a été exterminé, Giratina a été emprisonné une seconde fois et tous les traîtres ont été obligés de fuir pour survive.

\- Et Lilith ? Qu'est-il advenu d'elle ?

\- Les mythes ne le disent pas, conclut Éric avec un haussement d'épaules. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a disparu. Je suppose qu'elle a fini par mourir, puisqu'elle n'était pas douée d'éternité.

Cassy ne le corrigea pas. Malgré cette erreur, l'histoire que son frère venait de lui raconter était en tous points semblable au récit que Lilith lui avait fait, et elle se demandait comment il pouvait en avoir connaissance. Ce n'était certainement pas une information de première main, puisqu'il croyait l'épouse de Giratina morte.

\- Et les... glyphes ? osa-t-elle demander.

\- Une autre légende, en lien avec celle-ci, indiqua Éric. Dix-sept personnes sont destinées à former la nouvelle Confrérie et à restaurer l'équilibre parmi les dieux, dans l'intérêt de la Terre. L'épée de la justice, en quelque sorte.

Cassy cligna des paupières. Elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre la logique de cette explication. Éric ne pouvait pas le concevoir, puisqu'il lui manquait des informations, mais pour elle, cela sautait aux yeux. Si cette Confrérie devait ramener l'ordre dans celle d'origine, pourquoi Lilith portait-elle un glyphe, elle qui était, involontairement ou non, responsable de ce chaos ?

\- Pour y parvenir, poursuivit son frère, les porteurs de glyphe sont censés développer des capacités spéciales, des dons qui les rendraient supérieurs aux humains lambdas, et plus aptes à se dresser face aux dieux. Je ne suis cependant pas encore capable d'affirmer qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Malgré toutes mes recherches et expériences, Sylvain et moi n'avons encore perçu aucune différence.

Les pensées de Cassy se tournèrent cette fois-ci vers la foire de Doublonville et la diseuse de bonne aventure qu'elle y avait rencontrée. Grâce à son glyphe, ou plus exactement à la magie qu'il lui fournissait, elle avait réussi à se projeter hors de son corps, pour pénétrer dans son esprit. Comment avait-elle fait ?

\- As-tu d'autres questions à me poser, Kathy ?

La jeune fille entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Tout ce qu'elle brûlait de savoir, c'était ce qu'Éric ignorait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la poussait à garder le silence au lieu de partager son savoir avec son aîné, mais son instinct l'en empêchait. Il lui soufflait de garder la vérité pour elle, que ce soit celle qui concernait Lilith ou les pouvoirs des glyphes.

\- Et nos parents ? demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix rauque.

Après avoir passé tant de mois à leur en vouloir, à les détester pour leurs secrets, et même à les haïr, Cassy n'avait pas songé à eux avant cet instant. Si elle avait toujours espéré retrouver Éric, d'une manière ou d'une autre, eux avaient cessé de lui manquer depuis longtemps.

\- Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi nous ont-ils élevés comme ils l'ont fait, à l'écart de toute civilisation ? De qui se cachaient-ils ?

\- De nous. Enfin, je veux dire, de la Team Galaxie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Notre père était le frère de Philippe, celui de Sylvain. Quand Lidwine et lui ont commencé à œuvrer avec Hélio, ils l'ont associé au projet de l'organisation, tout comme notre mère. Au début, ils partageaient leurs idéaux, ceux qui consistaient à rendre le monde meilleur, mais avec le temps, ils ont commencé à juger les agissements d'Hélio trop... radicaux. Tout comme chez les légendaires, un schisme a éclaté au sein de la Team Galaxie. Nos parent se sont enfuis en emportant avec eux la plupart des secrets du l'organisation.

\- Qu'est-il advenu d'eux ? interrogea Cassy.

\- Ils sont morts.

Entendre cela ne causa pas un aussi grand choc à l'adolescente que d'avoir retrouvé Éric vivant, probablement parce qu'elle avait assimilé cette vérité depuis bien longtemps, sans même en avoir la preuve. Ce qui ne la rassurait pas, en revanche, c'était l'idée que cette Team Galaxie à laquelle son frère était dévoué puisse être à l'origine de cela.

\- Comment ?

\- Hélio a donné l'ordre de les éliminer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir le travail de toute sa vie être réduit à néant par nos parents s'ils décidaient de se montrer un peu trop bavards.

\- Et toi, tu cautionnes cette action ? s'exclama-t-elle, offusquée par le ton désinvolte avec lequel Éric s'était exprimé.

\- J'avais déjà compris, peu avant que les événements s'enchaînent, qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose. J'ai trouvé leurs travaux sur les Gijinkas dans un compartiment secret du bureau de notre père, mais je soupçonnais qu'il y avait encore plus. J'ai eu la réponse le jour où les sbires Galaxie ont débarqué à la ferme. Tu n'étais pas là, Kathy. Tu étais encore en train de vagabonder dans la forêt avec ton stupide Ponyta, ce jour-là. Moi, j'ai vu la mort en face, à cause de nos parents. J'aurais dû périr, moi aussi, mais les hommes d'Hélio ont eu la clémence de m'épargner. Et tu voudrais que je pleure deux individus qui, à cause de leur trahison, ont bien failli sceller notre destin d'une funeste manière, après nous avoir gardé prisonniers de ce recoin de campagne pendant des années ? Dis-toi que si tu es vivante aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à moi, Kathy. S'il n'y avait eu que nos parents, la Team Galaxie t'aurait traquée non pas pour te ramener ici, mais pour te tuer également.

\- J'ose espérer que tu n'escomptes pas les rendre plus sympathiques à mes yeux, avec ton discours. Ce sont des meurtriers.

\- Ils sont miséricordieux, puisqu'ils ont compris qu'il ne servait à rien de nous punir pour les fautes de nos parents. Eux, en revanche, ne sont rien d'autre que des traîtres qui ont mérité leur sort.

Cassy se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que penser. Elle avait été la première, durant tout ce temps, à accuser ses géniteurs d'être responsables de leur sort à tous, et les révélations d'Éric ne faisaient que le confirmer. En revanche, elle n'aimait guère la façon dont il évoquait leur trépas, presque comme s'il s'en réjouissait, ainsi que la lueur qui scintillait dans ses yeux.

\- Papa et Maman ont indubitablement commis des erreurs, par le passé, mais ils ont été bons pour nous. En nous coupant du monde, je pense qu'ils ont simplement tenté de nous protéger des conséquences de leurs actes.

\- Et même là, ils ont échoué, siffla Éric.

Cassy observa attentivement son frère. Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il exprimait, mais de la méchanceté, couplé à du mépris. Il s'énervait souvent, autrefois, quand sa cadette l'interrompait au milieu de ses expériences ou quand elle l'arrachait de force à sa table de travail, mais il ne s'était jamais montré cruel ou malveillant, comme il semblait l'être en cet instant.

La jeune fille n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était pourtant mal placée pour juger, elle qui n'avait pas moins changé depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à son identité de Katharina Granet. Elle était devenue plus dure, plus opiniâtre et elle avait perdu toute candeur, mais Éric... Éric, c'était différent.

Il avait toujours eu un caractère froid et peu démonstratif, se reposant toujours sur sa raison, jamais sur ses émotions. Il n'était pas affectueux, incapable de réconforter qui que ce soit, mais malgré cela, Cassy avait toujours su qu'il l'aimait. Elle le sentait, bien qu'Éric ne fasse rien pour le prouver.

À présent, elle en doutait. Tout ce qu'elle percevait chez son frère, c'était une intelligence frôlant le génie, ainsi qu'une grande assurance et un sentiment de supériorité, mais aucune trace d'amour fraternel, ni même d'amour tout court. Savait-il d'ailleurs encore ce que signifiait ce mot ? Régis était un scientifique, lui aussi, et cela ne l'empêchait pas de le connaître.

La suspicion de Cassy devait se lire sur son visage, à moins qu'elle n'ait tout simplement pâli, car Sylvain l'observa avec inquiétude et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Éric, lui, ne remarqua rien avant que son cousin ne pose la question.

\- Ce n'est rien, je...

\- Au contraire, je pense que c'est beaucoup, coupa le Topdresseur. Ton frère, la Team Galaxie... Il faut que tu accuses le choc de toutes ces nouvelles. Éric, je crois que je ferais mieux de la ramener à la fête, d'autant que Blanche risque de nous chercher partout si Sandra est aussi ivre que je le redoute.

\- La ramener ? Pourquoi faire ? Kathy peut intégrer l'organisation dès à présent. Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'elle avait du potentiel en tant que dresseuse, elle nous sera d'une grande aide.

\- Ça te dérangerait de cesser de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? aboya Cassy avec une virulence qu'elle fut incapable de maîtriser.

\- Pardonne-moi, Kathy, mais après tout ce temps passé à te chercher, je ne tiens pas à te voir disparaître encore une fois. Tu verras, tu seras bien parmi nous. Nous avons d'excellentes infrastructures, tu pourras t'entraîner tant que tu le voudras et, en contrepartie, il te suffira de rendre des services à la Team Galaxie dans la mesure de tes compétences.

\- Je ne...

Cassy était sur le point de refuser, mais elle se ravisa. Elle s'était rendue à Ébènelle dans le but de devenir un dragon et prouver ainsi à Lilith qu'elle était de taille à affronter son destin, quel qu'il soit.

Contre toute attente, c'était Éric qui lui avait apporté une grande partie des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait et peut-être qu'en se joignant à cette étrange organisation, en dépit du peu de confiance qu'elle lui inspirait, la jeune fille percerait le reste des mystères qui entouraient les glyphes.

\- Je ne peux pas m'évaporer comme ça, pas après tout ce que Sandra a fait pour moi, déclara-t-elle. Je dois d'abord prendre le temps de lui dire au revoir. Le stage de Sylvain dure encore une semaine, alors je vais rentrer à Ébènelle avec lui, et quand il repartira... Je le suivrai.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne vas te volatiliser une fois de plus dans la nature, tu me le promets ?

Cassy étudia Éric. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour elle, finalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa décision était prise. Sandra méritait des adieux dignes de ce nom, même si son élève s'attendait à essuyer ses reproches pour oser l'abandonner de la sorte. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. La Championne allait sincèrement lui manquer.


	79. Chapitre 79 : The climb

Lorsque Sylvain et Cassy retrouvèrent Blanche, elle les informa qu'elle avait mené Sandra à la suite qu'ils avaient réservée dans l'un des hôtels de la Vallée du Lys, après qu'elle fut montée sur l'estrade pour déverser un chapelet d'injures à l'encontre de Peter, qui n'avait pas effectué le déplacement.

Cassy se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour l'empêcher de se ridiculiser, alors que la dracologue le lui avait expressément demandé, et plus encore de savoir qu'elle la quitterait bientôt pour de bon. Sandra avait beau jouer les dures, elle n'appréciait guère la solitude.

Le lendemain, ils embarquèrent tous trois à bord du ferry qui les reconduirait à Johto. Comme la Championne avait mal à la tête, à cause de son ivresse de la veille, elle passa le plus clair de son temps allongée, et prit deux cachets contre la migraine durant le trajet. Elle ne commença vraiment à aller mieux qu'à leur approche du port d'Oliville, où ils débarquèrent.

Cassy choisit de ne pas évoquer son départ prochain dans l'immédiat. Il lui restait encore toute une semaine pour cela et elle devrait opter pour l'instant opportun, celui où Sandra serait d'une humeur moins exécrable. En réalité, elle n'avait surtout aucune envie de le lui annoncer, ni même de la quitter, mais la Team Galaxie pourrait peut-être lui apporter des explications qu'elle ne trouverait jamais à Ébènelle.

L'adolescente laissa s'écouler les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'autre solution que de se résoudre à parler. Elle attendit donc un moment où Sandra paraissait à peu près paisible, occasion qui se présenta en fin de matinée, alors que la dracologue buvait une tasse de café dans la cuisine, après un entraînement dans la salle de combat.

Comme il en restait dans la cafetière, Cassy se servit également, puis prit place à table, à la gauche de Sandra. Elle aimait mieux ne pas être en face, juste au cas où la vaisselle se mettrait soudainement à voler.

\- Je... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise comme elle ne l'avait jamais été en présence de la Championne.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je m'en vais.

Sandra reposa si brusquement sa tasse sur la table que son contenu s'éparpilla un peu partout autour. Ses doigts se crispèrent tellement sur l'anse qu'ils semblaient sur le point de la briser. Quant à son visage, il passa de l'indifférence à la colère en un clignement de paupières.

\- Tu t'en vas... grinça-t-elle. Et pourrait-on savoir où ?

\- Je pars avec Sylvain.

\- Oh, je vois. Mademoiselle préfère suivre son cœur. Où est passée ta motivation des premiers jours, quand tu me paraissais prête à tout pour devenir dracologue, et ce en dépit de ton incompétence flagrante ?

\- Elle est toujours là, mais... Sandra, vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que la carrière ne doit pas prendre le pas sur la vie affective, non ?

La Championne ne releva pas et Cassy s'en voulut de cette réplique qu'elle considérait comme un coup bas. Elle aurait aimé ne pas devoir faire référence à Peter, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à ce que Sandra lui reproche de tout abandonner alors que c'était faux. Elle n'abandonnait rien, au contraire. Elle tâchait d'avancer encore.

\- Fais comme tu veux, marmonna la jeune femme en se levant pour vider sa tasse à moitié pleine dans l'évier. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Cassy la regarda quitter la cuisine en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le panneau se rouvrit moins d'une minute plus tard, mais ce n'était pas Sandra qui revenait. Il s'agissait seulement de Sylvain.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu d'éclats de voix et il n'y a pas de couteaux plantés dans les meubles, commenta-t-il. J'en conclus que ça s'est relativement bien passé.

\- Si par « bien passé », tu veux que dire que j'ai laissé tomber la personne qui m'a tout appris et à qui je dois énormément... Oui, ça s'est bien passé.

Le visage de Cassy n'exprimait rien, mais sa voix trahissait sa mélancolie. Sylvain se rapprocha d'elle, mais au moment de poser la main sur son épaule, il se ravisa. Il était très difficile pour eux de réapprendre à se connaître en tant que cousins, alors que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre étaient omniprésents.

\- Si tu étais libre de lui expliquer la vérité, elle comprendrait, assura Sylvain. Elle aussi donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver celui qu'elle considère comme un frère.

Cassy resta silencieuse. Depuis leur retour de Sinnoh, le Topdresseur et elle n'avaient presque pas évoqué Éric, ni la Team Galaxie, car son existence devait demeurer secrète aux yeux de tous, raison pour laquelle ces individus n'avaient d'ailleurs pas hésité à éliminer ses parents.

Qui plus est, Sylvain ignorait ce qu'il était en droit de lui révéler ou non. Tous les membres de l'organisation n'étaient pas logés à la même enseigne et seuls les plus hauts gradés ou les plus proches collaborateurs du fameux Hélio avaient accès à certaines informations. Dans le doute, il préférait se taire.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de spécial, pour notre dernier jour à Johto ? demanda-t-il. Ça te permettrait de te changer les idées.

Cassy s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle préfèrerait rester à l'Arène, où elle ne remettrait probablement jamais les pieds à l'avenir, mais elle se ravisa en songeant qu'elle ne supporterait pas de passer l'après-midi à esquiver Sandra, car elle n'aurait pas le courage de la regarder en face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait peut-être retourner à la fête foraine ? Elle a quitté Doublonville depuis un moment et elle est maintenant à Mauville. Ça me permettrait de faire un crochet par l'Académie pour leur remettre ma thèse en mains propres, au lieu de la leur envoyer par la poste.

\- Va pour la fête foraine, alors, accepta Cassy sans entrain.

Une fois de plus, ils utilisèrent le Kadabra de Sylvain pour s'y rendre. C'était la première fois que l'adolescente mettait les pieds dans cette ville. Entourée par la forêt, elle semblait comprimée par les arbres. Cassy éprouva une légère sensation d'oppression, mais elle n'en souffla mot à son cousin pendant qu'il lui désignait la Tour Chétiflor, dans le lointain, l'Arène d'Albert, le Champion local, et enfin l'Académie dans laquelle il avait étudié au cours de ces dernières années.

\- Si je tombe sur des professeurs, je risque d'en avoir pour un petit moment, indiqua-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de commencer à te rendre à la foire sans moi. Comme ça, tu pourras tuer le temps en mangeant une barbe à papa.

Là encore, Cassy acquiesça docilement, mais sans exprimer le moindre enthousiasme. Elle se sépara de Sylvain pour suivre la direction qu'il venait de lui indiquer. Elle marcha sur un demi-kilomètre avant d'entendre les premiers sons de la fête foraine, en particulier la musique assourdissante diffusée par les enceintes.

Les mains dans les poches, elle déambula un moment entre les différentes attractions. Elle rappelait combien elle s'était amusée, lors de sa première visite, mais à présent, tout lui paraissait morne. C'était étrange, quand elle y songeait. Elle s'était sentie bien plus insouciante à une époque où elle croyait encore que sa vie était menacée, et maintenant qu'elle se savait hors de danger, elle n'éprouvait aucune euphorie.

Cassy s'immobilisa non loin d'une tente qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était celle de la voyante qui portait le glyphe psy. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle pénétra à l'intérieur, provoquant de vives protestations.

\- Eh ! s'exclama un homme en train de se faire lire les lignes de la main. Faites comme tout le monde, attendez votre tour.

La diseuse de bonne aventure lâcha sa paume pour se mettre debout et Cassy lui adressa un regard insistant. Comprenant le message, elle s'excusa auprès de son client en le raccompagnant presque de force jusqu'à la sortie, et lui proposa de revenir un peu plus tard pour une séance gratuite, en guise d'excuse.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de l'adolescente.

\- Moi non plus, mais puisque je suis là, autant vous parler. Je pense qu'il va se passer des choses, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, en lien avec les glyphes.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- J'ai rencontré des gens qui sont très intéressés par les pouvoirs que ces marques peuvent fournir, et je ne suis pas encore certaine de leur faire confiance. C'est pourquoi il faut que vous soyez sur vos gardes. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, ce serait de rejoindre Sinnoh dans les plus brefs délais et de parler à Cynthia Shirona, le Maître de la région. Elle sait de quoi il en retourne et elle pourra vous aider. Deux amies sont déjà avec elle, et si elle n'est pas là, adressez-vous à Lucio ou n'importe quel autre Champion sur l'Île du Lys, et priez-les de l'avertir de votre visite, sans toutefois lui révéler votre secret. Dites-lui simplement que Cassy vous envoie.

\- Je te mentirais si je prétendais que tes paroles ne m'effrayent pas, avoua la gitane.

\- Il n'y a peut-être aucune raison d'avoir peur, mais dans le doute, il vaut mieux être prévoyant. Ce n'est pas une fois qu'il est trop tard qu'il faut commencer à réfléchir. À ce sujet... Est-ce que vous avez compris comment vous parvenez à utiliser votre magie ?

\- Non. Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà révélé la dernière fois.

Cassy acquiesça, même si elle était un peu déçue. Son frère lui avait dit qu'il menait des recherches à ce propos, qui s'étaient jusqu'ici soldées par des échecs. Contrairement à lui, elle-même avait déjà assisté au phénomène, sans être capable de se l'expliquer pour autant.

\- Une minute... souffla-t-elle.

La voyante n'était pas la première qu'elle voyait à l'œuvre. Cassy se souvenait d'avoir aperçu le glyphe de Lilith scintiller, tout comme le faisait celui de son interlocutrice avant qu'elle se projette astralement. À présent qu'elle en savait davantage et qu'elle avait suivi un apprentissage, certes écourté, de dracologue, la Première accepterait peut-être de lui confier davantage d'informations.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez pénétrer mon esprit encore une fois ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'espères-tu que j'y trouve ?

\- Rien. Je veux que vous restiez dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance. C'est possible ?

Cassy n'était pas masochiste, mais elle n'avait pas oublié à quel point elle avait été affaiblie après la précédente intrusion mentale de la diseuse de bonne aventure. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait trop fatiguée pour que son corps soit en mesure de lutter contre le poison de Séviper et elle retrouverait Lilith dans les limbes.

\- Ce sera très douloureux, prévint la femme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Faites-le.

Cassy prit place sur le tabouret que la bohémienne lui désigna et ferma les yeux en serrant les dents, prête à subir une première vague de souffrance. Elle ne tarda pas. Après avoir été frappée par un halo éclatant à travers ses paupières closes, l'adolescente éprouva un mal violent à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Cela se poursuivit pendant un moment. Des flashs lumineux éclairaient son esprit, tandis que la voyante semblait s'y enfoncer un peu plus profondément à chaque seconde. Cassy s'écroula sur le sol, renversant au passage un tabouret. Elle se retrouva étendue sur le dos, sur un tapis épais, avant que tout devienne noir autour d'elle.

De la brume commença à sortir du sol et elle se redressa péniblement sur un coude. Au loin se découpait un point lumineux, sur lequel elle braqua son regard. Il grossissait à vu d'œil, jusqu'à former une silhouette d'albâtre, entourée par un halo orange. Cassy s'étonna de la joie qu'elle ressentit en bondissant sur ses pieds.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu manques d'ingéniosité, commenta Lilith avec un sourire félin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dissimulant ainsi ses seins nus. Comment va notre petit dragon ?

\- J'ai retrouvé Éric. Mon frère. Il n'est pas mort, il porte le glyphe insecte, et mon cousin celui du type roche. Tous les deux, ils appartiennent à une sorte de... d'organisation, qu'ils veulent que je rejoigne.

\- Et toi, le souhaites-tu ?

\- Tout ce que je désire, c'est comprendre. Je sais qu'ils détiennent certaines réponses. Par exemple, ce sont eux qui m'ont appris, pour vous.

\- Tiens donc... susurra Lilith entre ses dents. Et que t'ont-ils donc appris de si croustillant à mon sujet ?

\- Que vous n'êtes pas la seule. Il y en a d'autres comme vous. Les humains légendaires.

Une expression fugace transparut sur le visage de la Première, que Cassy ne sut interpréter. C'était à mi-chemin entre la colère, la peine et l'offense, lui semblait-il.

\- Personne n'est comme moi, et certainement pas les humains légendaires, finit par pester Lilith. Je suis unique. J'ai été créée à la demande d'Arceus pour servir de modèle à l'humanité, puis j'ai été confinée pendant un temps infini avant de pouvoir vivre réellement. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour découvrir que l'Alpha ne voyait en moi que sa propriété. Il pensait que je lui appartenais.

\- Mais alors... Si vous n'êtes pas immortelle, comment...

\- Comment puis-je être encore vivante ? Regarde.

Lilith repoussa sa chevelure vers l'arrière et dévoila son glyphe, qui étincelait. Quelle que soit la magie qu'il possédait, et Cassy croyait avoir compris de quoi il retournait, elle était en train de l'utiliser.

\- L'éternité, la devança l'épouse de Giratina lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche. C'est le pouvoir que ce symbole me confère qui fait que je suis toujours en vie alors que j'aurais dû naturellement m'éteindre il y a un millénaire de cela.

\- Comment est-ce que ça marche ? Comment faut-il faire pour... Je ne sais pas. Bénéficier de tels dons ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, à ma connaissance. Puisque tu portes un type en toi, tu dois faire corps avec lui, ne plus être qu'un.

\- Vous m'avez déjà dit de devenir un dragon, rappela Cassy. Je me suis entraînée pendant des semaines à Ébènelle, sans pour autant qu'il se produise quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête...

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant aux paroles de la Première. La terreur voila son regard et une grimace de dégoût la défigura lorsqu'elle crut avoir deviné ce que Lilith tentait de lui indiquer. Son cœur se souleva et elle eut peine à formuler sa conclusion :

\- L'accouplement... C'est bien de ça dont vous parlez ? Il faut copuler avec un pokémon dont l'un des types est équivalent au nôtre.

\- De quoi choquer quelqu'un qui est encore aussi relativement étroite d'esprit que toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avant de m'évanouir, j'étais en compagnie d'une femme... D'une voyante. Elle est capable de projeter son âme au-delà des limites de son corps. Ça signifierait donc qu'elle... qu'elle a noué une relation physique avec un pokémon ?

\- Pose-lui donc la question, ricana Lilith.

\- C'est peut-être légion dans votre monde, mais dans le mien, personne ne pratique la poképhilie, hormis quelques déviants. Et ceux qui le font s'en vantent rarement, à moins d'être encore plus fous.

\- Ne lui demande pas, dans ce cas. Je m'en moque, je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, moi.

Lilith insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot et Cassy lui adressa un regard noir, qui la fit s'esclaffer. Après un bref silence, nécessaire pour permettre à sa répulsion de s'estomper quelque peu, la jeune fille déclara :

\- Mon frère et ceux pour qui ils travaillent pensent que les dix-sept glyphes sont destinés à se réunir pour restaurer l'équilibre dans le monde. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- La notion d'équilibre est relative, puisque pour moi, cela équivaut à prendre ma revanche sur Arceus. Si l'on part du principe que je suis un glyphe et que j'ai bien l'intention d'accomplir ma vengeance tôt ou tard, alors on peut dire que c'est partiellement vrai.

Cassy ne releva pas, car elle savait que cela aurait été peine perdue. Lilith était entêtée et sa façon de voir les choses différait nettement de la sienne. L'adolescente ne pouvait néanmoins la blâmer, puisqu'elle-même avait longtemps voulu accomplir sa vendetta, avant que la réapparition d'Éric l'oblige à tout reconsidérer.

\- Bonne chance, ma chère, lança Lilith en lui décochant l'un de ses sinistres rictus. Tu en auras besoin, car le chemin qu'il te reste à accomplir est encore long.

Cassy sentit une sorte de force occulte la tirer vers l'arrière et elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Au-dessus de sa tête s'étendait le tissu épais et imperméable d'une tente. Elle s'était réveillée dans l'abri de la voyante, ce qui avait mis un terme à sa conversation avec l'épouse de Giratina.

\- Tout va bien ?

En se redressant, l'adolescente remarqua que la gitane était accroupie à côté d'elle et qu'elle l'observait avec anxiété. Quoique très pâle et migraineuse, elle la rassura en hochant la tête. La femme se mit debout et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire de même.

\- Au fait, commença Cassy, je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre prénom.

\- Esméralda, répondit l'autre en lui offrant un verre d'eau fraîche, qui lui fit le plus grand bien, car elle était en sueur.

\- Esméralda... Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle, en rapport avec votre glyphe ? Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre.

\- Vas-y.

\- J'ai des raisons de penser que la magie des glyphes s'active en pratiquant la poképhilie. Est-ce que c'est votre cas ?

Un bruit sourd rompit le silence pesant qui venait de s'abattre sous la tente, celui qu'émit le broc métallique de la voyante en rebondissant sur le sol, après qu'elle l'eut lâché. Il déversa son contenu sur le tapis tandis qu'Esméralda se mettait à trembler et exécutait un signe religieux.

\- Ne prononce jamais plus ce terme abject devant moi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Il s'agit du péché ultime, celui qui condamne irrémédiablement à l'enfer, et à raison. Il n'y a rien de plus ignoble et de plus immoral que de commettre un tel acte.

\- Pardonnez-moi. C'était une théorie, et j'avais simplement besoin de savoir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser.

La fureur d'Esméralda parut retomber un peu, sans disparaître totalement. Cassy, dès qu'elle se fut remise de sa faiblesse provoquée par la projection astrale, s'apprêta à prendre congé. Sylvain était peut-être déjà là, auquel cas il la cherchait probablement.

\- N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, rappela la jeune fille au moment de se couler hors de la tente. Trouvez Cynthia Shirona. Elle vous aidera.


	80. Chapitre 80 : E ritorno da te

Cassy jeta un regard mélancolique par-dessus son épaule. Elle espérait voir la porte de l'Arène s'ouvrir et Sandra franchir le seuil pour lui dire au revoir, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas sa défection. Sylvain lui tapota le bras dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, mais l'adolescente se déroba. Même s'il n'était pas directement coupable, elle lui en voulait, tout comme à Éric et à la Team Galaxie, pour avoir bouleversé sa vie de cette manière.

Elle ne retirait qu'un avantage de tout cela : son Galopa. N'ayant plus de raison de le cacher pour dissimuler son identité, elle l'avait retrouvé sur la route 45 et il l'accompagnerait à Sinnoh. Le cheval de feu lui avait fait une fête lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne seraient plus séparés, à l'avenir.

Ils se téléportèrent à Oliville, où ils devaient embarquer à bord d'un bateau pour Joliberges. Le voyage leur prit une grande partie de la journée, mais une fois de plus grâce à Kadabra, ils atteignirent Vestigion au coucher du soleil. Ils étaient visiblement attendus, car une jeune femme fondit sur Cassy dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dans le hall.

Ses cheveux violets étaient coiffés de manière singulière, ce qui n'était pas sans évoquer Kiméra, mis à part que celle-ci possédait quatre chignons, et non deux. L'autre arborait une combinaison noire et blanche en latex, ornée d'un « G » jaune au niveau du buste, qui moulait sa silhouette élancée.

\- Je suis Jupiter, se présenta-t-elle. L'un des Commandants de la Team Galaxie. Je suppose que tu es Katharina Galaksija. Quand je te vois comme ça, j'ai peine à croire que c'est toi qui nous a donné tant de fil à retordre depuis que tu as disparu dans la nature

\- Euh... Enchantée ?

\- Maître Hélio déplore de n'avoir pas pu faire ta connaissance l'autre jour, et il est très heureux de te rencontrer enfin. J'ai reçu l'ordre de te conduire immédiatement dans son bureau.

Cassy se tourna vers Sylvain et son Galopa. D'un geste, le Topdresseur lui assura qu'il allait s'occuper de lui. L'adolescente, n'ayant aucune raison de décliner l'invitation, emboîta le pas de la dénommée Jupiter. Elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de se présenter face à cet Hélio dont son frère et son cousin n'avaient pas cessé de parler avec une profonde déférence, et qui était également l'homme à l'origine de l'assassinat de ses parents.

\- Où est Éric ? demanda-t-elle en chemin. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu m'accueillir ?

\- Parce qu'il avait plus important à faire. Il a de grandes responsabilités au sein de la Team Galaxie et il se doit de les honorer.

Cette réponse vexa Cassy. Elle s'était attiré les foudres de Sandra en décidant de quitter Ébènelle, laissant encore une autre vie derrière elle, et son frère n'avait pas une minute à lui accorder, ne serait-ce que pour la saluer.

Elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire tandis qu'elle suivait Jupiter à travers un dédale de couloirs blancs, absolument identiques les uns aux autres. Les bottes du Commandant n'émettaient pas un bruit au contact du linoléum qui recouvrait le sol. Elle ouvrit la voie jusqu'à une porte qu'elle déverrouilla à l'aide d'un passe magnétique.

Le battant s'écarta pour dévoiler un petit salon, qui faisait probablement office de salle d'attente. Jupiter ordonna à Cassy de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et de patienter en silence jusqu'à ce que le chef de la Team Galaxie l'invite à entrer.

\- Ah, et tâche de tenir ton rang en sa présence, conseilla la jeune femme. C'est une chose à laquelle il accorde beaucoup d'importance.

Cassy ne releva pas et prit place sur l'un des sièges à sa disposition, pendant que Jupiter se retirait. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse, Hélio apparut dans l'encadrement de son bureau.

Sitôt qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, Cassy prit conscience qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était l'homme de la photo qu'elle avait découverte sur l'ordinateur de Sylvain. Quoique plus âgé de quelques années, il n'avait guère changé. Ses joues étaient peut-être un peu plus creuses, sa silhouette plus mince, mais dans l'ensemble, il était resté sensiblement le même, avec ses cheveux bleu gris et ses yeux assortis.

\- Katharina Galaksija, énonça-t-il en inclinant la tête. Enfin.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui, ne sachant pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle lui tendit la main, tout en espérant que cela ne paraisse pas trop familier à son interlocuteur, mais Hélio, au lieu de la serrer, la prit dans la sienne et la retourna pour la baiser avec galanterie.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, toi et moi, déclara-t-il en l'invitant à la précéder dans le bureau.

La pièce était vaste, du moins pour un homme seul. Des étagères transparentes s'alignaient le long des murs, surchargées de livres en tous genres. Un équipement informatique de pointe trônait dans un angle et le centre, lui, était occupé par un bureau en verre. Ce fut derrière lui qu'Hélio s'assit.

\- Ton frère m'a dit qu'il t'avait convaincue de te joindre à notre grand projet. Tu m'en vois ravi.

\- C'est surtout pour Éric que j'ai accepté, mentit Cassy. Je l'ai cru mort pendant deux ans et demi, je ne voulais pas le perdre à nouveau.

\- Je comprends. D'ailleurs, puisque tu abordes le sujet, j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis sur la trahison de tes parents.

L'adolescente sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Pour un peu, la courtoisie d'Hélio lui aurait presque fait oublier à qui elle avait affaire, mais cette unique phrase suffit à le lui rappeler. Elle tâcha de ravaler sa colère pour s'exprimer d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

\- Je pense que les condamner à mort n'était pas nécessaire. Éric m'a expliqué que vous les accusiez de trahison, mais je crois qu'ils tenaient surtout à vivre en paix avec leurs enfants, loin du monde et de ce qui s'y tramait. S'ils avaient dû révéler quelque chose à votre sujet, ils n'auraient pas attendu toutes ces années.

\- Tu désapprouves donc. Dis-moi, Katharina... Comment réagirais-tu si, du jour au lendemain, tes amis les plus proches, et qui sont aussi censés être les plus fidèles, te tournaient le dos ? Ne serais-tu pas furieuse ?

\- Je...

Cassy songea à Régis, et à la colère qu'elle avait ressentie à l'époque où il l'avait délaissée pour Sacha. Elle pensa également à Sandra, à la rage que lui inspirait Peter, et à sa rancœur suite à l'annonce de son propre départ. C'était bien une trahison. Celle des émotions de l'autre.

\- Je comprends votre sentiment, finit-elle par concéder. Mais je continue à croire que leur mort était superflue.

\- Je te remercie pour ta franchise, Katharina. Parlons de toi, à présent. Ton frère m'a dit que déjà, à la ferme, tu avais un certain talent avec les pokémon. J'ai cru comprendre qu'après cela, tu étais devenue éleveuse, et tu as aussi entamé une formation de dracologue auprès de Sandra Lance. Tout ceci est très prometteur. Tu feras un excellent élément, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Merci, monsieur.

\- Tu passeras la journée ici, le temps de te familiariser avec la Team Galaxie et son fonctionnement, et demain, tu partiras avec Sylvain pour le QG de Voilaroc.

\- Voilaroc ? répéta Cassy. Comment ça ? Je ne serai pas avec Éric ?

\- Éric est un scientifique, il mène des recherches très complexes au sujet de la Confrérie. Tu n'aurais pas ta place ici, à moins que tu aies des dons équivalents aux siens pour la science, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais fait mention. À Voilaroc, nos activités sont beaucoup plus centrées sur le dressage et l'élevage. Voilà qui correspond plus à tes facultés, non ?

Cassy se mordit la lèvre. Tout ceci ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Comment, entourée par Sylvain et des pokémon, pourrait-elle en apprendre davantage au sujet de son glyphe ? C'était essentiellement pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de rejoindre la Team Galaxie, plus encore que pour être auprès de sa famille.

\- Je m'y connais beaucoup en mythologie, affirma-t-elle. Je suis convaincue que mon savoir peut être utile à...

\- Nous avons une bibliothèque entièrement remplie d'ouvrages rares, qui renferment pour la plupart des légendes dont même toi tu n'as sûrement pas entendu parler. Je comprends que tu veuilles rester avec ton frère, Katharina, cependant...

\- J'ai un glyphe.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai un glyphe, répéta Cassy avec détermination.

Elle souleva la manche de son pull-over noir, retira le bracelet de Sandra et dévoila pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps le symbole qu'elle portait à l'avant-bras. Lorsque Hélio posa les yeux dessus, il parut presque sur le point de bondir sur le bureau pour l'examiner de plus près, lui qui s'était montré si calme jusqu'à présent.

\- Le dragon... souffla-t-il. Tu es le dragon... Pourquoi ton frère ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

\- Parce qu'il ne le savait pas. Je... J'ai cette marque depuis des mois, et j'apprends brusquement qu'elle a des origines mystiques et légendaires... Comprenez-moi, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour accepter la nouvelle. Je connais mon frère et sa soif de connaissance, je n'avais aucune envie d'être bousculée par lui.

\- Cela se conçoit, admit Hélio. Le dragon... La meneuse de la nouvelle Confrérie.

\- Pardon ?

\- La meneuse, oui. Le type dragon est de loin le plus puissant d'entre tous, ce qui en fait par conséquent le leader-né des autres glyphes. Tu es un peu jeune, mais sois sûre que je t'épaulerai autant que possible dans ta tâche. Tu es sans doute encore un peu sceptique, Katharina, mais tu découvriras bien vite que tu peux avoir une confiance aveugle en moi, à condition que ce soit réciproque.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en montrer digne, répondit-elle sans entrain. Et... À propos d'Éric... Est-ce que je peux rester ?

\- Eh bien, je suppose que la présence d'un second glyphe à proximité ne pourra qu'être bénéfique à la progression de ses recherches. Tu as donc mon aval, même si mon filleul risque fort d'être déçu.

Cassy s'apprêtait à demander à qui Hélio faisait référence, avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait de nulle autre que Sylvain. L'adolescent lui avait avoué avoir été élevé par son parrain à la mort de ses parents et puisque l'homme était présent sur leur photo de famille, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui.

L'entretien étant terminé, le chef de Team Galaxie autorisa Cassy à prendre congé, non sans lui avoir au préalable expliqué quel chemin emprunter pour rejoindre le laboratoire de son frère. Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle glissa son bracelet dans sa poche. Le premier réflexe d'Éric serait probablement d'examiner son glyphe, aussi cela ne servait-il à rien de remettre le bijou.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à dévoiler son secret, pas tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas su davantage, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix pour s'assurer une place de choix au sein de la Team Galaxie, celle où elle serait la mieux placée pour obtenir les informations qu'elle convoite. Elle aurait surtout dû se réjouir d'être de nouveau réunie avec son frère, mais cela lui apportait étrangement moins de joie que le reste.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Cassy ne prêta pas attention aux bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient et, au moment de bifurquer à l'angle d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Tandis qu'elle frottait son épaule endolorie, l'autre s'exclama :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?

\- Et vous, alors ? Regardez où vous allez !

Elle posa les yeux sur la personne qui lui faisait face et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur, sans émettre un son.


	81. Chapitre 81 : Don't you wanna stay

\- Sven ?

Cassy le dévisagea des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait pas changé au cours de ces derniers mois. Toujours aussi séduisant, il était entièrement vêtu de noir, comme à son habitude. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il constata qu'elle portait sur ses épaules sa cape en velours, qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de retirer à son arrivée au quartier général.

\- Tiens, tiens... Katharina Galaksija. Originale, cette couleur de cheveux, commenta-t-il en effleurant ses boucles rousses. Mais l'ébène te sied mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais i... Une minute... Tu savais qui j'étais ?

Les lèvres de Sven se fendirent davantage, mais au lieu de répondre directement à sa question, il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Cassy, quoique impatiente d'entendre ses explications, ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser.

\- En fait, je ne l'ai compris que récemment, avoua-t-il une fois qu'il l'eut relâchée. Juste après avoir sauvé la vie de Cassy, j'ai entendu dire que Kathy avait échappé aux Commandants. Entre ça et notre première rencontre sur le bateau, il aurait fallu que je sois stupide pour ne pas faire le rapprochement.

L'adolescente, en revanche, se souvenait avoir déjà établi un parallèle entre Sven et son affaire. Quand il avait cambriolé le Musée Minier de Charbourg, elle avait tout de suite songé à la chambre d'Éric, fouillée presque de fond en comble. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, au final. Tout ceci avait bien un point commun : la Team Galaxie.

\- Et pour ton glyphe ? demanda Cassy en songeant à la marque qu'il portait dans le dos. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu...

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, car Sven plaqua sa main sur sa bouche afin de la faire taire. Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé et tenta de le mordre, mais il lui intima le silence en posant un index sur ses lèvres, avant de consentir à la relâcher.

\- Pas ici. Viens avec moi.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et l'entraîna à travers un nouveau dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, presque identique à celui que Cassy avait parcouru en compagnie de Jupiter pour se rendre dans le bureau d'Hélio. Sven restait silencieux et elle avait du mal à réfréner sa curiosité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres. Le jeune homme sortit un passe magnétique de sa poche, qu'il glissa dans le lecteur de carte. Un digicode apparut sur l'écran et il pianota une série de quatre chiffres, qu'il ne tenta pas de dissimuler. Cassy les mémorisa.

L'accès conduisait à un petit appartement cossu, bien loin de celui dans lequel l'adolescente résidait à Ébènelle. L'endroit se découpait en deux grandes pièces, un salon et une chambre, séparés par un petit vestibule. Face à l'entrée, un panneau en bois mal fermé dissimulait partiellement un placard mural, qui faisait office de dressing.

Sven invita Cassy à prendre place dans le boudoir. Un canapé et un fauteuil, encerclant une table basse, occupaient le centre de la pièce. Un bahut était accolé au mur et un petit réfrigérateur silencieux se trouvait juste à côté. Ce fut vers lui que le jeune homme se dirigea. Il en sortit deux canettes de Soda Cool pendant que son invitée s'asseyait.

\- Alors ? insista-t-elle. Tu m'expliques ?

\- Tu apprendras, Cassy chérie, qu'il faut toujours tenir sa langue tant que l'on n'est pas sûr d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être entendu ? Je croyais que la Confrérie était le grand projet de la Team Galaxie ? Éric...

\- C'est tout là le problème, répliqua Sven. Éric... Je suis navré de devoir te l'apprendre, mais ton frère et moi nous haïssons d'une façon qui est tout sauf cordiale. C'est d'ailleurs précisément pour cette raison que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il ait vent de l'existence de mon glyphe. Il est apparu à l'époque où Éric avait désespérément besoin d'un deuxième cobaye, et il était hors de question que je lui fasse ce plaisir.

\- Un deuxième ? Et Sylvain, alors ?

\- La marque de cette chiffe molle ne s'est manifestée qu'un peu plus tard.

\- Eh bien... constata Cassy. On ne peut vraiment pas dire que tu portes ma famille dans ton cœur. Sylvain n'a peut-être pas ta fougue, mais c'est quelqu'un de gentil.

\- Et de terriblement ennuyeux. Quant à Éric, alias monsieur je-sais-tout, il est tout bonnement insupportable. Tu as de la chance de t'en sortir aussi bien, pour une Galaksija.

Cassy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, au lieu de s'offenser des propos que Sven tenait sur ses proches. Elle choisit néanmoins de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet, qui l'intéressait davantage :

\- Tu n'as donc pas envie de savoir de quoi sont capables les glyphes ? Quels secrets et quels pouvoirs ils renferment ?

\- Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? répondit Sven avec désinvolture. Je dispose déjà de tout le pouvoir dont j'ai besoin. C'est pour ça que je peux me permettre de faire ce que je veux, y compris défier à ma guise les Commandants et Éric.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient très pointilleux sur le respect de la hiérarchie, ici. Dois-je en conclure que tu es mieux gradé qu'eux ?

Sven éclata d'un rire franc avant d'avaler une gorgée de soda et de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main.

\- Pas exactement. Moi, je suis un électron libre. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, et personne ne me dit jamais rien.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Cassy.

\- D'une part parce que je suis le meilleur agent de terrain de toute l'organisation, et de l'autre parce que la seule personne à avoir un tant soit peu d'autorité sur moi, c'est Hélio, mais puisqu'il s'agit de mon père, il en fait rarement usage.

\- Tu es... le fils d'Hélio ?

Sven acquiesça et l'adolescente secoua la tête. Décidément, que d'histoires de famille ! Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, elle avait été si proche de la vérité, sans jamais en avoir conscience... Quelle ironie !

\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour Éric, avoua Cassy. Il va avoir un nouveau cobaye avec lequel s'amuser au cours des semaines à venir.

\- Toi ? supposa-t-il. Quel type ?

\- Dragon.

Elle remonta sa manche, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans le bureau d'Hélio, pour montrer son glyphe à Sven. Il ne trahit aucune surprise à sa vue, et parut même s'en amuser.

\- Le dragon, répéta-t-il. Tu ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure, toi. Je suppose que mon père t'a déjà expliqué quel rôle te revenait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, celui de meneuse.

\- Dans ce cas, tu vas très vite déchanter avec moi, Cassy, parce que je n'obéis à personne. Ou alors, il faudra trouver des arguments très, très convaincants...

Sven passa du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis au canapé et fit courir ses doigts sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, qui ne se déroba pas. Elle accueillit ses caresses avec un frisson, bien qu'une partie d'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de songer à Sylvain, pour qui elle essayait de réfréner ses sentiments amoureux en raison de ce sang qu'ils partageaient.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que je n'en manquerai pas, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Sven était sûrement la personne idéale pour l'aider à oublier ses émotions, en raison de l'affection et surtout de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, une attirance que même Sylvain ne lui avait jamais inspirée. Avec lui, elle était convaincue qu'elle pourrait détourner ses idées de son cousin.

Le jeune homme était en train de l'embrasser passionnément lorsque des coups frappés à la porte de l'appartement mirent un terme à leur étreinte. Sven s'écarta de Cassy avec un soupir, puis se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte. La voix qui s'éleva du vestibule était familière.

\- On vient de m'avertir que Kathy avait été aperçue en ta compagnie, annonça Éric sans détour.

\- C'est très gentil de la part de ce « on » d'avoir pris la peine de t'en informer. Tu diras à Jupiter et Mars que je leur suis très reconnaissant de s'intéresser à ce point à mes moindres faits et gestes, ça me donne l'impression d'être encore plus important que je le suis déjà.

Cassy, qui se demandait si elle devait ou non manifester sa présence, étouffa un gloussement dans le creux de sa main. Elle décida de se taire, curieuse d'entendre la suite de la conversation.

\- Où est-elle ? exigea de savoir Éric.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir de comptes à te rendre. Ta visite m'importune et j'ai bien mieux à faire que de parler avec toi. Retourne donc jouer avec un microscope.

\- Je te préviens, Niklausson, si jamais tu la touches, je...

\- Tu quoi ? ricana Sven. Tu iras te plaindre à mon père ? Que son méchant fils a dévergondé ton innocente petite sœur ? Laisse tomber, mon vieux, tu arrives trop tard.

\- Espèce de...

\- Éric, arrête !

Cassy fit irruption dans l'entrée au moment où son frère tentait de saisir Sven par le col de sa chemise. Celui-ci esquiva sans mal son assaut et l'empoigna par le bras, qu'il tordit dans son dos pour l'immobiliser. Un mélange de colère et de douleur se lut sur le visage d'Éric.

\- Ça suffit ! intima Cassy. Relâche-le, s'il te plaît.

Sven s'exécuta et le scientifique rajusta rageusement les deux pans de sa blouse blanche, un tantinet froissée par ce corps à corps. Il fusilla le fils d'Hélio du regard, avant de ramener son attention sur sa cadette.

\- J'aurais dû te mettre en garde avant, Kathy, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ce type. Il...

\- Il a raison, Éric, coupa-t-elle. Trop tard. Deux ans et demi trop tard. Sven m'a sauvé la vie quand j'ai quitté Sinnoh, peu après la mort de nos parents, et il m'a secourue une nouvelle fois quand j'ai fui le Bourg-Palette il y a quelques mois.

\- Espèce d'ordure ! Tu savais qui elle était pendant tout ce temps et tu...

\- Non, il n'en savait rien, répliqua la jeune fille, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. À ses yeux comme à ceux de tout le monde, j'étais Cassy Rilène. Il m'a beaucoup aidée et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Ce ne sont pas vos petites querelles qui vont changer ça.

Le regard d'Éric passa de sa sœur à Sven, qui le fixait toujours avec sournoiserie. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent deux fois, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Lorsqu'il finit par prendre la parole, ce fut pour dire :

\- Hélio m'a fait part de votre échange, Kathy, et de ce qui en découle. Je vais te montrer tes appartements, et j'aimerais aussi te faire visiter le laboratoire où nous allons travailler ensemble avant le dîner.

\- D'accord. Allons-y.

Les sentiments qu'Éric inspiraient à Cassy depuis leurs retrouvailles étaient très paradoxaux, et elle ne voulait pas en plus de cela se disputer avec lui à cause de Sven. Elle salua son ami d'un signe de tête au moment de prendre congé, puis emboîta le pas à son frère.

Cassy découvrit d'abord ses nouveaux quartiers, plus petits que ceux de Sven, mais non moins confortables, et situés à proximité de ceux d'Éric. Elle le suivit ensuite jusqu'à l'étage entièrement consacré à la recherche scientifique, où son aîné disposait d'une salle pour lui seul, du moins jusqu'à présent. Dès le lendemain, ils devraient la partager.

\- Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir quelqu'un pour réfléchir avec moi, confia Éric. Je commence à manquer d'imagination pour établir de nouvelles hypothèses sur les pouvoirs de la Confrérie. Un œil neuf sur le dossier ne peut pas faire de mal. Quant à moi, je pourrai me concentrer sur la fabrication du détecteur.

\- Un détecteur ? De quoi ?

\- De glyphes, bien sûr. Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'au stade de projet, mais j'espère bien être un jour en mesure de les localiser à distance, à l'aide d'un appareil. Rassembler les dix-sept membres de la Confrérie est l'un de nos principaux objectifs, ne l'oublie pas.

Cassy tourna la tête et fit mine de s'intéresser à un rétroprojecteur pour qu'Éric ne remarque pas à quel point elle avait soudain blêmi. Elle n'avait aucune envie que ses amies soient mêlées à toute cette histoire, et encore moins que son frère découvre qu'elle lui avait dissimulé l'existence des autres glyphes.

\- En fait, poursuivit le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir perçu son soudain malaise, je dois avouer que je commence à me demander si ça en vaut la peine.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Cassy, luttant pour ne pas céder à l'anxiété.

\- Pour le moment, trois symboles sont apparus. Trois symboles... pour trois Galaksija. Peut-être y a-t-il un lien entre la Confrérie et notre famille.

\- Ah oui, tiens... Tu devrais peut-être faire des recherches en généalogie, non ? Au cas où nous ayons d'autres parents encore vivants.

Mieux valait inciter Éric à suivre une fausse piste. Tant qu'il ignorerait la vérité au sujet du glyphe de Sven, il ne prendrait pas conscience de son erreur et perdrait du temps, un temps qui permettrait à Cassy de se faire une idée plus précise de la Team Galaxie et de la confiance qu'elle pouvait ou non leur accorder.

\- Hélio ne me laisserait pas gaspiller mon temps avec de la généalogie, souligna Éric. Il confirait cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, car il a besoin de ses meilleurs scientifiques pour travailler sur les tâches les plus importantes. Les glyphes, les Gijinkas, la Chaîne Rouge...

\- La Chaîne Rouge ? l'interrompit Cassy.

\- Oh, je vois. Hélio ne l'a pas évoquée. Ça me surprend un peu, car c'est notre objectif final. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que la Team Galaxie aspirait à créer un monde meilleur ? Il a pris conscience que notre société était trop corrompue, trop gangrénée par le chaos et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de la sauver. Par conséquent, il a décidé de créer un nouvel univers, dans lequel nous pourrions nous établir et bâtir une civilisation supérieure à celle-ci, qui ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs.

\- Comment Hélio escompte-t-il procéder ? C'est... impossible, non ?

\- Vraiment ? répliqua Éric. Toi qui connais la Pokible sur le bout des doigts, tu doutes de cet exploit ? Que fais-tu de Giratina, le Dragon légendaire, capable de donner naissance à d'autres Dimensions ?

Cassy, dont le regard avait continué à papillonner d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce après l'échange portant sur les glyphes, ramena aussitôt son attention sur Éric. Ce dont il parlait revêtait soudain un tout autre intérêt pour elle.

\- Oui, et ? demanda-t-elle plus précipitamment qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- La légende veut qu'après le bannissement de Giratina, l'entrée du Monde Inversé ait été scellée par les trois Cré's qui, une fois réunis, forment la Chaîne Rouge. C'est la clé qui permet d'ouvrir les dimensions. Si nous les trouvons et que nous les rassemblons aux Colonnes Lances, nous pourrons libérer Giratina.

\- Personne ne sait où sont les Cré's, rappela Cassy. Et même si vous le saviez, comment les convaincriez-vous de vous aider ?

\- Une autre équipe de scientifiques est chargé de mettre au point un système de contrôle des pokémon, de façon à les soumettre à notre volonté le temps pour eux d'obtempérer. Quant à leur capture... Je mentirais si je prétendais que nous ne plafonnons pas sur ce point. Les localiser est du ressors des archéologues, mais ils ont perdu leurs deux meilleurs agents à la mort des parents de Sylvain. C'étaient eux qui dirigeaient toute la section.

Cassy acquiesça distraitement, se repassant en mémoire ce qu'Éric venait d'évoquer. Rouvrir le portail du Monde Inversé, libérer Giratina... Si cela se produisait, Lilith serait délivrée en même temps que lui. L'adolescente le voulait-elle, cependant ? Désirait-elle vraiment voir cette femme assoiffée de vengeance contre Arceus errer librement dans ce monde ? Elle n'en savait rien.

\- En parlant de parents... commença Éric, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. Kathy, je suis désormais l'aîné de la famille Galaksija, et en tant que tel, je suis responsable de toi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te dise que toute cette histoire ne me plaît pas. Hélio m'a expliqué pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout de suite parlé de ton glyphe et même si je t'en ai voulu sur le moment de m'avoir dissimulé une information aussi capitale, je peux comprendre ta réaction, même si ça ne doit plus se réitérer à l'avenir. En revanche, je suis incapable de faire preuve de la même ouverture d'esprit en ce qui concerne Niklausson.

\- Éric, je...

\- Tu ne le connais pas, Kathy ! Moi oui, et je sais ce qu'il est. Sous ses airs séducteurs, c'est surtout un manipulateur et un... Ce n'est pas un individu fréquentable ! Tu es loin d'être la première fille à te laisser duper par lui, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard pour réagir. Sven est bien plus dangereux que tu peux l'imaginer.

\- Tu sais ce qui est dangereux ? Se retrouver toute seule, à quinze ans, dans un monde dont on ne sait rien. Tu es peut-être le frère de Katharina Granet ou Galaksija, comme tu veux, mais pendant plus de deux ans, moi, j'ai été Cassy Rilène, et je ne peux pas renier cette période juste parce que tu me le demandes.

\- Tu devrais, pourtant. Niklausson me déteste et il n'hésitera pas à se servir de toi pour m'atteindre.

\- Il y un détail que tu sembles négliger, Éric. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne que l'on peut utiliser à sa guise. Quelle que soit ta relation avec Sven, elle ne me concerne pas. Mon frère était mort quand je l'ai connu.

L'agacement de Cassy était perceptible. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de se quereller avec son aîné, mais elle refusait qu'il se permette de lui dicter sa conduite alors qu'elle s'en était parfaitement sortie sans lui depuis qu'elle avait quitté Sinnoh. Elle n'était plus la petite Kathy, douce et naïve, avec qui il avait autrefois grandi. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, à commencer par eux deux.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Éric en la voyant tourner les talons.

\- Dans ma chambre. À moins que le dîner ne soit obligatoire ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Parfait. Je n'ai pas très faim et je préfère me reposer. Le voyage m'a épuisée.

En réalité, Cassy voulait juste s'éloigner de son frère, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, que ce soit à propos des glyphes ou de Giratina, et ne supporterait pas d'entendre plus longtemps Éric lui faire la morale.

La chambre mise à sa disposition par la Team Galaxie n'était pas seulement meublée. Elle était aussi fournie en affaires de toilette et en vêtements de rechange. Cassy hésita, mais elle choisit de revêtir l'une de ses chemises de nuit personnelles. Elle se sentirait plus à son aise dans une tenue familière.

Elle était en train de démêler ses cheveux devant le miroir de la salle de bain, tout en se disant qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à les teindre en roux, quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'Éric, qui lui aurait fait porter une collation ou qui se serait peut-être même déplacé en personne, afin de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Elle se trompait, cependant. Ce ne fut pas son frère qu'elle découvrit sur le seuil de la porte, mais Sven. Il fit un pas vers l'avant pour caler nonchalamment son épaule dans l'encadrement et lui adresser un sourire éclatant. Sans même réfléchir, Cassy le lui rendit.

\- Quand je ne t'ai pas vue paraître au dîner, je me suis douté que je te trouverais ici. Et j'ai pensé que, seule dans ton nouveau logis, tu ressentirais peut-être le besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle sur un ton malicieux. Il paraît que je dois me méfier de toi, Sven Niklausson. Que tu es dangereux et infréquentable.

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Je mentirais en prétendant que ça n'éveille pas ma curiosité. Si tu veux, tu peux rester pour m'en parler.

\- Hum... Et si je te montrais, plutôt ? demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser.


	82. Chapitre 82 : Believe in me

Cassy cligna des paupières, incertaine de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ou plutôt non, elle le savait, mais elle s'en étonnait car elle n'aurait jamais dû y revenir. Ces limbes ténébreux, où un brouillard constant flottait dans l'air, n'étaient autre que le théâtre de ses rencontres avec Lilith.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule, lorsque la femme émergea de la pénombre. Serait-ce... Serait-ce encore l'une de vos ruses ? M'auriez-vous menti en prétendant ne plus pouvoir pénétrer mes rêves ? Ou vous êtes-vous servie de votre Séviper pour m'injecter une plus forte dose de poison ?

\- Ta manie de toujours me croire responsable de tout m'amuse singulièrement, répliqua Lilith. Tu ne te remets donc jamais en question ?

\- Qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ? Je ne maîtrise pas la magie noire et je n'ai plus de glyphe psy sous la main pour affaiblir mon esprit.

\- Non, tu as apparemment bien mieux. Les endorphines libérées par ton corps entre les bras de ton amant ont ébranlé ses défenses et ont permis au poison de recommencer à faire effet. Ce n'est que provisoire, bien sûr. Dès qu'elles disparaîtront, le problème de communication se posera à nouveau.

Les joues de Cassy s'empourprèrent et elle prit soin de détourner son regard de Lilith, qui semblait n'avoir aucun respect pour son intimité. Elle savait que la Première pouvait percevoir certaines choses la concernant lorsqu'elle apparaissait dans les limbes, mais elle aurait préféré que cela n'en fasse pas partie.

\- Quelle prodigieuse Succube tu feras, susurra-t-elle en étendant la main vers la pommette de Cassy.

\- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ces stupides histoires de démones !

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, l'adolescente frappa le poignet de Lilith pour l'inciter à reculer son bras. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle prit conscience de son geste. Elle s'attendait à subir son courroux, mais l'épouse de Giratina se contenta de ricaner.

\- Ce serait du gâchis que de ne pas mettre à profit une telle beauté et une telle détermination. Avec un soupçon de magie, tu pourrais donner naissance à des Gijinkas bien plus puissants que ceux que je dois aux Succubes et aux Incubes d'origine.

\- Non merci, rétorqua sèchement Cassy. Servir de mère porteuse à des hybrides, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- C'est bien peu de reconnaissance à la vue de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

\- Vous pouvez être rassurée, car je ne l'oublie pas. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous et moi nous concentrions sur des sujets plus sérieux pour le temps qu'il nous reste, plutôt que de poursuivre ce débat stérile sur lequel nous ne tomberons jamais d'accord.

\- C'est toi qui le dis... Mais je t'en prie, exprime-toi donc. Je suis tout ouïe.

Lilith croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit mine de tendre une oreille attentive à Cassy qui leva les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt aux ténèbres qui s'étendaient de toutes parts, y compris au-dessus de sa tête.

\- La Team Galaxie a l'intention de libérer Giratina du Monde Inversé, car ils ont besoin de ses pouvoirs pour créer une nouvelle dimension, révéla-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle. Ils recherchent les Cré's et une fois qu'ils les auront trouvés, ils comptent les utiliser pour activer la Chaîne Rouge.

\- Les braves petits... Et tu penses vraiment qu'Arceus va les laisser faire ? Voilà des siècles que je croupis ici. S'il était si facile que ça de nous délivrer, nous serions déjà dehors.

\- Les humains sont peut-être trop insignifiants pour que l'Alpha leur accorde un quelconque intérêt. Ils...

\- Vous, sûrement, mais pas moi. Il sait ce que mon retour signifie. Mon but n'a pas changé, même après un millénaire. Il fera tout pour empêcher que cela se produise.

Cassy ne releva pas immédiatement. Si Lilith disait vrai, et elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir sur ce point, la Team Galaxie allait au-devant de graves ennuis. S'il s'agissait de leur principal objectif, cependant, ils n'y renonceraient pas, du moins pas avant d'avoir fait les frais de la menace que représentait Arceus.

\- Tôt ou tard, ils les localiseront, même si c'est par hasard, estima-t-elle. Si je communique à Hélio l'emplacement des Cré's, je gagnerai leur confiance et ils ne douteront pas de la mienne, alors qu'elle est loin de leur être acquise.

\- Tu serais donc prête à leur faire courir ce risque ?

Cassy grinça des dents. Elle songea à Éric, à Sven, à Sylvain... Elle n'avait aucune envie de les exposer au danger, car elle tenait à eux, en dépit de sa situation quelque peu tendue avec son frère. Pour ce qui était des autres membres de l'organisation, en revanche, elle était indifférente à leur sort. Elle ne pouvait pardonner à la Team Galaxie le meurtre de ses parents.

\- Et vous ? répliqua-t-elle avec cynisme. Vous vous souciez des autres, maintenant ?

\- En aucune façon. Je me contente de t'exposer les faits, voila tout.

\- Les faits ? Vous prenez pourtant un certain plaisir à les arranger à votre guise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Lilith.

\- Que vous avez essayé de me manipuler, la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlé. La voyante n'a jamais eu la moindre relation poképhile, ce n'est donc pas ça qui a pu déclencher ses pouvoirs. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? Que j'essaye ? C'est raté. Jamais je ne ferai ça, pas plus que je ne deviendrai une Succube.

\- Cesse donc de te comporter comme une enfant capricieuse. C'est vrai, je suis une manipulatrice, mais il est très rare que je mente, et lorsque je le fais, c'est uniquement avec mes ennemis, or ce n'est pas ainsi que je te considère. Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de me voir plus noire que je ne le suis, Cassy.

\- Mais alors... La voyante...

\- J'ai dit que l'accouplement était la seule méthode que je connaissais, pas qu'il n'en existait pas d'autres. Ton amie en a peut-être découvert une. Ou elle a refusé de reconnaître la vérité, ce qui n'est pas à exclure.

\- S'il existe un moyen quelconque, autre que celui-ci, coupa Cassy, la Team Galaxie, en la personne de mon frère, le trouvera. Il faut que je sois dans leurs bonnes grâces à ce moment-là, si je veux en être informée. Ça nous ramène donc aux Cré's.

Lilith esquissa un sourire. Il ne ressemblait pas à ses rictus habituels et n'exprimait aucune moquerie. Au contraire, il témoignait plutôt d'une certaine fierté, face à laquelle Cassy se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Tu serais donc prête à sacrifier des dizaines de personnes dans l'unique but de servir tes intérêts et les miens ?

\- Je n'éprouve aucune joie à l'idée de vous voir errer librement dans ce monde, Giratina, vous et vos Gijinkas, afin que vous puissiez reprendre votre vengeance contre Arceus là où elle a été interrompue, mais comme vous l'avez souligné, vous m'avez rendu certains services. D'abord au Bourg-Palette, même si je n'encourais finalement aucun réel danger, puis après, en me donnant des conseils qui m'ont mise sur la voie d'Ébènelle et de Sandra Lance. Par conséquent, je considère que nous serons quittes. Quant à moi, j'espère enfin obtenir les réponses que vous ne pouvez pas ou ne voulez pas me donner. Je ne suis pas seule dans cette histoire. Léa, Tina, Esméralda... Je dois savoir pour elles autant que pour moi de quoi il en retourne, non seulement au niveau de nos glyphes, mais aussi des ambitions de la Team Galaxie.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu manques de caractère, constata Lilith. Tant mieux, c'est une qualité que j'apprécie, et qui te sera utile. Arceus a isolé les Cré's dans trois lacs de Sinnoh. Créfadet se trouve au cœur du lac Courage, Créhelf demeure dans le lac Savoir et Créfollet est assigné au lac Vérité.

\- Très bien.

Cassy mémorisa l'information dans un coin de son esprit juste à temps, car tout commençait à disparaître autour d'elle. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Lilith, dont le visage n'exprimait plus rien d'autre qu'un profond sérieux, puis se laissa aspirer hors des limbes pour se réveiller en sursaut.

L'adolescente mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître les lieux. Elle avait beau avoir discuté à l'instant de la Team Galaxie, elle s'était presque attendue à ouvrir les yeux sur une chambre familière, celle qu'elle occupait à l'Arène d'Ébènelle, plutôt que sur celle-ci, encore inconnue.

Elle contempla le lit, qui était vide. Elle songea que Sven était probablement parti avant son réveil, mais elle entendit du bruit en provenance de la petite salle de bain. Elle renonça à chercher sa chemise de nuit et prit un peignoir dans le placard, qu'elle enfila. Elle était en train de nouer la ceinture quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Cassy mit un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure et secoua la tête pour paraître moins endormie, puis se dirigea vers le petit vestibule. Elle déverrouilla le panneau coulissant à l'aide de la serrure numérique et découvrit Éric, sur le seuil. Comme à son habitude, il arborait une blouse blanche, dans les poches de laquelle il avait enfoncé ses mains.

\- Je t'attendais pour huit heures, déclara-t-il.

\- Bonjour, grand frère, le salua-t-elle avec un cynisme glaçant. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour... La ponctualité, c'est important, Kathy. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de te lever le matin, dis-le-moi, nous réaménagerons tes horaires.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. À Ébènelle, je me levais bien plus tôt que ça, et Sylvain pourra en attester.

\- Sylvain est passé tout à l'heure au laboratoire pour te dire au revoir avant de partir pour Voilaroc. Quand il a appris que tu n'étais pas là, il a décidé de ne pas te déranger dans tes appartements, au cas où tu dormes encore.

Cassy éprouva une pointe de culpabilité. Si ses griefs à l'encontre d'Éric étaient nombreux, son cousin ne lui en inspirait aucun, et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir manqué. D'un autre côté, cela valait peut-être mieux ainsi. Il était préférable qu'elle prenne un peu de distance vis-à-vis de lui.

\- C'est dommage, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Bon, je ne vais pas te faire perdre davantage de temps. Retourne au labo et je te rejoins dès que...

Un bruit, dans la chambre, interrompit Cassy. Il avait été émis par un objet chutant au sol. Elle poussa un soupir, convaincue que cela ne pouvait être un accident. Elle connaissait la dextérité de Sven, et désormais la haine que lui inspirait Éric. Il avait volontairement signalé sa présence.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença le scientifique, avant de comprendre.

Cassy tenta de lui barrer la route, mais il l'écarta du passage sans ménagement. Elle le suivit tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre, où Sven, les cheveux humides, attachait le dernier bouton de la chemise noire qu'il portait la veille.

\- Je t'ai interdit de t'approcher d'elle ! fulmina Éric.

\- Toi, tu m'interdis ? Comme c'est mignon ! Le rat de laboratoire croit peut-être qu'il peut me donner des ordres.

\- Et toi ! ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Cassy. Je t'avais dit de rester loin de lui.

\- Tu as beau être mon frère, j'ai passé l'âge de te rendre des comptes. Je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux, et tu es mal placé pour me juger en raison de mes actes.

\- Au contraire, qui mieux que moi est digne de le faire ? À l'avenir, je ne veux plus te voir avec Niklausson, c'est clair ?

\- Ce qui est clair, Éric, c'est que Sven est ici parce que je le veux bien. Toi, tu es entré de force dans cet appartement, sans y avoir été invité. C'est à se demander lequel de vous deux est vraiment un mufle.

Sven éclata de rire, mais Cassy le foudroya du regard pour le dissuader d'en rajouter. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'envenimer la relation déjà fortement tendue que ces deux-là entretenaient, mais il lui semblait impossible de lutter contre cela. Leur animosité était omniprésente, et tout n'était que prétexte à la raviver.

\- Sors d'ici, Éric, ordonna Cassy. Je te rejoindrai au laboratoire lorsque je serai prête.

\- Kathy, tu...

\- Je t'ai dit de sortir, et si tu ne t'exécutes pas, je demanderai à Sven de t'y contraindre. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en fera un malin plaisir. Si tu veux que nous parvenions à nous entendre et à travailler ensemble correctement, comme le veut Hélio, nous allons devoir fixer quelques règles, à commencer par le fait de ne pas t'immiscer dans ma vie privée. Maintenant, va-t'en.

Éric soutint les prunelles de sa sœur, puis serra les dents à la vue du rictus de Sven, mais tourna les talons sans rien ajouter et quitta la pièce. Cassy entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière lui lorsqu'il eut regagné le couloir.

\- Est-ce que tu cherches à me manipuler, Sven ? demanda-t-elle en sentant les mains du jeune homme se faufiler de part et d'autre de sa taille. À me monter contre Éric ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu fais ça toute seule.

\- Si tu n'avais pas jugé utile se te faire remarquer, il n'aurait pas su que tu étais ici.

\- C'est vrai, je le reconnais. J'adore mettre Éric en rogne et je ne manque jamais une occasion. Quoi de meilleur pour commencer la journée, après avoir passé la nuit dans les bras de la plus jolie fille de toute l'organisation ?

\- Trêve de flatterie, Sven. C'est pour lui ou pour moi que tu fais ça ?

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il choisir ? susurra-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je tout simplement pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ? Maintenant, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours me jeter dehors, moi aussi. Sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ?

Sven fit pivoter Cassy sur elle-même et dénoua la ceinture qui maintenait serrés les deux pans de son peignoir. Ils s'écartèrent, dévoilant la peau laiteuse de son buste, que le jeune homme caressa avec langueur.

\- Sinon je peux trouver un très agréable moyen de te mettre en retard, ce qui rendra ton frère encore plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà...


	83. Chapitre 83 : Eve lève-toi

\- Peut-être devrais-je écouter Éric... murmura Cassy. Peut-être devrais-je vraiment me méfier de toi.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Sven était étendu sur le ventre, sur le lit de la jeune fille, et elle caressait son dos du bout des doigts, en suivant les lignes de son glyphe. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son épaule, elle répondit :

\- Le type dont tu portes la marque est celui de Darkrai, et nul ne peut ignorer quelle est sa mauvaise réputation.

\- Tu n'ignores pas non plus quelle est la mienne. Éric est un crétin fini, mais il n'a pas souvent tort, même si ça me coûte de l'admettre. Je ne contourne pas les obstacles qui se dressent en travers de mon chemin, je les abats, et ce quels que soient les moyens que j'utilise pour parvenir à mes fins.

\- Rarement légaux, j'imagine ?

\- Très rarement, en effet.

\- Comme le cambriolage ?

\- C'est l'une de mes nombreuses qualifications, sourit Sven avant de l'embrasser.

Cassy lui rendit son baiser, mais elle ressentit pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée un léger malaise. Sa conversation onirique avec Lilith lui revint en mémoire, en particulier l'intérêt que la Première portait à l'idée de faire d'elle une Succube. À cette pensée, les lèvres de l'adolescente se contractèrent et elles mordirent celles de Sven.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle en reculant aussitôt. Je...

\- Féroce, en plus de ça. Ça me plaît.

Sven aurait volontiers poursuivi leur étreinte, mais Cassy l'en dissuada. Quand elle était en sa présence, son esprit n'était plus que luxure, or elle ne devait pas oublier l'essentiel. Elle avait besoin de l'aide d'Éric pour percer les derniers secrets des glyphes. C'était cela, sa priorité. Ou, du moins, c'était censé l'être. Elle secoua la tête et abandonna le lit.

Après s'être habillée et sans prendre le temps de descendre au réfectoire chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner, elle se rendit au laboratoire. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à se repérer dans ces couloirs qui lui paraissaient tous identiques et, à deux reprises, elle dut se résoudre à demander son chemin à des sbires portant l'uniforme de la Team Galaxie.

Elle atteignit enfin sa destination et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, Éric lui adressa pour toute salutation un regard dédaigneux. Il était installé sur une table de travail et consignait avec soin différentes données dans trois blocs-notes différents. Cassy ne voulait pas l'interrompre, aussi garda-t-elle le silence, mais fit tout de même un pas vers lui.

\- Par quoi est-ce que tu veux commencer ? demanda enfin Éric.

La colère se lisait dans ses yeux, mais le ton avec lequel il s'était exprimé était globalement neutre. Cassy resta elle-même impassible, mais elle était heureuse qu'il ait déposé les armes et n'entame pas une nouvelle discussion à propos de Sven.

\- Je ne sais pas. La science a toujours été ton domaine bien plus que le mien. J'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier un peu les travaux du professeur Chen et de son équipe quand j'étais au Bourg-Palette, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être consulter le bilan des recherches que j'ai déjà menées, conseilla Éric. Je préfère noter mes observations à la main, mais des sbires se chargent de les numériser pour moi. Tu trouveras tout sur l'ordinateur, et s'il y a des choses que tu ne comprends pas, appelle-moi, je te les expliquerai.

\- D'accord.

Cassy se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, où deux processeurs se jouxtaient presque, posés sur un large bureau. Elle alluma celui de gauche et prit place sur la chaise, tandis qu'Éric lui expliquait comment accéder à ses dossiers. Ils étaient tous protégés par un mot de passe, sans doute destiné à éloigner Sven de son travail, que le jeune homme hésita à lui communiquer. Il céda tout de même, après qu'elle lui eut donné sa parole de le garder pour elle.

Cassy fut impressionnée par le nombre d'expériences et de recherches qu'Éric avait déjà réalisées depuis qu'il avait intégré la Team Galaxie. Par comparaison, celles de Régis progressaient avec une lenteur effarante. Si son frère n'avait encore fait aucune découverte majeure, il multipliait les tentatives.

Il fallut un jour et demi à Cassy pour étudier le fruit des travaux de son frère. Tout était très dense, très complexe, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir compris la moitié. En plus de cela, elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Cela ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau et elle commençait à douter d'obtenir réellement des réponses dans un laboratoire.

\- Hélio m'a parlé d'une bibliothèque renfermant des ouvrages rares, évoqua-t-elle pendant qu'Éric abaissait sa loupe pour se tourner vers.

\- Oui, ils sont pour la plupart très anciens et très précieux. On ne peut y accéder qu'avec l'autorisation expresse d'un Commandant.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais jeter un œil ? Il y a sûrement des mythes que je ne connais pas et je préfère ne rien laisser au hasard.

Éric hocha la tête, mais n'acquiesça pas vraiment, car il interrompit presque aussitôt son geste. Il abandonna sa loupe sur la table, tout comme la pincette qu'il manipulait de la main gauche, avant de déclarer :

\- Les rumeurs circulent vite au QG. Tous les Commandants ont déjà connaissance de ta liaison avec Niklausson et aucun n'acceptera de te laisser entrer dans la bibliothèque à cause de ça.

\- J'ai du mal à saisir le rapport entre Sven et des livres rares, répliqua Cassy, plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. C'est encore l'une de tes tactiques pour me convaincre de m'éloigner de lui ?

\- Non, ce n'est que la vérité. Si nous avons tous un profond respect pour Hélio, je suis loin d'être le seul à détester son fils. Quant à savoir qui le hait le plus, Jupiter me dispute la palme.

\- Alors quoi ? Il faut que j'aille toquer à la porte d'Hélio pour lui demander personnellement sa permission ?

\- Personne ne le dérange pour des broutilles de ce genre. Moi, je peux te donner un agrément, mais je serai responsable de tous tes actes. Quoi que tu commettes dans la bibliothèque, je devrai en assumer les conséquences, donc je dois être sûr que tu ne feras rien de...

\- Stupide ? coupa Cassy. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je ne suis pas une barbare, figure-toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est étudier.

\- Très bien, mais à une condition. Je veux que tu me donnes ta parole d'honneur que tu ne laisseras pas Niklausson mettre un pied dans cette pièce, quoi qu'il puisse dire. Ce type a un potentiel de destruction illimité, or certains de ces livres sont des ouvrages uniques.

\- Je te le promets.

Éric observa longuement sa sœur, probablement pour évaluer son degré de sincérité, puis se munit d'une feuille et d'un stylo pour rédiger une rapide permission. Cassy se leva de son siège afin de venir patienter à ses côtés, le temps qu'il achève le billet.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu aies les mêmes pouvoirs que les Commandants ? demanda-t-elle. Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un simple scientifique.

\- Hélio m'a conféré une autorisation spéciale. Comme je travaille sur les glyphes, il ne voulait pas que le protocole hiérarchique entrave ma progression, donc grâce à ça, j'ai accès à toutes les zones du QG, et tous les membres de la Team Galaxie sont également à ma disposition. Techniquement, je n'ai pas le droit de conférer des laissez-passer, mais je suppose qu'Hélio ne s'en formalisera pas, à la vue des circonstances exceptionnelles.

Cassy prit le document qu'Éric lui tendait et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il lui remit son passe magnétique, qui permettait de déverrouiller toutes les portes, contrairement à celui d'un sbire lambda, et lui expliqua comment se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Le quartier général en possédait deux, mais une seule intéressait l'adolescente, l'autre étant accessible à tous.

Cassy se rendit donc à l'étage indiqué par son frère et, une fois n'est pas coutume, se perdit dans les couloirs. Elle déambula longuement avant de trouver la salle qu'elle cherchait. Quand elle y parvint enfin, elle fut surprise de constater à quel point elle se distinguait du reste du bâtiment.

Les autres pièces avaient toute une allure moderne, presque futuriste, mais pas celle-ci. Ce fut l'odeur parcheminé du vieux papier qui accueillit Cassy lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil. Des étagères en bois, et non en plastique ou autre matériau moins classique, tapissaient les murs de ce lieu à la forme hexagonale. Des centaines d'ouvrages s'alignaient autour d'elle.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule table et deux chaises. Cassy en tira une, puis consulta les titres des ouvrages. Elle en sélectionna quelques-uns, et passa les heures qui suivirent à les étudier. Elle espérait sincèrement découvrir un indice là-dedans et, même si elle n'y parvenait pas, elle devrait en inventer un.

Elle avait toujours l'intention de mettre la Team Galaxie sur la piste des Cré's, mais elle ne pouvait révéler de but en blanc leurs emplacements à Éric, sans quoi il se demanderait sûrement comment elle avait pu tirer une telle conclusion. Il lui fallait trouver un raisonnement logique, qu'elle présenterait comme une hypothèse.

En observant les rayonnages, Cassy découvrit que l'un d'eux était consacré aux humains légendaires. N'ayant jamais entendu un seul mot ni lu une seule ligne à leur sujet, elle décida de regarder cela de plus près. La plupart ne contenait que de vagues références, presque impossible à déceler sans avoir déjà connaissance de l'existence des divinités, mais elle finit par découvrir un carnet assez récent, écrit à la main.

Il datait de plus d'une vingtaine d'années et un nom avait été inscrit à l'encre bleue, à l'intérieur de la couverture. Niklaus Andersson. Niklaus... Sachant que Sven s'appelait Niklausson, pouvait-il s'agir d'Hélio ? Cassy n'en doutait pas un instant. La calligraphie du leader de la Team Galaxie était soignée et élégante. La lire était un régal.

Lilith existait depuis longtemps lorsque Adam apparut. Déjà éprise en secret de Giratina, elle refusa d'épouser celui qu'Arceus avait pourtant fait créer pour elle, ce qui provoqua le courroux de l'Alpha. Afin de la punir pour sa désobéissance et son tempérament rebelle, il décida d'éveiller sa jalousie en offrant à Adam une remplaçante, Ève.

Cela fonctionna, puisque Lilith se mit à la haïr dès son apparition. Leurs rapports, d'abord tendus, puis hostiles, virèrent à la haine viscérale après le schisme. Plus rien ne retenant Lilith, elle plaça Ève tout en haut de sa liste d'ennemis mortels, juste derrière Arceus, et se fit une priorité de l'abattre.

L'humaine légendaire ne doit sa survie qu'à la défaite des Renégats et à la protection offerte par sa pokémon, Cressélia, qui œuvre depuis lors sans relâche contre Darkrai et ses alliés, afin d'empêcher l'avènement de nouvelles heures sombres qui pourraient être fatales à la déesse.

Lilith n'avait jamais parlé de cette Ève à Cassy, qui n'avait aucun mal à deviner pourquoi. L'épouse de Giratina était orgueilleuse à l'excès et elle n'aurait jamais évoqué de son plein gré le fait d'avoir été remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre.

D'autres noms sautèrent aux yeux de l'adolescente dans les pages qui suivirent. Les éons, Latios et Latias... Les jumeaux, Apollon et Artémis... Kyogre et Poséïdon... Hadès et Groudon... Jusqu'ici, tout cela paraissait à peine réel aux yeux de Cassy, mais à présent qu'elle parcourait ces lignes, elle fut prise d'un vertige.

Tant de dieux, tant de puissances étaient en guerre. Était-elle toujours aussi certaine de vouloir offrir à Lilith un moyen de s'évader du Monde Inversé avec Giratina, alors que cela ne ferait qu'annoncer le retour du chaos parmi les légendaires ?

Oui, bien sûr. Non seulement Cassy avait une dette envers la Première, mais surtout, elle haïssait désormais tant Arceus qu'une part d'elle, une part trop sombre qu'elle tentait encore de refouler, souhaitait voir Lilith prendre sa revanche. Avec un sourire mauvais, elle referma le carnet et choisit un nouveau livre parmi toutes les étagères.


	84. Chapitre 84 : Look what you made me do

Cassy referma un livre aussi dense que poussiéreux et le remit sur son étagère. Elle avait passé une semaine entière enfermée dans la bibliothèque à lire les nombreux ouvrages de la Team Galaxie. Cela lui avait permis d'étendre ses connaissances à propos des humains légendaires et des mythes que la Pokible avait occultés ou altérés, mais elle était toujours dans le flou le plus total à propos de la magie des glyphes.

Elle posa une main contre son front, savourant sa fraîcheur. Même à Ébènelle, lorsqu'elle avait dû rendre des travaux écrits à Sandra, elle n'avait jamais autant lu, et cela lui avait donné mal à la tête. Elle espérait que ce malaise lui passerait vite, car elle aurait besoin de toutes ses facultés pour réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait aborder avec Éric le sujet des Cré's.

Le hasard voulut que son frère pénètre au même moment dans la salle hexagonale. Il portait comme à l'accoutumée une blouse blanche par-dessus son uniforme de la Team Galaxie. Cassy arborait désormais le sien, elle aussi, fabriqué sur mesure pour elle par le tailleur de l'organisation.

Elle détestait cet habit, qui était le plus inconfortable qu'elle ait jamais porté. Le latex moulait son corps et gênait ses mouvements. Elle n'avait pas encore osé en parler à Sven, mais elle envisageait très sérieusement de le faire pour tenter d'obtenir grâce à lui une dispense du port de cette tenue. Après tout, lui-même ne la mettait jamais.

\- Tu as besoin de moi ? demanda-t-elle à Éric.

\- Pas vraiment. En fait, Sylvain m'a laissé un mail, en début d'après-midi, et je ne l'ai trouvé qu'à l'instant. D'après ses estimations, ton œuf devrait éclore dans les prochains jours, et il te propose de le rejoindre à Voilaroc.

Des sentiments conflictuels s'emparèrent aussitôt de Cassy. Une part d'elle était tout excitée à l'idée de découvrir enfin quel serait son nouveau pokémon, tandis qu'une autre ployait sous la culpabilité que lui inspirait la pensée de Sandra. L'adolescente ne se pardonnait toujours pas son départ brutal de l'Arène.

Le reste de ses émotions concernait Sylvain. Il lui manquait énormément, même si elle puisait dans les bras de Sven le réconfort nécessaire pour ne pas penser à lui autrement qu'en ami et en cousin. Elle craignait cependant de ne pas y parvenir si elle se retrouvait en sa présence. Elle était indéniablement amoureuse de lui, et cette barrière imposée entre eux par leur lien de parenté la faisait souffrir.

\- Hélio n'accepterait sûrement pas que je quitte le QG si tôt après mon arrivée, déclara-t-elle simplement.

\- Plusieurs sbires ont des pokémon dotés de la capacité Téléport. Ils peuvent t'amener là-bas pour que tu assistes à l'éclosion et te ramener ensuite ici. Sylvain pense qu'il serait préférable que tu sois là lorsque ton dragon pointera le bout de son nez, afin qu'il fasse connaissance le plus tôt possible avec sa future dresseuse.

Cassy réfléchit, tout en triturant les pages de son bloc-notes. Il serait sot de manquer la naissance de son nouveau pokémon uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se confronter à Sylvain. Qui plus est, il y avait peut-être moyen de mettre ce voyage à profit.

\- Je crois que je préfèrerais m'y rendre avec Galopa.

\- Avec Galopa ? répéta Éric. Le trajet te prendrait au moins deux jours, rien que pour y aller. Là, c'est sûr qu'Hélio ne...

\- J'ai une théorie à propos des Cré's, coupa Cassy. Je sais que ce n'est pas là-dessus que je suis censée travailler, mais en étudiant tous ces livres, j'ai quelques hypothèses qui me sont venues à l'esprit et que j'aimerais vérifier par moi-même.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à en parler pour le moment. Si quelqu'un est bien placé pour comprendre ça, Éric, c'est toi. Lorsque nous étions enfants, tu refusais toujours de discuter de tes expériences tant que tu n'étais pas certain du résultat.

\- Les temps ont changé. Ici, je dois faire des rapports réguliers à mes supérieurs directs, y compris à Hélio. Il y a un protocole à respecter. Qui plus est, mener des recherches sur le terrain n'est pas de ton ressors.

\- Je le connais pourtant bien mieux que toi, répliqua Cassy. Je n'ai pas passé les trente derniers mois de ma vie enfermée dans ce bâtiment.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Qu'espères-tu trouver, exactement ?

\- Des renseignements. Je voudrais pouvoir interroger des personnes à propos des mythes et des légendes de Sinnoh, car je suis persuadée que les Cré's sont tous les trois dans cette région.

\- Et qui figure en tête de ta liste ? demanda Éric.

\- Kiméra. Elle a une licence de théologie et j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de la rencontrer par le passé. Elle pourra peut-être m'apporter les réponses et les explications que ces livres ne contiennent pas.

\- Kiméra ? Je te souhaite bien du courage, Kathy. Cette Championne est une vraie peau d'Écrémeuh, pour reprendre les mots du Commandant Saturne. Elle possède une collection d'ouvrages rares encore plus importante que celle de la Team Galaxie, mais elle a toujours refusé d'en vendre quelques-uns à Hélio, malgré les sommes astronomiques qu'il lui a offertes en échange. Et ils sont si bien protégés qu'il est impossible de les voler. Même Niklausson l'a admis.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer encore une fois.

Les lèvres d'Éric se pincèrent, comme souvent quand il réfléchissait. Il rajusta les deux pans de sa blouse, puis finit par déclarer :

\- Je vais en toucher un mot à Hélio. Le reste dépendra de sa réponse.

\- Je suis confiante. Si tu ne parviens pas à le convaincre, Sven s'en chargera.

À la façon dont les poings d'Éric se contractèrent, Cassy sut qu'elle venait de marquer un point. Il ferait l'impossible pour pousser le leader de la Team Galaxie à accepter uniquement pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire appel à Sven, et pire encore, qu'il réussisse là où lui-même aurait échoué.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vouloir absolument t'y rendre avec Galopa, insiste Éric. L'un des sbires pourrait très bien...

\- Maintenant que je connais les méthodes de l'organisation, je préfère me charger seule de cette mission. Je n'ai pas envie de voir les gens à qui j'aurai adressé la parole « disparaître » mystérieusement, juste au cas où ils soupçonneraient potentiellement quelque chose à propos de la Team Galaxie.

\- Tu es toujours en colère à cause de la mort de nos parents, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Leur assassinat, rectifia Cassy d'un ton glacé. Oui, ça, j'ai bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir l'accepter.

La commissure des lèvres d'Éric se souleva, comme pour esquisser un sourire, ce qui eut le don d'agacer sa cadette. Avait-il à ce point si peu de cœur pour que, non content d'être indifférent, il aille jusqu'à retirer un certain plaisir du décès de leur famille ?

\- La confiance, ça marche à double sens, Kathy. Le meilleur moyen pour que tes contacts n'aient pas d'ennuis, c'est que tu tiennes ta langue. Tâche de rien révéler de compromettant à propos de tes nouvelles activités et tout ira bien.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Un avertissement. Si l'envie te prenait de parler, tu ne ferais pas que mettre la vie de tes amis en danger, mais aussi l'organisation en péril. Tu aurais tout à perdre et rien à gagner, c'est pourquoi je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu es assez intelligente pour le comprendre par toi-même.

Cassy ne releva pas, car Éric avait raison. Elle avait toujours fait passer la sécurité des autres avant la sienne, comme lorsqu'elle avait fui le Bourg-Palette en pleine nuit pour préserver Régis et son grand-père. Elle n'avait cependant guère le choix si elle voulait obtenir des renseignements.

Elle allait donc devoir redoubler de prudence. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur son imagination pour l'aider, car un plan germa dans son esprit avant même que son frère ait réussi à obtenir d'Hélio l'autorisation de quitter le quartier général aussi longtemps qu'elle le jugerait nécessaire à ses recherches.

Lorsqu'elle se mit en route pour Voilaroc, le lendemain matin, Cassy avait tout calculé dans les moindres détails, à commencer par son itinéraire. Elle ferait halte à Unionpolis sur le chemin du retour, mais pas pour y rencontrer Kiméra. Elle y retrouverait Esméralda et Cynthia, à qui elle aurait transmis ses instructions par le biais de sa grand-mère, quand elle s'arrêterait à Célestia à l'aller.

Elle avait mis en place maintes précautions, au cas où la Team Galaxie ait le vice de la faire suivre par un sbire, ce dont elle les croyait tout à fait capable. Parvenue dans la cité où Cynthia avait passé son enfance, elle se rendit directement au Centre Pokémon, après avoir ordonné à Galopa de feindre une boiterie.

Il s'était d'abord montré réticent, trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau galoper en compagnie de sa cavalière, mais il avait fini par obéir. Ces semaines de séparation à Ébènelle n'avaient en rien altérer la complicité que Cassy entretenait avec son ami de toujours.

L'infirmière Joëlle prit en charge le pokémon claudiquant et pendant qu'elle s'assurait de son état, dans une salle d'examen où personne ne risquait de les espionner, Cassy lui remit une lettre.

\- Pourriez-vous la donner au professeur Carolina ? pria-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait persuasif. Régis Chen savait que je me rendais à Sinnoh et il m'a demandé de la lui transmettre, mais je crains de ne pouvoir m'attarder à Célestia. Ce contretemps avec Galopa m'a déjà mise très en retard.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je vous saurai gré d'être très discrète. Cette missive contient des informations sur des travaux confidentiels, à propos desquels il demande conseil à Carolina. Comme il a toujours eu un profond respect pour vos cousines infirmières de Kanto, il ne m'en voudra sans doute pas de m'adresser à vous pour cette tâche.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mademoiselle...

\- Rilène. Cassy Rilène.

L'intéressée prononça son pseudonyme avec un sourire. Seul Sven continuait à la nommer ainsi et cela lui manquait. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se réhabituer au prénom de Katharina, qu'elle avait pourtant porté des années durant, avant de passer les deux dernières à tenter de l'effacer.

Après que l'infirmière eut certifié que Galopa était en pleine forme et que sa boiterie était sûrement dû à un simple caillou, Cassy reprit son chemin. Elle passa la nuit à la belle étoile sur la route 210 et atteignit Voilaroc le lendemain, en début d'après-midi.

Elle connaissait cette ville de vue pour l'avoir traversée à l'époque où elle avait rejoint Cynthia à Célestia, à son retour de Kanto, mais elle ignorait où était situé le quartier général de la Team Galaxie. Éric lui avait cependant assuré qu'elle ne pourrait pas le manquer et, une fois n'était pas coutume, il avait raison.

Le bâtiment était gigantesque, au moins trois fois plus large que celui de Vestigion, et tout aussi moderne, si ce n'était davantage. Face à lui, Cassy eut l'impression d'être minuscule et elle se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle se sentait encore moins à sa place qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle mit pied à terre, car l'immeuble avait été bâti au sommet d'une butte artificielle trop abrupte pour qu'elle envisage de la gravir sur le dos de son pokémon. Il avança lentement dans son sillage jusqu'à l'entrée, qui était assez large pour lui permettre de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

L'ambiance était différente de celle de Vestigion. Il n'y avait pas de couloirs aux allures de labyrinthe et tout n'était pas d'une blancheur aveuglante, bien au contraire. Le sol était recouvert par un parquet flottant, et non par du carrelage. Quant aux murs, ils affichaient une teinte chaleureuse.

\- Bonjour, la salua une sbire en se dirigeant vers elle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Les uniformes, en tout cas, étaient les mêmes, nota Cassy au premier coup d'œil. Elle se racla la gorge en raffermissant sa main sur la bride de Galopa, puis déclara :

\- Mon cousin doit m'attendre, je suis Katharina Galaksija.

\- Ah oui, nous avons été informés de votre arrivée. Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Sylvain est au sous-sol, en plein entraînement. Pour le rejoindre, prenez l'escalier qui est là. Je vais m'occuper de votre pokémon, si vous le voulez.

Cassy lui confia Galopa sans trop d'hésitation. Quand elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, à Vestigion, des sbires s'en chargeaient à sa place, et elle n'avait pas encore eu à se plaindre du travail qu'ils accomplissaient. Le cheval de feu poussa un petit hennissement, mais s'apaisa sitôt que l'employée lui caressa le chanfrein.

Cassy ôta la cape qu'elle portait autour de son cou et la jeta en travers de son bras, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les marches. Plus elle se rapprochait de Sylvain et plus elle sentait le rythme de son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et descendit.


	85. Chapitre 85 : Obsessed

Le sous-sol était étonnamment lumineux. Des néons puissants éclairaient le couloir que Cassy suivit jusqu'à une salle dont l'immensité lui coupa le souffle. Plus surprenant encore, des pokémon de plusieurs dizaines d'espèces différences y déambulaient en toute liberté. Pour un peu, elle se serait cru de retour dans le jardin du professeur Chen, mis à part que les créatures se trouvaient à l'intérieur, et non en plein air.

Des sbires slalomaient habilement entre eux, signe qu'ils en avaient l'habitude. L'un d'eux était suivi par un tout jeune Dynavolt, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques mois. Il marchait dans son sillage, presque sur ses talons, et manquait de le percuter chaque fois que l'homme s'immobilisait. Ce spectacle fit sourire Cassy. Ils devaient être de bons éleveurs pour mériter l'affection des pokémon, car c'était un point sur lequel il était impossible de tricher.

L'adolescente poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux arènes d'entraînement. Elles étaient au nombre de cinq. Plus petites que celle d'Ébènelle, elles n'en étaient pas moins bien équipées. C'était dans l'une d'elles que s'exerçait Sylvain, en compagnie d'un Nosféralto qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il combattait un Moufflair, dirigé par un autre employé.

Cassy toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. Le sbire fut le premier à réagir. Il s'interrompit alors qu'il allait ordonner une attaque et jeta un regard dans sa direction. Sylvain l'imita presque aussitôt, et une myriade d'expressions traversa son visage lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa cousine.

\- Le match est terminé, bredouilla-t-il de manière à peine audible.

L'autre ne releva pas. Il se contenta de rappeler le Moufflair dans sa pokéball et de prendre celle que Sylvain lui tendait, renfermant le Nosféralto. Le Topdresseur passa ensuite une main gênée dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à Cassy. Elle ne se sentait pas plus à son aise que lui.

\- Euh... Salut, finit-il par dire.

\- Salut.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Éric m'a dit que tu venais à dos de Galopa.

\- Je fais d'une pierre deux coups, précisa Cassy. Je dois me rendre à Unionpolis pour parler à Kiméra. J'ai une théorie à propos des Cré's, mais j'ai besoin de ses connaissances pour m'assurer que je suis dans le vrai.

\- Kiméra est... Comment dire ?

\- Une peau d'Écrémeuh ? Je sais, je l'ai déjà rencontrée, autrefois.

Si Sylvain s'en étonna, il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. Il avait depuis longtemps conscience que Cassy ne lui avait pas confié le quart des choses à savoir à son sujet, et même à présent que sa véritable identité avait été dévoilée, elle n'en demeurait pas moins secrète sur la vingtaine de mois qui s'était écoulée entre sa fugue et son intégration à la Team Galaxie.

\- Alors c'est ici que tu travailles ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Eh oui. Pas trop de regrets d'avoir choisi Vestigion ? Tous ces scientifiques, ces intellectuels... Honnêtement, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginée parmi eux. D'un autre côté, avec tout ce que je n'imaginais pas sur toi, je ne devrais pas être surpris.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme un reproche, et le ton cassant sur lequel elle avait été prononcée ajoutait à ce sentiment. Avant que Cassy ait pu poser la moindre question, le Topdresseur lui apporta une réponse.

\- Éric a mentionné ce qu'il y a entre Sven et toi.

\- Sylvain, je...

Elle ne poursuivit pas. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle n'aimait pas Sven de la même façon que lui, mais qu'au moins, ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté ? Ç'aurait été mesquin. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de Sylvain s'ils étaient cousins, pas plus que la sienne.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je crois que j'aurais été tout aussi jaloux si j'avais appris que tu fréquentais quelqu'un d'autre, mais Sven...

\- Toi aussi, tu vas me mettre en garde contre lui ?

\- Je mentirais si je prétendais que ça ne m'inquiète pas. Éric n'exagère pas uniquement parce qu'il le hait. Ne fais jamais confiance à Sven, il n'est pas moins doué pour détruire que pour plaire.

\- Éric a peut-être raison pour lui, mais il se trompe pour moi. Je suis capable d'agir en fonction de mes choix et d'en assumer les conséquences. Qui plus est, je pense qu'il n'y a pas que du mauvais en Sven. Il m'a sauvée deux fois la vie en l'espace de deux ans sans savoir qui j'étais et alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Il a gagné mon amitié pour ça, et tant que lui-même n'aura pas fait quelque chose pour que je la lui retire, il la conservera.

Sylvain hocha la tête, et Cassy se douta que c'était plus par courtoisie que par réelle compréhension, à moins qu'il ne veuille tout simplement pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Comme elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'y attarder non plus, elle demanda des nouvelles de son œuf.

\- Il est au deuxième étage, dans l'une des salles de soin. À mon avis, il devrait avoir éclos d'ici demain. Je vais demander à ce que l'on te fasse préparer une chambre pour la nuit. Même si ton pokémon pointe le bout de son nez avant ce soir, tu pourras en profiter pour te reposer.

Cassy remercia Sylvain tandis qu'ils quittaient le sous-sol. Après avoir transmis ses instructions à l'accueil, le Topdresseur entraîna sa cousine dans un escalier, où ils gravirent plusieurs volées de marches raides. Il la mena ensuite dans une pièce à mi-chemin entre un Centre Pokémon et le laboratoire d'Éric.

Quatre œufs s'alignaient dans des couveuses, installées sous des lampes à rayons chauffants. Cassy n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le sien, qu'elle avait passé de longs moments à contempler à l'Arène d'Ébènelle. Au moment de tendre la main dans sa direction, elle s'immobilisa.

\- Tu peux le toucher, si tu veux, invita Sylvain.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste... Ça me rappelle Sandra.

\- Elle te manque ?

\- Pire que ça, avoua Cassy. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été ingrate, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Et puis... Je me sens coupable de l'avoir laissée seule, après toute cette histoire avec Peter.

\- Sandra est une grande fille, elle s'en remettra.

Cassy n'en était pas vraiment convaincue. Sous la carapace de la Championne, elle avait appris à voir ses bons côtés, ainsi que ses faiblesses, et elle n'était pas aussi insensible ni aussi égoïste qu'elle le paraissait au premier abord.

L'adolescente inspira, puis frôla la vitre de l'incubateur du bout des doigts. L'œuf, comme s'il réagissait à sa présence, frémit. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle, cependant ; c'était simplement le signe que l'éclosion se produirait bientôt.

\- Quelle espèce ça va être, d'après toi ? demanda-t-elle à Sylvain.

\- Je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir. Il est possible de déduire, d'après l'aspect de la coquille, quel pokémon se trouve à l'intérieur, mais c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais étudié. J'aime mieux avoir la surprise.

\- Nous l'aurons tous les deux, alors.

Cassy effleura une nouvelle fois la couveuse, et comme la créature n'éclorait pas immédiatement, elle accepta la proposition de Sylvain : une visite guidée du bâtiment. Elle le jugea vite bien plus agréable que Vestigion, puisque le travail ici se concentrait essentiellement sur les pokémon. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'obtenir des réponses à propos des glyphes, elle aurait aussitôt demandé à être transférée ici.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais que je constitue le reste de ton équipe ? demanda Sylvain alors qu'il refermait la porte d'une salle servant à entreposer du matériel de dressage.

\- Tu veux dire... de pokémon ?

\- Oui. Nous avons quelques dragons, ici, et je suis sûr qu'il y en aurait certains qui te conviendraient. Avec ton Draco et celui qui s'apprête à éclore, nous devrions pouvoir arriver à six.

Cassy ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'accepter. Sa première motivation à devenir dresseuse était due à la puissance que les pokémon pourraient lui procurer, afin d'assouvir sa vengeance. Maintenant, cela n'était plus d'actualité, mais avec les menaces implicites de la Team Galaxie en cas d'écart de conduite, elle préférait avoir les moyens de se défendre. Juste au cas où...

\- Ça nécessitera un petit moment, précisa Sylvain. Les pokémon sont entraînés indépendamment les uns des autres, mais une fois que nous savons que nous les confierons au même dresseur, nous les incitons à s'exercer ensemble, pour les habituer à coopérer. Et ils suivent des formations spécialisés en fonction du rôle auquel on les destine. En l'occurrence, les tiens devront être assez polyvalents.

\- Je te fais confiance, Sylvain. Tu es le meilleur Topdresseur de ma connaissance.

\- La concurrence ne doit pas être bien rude, plaisanta-t-il.

\- En effet, tu es le seul.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et, l'espace d'un instant, Cassy se crut de retour à Ébènelle, bien avant que sa vie bascule une fois encore, bien avant qu'elle apprenne qu'Éric était toujours de ce monde et surtout que cet adorable garçon qu'elle affectionnait tant était en réalité son cousin.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, mais le temps passe, constata Sylvain. Il est presque dix-huit heures, le service va bientôt commencer au réfectoire. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

\- Je n'ai mangé que des sandwichs en chemin, autant dire que je suis affamée.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de restauration, où ils mangèrent ensemble un repas frugal. Cassy était plus détendue, à présent. Elle parvenait à se comporter en amie avec Sylvain, et si cela lui avait paru hypocrite au début, elle l'acceptait un peu mieux à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient.

Après le dîner, ils regagnèrent la salle aux incubateurs. D'après les estimations du Topdresseur, qui se faisaient de plus en plus précises, l'œuf devrait éclore avant minuit. Il proposa à Cassy d'aller dormir un peu et de la réveiller lorsque la naissance de son pokémon serait imminente, mais elle refusa. Elle tenait à être là pour voir la coquille se briser.

Ils trompèrent donc l'attente en jouant aux cartes et, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures quarante, l'œuf commença à se craqueler. Ils abandonnèrent aussitôt leur partie pour rapprocher les chaises de la couveuse, dont Sylvain retira le couvercle en verre.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Cassy prit la main de son cousin et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Sa peau était tiède, familière, et suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse sentir son odeur.

L'adolescente eut du mal à réfréner son excitation tandis que le petit pokémon s'agitait pour sortir de sa coquille. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, Cassy poussa une exclamation de joie. Il s'agissait d'un minuscule Draby.

\- Comme il est mignon !

\- Attends quelques instants, le temps qu'il prenne ses marques, et ensuite, tu pourras essayer de le caresser. Fais attention, quand même. Les bébés sont méfiants à la naissance et il n'est pas rare qu'ils se défendent.

Cassy acquiesça. Elle compta les secondes, puis étendit sa main vers la tête de Draby. Apeuré, le dragon recula aussitôt, mais le mur derrière lui l'empêcha de s'éloigner davantage. La jeune fille finit par l'effleurer et, s'il trembla au premier contact, elle parut rapidement gagner sa confiance.

\- Il t'aime déjà, constata Sylvain.

Draby reniflait avec entrain les doigts de Cassy, qui parurent être à son goût, car il les mordilla. Ses dents étaient encore si petites que cela ressemblait plutôt à un pincement, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. La bonne humeur fut néanmoins chassée de son visage par un bâillement. La fatigue de son voyage, cumulée à cette veillée nocturne, commençait à peser.

\- Va te coucher, insista le Topdresseur. Mes collègues vont se charger de Draby jusqu'à demain matin, puis nous le ferons rentrer dans une pokéball pour qu'il puisse repartir avec toi. Nous avons quelques manuels sur le dressage des dragons, je te les prêterai. Ils t'aideront à trouver tes marques les premiers temps, et si tu as des questions, tu pourras toujours me contacter ici.

\- Merci, Sylvain.

Cassy s'approcha de son cousin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure des lèvres. Loin de se reculer tout de suite, elle prolongea ce contact entre eux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se retira sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle se retourna au moment de quitter la pièce, elle aperçut Sylvain en train d'effleurer sa peau à l'endroit où sa bouche l'avait touché.


	86. Chapitre 86 : J'ai essayé de vivre

Cassy se souvenait bien d'Unionpolis, avec sa gigantesque cathédrale, son immense salle de Concours, l'exubérante Kiméra et son Arène spécialisée dans le type spectre... La capitale de Sinnoh n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi animée et les citoyens noircissaient les avenues dans lesquelles ils se bousculaient.

Tout le monde paraissait pressé, au contraire de Cassy qui prenait son temps. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Elle ne devait pas commettre le moindre faux pas si elle ne voulait pas que la Team Galaxie découvre ses manigances.

Elle avait prévu de se rendre à l'Arène et de laisser son Galopa devant, puis de convaincre quelqu'un, une fois à l'intérieur, de lui faire quitter le bâtiment par une autre sortie, afin de rallier le lieu où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Cynthia. Si elle était suivie, elle espérait que ce subterfuge suffirait à assurer ses arrières.

Galopa s'engagea au pas dans une rue où la foule était beaucoup moins dense, ce dont Cassy ne se plaignit pas. L'endroit lui était familier, à juste titre. C'était dans ce quartier que résidait Amelle, l'amie de Cynthia en charge du système informatique des boîtes PC de Sinnoh, et éleveuse amateur d'Évoli.

Si Cassy ne se trompait pas, sa maison était celle... Celle devant laquelle était garée une ambulance. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas très bien Amelle, puisqu'elle ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, mais elle lui avait paru sympathique, d'autant qu'elle avait remis à Léa un second pokémon, en vue du Concours.

Elle mit pied à terre et s'approcha suffisamment pour voir des ambulanciers jaillirent de la maison en poussant un brancard. Cassy reconnut le visage livide d'Amelle, qui contrastait avec la couleur rouge du sang qui collait ses cheveux à sa peau. Elle souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester sur une scène de crime. On pourrait te suspecter.

Cassy se raidit. Absorbée par sa contemplation de l'évacuation d'Amelle, elle n'avait pas senti quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, quelqu'un qui n'était autre que Sven. Les bras croisés, il fixait la civière avec une parfaite désinvolture. L'adolescente crut même distinguer ce qui ressemblait à un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, en plissant les yeux.

\- À ton avis ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais à y gagner ?

\- Moi ? Rien en particulier. Les scientifiques ont besoin de spécimens d'Évoli pour des... expériences, et je me suis porté volontaire pour en trouver. J'avais déjà entendu parler du petit élevage d'Amelle Mizuki à travers un article de presse.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas... Je ne sais pas. Utiliser du chloroforme ? La droguer ?

\- C'est ce que je fais uniquement quand mes victimes succombent à mon charme naturel, plaisanta Sven. Celle-ci a résisté, elle a même tenté de me jeter dehors, figure-toi.

\- Et parce que ton égo en a pris un coup, il a fallu que tu lui rendes littéralement la pareille ?

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules et Cassy devina que les conséquences de ses actes semblaient n'avoir aucune importance à ses yeux. Elle se surprit à reconsidérer les paroles d'Éric, couplées à celles de Sylvain. Sven était en train de lui montrer son vrai visage, celui contre lequel sa famille l'avait mise en garde.

\- Je n'aime pas la cruauté gratuite, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- La cruauté est toujours gratuite. Même quand tu penses avoir une bonne raison d'en faire preuve, ce n'est jamais une obligation. C'est toi qui fais ce choix.

\- Je...

\- Cette mission, n'importe quel autre agent de terrain aurait pu s'en charger, coupa Sven. Mon père l'avait d'ailleurs originalement confié à Saturne. Si j'ai accepté de la mener à bien, c'était parce que je savais que tu serais à Unionpolis. J'en ai eu écho.

Le jeune homme étant absent du quartier général quand Cassy était partie avec Galopa, après qu'Éric lui eut transmis le message de Sylvain, elle n'avait pu l'avertir de son départ. Les nouvelles et les rumeurs se répandaient toutefois comme une traînée de poudre au sein de la Team Galaxie.

\- Et ? demanda sèchement Cassy.

\- À mon arrivée, deux sbires étaient déjà sur place. Ils t'attendaient. Sans compter celui qui t'a suivie à distance tout le long du trajet.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Éric a laissé entendre que l'organisation n'avait pas confiance en moi, et il a aussi vaguement fait allusion au sort qui nous guette, moi et les personnes que je suis susceptible de rencontrer, si je m'avise de vous trahir.

En prononçant ces mots, Cassy sourcilla. Sven avait beau ne pas être un saint, l'image qu'elle avait de son frère devenait de plus en plus négative au fil des jours. Par moments, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait réellement dans la tête.

\- C'est lui qui les a envoyés, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas Hélio.

\- Disons qu'il a eu la bénédiction de mon père, répondit Sven. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as plus à te préoccuper de ces sbires. Je me suis occupé d'eux.

\- Tu les as...

\- Inutile de prendre cet air effaré, je les ai simplement neutralisés. C'est dans ton intérêt, non ? Alors réjouis-toi, plutôt.

\- Pourquoi ? Ç'aurait été un bon moyen pour moi de leur prouver que je n'avais rien à cacher.

\- Nous avons tous quelque chose à cacher, Cassy. Tu gardes mon secret, je préserve les tiens.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Sven plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui adressa un clin d'œil, puis s'éloigna. L'adolescente le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'autre bout de la rue. Quand il fut hors de vue, elle secoua la tête et tira la bride de Galopa pour l'enjoindre à avancer.

Elle avait envie de faire confiance à Sven, mais elle choisit de s'en tenir au plan qu'elle avait initialement prévu, à savoir se rendre à l'Arène. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, où elle fut reçue par la première dresseuse de Kiméra. Cassy prétexta avoir été mise au défi par des amis de combattre la Championne et être rentrée uniquement pour les leurrer. Elle put ainsi, grâce à la complicité de la femme, sortir par l'arrière.

Son capuchon rabattu sur sa tête pour masquer son visage, Cassy se dirigea vers l'hôtel dans lequel elle avait donné rendez-vous à Cynthia. Elle espérait que le Maître de Sinnoh serait présente, sans quoi toute cette mise en scène n'aurait servi absolument à rien. À la réception, elle demanda si une chambre avait été réservée au nom d'Ernile, l'anagramme de Rilène, et on lui remit une clé.

Lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte, la première chose qu'elle perçut fut le délicat parfum de Cynthia qui flottait dans l'air, mêlé à un autre, beaucoup plus musqué. La Championne était assise sur une chaise, dans l'angle de la pièce, et bondit sur ses pieds sitôt qu'elle vit le battant pivoter.

Elle était en compagnie d'Esméralda, qui était installée sur le lit, les jambes croisées. Celle-ci salua Cassy d'un signe de tête, tandis que Cynthia l'étreignait en l'embrassant sur chaque joue.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir, déclara la jeune fille. J'avais peur que mon message ne soit pas suffisamment clair, ou qu'il ne vous soit pas transmis.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Cassy ? Que fais-tu à Sinnoh ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu priée de te retrouver ici avec Esméralda ?

\- Est-ce que vous lui avez dit tout ce qu'il est bon de savoir à propos des glyphes ?

\- Oui. Elle est venue me voir après que tu le lui as conseillé et je lui ai tout expliqué.

\- Parfait. J'ai de nouveaux éléments à vous transmettre. Vous allez sûrement avoir du mal à croire tout ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler, mais il s'agit de la stricte vérité.

Le regard de Cassy passa de Cynthia à Esméralda, qui lui témoignaient toute leur attention. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança :

\- Je sais pourquoi mes parents ont été assassinés, et par qui. C'est l'œuvre d'une organisation qui se fait appeler la Team Galaxie. Mon père et ma mère comptaient parmi leurs membres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de leur tourner le dos. Ils en savaient trop, cependant, et étant considérés comme des traîtres, ils ont été éliminés.

\- Une organisation ? Comme une sorte de nouvelle Team Rocket ?

\- Pas vraiment. Leur but n'est pas l'argent, ni le pouvoir. Selon leur propre avis, ils œuvrent dans l'intérêt de l'humanité et tentent de bâtir un monde meilleur.

\- En tuant des gens ? répliqua Cynthia. Comment as-tu découvert leur existence ?

\- Vous vous souvenez du garçon que vous avez rencontré à l'Arène d'Ébènelle ? Sylvain Galaksija ? Il est le filleul du leader de la Team Galaxie. Et, accessoirement, il se trouve aussi être mon cousin.

\- Ton... Ton cousin ?

\- Si cette révélation vous surprend, Cynthia, je vous conseille de vous asseoir pour la suivante. Le jour où mes parents ont été tués, Éric a été épargné et il travaille désormais en tant que scientifique pour le compte de ces individus.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Mon frère est vivant, oui.

La Championne s'affala brutalement sur le lit, à côté d'Esméralda, pendant que Cassy se lançait dans un récit aussi condensé que possible de tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis la Conférence du Lys, car elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Elle dut cependant marquer des pauses, afin de laisser à Cynthia le temps d'assimiler toutes ces révélations.

\- Que je sois sûre d'avoir tout compris... récapitula cette dernière. Il existe des humains légendaires ? Les glyphes sont issus d'une vieille légende qui les destine à mettre un terme au chaos provoqué par leur schisme ? La Team Galaxie a l'intention de créer un nouveau monde dans une autre dimension, peuplée de Gijinkas, à l'aide de Giratina ? Et Lilith t'a dévoilé l'emplacement des Cré's ?

Cassy acquiesça. Elle avait conscience que cela faisait beaucoup à entendre, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'étendre davantage sur le sujet, pas alors qu'elle avait besoin d'en aborder un autre, plus crucial. Elle se tourna vers Esméralda :

\- C'est aussi Lilith qui m'a parlé de l'accouplement entre humains et pokémon.

\- Et tu as accepté d'écouter une parjure ? répliqua la gitane en effectuant un signe religieux, comme pour éloigner le mauvais œil. Pire, une démone ? Un être qui ose s'élever contre le Tout-Puissant ?

\- Toutes les informations sont bonnes à prendre, peu importe d'où elles viennent. Je pense que Lilith était sincère, que...

\- Créature de Darkrai... pesta Esméralda dans sa barbe. Je ne suis pas poképhile !

\- Non, je ne le crois pas, en effet. Si j'ai demandé à Cynthia de venir avec vous aujourd'hui, c'est justement parce que je pense qu'il existe un autre moyen d'activer la magie des glyphes, et je cherche à découvrir laquelle. C'est la tâche qui nous a été confiée, à mon frère et à moi, et entre nous, j'aimerais mieux avoir une solution de rechange avant que l'idée ne lui prenne de forcer les glyphes à copuler avec des pokémon.

\- Il ferait ça ? s'offusqua le Maître de Sinnoh.

\- Le problème, c'est que je ne suis plus sûre de rien concernant Éric, et encore moins des limites qu'il serait prêt à franchir pour assouvir son ambition. Maintenant, Esméralda, je vous en prie. Expliquez-moi dans les moindres détails ce que vous faites et ce qui se passe lorsque vos pouvoirs se manifestent.

\- Eh bien... J'ai une sorte de rituel. Lorsque je suis en séance de voyance, je demande à Meditikka de concentrer ses pouvoirs psychiques sur ma boule de cristal. Dès que je la touche alors qu'elle est gorgée d'énergie, je rentre en transe.

\- Hmm... Ce serait donc ça... L'utilisation de la puissance des capacités du type auquel nous sommes liés. Le problème, c'est comment l'employer pour des types physiques ? L'eau, le feu, les plantes, la roche... Ça ne fonctionnera jamais de cette manière. Je vais devoir creuser cette piste avant d'en parler à Éric.

Cassy s'exprimait à voix basse, plus pour elle-même que pour ses amies. Elle avait baissé la tête et lorsqu'elle la releva, ce fut pour les remercier d'être venue, car elle estimait s'être suffisamment attardée. L'heure était venue pour elle de prendre congé.

\- Cassy, attends !

Cynthia s'élança à sa suite après qu'elle eut ouvert la porte pour sortir dans le couloir. La Championne laissa le battant se refermer derrière elle en claquant tandis qu'elle saisissait l'adolescente par le bras pour la retenir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Cassy.

\- Tu m'as dit le plus important concernant les glyphes, Lilith et cette Team Galaxie, mais il y a quelque chose que tu as omis de mentionner. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle allait bien, mais en réalité, elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait retrouvé son frère, mais n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Elle bénéficiait du soutien de Sven, mais il pouvait se révéler dangereux. Sylvain était adorable, mais elle devait réfréner ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait l'impression d'être constamment prise entre deux feux.

\- Je suis un peu perdue, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, afin de ne pas être entendue autrement que par Cynthia. Depuis que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, à Mérolia, je me suis appliquée à suivre votre conseil, à découvrir la vérité, mais aussi à ourdir ma vengeance. Pendant des mois, j'ai réfléchis à ce que je ferais le jour où je me retrouverais face aux assassins de mes parents, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je travaille avec eux.

\- Ton frère aussi.

\- Éric... Éric n'est pas un exemple à suivre, et je crois que ça vaut pour chacun d'eux ou presque. Votre amie Amelle... Vous devriez aller la voir à l'hôpital. Elle a été agressée il y a plus d'une heure par un membre de l'organisation qui en avait après son élevage d'Évoli. Ils... Cette Team ne recule devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Ils élimineront tous les obstacles qui se dresseront en travers de leur chemin, et s'ils ont vent des secrets que je cache, comme ma rencontre avec vous aujourd'hui, je figurerai en tête de leur liste.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi restes-tu avec eux ? Par rapport à ton frère ? À ton cousin ? Parce qu'ils sont la seule famille qu'il te reste ?

\- Non. Parce que je veux percer à jour tous les mystères des glyphes. Si l'organisation atteint ses objectifs, ça provoquera de grands bouleversements, sans parler de ce qu'impliquera la libération de Lilith.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir révéler l'emplacement des Cré's et de la faire sortir du Monde Inversé ?

\- Elle est convaincue que sa vengeance est légitime et que l'accomplir restaurera l'équilibre. Puisqu'elle porte un glyphe et que tel est apparemment notre destin, pourquoi ne pas y croire ? Quant à la Team Galaxie, je pense que la Terre se portera bien mieux une fois qu'ils seront partis pour une nouvelle dimension. Au moins, là-bas, ils ne nuiront plus à personne.

\- Attention tout de même à ne pas éloigner un fléau de notre porte pour en inviter un autre bien plus redoutable. Es-tu certaine de pouvoir te fier à Lilith ? Sa cause te semble-t-elle être vraiment juste ou te laisses-tu simplement duper par ce dont elle veut te convaincre ? À Mérolia, je me souviens que nous avions prié Arceus ensemble, et...

\- Arceus est resté sourd à mes prières. Il reste sourd à celles de l'humanité. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve tout ce que Lilith peut avoir en tête, mais je la comprends. La haine, l'injustice, la vie brisée... Tout ça, je connais. C'est pourquoi je suis mal placée pour la juger. Regardez Esméralda... Elle semble avoir un avis très tranché sur la question.

\- Esméralda est une fervente arcésienne, plus encore que tu as pu l'être. Aveuglée par sa foi, elle n'est pas non plus capable d'un jugement objectif.

\- Et vous ? interrogea Cassy. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Que tu dois être prudente. Aide Lilith si tu le désires, mais ne compte jamais sur personne d'autre que toi-même. Ne laisse personne t'entraîner sur un chemin que tu n'aurais pas suivi de ton plein gré.

Cynthia caressa la joue de Cassy et une bouffée de son parfum atteignit les narines de l'adolescente. Elle ferma les yeux et se blottit contre la Championne, qui l'étreignit doucement. Dans un murmure, elle déclara :

\- Merci, Cynthia. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous avoir à mes côtés.

La jeune femme lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur son front, puis Cassy tourna les talons. Elle avait presque atteint l'extrémité du couloir, où se trouvait la cage d'escalier qui la ramènerait dans le hall de l'hôtel, quand elle s'immobilisa.

\- Au fait... Embrassez les filles de ma part, et transmettez toutes mes amitiés à Régis si vous en avez l'occasion. Dites-leur... Dites-leur que les dés seront bientôt jetés et que je m'applique à avoir toutes les cartes en main, dans notre intérêt.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Cassy la remercia d'un signe de tête et Cynthia disparut de son champ de vision lorsqu'elle entama la descente des marches.


	87. Chapitre 87 : Auprès de toi mon frère

\- À peine revenue et déjà ici ? demanda Éric. Tu as conscience qu'à chaque retour de mission, tu es censée faire un compte rendu à Hélio, ou à l'un des Commandants lorsqu'il n'est pas disponible ?

Cassy leva la tête. Elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, non pas celle qui renfermait les documents rares amassés au fil des années par le leader de la Team Galaxie, mais dans la plus grande, qui contenait les ouvrages lambdas et qui était accessible à tout le monde.

\- J'ai songé que ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Que les sbires qui m'ont aimablement filée et espionnée tout au long de mon voyage s'en chargeraient à ma place.

Cassy vit Éric se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, tandis que son regard préférait se fixer sur une étagère plutôt que sur ses yeux. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce qu'elle ait percé sa manigance à jour. Son malaise s'estompa vite pour laisser place au doute et au mécontentement.

\- Où sont-ils ? Je les attends depuis une heure et ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés.

\- Tu devrais voir ça avec Sven. Si quelqu'un peut te répondre, c'est bien lui.

L'adolescente faisait preuve d'un calme olympien, au contraire d'Éric qu'elle sentait écumer de rage. Elle ramena son attention sur le livre ouvert devant elle pour dissimuler le sourire en coin qui tordait sa bouche. Une fois qu'elle eut recouvré son sérieux, elle révéla :

\- Kiméra s'est montrée aussi entêtée que tu l'avais prédit. Elle ne m'a même pas autorisée à approcher sa collection de textes anciens.

\- Il fallait s'en douter. Je t'avais dit que ce serait une perte de temps.

\- Pas tant que ça, en réalité. Elle m'a refusé l'accès à sa bibliothèque, mais a accepté de s'entretenir avec moi à propos de mes théories sur les Cré's, qu'elle a corroborées.

\- Tu veux dire... Tu penses vraiment les avoir trouvés ?

Cassy acquiesça, puis abandonna son siège pour se diriger vers un pan de mur qui n'était non pas tapissé de livres, mais auquel était accrochée une immense carte de la région Sinnoh. La jeune fille accola son index au centre exact du plan, là où se trouvait le Mont Couronné.

\- Les Colonnes Lances, annonça-t-elle. On ne les présente plus. Lieu mythique dans lequel Arceus aurait donné naissance au monde, où les trois Dragons auraient été bannis et où les Cré's doivent être rassemblés pour activer la Chaîne Rouge.

\- Ne me fais pas languir, Kathy, va droit au but.

\- Très bien. Trois Cré's... Trois lacs. Savoir, Vérité et Courage.

\- Tu penses que ces légendaires se trouvent dans les lacs ?

\- J'en suis presque sûre, affirma Cassy. Regarde. Ils sont équidistants des Colonnes Lances. C'est trop... parfait pour être un hasard. Et si cette hypothèse ne te suffit pas, j'en ai une seconde. D'après la Pokible, Créhelf est l'être du savoir.

\- Lac Savoir... murmura Éric dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Créfadet est celui de la volonté, un trait de caractère que l'on peut associer à la détermination ou au courage. J'admets que c'est un peu plus flou pour Créfollet, le pokémon de l'émotion, mais on peut supposer que dévoiler ses sentiments est une sorte de mise à nue, donc de vérité.

\- C'est... remarquable. Vraiment, Kathy, je suis épaté. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de démêler un mystère sur lequel les archéologues sont penchés depuis des années. Je t'ai...

\- Sous-estimée ? Oui. Peut-être me prendras-tu plus au sérieux, maintenant que tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Et peut-être aussi commencerez-vous enfin à me faire confiance, au lieu de me suivre à distance.

\- Tu es en colère ? demanda Éric.

\- Pas vraiment, mais il fut un temps où mon frère m'aurait accordé une confiance aveugle.

\- C'est vrai, mais cette époque est révolue. Inutile de nier ce qui est, Kathy. Toi et moi, nous ne sommes plus que deux étrangers, et nous devons réapprendre à nous connaître. En attendant, je te remercie, au nom de la Team Galaxie. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail.

\- Merci, Éric.

\- Tu devrais faire part de tes déductions à Hélio sans plus tarder. Si tu veux, je peux demander à Jupiter de fixer un entretien avec lui d'ici la fin de l'après-midi.

Cassy acquiesça. En discutant elle-même avec le père de Sven, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le convaincre de la certitude qu'elle plaçait en sa théorie, au contraire d'Éric et de son esprit scientifique qui aurait sûrement présenté cela comme une simple probabilité.

L'adolescente manqua cependant l'heure du rendez-vous communiqué par Jupiter. Absorbée par ses lectures et ses recherches, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'horloge. Elle avait découvert quelque chose de très intéressant dans un traité sur les différentes méthodes de capture pokémon et elle avait souhaité creuser davantage.

Cela se nommait « Capstick ». Il s'agissait d'une sorte de toupie téléguidée à distance par un appareil multifonctions qui s'accrochait à la ceinture. Cet outil n'était utilisé que dans deux régions : Fiore et Almia. Il s'agissait d'îles situées aux larges de la région Sinnoh.

Là-bas, les dresseurs étaient peu nombreux, car il n'y avait ni Ligue ni Arènes, et ils ne connaissaient la Coordination que par le biais de la télévision. En revanche, ils avaient des Rangers. Ces gens-là suivaient un cursus scolaire normal jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans, après quoi ils étaient formés jusqu'à leurs dix-huit ans par la FSR, la Fédération Scientifique des Rangers.

Leur rôle consistait majoritairement à protéger la faune et les dresseurs locaux, mais il leur arrivait fréquemment d'être appelé à servir dans d'autres régions. Ils étaient en quelque sorte à mi-chemin entre la police et les Champions, à ceci près qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de pokéball.

C'était là qu'intervenait le Capstick. Cet engin leur servait à communiquer leur amitié au pokémon pour les soumettre momentanément à eux. La toupie se nommait en réalité disque de capture et devait être employée pour faire des boucles autour de la créature visée, de manière à lui transmettre la bienveillance du Ranger.

Voilà ce dont la magie des glyphes avait besoin pour fonctionner. Non pas d'un Capstick à proprement parler, mais d'un objet qui serait capable de les relier à un pokémon du même type afin de bénéficier de son énergie, comme Esméralda le faisait avec sa boule de cristal, mais sans les inconvénients qu'une telle technique présentait.

Ne faire qu'un son partenaire... C'était en quelque sorte ce que Lilith avait dit, mais sans la teneur sexuelle du propos. Il n'était pas nécessaire de s'accoupler avec le pokémon, seulement d'être connecté à lui pour pouvoir absorber une partie de sa puissance.

Cassy ouvrit son bloc-notes et se munit d'un stylo avec lequel elle gribouilla plusieurs esquisses grossières. Même en dessin, elle était loin d'avoir le quart du talent de son frère, dont elle n'avait pas oublié les représentations des Gijinkas, presque trop réalistes à son goût.

Si le concept du Capstick était fascinant, son design était beaucoup moins plaisant. Cassy ignorait comment les Rangers y parvenaient, mais elle-même se voyait moyennement dégainer un disque de capture au beau milieu d'un combat et le diriger à distance afin qu'il tournoie autour de son propre pokémon pour l'alimenter en énergie.

Il fallait garder l'idée de base, mais lui conférer une autre apparence. Pourquoi pas des gants ? Le Capstick était assez imposant parce qu'il présentait plusieurs fonctionnalités. Il servait aussi bien de communicateur que de balise GPS, ou encore de boussole. Tout cela, bien que pratique, ne présentait aucun intérêt dans le cas qui intéressait Cassy.

\- Kathy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Absorbée par son travail, l'intéressée n'avait pas remarqué que la porte venait de s'ouvrir et qu'Éric était de retour dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne consentit qu'à contrecœur à poser son crayon et à lever la tête pour le regarder par-dessus la pile de livres qui s'entassait devant elle.

\- Jupiter est hors d'elle. Hélio t'a attendue, mais tu ne t'es pas présentée dans son bureau et elle a dû en assumer les conséquences.

\- Je suis désolée, j'avais plus important à faire.

\- Plus important que de parler à notre chef de tes découvertes sur les Cré's ?

\- Oui. Regarde ça.

Cassy saisit le traité dans lequel elle avait découvert les Capsticks et le tourna à l'envers, de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve face à Éric. Ce dernier s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils afin de l'étudier de plus près.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux devenir Ranger pokémon ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je sais à peine en quoi ça consiste, répliqua Cassy. En revanche, c'est peut-être la solution à tes recherches.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je pense que c'est le moyen d'activer les glyphes. Puisque élever, dresser ou combattre des pokémon du même type que nous n'a rien révélé de concluant, j'en viens à supposer qu'il faut aller plus loin. Nous ne devons faire plus qu'un avec notre ou nos partenaires.

\- Et c'est avec un Capstick que tu comptes y arriver ?

\- Pas tel quel, mais heureusement, j'ai un génie pour frère. Ce qu'il faut, c'est améliorer le processus. En plus de transmettre notre amitié aux pokémon, nous devons également recevoir la leur, ainsi qu'une parcelle de l'énergie spécifique à leur type. C'est comme ça que les glyphes pourront fonctionner.

\- Tu es vraiment certaine de ce que tu avances ? interrogea Éric.

\- Non, mais c'est mon instinct qui me le souffle, tout comme il m'a soufflé l'emplacement des Cré's. J'imagine que je possède une sorte de sixième sens.

Cassy se garda de préciser que cette nouvelle théorie était tout de même moins fiable que la précédente. Si elle avait la certitude, grâce à Lilith, que les Cré's se trouvaient bien dans les lacs, rien ne prouvait que ses élucubrations autour du Capstick allaient porter leurs fruits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? insiste Cassy.

\- J'en pense que je vais devoir me méfier, à partir de maintenant, si je ne veux pas voir Hélio me jeter dehors et te confier mon poste.

\- Je me contente d'avoir les idées. Je ne possède ni l'intelligence ni les facultés adéquates pour les appliquer. Il n'y a que toi qui en es capable.

\- Ça ne serre à rien de me flatter, petite sœur. J'admire ton intuition, en tout cas. C'est à se demander ce que nous aurions fait sans toi. Nous butons depuis des mois sur ces problèmes, et toi, en l'espace de quelques jours, tu nous apportes des solutions. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Cassy eut un sourire crispé, de crainte qu'Éric soupçonne quelque chose, mais cela ne sembla pas être le cas. Elle lui tendit les esquisses des gants qu'elle avait réalisées. Tous portaient au centre un cercle métallique, destiné à accueillir l'ingénieux système calqué sur celui du Capstick.

\- Avant de me mettre au travail, allons voir Hélio, suggéra Éric. Avec les bonnes nouvelles que tu lui apportes, il ne te tiendra sûrement pas rigueur de ton retard, mais dans le doute, mieux vaut que je t'accompagne. En cas de besoin, je pourrai toujours tâcher d'arrondir les angles.

Cela ne fut pas nécessaire. Hélio ne semblait pas en vouloir à Cassy de lui avoir fait faux bond et il exalta dès que le frère et la sœur l'eurent informé de leurs avancées. Bien qu'il soit d'une nature plutôt pondérée, il paraissait à deux doigts de bondir de sa chaise pour sauter littéralement au plafond.

\- Vous êtes remarquables, décréta-t-il en posant une main paternelle sur leur épaule au moment de les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Katharina, n'hésite pas à voyager quand tu veux jusqu'à Voilaroc si ça te permet d'en revenir à chaque fois avec des idées brillantes.

\- Merci, mais je n'aime guère être traquée à distance.

\- Ça... C'était une simple mesure de sécurité, mais Sven est venu m'en souffler un mot. Puisqu'il a confiance en toi et que tu viens de nous démontrer à quel point tu étais un élément précieux pour nous, je peux t'assurer qu'une telle situation ne se reproduira pas.

\- C'est trop aimable, monsieur, répondit Cassy avec cynisme.

Ni Éric ni Hélio ne parurent déceler l'insolence dans son ton et les deux adolescents prirent congé. Comme Cassy avait manqué l'heure du dîner, elle décida de se retirer dans sa chambre, en dépit de son frère qui lui proposa de l'accompagner à son laboratoire. À présent qu'elle l'avait mis sur la voie, elle voyait mal en quoi elle pourrait lui être encore utile.

La jeune fille déverrouilla la porte de ses appartements avec son passe magnétique et pénétra à l'intérieur. À peine le seuil franchi, elle entendit un bruit, signe que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

\- Sven ? appela-t-elle.

Lui mis à part, elle n'imaginait personne susceptible de lui rendre visite, et encore moins d'entrer sans permission. Elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle le vit apparaître dans l'encadrement qui séparait le petit vestibule de la chambre.

\- Ton voyage a-t-il été fructueux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pose donc la question à ton père. Il était aussi enthousiaste qu'un enfant au moment de déballer ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu as réussi à obtenir les livres de Kiméra ?

\- Non, seulement à déduire l'emplacement potentiel des Cré's et la manière d'activer le pouvoir des glyphes, répliqua Cassy avec un sourire. Pas mal, non ?

\- Je suis d'autant plus heureux que ces déductions viennent de toi, et non d'Éric.

Sven avança à sa rencontre, mais au moment de passer ses bras autour de sa taille, l'adolescente eut un mouvement de recul. La vision d'Amelle, étendue sur sa civière, le crâne ensanglanté, lui traversa l'esprit.

Cassy se ressaisit. Si elle faisait des efforts pour accepter Éric tel qu'il était devenu, elle pouvait en faire autant pour tolérer cette autre facette de la personnalité de Sven. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en lui, pas plus qu'il n'y avait que du bon dans tout un chacun.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, aucun, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.


	88. Chapitre 88 : Thoughtless

_Minute pub de l'auteur : Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai récemment sorti mon nouveau roman numérique, **Les ombres de Malévie : Le renégat**. Avis à ceux qui seraient intéressés ! :)_

* * *

\- Fer à souder, ordonna Éric.

Cassy déposa l'objet qu'il lui réclamait dans sa main tendue, puis rajusta les lunettes en plastique qui protégeaient ses yeux.

\- Pince.

Elle s'exécuta derechef. Puisqu'elle-même ne s'y connaissait ni en science ni en mécanique, elle se contentait d'assister son frère dans la fabrication des gants qu'elle avait schématisés.

\- Loupe.

Éric examina soigneusement les composants qu'il venait de souder. Il manipula avec précaution la nanotechnologie qu'il tentait de créer quand, soudain, il jeta son ouvrage à travers la pièce pour qu'il s'écrase contre le mur opposé, où il vola en éclats. Cassy s'écarta d'un pas quand son frère frappa du poing la table de travail.

\- Rah, je n'y arriverai jamais ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi, le meilleur scientifique de la Team Galaxie ? Toi qui, quand nous étions enfants, as réussi à inventer un produit capable d'ignifuger le bois ?

\- Je le pourrais sûrement, mais seulement à la condition d'avoir les plans d'un Capstick sous la main, or ça fait plus d'une semaine que les hackers tentent de m'en procurer un en piratant la FSR, et ils échouent à chaque fois.

\- N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen ?

\- Si, il faudrait que j'aie cet objet sous les yeux, pour pouvoir l'étudier, mais le même problème se pose. La FSR, que ce soit celle de Fiore ou celle d'Almia, garde jalousement le secret de sa technologie. Seuls les Rangers ont le droit de posséder un Capstick, et ils doivent le rendre lorsqu'ils partent en vacances ou à la retraite.

\- Je vois. Et si...

Cassy s'interrompit. Elle venait d'avoir une idée, mais elle hésitait à la formuler, car elle était quasiment certaine que cela ne plairait pas à Éric, et encore moins à son égo. Elle ne se souciait cependant pas autant de sa fierté que de l'aboutissement des expériences sur les glyphes.

\- Sven pourrait peut-être en obtenir un. Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, coupa-t-elle précipitamment en voyant son frère sur le point de répliquer, mais que ça te plaise ou non, il est indubitablement le meilleur agent de terrain, bien supérieur à tes amis Commandants.

\- Sven n'acceptera jamais de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi, sauf si c'est dans le but de m'humilier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner cette satisfaction.

\- Ce ne sera pas pour toi, mais pour moi. Si j'avance cet argument, je doute qu'il refuse de nous... de m'aider.

Éric s'accorda un temps de réflexion. Cassy lisait le mécontentement sur son visage, tandis qu'il triturait le matériel dont il s'était servi jusqu'ici pour tenter de mettre au point le mécanisme des gants.

\- D'accord, grogna-t-il enfin. Mais je te préviens, évite de faire référence à moi dans la mesure du possible.

\- Je m'y appliquerai, sourit Cassy. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, en attendant ?

\- Je pense que je vais me recentrer sur l'élaboration du détecteur de glyphe. Avec toutes les nouvelles informations que tu nous as communiquées récemment, je l'ai complètement négligé, alors que nous aurons besoin de lui pour localiser les membres manquants de la Confrérie.

Le sang de Cassy ne fit qu'un tour. Lorsque Éric aurait terminé son gadget, la Team Galaxie découvrirait Tina, Léa et Esméralda. Si l'adolescente ne s'inquiétait pas pour la gitane, elle se faisait du souci pour ses deux amies. Elles étaient trop jeunes pour se retrouver mêlées à la dureté, voire la cruauté, des méthodes de l'organisation.

\- Eh bien, bon courage ! s'exclama-t-elle en feignant un enthousiasme qui l'avait abandonnée. Sur ce, je... Je vais essayer de parler à Sven. Je te tiens au courant.

Cassy chercha le fils d'Hélio dans les différents secteurs du quartier général qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, avant de finir par le trouver dans la salle de sport. Il s'éreintait sur un tapis de course qui tournait à toute vitesse. Bien qu'il soit hors d'haleine, Sven se déchaînait avec hargne.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Cassy, il pressa un bouton qui fit ralentir l'appareil jusqu'à son immobilisation complète, puis en descendit. Il essuya la sueur de son visage avec une serviette posée sur un banc, à côté d'un sac noir duquel il tira une bouteille d'eau afin de se désaltérer.

\- Que puis-je faire pour tes beaux yeux, ma chère ? finit-il par s'enquérir. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une visite de courtoisie ?

\- Non, tu as raison. J'ai un service à te demander.

Cassy lut aussitôt dans son regard qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau fraîche et balaya ses lèvres humides avec la manche de son sweat, avant qu'elles ne s'étirent pour former un sourire goguenard.

\- C'est vraiment pour toi ? interrogea-t-il. Ou ton frère manque-t-il de scrupules au point de se servir de toi dans l'espoir de bénéficier de mes talents ?

\- Te solliciter a été mon idée. Éric plafonne dans la création du prototype des gants censés nous permettre de contrôler la magie des glyphes. Il pense qu'avoir accès à la technologie des Capstick pourrait l'aider à avancer plus vite, ce que je désire tout autant que lui.

\- Et tu penses que, parce que c'est toi qui le veux, ça me convaincra davantage ?

\- Pourquoi ? répliqua Cassy avec malice. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Eh bien... Disons que je pourrais consentir à accepter, mais ça ne sera pas gratuit. Tu devras te montrer très reconnaissante si je te rapporte ce que tu désires.

Sven approcha sa bouche de celle de la jeune fille, mais elle l'arrêta en plaquant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est une récompense envisageable, admit-elle, mais mon instinct me souffle que tu seras le premier à trouver ton intérêt dans cette mission une fois que tu auras entendu le reste. Tant qu'Éric n'aura pas de Capstick pour poursuivre ses travaux sur les gants, il reprendra ceux sur le détecteur de glyphes qu'il a laissé de côté.

L'effet fut immédiat. Cassy vit Sven se raidir et son regard, encore espiègle un instant auparavant, se durcit brusquement. Elle comprit qu'elle avait visé juste en avançant cet argument. Son ami ne tenait toujours pas à ce que quiconque, y compris son père, ait vent de son appartenance à la Confrérie.

\- Le problème, lâche-t-il, c'est que les Rangers ne sont pas légions dans cette région. Je vais tâcher de me renseigner auprès des différents espions de mon père pour savoir s'il n'y en aurait tout de même pas quelques-uns de passage, mais s'il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas, je devrai probablement aller chez eux, à Fiore ou à Almia.

\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

\- Ça ne sera pas une sinécure, mais ce ne sont certainement pas des Rangers qui vont me tenir en échec. Il en va de mon honneur !

Cassy sourit, amusée, et l'expression de Sven parut se détendre, à présent qu'il avait encaissé la nouvelle concernant le détecteur. Ses prunelles se revêtirent d'un éclat laissant supposer qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. L'adolescente ne tarda pas à savoir quoi.

\- Et si tu m'assistais ? proposa-t-il.

\- Tu veux dire... Comme agent de terrain ? bredouilla Cassy.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as beau passer ton temps enfermée dans la bibliothèque ou le laboratoire de ton frère, j'ai la conviction que tu serais plus à ta place dehors qu'entre ces quatre murs. Les dragons ne sont pas faits pour vivre en cage, ils ont besoin d'espace pour s'épanouir pleinement.

Si Cassy n'avait rien contre le fait de participer à une telle mission, le souvenir de ce que Sven avait infligé à Amelle la fit hésiter. Avait-elle vraiment envie d'être témoin d'un spectacle similaire ?

\- Il faut voir, éluda-t-elle afin de s'accorder un délai pour prendre sa décision. Commence par parler avec les espions, j'aviserai ensuite.

\- Compte sur moi.

Malgré sa mauvaise réputation, Sven était un homme de parole. Les agents spécialisés dans les renseignements n'ayant rien pu lui apprendre de concret, il envoya un groupe de sbires à travers Sinnoh, en quête de la présence d'un éventuel Ranger sur le territoire. Cassy n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

Le soir venu, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ses appartements. La jeune fille sortait de la douche et, supposant qu'il s'agissait de Sven venu lui réclamer un acompte sur sa récompense, elle ne jugea pas utile de passer des vêtements. Emmitouflée dans son peignoir, elle alla ouvrir.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur opposé à l'entrée. Ce n'était pas Sven qui avait fait irruption dans le vestibule en la saisissant férocement par les épaules, mais Éric, dont la fureur déformait les traits. Il la secoua avec une telle brutalité que Cassy, choquée, fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

\- Espèce de sale traîtresse ! tonna son frère. Je plaisantais quand je disais que tu cherchais à prendre ma place, avec toutes tes idées, mais en fait, j'avais raison.

\- De... De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De tes manœuvres pitoyables pour m'évincer. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Soumettre à Hélio une hypothèse farfelue pour localiser les autres glyphes ?

\- Je... Non.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu détérioré mon détecteur, hein ?

Cassy hoqueta. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à une réaction de la part de Sven après avoir mentionné cette information devant lui. Elle ne l'avait fait que pour le motiver à trouver promptement un Capstick, mais il avait préféré employer les grands moyens afin de s'assurer qu'Éric ne percerait pas son secret.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, répliqua-t-elle. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai de l'intuition, mais le seul génie ici, c'est toi. Pourquoi voudrais-je prendre ta place alors que je n'ai pas le quart de ton intelligence et que je me sais incapable de...

\- Arrête avec tes flagorneries ! J'avais confiance en toi, mais avec des parents comme les nôtres, il n'y a rien de surprenant à ce que tu sois indigne de foi, toi aussi !

Les yeux de Cassy s'écarquillèrent de terreur lorsque l'avant-bras d'Éric comprima sa trachée. Avait-il l'intention de l'étrangler ? Elle découvrait chaque jour tant de nouvelles facettes déplaisantes de sa personnalité qu'elle n'en aurait pas été surprise. Son seul regret était d'avoir laissé la pokéball de Draco dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Même sans lui, néanmoins, Cassy pouvait se défendre. Éric était un scientifique, un garçon d'intérieur, alors qu'elle avait subi l'entraînement intensif de Sandra pendant des semaines. Elle était par conséquent plus forte que lui. Rassemblant son énergie, elle réussit à le repousser vers l'arrière, tout en enfonçant son genou dans son ventre pour lui couper le souffle.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, cette fois-ci pour laisser passer Sven. Alors qu'Éric se redressait en poussant un mugissement, il le retint par le col de sa blouse blanche et lui balaya les jambes pour le faire tomber à genoux sur le sol. Cassy, tout en massant sa gorge endolorie, toisa son aîné de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je suis sûr que vous êtes de mèche, cracha Éric. Vous complotez tous les deux contre moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce de crétin ? demanda Sven. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Cassy observa son frère. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait le blâmer de croire qu'ils lui avaient nui, puisque c'était la vérité, mais d'un autre, cela ne justifiait en rien l'agressivité dont il avait fait montre, au point de tenter de la tuer si elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'assurer sa propre protection.

\- Il fait une crise de paranoïa aiguë, finit-elle par déclarer. Il a un problème avec son détecteur de glyphes et il pense que j'en suis la cause,

\- Qui pourrait avoir une bonne raison de me causer du tort, à part vous deux ? rétorqua Éric.

\- En cherchant bien, ça doit se trouver. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à te haïr au sein de la Team Galaxie. En tout cas, il me suffit de regarder la gorge de ta sœur et son expression pour savoir que maintenant, nous sommes au moins deux.

Sven disait vrai. Cassy, dont la main continuait à frotter machinalement le cou, ne pardonnerait jamais à Éric ce qui venait de se produire. Quoi qu'elle ait provoqué, cela ne justifiait en rien l'attitude de son frère. Comment pouvait-il songer qu'elle avait agi par ambition ? Le pouvoir et la puissance ne l'avaient jamais intéressée, hormis dans le cadre de sa vengeance.

Elle fixa Éric, tandis que Sven le forçait à se remettre debout en le tirant par un bras. La lueur folle, meurtrière, qu'elle avait perçue dans ses prunelles était en train de s'imprimer dans son esprit. Cassy ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt, elle en était persuadée.

Elle regarda Sven jeter son frère hors de ses appartements et éprouva un profond soulagement lorsque la porte se referma sur Éric. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait le souffle court et s'appliqua à redonner un rythme normal à sa respiration. Tandis que Sven se rapprochait d'elle, elle annonça :

\- Si ta proposition tient toujours, je veux bien t'accompagner en mission, où que ce soit. Après ce qui vient d'arriver, je crois que je ne désire rien d'autre que mettre le plus de distance possible entre Éric et moi.

Sven acquiesça et, pendant qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille, Cassy nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le comportement violent de son frère arrivait presque à lui faire oublier toutes les mauvaises actions de son ami, auprès de qui elle était heureuse de pouvoir trouver une étreinte familière, et surtout réconfortante.


	89. Chapitre 89 : Russian Roulette

Après cet incident, Cassy prit soin d'éviter son frère comme la peste. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, car elle se savait physiquement plus forte et apte à se défendre, mais plutôt de ce qu'elle risquait de lui faire dans un élan de colère. Même Sven ne pourrait la protéger du courroux d'Hélio si elle touchait à son scientifique préféré.

Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le laboratoire depuis qu'Éric avait fait irruption dans sa chambre, et de toute manière, elle était convaincue qu'il lui en interdirait l'accès. Cette histoire n'avait fait que renforcer sa paranoïa et, bien qu'il n'ait pu prouver l'implication ni de Cassy ni de Sven, il était plus méfiant que jamais.

L'adolescente passait le plus clair de son temps non plus dans la bibliothèque, comme avant, mais dans l'une des arènes de la Team Galaxie. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus besoin de jouer les assistantes de son aîné, ni d'effectuer des recherches pour les glyphes, elle pouvait se consacrer davantage à l'entraînement de ses pokémon.

Draco pratiquait de façon moins intensive qu'à Ébènelle, mais il était toujours aussi vif et aguerri. Le courant passait plutôt bien entre Draby et lui, même s'il avait fallu quelques jours d'adaptation au petit pokémon, timide de nature, pour se sentir en confiance en présence de cette créature encore inconnue.

Pour son éducation, Cassy suivait les conseils communiqués par Sylvain et lisait les livres qu'il lui avait recommandés. Comme Draby était un nouveau-né, elle se devait de le ménager et de ne pas lui en demander trop. Il avait tout le temps de grandir pour devenir un jour un féroce dragon.

Elle le regardait apprendre à coordonner ses mouvements, à travailler sa vitesse et son équilibre. Il sautait sur une patte, puis sur l'autre, avec peut-être un peu trop de force. Tout en l'encourageant et en frappant dans ses mains pour le soutenir, Cassy observait Draco du coin de l'œil, qui se livrait à une séance plus expérimentée.

Quand elle voyait son corps sinueux s'enrouler sur lui-même, la jeune fille songeait aux mains d'Éric qui s'étaient refermées autour de sa gorge, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la longue queue de Draco en train de lui rendre la pareille, de le serrer, serrer, jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Cassy secoua la tête. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de telles idées, et surtout pas leur permettre de s'immiscer dans son esprit. Elle se racla la gorge, puis ordonna à Draco de se concentrer sur la fluidité de ses mouvements. Contrairement à Draby, envers qui elle était plus tolérante, elle se montrait intransigeante avec son partenaire de longue date, tout comme Sandra l'avait été avec elle.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Cassy leur accorda une pause. Elle servit à ses pokémon quelques friandises énergétiques pour les féliciter et leur redonner des forces. Quand Draby aurait fini de manger, elle le rappellerait dans sa pokéball, car il avait besoin de repos, et elle travaillerait encore un peu avec Draco.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle projetait, mais ses plans furent bousculés par l'arrivée de Sven. Les mains dans les poches, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, il semblait porteur de bonnes nouvelles, et Cassy pensait déjà savoir de quoi il en retournait. Les paroles de son ami le lui confirmèrent.

\- Une tempête de neige particulièrement violente s'est abattue sur les environs de Frimapic, et apparemment, un Ranger aurait été envoyé de Fiore pour porter secours aux pokémon sauvages.

\- Aurait ? répéta Cassy. Tu n'en es pas sûr ?

\- Quasiment. De toute façon, ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir sur place. À vol d'oiseau, nous y serons en quelques dizaines de minutes. Tu es toujours partante ?

Cassy acquiesça. Elle avait attendu avec impatience cette occasion de quitter le quartier général, au point d'occulter totalement ses craintes des premiers jours, celles que lui inspiraient Sven et sa cruauté latente.

\- Va te préparer, dans ce cas. Enfile des vêtements chauds et retrouve-moi en bas dès que tu as terminé.

Cassy ne se le fit pas répéter. Ses pokémon regagnèrent leur habitat sphérique dans un éclat de lumière rouge et, sitôt qu'elle eut fixé les balls à sa ceinture, l'adolescente disparut hors de l'arène. Lorsqu'elle serait dans ses appartements, elle en profiterait pour y laisser Draby. Il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité en mission, à cause de son inexpérience. Pourquoi courir le risque de l'emmener si les choses tournaient mal, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela se produise ?

Vêtue d'un pull, les épaules emmitouflées dans sa cape et les mains gantées, Cassy gagna le hall de l'immeuble où Sven patientait, comme convenu. Elle le suivit à l'extérieur, où il jeta en l'air une pokéball qui s'ouvrit sur un Corboss. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille en voyait un de près. Son plumage noir était magnifique.

\- Attention, prévint Sven alors qu'elle étendait sa main pour le caresser. Il mord.

Cette remarque dissuada Cassy de le toucher. Elle prit place sur le dos de l'oiseau ténébreux, derrière son ami auquel elle se cramponna fermement. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voler souvent, mais les rares fois où cela s'était produit, avec Cynthia sur son Togekiss et avec Régis sur le Dracolosse de son grand-père, les pokémon étaient bien plus grands. Avec Sven sur ce Corboss, elle se sentait à l'étroit.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il, et elle répondit sans conviction par l'affirmative. Alors en route !

En plus d'être inconfortable, le trajet fut extrêmement déplaisant. À mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la route 217, où la tempête avait fait rage, l'air se rafraîchissait et le vent cinglait le visage de Cassy, qui essayait de s'abriter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en se blottissant contre l'épaule de Sven.

Heureusement, la neige qui tombait n'était pas épaisse. Seuls quelques flocons épars s'accrochaient à leurs habits et aux plumes bleu noir du Corboss. S'ils avaient été plus denses, la visibilité aurait été considérablement réduite, tout comme leurs chances de localiser un Ranger dans ce désert de glace.

Tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc et silencieux, presque intimidant. Même à Ébènelle, Cassy n'avait jamais vu une telle quantité de neige. L'endroit était si immaculé qu'il en devenait presque éblouissant. Les rayons du soleil avaient beau être pâles, les cristaux dans lesquels ils se reflétaient décuplaient leur luminosité.

La route 217 était un canyon, cerné par deux hauts plateaux. Ce fut sur l'un d'eux que Sven se posa, décrétant qu'ils auraient une bien meilleure vue pour observer la voie en contrebas, où se trouvaient de rares refuges destinés aux aventureux qui tentaient de rejoindre Frimapic par leurs propres moyens.

\- Je vais longer la gorge, indiqua Sven. Toi, patrouille dans les environs et essaye de repérer des traces qui laissent à penser qu'un humain est passé par là, récemment. Si elles sont fraîches, la neige ne les aura pas encore recouvertes, avec un peu de chance.

Cassy obtempéra. Elle était heureuse d'avoir vécu plusieurs mois dans la ville la plus froide de Johto, car cela l'avait habituée aux températures extrêmes. Elle supportait donc, grâce à l'expérience, ce froid qui la mordait jusqu'aux os. Sa cape enserrée autour d'elle, elle déambula en quête d'un indice pendant un temps qui lui parut infini. Dans ce paysage figé, c'était presque comme si les minutes, les heures... n'avaient plus cours.

Elle finit par repérer ce que Sven l'avait envoyée chercher : des empreintes. Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine qu'il s'agisse de celles d'un humain, car la texture fondante du sol les rendait quelque peu difformes, mais en tout cas, cela pouvait correspondre. Après avoir noté mentalement leur emplacement, elle retourna vers la falaise pour avertir son ami.

\- Je dirais que nous sommes sur la bonne voie, estima-t-il après avoir examiné les traces.

Il se redressa et secoua les pellicules blanches qui s'étaient accrochées à son pantalon alors qu'il était en position accroupie, avant de se tourner vers Cassy.

\- Tu as conscience que ce Ranger ne va pas nous céder son Capstick uniquement si nous le lui demandons avec un joli sourire ? Il va falloir nous battre pour l'obtenir.

\- Nous battre ? Je croyais que les Rangers n'avaient pas de pokémon ?

\- Ils n'ont pas de pokéball, pour être exact, mais ils ont généralement un partenaire qui les accompagne dans leur mission. Un seul, ça devrait être facile à vaincre. Est-ce que tu voudras t'en charger ?

Cassy répondit par l'affirmative. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire mener un réel combat à Draco, avec des enjeux. C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer, pour lui aussi bien que pour elle.

\- Dès que nous aurons trouvé notre cible, nous l'encerclerons afin de lui couper toute retraite, indiqua Sven. Les Rangers ont généralement une bonne forme physique, c'est pourquoi nous devrons veiller à ce qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Je m'en occuperai pendant que tu te chargeras de neutraliser le pokémon.

Ils marchèrent pendant plus de vingt minutes, car la neige qui leur arrivait jusqu'aux genoux par endroits ralentissait leur progression. Enfin, ils finirent par distinguer, dans le lointain, la silhouette d'une femme vêtue d'une combinaison rouge et bleu nuit, sans doute taillée dans un matériau destiné à conserver la chaleur, étant donné qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre par-dessus.

\- Et maintenant ? souffla Cassy.

\- Nous allons lui tendre un piège. Sors ton pokémon et allonge-toi dans la neige. Je vais me tapir un peu plus loin, là où elle ne pourra pas me voir, pendant que tu l'appelleras à l'aide. Puisque son travail est de secourir tous ceux qui courent un danger, elle devrait accourir. Compte une minute, le temps que je me positionne, puis crie.

Cassy empoigna la pokéball de Draco et le libéra, pendant que Sven s'éloignait. Elle ordonna au dragon de s'enfouir sous le moins de neige possible, car elle n'oubliait pas que cet élément avait la capacité de l'affaiblir, et elle-même s'étendit sur le sol, serrant les dents pour mieux supporter son contact glacé.

\- Au secours ! s'époumona-t-elle sitôt que le délai fut écoulé. Il y a quelqu'un ? Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

Cassy n'aimait pas cela. Après avoir passé deux ans à mentir pour protéger son identité et ces dernières semaines à manipuler la Team Galaxie, voilà qu'elle se mettait à tendre des embuscades. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une nécessité pour atteindre ses objectifs, elle n'appréciait aucun des stratagèmes dont elle devait user.

Elle dut cependant se résoudre à mettre sa conscience en pause, car quelqu'un était déjà en train d'approcher. Sven avait vu juste : l'instinct professionnel de la Ranger l'avait poussée à se précipiter immédiatement à son secours.

Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Son visage, marqué par le froid, renvoyait une expression dure et ferme, accentuée par sa chevelure châtain foncé rigidement nouée sur l'arrière de son crâne. Plutôt grande, elle dépassait le mètre soixante-dix et Cassy, qu'elle dominait de toute sa hauteur, dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se laisser intimider. L'espace d'une seconde, elle sentit sa volonté faillir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea la Ranger avec le sang-froid de ceux qui en ont vu d'autres.

\- Ma cheville, mentit Cassy. J'ai dû me la tordre en posant le pied dans un trou.

La femme allait se pencher pour l'examiner quand un cri d'oiseau se répercuta en écho. Cassy, qui s'apprêtait à siffler Draco, se redressa sur un coude pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. L'explication était évidente.

Le partenaire de cette Ranger était un Canarticho et, en survolant la zone, il n'avait eu aucun mal à repérer Sven. S'il était presque invisible depuis le sol, n'importe qui pouvait le distinguer depuis le ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que... murmura la Ranger.

\- Draco, à toi ! hurla Cassy. Ligotage !

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qui était prévu, mais il aurait été sot de s'en tenir au plan initial alors que le contexte venait de basculer. Le dragon fondit sur la Ranger et s'enroula lentement autour de son corps, intensifiant un peu plus son étreinte à chaque boucle qu'il faisait, tandis que sa victime se débattait.

\- Cage-Éclair !

Un courant électrique parcourut le corps de Draco, mais contre toute attente, la capacité n'en était pas la cause. Il relâcha son emprise autour de la femme, et Cassy put distinguer dans sa main l'objet pour lequel elle se donnait toute cette peine : le Capstick. Apparemment, il disposait d'une fonction taser, dont le dragon venait de faire les frais.

La Ranger se retourna ensuite pour observer son Canarticho, en train d'attaquer Sven à coup d'attaques Picpic. Le jeune homme tenta de le repousser violemment d'un geste de la main, mais l'oiseau répliqua avec Tranch'Air. En dépit de sa petite taille, il était vif et virevoltait autour de son adversaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? gronda la femme.

\- Votre Capstick, avoua Cassy. Donnez-le-nous et nous partirons aussi vite que nous sommes arrivés.

\- Cet objet est la propriété de la FSR de Fiore, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais je ne le remettrais à deux fous dans votre genre.

Draco se redressa après s'être remis de l'onde électrique, mais avant que Cassy ait pu lui communiquer ses instructions, une toupie se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. La Ranger exécuta plusieurs moulinets de bras, tandis que l'adolescente sentit ses muscles se contracter : elle était en train de prendre le contrôle de son pokémon.

Le dragon tenta de lutter, d'échapper au disque de capture, mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour abandonner toute résistance et se soumettre à la volonté de la Ranger.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu possédais l'attaque Ligotage ? fit cette dernière. Bien. Utilise-la sur ta maîtresse.

Draco commença à s'enrouler autour de Cassy, avec assez de fermeté pour lui interdire tout mouvement, mais pas non plus au point de lui faire mal. Sans doute, même sous l'influence du Capstick, n'oubliait-il pas totalement le lien qui les unissait.

\- Et maintenant, dis-moi, petite... Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à mon outil de travail ? Pour le vendre ?

\- Non, parce que nous en avons besoin.

Du coin de l'œil, Cassy repéra Sven. Il venait de libérer son Machoc et son Corboss, qui était aux prises avec le Canarticho, et marchait dans leur direction. La Ranger dut l'anticiper, car elle se retourna au moment où le type combat fondait sur elle, prêt à exécuter Balayage.

Elle esquiva son assaut et se jeta sur le côté en roulant dans la neige, avant de se redresser d'un bond. Sven tenta de lui barrer la route, l'encerclant avec son partenaire, mais la Ranger préparait déjà sa riposte. Son disque de capture fusa vers Machoc.

\- Attention ! s'écria Cassy.

C'était inutile, cependant, car l'humanoïde repoussa la toupie avec un Poing Karaté. La femme pressa l'un des boutons du Capstick pour la faire revenir vers elle, comme si l'accessoire était lié à l'appareil par un aimant.

\- Draco... murmura Cassy d'une voix suppliante. Draco, c'est moi, ta dresseuse. Il faut que tu me libères. Pense à Ébènelle, à tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, après que Sandra t'a capturé pour moi. Je t'en prie, arrête Ligotage.

Elle crut sentir l'étreinte se détendre quelque peu et poursuivit. Elle devait ramener Draco à la réalité, le libérer de cette espèce d'envoûtement que lui avait fait subir le Capstick. Elle continua donc à prononcer des paroles sincères, évoquant les souvenirs qu'elle partageait avec son dragon.

Enfin, il revint à lui, à l'instant même où la rixe entre Sven et la Ranger semblait prendre fin. Il avait réussi l'acculer à l'extrémité du plateau, où elle était prise au piège entre lui et le vide. Tandis que Cassy se mettait debout, elle entendit son ami ordonner :

\- Donnez-moi le Capstick.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Vous préférez mourir pour lui ?

\- Au moins, ce sera avec intégrité.

\- Et surtout pour rien. Donnez-moi ce Capstick.

Sven tendit la main, s'impatientant. Cassy, qui les rejoignait aussi vite que le lui permettait l'épaisse pellicule de neige, vit le regard de la Ranger passer du jeune homme à son appareil. Elle esquissa un geste et, alors que l'adolescente croyait à sa reddition, le jeta du haut de la falaise.

\- Allez donc le chercher, s'il vous intéresse tant que ça.

\- Corboss ! appela Sven.

L'oiseau noir, toujours aux prises avec le Canarticho, se détourna de son adversaire pour plonger en piqué vers la route 217. L'autre volatile l'aurait poursuivi si Draco, de nouveau prompt à épauler Cassy, n'avait pas reçu de sa part l'ordre de l'intercepter avec Ouragan.

Léger comme il l'était, le Canarticho se fit malmener par la bourrasque qui le projeta dans tous les sens. Une main sur la hanche, l'autre posée sur l'épaule de son Machoc, Sven observait la Ranger avec condescendance.

\- Tous ces efforts pour rien, susurra-t-il avec un sourire cynique. N'est-ce pas rageant ?

\- Ce qui est rageant, c'est d'avoir échoué.

\- C'est vrai. Vous vous seriez épargné bien des peines en me remettant le Capstick tout de suite, mais vous avez voulu résister. Je ne vous en blâme pas, c'est un acte courageux, mais aussi stupide. Vous étiez seule contre nous, vous n'aviez pas l'ombre d'une chance.

\- Ça en valait la peine, siffla la Ranger.

\- Non, ça l'aurait value si vous aviez gagné, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il est toujours temps pour une dernière leçon, madame : la bravoure ne vaut rien si elle ne s'accompagne pas de l'intelligence.

Corboss surgit du canyon, le Capstick entre ses serres. Ce n'était cependant pas lui que Cassy contemplait, mais l'expression malsaine, presque sadique, qui ornait le visage de Sven.

\- Non... souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle voulut réagir, s'élancer vers lui, mais elle était comme paralysée par le choc de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à esquisser un geste, la voix de son ami résonna, tranchante comme un couperet :

\- Poing Karaté.


	90. Chapitre 90 : Beyond my control

\- Viens, ordonna Sven. On rentre.

Ses mots parvinrent aux oreilles de Cassy, mais ce fut à peine si elle les entendit. Elle était incapable de détacher son regard de l'endroit où Machoc avait projeté la Ranger dans le vide. Son esprit était partagé entre la tentation morbide de s'approcher et la volonté de fuir, de s'éloigner de Sven et du meurtre qu'il venait de commettre.

Il esquissa un geste pour saisir son poignet et l'entraîner vers son Corboss, mais Cassy eut un mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la touche avec ses mains couvertes du sang d'une innocente. L'espace d'un instant, elle envisagea même sérieusement de rester là plutôt que de repartir avec lui pour Vestigion.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?

\- Nous avions ce que nous étions venus chercher, nous lui avions pris son Capstick ! Était-il nécessaire de lui prendre aussi la vie ?

\- Il n'est jamais inutile d'effacer des témoins gênants. Vivante, elle aurait fait un rapport à la FSR et ils auraient probablement mené une enquête, or les Rangers sont autrement plus compétents que les imbéciles qui nous servent de police.

Cassy ne releva pas. Ce qui venait de se passer était précisément ce qu'elle avait redouté lorsque Sven lui avait proposé de l'accompagner en mission. Elle avait commencé à voir son vrai visage à Unionpolis, après ce qu'il avait infligé à Amelle, mais la haine et la défiance qui lui inspirait son frère l'avaient aveuglée. Pour fuir Éric, elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans la gueule d'un autre Grahyèna.

\- Cassy ? insista Sven.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol enneigé, elle les releva pour découvrir qu'il avait déjà enfourché son Corboss et qu'il n'attendait plus qu'elle pour décoller. Son visage affichait la même expression qu'à l'accoutumée, dépourvu de toute trace de culpabilité, preuve que le crime dont il était à l'origine le laissait indifférent.

Cassy n'était pas comme lui. Elle se sentait mal et devait lutter pour ne pas vomir. D'une certaine manière, elle était complice de ce meurtre, d'autant qu'à cause de la peur qui l'avait paralysée, elle n'avait rien tenté pour arrêter Sven. Si elle l'avait fait, qui sait ? Cette malheureuse s'en serait peut-être sortie.

Prenant sur elle, elle fit un pas vers l'oiseau noir et s'installa dans le dos du fils d'Hélio. Si elle l'avait tenu enlacé pendant tout le trajet de l'aller, elle réduisit au maximum son contact avec lui pour le retour, se contentent de placer ses mains de part et d'autre de son torse et de se cramponner au tissu de son pull.

Sven... Éric... Était-ce la Team Galaxie qui les rendait ainsi ? Qui faisait d'eux des êtres froids, sans cœur, des tueurs sans pitié ? À quoi devait-elle s'attendre d'autre de la part d'une organisation qui avait orchestré l'assassinat de ses parents ?

Le temps qu'il fallut pour regagner Vestigion parut à Cassy à la fois trop court et trop long. Ce sentiment paradoxal était dû au fait qu'elle avait hâte de prendre ses distances avec Sven, mais qu'elle n'était pas pour autant pressée de se confronter à son frère pour lui remettre le Capstick.

Lorsque le quartier général de la Team Galaxie fut en vue, Corboss amorça sa descente en déployant ses larges ailes et en se laissant planer sur des courants aériens qui le guidèrent en douceur jusqu'au bitume. Dès que ses serres frôlèrent le sol, Cassy sauta à terre.

\- Ce fut une mission très agréable, déclara Sven. J'espère que tu te joindras de nouveau à moi, à l'avenir.

\- N'y compte pas ! Je ne veux pas... Je ne suis pas comme vous. Jusqu'à présent, je me suis efforcée de fermer les yeux sur tout ce que je décelais de mauvais en toi, mais je ne peux pas continuer. Pas après ce dont j'ai été témoin aujourd'hui.

\- Cassy ! appela-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà d'un bon pas vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Dis-moi... Qu'aurais-tu fait si la mort de cette Ranger avait été le prix à payer pour ce Capstick dont tu as tant besoin ?

\- Elle ne l'était pas, rétorqua l'adolescente.

\- En admettant. Tu l'aurais quand même voulu ou tu aurais renoncé ?

Cassy garda le silence. Ce que Sven lui demandait, c'était jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour connaître la vérité, pour percer le mystère des glyphes et s'affranchir enfin de la Team Galaxie.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas tuée, finit-elle par répondre.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait, en me demandant de t'aider à obtenir ce que tu désirais. Avec tout ce qu'Éric a dû te dire sur mon compte et ce que tu as vu à Unionpolis, tu savais que j'en étais capable, n'est-ce pas ? Que ça avait de fortes chances de se produire ? Et tu t'es quand même adressée à moi.

Cassy regretta de s'être retournée pour jeter un regard vers l'arrière, car elle aperçut le sourire de Sven, qui ne fit qu'intensifier sa colère. Elle refusait d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. Si elle avait fait appel à lui, c'était parce qu'il réussissait chacune de ses missions ou presque, et si ses succès étaient aussi nombreux, c'était parce qu'il ne reculait devant rien pour les atteindre.

Le Capstick à la main, Cassy s'engouffra dans le quartier général et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui conduisaient dans les étages. Plus vite elle aurait remis l'objet à son frère et plus vite elle pourrait retrouver sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, sans quoi elle sentait que sa tête allait exploser.

Alors qu'elle traversait le secteur où se trouvait le laboratoire de son frère, elle croisa une jeune femme qui attira son attention. Non seulement Cassy était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue, mais de surcroît, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire de la Team Galaxie, une contrainte dont seule l'adolescente s'était vue exempter grâce à l'intervention de Sven.

L'inconnue mesurait approximativement la même taille qu'elle, mais elle était plus âgée, dans les vingt-cinq ans, voire davantage. Elle portait un long manteau noir par-dessus une combinaison moulante rouge et une étrange paire de lunettes avait été remontée sur son crâne, plaquant ses cheveux gris coupés relativement courts.

De ses yeux argentés, elle jeta à Cassy un regard en coin dédaigneux, alors que celle-ci a dévisageait. La jeune fille arqua les sourcils, mais décida de l'ignorer tout en poursuivant son chemin jusqu'au laboratoire d'Éric.

Elle s'attendait à découvrir son aîné seul à l'intérieur, comme bien souvent, mais elle se trompait. Il était en compagnie de Jupiter, avec qui il entretenait une conversation animée. Lorsque Cassy fit irruption, leur discussion s'interrompit et ils se tournèrent vers elle. Le Commandant fut la première à prendre la parole, avec un sourire narquois :

\- Tiens, Katharina... Nous parlions justement de toi.

Cette révélation agaça l'intéressée. Bien que Jupiter soit une amie très proche de son frère, Cassy ne l'appréciait pas, ce qui était réciproque. À cause de ses liens avec Sven, elle était très mal perçue par les hauts-gradés de la Team Galaxie avec lesquels il avait le plus de mal à s'entendre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

Cassy écarta un pan de sa cape et sortit le Capstick qu'elle avait rangé dans sa poche pour le poser sèchement sur la table de travail d'Éric, qui le fit aussitôt tournoyer entre ses doigts, pressé de l'examiner. Il ne prononça pas un mot, pas même un remerciement, mais sa sœur s'en moquait. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était qu'il réussisse à faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

\- J est ici. Tu l'as peut-être croisée en chemin, elle est sortie juste avant que tu arrives.

\- Une femme avec des cheveux gris, habillée en rouge et noir ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Jessica Varowski, plus connue sous le nom de Chasseuse J, indiqua Éric sans lever les yeux du Capstick.

\- Elle capture des pokémon de toute sorte, le plus souvent des spécimens rares, en échange d'un contrat. Ses tarifs ne sont pas donnés, mais il paraît qu'elle est la meilleure de la profession.

\- Quel est le rapport avec moi ? interrogea Cassy.

\- Eh bien... Pour commencer, vous avez un point commun, celui avec qui tu passes tes nuits.

L'adolescente adressa un regard blasé à Éric. Sans doute espérait-il la blesser en évoquant le fait que cette J avait également une liaison avec Sven, mais cela la laissait indifférente. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle se doutait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Après tout, elle-même était amoureuse de Sylvain. Il aurait par conséquent été malvenu de sa part de se montrer jalouse.

\- Et ? insista Cassy. À part ça ?

\- C'est toujours à elle qu'Hélio fait appel lorsqu'il pense être sur le point de trouver les Cré's, révéla Jupiter. Il lui a demandé de préparer une expédition pour récupérer Créfollet.

\- Au début, je n'étais pas très emballé par cette perspective, renchérit Éric. Nous sommes loin d'avoir rassemblé les glyphes, nous ne contrôlons pas encore leurs pouvoirs, et tout ce qui touche à la Chaîne Rouge et au système de soumission des légendaires est loin d'être au point, mais apparemment, l'équipe scientifique en charge de ces tâches va justement utiliser ce Cré's comme cobaye pour effectuer des avancées.

En temps normal, Cassy se serait offusquée à l'idée que l'on puisse infliger un tel traitement à un pokémon, qu'il soit mythique ou non, mais c'était à peine si elle avait écouté ce qu'avait dit Éric. Son cerveau s'était presque déconnecté après l'information communiquée par Jupiter.

Cassy n'avait pas oublié sa conversation avec Lilith, le jour où elle l'avait incitée à lui révéler l'emplacement des Cré's, et encore moins sa mise en garde, à savoir qu'Arceus n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à tous ceux qui s'approcheraient un peu trop près des trois pokémon formant la clé du Monde Inversé.

Ce jour-là, elle avait endormi sa conscience, se cachant derrière l'idée que, avec ou sans elle, la Team Galaxie finirait de toute manière par trouver les Cré's et s'exposer aux mêmes dangers, qu'elle ne faisait que précipiter. À présent, c'était différent. Elle éprouvait un réel malaise, accentué par les paroles prononcées un peu plus tôt par Sven.

Cassy avait affirmé qu'à sa place, elle aurait épargné la Ranger, pourtant elle menait indirectement des sbires Galaxie, et peut-être la Chasseuse J elle-même, vers une mort certaine. Peut-être que si elle parlait, si elle mettait Hélio en garde à propos des dangers qu'encourrait son équipe une fois sur place, ils pourraient mieux se préparer.

Si elle le faisait, toutefois, le leader de l'organisation voudrait non seulement savoir d'où elle tenait de telles connaissances, mais surtout pourquoi elle s'était gardée de les partager avec lui avant.

Les mains de Cassy se crispèrent l'une dans l'autre, tandis qu'elle prenait conscience avec effroi de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Même si elle s'entretenait avec Hélio, elle ne ferait que mettre sa vie en danger. Sa manipulation éclaterait au grand jour et elle subirait probablement le même sort que ses parents, tout cela pour rien.

Elle connaissait désormais assez bien le père de Sven pour supposer qu'il ne renoncerait pas à son ambition, quoi qu'elle dise pour tenter de l'en convaincre. Maintenant qu'il savait où trouver les Cré's, il tenterait l'impossible afin de s'emparer d'eux, dusse-t-il pour cela sacrifier des dizaines de vies humaines. Il ne reculerait devant rien pour atteindre son objectif.

Cassy se permettait de les juger, qu'il s'agisse d'Hélio, de Sven ou d'Éric, mais au final, elle était exactement comme eux. Si elle n'avait pas encore de sang sur les mains, cela ne saurait tarder. Quoi qu'il se passe au lac Vérité, elle en serait la principale responsable. Elle ne valait pas mieux que ceux qu'elle blâmait, et cette sombre réalité lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Kathy ? s'enquit Éric avec un sourire cynique. Tu es toute pâle. Est-ce parce que tu as pris goût aux missions de Sven alors qu'il va mener la suivante avec cette chère J ?

\- Sven... va l'accompagner ?

\- Naturellement. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils trouvaient toujours le temps de s'accorder un ou deux moments de... distraction, même lorsqu'ils ont un travail à accomplir.

\- Et Sylvain ? demanda brusquement Cassy en ignorant les paroles venimeuses de son frère. Est-ce qu'il y sera, lui aussi ?

\- Sylvain ? Non, pourquoi ? Il n'a pas les compétences nécessaires pour prendre part à une opération de terrain, encore moins de cette envergure. Il...

Éric ne termina pas sa phrase, car Cassy avait déjà tourné les talons. Elle entendit les ricanements de Jupiter l'escorter jusqu'à la porte, le Commandant évoquant la jalousie que lui inspiraient les amours de Sven. Elle se trompait, cependant. Cassy se moquait bien des lits que partageait le fils d'Hélio. En revanche, et ce malgré les évènements de la route 217, elle tenait encore assez à lui pour ne pas lui souhaiter du mal.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle fit irruption telle une tornade dans la chambre de Sven sitôt qu'il lui eut ouvert. Il était torse nu, et à voir la serviette posée sur son lit, il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche. Il la regarda sans comprendre, tandis que Cassy précisait :

\- La mission qui consiste à trouver Créfollet. Je ne veux pas que tu y prennes part.

\- Et depuis quand te crois-tu permis de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, chérie ?

Sven avait prononcé le dernier mot avec une ironie appuyée, mais Cassy n'en tint pas compte. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le convainque de rester, mais il était si rebelle et si entêté qu'elle craignait de parler dans le vide. Le temps pour elle de chercher des arguments pertinents, il la devança :

\- Parce que tu m'as vu pousser cette femme dans le vide, tu as l'intention de m'empêcher de contribuer aux plans de mon père ? Tu sais quoi, Cassy ? Je crois qu'en réalité, tu es jalouse. Tu as du potentiel, mais tu es incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Ce Capstick, tu aurais très bien pu le récupérer par toi-même, mais si tu ne manques pas d'ambition, c'est le cran qui te fait défaut.

Sven ne la lâcha pas des yeux pendant tout son discours, la fixant sans ciller. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il finit par empoigner sa serviette et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Cassy bougea au moment où il s'apprêtait à disparaître à l'intérieur. Elle retint la porte pour qu'il ne puisse pas la fermer.

\- Je suis jalouse, c'est vrai, lâcha-t-elle, mais pas de toi. Éric m'a tout raconté à propos de J.

La main de Sven libéra la poignée qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à Cassy. Plusieurs expressions différentes traversèrent son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en conserve qu'une : le sarcasme.

\- Alors c'est ça, le problème ? Tu joues les moralisatrices quand tu me suis en mission, tu condamnes ma façon d'agir, et en dépit de ça, tu veux me dissuader de faire équipe avec une personne qui n'a jamais rien eu à redire de mes méthodes ?

\- Je...

\- Si ça te pose problème que je travaille avec J, il y a une solution très simple : tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Ou, à défaut, accepter que je ne sois pas un Caninos docile dans le genre de ton cousin. Quand on veut quelque chose, Cassy, il faut l'assumer et être prêt à tout pour l'obtenir, or d'après ce que j'en ai vu aujourd'hui, tu n'en es pas capable.

Sur ces mots, Sven la repoussa hors du chambranle et fit brutalement claquer la porte derrière lui, laissant l'adolescente seule face aux conséquences de ses propres actes.


	91. Chapitre 91 : Alien

Cassy ne put fermer l'œil au cours des nuits qui suivirent. Elle était rongée par la crainte et par le remords. Elle osait croire que cela la rendait tout de même meilleure que son frère ou que Sven, à qui la culpabilité semblait étrangère, mais cela n'effaçait en rien ce qu'elle avait fait.

C'était à peine si elle arrivait encore à soutenir le regard du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain. C'était pour Lilith que Cassy avait agi ainsi, et la Première serait sûrement satisfaite, pour ne pas dire fière, si elle la voyait en cet instant, en train de prendre conscience des ténèbres qui avaient envahi son cœur.

L'adolescente avait hâte d'en terminer avec cette histoire. Hâte de savoir ce que dissimulaient vraiment les glyphes. Hâte que Lilith sorte du Monde Inversé. Hâte que tout cela soit derrière elle.

Autrefois, Cassy aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver son frère, être de nouveau à ses côtés, mais maintenant, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à en finir au plus vite avec la Team Galaxie. Sans l'avoir prémédité, elle marchait exactement dans les pas de ses parents, puisqu'elle comptait, dans un futur proche, tourner le dos à l'organisation.

Elle espérait simplement que, contrairement à eux, elle n'aurait pas à se cacher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Une fois la Team Galaxie dans ce nouvel univers qu'ils escomptaient créer, quelles raisons auraient-ils de se préoccuper encore de ce qui se passait dans ce monde-ci ? Et même si elle décidait de parler, que risqueraient-ils, en sécurité dans une autre dimension ?

Après plusieurs jours de préparation, la Chasseuse J, Sven, les Commandants Mars et Saturne et de nombreux autres sbires partirent en quête de Créfollet. Cassy n'avait pu se résoudre à les accompagner, bien qu'on lui ait proposé, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit lâche.

Sa loyauté n'allait pas à l'organisation d'Hélio, cependant, mais à ses amis. Si elle mourrait avec les autres au lac Vérité, elle aurait certes payé ses manipulations de son sang, mais qu'adviendrait-il de Tina, Léa et même d'Esméralda ? Sven leur avait fait gagner un précieux répit, sans le savoir, en sabotant le détecteur d'Éric, mais tôt ou tard, la Team Galaxie finirait par les trouver, et c'était bien la dernière chose que Cassy souhaitait.

Elle voulait les préserver de cela. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle-même était devenue, et surtout de ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle résidait à Vestigion. Il était absolument exclu que Léa et Tina connaissent le même sort en rejoignant une organisation qui incitait, consciemment ou inconsciemment, à commettre les pires bassesses pour parvenir à ses fins.

Contre toute attente, la mission menée par J fut un véritable succès. Cinq sbires périrent lors de la capture de Créfollet, mais il n'y eut pas d'autres victimes à déplorer. Si Cassy fut soulagée en l'apprenant de la bouche du Commandant Jupiter, cela ne suffit pas à la rasséréner complètement, ni à effacer ce qu'elle avait prémédité en sachant pertinemment ce qui risquait d'arriver, bien que cela ne se soit finalement pas produit.

Elle en était la première surprise, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi l'opération avait-elle été aussi simple, en dépit de ce qu'elle appréhendait ? Qu'en était-il de la mise en garde de Lilith ? Pouvait-elle s'être fourvoyée à ce point sur les intentions belliqueuses d'Arceus ? Ou était-ce encore une ruse de sa part, destinée à évaluer le côté sombre de Cassy ? Peut-être avait-elle amplifié la menace dans l'unique but de savoir si elle serait prête à exposer des vies humaines au danger.

Cassy ne savait plus que penser. Lilith l'avait incitée à suivre une mauvaise voie, mais elle ne l'avait à aucun moment forcée à l'arpenter. Elle ne pouvait se chercher des excuses, se dissimuler derrière n'importe quel simulacre de justification. L'adolescente était seule maîtresse de ses actes, qu'ils soient bons ou malveillants.

Au sous-sol du quartier général, une salle entière avait été aménagée de manière à accueillir le premier Cré's, et accessoirement les deux autres lorsque la Team Galaxie les aurait également capturés.

Cassy était présente lorsque le rideau en fer d'une large ouverture, menant au parking souterrain, se leva pour permettre à un camion de pénétrer dans la pièce. L'engin n'était pas piloté par J, mais par l'un de ses lieutenants. Elle arriva juste après, à pied, en compagnie de Sven et des Commandants.

Trois énormes tubes s'alignaient le long d'une paroi renforcée avec du métal. Ces cylindres avaient été fabriqués dans un matériau spécial, destiné à emprisonner les Cré's et à contrer leur faculté de téléportation. L'appareil auxquels ils seraient reliés était quant à lui chargé de les conserver en état de relative faiblesse, de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas, ou peu, utiliser leurs puissantes capacités psychiques.

Cassy regarda les scientifiques s'affairer pour placer Créfollet dans l'un des tubes. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un pokémon légendaire, eux qu'elle n'avait pendant si longtemps connu qu'à travers les différents versets de la Pokible.

L'être de l'émotion n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle avait déjà vu quelques gravures à son effigie, dans les pages des livres qu'elle avait étudiés, mais cela n'avait rien de comparable avec la réalité.

Créfollet était plutôt petit, son corps mesurant moins d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et s'achevant par une double queue. Tout comme chacune de ses extrémités, son front était orné d'une pierre précieuse rouge, peut-être un rubis, qui luisait en dépit de la luminosité artificielle. Son corps était bleu gris et sa tête, dont les excroissances n'étaient pas sans évoquer des dreadlocks, était rose.

Au lendemain de l'arrivée du Cré's à Vestigion, Cassy reçut une visite inattendue. Elle qui ne sortait presque plus de sa chambre depuis qu'elle était en froid aussi bien avec Sven qu'avec Éric, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on vienne la déranger.

Son visage aux traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et assombri par son humeur maussade s'illumina malgré elle lorsqu'elle découvrit Sylvain sur le seuil de ses appartements. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se jeta à son cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, étreinte que son cousin s'empressa de lui rendre.

Cassy était heureuse de le voir. Il était comme une bouffée d'air frais et de calme au milieu de la tumultueuse tempête qui agitait son esprit. Sylvain était la seule personne qu'elle considérait comme vraiment saine au sein de la Team Galaxie, et si son amour pour lui l'avait d'abord encouragée à garder ses distances, elle était à présent soulagée de jouir de sa compagnie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore relâché. J'ignorais que tu devais venir.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, mais quand j'ai appris que J était revenue avec Créfollet, je me suis dit que j'allais passer. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça un peu morbide, mais... J'ai ressenti le besoin de le voir. De voir l'un de ces pokémon en quête desquels mes parents ont trouvé la mort.

Cassy comprenait parfaitement. Et puis, étant donné qu'elle-même travaillait pour les assassins de ses parents et qu'elle déteignait dangereusement sur eux, elle était mal placée pour juger ce qui était morbide ou non. Elle libéra Sylvain de ses bras et recula d'un pas, les joues rosies par les retrouvailles.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà rendu au sous-sol ? s'enquit-elle. Ou est-ce que tu préfères que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, c'est déjà fait. Et puis, je voulais être seul pour ça. Je pensais... Je m'attendais à éprouver quelque chose : de la colère, de la rancune, du chagrin... Mais finalement, rien.

Cassy ne releva pas. Son oncle et sa tante étaient morts en cherchant les Cré's, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas directement liés à leur décès, pas comme la Team Galaxie avait été impliquée dans la disparition de ses propres parents. Sylvain n'avait donc aucune raison d'en vouloir à Créfollet.

\- Il y a une autre raison à ma visite, annonça-t-il après une minute de silence. Je t'ai apporté ce que je t'avais promis.

La mélancolie de Sylvain s'estompa grâce au sourire énigmatique qui étira ses lèvres. Il enfonça ses mains dans la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière et en sortit quatre pokéball, qu'il tendit à Cassy.

Avec les évènements récents, la jeune fille avait presque oublié qu'il travaillait à la constitution de son équipe. Du bout des doigts, presque timidement, elle effleura les sphères qu'il lui présentait, sans s'en saisir.

\- Et si nous descendions dans l'une des arènes d'entraînement ? proposa Sylvain. Tu pourras voir ce qu'elles contiennent.

\- D'accord. Commence à y aller, je te rejoins, le temps de prendre les pokéball de Draco et Draby.

Elles étaient toutes les deux rangées dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Cassy les fixa à sa ceinture, puis quitta sa chambre pour gagner le sous-sol où étaient situées les salles destinées à l'exercice du combat pokémon. La première étant occupée, elle trouva son cousin dans la seconde.

Cassy libéra ses deux dragons. Draco étira son corps, comme il aimait le faire quand il sortait de sa prison métallique, et Draby quémanda une caresse affectueuse à sa dresseuse. Il était doux et gentil, pas tout à fait le genre de caractère que l'on associait à son type de manière générale.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire la connaissance de vos nouveaux partenaires, déclara-t-elle. Tâchez de bien vous entendre, car vous aurez sûrement à travailler en équipe, à l'avenir.

Draby poussa un petit cri enthousiaste, tandis que Draco se contentait d'accorder à Cassy toute son attention, ses yeux rivés sur elle. Il suivit le mouvement de son bras lorsqu'elle saisit la première ball que Sylvain lui remit. Elle pressa le bouton central qui enclencha le mécanisme d'agrandissement, puis la jeta devant elle.

La créature qui se matérialisa était un Carmache. L'adolescente sourit en songeant à son évolution, le féroce Carchacrock de Cynthia. Elle libéra ensuite un Altaria, une beauté gracieuse avec des ailes pareilles à du coton, et un immense Dracolosse à la carrure impressionnante.

\- Alors que j'ai déjà un Draco ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à l'élève de Sandra que je vais apprendre que l'évolution des dragons nécessite parfois des années. Qui plus est̀, les Draco n'évoluent pas tous. Certains ayant conscience que leur stade final les rendrait plus vulnérables face à d'autres types, en particulier la glace, ils préfèrent rester sous cette forme.

Cassy acquiesça, tout en se munissant de la dernière pokéball. Elle était curieuse de voir quelle espèce était enfermée à l'intérieur. Sylvain s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Dans un éclair rouge, le pokémon se matérialisa.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que... bafouilla-t-elle.

La chose qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait à rien de connu, sauf peut-être vaguement à un Aquali. Elle mesurait environ un mètre et était dotée de musculeuses pattes griffues. Son corps, recouvert d'écailles d'un bleu-violacé, se terminait par une longue queue hérissée de pique. Deux oreilles pointues saillaient de sa crinière orangée, qui descendait jusqu'à son museau aplati.

\- Il s'appelle Dracoli, indiqua Sylvain. C'est une sorte d'évolition.

\- Une sorte ? Depuis quand les Évoli peuvent-ils prendre le type dragon ?

\- Ça remonte à l'époque où Éric travaillait encore sur les Gijinkas. Avant d'envisager de créer des hybrides mi-pokémon mi-humain, il a pratiqué diverses expériences inter-espèces, et Dracoli a été la première créature de ce genre à voir le jour.

Loin d'être admirative, Cassy prit sur elle pour ne pas grimacer. Cette évolition n'avait rien de naturel, c'était le résultat d'une série de tests. Son cœur se serra à la pensée des Évoli que Sven avait volés à Amelle et à Créfollet, qu'elle avait elle-même livré en pâture à la Team Galaxie... Qui savait quels actes ignobles ils infligeaient à leurs cobayes ?

\- En parlant d'Éric... murmura Sylvain, qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa soudaine pâleur. J'ai cru comprendre que la situation était quelque peu... Comment dire... Houleuse, entre vous ?

\- C'est un euphémisme. Il a tenté de m'étrangler.

\- Il s'est laissé emporter par la colère. Tu sais à quel point il déteste Sven.

\- Sven n'a rien à voir, il n'est intervenu qu'après. Éric est tellement obsédé par son travail qu'il m'a accusée de vouloir prendre sa place. Comme si j'en avais quoi que ce soit à faire, alors que je n'entends rien à la science.

\- Ça ne paraît pas, mais ton frère subit beaucoup de pression, tu sais. Il est l'un des fers de lance de la Team Galaxie et le meilleur chercheur qu'Hélio ait à sa disposition. Il ne se contente pas de son propre travail, il n'est pas rare qu'il conseille les autres sur des dossiers qu'il n'est pourtant pas, ou plus, censé étudier.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'inciter à le pardonner, répliqua Cassy.

\- À le pardonner, non, mais à le comprendre, pourquoi pas ? N'as-tu jamais rien fait de mal, sous le coup de la colère ou de n'importe quoi, pour le regretter par la suite ?

La main de la jeune fille frémit sur la pokéball de Dracoli qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Même la présence pourtant réconfortante de Sylvain ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser assez pour qu'elle oublie les démons qui l'habitaient.

\- En ce moment, Éric essaye non seulement de mettre au point les gants de combat, mais il doit en plus réparer son détecteur de glyphes et il m'a appris aujourd'hui qu'il avait accepté de donner un coup de main pour le système de contrôle des pokémon légendaires. S'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour les Cré's, ça s'annonce plus compliqué pour les Dragons.

\- Les Dragons ? répéta Cassy.

\- Oui, leur puissance n'a rien de comparable à celle des Cré's et la technologie que nous déploierons aux Colonnes Lances devra être optimale si nous voulons les soumettre à notre volonté.

\- Ce n'était pas ma question. Les Dragons ? Au pluriel ?

\- Bien sûr. Giratina, Palkia et Dialga. En quoi est-ce que ça t'étonne ?

\- Quand Éric a évoqué avec moi la création d'un nouveau monde, il n'a mentionné que la nécessité d'une autre dimension, donc Giratina. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez aussi besoin des deux autres

\- Les dimensions de Giratina se distinguent de la nôtre par la distorsion. Tout y est déformé, car le temps et l'espace s'y présentent de manière différente. Pour aider l'espèce humaine à s'adapter, nous aurons besoin que notre nouvel univers soit aussi proche que possible du précédent, d'où l'importance d'un maintenir une constance temporelle et spatiale.

Cassy arqua les sourcils. Elle était quelque peu surprise de ne pas avoir entendu parler de cela avant, mais d'un autre côté, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. L'ambition de la Team Galaxie était telle qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi se seraient-ils contentés d'un seul Dragon s'ils pouvaient réduire les trois à l'état d'esclaves ?


	92. Chapitre 92 : What about us

Cassy posa un morceau de sucre au centre de sa paume et le tendit à Galopa, qui s'empressa de l'avaler. Elle passait chaque jour un peu plus de temps auprès de lui, ravivant sa nostalgie d'une époque révolue.

Elle se remémorait les routes qu'ils avaient parcourues ensemble, l'endroit qu'ils avaient traversés et dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence des années plus tôt, le jardin du professeur Chen, dans lequel il paissait en toute tranquillité...

Avec une bouffée de mélancolie, Cassy songea que sa vie était finalement beaucoup plus simple à cette époque, quand elle se posait encore toutes ces questions sans avoir aucune réponse. Il n'y avait que le bien et le mal : elle qui se battait pour sa survie et pour rendre justice à sa famille, et des inconnus qu'elle accusait de les avoir tués. Finalement, tout était beaucoup plus compliqué et nuancé que cela.

Par moments, elle se disait qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner dans la forêt, le jour où sa vie avait basculé. Comme elle avait eu peur, ce jour-là, à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse pas retrouver son chemin. Cette crainte lui semblait à présent bien dérisoire, comparée à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis lors.

\- Tu n'es plus un Ponyta, murmura-t-elle, et je ne suis plus une innocente petite fille. En fait, je crois que je ne sais même pas ce que je suis.

Galopa perçut le trouble de sa maîtresse et, pour la réconforter, lui donna un léger coup de tête. Cassy lui sourit, puis flatta son encolure et passa ses mains dans sa crinière enflammée. Elle ne se brûla pas. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils avaient peur ou qu'ils étaient énervés qu'il pouvait être dangereux de toucher des pokémon de cette espèce.

Un toussotement fit sursauter Cassy alors qu'elle partageait une étreinte avec Galopa. Elle se retourna et son visage, qui s'était détendu au contact du cheval de feu, changea radicalement d'expression. Éric venait de faire irruption dans la salle où le pokémon de sa sœur, ainsi que plusieurs autres, évoluaient en liberté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle aussi froidement que possible.

\- Tu as l'intention de t'entraîner avec ton équipe, aujourd'hui ?

Cassy hésita à répondre. Elle envisagea de lui dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires, qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais elle s'abstint. Éric ne lui avait pas posé cette question sans arrières pensées et elle tenait à savoir lesquelles.

\- Oui, comme tous les jours. Pourquoi ?

Depuis que Sylvain lui avait remis ses pokémon, Cassy travaillait dur pour apprendre à connaître leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, estimer leur potentiel et les former en vue de véritables combats. Galopa aurait lui aussi pu participer à ces séances, mais les affrontements n'avaient jamais été son fort.

\- Je voudrais que tu essayes ça, indiqua Éric.

Sa main disparut dans l'une des poches de sa blouse blanche pour en ressortir avec un amas de tissu épais, d'un bleu violacé. Cassy s'en saisit en veillant à ne pas toucher son frère par inadvertance, car elle ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact physique avec lui, et déplia une paire de gants.

\- Ils fonctionnent ? s'enquit-elle en tâchant de masquer la surprise que lui inspirait le fait que son frère les ait déjà mis au point.

\- Je l'ignore, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour les expérimenter.

\- C'est dangereux ?

\- Il y a des risques, admit Éric. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer, ni même si ça va marcher. Je suis un scientifique, mais je ne suis pas devin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les essayes pas toi-même, dans ce cas ? Tu préfères garder ta royale petite personne à l'abri de tout dégât éventuel ?

\- Je préfère surtout observer. Si je teste les gants, je n'aurais pas le recul nécessaire pour évaluer ce qui va ou ne va pas. Je les mettrai, mais en temps et en heure.

Cassy observa les gants qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ils paraissaient confortables, à première vue, et elle brûlait de les enfiler. Pas pour Éric, car rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de lui tourner le flanc, mais parce qu'elle-même avait hâte de savoir ce qui se produirait lorsqu'elle les mettrait.

\- D'accord, marmonna-t-elle. Allons-y.

Elle prit congé de Galopa avec une dernière caresse et Éric ouvrit la voie jusqu'aux salles d'entraînement, vides à cette heure-ci, car il était près de midi. Tous les sbires devaient être en train de se rendre au réfectoire, à moins qu'ils ne s'y trouvent déjà.

\- Enfile les gants et choisis l'un de tes pokémon, ordonna Éric.

Le tissu caressa la peau de Cassy jusque sous son coude, avant qu'elle empoigne la pokéball de Draco. De tous ses partenaires, il était le plus puissant et le plus expérimenté. Quoi qu'elle doive lui demander pour satisfaire les exigences de son frère, elle savait qu'il s'exécuterait.

\- Maintenant, demande-lui de lancer une attaque. Normalement, de l'énergie draconique devrait se répandre dans l'atmosphère, où mon système l'absorbera pour la rediriger vers ton glyphe.

Les mains de Cassy étaient moites. En plus d'être nerveuse, les gants lui tenaient chaud et la proximité d'Éric la dérangeait, après avoir refusé de le voir pendant des jours. Elle inspira, songeant que plus vite elle commencerait, plus vite elle aurait terminé.

\- Draco, utilise Ouragan !

Elle tendit ses paumes devant elle, comme son frère le lui suggéra, et vit le mécanisme scintiller d'une lumière bleuté. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, impressionnée, et en profita pour faire enchaîner son pokémon avec Draco-rage.

\- Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ? demanda Éric.

\- Pour le moment, rien.

\- Concentre-toi. Nous ignorons quels pouvoirs procurent les glyphes, mais imagine-toi en train de cracher un feu comme celui des dragons, de sentir une paire d'ailes de Dracolosse te pousser dans le dos. Essaye de ressentir la magie et de lui faire prendre une forme, n'importe laquelle. Ça incitera peut-être ton don à se dévoiler.

Cassy acquiesça. Elle ferma les yeux et tâcha de visualiser les capacités des dragons, de s'approprier leur force, leur puissance... Leur colère, aussi. Soudain, elle rouvrit les paupières pour fixer Éric. Elle avait l'impression que la fureur qu'il lui inspirait parcourait ses veines.

Elle éprouva un picotement dans l'avant-bras, à l'endroit où elle possédait son glyphe. Quand elle regardait son aîné, elle avait envie de le blesser autant qu'il la blessait, de lui faire regretter ce qu'il était devenu, et ce que la Team Galaxie l'avait incitée à devenir elle-même. Un être égoïste, assoiffé de vengeance et capable des pires bassesses.

Elle poussa un grand cri, s'attendant à voir une salve d'énergie déferler en direction d'Éric, mais le contraire se produisit. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Ses jambes peinaient à supporter son poids, de la sueur dégoulinait le long de son dos et elle chancela, les muscles cotonneux. Sa vision se troubla, tout comme son audition. Elle entendit son frère prononcer son nom, juste avant de s'écrouler par terre et de perdre connaissance.

Elle ne voyait plus rien. Tout était noir autour d'elle, et aussi brumeux que son esprit. Elle était affalée sur un sol qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir et battait faiblement des cils, en tentant de revenir à elle. Une main la saisit par l'épaule pour la secouer. Cassy sursauta, surprise.

La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut une cascade de cheveux roux, qui encadrait un visage diaphane. Deux yeux noisette la scrutaient attentivement et, l'espace d'une seconde, elle crut y déceler un éclat d'inquiétude. Elle se mit péniblement debout, tandis que Lilith l'y aidait en la soutenant par un bras.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais avec Éric en train d'expérimenter le système qu'il a mis au point pour contrôler les glyphes, et... Plus rien. Est-ce que je suis... morte ?

\- Pas encore, sourit Lilith. Tu ne serais pas là, sinon. D'ailleurs, tu tombes plutôt bien, car j'ai à te parler. Je guette l'opportunité de communiquer avec toi depuis des jours.

\- À quel sujet ? s'enquit Cassy.

Elle se sentait presque toujours aussi faible, même si elle commençait à recouvrer un peu d'énergie. Lilith déambulait autour d'elle de sa démarche gracieuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dissimulant ses seins nus.

\- J'ai appris que le premier Cré's avait été capturé, et ce avec une facilité déconcertante. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est justement la question que je me suis posée. Vous m'aviez mise en garde contre Arceus, mais à ma connaissance, la Team Galaxie n'a pas vu l'ombre d'un légendaire. Pourquoi, d'après vous ?

\- Si l'Alpha n'a rien tenté pour les arrêter, qu'il n'a même pas envoyé sur place l'un de ses caninos, c'est forcément qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Peut-être a-t-il l'intention de me laisser sortir pour en finir avec moi une fois pour toutes. Ce serait stupide de sa part, cependant. Kyogre et Groudon ne peuvent pas atteindre le sommet du Mont Couronnée, et en l'absence des deux autres Dragons, Arceus est le seul de taille à faire face à Giratina, or jamais il n'irait courir un tel risque.

\- Il n'en aura pas besoin. La Team Galaxie n'a pas l'intention de se contenter d'ouvrir le passage vers le Monde Inversé. Ils veulent aussi atteindre les dimensions du Temps et de l'Espace.

\- Quoi ?

Le cri de Lilith déchira le silence et Cassy tressauta. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vue ainsi, partagée entre la colère et l'effroi le plus total. Si l'épouse de Giratina avait peur, alors la situation était forcément grave.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas parlé de cela avant ? tonna-t-elle.

\- Parce que je l'ignorais. Mon frère n'avait évoqué que votre mari, pas ses frères. Je ne l'ai appris que récemment, de la bouche de mon cousin. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

\- Ça implique que Palkia et Dialga sont tout aussi déterminés à se débarrasser de Giratina que moi d'Arceus. Ils l'ont vaincu autrefois, et à deux contre un, ils n'auront aucun mal à recommencer.

\- La Team Galaxie travaille actuellement sur un procédé capable de soumettre des légendaires à leur volonté. Ils veulent l'utiliser sur les Cré's pour activer la Chaîne Rouge, et sur les Dragons pour les contraindre à créer une nouvelle dimension, identique à celle dans laquelle nous vivons. Tant que Palkia et Dialga seront sous l'emprise de l'organisation, ils...

\- Sous l'emprise de l'organisation ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut les réduire comme cela, à l'état de simples esclaves ? Votre système marchera peut-être sur les Cré's, mais les Dragons sont des divinités primaires, c'est-à-dire qu'ils comptent parmi les plus puissantes. Jamais ils ne se soumettront.

\- Je connais mon frère, il est capable de tout, même de l'impossible.

\- Et moi, je connais les légendaires. Tu n'as aucune idée des pouvoirs dont ils disposent, ni de ce dont ils sont capables. Si nous nous retrouvons aux Colonnes Lances avec eux, nous signerons notre arrêt de mort, Giratina et moi. Et même si les plans de cette Team Galaxie fonctionnent, les Dragons ne sont pas la seule menace. Quand ils ont été bannis par Arceus, leurs humains ont décidé de les suivre. Si Dialga et Palkia reviennent dans ce monde, Chronos et Kukulkan les imiteront.

Le visage de Cassy, déjà blême en raison de son malaise, avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Elle avait presque totalement occulté l'existence de ces dieux liés aux pokémon légendaires.

\- Je ne comprends pas... S'ils sont si puissants, pourquoi Arceus ne les a-t-il pas gardés auprès de lui ?

\- Parce que ses partisans ne sont pas aussi soudés qu'il le voudrait. Il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, Palkia et Dialga se sont livrés un combat presque à mort, dans le but de savoir qui mériterait de diriger la Confrérie originelle si Arceus et son humain Zeus venaient à périr de nos mains. Au cours de leur affrontement, ils ont rasé presque toute la ville de Célestia et en auraient fait de même avec le reste de Sinnoh s'ils n'avaient pas été arrêtés à temps. L'Alpha a dû se résoudre à les exiler et s'il ne les a pas rappelés avant, c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas, à cause d'un accord que j'ai autrefois passé avec les Cré's. À défaut de pouvoir me libérer sans avoir à subir les représailles d'Arceus, ils ne feront jamais rien pour me nuire, du moins de leur plein gré. C'est pourquoi c'est une occasion rêvée pour mes ennemis de laisser ton organisation mener son projet à bien.

L'horreur que Cassy éprouvait était désormais la même que celle qu'elle avait perçue sur les traits de Lilith. Pire encore qu'en envoyant la Team Galaxie capturer Créfollet, c'était à présent des innocents qu'elle exposait au danger, à la fureur mortelle des deux Dragons. Cette fois-ci, elle n'agissait certes pas en pleine connaissance de cause, puisqu'elle ignorait tout de la menace jusqu'ici, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins responsable.

\- Ils ne doivent pas revenir, décréta Lilith avec gravité. Sous aucun prétexte, et ce même si ça implique que je reste dans le Monde Inversé.

\- Je veux bien essayer de parler à la Team Galaxie, mais ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à les convaincre. Ils ne renonceront jamais à ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur but ultime.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera à toi de les arrêter. À n'importe quel prix.

Cassy se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aimait pas ces derniers mots, ceux-là même qu'elle avait mis en pratique pour parvenir à ses fins depuis qu'elle faisait partie de l'organisation. Si elle continuait à agir au mépris de la morale et de la bienséance, elle craignait de se perdre définitivement.

Comment pouvait-elle tergiverser, cependant, face à une menace telle que Lilith la décrivait ? La Première avait évoqué Célestia et le cœur de Cassy se serra à la pensée de Cynthia, ainsi que de sa grand-mère. Ne serait-ce que pour protéger les personnes à qui elle tenait, elle ne pouvait laisser ces deux entités destructrices qu'étaient Palkia et Dialga revenir dans ce monde.

\- Je le ferai, promit-elle. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.


	93. Chapitre 93 : Main dans la main

Cassy se redressa, hors d'haleine. Elle jeta des regards paniqués autour d'elle, s'attendant presque à voir le monde à feu et à sang après sa conversation avec Lilith. Tout était calme, cependant. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui aurait difficilement pu être plus silencieuse.

Autour d'elle, tout était blanc, qu'il s'agisse des murs, du sol ou du mobilier. Deux rangées de lits se faisaient face, et trois étaient occupés, en plus du sien, par des sbires de la Team Galaxie. Une odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'air, permettant à Cassy de comprendre où elle était. Après son malaise, on l'avait conduite à l'infirmerie du quartier général.

\- Doucement, ordonna une voix autoritaire qu'elle connaissait bien. Tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant, tu ferais bien d'éviter les gestes brusques.

Une fois le choc du réveil passé, Cassy réalisa qu'elle avait très mal au crâne. Pendant qu'elle se tournait vers son frère, assis à son chevet sur un tabouret, celui-ci lui tendit un verre d'eau accompagné d'un cachet blanc, probablement pour la migraine. Elle l'avala sans hésiter, car elle savait qu'elle aurait vite besoin d'avoir les idées claires.

\- Les gants présentent un dysfonctionnement, indiqua Éric après avoir laissé s'écouler quelques minutes, pour permettre au médicament de commencer à faire effet. Au lieu d'absorber l'énergie draconique, c'est la tienne qu'ils ont aspiré. J'ai vérifié tous mes calculs, tous mes croquis, mais je ne m'explique toujours pas ce qui a pu ne pas fonctionner. Il va me falloir tout reprendre à zéro.

\- Je suis restée inconsciente longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus d'une journée.

Cassy prit une position plus confortable et, cette fois, son frère ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Sa tête l'élançait toujours, mais la douleur paraissait s'estomper à mesure sans doute que le paracétamol se diffusait dans son organisme.

\- Éric... murmura-t-elle. Il faut arrêter tout ça.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé ainsi, mais ce n'est rien d'insurmontable. Je vais trouver le problème et lorsque nous referons un essai, ça marchera.

\- Je ne te parle pas des gants, mais du projet de la Team Galaxie. Si...

Cassy s'interrompit. Comment dévoiler à Éric ce qu'elle avait appris sans évoquer Lilith ? Il était trop tard pour la mentionner, désormais, et elle n'y tenait de toute façon pas plus que cela. Avec l'obsession d'Hélio pour les Gijinkas, il valait mieux que son organisation ignore qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec leur reine.

\- Tu es fatiguée et bouleversée, Kathy, estima Éric. Tu ferais bien de te reposer, je repasserai te voir un peu plus tard dans la journée.

\- Non, attends ! Tu ne comprends pas, c'est très grave ! Quand j'ai perdu connaissance, je... J'ai eu une espèce de vision.

Le scientifique, qui avait esquissé un geste pour se mettre debout, se laissa aussitôt retomber sur son tabouret. Il dévisagea longuement Cassy, perplexe, comme s'il craignait que ses propos soient le fruit du choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête.

\- J'ai vu Palkia et Dialga, poursuivit-elle. Ils étaient de retour dans notre monde et ils semaient la destruction partout sur leur passage. Tout n'était plus que sang et désolation. Des villes dévastées, des paysages ravagés... Éric, vous ne pouvez pas les libérer !

\- Ne sois pas idiote, Kathy. Comment veux-tu que nous créions un nouvel univers sans l'aide du temps et de l'espace ? Nous en avons impérativement besoin.

\- Non, nous n'aurons plus besoin de rien si les Dragons balayent les Colonnes Lances et le reste de Sinnoh lorsque vous les libérerez.

\- L'équipe chargée de mettre au point le système de contrôle des pokémon avance à pas de géant. Bientôt, nous serons à même de soumettre les Cré's et...

\- Les Cré's, Éric, pas les Dragons ! Tu crois vraiment que vous pourriez retenir aussi aisément Palkia ou Dialga que Créfollet ? Non, évidemment, et il en va de même pour prendre le contrôle de leur esprit. Ils sont trop puissants, bien assez pour rayer toute la région de la carte, voire le reste du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? L'important, c'est qu'ils nous obéissent suffisamment longtemps pour bâtir notre nouvel univers. Une fois que nous l'aurons, ce qui pourra arriver à celui-ci sera le cadet de nos soucis.

\- Mais... bredouilla Cassy, horrifiée. Que fais-tu de tous les gens qui vivent ici ? Ces millions de personnes qui seront condamnés à une mort certaine si...

\- Ils le sont déjà, riposta Éric. Aurais-tu oublié quel est notre but ? Pourquoi voudrions-nous créer un monde meilleur si le nôtre était digne d'exister ? La criminalité augmente, la pollution s'accroît, les conflits et les meurtres sont de plus en plus nombreux... Un jour, l'humanité se détruira d'elle-même. Qu'est-ce que ça change si les Dragons s'en chargent avant ?

Cassy était bien trop désemparée pour songer à répondre. Elle battit des paupières, la bouche entrouverte, tandis que de la sueur perlait sur son front, trahissant son malaise. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais entendre ces mots, pourtant pire que cela, il avait fallu qu'ils sortent de la bouche d'Éric.

\- Kathy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle repoussa la couverture sous laquelle elle était assise et se mit debout. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, autant à cause de son immobilité prolongée que de son énergie qui ne s'était pas entièrement régénérée. Elle s'agrippa à la table de nuit pour ne pas tomber.

Pieds nus et vêtue d'une simple blouse de patiente, elle grelottait. Cela ne la dissuada cependant pas de contourner le lit et de se diriger vers la sortie, juste avant qu'Éric ne s'interpose.

\- Où est-ce que tu as l'intention d'aller comme ça ?

\- Parler à Hélio. Si tu refuses de m'écouter, lui le fera peut-être.

\- Je ne refuse pas, Kathy. J'ai entendu tout ce que tu avais à dire, et je t'ai répondu que c'était sans importance. L'avis d'Hélio ne sera pas différent du mien.

\- Va savoir. Tu pars du principe que votre technologie influencera suffisamment les Dragons pour les pousser à conférer temporalité et spatialité à votre nouvel univers, mais qu'en sera-t-il si ça ne fonctionne pas, comme je le redoute ? Le sort qui vous attend ne sera pas différent de celui de ces millions de personnes auxquelles vous n'accordez aucune importance.

\- Nous savons ce que nous faisons, répliqua Éric.

\- Et moi, je sais ce que j'ai vu.

\- Les gants t'ont vidée de ton énergie et tu t'es évanouie. Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'était bien une vision, et pas un simple cauchemar ? Combien de fois, à la ferme, es-tu venue dormir dans mon lit parce que tu en avais fait un et que tu avais bien trop peur pour te recoucher seule ?

\- Je n'étais qu'une enfant, à l'époque. Maintenant, c'est différent. J'ai cessé d'en être une le jour où j'ai découvert le salon plein de sang. Le jour où le cauchemar est devenu réalité.

\- Kathy, je t'en conjure, sois raisonnable. Tu...

\- Et toi, accepte que tu puisses te tromper, pour une fois. Tu n'es pas capable de mettre au point de simples gants de combat sans manquer de tuer ta sœur et tu voudrais que je fasse confiance à tes collègues moins doués pour les Dragons ? Il n'en est pas question !

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, j'ai peur que tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Éric empoigna Cassy par le bras, tout en appelant quelqu'un. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais lorsqu'elle parvint à se défaire de lui, un médecin fit irruption dans la salle. Il portait une blouse blanche, à l'instar des scientifiques, à laquelle s'ajoutaient des gants en latex et un masque pour protéger son visage des miasmes.

\- Ma sœur aurait bien besoin d'être calmée, informa Éric tandis que le docteur marchait à leur rencontre.

Cassy comprit ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui faire lorsqu'elle vit l'homme sortir une seringue de sa poche. Elle voulut se précipiter vers la porte qui l'aurait menée hors de l'infirmerie, mais elle était encore faible, et le médecin fut plus rapide. Il réussit à l'agripper assez longtemps pour lui enfoncer son aiguille dans l'épaule et lui administrer un puissant sédatif.

Tout se brouilla brutalement autour de Cassy. Elle avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient soudain devenus du plomb et elle s'affaissa. Elle tenta de se rattraper au montant du lit le plus proche, sans y arriver. C'était comme si elle ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Elle bascula sur le flanc pour se retrouver étendue sur le carrelage de l'infirmerie, tandis que la voix d'Éric lui arrivait, déformée.

\- C'est pour ton bien, Kathy, affirma-t-il. Tu n'as pas les idées claires, tu dois te reposer.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendit avant de perdre connaissance. Elle plongea dans un sommeil profond, que rien ne troubla. Elle en était soulagée, car elle n'aurait pas supporté que Lilith se manifeste pour devoir lui annoncer qu'elle avait échoué. Éric n'avait pas pris son avertissement au sérieux, et comme il l'avait souligné, Hélio n'en tiendrait probablement pas mieux compte.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, parce qu'il faisait nuit, au-dehors. Cassy mit un moment à s'habituer à la pénombre et, dès que ce fut le cas, prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule. Éric était encore là, au même endroit que lors de son premier réveil.

\- Est-ce que tu as retrouvé tes esprits ? demanda-t-il d'un ton volontairement dur.

L'adolescente marqua une hésitation. Ç'aurait plutôt été à elle de lui poser la question, mais Éric était trop imbu de sa personnalité et trop dévoué à la Team Galaxie pour admettre que leur plan pouvait comporter une faille.

\- Oui, mentit-elle. Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, j'ai... paniqué. Ce que j'ai vu après avoir utilisé les gants paraissait si réel que j'en frissonne encore.

\- Est-ce que tu es sincère ? Ou est-ce que tu dis ça juste pour tenter de m'en convaincre ?

\- Mes nerfs ont lâché. Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre, puisque je te rappelle que tu as récemment tenté de m'étrangler en m'accusant de torts que je n'avais pas commis. Il arrive parfois que la pression nous fasse perdre le contrôle, mais nous sommes frère et sœur, non ? Nous devrions nous faire confiance, au lieu de nous déchirer.

Éric ne releva pas immédiatement. Cassy tentait d'apercevoir son visage dans la pénombre, mais elle parvenait tout juste à en distinguer les contours. Elle ne pouvait savoir quelle expression il affichait. Finalement, son frère lui tapota la main. C'était le premier geste un tant soit peu affectueux qu'il faisait envers elle depuis leurs retrouvailles.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, Kathy. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu t'apprêtais à suivre le même chemin que nos parents, celui de la dissidence.

\- Non, je ne suis pas eux. Je suis moi.

Cassy s'était redressée sur un coude tout en s'exprimant. Elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'était pas ses parents. Elle ne fuirait pas comme une lâche pour aller se tapir dans une ferme au fin fond de Sinnoh alors qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qui se fomentait entre ces murs.

Sa conscience la taraudait toujours, comme en cet instant où elle dupait volontairement son frère, seul vestige de ce qui avait été autrefois sa famille, mais elle décida de ne plus en tenir compte. Durant son séjour au sein la Team Galaxie, Cassy avait finit par découvrir que le bien et le mal n'étaient pas deux notions si distinctes que cela. Parfois, il fallait en passer par l'un pour réussir à atteindre l'autre, et c'était précisément ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire.


	94. Chapitre 94 : Tell the world I'm here

Après avoir passé une nuit supplémentaire à l'infirmerie et avoir subi une série d'examens et de prises de sang pour s'assurer qu'elle ne conservait aucune séquelle des gants défectueux, Cassy fut autorisée à regagner ses appartements, dans lesquels elle n'escomptait pas s'attarder.

La première chose qu'elle fit en retrouvant sa chambre fut de troquer ses habits contre sa tenue de dracologue. Elle ne pourrait pas emporter ses affaires lorsqu'elle quitterait le quartier général, car déambuler dans les couloirs avec un sac plein de vêtements passerait difficilement inaperçu, aussi préférait-elle l'avoir sur elle. C'était un cadeau de Sandra et elle ne souhaitait pas la laisser aux mains de la Team Galaxie.

Elle plia ensuite soigneusement la cape de Sven pour la glisser dans sa besace, qui contenait les différents objets qu'elle prenait avec elle lorsqu'elle descendait s'exercer au sous-sol sur les terrains d'entraînement, puis se tourna vers sa table de chevet, dont le tiroir renfermait ses précieuses pokéballs.

Elle venait de se saisir de celle de Draco quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Plutôt que de la reposer, elle la clippa à un pan de son habit. Par mesure de sécurité, il était préférable pour elle d'avoir son plus fidèle coéquipier à portée de main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, non sans une pointe de surprise, en découvrant Sven sur le seuil.

\- Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas séparés très cordialement, la dernière fois où nous avons parlé, mais j'ai eu vent de ton malaise et je tenais à prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu dormais quand je suis passé à l'infirmerie, hier après-midi.

Cassy entrouvrit les lèvres, sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Elle aurait voulu lui répéter le même discours qu'à Éric, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse en convaincre son père, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle avait eu l'occasion de s'apercevoir, bien malgré elle, que son mépris pour la vie humaine surpassait celui de son frère. Sven non plus n'aurait sans doute ni scrupules ni remords à condamner des millions d'existence, ni à risquer la sienne dans le projet fou d'Hélio.

\- Le prototype de gants de combat d'Éric n'a pas fonctionné, finit-elle simplement par déclarer. J'ai été privée de mon énergie et j'ai passé ces deux derniers jours à dormir pour la récupérer.

Elle ne mentionna pas la forte dose de calmants qu'elle avait reçue et Sven n'y fit aucune allusion, probablement parce qu'il n'était pas au courant. Dans le cas contraire, il l'aurait sûrement interrogée à ce sujet.

\- J'imagine que tu étais sur le point de partir t'entraîner quand je suis arrivé. Tu es sûre d'être assez en forme pour ça ?

\- Oui.

Cassy n'était pas très loquace, ce que Sven devait mettre sur le compte de leur récente dispute, alors qu'en réalité, elle était trop focalisée sur son plan pour se concentrer sur la conversation.

\- Bon, eh bien... Amuse-toi bien, mais ménage-toi un peu quand même. À plus tard.

L'adolescente le remercia d'un signe de tête et Sven, plutôt que d'insister, tourna les talons. Cassy referma la porte électronique, le temps pour elle d'aller chercher son sac et ses pokéballs manquantes. Même si cela ressemblait à ses préparatifs habituels quand elle s'apprêtait à descendre aux arènes, elle ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un fasse irruption à l'improviste.

Sa besace en bandoulière et ses autres pokémon alignés aux côtés de Draco, elle quitta sa chambre sans un regard vers l'arrière. Contrairement à Ébènelle ou au Bourg-Palette, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie chez elle ici, et à présent, elle comprenait pourquoi. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour s'intégrer parmi ces gens-là.

La première étape de Cassy consistait à rejoindre Galopa. Il était absolument exclu qu'elle laisse son vieil ami aux mains de la Team Galaxie, et de surcroît, il aurait un rôle à jouer dans le bon déroulement de son plan.

Il trottina joyeusement autour d'elle en lui donnant des coups de tête affectueux lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent. Cassy déposa un baiser sur son doux et tiède chanfrein, puis murmura à son oreille :

\- J'ai besoin de toi, mon cher. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Le cheval de feu émit un hennissement qui sonnait comme un oui. Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'il aurait à faire, Cassy ouvrit la porte de son enclos, lui permettant ainsi de s'échapper. Il s'élança au galop, dans un tourbillon de crins incandescents, et s'éloigna dans les entrailles du sous-sol.

La jeune fille se mit à courir dans son sillage, soucieuse de ne pas le laisser prendre trop d'avance. L'effet de surprise ne durerait pas indéfiniment, or elle en aurait besoin pour agir comme elle l'entendait.

L'irruption de Galopa dans la salle où Créfollet était retenu prisonnier provoqua le chaos général que Cassy avait espéré. Tous les scientifiques présents commencèrent à s'agiter, ne pouvant permettre à un pokémon de déambuler en liberté au milieu de leurs précieuses recherches.

Une alarme stridente retentit, ce qui valut à Cassy de grimacer. Ces gens étant des cerveaux et non des dresseurs, elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'ils appellent du secours pour tenter de résoudre le problème.

\- Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en fendant la foule qui formait un arc de cercle autour de Galopa, non loin du tube en verre qui renfermait Créfollet. C'est mon pokémon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, je crois qu'il a eu peur de quelque chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout. Contentez-vous de reculer un peu, afin de ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

Tous obtempérèrent et Cassy fit sortir Draco de sa pokéball. Au lieu de l'envoyer à la rencontre de Galopa, cependant, elle lui désigna de mouvement de tête à peine perceptible la prison du Cré's. Le dragon glissa vers elle et, lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, sa dresseuse s'écria :

\- Dracocharge !

De toutes ses forces, son partenaire percuta le tube. Cassy s'attendait à voir le verre se briser et le liquide maintenant Créfollet en état de stase prolongée se répandre sur le sol, mais le cylindre se contenta de vibrer sous le choc, sans présenter la moindre éraflure. L'adolescente avait sous-estimé sa solidité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la voix de Jupiter lui parvint. Alertée par l'alarme, elle était aussitôt descendue au sous-sol, ce qui priva Cassy d'une nouvelle tentative. En présence de l'un des Commandants de la Team Galaxie, ses chances de libérer le Cré's étaient tombées à zéro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, toi ? aboya la jeune femme en posant les yeux sur elle.

Cassy secoua la tête pour recouvrer son sang-froid et porta deux doigts à ses lèvres, afin de siffler Galopa. Le temps pour elle de se hisser sur son dos, elle avait envoyé Draco forcer le rideau métallique qui séparait la salle du parking souterrain du quartier général, pour pouvoir s'enfuir par là.

Un grondement s'éleva après que son dragon eut enclenché l'ouverture électronique de l'issu, en pressant un bouton rouge d'un coup de queue. Jupiter fulminait, ordonnant qu'on empêche Cassy de s'échapper, mais personne ne réagit, hormis elle-même. Galopa dut faire un écart de côté, manquant de désarçonner sa cavalière à cru, pour éviter les Tranch'Air de son Nosféralto.

Cassy rappela Draco dans sa pokéball au moment où elle passa devant lui, puis ils s'élancèrent à travers le parking où étaient stationnés les différents véhicules de la Team Galaxie. Le Commandant les suivait de près, bien déterminée à ne pas les laisser s'enfuir.

\- Dirige-toi vers la forêt, intima Cassy. Là, nous aurons peut-être une chance de la semer.

Elle risqua un regard par-dessus son épaule. Jupiter était cramponnée au dos de son Nosféralto qui battait furieusement des ailes. La jeune fille distingua quelque chose de sombre, dans sa main, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un pistolet. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de les arrêter, mais de les abattre.

\- Plus vite, Galopa ! Plus vite !

Le quartier général de la Team Galaxie étant situé à la lisière de Vestigion, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'engager sous le couvert des arbres de la sombre et dense forêt qui s'étendait à l'ouest de la ville. Cela ne dissuada pas Jupiter de continuer la poursuite.

Son Nosféralto était rapide. Pas autant que le cheval de feu de Cassy, certes, mais contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas à souffrir du sol accidenté et des zones moussues sur lesquelles il était facile de glisser. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était se concentrer sur les arbres à éviter.

Une première balle siffla à quelques centimètres des oreilles de Cassy. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Malgré le stress, elle tentait de réfléchir. Devait-elle continuer sa cavalcade dans l'espoir d'échapper à sa poursuivante ou s'arrêter et la combattre ? Après tout, elle avait sous ses ordres une équipe de pokémon majoritairement entraînés par Sylvain.

Jupiter devait toutefois avoir une plus grande maîtrise du combat. Si Cassy s'était exercée dure à Ébènelle, et même ensuite, après avoir intégré l'organisation, elle n'avait en tout et pour tout livré que peu de matchs, et quasiment tous face à son cousin ou à des sbires de seconde zone. Si Jupiter était Commandant, ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien.

Un nouveau tir retentit. Cette fois, Galopa poussa un hennissement de douleur, tandis que sa croupe s'affaissait. Cassy, en se penchant, aperçut un flot de sang qui jaillissait de son postérieur gauche. L'équidé fut déséquilibré et s'écroula par terre, sur le flanc, envoyant dans sa chute sa maîtresse rouler un peu plus loin.

Le temps pour elle de se redresser, endolorie, Jupiter avait englouti la distance qui la séparait de ses cibles. Avec un sourire goguenard, elle braqua le canon de son arme en direction de Galopa, qui tentait vainement de se remettre debout, et l'acheva d'une balle dans le crâne, sans que le hurlement de Cassy ne change quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous allez me le payer ! s'égosilla-t-elle. Draco, à toi !

Elle ne raisonnait plus. Tout en elle n'était plus que colère, désespoir et envie de meurtre. Ce qu'elle désirait en invoquant son dragon était, plus que combattre, de le voir s'enrouler autour de la gorge de Jupiter et de l'étouffer jusqu'à vider complètement l'air de ses poumons.

\- C'est à ça que tu veux jouer ? ricana Jupiter. Très bien. Jouons.

Elle sauta à terre et se plaça aux côtés de son Nosféralto, tout en remettant son revolver à sa ceinture. Cassy eut du mal à détacher son regard de l'arme à feu, avec laquelle elle s'imaginait en main, prête à faire sauter la cervelle de son adversaire. Elle finit par secouer la tête, horrifiée par la violence et la cruauté de ses propres pensées.

\- Ouragan ! ordonna-t-elle.

Des bourrasques s'élevèrent en tourbillon autour du Nosféralto, qui les dissipa avec Cru-Aile avant de fondre sur Draco, la gueule grande ouverte, pour lui infliger un Crochet Venin. Ses crocs peinèrent à transpercer la cuirasse écailleuse du dragon, mais ils réussirent au moment où celui-ci repoussait son assaillant d'une Queue de Fer.

Le pokémon de Cassy fut empoisonné. Sa dresseuse lui ordonna d'économiser ses forces le temps que son talent Mue fasse effet et de tenir à distance son adversaire avec Draco-rage, une capacité qui demandait peu d'énergie pour être utilisée.

Cette stratégie fonctionna juste assez longtemps pour que Draco se rétablisse, après quoi il encaissa une Lame d'Air du Nosféralto de Jupiter. Celle-ci la toisait, certaine d'avoir l'avantage.

\- Déchiquette-le avec Morsure !

\- Ouragan encore une fois ! Et Hydroqueue !

La première attaque repoussa la chauve-souris vers l'arrière, tandis que la seconde détrempa ses ailes. Cassy décida de profiter de ce qu'il était mouillé pour intimer à Draco de le paralyser avec Cage-Éclair. Son adversaire, dont les mouvements devinrent considérablement limités, ne put esquiver la Dracocharge qui l'acheva.

\- Bien, bien, admit Jupiter qui ne paraissait pas inquiète pour autant. J'admets que tu débrouilles, mais voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir avec ça. Moufflair, en avant ! Brouillard !

Une fumée dense s'éleva autour des deux pokémon, empêchant Cassy de distinguer Draco. Elle tenta de lui donner ses instructions à l'aveuglette, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il percuta ses jambes, inconscient à la suite de l'attaque Tranche-Nuit qui l'avait pris par surprise.

Elle s'empressa de le rappeler dans sa pokéball et de libérer Altaria à sa place, afin qu'il poursuive le combat. Ses ailes cotonneuses réalisèrent une série de battements puissants qui dissipèrent un peu l'épaisse brume noire, ce qui rendit de nouveau visibles leurs ennemis.

\- Dracosouffle !

\- Lance-Flammes !

Les deux capacités se neutralisèrent mutuellement. Cassy intima à Altaria de prendre un peu d'altitude le temps d'exécuter une Danse Draco, qu'il eut du mal à mener à terme à cause des jets incandescents qu'il lui fallait sans cesse esquiver. Le souffle de Moufflair était puissant et n'avait aucun mal à s'élever jusqu'à lui, malgré la distance qui le séparait du sol.

\- Dracochoc ! s'écria Cassy.

L'impact fut violent, mais loin de suffire à terrasser Moufflair qui paraissait extrêmement résistant. Comme Altaria était au ras du sol, Jupiter en profita pour riposter avec Vibrobscur, ce qui lui fit perdre le contrôle de ses ailes. Il rebondit dans l'herbe et roula sur lui-même, tandis que le pokémon ennemi bondissait sur lui pour le malmener avec Combo-Griffe.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas K.O. à l'instar de Draco, Cassy prit la décision de le ramener lui aussi, car les pattes acérées de Moufflair lui infligèrent de sévères entailles sur tout le corps, qui saignaient abondamment.

\- Dracoli, à toi !

La jeune fille avait travaillé encore plus longuement avec ce membre de son équipe qu'avec les autres, afin de pallier son manque de connaissance à son sujet. Quoique particulièrement féroce, elle avait réussi à s'attacher son respect et sa loyauté, et n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, car de ce qu'elle avait vu, l'évolition lui semblait être, de loin, le plus puissant de ses pokémon.

\- Faisons-lui goûter à sa propre médecine, veux-tu ? Dracogriffe !

Dracoli était bien trop rapide pour Moufflair, qui fut sévèrement blessé à l'épaule avant que Jupiter n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Cassy était particulièrement satisfaite de voir un cobaye se retourner contre la Team Galaxie. Le pokémon du Commandant peinant à tenir debout, elle le rappela dans sa ball après qu'il eut essuyé une Dracocharge qui le fit basculer sur le flanc.

Un Archéodong le remplaça. Dès son apparition, Cassy le jaugea du regard. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les types acier, à cause de leur résistance, ni les types psy, qui pouvaient attaquer sans rien laisser paraître. Cette créature allait lui donner du fil à retordre, elle le pressentait.

\- Feinte ! tonna Jupiter. Et Choc Mental !

Son partenaire se volatilisa pour réapparaître à la gauche de Dracoli, qu'il percuta, avant que l'évolition pousse un glapissement sonore en fermant les yeux, souffrant de l'attaque psychique qui lui vrillait l'esprit.

\- Résiste, l'encouragea Cassy. Ce combat ne fait que commencer.

\- Et il sera vite terminé, car tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. C'est dommage de penser que tu n'en auras jamais l'occasion. Prescience !

\- Draco Météore !

Des sphères d'énergie draconique s'abattirent sur le champ de bataille, mais aucune ne toucha Archéodong, qui slalomait entre elles avec désinvolture. Il répliqua ensuite avec Onde Folie et Dracoli perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Le pokémon de Jupiter, plutôt que d'enchaîner les attaques, choisit de durcir sa défense avec Mur de Fer.

La douleur causée par la capacité Prescience arracha le dragon à son trouble mental, mais au prix fort, puisqu'il en ressortit grandement affaibli. Tout son corps tremblait et le cri qu'il poussa pour tenter d'intimider son adversaire n'aurait pas suffi à effrayer un Étourmi. Archéodong l'acheva d'une Vague Psy.

\- Rends-toi et je te livrerai à Hélio pour qu'il s'occupe de toi, proposa Jupiter. Obstine-toi et je décimerai tes pokémon un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à te tirer une balle dans la tête comme je l'ai fait à ton misérable Galopa pour en finir avec toi.

Cassy dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas céder à la rage, que Jupiter faisait tout pour attiser. Elle devait rester lucide et non se laisser aveugler par ses émotions, car la situation avait tourné à son désavantage. Le Commandant et son Archéodong, aussi retors que redoutable, lui étaient nettement supérieurs.

Il lui restait certes trois pokémon, mais seul Dracolosse pouvait vraiment l'affronter. Draby était encore trop jeune et Carmache manquait cruellement d'expérience. Sylvain avait d'ailleurs longtemps hésité à l'incorporer à son équipe, mais son doux caractère, plutôt surprenant de la part d'une telle espèce, l'avait convaincu de le faire.

En tendant la main vers la pokéball de Dracolosse, Cassy pivota légèrement sur elle-même et son regard se posa sur le corps de son Galopa qui baignait dans une mare de sang. Elle voulait le venger, tout comme elle voulait arrêter la Team Galaxie. Mais ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Dès que son quatrième dragon se fut matérialisé, Cassy bondit sur son dos et s'agrippa à son encolure. Ayant déjà chevauché le Dracolosse du professeur Chen, sans parler des longues heures passées sur Galopa, elle n'eut aucun mal à garder l'équilibre lorsqu'il frappa le sol d'un puissant coup de patte pour se donner l'impulsion et s'élever dans les airs.

\- Lâche ! s'écria Jupiter en troquant la ball d'Archéodong contre son révolver.

Oui, c'était vrai. Cassy fuyait au lieu de combattre, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle mourrait maintenant, cela n'apporterait rien, d'autant qu'elle était la seule à avoir connaissance des plans de la Team Galaxie. Pour mettre un terme à leur folie, elle allait avoir besoin d'aide, et elle savait déjà où en trouver.


	95. Chapitre 95 : You and me together

Bien que Cassy n'ait eu aucun effort à faire durant le vol, elle était hors d'haleine lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à terre, après que Dracolosse se fut posé en douceur sur une zone d'herbe clairsemée. Ni la colère ni l'adrénaline n'avaient eu le temps de s'estomper après sa fuite du quartier général de la Team Galaxie et de son combat contre Jupiter.

Le vent frais de la côte, qui amenait avec lui les embruns du large et une douce odeur iodée, caressa sa peau, agitant ses cheveux. Cassy ferma les yeux, profitant de cette sensation apaisante pour tenter de se calmer. C'était difficile, cependant, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, ses mains tremblaient encore.

Elle rappela Dracolosse dans sa pokéball et fit un pas hésitant vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face, avant de s'arrêter. Si venir ici lui avait semblé être une évidence, sur l'instant, elle commençait à se demander s'il s'agissait réellement d'une bonne idée.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait intégré la Team Galaxie. Une vie qui avait fait d'elle quelqu'un d'autre, un être malsain dont elle avait honte. Lilith n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'influencer pour cela ; Cassy avait toujours possédé cette part d'ombre en elle, qui n'avait fait qu'attendre le moment opportun pour s'exprimer.

Elle serra les dents et les poings, afin de contenir ses soubresauts. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait et ce dont elle était malgré elle capable. Ce qui comptait surtout, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant, pour contrer la Team Galaxie.

Avec un peu plus d'assurance, Cassy reprit sa marche et franchit une porte coulissante. Les effluves de la baie laissèrent place à une odeur plus aseptisée, tandis qu'elle balayait des yeux la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'était jamais venue ici, mais elle avait passé tant de temps dans des laboratoires qu'ils commençaient presque tous à lui être familiers.

\- Cassy ?

Si elle avait eu le cœur à sourire, elle l'aurait sûrement fait en apercevant ce visage à la beauté altière et à la coiffure hérissée par une généreuse couche de gel. Régis avait gagné quelques centimètres depuis qu'elle avait quitté précipitamment le Bourg-Palette, à l'automne, et paraissait désormais plus mince et plus élancé dans sa blouse blanche.

\- Cassy ! Ça alors ! C'est à peine si j'arrive à le croire.

Il contourna la table à laquelle il était installé pour fondre sur elle. Le laboratoire du professeur Sorbier était désert, ce dont l'adolescente se réjouit. Cela évitait les présentations et les questions embarrassantes auxquelles elle aurait dû répondre.

\- Explique-moi ce que tu fais là, pria Régis après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras. J'ai eu de tes nouvelles, il y a peu de temps, par... notre amie commune. Je te croyais trop accaparée par tes projets actuels pour refaire surface. Dois-je en conclure qu'il y a du nouveau ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? demanda Cassy.

\- Sensiblement tout ce que tu lui as raconté. Ça n'a pas été facile pour nous de nous retrouver en toute discrétion, mais nous y sommes parvenus et elle a pu me rapporter la conversation que vous avez eue à l'hôtel. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez trouvé, pour la magie des glyphes ?

Régis prononça cette dernière phrase dans un murmure, ce qui permit à Cassy de soupçonner qu'il n'était pas seul dans le bâtiment. Il y avait probablement d'autres gens, peut-être même le professeur Sorbier en personne, dans les pièces adjacentes ou dans le parc.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, marmonna-t-elle. Régis, il faut que tu saches... Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Je suis en danger et toi aussi, du simple fait de ma présence ici.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Si tu as parlé avec Cyn... avec qui tu sais, elle a dû te dire que j'œuvrais de manière à faire libérer Lilith et Giratina du Monde Inversé, notamment en révélant l'emplacement des Cré's.

\- Oui, c'est un point qu'elle a évoqué.

\- Ce que j'ignorais, à ce moment-là, c'était que la Team Galaxie prévoyait aussi d'utiliser Palkia et Dialga pour créer leur nouvel univers, or Lilith m'a prévenue. S'ils reviennent dans cette dimension, tout ne sera plus que chaos et destruction. J'ai tenté d'avertir mon frère, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il est persuadé qu'ils peuvent les maîtriser grâce à la science, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il se moque du sort qui guettera l'humanité.

Cette révélation plongea Régis dans le silence. Comprenant qu'ils étaient partis pour avoir une longue et grave conversation, il fit signe à Cassy de prendre place sur une chaise, pendant qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans les dossiers des pokémon sur lesquels il travaillait à son arrivée et au milieu desquels il avait dû suspendre son activité.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, finit par confesser Régis, une fois qu'il eut terminé son rangement. J'étais tout aussi dubitatif que notre amie à propos du retour de cette Lilith. Pour être franc, cette perspective ne m'emballait guère.

\- Elle est toujours d'actualité, jugea bon de corriger Cassy. Et elle le sera tant que nous n'aurons pas neutralisé la Team Galaxie pour l'empêcher de rassembler les Cré's et de les utiliser pour libérer les trois Dragons.

L'adolescente prit son visage entre ses mains. Le poids de la culpabilité n'avait jamais été aussi intense qu'en cet instant. Elle n'était plus face à Éric, qu'elle avait appris à détester, à Sven, qui n'avait aucune moralité, ou à Hélio, qui avait fait exécuter ses parents, mais face à un garçon bienveillant qui l'avait toujours soutenue. Elle avait le sentiment que cela ne faisait que souligner le monstre qu'elle était devenue au contact de l'organisation.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... souffla-t-elle. C'est moi qui leur ai dit où trouver les Cré's. Sans ça, ils seraient toujours en train de les chercher et nous aurions eu beaucoup plus de temps devant nous pour agir.

\- Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'étaient leurs plans véritables. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour quelque chose que tu ignorais.

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais dû tenter de creuser davantage, mais tout ce qui m'importait, c'étaient les glyphes. Je leur ai livré les Cré's sur un plateau d'argent pour gagner leur confiance, en pensant que ce serait la clé pour obtenir les réponses à mes questions.

\- Et ces réponses, tu les as eues ?

\- Même pas. Le pire, c'est qu'Éric a toutes les cartes en main. Ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps avant qu'il parvienne à ses fins.

Régis se dirigea vers un buffet blanc, accolé à l'un des murs de la pièce, et saisit la poignée de la cafetière qui était posée dessus. Le café avait dû être fait récemment, car il fumait encore. Il remplit deux grandes tasses et en porta une à Cassy, qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? demanda le scientifique.

\- Régis, je... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé. Nous savons maintenant tous de quoi est capable la Team Galaxie et...

\- Justement. Nous savons ce qu'ils projettent et tu voudrais que je reste les bras croisés ? Cassy, même si tu n'étais pas mon amie, c'est du sort du monde, dont nous parlons. Par conséquent, ça me concerne aussi.

\- Vu comme ça... Est-ce que tu t'y connais en nanotechnologie ?

\- Pas spécialement. Pourquoi ?

\- Avant de quitter Vestigion, j'ai dessiné les plans de gants spéciaux qui permettraient d'absorber l'énergie propre aux capacités d'un type pokémon spécifique et de l'insuffler à la personne qui les porte, afin d'alimenter ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu penses que c'est réalisable ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, admit Cassy. Éric a déjà fabriqué un premier prototype et je lui ai servi de cobaye, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. Les gants m'ont vidée de mes forces au lieu de m'en procurer et je suis restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures.

Elle but une gorgée de café et Régis l'imita, ne voyant que répondre à cela. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, jusqu'à ce que Cassy reprenne la parole :

\- Le problème, c'est ce que ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une autre solution. Quels que soient les pouvoirs que ces glyphes nous confèreront, ils ne seront pas de trop pour arrêter la Team Galaxie. Il nous faut impérativement des gants de combat en état de marche.

La jeune fille repoussa la répugnante réflexion qui s'immisça dans son esprit, à savoir que la poképhilie était une méthode certes dégoutante, mais relativement plus simple et plus accessible pour atteindre son objectif. Elle refusait de songer à cela, et encore moins de l'envisager.

\- La Team Galaxie compte trois glyphes en sa possession, alors que nous, nous en avons quatre...

\- Attends, coupa Régis. Tu veux dire que tu comptes impliquer Lé... les filles ?

\- Moi non, mais eux oui. Leur ambition est de réunir toute la Confrérie, ce qu'ils risquent d'avoir du mal à faire à présent que je me suis mutinée, sans parler du fait qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de trouver le glyphe spectre, puisqu'il est captif du Monde Inversé. Néanmoins, rien ne les empêchera de remonter jusqu'aux filles. Puisque les cacher ne servira à rien, nous devons leur donner les moyens de se défendre.

\- En admettant que, par un miracle quelconque, je parvienne à confectionner ces gants, tu crois vraiment que ça suffira ? D'accord, pour ce qui est des glyphes, nous aurons l'avantage, aussi léger soit-il, mais qu'en est-il du reste ? Nous sommes six. Six face à toute une organisation.

\- Et j'ai bien peur qu'il faille s'en contenter. Soit on neutralise la Team Galaxie, soit c'est à deux Dragons déchaînés que nous devrons faire face.

\- Le fait qu'il soit plus simple de vaincre une organisation que des légendaires en furie est indéniable, mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que c'est à notre portée. Ils ont une armée de sbires à leurs ordres, alors que nous...

\- Une armée... répéta Cassy à mi-voix. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Une armée ! Voilà ce qu'il nous faut.

\- Euh... Oui, d'accord. Tu m'expliques comment tu as l'intention d'en former une ? Tu as cohabité avec ton cousin pendant des semaines sans avoir la moindre idée de qui il était. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que la Team Galaxie n'a pas des complices disséminés un peu partout dans toutes les régions ?

\- Rien, mais c'est sans importance, parce que cette armée existe déjà, et elle n'est pas ici. Lorsque Lilith a fui dans le Monde Inversé, elle a emmené les Gijinkas survivants avec elle. La Team Galaxie pense qu'ils ont tous été exterminés, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que renferme la dimension de Giratina.

\- Rassure-moi, Cassy... Tu as conscience que pour y accéder, il faut les Cré's et la Chaîne Rouge ? Ce que l'organisation ne doit surtout pas obtenir ?

\- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes six, tandis qu'eux sont cent, peut-être mille fois plus nombreux. On peut toujours tenter de faire notre possible pour les arrêter, mais on ne doit pas exclure l'éventualité d'échouer, auquel cas il nous faudra un plan de secours. Ce plan, c'est Lilith. Giratina est le Dragon qu'ils libèreront en priorité, et à ce moment-là, elle pourra regagner ce monde avec les Gijinkas qu'il lui reste.

\- D'accord, mais dans ce cas, une autre difficulté risque de se poser. Si le système de contrôle de la Team Galaxie est vraiment efficace, ils maîtriseront Giratina et n'hésiteront pas à le retourner contre leurs ennemis, y compris son épouse si elle se dresse en travers de leur chemin.

Cassy se tritura nerveusement le cou. Régis avait raison, et encore, il était loin du compte dans l'estimation des problèmes qu'ils pourraient rencontrer. Si Hélio et ses scientifiques parvenaient à créer leurs propres Gijinkas, par exemple, leurs chances de triompher seraient réduites à néant. Sans parler du fait que l'organisation n'était pas la seule menace ; il y avait également Arceus. Qui savait de quelle façon il agirait pour neutraliser les Renégats et s'assurer le retour de ses alliés ?

\- C'est bien pour ça que ce n'est qu'un plan B, concéda Cassy. Le plan A consiste à mettre un terme aux projets de la Team Galaxie avant que nous n'en arrivions là, ce qui nous ramène aux gants de combat. C'est une course contre la montre, Régis.

\- Tu veux dire une course contre ton frère, que tu m'as toujours présenté comme le plus grand génie que tu aies jamais connu ?

\- À ma décharge, je n'ai pas fréquenté beaucoup de gens, au cours de ma vie. J'ai conscience que c'est une pression énorme que je t'inflige, mais hormis toi, je vois mal vers qui je pourrais me tourner. Tu es le seul scientifique à qui je puisse m'en remettre.

\- D'accord... J'essayerai, mais je ne te promets rien. Ce que tu me demandes, c'est... J'ai peur que ce soit bien au-dessus de mes compétences.

Cassy esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle était là, pour exprimer sa gratitude à son ami, tout en posant sa main sur la sienne. Au même moment, une porte émit un claquement sec en s'ouvrant, vers laquelle ils se tournèrent tous les deux, par réflexe. Lorsque l'adolescente vit la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, elle blêmit et lâcha sa tasse de café qui se brisa en heurtant le sol, son contenu se répandant tout autour des morceaux de faïence pour former une flaque brune.


	96. Chapitre 96 : Since we're alone

\- Toi !

Cassy se recroquevilla sur son tabouret lorsque la nouvelle venue fondit sur elle, menaçante. Grande et élancée, malgré de solides épaules, elle se déplaçait étrangement, comme si elle éprouvait une gêne à chacun de ses pas. Ses cheveux châtain foncé pendaient de part et d'autre d'un visage austère, déformé par la fureur.

L'adolescente avait beau ne l'avoir rencontrée qu'une fois, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le visage de cette femme, ni l'expression qu'elle avait au moment où Sven avait ordonné à son Machoc de la jeter dans le vide. C'était la Ranger de la route 217.

\- Vous... Vous êtes vivante, bredouilla Cassy.

Elle ignorait si elle devait éprouver de la crainte ou du soulagement. Elle était heureuse que Sven ait échoué à tuer une innocente, mais elle avait aussi de quoi être effrayée, car une rage indicible émanait de cette femme.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Régis.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est la complice de l'homme qui m'a attaqué ! accusa la Ranger.

\- Cassy ? Impossible, je la connais bien. Jamais elle ne s'en serait prise à vous.

Loin d'être reconnaissante envers son ami pour sa défense, l'intéressée se sentit plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle allait devoir avouer toute la vérité, mais elle craignait la réaction de Régis. Que penserait-il d'elle lorsqu'il aurait connaissance de ce qu'elle avait fait ?

\- Je... commença-t-elle. C'est vrai. J'étais là.

\- Que... Quoi ? Cassy ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- L'idée des gants de combat, dont je t'ai parlé à l'instant, m'a été inspirée par le Capstick des Rangers. Je pensais qu'en adaptant le concept, ça pourrait fonctionner, mais Éric avait besoin du matériau d'origine pour fabriquer un prototype.

\- Et tu... Tu as attaqué Marion juste pour lui voler son outil de travail ?

\- Je lui ai tendu un piège, rectifia Cassy, et un combat s'en est suivi. Je vous assure, je ne voulais faire de mal à personne. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était le Capstick.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu laissé ton ami me pousser du haut d'une falaise ?

\- Il n'est pas mon ami. Ou, du moins, il ne l'est plus depuis ce jour-là. J'ai... sous-estimé l'étendue de sa cruauté. J'aurais aimé intervenir, mais le temps que je réalise ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il était trop tard.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le laboratoire. Le regard déconcerté de Régis passait de Cassy à la femme prénommée Marion. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir.

\- J'exige que tu me le rendes, finit par ordonner la Ranger. Tout de suite.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué. Il est aux mains d'une organisation qui donnerait cher pour me mettre la main dessus.

\- Quelle organisation ?

Cassy jaugea son interlocutrice. Elle décelait une autorité farouche dans ses yeux bruns, celle de ces gens habitués à commander. Elle ne se laissa toutefois pas intimidée et répondit d'une voix qui se voulait mesurée :

\- Vous avez eu la chance de vous en sortir indemne une fois. Si vous ne voulez pas tenter Darkrai, je vous conseille d'en rester là. Rentrez chez vous et faites-vous oublier, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Ce Capstick est la propriété exclusive de la FSR de Fiore. Il n'est pas question que je le laisse n'importe quel fou furieux en sa possession.

\- Si encore il n'y en avait qu'un... Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, ils ont abattu mon Galopa, alors que je tentais de leur échapper.

À cette pensée, les prunelles de Cassy s'embuèrent et Régis passa aussitôt un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, murmurant avec compassion ses plus sincères regrets, lui qui avait bien connu le pokémon et qui s'en était même occupé à maintes reprises.

\- Laissez tomber votre Capstick, insista Cassy dès qu'elle se fut ressaisie. Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui.

\- J'ai été agressée, on a manqué de me tuer, on m'a dérobé un objet de la plus haute importance, et tu voudrais que je capitule ?

\- Pour votre propre sécurité, oui.

\- Tu ne t'en souciais pas tant, de ma sécurité, sur la route 217. Pourquoi semble-t-elle soudain te préoccuper ?

Cassy aurait aimé répondre que c'était parce que, en dépit des apparences, elle n'était pas un monstre et qu'elle n'avait pas si mauvais fond, mais pour cela, il aurait d'abord fallu qu'elle parvienne à s'en convaincre elle-même, or elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Il y avait indubitablement quelque chose de malsain en elle. Elle l'avait encore ressenti, dans la forêt de Vestigion, quand Jupiter avait achevé Galopa. Cette pulsion de mort qui avait parcouru ses veines, ce désir de faire du mal, toujours plus de mal... Elle tressaillit en y songeant.

\- Votre trépas n'a rien à m'apporter, déclara-t-elle enfin. Je voulais juste le Capstick, et maintenant, ce sont eux qui l'ont.

\- Qu'ont-ils l'intention d'en faire ? Ces gants de combat, que tu as évoqués... Que sont-ils ?

\- Je ne... Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Moins vous en savez et mieux vous vous porterez. Croyez-moi sur parole, ces gens-là ne plaisantent pas. L'incident de la route 217 devrait suffire à vous en convaincre, non ? D'ailleurs... Comment avez-vous survécu ?

\- La neige a amorti ma chute, répondit Marion, mais c'est surtout à un brave homme qui m'a conduite dans un refuge que je dois la vie. J'étais en hypothermie quand il m'a trouvée, avec plusieurs côtes fêlées. Sans lui, je serais morte de froid au pied de la falaise.

\- Elle a ensuite été évacuée vers l'hôpital le plus proche, compléta Régis. Elle a parlé à l'agent Jenny de son agression et comme son patron, à la FSR, est une vieille connaissance du professeur Sorbier, il lui a demandé de l'héberger le temps que cette affaire soit résolue.

Cassy fut secouée par un rire nerveux. La police ? Résoudre une affaire ? S'ils avaient été capables de remonter jusqu'à la Team Galaxie à la mort de ses parents, elle n'aurait pas eu à le faire elle-même. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, au cours de ces deux dernières années, mais pas l'opinion qu'elle avait sur les forces de l'ordre.

\- Retournez à Fiore, serina-t-elle. Tout ce que vous feriez, en restant, ce serait vous exposer au danger.

\- Cassy... intervint Régis. Je peux te dire un mot ?

Sous le regard dubitatif de la Ranger, il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart, dans un renforcement formé par l'angle du mur et un placard. À voix basse, avec le plus grand sérieux, il s'exprima :

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de me mêler de telles décisions et qu'elles t'appartiennent toutes, mais tu ne crois pas qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue ?

\- Tu veux dire... La sienne ?

\- C'est une Ranger, elle a l'habitude du danger.

\- Elle n'a qu'un seul pokémon, riposta Cassy. Un Canarticho. Ce n'est pas une dresseuse, ni une combattante. Il suffit de voir ce qu'a donné son seul face à face avec la Team Galaxie...

Une bile acide afflua dans la gorge de Cassy au moment de prononcer ces mots et Régis la scruta d'un air pénétrant, comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Il dut y parvenir, d'ailleurs, car il s'enquit :

\- Y aurait-il d'autres... incidents qui se soient produits quand tu étais parmi eux et que tu aurais omis de mentionner ?

\- J'ai fait une erreur en rejoignant la Team Galaxie. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler.

Régis n'insista pas, mais elle lut le doute qui s'était insinué dans ses prunelles. Avait-il deviné ce qu'elle tentait de lui taire ? Ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout ce qu'elle était devenue, au contact de ses ennemis ? Elle préférait ne pas y songer.

Elle se détourna de Régis et revint vers la Ranger, qui avait profité de leur absence pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Elle devait avoir un certain orgueil, car malgré les séquelles qu'elle conservait de sa chute sur la route 217, elle se releva sitôt qu'elle remarqua Cassy.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que j'ai contribué à faire. Je...

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation.

Cet aveu avait au moins le mérite d'être clair et direct. Cassy se tourna vers Régis, qui haussa les épaules. Marion devait avoir l'ouïe particulièrement fine pour avoir écouté ce qu'ils disaient, en dépit de leurs précautions.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, jeune fille, mais je veux savoir ce qui se passe. En tant que Ranger, il est de mon devoir d'assurer la sécurité de la population, et je considère les gens qui s'amusent à en pousser d'autres du haut d'une falaise comme une menace.

\- Ils en sont une, admit Cassy.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis tenue de te demander de me suivre jusqu'au commissariat et de rapporter à la police tout ce que tu sais. À moins que tu ne préfères être jusqu'au bout complice de cet individu qui a tenté de me tuer.

Cassy grinça des dents et s'empressa de chasser la pensée que si Sven avait réussi, elle ne serait pas confrontée aux difficultés que la Ranger était en train de lui poser. Impliquer la police était la dernière chose au monde que l'adolescente pouvait souhaiter. Tout ce qu'ils risqueraient de faire, ce serait de lui compliquer la tâche.

\- Il y a deux ans et demi, ma famille a été massacrée, lâcha brusquement Cassy. Ça s'est passé ici-même, dans ce coin de Sinnoh, à quelques kilomètres de Littorella. J'attends encore que l'agent Jenny m'apporte les réponses qu'elle m'avait promises, réponses que j'ai fini par obtenir par mes propres moyens.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ?

\- Mes parents étaient considérés comme des ennemis par cette organisation, qui les a assassinés.

\- Si c'est la vérité, comment en es-tu arrivée à faire équipe avec eux ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont des agents partout, et qu'il s'est avéré que je suis... que j'étais très liée avec certains d'entre eux. Si ça se trouve, ils ont peut-être même des complices au sein de la police, ce qui expliquerait qu'ils n'aient jamais résolu l'enquête concernant mes proches.

Cassy n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité, mais la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Régis avant l'irruption de la Ranger avait fait naître le doute en elle. Après tout, elle était loin de connaître tous les sombres secrets de la Team Galaxie, mais elle les imaginait parfaitement capables de placer des pions sur tous les terrains, par mesure de sécurité.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'éléments louches, dans ton histoire, constata Marion. Très louches.

Cassy remua nerveusement les doigts. Elle n'était déjà pas calme à son arrivée, mais cela empirait à cause de cette femme qui était déterminée à lui soutirer une vérité qu'elle se refusait à lui révéler. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait se sortir d'une telle situation, et Régis semblait tout aussi confus qu'elle.

Perdant patience, elle remonta soudain la manche de son chemisier jusqu'au coude, dévoilant son glyphe. Le scientifique ouvrit des yeux ronds, car il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de le montrer à des inconnus, mais Cassy n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas un tatouage, expliqua-t-elle, c'est un glyphe. Il en existe un pour chaque type, soit dix-sept en tout, et l'organisation veut les rassembler à cause d'une vieille légende, celle de la Confrérie, qui les destine à ramener l'équilibre dans le monde. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée mêlée à leurs agissements. Les gants de combat, pour lesquels nous avons volé votre Capstick, étaient censés nous aider à contrôler l'énergie des pokémon auxquels nous sommes associés, en nous liant à eux, mais le prototype n'a pas fonctionné.

\- Si ce n'est pas un tatouage, comment as-tu eu avec cette marque ?

\- À ma connaissance, il faut encaisser une capacité pokémon, pas forcément offensive. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai été brûlée par l'attaque Flammèche d'un Magby. De son Magby, précisa Cassy en désignant Régis, qui corrobora d'un signe de tête.

Marion resta silencieuse un moment, sans cesser de fixer son interlocutrice dans les yeux. Finalement, au grand étonnement du duo, elle se débrailla et souleva le pan de la chemise qu'elle venait de sortir de son pantalon, dévoilant le bas de son ventre.

Juste au-dessus du nombril, elle arborait l'un des symboles qui étaient devenus si familiers à Cassy. Il se composait d'un trait vertical, d'où s'échappaient deux demi-diagonales opposées. L'ensemble, qui évoquait vaguement la silhouette d'un oiseau aux ailes déployées, formait le glyphe vol.

Cassy et Régis échangèrent un regard abasourdi, qui contrastait fortement avec le stoïcisme de la Ranger. Elle laissa retomber son vêtement, qu'elle rajusta, puis demanda :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Ça signifie... que vous êtes l'une des nôtres.

L'adolescente n'était pas emballée par cette perspective, un sentiment que Marion semblait partager. Elle attendait de plus amples explications, que Cassy tarda à lui donner. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, la Confrérie comptait un nouveau membre, qui serait sous peu une nouvelle cible potentielle pour la Team Galaxie.

\- Deux options s'offrent à vous, indiqua-t-elle. Ou bien vous vous joignez à moi, ou bien vous ralliez la cause adverse. Ils ont peut-être essayé de vous tuer, mais lorsqu'ils réaliseront qui vous êtes, vous deviendrez leur meilleure amie.

\- Et si aucun de ces deux choix ne me satisfait ? Si je décide seulement de rentrer à Fiore ?

\- Ils viendront vous chercher. Leur scientifique le plus talentueux travaille sur un détecteur qui lui permettra de localiser les glyphes à distance. Dès qu'ils l'auront, nous ne serons plus à l'abri nulle part, c'est pourquoi nous devons faire front commun contre eux.

\- Quand tu dis nous... commença Marion.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule. Il y a qu... trois autres glyphes qui ne sont pas au service de la Team Galaxie.

Cassy estimait qu'il était préférable de ne pas aborder le sujet de Lilith pour le moment. La Ranger était suffisamment soupçonneuse sans qu'il y ait besoin de mentionner les légendaires, et surtout la femme qui était considérée comme une traîtresse par Arceus, mariée à la divinité ayant, à l'exception de Darkrai, la plus sombre réputation.

\- Nous rejoindre est votre meilleure option, précisa Cassy. Seule, vous tomberez tôt ou tard aux mains de nos ennemis, alors qu'ensemble, nous avons une chance de leur résister. Plus nous serons nombreuses et mieux ça vaudra pour nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège ? Qu'en dépit de ce que tu prétends, tu n'es pas encore de connivence avec cette... Team Galaxie ? Ne t'attends pas à ce que je me fie aveuglément à quelqu'un qui fraye avec des meurtriers.

\- Et moi ? intervint Régis. Me suspecteriez-vous d'être un tueur ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant Cassy est une amie de longue date.

Cette remarque parut toucher la raison de Marion, sans toutefois la convaincre totalement. Le scientifique s'apprêtait à formuler d'autres arguments, mais Cassy le devança en déclarant :

\- Tout à l'heure, vous avez rappelé que vous êtes une Ranger, et qu'en tant que telle, vous deviez protéger la population des gens qui représentent une menace, comme votre agresseur. C'est en rentrant à Fiore que vous comptez le faire ?

Cette fois, l'objectif fut atteint. Marion croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa Cassy avec une attention dépourvue de la légère condescendance qu'elle avait affichée jusque-là. D'une voix dure, elle questionna :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Que vous acceptiez de rencontrer les autres membres de la Confrérie, afin de vous faire une idée plus précise de l'histoire dans laquelle vous êtes désormais impliquée.

\- D'accord. Et où ça ?

Cassy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pour le moment, Tina et Léa voyageaient encore à travers tout Sinnoh et Esméralda poursuivait ses activités de voyance à Johto, avec la troupe de forains dont elle faisait partie. Il était grand temps de rassembler tout ce petit monde, et elle avait une idée de l'endroit où les réunir.

\- À Ébènelle, révéla-t-elle avec l'esquisse d'un sourire.


	97. Chapitre 97 : Next to me

Le Dracolosse de Cassy se posa sur une placette, au centre de la ville d'Ébènelle. Marion, toujours méfiante, avait refusé de monter avec elle sur le dos de son pokémon et avait dû se contenter d'un Étouraptor que Régis avait capturé pour elle, dans une pokéball dont le fonctionnement demeurait relativement exotique pour une native de Fiore, où cette technologie était peu usitée.

Elles avaient passé deux nuits à Littorella avant de se mettre en route, délai que Cassy avait accordé à Cynthia pour s'organiser dans le message qu'elle lui avait adressé par des moyens détournés. Elles devaient toutes se retrouver à l'Auberge du Dragon, un établissement sans prétention mais tout de même agréable. Comme beaucoup de voyageurs y faisaient halte, personne ne prêterait attention à eux.

En cette fin de matinée, l'endroit était plutôt calme. À l'exception de Marion et de Cassy, il n'y avait qu'un groupe de trois alpinistes qui discutaient, installés à une table dans la salle de restauration. Elles décidèrent de les imiter et commencèrent par commander une tasse de café, puis une omelette pour se repaître, car Cynthia et les autres tardaient à arriver.

Plus le temps passait et plus Cassy s'inquiétait. Elle craignait que ses amies n'aient été démasquées par la Team Galaxie, même si elle se demandait comment cela aurait pu se produire, à la vue de toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises.

Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Marion pour la détourner de son angoisse, car la compagnie de la Ranger était tout sauf plaisante. Si elle passait son temps à scruter Cassy avec un regard inquisiteur, elle était peu loquace, et lorsqu'elle s'exprimait, c'était toujours d'un ton dont la froideur rivalisait avec la sécheresse.

Enfin, alors que l'adolescente, l'estomac noué, peinait à finir son assiette, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur une grande femme entièrement vêtue de noir, et dont les cheveux blonds avaient été noués en un épais chignon. Une paire de lunettes de soleil dissimulait partiellement ses traits, mais cela n'empêcha pas Cassy de reconnaître Cynthia.

Tina, Léa et Esméralda, qui avait troqué son turban contre un bonnet, plus discret malgré la douceur des températures qui le rendait superflu, pénétrèrent dans la salle à sa suite. Elles rejoignirent Marion et Cassy et, à peine assises, l'aubergiste fondit sur elles pour prendre leur commande.

\- Pour avoir exigé un rassemblement d'urgence à Ébènelle, j'imagine que tu as des informations plus capitales à nous communiquer que l'apparition d'un nouveau glyphe, murmura Cynthia afin de ne pas risquer d'être entendue.

Cassy hocha la tête, mais attendit que l'aubergiste eut déposé une tasse de thé et trois sodas sur leur table et qu'il se fut éloigné pour prendre la parole. Encore plus silencieusement que la Championne, elle évoqua de la façon la plus concise qui soit les derniers évènements survenus au sein de la Team Galaxie.

Elle tut volontairement la mort de Galopa. Elle aurait tout le loisir d'en informer Cynthia à un autre moment, et puisque ce qu'elle était en train de raconter était déjà suffisamment préoccupant, elle ne tenait pas à angoisser Tina et Léa plus que de raison.

\- Tu veux qu'on affronte la Team Galaxie ? résuma Esméralda. À nous six ?

\- Sept, rectifia Cynthia. N'oubliez pas Régis.

\- En fait... Pas seulement.

Cassy avait juste évoqué la base de son plan, à savoir un affrontement inévitable avec l'organisation menée par Hélio, mais n'avait pas encore fait mention de son projet de secours, qui impliquait le soutien de Lilith. Elle préférait garder cela pour plus tard. En attendant, il y avait une autre alliée potentielle qu'elle espérait rallier à sa cause.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai demandé de venir à Ébènelle. Vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai passé plusieurs mois ici avant d'intégrer la Team Galaxie.

Cet aveu ne surprit pas Léa et Tina, signe qu'elles le savaient déjà, probablement informées par Cynthia. Cette dernière devina :

\- Tu as l'intention de convaincre Sandra Lance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- D'essayer, en tout cas. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée autrefois, et elle a encore énormément à m'apporter. Ma défaite contre Jupiter prouve que je ne suis pas prête pour les combats qui nous guettent. Sandra est la mieux placée pour me permettre de progresser vite et bien.

\- T'entraîner est une chose, mais va-t-elle te croire si tu lui racontes toute la vérité ?

\- Si elle parvient à me pardonner d'être partie presque du jour au lendemain, je suppose qu'elle pourra tout accepter. Elle est si vindicative, cependant, que j'ai peur de sa réaction lorsqu'elle me verra arriver.

\- Je devrais peut-être t'accompagner, dans ce cas, suggéra Cynthia. Si tu es avec moi, elle n'osera pas te claquer la porte au nez, et ma présence ne donnera que plus de poids à ton récit.

Cassy acquiesça et il fut convenu que Marion, Esméralda, Tina et Léa attendraient leur retour à l'auberge. Mieux valait ne pas se présenter en groupe à l'Arène, afin de laisser à Sandra le temps d'assimiler toutes les révélations qu'elles étaient sur le point de lui faire.

Cassy et Cynthia gravirent en silence la pente qui menait au bâtiment surplombant la ville. La jeune fille gardait la tête baissée, fixant le bout de ses bottes qui crissaient sur les graviers. Elle avait fini par évoquer le décès de Galopa, mais elle était incapable de se confier sur ce qui la taraudait vraiment.

Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'évoquer avec la Championne ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à avouer à Régis, à cause de la honte que ses actes lui inspiraient. Il valait mieux que personne ne sache ce qu'elle avait fait ou pensé quand elle était à Vestigion, mais parviendrait-elle réellement à cacher ce qu'elle était devenue ?

L'arrivée à l'Arène la tira de ses pensées morbides. Cynthia frappa à la porte, Cassy restant en léger retrait, car elle estimait préférable de ne pas être celle que Sandra apercevrait en premier. Comme personne ne se manifestait, le Maître de Sinnoh donna un nouveau coup au battant qui, cette fois, pivota.

\- Cynthia ? s'étonna la dracologue en la découvrant sur le seuil. Je suis surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Pour moi, rien. En revanche, l'une de mes amies aimerait vous parler.

Cynthia se décala d'un pas et Cassy, jusqu'ici dissimulée par sa silhouette, apparut dans le champ de vision de Sandra. Le visage de celle-ci se rembrunit aussitôt et ses yeux la foudroyèrent. Si elle avait eu le pouvoir de tuer d'un seul regard, l'adolescente ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres.

\- Pouvons-nous entrer ? s'enquit Cynthia avec un sourire trop éclatant pour être naturel.

À contrecœur, et non sans grommeler, Sandra s'écarta du chambranle pour leur permettre de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle les précéda ensuite jusqu'au salon où elle désigna sèchement le canapé, pendant qu'elle-même prenait place sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais Cynthia Shirona ? aboya-t-elle à Cassy, rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui avait commencé à s'installer.

\- Presque trois ans. Vous vous souvenez, quand elle est venue à l'Arène, l'hiver dernier ? J'ai fui par la fenêtre, parce que je ne voulais pas la croiser.

\- Fuir... C'est quelque chose qui tu sais bien faire, non ?

Cassy accepta la remarque sans broncher. Elle s'était doutée qu'elle devrait subir les conséquences de son départ précipité et soupçonnait même Sandra d'être presque aussi furieuse envers elle qu'envers Peter.

\- Si tu connais Cynthia depuis tant d'années, pourquoi avoir voulu l'éviter ?

\- Parce que personne ne devait découvrir mes liens avec elle. Un jour, vous m'avez dit que vous me suspectiez d'avoir des secrets, et vous aviez raison. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de choses que je vous ai cachées, consciemment ou inconsciemment.

\- Inconsciemment ? répéta Sandra, sceptique.

\- Je suis orpheline et je croyais n'avoir plus de famille jusqu'à cette fête, sur l'Île du Lys, où j'ai retrouvé mon frère. Et si j'ai décidé de quitter votre Arène avec Sylvain, c'est parce que dans le même temps, j'ai appris qu'il était mon cousin.

Sandra ne releva pas, mais ses traits parurent se détendre légèrement. Cassy se doutait qu'elle songeait à Peter, à tout ce qu'elle donnerait pour qu'il lui revienne. Elle venait de marquer un point.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, Sandra. Ou plutôt nous avons besoin de votre aide, parce que ça concerne tout le monde.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ma famille... n'est pas ce que je pensais, avoua-t-elle. Mon oncle et ma tante, les parents de Sylvain, sont les co-fondateurs d'une organisation qui se fait appeler la Team Galaxie. Mon père et ma mère en étaient membres, eux aussi, mais quand ils se sont aperçus que tout allait trop loin pour eux, ils en sont partis. Ils ont été traqués pendant des années avant d'être finalement assassinés dans une petite ferme de Sinnoh, pas très loin de Mérolia.

\- Tout ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, marmonna Sandra. Ils en avaient parlé dans les médias. L'affaire Goret... Grafet...

\- Granet. Oui, c'est ça. Et moi, je suis Katharina. Celle que l'on estimait être la seule survivante, jusqu'à ce que mon frère me révèle la vérité.

Cassy prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans un récit complet, le même qu'elle avait narré à Marion à Littorella, en présence de Régis. Cette fois, c'était Cynthia qui hochait la tête au rythme de ses paroles, pendant que Sandra écoutait avec une patience surprenante tout ce que son ancienne élève avait à lui dire.

Cassy conclut son histoire en dévoilant son glyphe pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques jours. La dracologue l'étudia avec une pointe de solennité, avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Sa rancune paraissait avoir complètement disparu, cédant la place à du sérieux.

\- Si je résume correctement, vous voulez un coup de main pour arrêter la Team Galaxie. Et aussi vous établir dans mon Arène, qui est assez grande pour toutes vous loger et vous permettre de vous entraîner.

\- Le combat sera rude, nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, affirma Cassy. Et puis... Je suis loin d'avoir achevé ma formation, non ? Si vous êtes d'accord, je serais fière et honorée de redevenir votre élève.

La jeune fille vit la commissure des lèvres de Sandra se soulever légèrement, en une esquisse de sourire. La flatterie ne l'avait jamais laissée indifférente. Elle croisa les jambes et, avec une nonchalance feinte, examina ses doigts au moment de déclarer :

\- Eh bien, tu es la plus pathétique apprentie que l'on puisse redouter d'avoir, mais dans ma grande générosité, je consens à poursuivre ta formation, ne serait-ce que pour que tu n'aies pas à perdre une seconde fois face à ces timbrés de Lieutenants.

\- Commandants, rectifia Cassy. Les hauts-gradés de la Team Galaxie portent le titre de Commandants.

\- Ça ou autre chose... Le but, c'est de toute façon de leur botter les fesses, non ?

\- Et accessoirement de sauver le monde du chaos.

\- Ça va de pair.

Sandra se mit debout et parcourut la pièce de long en large, tandis que Cassy et Cynthia ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Bien que la dracologue tente de le masquer, probablement à cause de la gravité de la situation, tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre semblait avoir éveillé en elle un sentiment d'excitation.

\- Va donc chercher tes amies, finit-elle par déclarer, et dis-leur que vous avez mon autorisation pour vous installer à l'Arène. En revanche, il est inutile d'ajouter que vous êtes les bienvenues, ce serait mentir.

Cynthia entrouvrit la bouche, prête à reprendre Sandra, mais Cassy lui recommanda de se taire à travers un geste de la tête. Contrairement au Maître de Sinnoh, elle était si habituée au mauvais caractère de la dracologue et à ses réflexions désagréables qu'elle ne s'en formalisait même plus.

\- Je vous le revaudrai, Sandra, promit-elle en se levant à son tour.

\- Comment ? Il n'y a rien que quelqu'un comme moi puisse attendre de quelqu'un comme toi.

\- En me montrant digne de vous.

\- À ta place, je commencerais surtout par éviter de prendre des engagements que tu ne risques pas de pouvoir tenir, rétorqua la Championne.

Cassy eut un sourire amusé et, au moment de quitter le salon avec Cynthia pour aller retrouver le reste de la Confrérie à l'auberge, elle distingua le même sur le visage de Sandra.


	98. Chapitre 98 : Hold on

Bien que Cassy soit heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses appartements à l'Arène d'Ébènelle, elle fut incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil s'engouffrèrent par sa fenêtre dont elle n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer les volets, elle renonça à rester couchée et descendit dans la cuisine.

Elle n'avait pas oublié la principale règle de survie que Sylvain et elle avaient instaurée : toujours s'occuper de la nourriture avant que Sandra ait l'occasion de s'en approcher. Songer à son cousin lui noua l'estomac. En se dressant contre la Team Galaxie, c'était aussi lui qu'elle trahissait, or elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le mettre dans le même panier qu'Éric, Sven ou encore Hélio et ses Commandants.

Cassy fut surprise d'être accueillie au bas de l'escalier par une délicieuse odeur sucrée. Quelqu'un l'avait devancée, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Cynthia, qui avait décidé de s'attarder à l'Arène le temps de mettre sur pied une stratégie pour contrer les projets de leurs ennemis.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, indiqua-t-elle quand Cassy pénétra dans la cuisine, où elle s'affairait.

\- Moi non plus. J'ai passé mon temps à réfléchir.

\- Et ? Tu as eu des idées ?

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescente haussa les épaules, avant de proposer son aide à Cynthia, qui la refusa car elle avait presque terminé. Cassy se servit donc un grand verre de jus de baies et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, pour le moment, c'est nous entraîner, améliorer nos techniques de combat et croiser les doigts pour que Régis fabrique nos gants à temps.

\- Tu penses sincèrement qu'il va y arriver ?

\- Vu le sacrifice que je consens à faire pour ça, j'ose l'espérer, grogna Cassy.

Peu avant qu'elle quitte Sinnoh, Régis lui avait demandé la permission de solliciter l'aide d'Émilien. Elle avait d'abord songé à refuser, à cause de son inimitié avec le garçon, de son jeune âge et des dangers auxquels cela l'exposerait de le placer dans la confidence, mais les arguments avancés par le scientifique, comme le fait qu'il ait un esprit brillant et un potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à s'accroître, l'avait forcée à s'incliner.

Cynthia grimaça à l'idée qu'un autre enfant soit impliqué dans cette histoire, en plus de Léa et Tina, mais elle ne souffla mot. Elles connaissaient les enjeux aussi bien l'une que l'autre et savaient que l'heure n'était pas à de telles considérations.

\- J'ai moi aussi un ami qui pourrait peut-être nous aider, suggéra Cynthia. J'ai une foi aveugle en lui et je pense qu'il ferait un atout précieux.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Lucio, mon confrère de l'Élite des Quatre. Tu te souviens ? C'était lui qui t'avait procuré tes faux papiers, et ceci sans me poser la moindre question, alors qu'il aurait été en droit de le faire.

\- Vous pensez qu'il accepterait de se joindre à nous ?

\- C'est notre rôle, assura Cynthia. Nous avons pour mission de protéger notre région.

\- Pardon ma question qui va peut-être vous paraître idiote, mais... Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas solliciter l'assistance de toute l'Élite ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Cynthia, tandis qu'elle déposait devant Cassy une grande assiette de pancakes, généreusement nappés de miel. Elle s'installa ensuite face à elle, prit une première bouchée, puis expliqua :

\- En fait, j'y ai songé, mais je craignais que tu sois sceptique à l'idée d'impliquer autant de gens, surtout des personnes que tu ne connais pas et à qui tu ne peux te fier que sur ma parole.

\- Je suis mal placée pour faire la difficile, répliqua Cassy. Les Commandants sont de redoutables dresseurs, Sven est un tueur sans pitié, sans parler de mon frère, dont les capacités sont illimitées. Si les scientifiques de la Team Galaxie parviennent à créer des Gijinkas, nous ne serons jamais trop nombreux pour les affronter. C'est pourquoi...

Cassy s'interrompit, tout en sachant qu'elle devrait achever sa phrase tôt ou tard. Le moment était venu d'évoquer avec Cynthia son plan de secours, dont seul Régis avait connaissance pour le moment.

\- C'est pourquoi si nous échouons à arrêter Hélio avant qu'il rassemble les Cré's aux Colonnes Lances, nous devrons composer avec Lilith et ce qu'il reste de son armée.

Le visage de la Championne se rembrunit un tantinet. Quand Cassy avait évoqué l'épouse de Giratina pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas tenté de masquer à quel point cette femme la laissait dubitative. Elle écouta toutefois patiemment ce que l'adolescente avait à lui dire.

\- Je suppose que si nous en arrivons là, nous n'aurons de toute façon pas d'autre choix que de nous en remettre à elle, conclut Cynthia, sans enthousiasme.

Cassy n'avait guère plus d'entrain, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La conversation lui coupait l'appétit et elle picorait de petits morceaux de pancakes, qu'elle avalait après les avoir longuement mâchés. Son attitude n'échappa pas à la sagacité de la Championne.

\- Tu as beaucoup changé, ces derniers temps. Ton regard, en particulier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Autrefois, j'y percevais de la colère et de la détermination. Maintenant, il semble... éteint.

\- Il en a trop vu.

Cassy rajouta un peu de miel par-dessus ses pancakes, en dépit de celui qui les imbibait déjà, dans l'espoir qu'ils passent mieux. Ce fut cependant toujours avec la même difficulté qu'elle avala le suivant.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur ? interrogea doucement Cynthia.

\- De quoi ?

\- À toi de me le dire. De la Team Galaxie ? De perdre cette bataille que nous nous apprêtons à livrer ? De te dresser face à ta famille ?

\- Non. La seule chose dont j'ai peur, c'est de moi, consentit à confesser Cassy. Ou plutôt de ce dont je suis capable pour atteindre mes objectifs. Si j'ai retenu une leçon de mon séjour à Vestigion, c'est que pour contrer la Team Galaxie, il faut se montrer pire qu'eux. Tout ce dont je les blâme, je l'ai fait, moi aussi. J'ai pactisé avec Lilith afin de gagner leur confiance, dans le but de la libérer et surtout d'obtenir enfin les réponses à toutes les questions que je me pose. Elle m'avait mise en garde sur les risques qu'encouraient ceux qui s'aviseraient de capturer les Cré's, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de placer délibérément Hélio sur leur piste, tout en sachant le sort qui pouvait les guetter. Quant à Marion... Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle soit blessée, et pourtant, c'est en mon âme et conscience que je me suis adressée au membre le plus violent et le plus cruel de l'organisation, parce que je savais qu'il ne ratait jamais une mission... quel que soit le prix à payer pour la réussir.

Cynthia garda le silence pendant un temps qui parut interminable à Cassy. Son visage n'exprimait rien, ni dégoût ni compassion. Après avoir porté sa fourchette à ses lèvres, elle déclara :

\- Tu as quitté la Team Galaxie. Tu aurais pu rester avec eux, pourtant tu es partie, malgré le danger, quand tu as appris ce à quoi leur projet était susceptible de mener. C'est preuve que contrairement à eux, il y a une limite que tu n'es pas prête à franchir.

\- Au fond de moi, je me demande si c'est vraiment la Team Galaxie que je veux arrêter, ou si je veux juste me prouver que je ne suis pas comme ma famille. Mes parents ont déserté, eux aussi, mais plutôt que d'agir, ils se sont cachés comme des lâches, effrayés par leurs anciens alliés. Quant à Éric, il est tellement dévoué à Hélio qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre le monde à feu et à sang sur son ordre. Ce que dont je voudrais être sûre, néanmoins, c'est... Est-ce qu'être différente d'eux fait nécessairement de moi quelqu'un de meilleur ? Ou est-ce que je peux être pire à ma manière ?

\- Tu...

Cynthia n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre. Au même instant, la porte d'entrée de l'Arène s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant sursauter. Cassy songea aussitôt à ses pokéball, qu'elle avait laissées dans sa chambre, et s'en voulut de sa sottise. Avec la menace qui planait désormais sur elles toutes, il n'était plus question de s'en séparer.

Le Maître de Sinnoh saisit l'une des siennes et plaqua un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Elle se dirigea prudemment vers le couloir, mais quelqu'un fit irruption dans la cuisine avant qu'elle ait pu la quitter. C'était Sandra, suivie de près par Esméralda. Cassy n'avait jamais vu la dracologue d'une humeur aussi exécrable, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Cynthia, devançant l'adolescente.

\- Marion s'est volatilisée, informa Esméralda. Elle n'était pas dans le dortoir quand je me suis réveillée et j'ai vite constaté qu'elle n'était nulle part dans l'Arène.

\- J'étais en train de m'entraîner dans la salle de combat, précisa Sandra. Quand elle m'a avertie de la situation, nous sommes aussitôt sorties jeter un œil dans les environs, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun indice.

\- Elle a un Étouraptor, elle est sûrement partie par la voie des airs, supposa Cassy. La question qui se pose, c'est : pour aller où ? Elle a beau n'avoir aucune confiance en moi, je l'imagine mal retourner sa veste et nous trahir en ralliant la Team Galaxie qui est bien plus coupable que moi d'avoir tenté de la tuer. La seule destination que je vois, c'est Fiore, mais ça reste une décision stupide. Avec deux pokémon et sans son Capstick, elle n'a aucune chance face aux Commandants d'Hélio s'ils la localisent, et encore moins face à Sven.

\- Je vais aller la chercher.

Cynthia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en prononçant ces mots, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Cassy ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais Sandra lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en secouant la tête :

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous et vos compétences en matière de dressage, il vaut mieux que vous ne partiez pas seule. Je ferais bien de vous accompagner.

\- Et qui restera pour assurer la sécurité de l'Arène ? Cassy a été vaincue par un Commandant, Tina et Léa ne sont pas de taille à endosser de telles responsabilités et...

\- Et je ne suis qu'une dresseuse novice, compléta Esméralda. Mais après tout, rien ne prouve que la Team Galaxie a d'ores et déjà les moyens de remonter jusqu'à nous. Leur détecteur n'est pas encore prêt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il ne l'était pas avant mon départ, admit Cassy, mais je me méfie d'Éric. Il a très bien pu s'empresser de le terminer, motivé par son désir de me retrouver et de me livrer pieds et poings liés à son maître vénéré. Non, la prudence est devenue indispensable si nous voulons survivre, et ça vaut pour nous toutes, ce qui vous inclut dans le lot, Cynthia.

\- Cassy, si personne ne part, Marion...

\- ... sera exposée à tous les dangers, j'en ai conscience.

\- Et si j'appelais Peter ?

Tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt vers Sandra. Son visage était fendu par une grimace, preuve de combien lui coûtait les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle poursuivit sur le même ton sec :

\- Il est de taille à protéger les filles en notre absence. Ça nous permettrait de rechercher Marion sans avoir à nous préoccuper de ce qui se passe ici.

\- Sandra..., murmura Cassy. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça.

\- C'est surtout toi qui n'es pas tenue d'accepter. Si Peter vient, il se posera des questions quant à la présence de tout ce beau monde ici, et vous devrez lui fournir des explications, qu'il s'agisse de la vérité ou d'un mensonge.

\- Avant que vous ne fassiez irruption, toutes les deux, Cynthia et moi discutions de l'éventualité d'impliquer l'Élite de Sinnoh. Peter a certes énormément de défauts, mais de ce que vous m'en avez dit, il s'est toujours battu dans l'intérêt de sa région et fait son maximum pour éliminer les derniers foyers de la Team Rocket. S'il apprend ce que trame l'organisation d'Hélio, je suppose qu'il se sentira tout aussi concerné.

\- Alors... Je l'appelle ? demanda Sandra.

\- À vous de voir. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous forcerez à le faire.

La Championne resta silencieuse, le temps de tergiverser mentalement. Il était clair que cela ne lui inspirait aucun plaisir et qu'elle consentait au plus gros sacrifice qu'elle serait capable de faire dans sa vie.

\- Je m'en occupe, finit-elle par lâcher. Mais je te préviens, tu me le revaudras.


	99. Chapitre 99 : Worryfish

_Dédicace à Dr MAD and Co si tu passes par ici. La scène en fin de chapitre n'était pas prévue, mais j'ai songé qu'elle te ferait plaisir ;)_

* * *

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Cassy contemplait depuis sa chambre la ville d'Ébènelle, que l'Arène dominait. Perdue à flanc de montagne, elle était calme et paisible, d'autant plus en l'absence de Sandra qui ne passait pas son temps à grogner ou à tempêter sur les malheureux qui se trouvaient dans un rayon de moins de cent mètres

Cynthia et elle étaient parties à la poursuite de Marion, laissant les filles seules jusqu'à l'arrivée de Peter, qui ne devrait plus tarder. L'échange télévisiophonique que la dracologue avait eu avec son cousin avait été aussi bref que sec. Elle lui avait ordonné de venir dans les plus brefs délais, sans se donner la peine de lui expliquer pourquoi, ce qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu même si elle l'avait voulu. Cassy et Cynthia continuaient à craindre que la Team Galaxie espionne les communications effectuées sur le réseau.

En revanche, Sandra avait menacé Peter d'un sort épouvantable s'il refusait de lui obéir, et la connaissant, elle était tout à fait capable de mettre son chantage à exécution. Cassy ne doutait par conséquent pas qu'il viendrait. Le Plateau Indigo n'étant qu'à peu de distance d'Ébènelle, à dos de dragon, elle s'attendait à le voir surgir d'une minute à l'autre, mettant son retard sur le compte des dispositions qu'il avait sans doute dues prendre avec ses collègues avant de quitter le Conseil.

Une brise fraîche fit voleter les cheveux de Cassy, lui arrachant un frisson. À cause de l'altitude, il faisait toujours plus frais à Ébènelle que n'importe où dans tout Johto, et même Kanto. Des études météorologiques avaient révélé qu'il s'agissait de la ville la plus froide des deux régions confondues.

Cassy n'avait toujours pas détourné les yeux des toits des habitations qu'elle distinguait depuis sa fenêtre. Elle tâchait d'imaginer ce que cela donnerait si elles échouaient à arrêter la Team Galaxie et que les Dragons revenaient dans ce monde. Elle frissonna à la pensée de cette cité réduite à l'état de ruine, sous les assauts furieux de Dialga et Palkia.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et, par réflexe, saisit l'une des pokéball qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle se détendit légèrement en voyant Léa pénétrer dans sa chambre.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit l'adolescente.

\- Non, c'est juste que... Je ne suis pas très rassurée. Je peux rester avec toi ?

Cassy lui fit signe d'approcher et aida Léa à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, les jambes dans le vide. Elle passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, mais au fond d'elle, elle était tout aussi inquiète que la fillette. La pensée des responsabilités qui pesaient sur leur groupe avait tendance à lui donner le vertige.

\- Regarde, indiqua-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers le ciel, où une ombre se découpait. Je crois que Peter arrive.

La silhouette grossit, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un dresseur à califourchon sur un Dracolosse. Les cheveux rouges et la cape flottant au vent, Peter aurait été reconnaissable entre mille. Il se posa en douceur devant l'Arène, où il rappela son pokémon dans sa ball après avoir mis pied à terre.

Cassy, à défaut d'être heureuse de le revoir, éprouvait un certain soulagement. Si elle prenait clairement le parti de Sandra dans la discorde qui l'opposait sempiternellement à son cousin, Peter n'en demeurait pas moins un dresseur d'exception qu'il était toujours bon d'avoir dans son camp, en dépit de la froideur de son caractère.

Cassy quitta sa chambre pour aller lui ouvrir, Léa sur ses talons. En chemin, elle pria Tina, qui prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, et Esméralda, en train d'étudier dans la bibliothèque, de se regrouper dans le salon.

\- Bonjour Cassy, la salua courtoisement Peter lorsque la porte eut pivoté. Et... Bonjour, euh...

Son regard afficha une expression perplexe, tandis qu'il s'attardait sur Léa. Tout en se décalant d'un pas pour permettre au Maître de pénétrer dans le hall, Cassy fit les présentations.

\- J'ignorais que Sandra avait une troisième élève. Il faut dire que je n'ai eu aucun contact avec elle depuis Noël. J'ai d'ailleurs été particulièrement surpris qu'elle m'appelle aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas son genre de faire le premier pas après une querelle. Où est-elle ?

\- En route pour Fiore, répondit Cassy sans détour. Avec Cynthia Shirona.

\- Fiore ? Qu'est-ce que Sandra irait faire là-bas ? De surcroît avec Cynthia ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elles avaient tissé des liens, toutes les deux.

Cassy ravala le commentaire acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres, concernant le peu d'intérêt que Peter accordait à la vie et aux affaires de sa cousine. Pour le moment, elle avait besoin de lui, aussi valait-il mieux éviter de lui témoigner son inimitié.

\- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? insista Peter. Elle est là, quelque part, en train de me préparer l'un de ses mauvais tours.

\- Sandra est furieuse contre vous. Elle ne vous a toujours pas pardonné ce qui s'est passé à Noël et si elle avait été ici, elle vous aurait probablement accueilli avec un coup de casserole sur le crâne.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est vraiment à Fiore ? Avec le Maître de Sinnoh ? Tout ça est absurde !

Cassy se pinça l'arête du nez. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour que les Championnes partent à la poursuite de Marion sans attendre l'arrivée de Peter et elle commençait déjà à le regretter. Si elle l'imaginait assez terre à terre, elle n'avait pas appréhendé un tel scepticisme de sa part. S'il doutait de la véracité de ses propos au sujet de Sandra, alors cela s'annonçait compliqué d'évoquer avec lui les glyphes, les Dragons et la Team Galaxie.

\- Et si vous nous suiviez au salon ? proposa Cassy. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

Elle espérait que la présence d'Esméralda, une adulte, permettrait à Peter de croire plus aisément tout ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui raconter. Il s'immobilisa néanmoins sur le seuil en découvrant la voyante et Tina, assises sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qui sont tous ces gens ? bafouilla-t-il. Cassy, vas-tu finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, mais pour arriver à comprendre, il faudrait que vous ayez l'esprit un peu plus ouvert que ce qu'il est actuellement. Voici Esméralda et Tina, des amies. Sandra a eu la gentillesse de nous recevoir ici parce que nous avons des ennuis et elle estime que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider.

\- Quel genre d'ennuis ? interrogea Peter, suspicieux.

\- J'ai récemment découvert que mes parents avaient des liens avec une organisation criminelle implantée à Sinnoh.

\- Une organisation criminelle ? Comme la Team Rocket ?

\- En quelque sorte, mais leurs objectifs sont très différents. L'argent ne les intéresse pas. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est créer un nouveau monde, meilleur que celui-ci qu'ils sont prêts à condamner au chaos. Puisque vous êtes dracologue, vous connaissez sûrement Palkia, Dialga et Giratina ?

\- J'ai quelques notions, en effet. Je sais qu'ils sont les principaux piliers de l'histoire de la création de l'univers telle qu'elle est décrite dans la Pokible.

\- Vous avez raison. Et c'est à cette fin que la Team Galaxie, cette organisation, souhaite les utiliser. Ils ont l'intention de contrôler les Dragons pour bâtir leur propre dimension et y établir leur ordre utopique. Le problème, c'est que si Palkia et Dialga reviennent sur Terre, ils risquent de semer la destruction sur leur passage, comme ils l'ont fait jadis, avant d'être bannis par Arceus.

Peter ne releva pas immédiatement. Une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur son front et il prit la décision de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la porte. Cassy s'installa face à lui, tandis que Léa prenait place à côté de Tina.

\- Je suis loin d'être un expert en mythologie, et je connais encore moins les légendes qui touchent Sinnoh, mais les Dragons n'ont-ils pas été exilés par Arceus lui-même ? Comment des humains espèrent-ils lever un châtiment infligé par le pokémon Suprême ?

\- Arceus en a donné l'ordre, mais ce sont les Cré's qui ont confiné les Dragons dans leurs dimensions respectives. La Team Galaxie a déjà capturé Créfollet et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur le reste du trio.

\- Attends... coupa Peter. Tu es en train de me dire que cette organisation a un légendaire en sa possession ? Ces pokémon si rares qu'il n'y a que peu de preuves attestant réellement de leur existence ?

\- Ceux-là même, soupira Cassy.

\- En admettant que cette histoire totalement tirée par les cheveux soit vraie... Quel est le rapport avec vous quatre ? Et Sandra ? Et Cynthia Shirona ?

Cassy jeta un regard implorant à Esméralda, dans l'espoir qu'elle vienne à son secours. Elle avait échoué avec Marion et ne tenait pas à réitérer cette erreur avec Peter. La voyante prit donc le relai en évoquant le mythe de la Confrérie, les ambitions de la Team Galaxie et le départ précipité de la Ranger pour son île natale.

\- Stop ! s'écria soudain Peter en bondissant sur ses pieds, les mains levées devant lui. Des humains légendaires ? Des pouvoirs magiques ? Des Gijinkas ? Tout ça n'a strictement aucun sens. Vous avez sûrement subi l'influence maligne d'un pokémon spectre qui vous a envoûtées. Une Magirêve, sans aucun doute. Restez-là, je vais aller chercher l'infirmière Joëlle et...

\- Non ! s'écria Cassy. Aussi ahurissant que peut vous sembler notre récit, il s'agit de la vérité. Votre cousine a accepté de nous croire, alors...

\- Ma cousine a toujours eu tendance à agir avant de réfléchir, et surtout, elle est inconsciente, comme le démontre le fait qu'elle ait accepté de partir pour Fiore en s'appuyant sur de simples divagations.

\- Avec Cynthia Shirona, précisa Esméralda. Qui est au contraire une personne sage et posée. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle se serait impliquée dans tout ça si ce n'était que des élucubrations de notre part ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que Cynthia n'est pas elle aussi le fruit de votre esprit ensorcelé ? Vous me racontez des histoires à dormir debout depuis mon arrivée, et je ne serais pas surpris que c'en soit une de plus. Il est urgent que vous consultiez. J'ai déjà vu plusieurs cas d'hallucinations dans ma vie, mais jamais à un tel degré. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger.

\- Peter, ne soyez pas stupide ! supplia Cassy en le retenant par le bras. Vous avez vu la paume de Léa et mon avant-bras pendant qu'Esméralda vous parlait, non ? Comment expliquez-vous ces marques, s'il ne s'agit que d'une illusion provoquée par un pokémon spectre ?

\- De vulgaires tatouages. À présent, lâche-moi, Cassy. Je m'en voudrais de te faire mal ou de devoir user de la force contre toi alors que tu es dans cet état.

L'adolescente soupira. Peu avant d'apprendre la fugue de Marion, elle avait discuté avec Cynthia de l'éventualité d'impliquer l'Élite des Quatre dans toute cette affaire, mais voilà qu'elle reconsidérait complètement cette idée. Certes, l'aide de dresseurs d'un tel niveau serait la bienvenue, mais vu comment Peter réagissait, Cassy redoutait que cela se produise de la même manière chez les autres.

\- Sandra vous a appelé pour que vous protégiez l'Arène en son absence, tenta-t-elle désespérément. Elle pensait qu'en dépit de toutes vos querelles passées, elle pourrait compter sur vous. C'est ça que vous voulez ? La décevoir une fois de plus, comme si vous n'en aviez pas déjà fait assez ?

\- Au contraire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est agir dans son intérêt et ne pas lui donner d'autres raisons de foncer tête baissée, tout ça pour contrer une menace imaginaire. Je suis navré, Cassy, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Peter se dégagea d'un coup de coude de son emprise et saisit l'une de ses pokéball. Il s'apprêtait à libérer l'un de ses dragons, sans doute pour lui ordonner de les confiner à l'intérieur le temps pour lui de se rendre au Centre Pokémon, quand il fut devancé par une attaque électrique traversa la pièce. Elle frappa le Maître de Johto qui s'effondra aussitôt, sa tête percutant violemment le sol.

\- Peter ? appela Cassy en s'agenouillant près de lui. Peter ?

Son pouls était régulier, comme sa respiration. Il était seulement inconscient. La jeune fille se tourna vers Tina et son Pachirisu, qui lui adressèrent un regard confus.

\- Oups...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, comme attaque ? interrogea Cassy.

\- Coup d'Jus.

\- Tu as de l'Anti-Para dans tes affaires ? Bon, va en chercher. Et toi, Léa, rapporte-moi des glaçons, enveloppés dans un torchon. Esméralda, vous allez m'aider à installer Peter sur le canapé.

Les fillettes quittèrent précipitamment la pièce en contournant le corps inerte du dracologue, que Cassy souleva par les épaules, tandis qu'Esméralda le saisissait par les chevilles. Il n'était pas très lourd, mais elles durent tout de même fournir un effort pour l'étendre sur la banquette.

\- Si c'était pour le mettre dans cet état, je ne suis pas sûre que ça valait la peine de lui demander de venir, commenta Esméralda. Si la Team Galaxie attaque...

\- La Team Galaxie m'inquiète moins que Sandra lorsqu'elle apprendra ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va nous en vouloir d'avoir électrisé son cousin ?

\- Non... Elle va nous en vouloir de l'avoir fait en son absence, répondit Cassy au moment où Tina réapparaissait au pas de course, un flacon d'Anti-Para à la main.


	100. Chapitre 100 : Let me down

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On attend.

\- On pourrait peut-être l'asperger d'eau ?

\- Ou lui donner une petite décharge pour le ramener à lui ?

\- Non, Tina ! Il a suffisamment goûté à ton électricité pour aujourd'hui. Il va bien finir par revenir à lui tôt ou tard.

C'était du moins ce dont Cassy essayait de se convaincre. Peter était inconscient depuis plusieurs heures, maintenant. Elles lui avaient fait respirer du vinaigre, lui avaient tapoté les joues... sans obtenir aucune réaction. Il était toujours aussi inerte qu'au moment où elles l'avaient installé sur le canapé.

\- Et s'il a une commotion ? murmura Esméralda. Le choc n'a pas paru très violent sur l'instant et c'est justement ça qui est inquiétant : il aurait déjà dû reprendre connaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? De l'emmener au Centre Pokémon ? C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer.

Cassy ordonna à Léa de retourner chercher des glaçons. Elles les changeaient à mesure qu'ils fondaient, afin de garder le front de Peter au frais. Une légère bosse saillait à l'endroit où il s'était cogné.

\- Vous devriez retourner monter la garde, conseilla ensuite la jeune fille à Esméralda. Je vous préviendrai s'il y a du nouveau.

La voyante acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Elles n'avaient eu de cesse de succéder à la fenêtre de la chambre de Cassy, où elles avaient une excellente vue sur les environs, pour s'assurer qu'aucun hélicoptère de la Team Galaxie ou que n'importe quel individu suspect n'approchait.

Cassy s'assit sur le rebord du canapé et accola le nouveau bloc de glace que Léa lui apportait au crâne de Peter. Le contact prolongé du tissu mouillé avait rendu ses cheveux humides, si bien que certaines mèches paraissaient plus sombres que d'autres.

Quarante minutes supplémentaires s'étaient écoulées quand il se passa enfin quelque chose. Les paupières du dracologue s'agitèrent mollement et il poussa un petit gémissement. Tina, affalée sur l'un des fauteuils où elle s'amusait à faire tournoyer l'une de ses pokéballs dans sa main, se redressa promptement.

\- Il se réveille ?

\- Je crois que oui. Peter ? Vous m'entendez ?

\- On devrait peut-être l'attacher avant qu'il soit complètement conscient, non ? suggéra Léa.

Cassy tourna la tête pour la foudroyer du regard, mais se ravisa en songeant que la suggestion n'était pas si idiote que cela. Dès que Peter se remémorerait la conversation qui lui avait valu de subir un Coup d'Jus de la part du Pachirisu de Tina, il risquerait de ne pas réagir différemment.

Si Sandra était là, elle aurait déjà découpé un drap en lambeaux pour en faire des liens et ligoter consciencieusement les poignets et les chevilles, voire même la gorge, de son cousin.

\- Ton Bulbizarre connaît l'attaque Fouet Lianes, non ? demanda Cassy à Léa.

\- C'est un Florizarre, maintenant, et il est trop massif pour que je puisse le libérer ici. Par contre, si on pousse la table basse, mon Empiflor devrait avoir assez de place.

\- D'accord. Ne le sors pas pour le moment, mieux vaut ne pas effrayer Peter dès son réveil. Nous ne le retiendrons que s'il tente encore une fois de nous fausser compagnie.

Léa se munit de sa pokéball, sans l'ouvrir. Elles formaient désormais un arc de cercle autour du Maître, les deux fillettes en léger retrait par rapport à Cassy. Peter remuait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par ouvrir les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de porter une main à son crâne, délogeant la poche de glace.

\- Aïe, ma tête... gémit-il en grimaçant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de Tauros. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Vous êtes tombé et vous vous êtes cogné, indiqua Cassy en passant volontairement le reste sous silence.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar épouvantable. Il y avait des monstres, des espèces mi-humaine mi-pokémon, les Dragons légendaires et une sorte de... d'organisation secrète, comme la Team Rocket, sauf que ce n'était pas eux. Et il y avait des spectres aussi. Beaucoup de spectres.

\- C'est... curieux.

Cassy estimait préférable que Peter demeure dans le flou tant que cela serait possible. Elle voulait gagner du temps jusqu'au retour de Cynthia et de Sandra, dans l'espoir que les Championnes parviennent mieux à le convaincre de la situation. Puisqu'elle-même avait échoué, à quoi bon relancer le sujet ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là, d'abord ? demanda Peter. Ah oui, c'est vrai... Sandra m'a appelé et a exigé ma présence. J'aimerais parfois savoir comment tu arrives à la supporter. Elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

\- Il suffit de la prendre dans le sens du poil. Et puis, elle m'a toujours inspiré plus de compassion que de colère.

Cassy, après cette remarque acerbe, changea de sujet en proposant à Peter un cachet contre le mal de tête. Comme il l'accepta, elle pria Tina d'aller chercher la trousse de premiers soins qui se trouvait dans l'armoire de sa salle de bain. Elle lui demanda également d'avertir Esméralda du réveil du dracologue.

\- Où est passé le jeune Topdresseur ? s'enquit Peter. Sylvain, c'est bien ça ?

À la mention de son cousin, Cassy sentit son estomac se contracter. C'était bien la seule et unique personne à qui elle regrettait d'avoir tourné le dos en quittant la Team Galaxie. Éludant, elle se contenta de répondre :

\- Son stage s'est terminé. À ma connaissance, il est rentré chez lui, à Sinnoh.

\- Sinnoh... répéta Peter à mi-voix. Attends une minute... On n'en a pas déjà parlé ? Et toute cette histoire de Gijinkas, de légendaires... Mais oui, ça me revient !

« Perdu... », songea Cassy sans se démoraliser pour autant. Elle saisit le dracologue par les épaules, car il faisait de grands gestes désordonnés pour tenter de se redresser, et tenta de le rallonger.

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-elle. Vous avez subi un choc à la tête, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous agiter autant.

\- Un choc ? Je crois que tu en as reçu un sacré, toi aussi. Ton discours n'avait aucun sens, il était...

\- Peter, ça suffit ! Je vous ai dit la vérité, et maintenant, vous allez attendre calmement le retour de Sandra, sinon je vous jure que je demande à Léa de vous ligoter.

\- Tu as vraiment perdu la tête, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais !

Cassy commençait à perdre patience. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa Léa, qui lui adressa un regard interrogateur, le pouce prêt à actionner le bouton d'ouverture de sa pokéball. L'adolescente lui répondit par la négative. Peter avait consenti à se recoucher, mais continuait à l'étudier avec méfiance.

\- Avalez ça, conseilla-t-elle en lui tendant un cachet et le verre d'eau que Tina venait de lui rapporter. Ça dissipera votre mal de crâne.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du café très fort, plutôt ? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un remontant.

Cassy se tourna vers Léa et Tina, car elle n'avait aucune intention de quitter la pièce. Les fillettes secouèrent la tête, penaude. N'en buvant pas, elles n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre à utiliser une cafetière.

\- Allez la débrancher et rapportez-la ici, je vais m'en occup... Esméralda ?

La voyante apparut dans l'encadrement, hors d'haleine, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle avait dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que Cassy la pressait de questions :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? La Team Galaxie ? Une attaque ?

\- Non. C'est Sandra...

\- Sandra ? s'exclama aussitôt Peter. Où est-elle ?

\- Elle arrive. Elle sera là d'ici quelques secondes.

\- Juste... Sandra ? fit Cassy avec une grimace.

\- J'en ai peur. Cynthia et Marion ne sont nulle part en vue.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, s'appliquant à garder son calme. L'heure était mal choisie pour céder à la panique. Sandra avait peut-être ouvert la voie en tant qu'éclaireuse ou elle ne savait quoi encore. Mieux valait ne pas imaginer le pire tant qu'elle ne se serait pas entretenue avec la Championne.

\- Surveillez-le, intima Cassy en désignant Peter. Je vais au-devant de Sandra.

Elle quitta le salon et l'Arène dans la foulée pour attendre à l'extérieur que la dracologue, chevauchant son Dracolosse, se pose de la même façon que son cousin l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Remarquant la présence de Cassy, Sandra se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

\- Cynthia et Marion ? fit l'adolescente, incapable de formuler la question dans son entièreté sans que l'anxiété n'altère sa voix.

\- Elles vont bien. Elles ont fait un détour par le Bourg-Palette, mais elles t'expliqueront tout mieux que moi à leur retour. Cet idiot de Peter est là ?

\- Oui. Euh... Sandra, à ce sujet..., commença Cassy. Il y a quelques petits soucis avec votre cousin.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Nous nous sommes heurtées à son scepticisme.

\- Tu peux développer ?

\- Il veut toutes nous faire interner parce qu'il pense que nous sommes victimes d'une hallucination collective provoquée par un pokémon spectre.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Peter, ça, marmonna Sandra entre ses dents. Si la vérité ne sort pas des pages d'un livre ou s'il ne peut pas la voir de ses propres yeux, alors c'est forcément une hallucination. Pour avoir un cerveau plus étriqué que le sien, il faudrait être une pierre. Et encore...

\- Il faut aussi que vous sachiez... Il voulait prévenir l'infirmière Joëlle et Tina, dans la panique, l'a... électrisé. Il a une vilaine bosse, mais ça n'a pas suffi à lui mettre les idées d'aplomb.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge.

Sandra ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et Cassy, sur ses talons, lui désigna le salon vers lequel elle bifurqua aussitôt. Peter n'était plus étendu mais assis sur le canapé, et il sauta sur ses jambes sitôt qu'il l'aperçut.

\- Sandra ! s'écria-t-il. Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est cette folie fur...

\- Tais-toi. Et rassis-toi. Vous trois, dehors.

Esméralda, Tina et Léa ne se le firent pas répéter. En file indienne, elles quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux dracologues seuls avec Cassy. Elle-même demeura en léger retrait, ne voulant pas interférer entre eux.

\- Vous lui avez tout dit ? lui demanda Sandra. Les glyphes ? La Team Galaxie ? Les Dragons ?

\- Et les Gijinkas, oui.

\- Sandra, enfin ! protesta Peter. Tout ça, ce ne sont que des mythes, des histoires à dormir debout ! Il n'y a absolument rien de rationnel ni de logique là-dedans !

\- Tu sais ce qui n'a rien de rationnel ni de logique ? Un type qui réside à moins dix minutes de vol d'Ébènelle et qui n'est pas fichu de rendre visite à sa famille plus d'une fois l'an sans trouver mieux à faire ailleurs entre-temps.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, je...

\- Je ne te demande pas de croire ce que les filles racontent, imbécile ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu fasses ce qu'on te dit. Pendant des années, tu n'as pas été là pour moi sous prétexte que tu avais des responsabilités, que tout le monde comptait sur toi, mais ce n'était rien d'autre que de la pacotille. Aujourd'hui, on a vraiment besoin de toi ! Pas moi, parce que j'ai fini par apprendre à me débrouiller seule, mais nous tous.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que tout ça est vrai ? questionna Peter. Les hybrides ? Les légendaires ? Il faut que tu m'expliques... Tu n'as jamais eu foi en Arceus, en dépit de la piété de ta mère, et là, tu crois à cette histoire ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'ai entraînée pendant plusieurs mois, répliqua Sandra en désignant Cassy de la tête, et qu'elle a un potentiel qui dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent, y compris chez toi. Ce glyphe dragon, ce n'est pas un tatouage ou une tache de naissance, c'est quelque chose de bien plus grand, qui explique ce que j'ai perçu en elle.

Peter garda le silence. Nul n'ignorait à quel point sa cousine n'avait pas le compliment facile, pas même lui. Si c'était ce qu'elle pensait de Cassy, cela signifiait que la jeune fille était indubitablement bien partie pour devenir une dresseuse exceptionnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, au juste ? finit par s'enquérir Peter.

\- Je viens de te le dire : que tu obéisses. Aujourd'hui, Cynthia et moi comptions sur toi pour veiller sur les filles en notre absence. Cassy et Esméralda sont encore des novices, et bien que Tina et Léa aient davantage d'expérience, elles n'ont pas plus de douze ans. Elles vont avoir de rudes combats à mener, dans un futur proche, et elles risquent fort d'avoir besoin de notre aide, que ce soit pour les former ou sur le champ de bataille.

Peter s'accorda le temps de la réflexion, mais finit par acquiescer et par tendre une paume à Cassy. Malgré l'expression dubitative dont il ne s'était pas départi, il semblait prêt à se joindre à elles, dans l'intérêt de sa région et du reste du monde.

\- J'ai bien peur que tout ça me dépasse, mais soit, déclara-t-il. Je vous offrirai mon assistance.

Cassy sella leur entente par une poignée de main, sous le regard de Sandra qui trahissait le fond de sa pensée. Peter l'avait si souvent abandonnée qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre confiance en lui, même lorsqu'il donnait sa parole. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cette fois, ce serait différent.


	101. Chapitre 101 : Embers

Un silence pesant régnait dans le salon de l'Arène, où tout le monde était désormais rassemblé. Les yeux de Peter passaient des unes aux autres, sans jamais s'arrêter. Quant à Sandra, elle le fusillait régulièrement du regard. Quoi qu'il fasse, il en faudrait toujours plus pour qu'elle cesse de lui en vouloir.

Cassy, tout en buvant son café, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser Cynthia à se rendre au Bourg-Palette en compagnie de Marion. Au moins, elle l'avait retrouvée, c'était déjà cela, mais ce détour l'intriguait. Puisque Sandra n'avait pas voulu lui fournir d'explications, elle devait prendre son mal en patience.

Quand les deux femmes arrivèrent enfin, Cassy fut la première à se précipiter dans le hall. Quelle que soit la raison qui avait poussé Marion à partir, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se montrer autoritaire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les glyphes déambuler à leur guise alors que la Team Galaxie était prête à tout pour mettre la main dessus.

Hélio était un excellent orateur, probablement capable de convaincre n'importe qui de n'importe quoi. Il était indispensable pour Cassy de s'assurer la loyauté de ses consœurs, afin que cela ne risque pas de se produire. Si Éric parvenait à achever son détecteur et à trouver les autres membres de la Confrérie, ils en auraient bien assez dans leurs rangs sans avoir en plus besoin de détourner les glyphes que l'adolescente avait ralliés à sa cause.

Dès que Cynthia eut franchi le seuil de l'Arène, Cassy échangea une étreinte avec elle. Elle était heureuse de la voir revenir saine et sauve, après l'inquiétude qu'elle avait nourrie jusqu'à ce que Sandra la rassure quelque peu.

\- Où étiez-vous passé ? demanda-t-elle ensuite d'un ton ferme en se tournant vers Marion. N'ai-je pas suffisamment insisté sur les dangers que nous encourrons toutes pour vous passer l'envie de partir à l'aventure ? Que se serait-il passé si la Team Galaxie vous avez capturée ? Ils...

\- Cassy, l'interrompit Cynthia. J'ai moi-même déjà accablé Marion de tous ces reproches. Puisque se répéter ne servirait à rien, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'écouter ce qu'elle a à dire, ça pourrait t'intéresser.

L'adolescente croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa Marion avec condescendance. Elle avait beau être destinée par son glyphe à diriger la Confrérie, elle savait que cela ne serait pas une mince affaire d'obtenir le respect de la Ranger. Dans le fond, elle la comprenait. Marion était adulte et avait une plus grande expérience de la vie, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que Cassy était la plus à même de les mener au combat. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, la Team Galaxie était une partie d'elle, que ce soit à travers ses parents, Éric ou encore Sylvain.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par marmonner. Venez.

D'un geste, elle les invita à passer au salon, dans l'encadrement duquel Léa et Tina se tenaient, afin de pouvoir entendre la conversation. Elles s'écartèrent et regagnèrent leur place sur le fauteuil qu'elles partageaient. Cynthia et Marion s'entassèrent sur le canapé avec Peter et Esméralda.

\- Voilà ce que je suis allée faire à Fiore, annonça la Ranger.

Elle saisit la lanière de la besace qu'elle portait en bandoulière et la fit pivoter pour accéder à une poche dans laquelle elle plongea la main. Ses doigts ressortirent serrés autour d'une épaisse pile de feuilles, que Cassy observa sans comprendre. De sa place, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce qui était inscrit dessus.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je crois qu'il convient de commencer par le commencement, répondit Marion. Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler des Poké-Nappers ? Ou de la Partie de Thé ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, à l'exception de Peter. Une ride se creusa au milieu de son front, comme à chaque fois qu'il était soucieux ou qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Ce ne sont pas des criminels qui ont sévi à Oblivia ?

\- Ceux-là même, confirma Marion. Il y a plusieurs mois de ça, mes collègues Rangers ont dû faire face à la menace que représentait un quatuor d'anciens voleurs qui avaient pour objectif de mettre la main sur une relique légendaire, l'Armure d'Or.

\- Pitié, assez de légendes pour aujourd'hui... marmonna Peter, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part d'Esméralda.

\- Les Nappers étaient leur bras armé, en quelque sorte. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : Red, Blue et Purple Eye. Ils utilisaient sans vergogne les capacités des pokémon, qu'ils réussissaient à soumettre grâce à une méthode à la fois semblable à la nôtre, celle des Capstick, mais aussi complètement différente.

Marion lança à Cassy le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main. Les feuilles étaient liées ensemble par une cordelette qui avait abîmé les rebords, sans altérer le contenu des documents. Le regard de la jeune fille fut en premier lieu attiré par un croquis, qui représentait un gant doté d'un mécanisme complexe. Pour un peu, elle avait presque l'impression de revoir celui qu'elle avait dessiné pour Éric.

\- Incapable de fermer l'œil, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir, indiqua Marion. Et j'ai fini par me souvenir des échos d'Oblivia qui étaient parvenus dans les couloirs de notre FSR.

\- Vous êtes partie uniquement dans le but d'obtenir ce dossier ? s'étonna Cassy.

\- J'ai songé que ce serait plus adéquat qu'un Capstick pour aider Régis à concevoir les gants de combat.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne nous avez rien dit ? Nous aurions pu vous fournir une escorte. C'était de l'inconscience de quitter l'Arène comme ça ! Imaginez que la Team Galaxie vous ait retrouvée, avec de surcroît le dossier en votre possession. Vous seriez tous les deux tombés entre leurs mains, ce qui leur aurait conféré un avantage supplémentaire sur nous.

\- Je n'aime pas prendre des engagements que je suis incapable de tenir, répliqua Marion. Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir me procurer le dossier et j'ai dû faire jouer bon nombre de mes relations pour qu'Oblivia accepte de le transférer vers Fiore, tout en évitant le plus possible d'en révéler. Je préférais avoir les documents entre les mains avant de vous avertir, mais Cynthia et Sandra m'ont devancée en me retrouvant au siège de la FSR.

Cassy hocha la tête, tout en consultant les notes. Elles contenaient de nombreuses informations sur le fonctionnement des gants des Nappers, ainsi que sur les circonstances dans lesquelles ils avaient été utilisés. Tout cela semblait prometteur, même si l'adolescente avait appris à ne jamais crier victoire trop vite.

\- Je suppose que vous avez remis une copie de ce dossier à Régis.

\- En effet, acquiesça Marion.

\- Il a dit qu'il pensait pouvoir en tirer quelque chose, précisa Cynthia, mais il va lui falloir du temps pour décortiquer tout ça et adapter le système des gants à vos glyphes. Ça ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigts.

\- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il y parviendra avant la Team Galaxie.

Cassy regroupa les feuillets et les posa à côté d'elle, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Si elle avait compris leur contenu dans son ensemble, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle n'avait jamais été une scientifique et que l'interprétation précise de ces documents échappait à son domaine de compétence.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, déclara-t-elle en se mettant debout, je vous propose de réfléchir à la manière dont nous allons nous organiser pour arrêter la Team Galaxie.

\- J'aurais bien suggéré de surveiller les lacs, puisque nous savons que les Cré's sont cachés dans leurs profondeurs, exprima Esméralda, mais ce serait trop dangereux.

\- Pas tant que ça, en réalité, intervint Cynthia. C'est même ce qui semble le plus logique. Cassy et moi sommes convenues d'impliquer le reste de l'Élite des Quatre. À nous cinq, nous pouvons nous organiser pour garder un œil sur la Team Galaxie et nous assurer qu'ils ne s'approchent pas des Cré's.

\- Et quand ils le feront ? couina Tina.

\- À ce moment-là, nous devrons intervenir. C'est pourquoi il est important que nous nous concentrions surtout sur notre entraînement et que Régis mette au point les gants de combat. Si nous ne sommes pas prêtes, la Team Galaxie nous écrasera.

Cassy se garda d'ajouter qu'avec leur infériorité numérique, il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela se produise. Au fond d'elle, elle avait conscience que le seul plan qui tenait la route était celui qui impliquait Lilith et ses Gijinkas.

Pour l'instant, seuls Cynthia et Régis en avaient connaissance, et il valait mieux que cela demeure ainsi, en attendant de voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Plus elle serait désespérée et moins Cassy aurait de difficulté à faire accepter cette idée à ses consœurs. Si elle en parlait maintenant, elle se heurterait probablement à une forte opposition.

\- Si je peux me permettre... commença Sandra, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. M'est avis que ce ne serait pas inutile de régler la question de la communication. Je comprends que vous ayez peur que le réseau visiophonique soit espionné par la Team Galaxie, mais entre Régis qui se trouve à Kanto, l'Élite à Sinnoh et nous à Johto, ça risque vite de poser problème.

Cassy ne put qu'être de son avis, à l'instar de tout le monde. Il serait beaucoup plus simple pour eux de pouvoir prendre contact directement les uns avec les autres plutôt que par des moyens détournés, comme ils l'avaient fait jusque-là.

\- Pourquoi pas un PokéMatos ? proposa Léa. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, mais mes parents répètent toujours que ça coûte trop cher.

\- Et surtout, il ne t'aurait été d'aucune utilité à Sinnoh, indiqua Cynthia. Ses ondes n'émettent qu'à l'échelle régionale, tout comme celles de la Pokémontre et du PokéNav. Qui plus est, si on redoute que la Team Galaxie ait piraté le réseau des visiophones, rien ne prouve qu'ils n'en ont pas fait de même avec tous les autres systèmes de communication.

\- Il faudrait trouver quelque chose avec une sécurité similaire à celle des Capstick, qui les rend inviolables, suggéra Marion.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont sûrs à cent pour cent ? Sans risque d'écoute ni de surveillance ?

\- Ne t'emballe pas, Cassy. Je sais ce que tu as en tête, mais la réponse est non. Je ne peux pas vous en procurer. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai mis un tel point d'honneur à retrouver le mien ? Depuis l'affaire du groupe Go-Rock, la réglementation des Capstick est devenue encore plus sévère. Seuls les Rangers ont le droit d'en posséder un, et ils doivent le restituer à la FSR lors de leurs périodes de congé ou de maladie, ainsi qu'à leur départ à la retraite. L'unique condition pour en posséder un est d'être en activité.

L'enthousiasme de Cassy retomba comme un soufflet et le calme revint, tandis que chacun réfléchissait dans son coin. Au bout de quelques minutes, Cynthia émit une supposition :

\- Tant qu'à parler à l'Élite, je pourrais aussi toucher deux mots à Lucio à ce sujet. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il compte quelques hackers parmi ses connaissances. Ils ont peut-être des techniques pour rendre un visiophone fiable.

\- Des hackers ? répéta Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lucio a de nombreuses relations, toutes plus utiles et compétentes les unes que les autres.

Cynthia dressa un clin d'œil à Cassy, qui lui répondit par un sourire. Elle n'avait pas oublié que c'était au Champion de l'Élite des Quatre qu'elle devait ses faux papiers. C'était également le seul qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, quand elle s'est rendue sur l'Île du Lys afin d'y retrouver le Maître de Sinnoh.

\- Voyez ça avec lui, approuva Cassy.

\- Pendant que vous vous occuperez de la Team Galaxie, je me chargerai de la Confrérie, renchérit Sandra avec un rictus mauvais. Je vais faire mon possible pour les entraîner, en espérant qu'elles ne soient pas toutes aussi pathétiques que mon élève attitrée.

\- Eh ! protesta Léa. J'ai été sacrée Top-Coordinatrice de Sinnoh.

\- La belle affaire...

Le sourire de Cassy s'élargit, au contraire de la fillette qui se rembrunit. Finalement, leurs chances de vaincre la Team Galaxie n'étaient peut-être pas si minces. Avec son arrogance et son sens de la répartie, elle était presque convaincue que Sandra pouvait venir à bout de n'importe qui. Y compris de deux Dragons légendaires.


	102. Chapitre 102 : Fly

Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos, à l'Arène. Cynthia avait regagné Sinnoh, où la Team Galaxie n'avait encore entrepris aucune action majeure, et Peter passait leur rendre visite occasionnellement. Le reste du temps, les cinq membres de la Confrérie restaient seules avec Sandra.

La Championne se révéla vite aussi exigeante avec ses nouvelles élèves qu'elle l'avait été avec Cassy. Elle ne ménageait personne et, plus d'une fois, Léa et Tina quittèrent la salle de combat en larmes, obligeant l'adolescente à aller les réconforter dans leur chambre.

Elle avait songé à demander à Sandra de se montrer un peu moins dure et cassante avec elles, avant de se raviser. Même si les fillettes ne méritaient pas un aussi rude traitement, Cassy était bien placée pour savoir que c'était le meilleur moyen de progresser, et surtout cela les formait pour faire face à l'adversité. Puisque la Team Galaxie ne prendrait pas de gants blancs, autant s'y préparer.

Marion et Esméralda, qui n'avaient pas plus d'expérience en matière de dressage que Cassy lorsqu'elle était arrivée la première fois à Ébènelle, faisaient des progrès remarquables. Elles s'étaient toutes deux constitué une équipe de six pokémon chacune et s'exerçaient avec assiduité afin d'acquérir un niveau correct.

La cohabitation n'était pas simple tous les jours. Le cynisme de Sandra se mariait mal avec la rigidité morale de Marion, et si elles avaient pour point commun une certaine misanthropie, cela leur rendait l'exubérance de Tina et Léa difficilement supportable. Quant à Cassy, elle peinait à dissimuler les grincements de dents que lui inspirait la piété d'Esméralda, oubliant presque qu'elle avait été comme elle autrefois, avant que sa vie ne bascule.

En dépit de cela, la Confrérie progressait à son rythme, en vue de son objectif. Cassy passait en moyenne trois heures par jour dans la salle de combat, tantôt seule, tantôt avec une partenaire. Sandra la supervisait, mais jamais elle ne l'avait affrontée, laissant ce soin aux autres glyphes.

De temps à autre, Cassy s'aventurait dans l'Antre du Dragon, avec la bénédiction de son mentor, afin de se confronter à des pokémon sauvages et furieux, qui n'étaient pas tentés de la ménager comme ses consœurs pourraient le faire. Généralement, elle parvenait à les repousser, sauf lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée par une horde entière de Draco déchaînés. En moins de quelques minutes, leur nombre l'avait submergée, et elle avait dû battre en retraite.

Cette défaite avait eu pour unique effet bénéfique de redoubler l'ardeur qu'elle mettait à la tâche. Bien déterminée à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, elle travaillait plus intensément que jamais.

Cassy s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'Arène pour arranger la manche de sa tenue de dracologue, puis poussa l'une des lourdes portes qui donnaient sur l'intérieur. Elle s'attendait à trouver l'endroit désert, mais le terrain était déjà occupé par Esméralda. Sa Gardevoir se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Oh, Cassy ! sursauta-t-elle en l'entendant entrer.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa la jeune fille. Je reviendrai plus tard.

\- Non, reste. J'étais sur le point d'arrêter, de toute façon. Gardevoir en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ?

La pokémon acquiesça et Esméralda la rappela dans sa sphère de métal, pendant que Cassy marchait à sa rencontre. La voyante souleva un pan de son turban magenta pour dissimuler dessous une mèche couleur ébène qui s'en était échappée.

\- J'essaye de lui apprendre Téléport, confia-t-elle à Cassy. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours être utile.

\- Pour battre en retraite, c'est l'idéal. Ça nous offrira au moins une porte de sortie si la Team Galaxie nous défait.

\- Mieux vaut que ça n'arrive pas, alors. C'est une attaque très complexe, et Gardevoir est encore loin de la maîtriser.

\- Mon cousin aurait pu vous donner de précieux conseils, marmonna Cassy avec une pointe de nostalgie. Son Kadabra exécutait cette capacité à la perfection. Nous l'avons utilisé à maintes reprises pour nous déplacer.

En plus de lui évoquer le souvenir douloureux de Sylvain, cette remarque ne fit que baisser un peu plus le moral de Cassy, car elle exprimait une fois de plus la supériorité indubitable de la Team Galaxie.

Après lui avoir souhaité bonne chance pour sa séance d'entraînement, Esméralda quitta la salle. Le battant en fer émit un grincement sinistre en se refermant derrière elle, tandis que Cassy libérait Draco et Dracoli. Elle les formait actuellement au combat double et leur enseignait des combos dévastateurs, l'idéal pour venir à bout d'ennemis multiples.

\- Draco Météor, maintenant ! s'époumona-t-elle. Et Ultralaser !

Cassy était moite de sueur. Quand elle dirigeait ses pokémon, elle s'épuisait presque autant qu'eux. Elle leur criait ses ordres, bougeait à leur rythme, sautillait sur place... Elle ne se contentait pas d'orchestrer un combat, elle le vivait aussi, à sa manière.

Elle concluait toujours les exercices de ses partenaires par ces deux attaques dévastatrices. Elles étaient très puissantes, mais Cassy était convaincue qu'ils pouvaient encore les perfectionner. Ils devraient être au sommet de leur potentiel lorsque le moment viendrait d'affronter la Team Galaxie.

\- C'était très bien, estima-t-elle. Cinq minutes de pause.

Elle lança un Pokébloc à Draco, puis un autre à Dracoli, qui bondit dans les airs pour l'attraper dans sa gueule. Il le trancha d'un coup de mâchoire et l'avala aussitôt, contrairement à son binôme qui prit le temps de savourer le sien.

Alors que Cassy se dirigeait vers les gradins pour s'y asseoir, pendant que ses pokémon se délassaient, elle se figea net en découvrant que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Focalisée sur le travail de ses dragons, elle n'avait pas remarqué ni entendu que Peter s'était glissé dans la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était surprise de le voir, car il était déjà venu à l'Arène trois jours plus tôt et Sandra n'avait pas fait mention d'une autre visite de sa part dans l'immédiat. Peter inclina la tête pour la saluer, puis la rejoignit au centre de la salle de combat.

\- La journée s'annonçait plutôt calme, à la Ligue, alors j'en ai profité pour venir voir comment se déroule votre entraînement, indiqua-t-il.

\- Je croyais que Sandra vous avait interdit de vous impliquer dans le mien ?

À chacune de ses visites, Peter en profitait pour dispenser de précieux conseils aux apprenties dresseuses, afin qu'elles s'améliorent, mais sa cousine refusait catégoriquement qu'il en fasse de même avec Cassy. Sandra se montrait très possessive et souhaitait se charger intégralement de sa formation.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir parfois un avis extérieur. Tu te débrouilles bien, Cassy, c'est indéniable, mais tu as encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, et je ne suis pas sûr que les méthodes de Sandra soient les meilleures pour y parvenir. Je t'ai observé durant un petit moment, avant que tu prennes conscience de ma présence, et je pense que tu devrais repenser tes techniques d'entraînement. Par exemple...

\- Ces techniques d'entraînement conviennent à Sandra, répliqua Cassy, et il n'est pas question que j'en change.

\- Je sais que tu as une très haute opinion de ma cousine, mais elle est loin d'être parfaite. Je ne dis pas ça pour la déprécier, seulement pour t'aider. Tu répètes sans cesse que la tâche qui vous attend est considérable, alors autant faire les choses du mieux possible, non ?

Cassy, après avoir sorti deux autres Pokébloc de son sac pour les distribuer à ses pokémon, jeta un regard blasé à Peter. Elle s'apprêtait à lui conseiller avec virulence d'aller s'occuper du reste de la Confrérie, quand elle se ravisa. Un sourire taquin étira sa bouche sur le côté.

\- Et si nous réglions la question par un combat ? suggéra-t-elle.

Elle savait que c'était un choix risqué. Peter était un Maître, l'un des dresseurs les plus redoutables au monde, et avait des années d'expérience derrière lui en matière de dressage, contrairement à celle de Cassy qui se comptait en mois. Elle refusait néanmoins de faire marche arrière, à présent que l'idée était lancée.

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour y songer, répondit Peter. Il faut que tu t'améliores davantage si tu veux avoir une chance contre moi.

\- La Team Galaxie peut passer à l'action n'importe quand, aussi bien demain que dans une semaine. Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont se soucier de savoir si je suis prête ou non ? Voilà ce que je vous propose : si vous gagnez, j'écouterai ce que vous avez à me dire. Si vous perdez, vous resterez en dehors de mes entraînements. Ça vous convient ?

\- S'il faut en passer par là, je suppose que oui. Je te laisse choisir la portion de terrain qui te convient le mieux. Et dans l'idéal, il nous faudrait un arbitre. À moins que tu préfères que ce match reste entre nous.

Cassy secoua la tête. Si elle perdait, elle se sentirait humiliée, mais si elle remportait la victoire, Sandra voudrait être aux premières loges, d'autant que c'était dans son intérêt que son élève combattait.

\- Je te préviens, je compte sur toi pour le réduire en miettes, maugréa la Championne. Sans ça, tu pourras faire tes valises et aller toquer au QG de la Team Galaxie pour les supplier de t'épargner. Enfin, dans l'éventualité où je ne t'aurais pas tuée avant.

\- Est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai une chance ?

\- Les statistiques ne jouent pas en ta faveur. Peter n'a perdu aucun match au cours de ces trois dernières années, du moins pas à ma connaissance.

Cassy déglutit péniblement. Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de se renseigner avant de provoquer le Maître sur un coup de tête. Elle commençait à le regretter, tandis qu'elle traversait lentement la zone de combat, aux côtés de Sandra.

Elle serait la seule à assister à l'affrontement. Tina et Léa auraient adoré être présentes, mais Cassy ne leur en avait pas soufflé mot, ne tenant pas à se rajouter une pression supplémentaire en s'imposant un public. Endurer le regard sévère de Sandra s'annonçait suffisamment dur.

\- Prenez place, ordonna cette dernière. Est-ce que vous avez choisi le type de combat que vous souhaitez disputer ?

\- Eh bien, je pensais à un match trois cont... commença Peter avant d'être interrompu.

\- Bon, puisque vous ne vous êtes visiblement pas mis d'accord, c'est moi qui vais décider pour vous. Ce sera un contre un.

Le cœur de Cassy fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sandra était-elle sûre de son choix ? Probablement, sans quoi elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Elle devait estimer que cela avantagerait l'adolescente, même si celle-ci avait du mal à voir en quoi. Avec un combat de ce type, elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Un seul K.O. marquerait la défaite.

Peter ne semblait pas plus emballé qu'elle par cette perspective, mais lorsqu'il voulut émettre une protestation, cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de Sandra. Il avait déjà sa pokéball à la main, alors que Cassy n'avait toujours pas sélectionné le pokémon qu'elle comptait utiliser.

Sa première idée se porta sur Draco, car il était celui qu'elle connaissait le mieux, qu'elle avait dressé elle-même et avec qui elle avait le plus d'expérience, mais il sortait d'une séance d'entraînement, au même titre que Dracoli, et avait déjà dépensé une grande partie de son énergie. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un partenaire qui soit en pleine forme.

\- Altaria, à toi ! s'écria-t-elle en jetant la sphère rouge et noir.

Peter opta quant à lui pour Dracolosse. Cassy essaya de ne pas prêter attention à la grimace qui tordit la bouche de Sandra, sans y parvenir. C'était le pokémon de prédilection de son cousin, celui qu'il utilisait le plus souvent et avec lequel il partageait la plus grande osmose.

Cassy s'efforça de ne pas se laisser démonter. Elle profita de ce que Peter n'avait encore orchestré aucune offensive pour augmenter les aptitudes d'Altaria avec Danse Draco. Le dragon voleta gracieusement dans les airs en tournoyant sur lui-même, ses ailes papillonnant avec élégance.

\- Dracolosse, lance Poing-Éclair !

\- Altaria, esquive et réplique avec Dracosouffle.

Le partenaire de Peter chargea, la patte tendue, mais le pokémon de Cassy effectua une volte qui le mena derrière lui. Dracolosse, emporté par son élan, ne put éviter l'attaque de son adversaire. Un grognement de douleur exprima son mécontentement, sans qu'il paraisse en souffrir réellement. Ses écailles étaient épaisses, bien plus que celles d'un Draco, et formaient une véritable cuirasse.

Le temps que Dracolosse se repositionne, Altaria avait effectué une seconde Danse Draco. Grâce à sa vitesse exacerbée, il n'avait aucun mal à échapper aux assauts suivants lancés par Peter. Voyant que son dragon commençait à fatiguer un peu à force de frapper dans le vide, il ordonna :

\- Cage-Éclair, maintenant !

Dracolosse se concentra et exécuta la capacité la plus incroyable que Cassy ait eu l'occasion de voir. Elle connaissait déjà Cage-Éclair, car Tina en faisait régulièrement usage à l'entraînement, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vue se répandre sous cette forme.

Une onde électrique balaya l'Arène dans toutes les directions, si bien qu'Altaria, malgré sa rapidité, ne put s'y soustraire. Ses ailes s'engourdirent et, incapable de se maintenir en vol, il s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit sourd, quasiment aux pieds de Sandra.

\- Ultralaser ! intima Peter.

\- Altaria, essaye de rouler sur le flanc ! Vite !

Cassy vit son pokémon contracter tous les muscles de son corps pour tenter de basculer. Dracolosse, la gueule ouverte, décocha son attaque à l'instant même où le dragon bleu parvenait à se déplacer d'une soixantaine de centimètres vers la droite. S'il n'eut pas à subir le plus gros de l'impact, le choc provoqué par le laser au contact du sol le propulsa un peu plus loin.

\- C'est le moment ou jamais, gronda Cassy. Régénération !

Dracolosse étant temporairement dans l'incapacité de lancer de nouvelles capacités, à cause du contrecoup de l'Ultralaser, Altaria en profita pour se guérir de son altération de statut. Les deux dragons recommencèrent à se mouvoir presque de façon concomitante.

\- Dracochoc !

\- Contre avec Dracocharge ! riposta Peter.

Son partenaire s'entoura d'un halo d'un bleu-blanchâtre et fonça en direction de la sphère lumineuse produite par Altaria. Il passa au travers, légèrement ralenti et plus secoué que blessé, pour ensuite percuter le pokémon de Cassy, qui heurta le mur. Sans le Dracochoc pour amoindrir l'attaque de Dracolosse, le dragon bleu aurait sûrement été mis K.O. sur le coup.

Il réalisa quelques mouvements d'ailes désordonnés pour se décoller de la paroi dans laquelle il s'était encastré et Cassy décida d'utiliser Piqué. Ce ne serait pas l'attaque la plus efficace face à Dracolosse, mais elle pouvait le prendre par surprise, car elle avait longuement travaillé une stratégie axée autour de cette capacité.

Altaria chargea son adversaire qui, comme l'adolescente s'y attendait, esquiva l'attaque. Ce fut cependant une erreur. Le partenaire de Cassy gagna de l'altitude en décrivant un arc de cercle pour se retrouver juste au-dessus de Dracolosse. Le temps que Peter et lui réalisent qu'ils s'étaient trompés, le dragon subissait l'attaque.

Il s'effondra par terre, sonné, dans un vacarme assourdissant, au contraire d'Altaria dont la chute précédente avait été plus discrète. Cassy ne lui laissa aucune chance de se remettre et intima à son pokémon de réitérer Dracochoc.

Sandra l'avait toujours incitée à employer des combos de capacités et, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Léa et de ses talents de Coordinatrice, Cassy avait pu en mettre plusieurs au point. Celui qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser en faisait partie.

Le Dracochoc fut propulsé par Altaria avec son Dracousouffle, ce qui le rendait encore plus puissant et encore plus redoutable. Cela, couplé au Piqué que Dracolosse venait déjà d'encaisser, le terrassa pour de bon. Après avoir été touché de plein fouet par la double attaque, il s'écroula, vaincu.

Sandra leva son drapeau rouge d'arbitre, puis tendit le vert en direction de Cassy pour la déclarer vainqueur du combat. L'adolescente cligna des paupières, sans trop y croire. Même si elle l'avait ardemment désiré, au fond d'elle, elle n'avait jamais eu la certitude qu'elle réussirait à vaincre Peter.

\- Je... Je...

\- Félicitations, lança le Maître en rappelant Dracolosse. Tu as gagné ce combat, je n'ai donc plus qu'à me retirer.

Il ne paraissait ni déçu ni furieux de sa défaite. Il s'exprimait avec flegme et s'inclina devant Cassy avec sa courtoisie habituelle. Cela étonnait moins la jeune fille que le silence de Sandra. Elle se serait attendue à la voir exulter, au lieu de quoi elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? s'enquit Cassy, une fois que Peter eut quitté la salle. Oh, évidemment, je ne m'attends pas à un déluge de compliments de votre part, mais...

\- Tu n'en mérites aucun, répliqua Sandra.

Cassy, qui était en train de caresser les ailes duveteuses d'Altaria et de lui donner une poignée de Pokébloc dans sa main pour le féliciter de sa victoire, cessa aussitôt. Elle leva les yeux vers Sandra, s'attendant à une explication, mais celle-ci était occupée à remettre les drapeaux à leur place, suspendus au mur par un crochet.

\- Comment ça ? Vous auriez préféré qu'il gagne ? Avant que le match débute, vous m'avez menacée de...

\- Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne, certainement pas, mais tu n'étais pas prête pour remporter ce match, Cassy. Si tu l'as fait, c'est autant grâce à moi que grâce à lui.

\- Je ne vous suis pas... Pourquoi grâce à lui ?

\- J'ai choisi pour toi un combat en un contre un parce que je savais que ce serait le moins difficile face à Peter, car il n'aurait pas le temps d'assimiler tes méthodes, ni de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de les contrer, mais lui aussi, il t'a offert une occasion de remporter ce combat à ses dépends. Tu crois que ce Dracolosse que tu as affronté était le fer de lance de son équipe ? Il en a deux. Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu les différencies, parce que même moi, j'ai du mal tant que je ne les vois pas en action. Toujours est-il que celui-là était le deuxième. Pas le meilleur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? bredouilla Cassy. Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis toutes les chances de son côté ?

\- Je suppose qu'il voulait t'en laisser une. Mon intervention sur le type de duel lui a fait comprendre que je ne te pensais pas de taille face à lui, et il a dû songer qu'en choisissant son autre Dracolosse, il t'aurait vite écrasée. Au final, il t'a surtout testée, et moi avec, par la même occasion.

La déception de Cassy se mêla à sa colère. Si le résultat du match avait suffi à convaincre Peter de se tenir à distance de ses séances d'entraînement, cela ne la rassurait pas quant à ses propres capacités. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait osé croire que si elle était capable de vaincre un Maître, elle ferait le poids face aux Commandants de la Team Galaxie, mais elle était loin du compte.

\- N'en sois pas si sûre, répliqua Sandra lorsqu'elle lui eut fait part de ses préoccupations. Je ne sais pas ce que valent les lieutenants d'Hélio, mais je sais ce que vaut mon cousin. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai toujours pensé que tu le surclasserais un jour, et je n'en démords pas, mais d'ici à ce que tu y parviennes, le chemin est long et les paliers à franchir sont nombreux. Je suis persuadée que les Commandants sont d'un niveau intermédiaire qui, si ce n'est pas encore le cas, sera bientôt à ta portée.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

\- Évidemment, puisque je vais y veiller.

Cassy, qui marchait à côté de Sandra, s'immobilisa en la voyant se diriger vers la porte. La Championne se retourna avant de disparaître de l'autre côté et aboya par-dessus son épaule :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te remettre au travail ? Tu crois que tes pokémon vont s'entraîner tous seuls ? Au boulot !


	103. Chapitre 103 : Crystal ball

Cassy ouvrit la porte de l'Arène presque à la seconde exacte où les coups retentirent. Le battant pivota pour dévoiler Régis et, avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot de salutation, elle avait déjà sauté à son cou. Elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, pendant qu'il l'enlaçait avec un sourire.

\- Comment va ma dragonne ? s'enquit-il.

Il suffisait d'observer Cassy pour avoir la réponse : elle était épuisée. Elle passait beaucoup plus de temps à s'entraîner qu'à dormir ou à manger. Elle ne se contentait plus d'exercer ses pokémon, désormais, elle apprenait également le combat au corps à corps. Marion avait partagé les quelques notions d'auto-défense que tous les Rangers se devaient de connaître et, depuis, l'adolescente s'appliquait à développer ses capacités offensives.

\- Dans le même état que toi, on dirait, commenta Cassy avec un demi-sourire.

Les cheveux de Régis, d'ordinaire soigneusement coiffés avec une abondante couche de gel, retombaient à plat sur son crâne. Seules les bourrasques qu'il avait dû essuyer sur le dos du Dracolosse de son grand-père avaient mis quelques mèches en bataille. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- J'ai travaillé nuit et jour sur ces gants de combat, révéla-t-il. À cette allure, j'ai peur qu'au lieu d'être prêts le moment venu, on s'écroule de fatigue aux pieds de la Team Galaxie.

\- On s'écroulera de toute façon si on ne met pas toutes les chances de notre côté, souligna Cassy. Je peux les voir ?

Elle s'écarta pour permettre à Régis de pénétrer dans le hall. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à l'Arène d'Ébènelle, mais ayant combattu tous les Champions de Kanto à l'époque où il ambitionnait encore de devenir dresseur d'élite, il n'était pas intimidé. Il aurait pourtant dû, car comme Cassy n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré Sandra Lance.

Régis la précéda jusqu'au salon, où Esméralda les attendait. Elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils, une tasse de thé à la main. Cassy crut s'apercevoir que son bras tremblait, probablement à cause de l'anxiété. Elle allait être la première à tester les gants de combat, en espérant qu'ils se révèlent plus efficaces que ceux d'Éric.

Régis déposa sur la table basse le sac qu'il transportait avec lui et en sortit les accessoires. Cousus dans du velours magenta, assorti au turban de la voyante, ils étaient à la fois souples et confortables. Esméralda les enfila ; ils montaient jusqu'au-dessus de son coude.

\- On devrait peut-être... faire ça dans l'Arène ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- La seule et unique fois où j'ai testé des gants de combat, j'ai perdu connaissance, rappela Cassy. Mieux vaut que vous soyez bien installée, ça pourrait éviter un accident.

\- Très bien... Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, maintenant ?

\- L'un de vos pokémon doit utiliser une capacité psychique, expliqua Régis. Normalement, mon système est censé absorber une partie de l'énergie déployée pour alimenter les nano-circuits destinés à la rediriger vers votre organisme. Tout ça est très complexe, alors je vous épargne le reste de l'explication scientifique.

Esméralda acquiesça. À présent, sa lèvre inférieure tressautait tout autant que ses bras. Elle serra et desserra les doigts à plusieurs reprises avant de se munir de l'une de ses pokéball. Un Natu se matérialisa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Son premier réflexe fut de se dégourdir les ailes, après quoi il picora affectueusement l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

\- N'importe quelle capacité ? s'enquit Esméralda. Ou nécessairement une attaque ?

\- Non, n'importe laquelle.

\- D'accord, alors... Œil Miracle.

Les prunelles de Natu se colorèrent d'une lumière vive qui éblouit les trois humains présents dans la pièce, avant de se dissiper aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Régis conseilla à Esméralda de recommencer une seconde fois et Cassy, anticipant, ferma les paupières.

\- Et maintenant ? interrogea la voyante.

\- J'imagine que c'est à vous de jouer. Concentrez-vous, essayez d'employer votre énergie exactement comme vous le faisiez quand vous utilisiez votre boule de cristal.

Les quelques rides d'Esméralda se creusèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent tandis qu'elle se focalisait sur sa tâche. Comme rien ne se produisait, Régis commençait à paraître de plus en plus soucieux, quand la tête de la femme bascula soudain sur son épaule. Son corps s'enfonça dans le dossier du fauteuil, inconscient.

\- Elle s'est évanouie ou... projetée, à ton avis ? interrogea Régis.

Cassy l'ignorait. Elle se leva prudemment pour s'approcher d'Esméralda et prendre son pouls. Elle était vivante, c'était toujours cela. Elle s'apprêtait à soulever un pan de son turban, afin d'examiner le glyphe qu'elle avait sur le front, lorsque la voyante revint se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Ça a marché ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ce qui me surprend, c'est que j'ai eu l'impression de mieux maîtriser la projection qu'avant.

\- C'est normal, l'énergie n'est plus aussi brute, indiqua Régis. Elle est en quelque sorte filtrée de façon à n'en conserver que la quintessence, ce qui vous permet de la contrôler avec plus d'aisance. Il nous a fallu du temps, avec Émilien, mais je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons pas fait les choses à moitié.

\- Et maintenant ? Ça ira plus vite pour les autres, non ? s'enquit Cassy.

\- Hum... Oui et non. Certains éléments vont rester les mêmes, mais puisque le type change, il va y avoir de grosses adaptations à faire en fonction du modèle, d'autant que toutes les énergies ne se capturent pas de la même manière. Là, les ondes psychiques sont assez simples à saisir, tout comme l'électricité, mais le reste s'annonce beaucoup plus compliqué.

Cassy grimaça. Ce n'était pas la nouvelle qu'elle espérait entendre, mais elle ne pouvait en blâmer Régis qui faisait déjà de son mieux. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand la sonnerie du visiophone retentit dans le hall.

\- C'est sûrement Cynthia, supposa-t-elle. Elle appelle environ tous les trois jours pour faire un point sur la situation à Sinnoh. Tu veux venir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? approuva Régis. Ça me donnera l'occasion de la saluer.

Lucio s'était montré particulièrement efficace pour trouver une solution afin de sécuriser leur réseau de communication. Il avait fait appel à l'une de ses relations, un expert en technologie, qui lui avait procuré trois Porygon. Ces pokémon virtuels installés sur la ligne, ils la rendaient presque inviolables. Cynthia avait gardé l'un d'eux avec elle, et avait transmis les deux autres à l'Arène d'Ébènelle et au laboratoire du professeur Chen.

\- Bonjour, Cassy, salua le Maître de Sinnoh. Et bonjour, Régis. Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Aussi bien que possible à la pensée de ce qui nous attend, répondit l'adolescente avec un haussement d'épaules. Et vous ? Du nouveau ?

\- Toujours rien. Quelques sbires vont et viennent, mais ne font rien qui laisse redouter un danger immédiat. Le problème, c'est qu'ils usent probablement de Téléport pour aller et venir depuis l'intérieur même du bâtiment.

\- Quand il s'agira de capturer un autre Cré's, il y aura forcément du mouvement. Ils auront besoin de beaucoup d'hommes et de matériel, trop pour se déplacer à l'aide dune capacité.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, admit Cynthia. D'après toi, est-ce que c'est normal qu'ils n'aient encore rien tenté ?

\- Le système de contrôle des légendaires doit donner du fil à retordre aux scientifiques. Non, ce qui m'inquiète surtout, ce sont les glyphes. Ça m'étonnerait que mon frère n'ait pas réparé son détecteur, depuis tout ce temps.

Cassy angoissait dès qu'elle y pensait. La Team Galaxie avait peut-être déjà localisé les huit membres de la Confrérie manquants, sans parler des gants qu'Éric avait potentiellement dû mettre au point. Il pouvait compter sur des équipes entières pour l'assister quand Régis, lui, ne disposait que de l'aide d'Émilien.

Cassy se raccrochait néanmoins à l'espoir que si l'organisation avait été en mesure de repérer les glyphes à distance, Hélio aurait probablement donné l'ordre d'attaquer l'Arène d'Ébènelle. Il avait tout à perdre à laisser une dissidente fomenter des projets contre lui avec d'autres glyphes, or il était tout sauf idiot.

\- Si seulement j'avais plus de temps et de moyens, se lamenta Régis. J'aurais pu essayer d'en fabriquer un, moi aussi.

\- Tu fais déjà ton maximum, le réconforta Cynthia. À moins de tuer à la tâche, mais alors tu ne serais plus d'aucune utilité à Cassy. Et puis, la situation n'est pas si désespérée que ça. Il restera toujours le plan B, n'est-ce pas ?

Cynthia paraissait désormais moins dubitative quand elle évoquait Lilith. Cassy songeait qu'à force de lui répéter qu'il s'agissait de leur meilleur atout, elle avait fini par la convaincre.

\- Nous en aurons bientôt le cœur net, répondit la jeune fille. Si Régis est ici, c'est parce qu'il a apporté les gants de combat d'Esméralda. La dernière fois que j'ai perdu connaissance à cause de sa projection astrale, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec Lilith. Avec un peu de chance, ça se reproduira et je pourrai m'entretenir de tout ça avec elle.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Cassy lorsqu'elle réalisa que si elle plaçait le plus gros de ses espérances en l'épouse de Giratina, elle n'avait encore conclus aucun accord avec elle. Certes, elle voyait mal quelle raison aurait Lilith de lui refuser son assistance, puisque ce serait l'occasion pour elle de revenir dans ce monde tout en empêchant les autres Dragons de l'imiter, mais avec la Première, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

La conversation avec Cynthia terminée, Cassy éteignit le visiophone et regagna le salon en compagnie de Régis. Esméralda n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours assise dans le fauteuil où ils l'avaient laissée.

\- J'ai songé à refaire un essai, avoua-t-elle, puis je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'attende votre retour, au cas où... Au cas où ça se passerait mal.

\- Le premier test a été prometteur, souligna Cassy. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas des suivants. Cette fois, par contre, il serait bon que vous ne vous contentiez pas de vous projeter, mais que vous entriez dans ma tête.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

Cassy acquiesça, quoique sans enthousiasme. Elle n'avait pas oublié à quel point l'exercice était épouvantable. Par réflexe, elle saisit la main de Régis, qu'elle broya dans la sienne, pendant que le corps d'Esméralda s'affaissait. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle ressentit une vive douleur à l'intérieur du crâne.

Sa vision s'obscurcit, laissant place à un tourbillon de nuances roses. Cassy serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Elle sentait la présence lointaine d'Esméralda, qui semblait lui labourer le cerveau avec ses ongles. C'était une vraie torture.

La souffrance s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était survenue quand la voyante se retira de l'esprit d'une Cassy pantelante. Celle-ci lâcha Régis, dont les doigts étaient rouges à cause de la pression qu'elle leur avait fait subir, et ordonna :

\- Recommencez.

Esméralda avait arrêté trop tôt, elle ne l'avait pas assez affaiblie pour que Cassy perde connaissance. Elle allait devoir endurer une seconde vague tout aussi affreuse que la première si elle tenait à s'entretenir avec Lilith.

\- Cassy, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne i...

\- Recommencez, répéta-t-elle d'un ton sec et Régis appuya ses paroles d'un hochement de tête.

\- Bon... Comme tu voudras.

Pour la troisième fois, l'essence d'Esméralda quitta son corps. La douleur submergea entièrement Cassy, pourtant cela n'eut toujours pas le résultat escompté. Si l'adolescente ressortit bouleversée et mentalement endolorie de la projection astrale, elle n'était plus aussi fatiguée que dans le souvenir qu'elle en avait gardé.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas..., murmura-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Les gants ? interrogea Esméralda. Ils fonctionnent très bien, au contraire. Ils me rendent la tâche beaucoup plus facile, comparé à ma boule de cristal.

Cassy ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de se mettre debout, marmonnant qu'elle allait se passer de l'eau sur le visage, et Régis l'accompagna, arguant qu'il craignait un contrecoup.

\- Elle maîtrise mieux son énergie, estima Cassy après s'être aspergée les joues dans la cuisine, car elle se sentait un peu nauséeuse. De ce fait, j'imagine qu'elle n'a plus besoin de se raccrocher à celle de la personne dans la tête de qui elle se projette.

\- Demande-lui d'utiliser sa boule de cristal, comme à Mauville.

\- Elle se poserait des questions. Même si personne ne sait exactement comment j'entre en contact avec Lilith, elle se douterait que je ne m'inflige pas ce supplice pour mon propre plaisir, or Esméralda est arcésienne. La haine qu'elle voue à Giratina est immense. Comparé à elle, convaincre les autres d'accepter le plan B sera une sinécure.

\- Il faudra bien que tu lui en parles tôt ou tard, non ? Tu ne peux pas la mettre devant le fait accompli.

\- À cette allure, la seule que je risque de mettre devant le fait accompli, c'est Lilith, constata Cassy.

\- Et il n'existe aucun autre moyen de communiquer avec elle ?

La pensée fugace de Sven traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui l'en chassa aussitôt. Lilith lui avait dit que les endorphines réduisaient les défenses de son corps et rendaient la communication possible, mais Cassy préférait laisser cette solution de côté.

\- Nous avons encore une petite marge de manœuvre, déclara-t-elle sans grande conviction. Si la Team Galaxie réussit à s'emparer des Cré's, il sera toujours temps d'utiliser la boule de cristal d'Esméralda avant qu'elle ne songe à claquer la porte.


	104. Chapitre 104 : Sister psychic

Sandra secoua la tête, de la sueur perlant sur sa peau. Cassy lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et elle en but de grandes gorgées, avant de se passer une main sur le front. Elle grimaça, mal en point.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Vous voulez vous étendre ?

La Championne remua son doigt en signe de négation, car elle était si blême qu'elle ne semblait même pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche. Esméralda venait d'expérimenter sur elle sa projection astrale, et Sandra peinait à s'en remettre. La première fois était de loin la plus terrible, puisque le sujet ignorait à quoi s'attendre.

Cassy lui adressa un regard coupable. Si la dracologue devait servir de cobaye, c'était entièrement sa faute. Elle avait suggéré à Esméralda de s'entraîner sur quelqu'un d'autre en prétextant que son esprit allait finir par lui devenir familier, mais ce n'était pas la véritable raison.

À force d'explorer toujours plus loin son mental, la voyante avait fini par découvrir des choses que Cassy aurait préféré garder pour elle. Au terme d'une projection particulièrement éprouvante, Esméralda l'avait observée avec inquiétude, en décrétant qu'elle avait perçu les ténèbres au plus profond de son esprit. Selon elle, cette noirceur patientait, tapie, pas très loin de la surface, n'attendant que le moment opportun pour surgir.

Cette remarque avait suffi à faire remonter en Cassy les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de son passage au sein de la Team Galaxie et qu'elle avait tentés de refouler depuis qu'elle était de retour à Ébènelle. Ayant peur de ce qu'Esméralda risquait de découvrir si elle poursuivait, et surtout ayant peur de ce qu'elle pouvait être au plus profond d'elle-même, Cassy avait mis un terme à tout cela.

Sandra but encore un peu d'eau, puis pressa la bouteille en plastique contre son crâne, afin de profiter de la fraîcheur qui s'en dégageait. Elle était pâle comme la mort et ses couleurs tardaient à revenir. Quant à son corps, il était parcouru de soubresaut.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux en rester là pour le moment, suggéra Cassy. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre.

\- C'est bon, il en faut plus que ça pour m'abattre, répliqua Sandra. Ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Sa voix était rauque, car elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler de surprise et de douleur quand Esméralda avait pénétré son esprit. Elle était d'autant plus énervée que cela portait un coup à son orgueil.

\- Tu permets que je te pose une question, Cassy ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- À quoi est-ce que ça va servir, ça ? Les dons d'Esméralda, je veux dire. Quitter son enveloppe charnelle pour découvrir ce que les ennemis ont dans la tête en plein champ de bataille, pas sûre que ce soit le plus raisonnable.

\- Non, en effet. C'est pour ça que nous espérons que les autres pouvoirs seront plus... offensifs.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Régis a perdu autant de temps à fabriquer les gants d'Esméralda, alors ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être concentré sur un autre glyphe ?

\- Justement parce que nous savions à quoi nous en tenir. Imaginez que l'une d'entre nous ait sans le savoir le don de provoquer des explosions. Ce n'était qu'un prototype, qui aurait pu souffrir de dysfonctionnements. Il était plus prudent de le tester sur quelqu'un qui n'avait pas les moyens de détruire l'Arène par accident.

\- Et puis, ma projection astrale pourra être utile pour identifier la présence de membres de la Confrérie dans les rangs de la Team Galaxie, au cas où ils en aient découvert d'autres, d'ici là, indiqua Esméralda. Maintenant que je maîtrise mieux mes pouvoirs, je n'ai pas besoin de m'enfoncer dans l'esprit de la personne pour distinguer certaines choses, et je crois que les glyphes en font partie.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Cassy.

\- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre, mais quand je m'approche de toi sous ma forme désincarnée, je perçois une sorte d'aura puissante que je n'ai pas distinguée chez Sandra. C'est peut-être une simple coïncidence, mais...

\- Il faudrait essayer sur quelqu'un d'autre pour en avoir le cœur net, suggéra la Championne.

Cassy était aussi de cet avis, mais un problème se posait. Elle avait déjà demandé à Marion, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, de la remplacer auprès d'Esméralda, ce qu'elle avait refusé. Elle s'était montrée catégorique quant au fait qu'elle refusait de laisser quelqu'un pénétrer dans sa tête, raison pour laquelle l'adolescente avait été obligée de se tourner vers Sandra.

Il restait toujours Léa et Tina, mais Cassy n'avait aucune envie de leur infliger cela. Elles risquaient de souffrir bien assez tôt face à la Team Galaxie sans qu'elles aient besoin d'être torturées à l'avance par les dons mentaux d'Esméralda.

\- Vous dites que vous n'avez pas besoin d'entrer dans l'esprit, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle confirmation auprès de la voyante. Et qu'est-ce que vous percevez d'autre, hormis les glyphes ?

\- Seulement des bribes, c'est loin d'être aussi précis. Je crois que ce qui domine, c'est l'émotion actuelle. Toi, par exemple, c'est l'appréhension, alors que Sandra, c'est la détermination.

\- Hmm... Dans ce cas, je suppose que Marion ne devrait pas refuser de se livrer à l'expérience. Encore faut-il qu'elle ait suffisamment foi en vous pour croire que vous n'irez pas plus loin.

Bien qu'elles soient censées former la Confrérie, ou au moins un fragment de la Confrérie, elles ne se fiaient pas autant les unes aux autres qu'il l'aurait fallu, en particulier Marion qui semblait avoir énormément de mal à accorder sa confiance, surtout à Cassy. L'épisode de la route 217 lui était toujours coincé en travers de la gorge, ce dont l'intéressée ne pouvait la blâmer.

Tant bien que mal, au terme d'une longue manœuvre de persuasion, elle réussit à convaincre Marion de se soumettre à la projection astrale d'Esméralda. Elle la conduisit dans la bibliothèque, où Sandra et la voyante attendaient, assises sur le sol. La pièce offrait une grande zone dégagée, en son centre, idéale pour s'entraîner.

\- Normalement, vous ne sentirez rien, indiqua Cassy pendant que la Ranger s'installait. Il n'y a que lorsque Esméralda pénètre l'esprit que c'est douloureux. Vous êtes prête ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, répliqua Marion. Allez-y, qu'on en finisse.

Le corps de la voyante bascula sur le côté et sa tête rebondit contre la cuisse de Sandra, qui la cala en la saisissant par les épaules. Marion avait fermé les yeux, les lèvres pincées et les mains crispées sur son pantalon. Près d'une minute s'écoula, dans le silence le plus total, jusqu'à ce que l'essence d'Esméralda réintègre son enveloppe.

\- Terminé, annonça-t-elle.

\- Alors ? interrogea Cassy.

\- Pareil. Je perçois à peu près la même aura chez Marion que chez toi. Je suppose que c'est un rayonnement propre aux glyphes.

L'adolescente acquiesça. Ce n'était pas vraiment une compétence qui leur donnerait un avantage non négligeable face à la Team Galaxie, mais comme Esméralda l'avait souligné, si d'autres membres de la Confrérie s'étaient ralliés à Hélio, elle aurait tout de même son utilité.

Cassy suggéra d'interrompre l'entraînement le temps d'une pause, qui permettrait à la voyante de recharger l'énergie de ses gants à l'aide de ses pokémon psy. Elle fut la première à quitter la pièce, suivie de près par Marion. Au moment de les imiter, la jeune fille remarqua que Sandra n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours par terre, en tailleur.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux ? s'enquit-elle. Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non, je réfléchis.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- D'une idée qui vient de me traverser la tête. Cassy, commença-t-elle en se mettant enfin debout, tu as conscience que si je suis très impliquée dans tout ce qui touche à ta formation de dresseuse, je ne me mêle jamais du reste, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum... Oui.

\- Eh bien, m'autoriserais-tu, exceptionnellement, à te faire une suggestion ?

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Dans trois semaines, un grand tournoi doit se dérouler au Dôme Pokéathlon, du côté de Doublonville. Blanche en est la présidente d'honneur, elle m'a proposé de me faire parvenir des invitations. Il y aura des milliers de spectateurs et des centaines d'athlètes, notamment des combattants.

\- Je crois deviner où vous voulez en venir, affirma Cassy. Vous pensez au glyphe combat, c'est ça ? Qu'il pourrait peut-être se trouver parmi eux et que les pouvoirs d'Esméralda nous permettraient de le localiser ?

\- C'est très hasardeux, et rien ne prouve qu'il y ait un lien entre le fait d'être combattant et de porter le glyphe combat. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison spécifique, à première vue, pour que tu te retrouves avec le type dragon ou Marion avec le type vol, non ? Mais je pense que ça vaut quand même la peine d'être essayé. Au pire, il n'y a rien à perdre, au mieux, j'imagine qu'un membre de la Confrérie en plus ne serait pas du luxe.

Cassy approuva. L'idée de Sandra était excellente, mais elle allait nécessiter beaucoup de préparatifs, à commencer par l'entraînement d'Esméralda. S'exercer dans une bibliothèque sur des personnes familières qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien était une chose, mais se confronter à des milliers d'individus dans les tribunes du Pokéathlon risquait d'être plus compliqué.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être l'aider, indiqua Sandra. À moins que tu renâcles à confier votre secret à une personne de plus.

\- Ça dépend, grimaça Cassy. Est-ce que son degré d'ouverture d'esprit est plus grand que celui de votre cousin ?

Il était le seul à leur avoir posé problème, jusqu'à présent. Si Aaron et Terry, de l'Élite des Quatre, s'étaient montrés quelque peu dubitatifs, au contraire d'Adrien et de Lucio qui avaient aussitôt accepté de croire Cynthia, ils avaient tous fini par se ranger derrière leur Maître sans trop rechigner.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, assura Sandra. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera fascinée par tout ça. Regarde.

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des rayonnages de la bibliothèque pour s'emparer d'un livre que Cassy connaissait bien. Elle-même l'avait sorti de son étagère, l'hiver précédent, et l'avait utilisé pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec Lilith. C'était le grimoire à la reliure noire, qui avait été offert à Sandra par la mystérieuse lettre « M ».

\- Morgane Natsume, précisa la dracologue. La Championne de Safrania. J'ai beaucoup voyagé à travers Kanto, autrefois, et c'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontrée. C'est une dresseuse redoutable, capable de rendre fou n'importe qui avec ses illusions et ses pokémon psy. Elle possède également certains... talents, dirons-nous. Elle maîtrise la force psychique, qui se manifeste de différentes manières, chez elle.

\- Et vous pensez qu'elle accepterait d'entraîner Esméralda ?

\- Morgane a un faible pour l'occulte et le paranormal. Et puis, c'est une vieille amie. Nous ne nous sommes jamais refusé le moindre service.

Cassy n'eut pas besoin de s'accorder une longue réflexion avant de hocher la tête. Au contact d'une Championne de type psy, Esméralda pourrait faire d'immenses progrès non seulement dans la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, mais aussi en tant que dresseuse. L'enseignement d'une spécialiste lui serait forcément bénéfique.

\- Vous devriez vous impliquer plus souvent, sourit Cassy à Sandra. Vous avez vraiment des idées brillantes.

\- N'essaye pas de me passer de la pommade, ce n'est pas ça qui me rendra plus laxiste.

Le regard de Cassy scintilla d'une étincelle amusée. Si Morgane n'avait ne serait-ce que la moitié du talent de Sandra en tant que mentor, Esméralda progresserait vite et bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer pour elle que le caractère de la Championne de Safrania soit un brin plus sociable...


	105. Chapitre 105 : Shine your way

La porte de l'Arène s'ouvrit sur Cynthia, qui adressa un sourire à Cassy en guise de salutation. Elle pénétra ensuite dans le hall et, en passant devant l'adolescente, lui tendit une paire de gants en caoutchouc jaune.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de faire un détour par le Bourg-Palette pour les récupérer, déclara Cassy.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Cynthia. Où sont les autres ?

\- Dans le salon. Il ne manquait plus que vous, donc on va pouvoir commencer.

Cassy fit disparaître les gants de combat de Tina dans la poche de sa combinaison. Il avait fallu un peu moins de trois semaines à Régis pour les mettre au point, mais les autres risquaient fort de demander plus de travail, et par conséquent plus de temps. Sans compter qu'il fallait encore s'assurer que ceux-ci fonctionnent correctement.

Le salon était bondé lorsque Cassy et Cynthia y pénétrèrent. Sandra occupait l'un des deux fauteuils, Tina et Léa se partageant le second, tandis que Marion, Esméralda et Peter se serrèrent sur le canapé pour faire de la place au Maître de Sinnoh. En retrait, au fond de la pièce, une femme était adossée contre le mur.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bleu paon qui tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, le plongeant dans la pénombre. Il était malgré cela possible de distinguer ses yeux charbonneux, ainsi que la blancheur immaculée de sa peau. Elle portait une tenue pourpre et noire, qui moulait sa silhouette, et ses mains gantées reposaient contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés.

Morgane Natsume faisait désormais partie de leur groupe. Au cours de la vingtaine de jours qui s'était écoulée, elle avait accepté d'accueillir Esméralda dans sa propre Arène, à Kanto, et de l'entraîner. Cassy n'avait pas encore pu juger les progrès de sa consœur, car elles n'étaient arrivées qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour assister à cette petite réunion qui était sur le point de débuter.

\- Merci à vous tous d'être présents, lança Cassy. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici pour passer en revue les derniers détails concernant notre sortie au Pokéathlon. Sandra, si vous voulez bien...

L'intéressée se leva et sortit cinq billets VIP de sa poche, qu'elle distribua respectivement à Cassy, Peter, Esméralda et Morgane, le dernier étant le sien.

\- Surtout, ne les perdez pas, conseilla-t-elle. À la veille du tournoi, Blanche aurait toutes les peines du monde à m'en procurer d'autres, malgré son statut.

À l'origine, Cassy avait l'intention de demander à Cynthia plutôt qu'à Peter de les accompagner, mais celle-ci avait opposé un argument de poids : la présence de la Championne de Sinnoh au Dôme Pokéathlon, où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds de sa vie, risquait de ne pas passer inaperçue, or il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer. Elle demeurerait donc à l'Arène et serait chargée de sa surveillance pendant que les autres s'absenteraient.

\- Nous serons dans la tribune principale, celle réservée aux invités de marque, poursuivit Sandra. De là, nous aurons une vue imprenable sur tout le stade.

\- Esméralda, jusqu'à quelle distance pouvez-vous vous projeter hors de votre corps ? s'enquit Cassy.

\- Morgane et moi avons beaucoup travaillé cet aspect-là. J'ai réussi à m'éloigner de deux cents vingt mètres au maximum, mais en moyenne, ça oscille plutôt autour de cent soixante quinze.

\- Ça ne suffira pas à couvrir tout le stade, commenta Peter. Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis un moment, mais j'ai souvenance qu'il est plus grand que ça. Si vous voulez couvrir toute sa surface, il faudra vous déplacer.

\- Avec toutes les boutiques et buvettes qu'il y a autour, ce ne sera pas un problème, indiqua Morgane. Nous pourrons circuler librement sans attirer l'attention.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole depuis qu'ils étaient rassemblés, et même depuis qu'elle se trouvait à l'Arène, elle n'avait prononcé que peu de mots. Son timbre était grave, profond, presque plus masculin que féminin.

\- Je resterai avec vous deux, informa Cassy. J'ai l'intention de me déguiser pour qu'on ne puisse pas me reconnaître, mais ma présence auprès de Sandra risquerait de me trahir. La Team Galaxie sait qu'elle a été mon mentor, alors que je n'ai absolument aucun lien avec vous.

Morgane répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif, à l'instar d'Esméralda. En réalité, Cassy aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas prendre part à cette mission, car elle ne serait d'aucune utilité sur place, mais elle refusait de laisser les autres, en particulier la voyante, s'exposer au danger pendant qu'elle demeurerait en sûreté à l'Arène.

\- Pour communiquer entre nous, nous...

\- _Ce ne sera pas un problème._

Cassy sursauta en entendant la voix de Morgane se répercuter en écho à l'intérieur de son esprit. Sandra lui avait dit que la Championne possédait certains dons psychiques, mais elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails.

\- Tant que nous nous trouverons à proximité, nous pourrons toujours vous contacter par télépathie, précisa Morgane.

\- Nous ? s'étonna Cassy. Vous voulez dire que...

\- _Oui_ , répondit mentalement Esméralda. Enfin, un peu. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que j'ai développé cette faculté et je suis loin de la maîtriser aussi bien que le reste. Je suppose que c'est une autre forme de mon don : je ne projette que mes pensées, pas mon essence.

La nouvelle surprit Cassy, et la réjouit en même temps. Tout était bon à prendre pour lutter contre la Team Galaxie et une telle aptitude se révèlerait probablement très utile à un moment ou un autre.

\- Et en cas d'attaque ennemie ? interrogea Cynthia. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

\- La retraite, ce qui sera d'autant plus simple que Morgane a un pokémon doté de Téléport, répondit Cassy. Ce n'est pas une mission offensive, mais stratégique. Nous serons en sous-effectif et il est impératif que, pour l'heure, la Team Galaxie ignore l'implication de Peter et Sandra, sans quoi ils pourraient remonter notre piste jusqu'à Ébènelle, et accessoirement aux autres glyphes.

Le Maître de Sinnoh parut satisfaite par ce choix raisonnable. Quelques questions furent encore posées, puis Cassy estima qu'ils avaient fait le tour du sujet et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Ils auraient beau théoriser autant qu'ils le souhaitaient, ils ne verraient jamais aussi bien que sur place comment les choses se dérouleraient.

La jeune fille avait tout de même l'estomac un peu noué à la pensée qu'ils faisaient peut-être tout cela pour rien. Quelles étaient les chances de croiser un glyphe au Pokéathlon ? Le hasard pouvait-il jouer en leur faveur ? Après tout, Cassy en avait bien rencontré deux à l'École des Dresseurs et deux autres étaient de sa famille. Les probabilités semblaient n'avoir aucun sens quand il s'agissait de la Confrérie, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse tout simplement du destin.

\- Tina ? appela-t-elle au moment où la fillette s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Tu peux venir avec moi dans l'arène, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu veux faire un combat d'entraînement ? D'accord. Moi, je suis toujours partante pour ça !

Cassy n'eut pas le temps de la reprendre que Tina était déjà sortie dans un pas bondissant. Cynthia, encore assise sur le canapé, esquissa un sourire, pendant que l'adolescente tirait les gants de combat de sa poche.

\- Vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous ? la pria-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi m'attendre, et la présence d'une dresseuse expérimentée ne serait pas du luxe.

Cynthia acquiesça. Elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux dans le salon, désormais, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Cassy ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde se regroupe dans la salle de combat pour assister au test des gants de Tina, afin de ne pas lui infliger une pression supplémentaire. Si Esméralda savait déjà à quoi s'attendre avant de se lancer, l'enfant serait dans la plus totale expectative.

\- Oh, Cynthia ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elles la rejoignirent. C'est vous qui allez être notre arbitre ?

\- En fait... Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour disputer un match, Tina. Régis a terminé tes gants de combat et nous avons besoin de toi pour les essayer.

Cassy vit une myriade d'expressions défiler sur le visage de son amie. L'excitation, la joie et la fierté alternaient avec la peur et l'appréhension. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle les tendit pour s'emparer des accessoires caoutchouteux.

\- C'est sans danger ? s'enquit-elle craintivement.

\- Puisque Esméralda n'a eu aucun problème, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il en soit autrement avec les tiens. Je fais confiance à Régis. Et à Émilien, ajouta Cassy dans un grognement, car elle ne pouvait nier le rôle qu'il jouait dans la fabrication des gants de combat.

Tina avait déjà vu Esméralda à l'œuvre et savait approximativement comment s'y prendre. Sans cesser de tressauter, ce qui lui valut de lâcher sa pokéball avant de la rattraper de justesse, elle appela Raichu. Son partenaire se matérialisa à ses pieds, tandis qu'elle se gantait.

\- Je lance une capacité, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-elle. N'importe laquelle ?

\- Oui, vas-y.

Cassy avait rejoint Cynthia dans les gradins, à nette distance du centre du terrain où se trouvait Tina. Tant qu'elles n'auraient pas une vague idée des pouvoirs dont la fillette disposait, il valait mieux se tenir à l'écart, par souci de sécurité.

\- Raichu, attaque Tonnerre !

L'électricité illumina l'arène, éblouissant momentanément les deux spectatrices. Cassy balaya les larmes de gêne de ses yeux, puis se pencha vers l'avant. Tina était immobile, blême. Elle perdait un peu plus ses couleurs à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, à cause de son inquiétude grandissante.

\- Et maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

Cassy échangea un regard avec Cynthia, qui était tout aussi perplexe qu'elle. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de la façon dont Tina devait procéder pour activer son don. La première projection astrale d'Esméralda avait eu lieu par hasard, et ensuite, elle l'avait reproduite instinctivement.

\- Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose ? demanda Cassy à Tina. Dans ton corps, tu remarques une différente ?

\- Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être gonflée à bloc. J'ai tellement d'énergie que je pourrais courir dix kilomètres sans m'arrêter.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrait être ça ? supposa Cynthia.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Lilith est bien immortelle, donc Tina pourrait être... Quoi, exactement ? Vive ? Endurante ? Il faudrait qu'elle...

Cassy fut interrompue dans ses théories par un bruit assourdissant, le fracas d'un objet en percutant un autre de plein fouet. Paniquée, elle songea d'abord à une attaque de la Team Galaxie, avant de s'apercevoir que Tina avait disparu. Balayant la salle du regard, elle la repéra inconsciente, au pied d'un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria-t-elle en sautant au bas des gradins, imitée par Cynthia. Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien. Elle était là il y a quelques secondes à peine et... On dirait qu'elle a heurté la paroi. Comment a-t-elle fait ça ?

Elles s'agenouillèrent auprès de la fillette, qui avait une vilaine bosse sur le sommet du crâne. Cynthia l'examina, avant de laisser ses yeux papillonner de Tina au centre de la pièce. Une ride apparut entre ses sourcils, trahissant sa concentration.

\- Et si..., commença-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez compris ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais est-ce que ça te semblerait plausible qu'elle soit rapide ? Très rapide, s'entend. Elle a parlé de courir dix kilomètres, puis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle est rentrée dans un mur alors que nous l'avions sous les yeux un instant auparavant.

\- Don de vitesse, résuma Cassy. C'est tout à fait possible, d'autant que les pokémon électriques sont réputés pour leur rapidité.

Elle observa la paroi, cherchant une trace que Tina aurait pu laisser en la percutant à toute allure, mais elle ne décela rien, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant. La salle était faite pour accueillir des combats pokémon, elle devait donc répondre à des normes officielles, notamment dans sa solidité. Il ne s'agirait pas que le plafond ou les murs s'écroulent à la première attaque.

\- Je vais chercher des glaçons, annonça Cassy. Vous pouvez rester avec elle ?

Cynthia acquiesça et tapota doucement les joues de Tina, pendant que l'adolescente quittait la pièce. Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, de la glace enveloppée dans un torchon, elle remarqua aussitôt que son amie s'était redressée et se massait la tête en gémissant.

\- Tiens, fit Cassy en lui tendant le chiffon. Ça te fera du bien.

\- Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée là, moi ? Et pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? C'est à cause des gants ?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Non, marmonna Tina. Je crois que j'ai bougé et... Après, c'est le trou noir. En ouvrant les yeux, j'ai seulement vu le plafond. Cynthia dit que je me suis cognée contre le mur, mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça ? J'étais là-bas !

D'un geste de la main, elle désigna l'emplacement dont elle se rappelait, tout en appliquant de l'autre la glace contre son front enflé. Elle grimaça à son contact, mais ne la retira pas, car sa fraîcheur devait la soulager.

\- Dire que j'ai choisis cette salle exprès pour avoir de l'espace... commenta Cassy.

Elle songea à Esméralda, à qui elle avait imposé de tester les gants de combat dans le salon. Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas décidé d'en faire de même pour Tina, car entre le mobilier et la petitesse de la pièce, elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce que cela aurait donné.

\- Il va falloir réessayer dehors, c'est plus prudent, approuva Cynthia. Elle aura moins de chance de rencontrer des obstacles.

\- Quels obstacles ? De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Nous n'en sommes pas tout à fait certaines, mais il se pourrait que ton glyphe exacerbe ta vitesse. Est-ce que tu te sens prête à effectuer un nouvel essai ou tu préfères monter te reposer ?

Tina hésita. Elle semblait vraiment souffrir du choc qu'elle avait reçu, mais elle était également tiraillée par la curiosité. D'une toute petite voix, elle s'enquit :

\- Ça ne risquera rien, cette fois ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à te le promettre, mais la zone autour de l'Arène est assez vaste pour l'espérer. De toute façon, il faudra en passer par là tôt ou tard.

\- Bon... Je veux bien essayer, alors.

Cynthia aida Tina à se mettre debout, car elle était encore un peu sonnée. Cassy la soutint ensuite jusqu'à la sortie, où son équilibre commença à s'améliorer. Elles s'éloignèrent raisonnablement de l'Arène et de ses murs épais, puis s'orientèrent dans une direction qui offrait une ligne droite suffisamment dégagée pour permettre à la fillette d'expérimenter ses pouvoirs.

Tina rendit à Cassy le torchon qui contenait les glaçons et, sur ses conseils, réalimenta ses gants en énergie avec une nouvelle attaque de Raichu. Cela fait, elle fléchit légèrement les genoux, prête à s'élancer.

\- J'y vais ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quand tu veux.

Tina ferma les paupières le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration, puis les rouvrit. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une masse floue de cheveux orange et de vêtements colorés s'éloignait à toute vitesse. Quand Tina s'arrêta, plus d'une centaine de mètres la séparait de ses amies.

Échevelée, elle s'effondra sur le sol, pendant que Cassy et Cynthia se précipitaient pour la rejoindre. À sa suite, elles semblaient se déplacer avec la lenteur d'un Volcaropod. Quand elles arrivèrent enfin à sa hauteur, Tina s'était étendue dans l'herbe, hors d'haleine.

\- C'était incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et... bizarre, aussi. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je me sens, en tout cas. Waouh ! Ça déchire !

Cassy et Cynthia échangèrent un regard. En effet, c'était très impressionnant. Et surtout, cela leur donnait matière à se demander quelles surprises les autres glyphes leur réservaient.


	106. Chapitre 106 : Monkey me

Il était six heures du matin lorsque le réveil de Cassy retentit. Tina et Léa, qui partageaient généralement les anciens quartiers de Sylvain, avaient passé la nuit dans les siens, pour céder leur chambre à Morgane. Elles poussèrent un gémissement plaintif, mécontentes d'avoir été tirées du sommeil.

\- Rendormez-vous, murmura Cassy en se dégageant doucement de sous la couverture, afin de ne pas les déranger davantage.

Une chance que le lit soit large, sans quoi elles n'auraient jamais réussi à tenir à trois dedans, d'autant que les fillettes avaient inconsciemment tendance à monopoliser l'espace. À plusieurs reprises, Cassy avait dû repousser les bras ou les jambes de Léa, juste à côté d'elle, si bien qu'elle avait à peine fermé l'œil, même si le stress de leur mission imminente n'était pas non plus étranger à cela.

Elle se retira dans la salle de bain où une bonne douche l'aida à se mettre en forme pour la journée. Une fois lavée et séchée, elle s'installa face à son miroir pour enfiler son déguisement. Elle commença par dissimuler ses cheveux d'un noir de jais dans un filet, par-dessus lequel elle fixa une perruque blonde aux mèches raides.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à son maquillage. Avec une généreuse couche de fard à paupières et de mascara, elle réussit à métamorphoser ses yeux. Pour ses lèvres, ce fut plus compliqué, mais en couplant un gloss à un peu de crayon, elle parvint à les faire paraître plus volumineuses.

Après tout ce temps, Cassy aurait dû être habituée à ses métamorphoses, néanmoins ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'aimait pas l'image que son reflet lui renvoyait, mais elle espérait que cela suffirait à masquer sa ressemblance avec Éric.

Apprêtée, elle traversa la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, où Tina et Léa étaient de nouveau assoupies. Elle referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle, puis descendit l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, où une odeur de café flottait dans l'air.

Cassy pénétra dans la cuisine pour y découvrir Sandra, déjà attablée devant son petit-déjeuner. Elle salua distraitement son élève, tout en mâchant une cuillerée de céréales imbibées de lait Meumeu.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez préparé ? demanda Cassy, méfiante, en désignant la cafetière.

\- Non. Peter était déjà debout quand je suis arrivée. Et là, il est dans l'arène, en train de travailler un peu avec ses pokémon. D'après lui, ça l'aide à se détendre, mais je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu inquiet. En même temps, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Le jour où les machines auront des sentiments...

Cassy ne releva pas. Elle se servit plutôt une grande tasse de café et prit des biscuits dans le placard, qu'elle plongea dans le liquide brun pour les ramollir. Elle n'en avala pas beaucoup, car elle n'avait guère d'appétit.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? interrogea Sandra en repoussant son bol, dans lequel il ne restait plus qu'un fond de lait. Tu es sûre d'être prête pour ce qui t'attend ?

\- Ça me surprend un peu que vous me demandiez ça à moi. C'est vous, mon mentor. C'est donc vous qui êtes la mieux placée pour répondre, et vous passez votre temps à me seriner que mes rares réussites, je les dois au fait que mes pokémon sont compétents, contrairement à moi.

\- Ce ne sont pas à tes capacités, ou plutôt à ton incapacité de dresseuse, que je faisais référence. Même si nous sommes en droit d'espérer que tout se passe bien au Pokéathlon, j'ai tendance à être plutôt pessimiste par nature, et par conséquent à toujours appréhender le pire. En l'occurrence, à la Team Galaxie.

\- N'oubliez pas que nous n'allons pas au Dôme pour nous battre. Nous ne le ferons qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

\- Justement, c'est ça que je veux savoir, insista Sandra. Est-ce que tu es certaine d'y arriver ? Vouloir arrêter la Team Galaxie, c'est une chose, mais combattre sa propre famille, c'en est une autre. Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas totalement haïr quelqu'un de son sang. Et puis, tu as passé des semaines parmi eux, tu as côtoyé ces gens... Est-ce que ça ne risque pas d'altérer ta réactivité, voire de t'empêcher d'agir si la situation l'exige ?

Cassy garda le silence. Elle songea à Sylvain, à qui elle tenait bien trop pour lui faire du mal ou pour accepter de voir quiconque lui en infliger, mais aussi à Sven. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait cherché à le protéger, à sa manière, en tentant de le dissuader de prendre part à la capture de Créfollet, même après qu'il eut essayé d'assassiner Marion sous ses yeux.

Le seul pour qui elle n'éprouvait strictement aucune pitié, c'était Éric. En réalité, elle avait l'impression de n'attendre que cela, le moment où elle lui ferait face et où elle pourrait prendre sa revanche sur lui. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas ce qu'il était devenu, ce savant fou assoiffé de pouvoir, à qui il ne restait plus la moindre parcelle du grand frère qu'il avait été autrefois.

Cassy fut soulagée de voir Morgane pénétrer dans la cuisine, ce qui mit un terme à la conversation, ou plutôt au mutisme dans lequel la jeune fille s'enlisait, à défaut de savoir que répondre. Esméralda les rejoignit peu de temps après et s'accorda deux tasses deux café, estimant qu'elle aurait bien besoin de cela.

Cynthia quitta les appartements de Peter, qui avait dormi sur le canapé du salon, peu avant leur départ, pour venir les saluer. Elle étreignit Cassy, puis leur souhaita bonne chance dans la réussite de leur entreprise, en affirmant qu'elle allait croiser les doigts pour qu'ils découvrent un nouveau glyphe.

Cassy aurait aimé se montrer optimiste, mais sur ce point, comme sur d'ailleurs tant d'autres, elle ressemblait plutôt à Sandra. Elle préférait ne pas fonder trop d'espoirs dans leur mission, au risque de voir ses illusions s'effondrer. Si tout se passait bien, ce serait déjà satisfaisant en soi.

Le trajet jusqu'au Dôme Pokéathlon se déroula sans encombre. Sur place, Cassy, Peter et Sandra, venus à dos de pokémon, retrouvèrent Morgane et Esméralda qui s'étaient téléportées avec l'Alakazam de la Championne. La foule était si dense que personne ne leur prêtait attention.

Tout le monde se dirigeait vers les différentes entrées, afin d'acheter un ticket ou de faire poinçonner ceux qu'ils avaient déjà pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le Dôme était un bâtiment incroyable, gigantesque, avec un immense toit de verre sur lequel le soleil se reflétait, donnant l'impression qu'il était incrusté de millions de diamants.

\- L'entrée des VIP est là-bas, indiqua Sandra en désignant une zone un peu plus calme. Vous avez bien tous vos billets ?

Ils acquiescèrent, tirant le morceau de papier de leur poche. Sandra et Peter pénétrèrent les premiers à l'intérieur du stade, et les trois autres patientèrent une dizaine de minutes avant de les imiter, afin de ne pas arriver en même temps. Un employé valida leur invitation et les fit passer sous une grande arche indigo, avant de leur désigner un escalier aux marches raides.

Esméralda, plus corpulente et moins sportive que Cassy et Morgane, en dépit de l'entraînement qu'elle s'imposait depuis quelques semaines, atteignit les tribunes légèrement essoufflée. Plus de la moitié des places étaient déjà occupées, mais grâce aux lettres gravées devant chaque allée, elles n'eurent aucun mal à trouver les leurs.

Cassy balaya rapidement la foule du regard. Elle ne repéra aucun visage familier, à l'exception de celui, juvénile, de Blanche, en grande conversation avec Sandra. La Championne de Doublonville se tourna vers leur groupe et adressa un joyeux signe de la main à Morgane, avant de ramener son attention sur sa consœur d'Ébènelle. Sans doute désirait-elle lui demander qui étaient les deux femmes qui accompagnaient la dresseuse d'élite de Safrania.

Le programme des épreuves à la main, Cassy le déplia pour y jeter un œil. Elles commenceraient par les Cours'Obstacles, puis les Courses de Relais. Il y aurait ensuite des parties de Balle au But, des Combats Ring-Out, des Attrap'Disques et enfin des Casse Roc. Ces compétitions seraient toutes entrecoupées par des spectacles et des démonstrations destinés à divertir le public.

Le Pokéathlon fut d'ailleurs déclaré ouvert par une troupe de pom-pom girls qui réalisa sur la piste une chorégraphie très technique, avec d'impressionnantes pirouettes et énormément de souplesse. La foule éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements lorsqu'elles eurent terminé.

La matinée se révéla infructueuse, et Cassy s'ennuyait à mourir. Cela n'était pas sans lui rappeler les interminables soirées qu'elle avait passées à jouer au shifumi avec Régis sur le canapé du laboratoire, pendant que son grand-père assistait à une énième rediffusion des épreuves du Pokéathlon.

Aux alentours de midi, Morgane leur proposa d'aller acheter des sandwichs pour le déjeuner, ce qui serait l'occasion pour Esméralda de se projeter depuis un autre endroit et d'atteindre les zones auxquelles n'avait pas accès depuis la tribune privée. Elle en profiterait également pour recharger l'énergie de ses gants, sans quoi elle en manquerait sous peu.

Pendant que la voyante et la Championne se retiraient dans un endroit relativement tranquille, Cassy rejoignit la longue file d'attente du snack le plus proche. Il régnait une chaleur accablante et elle était impatiente de pouvoir se désaltérer avec un Noigrume Drink, une spécialité dont Sandra lui avait vanté les mérites.

\- Hot-dog, mademoiselle ? s'entendit-elle demander, pendant qu'on lui brandissait l'aliment sous le nez.

Cassy pivota sur elle-même, convaincue qu'elle avait affaire à un vendeur mobile qui transportait sa nourriture sur un plateau, mais elle se raidit et blêmit en découvrant la personne face à elle. Par réflexe, elle fit un pas vers l'arrière, portant sa main à la pokéball de Draco fixée à sa ceinture.

\- Voyons, pas de ça entre nous, ange noir.

Sven la fixait d'un regard pétillant, un sourire en coin étirant la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres. Il saisit Cassy par le poignet et la força à tendre la main, dans laquelle il déposa le hot-dog après en avoir pris une bouchée.

\- Rousse, blonde... C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? demanda-t-il. Auburn ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il te suffit de te peinturlurer le visage et de porter une perruque pour me duper ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sven ?

\- Je suis en mission. Vois-tu, ton cher grand frère a fini par mettre son détecteur de glyphes au point, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'ai été démasqué. Mon petit secret n'a pas plu à Hélio, qui m'a confié la tâche de trouver les autres membres de la Confrérie. Pas une mince affaire, quand on sait que ce bidule a un champ d'action extrêmement réduit.

Sven désigna l'objet qu'il portait à la taille. Deux fois plus gros qu'un Capstick, il était doté d'un écran noir et blanc aux allures de boussole. La flèche n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter, comme si elle ignorait quelle direction pointer.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de bien fonctionner, commenta Cassy. En même temps, quelle idée de confier un détecteur de glyphe à un porteur de glyphe...

\- En fait, ton frère a réussi à isoler les fréquences propres à chacun des nôtres et les a enregistrées dans la mémoire de l'appareil, de sorte qu'il ne les prenne pas en compte. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

\- Qu'il t'a conduit à moi ? Et que l'aiguille s'affole parce que je suis juste sous ton nez ?

\- Non. Ça signifie qu'il y a un autre glyphe ici, et puisque je me doute que tu n'es pas venue pour la beauté du spectacle, n'aurais-tu pas quelques confessions à me faire, Cassy ? À commencer par la façon dont tu t'y es prise pour le localiser ?

\- Je n'ai rien localisé du tout, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai seulement réfléchi. Les Combats Ring-Out vont bientôt démarrer, et j'ai songé que parmi tous les athlètes présents, l'un d'eux porterait peut-être un glyphe.

\- Et comment as-tu l'intention de le vérifier ? En allant les déshabiller un par un dans les vestiaires ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, siffla Cassy. J'espérais que la chance me sourirait assez pour que la marque soit apparente.

\- Hum... Très hasardeux, tout ça. Tu sais ce que je crois ? Que tu as un, voire des complices. Tu es trop réfléchie pour t'en remettre au bon vouloir du sort, mais tu n'as pas non plus l'intelligence nécessaire pour fabriquer ton propre détecteur, ce qui me pousse à penser que quelqu'un l'a fait pour toi. Quelqu'un qui l'utiliserait en ce moment même.

Cassy tâcha de demeurer impassible, mais la lueur d'affolement qui brillait dans son regard dut la trahir, car le sourire malsain de Sven s'élargit. Elle sentit une goutte de sueur s'écouler dans son dos, tandis qu'elle songeait à Esméralda, qui risquait fort d'être démasquée par l'appareil d'Éric.

\- Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Et tu as raison. Si je trouve tes amis, rien ne m'empêchera de leur faire subir exactement le même sort qu'à cette Ranger, sur la route 217. Bonne journée, ange noir.

Sans laisser à Cassy l'occasion de réagir, Sven franchit d'un pas la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de disparaître dans la foule. L'adolescente mit plusieurs secondes à se ressaisir de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Dès que ce fut le cas, elle s'empressa de jeter le hot-dog dans la poubelle et de retirer sa perruque.


	107. Chapitre 107 : Walk on water

Esméralda et Morgane comprirent le message que Cassy avait tenté de leur faire passer en libérant ses boucles noires de leur filet. La Championne l'interrogea à distance, par télépathie, pour vérifier qu'elle avait bel et bien été repérée par la Team Galaxie, ce que l'adolescente confirma d'un signe de tête à peine perceptible.

\- _Que fait-on ? On annule la mission ?_

Ç'aurait été le plus sage, en effet, mais renoncer avant le lancement des Combats Ring-Out équivaudrait à avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Pire encore, s'il y avait effectivement un membre de la Confrérie parmi les combattants, elles laisseraient le champ libre à Sven pour le recruter.

Cassy répondit cette fois-ci par la négative, tout en ayant conscience des dangers que son choix impliquait. Si elle redoutait les Commandants, ce n'était rien à côté des craintes que son ancien ami lui inspirait. La menace qu'il avait formulée avant de tourner les talons se répercutait en écho dans sa tête.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il l'avait épargnée. Elle était une traîtresse, au même titre que ses parents pour qui la Team Galaxie n'avait eu aucune pitié. En quoi différait-elle d'eux ? Hélio avait-il donné ordre qu'on la laisse en vie seulement parce qu'elle portait un glyphe ? Son objectif, après tout, était de réunir la Confrérie au grand complet, non de la décimer, mais pensait-il vraiment qu'un jour, Cassy reviendrait vers lui afin de servir ses intérêts ? Le croire aurait été stupide, or c'était loin d'être le cas du chef de l'organisation.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille vit Morgane et Esméralda disparaître dans la foule, en direction de leur tribune. Restée seule, Cassy acheta un Noigrume Drink, parce qu'elle avait toujours aussi soif, mais rien d'autre. L'inquiétude provoquée par la présence de Sven lui avait coupé l'appétit et ce fut à peine si elle sentit le goût de la boisson.

Elle chercha ensuite une télévision et dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à avoir vue sur l'écran, car beaucoup de monde était attroupé autour. Une démonstration de GRS s'achevait sur le terrain du Dôme, réalisée par des adolescentes en justaucorps orange et blanc, accompagnées par des pokémon mignons et différents accessoires, tels que des cerceaux ou des rubans.

Les concurrents du premier Combat Ring-Out s'approchèrent ensuite de la zone où ils allaient disputer leur épreuve. La grande majorité des dresseurs étaient des hommes, dotés d'une carrure digne d'un Machopeur, qui ne portaient que des shorts et des marcels blancs. Cassy examina consciencieusement chaque centimètre visible de leur peau, sans y repérer quoi que ce soit qui ressemblerait à un glyphe.

Cela ne signifiait rien, pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de dépit. Quand les combats s'achevèrent, l'adolescente se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la tribune VIP, au cas où Esméralda et Morgane auraient une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer par télépathie. Aucune voix ne s'éleva dans sa tête, cependant, achevant de la démoraliser.

Puisqu'il était désormais plus que probable qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver, Cassy estima qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux, avant que Sven réussisse à remonter la piste du détecteur jusqu'à la voyante. Elle ignorait cependant comment prévenir ses amis. Elle espérait que l'une des deux télépathes se manifesterait très bientôt pour reprendre contact avec elle et lui demander de nouvelles instructions.

En attendant, elle suivit une petite allée qui se faufilait entre deux tribunes et qui menait au bord de la piste. Au centre du terrain, trois présentateurs, juchés sur une estrade, assuraient le spectacle et commentaient les performances. L'un d'eux, dont le visage était actuellement projeté en gros plan sur l'écran géant, s'époumona dans son micro :

\- Et maintenant, je vous demande de faire un triomphe à notre nouvelle invitée ! Déjà multiple médaillée dans diverses disciplines aquatiques, elle est considérée, et de loin, comme la meilleure nageuse de la décennie, à seulement dix-neuf ans. Mesdames et messieurs, une ovation pour la prodige de Rivamar, Chloé Summer !

La caméra filma l'entrée d'une jeune sportive aux larges épaules et aux bras musculeux. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement dissimulés sous un bonnet de bain, sur lequel était fixée une paire de lunettes. Elle la saisit entre ses doigts pour la descendre sur ses yeux bleu clair, un peu globuleux, avant de positionner son pince nez.

Un Aquali marchait à côté d'elle, d'une démarche souple et nonchalante qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Cassy son propre Dracoli. Ils s'immobilisèrent à proximité d'un bassin de forme rectangulaire, si grand qu'il aurait été possible d'y disputer un match pokémon.

Chloé Summer posa un pied sur le plongeoir, tout en levant gracieusement un bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis s'enfonça dans l'eau en tournoyant sur elle-même. L'Aquali la suivit et transperça la surface dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures, après avoir effectué un salto. La nageuse réapparut ensuite, au cœur d'une tempête de bulles provoquée par son partenaire et qui formait un cercle parfait autour d'elle.

\- _Cassy !_

S'étant laissé envoûtée par le spectacle alors qu'elle aurait dû rester concentrer, l'intéressée sursauta en entendant l'exclamation mentale de Morgane. Très vite, elle se retourna, guettant la Championne, mais elle ne la vit nulle part. Sa télépathie, en revanche, se fit plus pressante.

\- _Cassy, c'est un glyphe ! La nageuse !_

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr ! Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle s'était tellement focalisée sur le type combat qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé que cette jeune femme pouvait correspondre à l'eau.

Cassy croisa les doigts pour que le détecteur d'Éric continue à pointer aléatoirement toutes les directions, de façon à ce que Sven ne soupçonne pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle ait le temps de parler à Chloé Summer, et surtout de la convaincre de la suivre.

C'était sans compter sur la suite de la démonstration. Cassy vit la nageuse s'agripper à l'encolure d'Aquali et s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, avant qu'il s'évapore. Cette évolition, au contact de l'eau, avait le don de se rendre invisible, si bien que Chloé semblait être en équilibre sur la surface.

Elle se laissa ensuite basculer vers l'arrière et s'enfonça sous l'eau, tête la première. Un murmure d'incompréhension parcourut la foule et même Cassy cligna des paupières à deux reprises en se penchant par-dessus la barrière, comme si cela allait lui permettre de mieux voir l'écran.

Le bassin paraissait tout simplement vide. À l'instar de son pokémon avant elle, la jeune femme semblait avoir disparu. Cassy dut attendre que sa surprise se dissipe pour comprendre : c'était l'œuvre du glyphe. Elle ignorait comment, mais Chloé avait réussi à activer ses pouvoirs.

L'inquiétude l'envahit. Sven étant particulièrement malin, il avait déjà dû deviner de quoi il en retournait. Cassy devait agir, et vite. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre si elle voulait l'empêcher de livrer cette fille à son père.

Elle s'arracha de la barrière et tourna les talons si vite qu'elle manqua de déraper. Fendant la foule en jouant des coudes, ce qui provoqua une vague virulente de protestations, l'adolescente fondit vers le snack où elle avait acheté son Noigrume Drink et doubla tout le monde pour atteindre les vendeurs.

\- Où sont les vestiaires des athlètes ? exigea-t-elle de savoir.

\- Euh... Ceux des hommes sont là-bas, après la tribune VIP, et ceux des femmes sont à l'opposé, dans cette direction, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de...

Cassy n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase. Elle s'éloignait déjà, en courant à perdre haleine. Même si elle éprouva une pointe de culpabilité lorsqu'elle renversa une fillette qui tomba sur le sol en pleurant, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle contourna le stade sur un tiers de sa superficie avant d'atteindre une zone où les spectateurs étaient moins nombreux, et où des hommes flanqués de Machopeur gardaient trois portes closes.

Cassy serra les dents. Quoi qu'elle trouve comme excuse, la sécurité ne la laisserait jamais passer, et si elle se sentait de taille à les affronter, cela nécessiterait un temps qu'elle n'avait probablement pas. Sven risquait de surgir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Poussant un grognement furieux, elle fit volte-face et trouva une nouvelle allée qui la ramena en bord de piste. Chloé Summer, debout sur le plongeoir aux côtés de son Aquali, était en train de saluer la foule, signe qu'elle avait terminé sa démonstration. Cassy n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle enjamba la barrière et s'élança à travers le stade.

\- Qu'est-ce que... s'étonna l'un des commentateurs. Il semblerait que nous ayons une intruse sur le terrain. Sécurité !

\- Draco, Altaria ! Couvrez-moi !

Elle jeta les pokéball en l'air, libérant ses deux partenaires pour qu'ils se chargent de barrer la route aux agents de sécurité. La nageuse, alertée par la panique provoquée par l'irruption de Cassy, se ruait vers les vestiaires. La jeune fille en étant plus proche, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à lui couper la route.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, assura-t-elle en se dressant devant Chloé, mais tu es en danger. Viens avec moi.

\- T'es complètement timbrée... À l'aide ! Au secours !

Tout en s'égosillant, Chloé tenta de contourner Cassy pour atteindre la porte, mais celle-ci lui fit barrage. Elle saisit la ball de Dracolosse, prête à lui demander d'emmener la sportive loin d'ici, certes contre son gré mais surtout dans l'intérêt général. Au moment de presser le bouton d'ouverture, cependant, elle se raidit.

\- Pose ça, ange noir, si tu tiens à éviter un carnage, susurra une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sven marchait dans leur direction, un Démolosse dans son sillage. Le temps pour Cassy d'échanger la pokéball qu'elle avait à la main contre celle de Carmache, la nageuse en profita pour la contourner et fondre vers les vestiaires. Le fils d'Hélio siffla son canidé ardent pour qu'il la rattrape, mais le dragon de Cassy s'interposa au même instant.

Elle ne devait pas permettre à Sven de passer. Avec un peu de chance, ses amis se chargeraient de trouver Chloé et de la conduire en lieu sûr, raison pour laquelle il fallait qu'elle retienne son adversaire aussi longtemps que possible.

\- Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi ? ricana Sven. Très bien, jouons. Lance-Flammes.

\- Carmache, protège-toi et réplique avec Dracogriffe.

Le dragon souleva ses pattes et se servit de ses ailerons comme bouclier, amoindrissant la puissance du feu. Grâce à son type, l'attaque ne lui causa que peu de dégâts. Il attendit que le souffle s'estompe pour bondir sur son ennemi et lui lacérer le flanc avec ses griffes. Peinant à poser son postérieur droit sur le sol, le Démolosse aboya de douleur et de rage.

\- Vibrobscur, ordonna Sven.

\- Saute !

Carmache s'exécuta, mais pas assez vite. L'onde ténébreuse le percuta en plein poitrail, lui coupant le souffle et le projetant vers l'arrière. Malgré le choc, le dragon se redressa, encore prêt à en découdre. Cassy était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

\- Lame de Roc !

Des pierres acérées surgirent du sol et éraflèrent la fourrure de Démolosse au passage, qui réussit tout de même à en renvoyer une en direction de Carmache à l'aide d'une Queue de Fer. Le dragon fut touché à l'épaule, mais ses écailles étaient résistantes. La pierre ne les avait pas transpercées.

\- Telluriforce ! Et enchaîne avec Draco-Choc !

Le sol se mit à trembler et à se craqueler violemment sous les pattes du canidé, qui fut déséquilibré à cause de sa blessure au flanc. Pesant de tout son poids sur ses membres valides, il chancela et ne put éviter l'attaque suivante, qui le terrassa. Il s'effondra inconscient aux pieds de son maître.

\- Joli combat, Cassy, commenta Sven avec un sourire envoûtant. Dommage que tu aies négligé un détail. Je ne me bats pas forcément à la loyale.

Il porta deux doigts à ses lèvres et émit un sifflement strident. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, son Corboss surgissait pour plonger en piqué sur Carmache, qu'il assomma avec son Aile d'Acier. Cassy réagit promptement et s'empara de la pokéball de Dracolosse.

\- Désolé, ange noir, mais le jeu est maintenant terminé.

L'adolescente ne réalisa que trop tard quel était l'objet que Sven avait à la main. En le voyant esquisser un geste vers sa taille, elle s'attendait à le voir libérer un nouveau pokémon, mais il s'était contenté de saisir une longue paille métallique dont il enfonça l'extrémité dans sa bouche. Une sarbacane.

Il souffla et Cassy ressentit un léger picotement à l'endroit où une minuscule fléchette s'enfonça dans son cou. Presque aussitôt, sa vision commença à se troubler et ses muscles à s'engourdir. Elle vit Sven faire un signe à son Corboss, tandis que son propre bras retombait mollement le long de son corps et lâchait la ball de Dracolosse. Ensuite, ce fut le noir complet.


	108. Chapitre 108 : Ange, parle-moi

Lorsque Cassy commença à revenir à elle, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait vaguement conscience d'avoir perdu connaissance, mais elle n'aurait su dire où, ni dans quelles conditions. Elle se sentait complètement engourdie, comme si son corps avait été enveloppé de coton.

Ses paupières étaient encore trop lourdes pour être ouvertes, aussi fit-elle appel à ses autres sens pour essayer d'identifier son environnement, bien qu'ils soient troublés par la fatigue. Elle avait l'impression d'être étendue sur une surface tiède et moelleuse, tandis qu'une odeur douce-amère flottait dans l'air, celle familière du café.

Elle songea qu'une tasse lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle parvienne à bouger. Elle tenta de remuer les doigts, qui lui obéirent mollement. À mesure qu'elle émergeait du sommeil, son cerveau se remémorait des bribes concernant les évènements récents. Elle revoyait le Dôme Pokéathlon, Morgane et Esméralda, la nageuse... Et Sven.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner d'effroi dans sa poitrine. Il lui avait injecté un produit pour la droguer, et à présent, elle était probablement entre ses mains, à moins que ses amis aient réussi à la libérer. Y avait-il la moindre chance pour qu'ils y soient parvenus ? Ou Sven les avait-il tous tués, ainsi qu'il l'en avait menacée ?

Cassy entrouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était floue, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire une idée des lieux. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint violet foncé, qui se mariait avec les nuances orange du soleil couchant que l'adolescente apercevait à travers la fenêtre.

\- Enfin réveillée, ange noir ?

La voix de Sven lui paraissait lointaine, comme si de l'eau obstruait ses oreilles. Cassy tourna légèrement la tête et repéra sa sombre silhouette, assise avec sa nonchalance habituelle, dans l'angle de la pièce. Elle le vit se lever pour se rapprocher du lit, sur le rebord duquel il se laissa tomber.

\- Il faudra que je revoie le dosage du somnifère à la baisse, si j'en ai encore besoin. Désolé, tu es la première à l'expérimenter. D'habitude, je n'ai pas à me soucier de garder mes victimes vivantes.

\- Tu...

La bouche de Cassy était pâteuse, et encore un peu engourdie, ce qui rendait les mots difficiles à prononcer. Elle voulut repousser Sven lorsqu'il la saisit par les aisselles, mais elle était incapable de se débattre. Il la redressa pour l'appuyer contre le mur, avant de prendre sur la table de chevet la tasse de café dont elle avait senti les effluves.

Ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel assez chichement meublée. Bien que la situation de Cassy soit toujours aussi incertaine, elle éprouva une pointe de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas être de retour dans le quartier général de la Team Galaxie. Tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu.

\- Je suppose que tu seras ravie d'apprendre que tes amis vont bien. Enfin, sauf un. Il a été blessé en tentant de m'arrêter.

Un ? Peter ? C'était le seul homme qu'elle comptait parmi ses alliés. Cassy s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander des détails, quand elle se ravisa. Un éclair de lucidité lui permit de réaliser que Sven bluffait probablement dans le but de lui soutirer des informations. Le Maître de Johto était mondialement connu. S'il s'agissait de lui, le fils d'Hélio aurait employé son nom, et non une dénomination aussi vague qu'un « ami ».

\- Personne n'a tenté de t'arrêter, répondit-elle, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais toute seule.

\- Tu es décidément plus fine encore que je le croyais. La plupart des gens se font aisément duper.

\- Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens.

\- Non, sourit Sven. Tu es une Galaksija. Et tu es le dragon.

\- La nageuse... Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur toi et sur elle en même temps, alors j'ai privilégié la plus grosse prise.

\- Tu as l'intention de me livrer à Hélio ? s'enquit Cassy.

\- Pour le moment, je veux surtout t'entendre me parler. Me dire tout ce que je veux savoir, à commencer par le nom de tes complices et l'endroit où ils se cachent.

\- Je n'en ai pas. J'apprends de mes erreurs, Sven, et la dernière que j'ai commise a été de faire confiance à des gens qui n'en étaient pas dignes. J'ai découvert que mon frère est à moitié fou, que tu es un psychopathe et que...

« Sylvain est mon cousin », termina-t-elle mentalement, avec une pointe de tristesse. « Même si ce n'est pas sa faute. »

\- Un psychopathe, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? répliqua Sven en feignant d'être vexé.

\- Tu préfères meurtrier ?

\- Je préfère quand tu susurres mon prénom du bout des lèvres.

Avec la pointe de son index, il lui caressa la joue, mais Cassy tourna la tête aussi brusquement que le lui permettait son état pour lui mordre le doigt. Sven, loin de s'énerver, esquissa un sourire masochiste.

\- Vas-y, j'aime quand ça fait mal, murmura-t-il à son oreille, après qu'elle l'eut recraché.

Elle l'ignora et but plutôt une gorgée de café qui avait refroidi. Face à un individu aussi malin que lui, Cassy allait avoir besoin de toute sa lucidité, et elle espérait que la boisson lui en procurerait.

\- Comment as-tu su qu'il y aurait un glyphe au Pokéathlon ? insista Sven.

\- Je te l'ai expliqué sur place. Je l'ignorais, mais je l'espérais.

\- À d'autres. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis venu, moi ? Parce que je me doutais qu'il y aurait une forte concentration de gens, et que parmi eux, je détecterais peut-être un membre de la Confrérie. Mon instinct me souffle que tu avais exactement les mêmes motivations, alors question suivante : comment espérais-tu le localiser ? Et ne me réponds pas que tu avais l'intention de t'en remettre à la chance, je ne te croirai pas.

Cassy garda le silence, se contentant d'avaler d'une traite le contenu de sa tasse. Quand elle eut terminé, elle grimaça, écœurée. Hormis la cuisine de Sandra, elle n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi mauvais que du café froid.

\- Très bien. J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Sven enfonça une main dans la poche de son pantalon, d'où il sortit deux cordelettes qui avaient l'air solide, en dépit de leur finesse. Il se pencha ensuite sur Cassy, qu'il saisit par les bras. Elle eut beau tenter de le repousser farouchement, elle était encore trop faible et il n'eut aucun mal à la maîtriser. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était attachée au montant du lit.

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer, je vais devoir employer la manière forte. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, ange noir ? s'enquit-il en désignant l'objet qu'il venait de dégainer.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était un scalpel que Sven tenait entre ses doigts, et Cassy dut prendre sur elle pour empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller d'effroi. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être effrayée, depuis qu'elle savait de quoi le fils d'Hélio était capable pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Chaque fois que tu me mentiras, tu recevras une nouvelle incision. Non pas que ça m'enchante d'abîmer un corps aussi parfait, mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te délier la langue...

Cassy serra les dents lorsque Sven caressa son avant-bras avec la lame, avant de lui infliger une coupure de quelques centimètres. Une goutte de sang glissa le long de sa peau diaphane, qu'il essuya avec son index. Il le porta ensuite à ses lèvres pour suçoter le liquide écarlate, tout en susurrant :

\- Délicieux. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Comparée à son dégoût, la douleur de Cassy était supportable, mais elle ne tarderait pas à devenir intenable si les blessures se multipliaient. L'adolescente ne pouvait révéler la vérité à Sven, même sous la torture, mais elle pouvait toujours en inventer une. Il fallait simplement qu'elle soit convaincante, si elle voulait réussir à le duper.

\- Encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui t'a conduite au Pokéathlon ?

Sven était déjà prêt à l'entailler une nouvelle fois quand Cassy eut une illumination soudaine. La respiration saccadée, en raison de la situation à laquelle elle était réduite, elle avoua :

\- J'ai des visions.

\- Des visions ? répéta le jeune homme en arquant les sourcils, sceptique. Et tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Éric a raconté le jour où je me suis enfuie, mais après avoir perdu connaissance à cause des gants de combat, je lui ai fait croire que j'avais vu Palkia et Dialga en train de se déchaîner sur ce monde-ci. En fait, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les potentiels pouvoirs que je suis censée posséder.

\- Dis-m'en plus, ordonna Sven.

\- Ton père et ses hommes ont recherché les Cré's pendant des décennies et les parents de Sylvain sont même morts pour ça. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu découvrir leur emplacement sur une simple intuition ? Alors que même les plus grands archéologues ont échoué ? Non. Je les ai vus.

\- Comment tu expliques ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est peut-être un don que je possède naturellement, en tant que dragon.

Sven resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il paraissait toujours un peu dubitatif, mais moins qu'au début, si bien que Cassy supposa que ses explications faisaient leur petit effet. Cela ne la surprenait pas vraiment, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de mensonges à proprement parler. Après tout, les informations concernant les Cré's et les Dragons pouvaient réellement s'apparenter à une vision, puisqu'elle les tenait de Lilith.

\- Quand est-ce que ça s'est manifesté pour la première fois ? interrogea Sven.

\- Quand nous nous sommes séparés à Azuria, après que tu m'as sauvé la vie au Mont Sélénite. Je fuyais la Team Galaxie sans savoir de quoi il en retournait, à l'époque, j'avais peur et je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'errais sans autre but que celui de leur échapper, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit me montre l'Arène d'Ébènelle, et surtout Sylvain. Je crois... Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que mon destin s'est mis en marche, bien plus que le jour où mon glyphe est apparu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'avais besoin de réponses, expliqua Cassy. Et Sylvain m'a menée jusqu'à Éric, qui m'en a apporté une grande partie.

\- Il y a tout de même une logique qui m'échappe. Pourquoi est-ce que ces... visions t'ont mises sur la voie des Cré's avant de te montrer les Dragons ?

Cassy blêmit et croisa mentalement les doigts pour que cela ne se remarque pas. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à plein régime, dans le but de trouver une parade à opposer à la question de Sven. Elle finit par avoir une idée, à son grand soulagement.

\- Ce n'est qu'une théorie, parce que je suis loin de comprendre tout ce qui se passe, mais je pense que ça me montre ce que j'ai envie de voir. Quand j'ai aperçu Sylvain, j'étais seule et désespérée, et j'ai été conduite jusqu'à un membre de ma famille, le seul encore vivant à ne pas être cinglé. Pour ce qui est des Cré's, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je voulais vraiment vous aider, à ce moment-là. Et puis... Et puis, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Éric me paraissait de plus en plus fou à lier, tu as tué cette Ranger et... À cause de tout ça, j'en suis arrivée à me demander si j'avais vraiment fait le bon choix. C'est alors que j'ai vu les Dragons, et j'ai pris conscience de mon erreur.

\- Et le glyphe ?

\- Comme pour Sylvain. J'ai passé les premières semaines qui ont suivi ma fuite à bouger sans arrêt, afin que vous ne puissiez pas me retrouver, puis j'ai réfléchi. À quoi bon tenter de vous échapper si c'était pour être tuée par les Dragons dès que vous les auriez relâchés ? Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je vous arrête, tout en sachant pertinemment que seule, je n'en aurais pas les moyens.

\- Et tu as eu une vision du Pokéathlon, résuma Sven.

\- Exactement.

Le fils d'Hélio ne releva pas. Pensif, il fit tournoyer son scalpel entre ses mains, pendant que Cassy essayait de se redresser autant que le lui permettaient ses bras liés. Si le lit était confortable, c'était loin d'être le cas de sa position.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, moi aussi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute, ange noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire de moi, maintenant ?

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Sven, le même qu'il avait au moment de pousser Marion du haut de la falaise. Cassy déglutit avec difficulté quand elle le vit se pencher sur elle et approcher son scalpel de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, terrifiée, tandis qu'il donnait un coup sec avec la lame.


	109. Chapitre 109 : We are the storm

Cassy massa ses poignets endoloris, pendant que des morceaux de cordelette tombaient sur le matelas. Sven l'avait détachée avant de regagner le coin de la pièce où il se tenait à son réveil. L'adolescente fit basculer ses jambes hors du lit pour s'asseoir, sans le lâcher des yeux. En sa présence, il valait mieux ne pas baisser sa garde.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, souligna-t-elle. Et je doute que le fait que tu m'aies libérée signifie que je puisse partir tranquillement d'ici.

\- Non, en effet. Surtout que tu n'irais pas loin sans tes pokémon.

Pour la première fois, Cassy réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus ses pokéball. Ni celles de Dracolosse, Dracoli et Draby, ni les trois vides des dragons restés au Pokéathlon. D'instinct, elle balaya la pièce du regard, s'attendant à repérer les sphères rouge et noire.

\- Dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, indiqua Sven. Mais ne les touche pas. Nous n'en avons pas terminé, toi et moi.

Cassy, qui avait déjà esquissé un geste en direction du meuble, ramena le bras le long de son corps. Le fils d'Hélio ne la menaçait pas et, le temps qu'il réagisse, elle aurait pu s'emparer de l'une des ball. En dépit de cela, elle ne tenait pas à lui désobéir, du moins dans l'immédiat. Elle préférait entendre ce qu'il avait encore à lui dire.

\- Il faut que tu reviennes, annonça Sven avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu dois faire amende honorable et regagner les rangs de la Team Galaxie de ton plein gré dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Si je suis partie, Sven, ce n'est certainement pas pour revenir, répliqua Cassy. Je ne servirai pas ton père, et encore moins mon frère, et je ne les laisserai pas relâcher des Dragons aussi fous furieux qu'eux dans ce monde.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu n'as aucune idée du sort qu'Hélio te réserve.

\- Quoi ? Il compte me tuer ? Et la Confrérie, il n'y tient plus tant que ça ?

\- Au contraire... Il est prêt à tout pour réunir les glyphes. Absolument à tout, et ce qu'il a prévu pour toi est nettement pire que la mort.

Cassy se mordit la lèvre. Si Sven interprétait la situation avec une telle gravité, lui qui avait plutôt tendance à se réjouir de la souffrance d'autrui, il y avait réellement de quoi s'inquiéter. Avec un trémolo dans la voix, elle s'enquit :

\- Quoi ?

\- Créhelf. La légende veut que son regard ait le don d'effacer intégralement les mémoires. Hélio veut faire de toi une coquille vide, un pantin sans souvenir, qu'il pourra manipuler à sa guise. Une fois débarrassée de tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es, tu lui appartiendras corps et âme.

Le souffle manqua à Cassy. Elle se doutait que le chef de la Team Galaxie n'avait pas pour projet de l'éliminer, mais Sven avait raison. Ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle était plus ignoble encore.

\- Vous n'avez pas Créhelf, tenta-t-elle. Vous...

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ton crétin de frère a achevé la confection des gants de combat, après quoi il a commencé à donner un coup de main à l'équipe en charge du contrôle des légendaires. Ils avancent à pas de géants. Ils pourront très bientôt maîtriser les Cré's, et ils n'auront plus qu'à perfectionner la technologie pour les Dragons.

\- Les Dragons ne se laisseront pas soumettre par des bidules électroniques ! L'intelligence d'Éric a beau être ce qu'elle est, elle ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec la puissance de divinités primaires. Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est libérer des monstres qui détruiront ce monde, sans vous en bâtir un nouveau pour autant. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Il y a tout à perdre et rien à gagner.

Sven abandonna le fauteuil sur lequel il était affalé pour se mettre à arpenter la pièce, les mains dans les poches. Cassy le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'arrêter pour s'appuyer contre le mur, juste en face d'elle.

\- Et toi ? lâcha-t-il alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et qu'est-ce que tu espères retirer de tout ça ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu viens de m'assurer que tu étais toute seule, Cassy, et malgré ça, tu as vraiment l'intention de te dresser en travers de notre chemin ? Si nous ne te tuons pas et que tu as raison pour les Dragons, ce sont eux qui le feront. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera ? Et même si tu réussis, par je ne sais quel miracle, qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

\- L'humanité survivra.

\- Et après ? Tes parents seront toujours des traîtres qui t'ont volé ta vie. Ton frère sera toujours un cinglé de première catégorie. Sylvain sera toujours ton cousin.

\- Une minute... coupa Cassy. Qui t'a dit que...

\- Je suis un espion, rappela Sven. Bien plus qu'un tueur. C'est mon rôle de savoir absolument tout, même si, entre nous, je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux trouver à une chiffe molle pareille.

Cassy garda le silence. Penser à sa famille éveillait encore en elle des sentiments paradoxaux. Si son affection pour Sylvain demeurait la même, la haine que lui inspirait Éric et la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de ses parents ne cesseraient jamais de grandir.

\- On ne gagne rien à se battre du côté de la lumière, poursuivit Sven, parce qu'on ne vit pas dans un monde manichéen. Arceus ne récompense pas les bons, et il ne châtie pas les mauvais. Il ne fait rien du tout. Et nous quoi ? On devrait l'imiter ? Rester là, sagement à notre place ?

\- Et si c'était justement ça, notre rôle ? répliqua Cassy en revenant à la réalité. Quand Éric m'a raconté l'histoire de la Confrérie, il m'a expliqué qu'elle était destinée à ramener l'équilibre. Tu crois vraiment que c'est en livrant ce monde au chaos que...

\- Ce monde n'a aucune valeur. Il a été créé par Arceus, et Arceus était loin d'être lui-même quelqu'un d'équilibré. Il a banni Lilith et persécuté ses amis pour un crime qui n'en était pas un. Réponds-moi franchement, Cassy. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec Sylvain, puisqu'il est évident que vos sentiments sont réciproques ?

\- Parce que nous sommes cousins.

\- Et qui a décrété que c'était mal ? La morale. Cette même morale au nom de laquelle Arceus a interdit à Lilith et Giratina de s'aimer. Imagine-toi un autre monde où nous serions libres de faire absolument tout ce que nous voulons, où...

\- Ce serait un désastre aussi. Même au sein de la Team Galaxie, vous n'êtes pas capables de vous supporter. Éric, toi, les Commandants... Vous vous haïssez. Je peux te retourner la question, Sven. Toi qui as le meurtre facile, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas encore débarrassé d'eux ? Oh, c'est vrai... Parce que ça ne plairait pas à Papa. Comme quoi, on a tous une ligne de conduite à ne pas dépasser. Pas besoin d'Arceus pour ça.

Cassy devina à l'expression de Sven qu'elle avait marqué un point. Lui d'ordinaire si éloquent, il semblait ne savoir que répondre. Plutôt que de perdre l'avantage, la jeune fille en profita pour enfoncer le clou :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de très bien te connaître, Sven, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ça ne te ressemble pas. Cet univers utopique dont rêve ton père... Tu t'imagines réellement vivre comme ça ? Toi qui abhorres les règles et les ordres ? Toi qui passes ton temps à ignorer la hiérarchie et à n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera, une fois que tu seras là-bas ? Tu t'ennuieras à mourir.

\- C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'essaye de te convaincre de revenir. Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, ange noir. Pense à ce que nous pourrions faire, toi, le dragon, et moi, le fils d'Hélio. Ensemble, nous deviendrions les maîtres absolus de ce nouveau monde. Mon père a toujours été prêt à s'incliner devant la meneuse de la Confrérie, et même Éric n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de courber l'échine devant nous.

\- Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Cassy.

\- Et la vengeance ?

Bien que la jeune fille ait entrouvert la bouche pour rétorquer, aucun son n'en sortit. Comprenant qu'il avait repris l'ascendant, Sven continua :

\- Quelle plus belle revanche pourrais-tu prendre que celle qui te mènera au sommet ? Éric en crèverait de jalousie, et je sais que rien ne te ferait plus plaisir. Sans parler de Jupiter... J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait abattu l'un de tes pokémon, et pas n'importe lequel. Ton fidèle Galopa, que j'ai moi-même connu à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un petit Ponyta. Tu pourrais lui rendre la pareille, évidemment, mais ce ne serait pas un peu trop facile ? Pourquoi se contenter de tuer quelqu'un quand on peut le regarder souffrir mille morts ?

Cassy ne releva pas, tentant de refouler la bouffée de haine qui l'avait assaillie au souvenir de son cheval de feu étendu sur le sol dans une flaque de sang, le corps perforé les balles du Commandant. Ses poings se contractèrent instinctivement, un détail qui n'échappa pas à Sven.

\- Et surtout, conclut-il avec un sourire goguenard, ce serait une sorte de triomphe sur Arceus.

\- Arceus ? répéta Cassy dans un murmure.

\- Éric a toujours prétendu qu'enfant, tu étais très pieuse, mais lorsque je te vois maintenant, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit encore le cas. Il n'y a aucune déférence, aucune crainte respectueuse dans ton regard lorsque j'évoque le nom de l'Alpha. Seulement une rage plus farouche que celle qui t'anime quand tu penses à ton frère, et il y a de quoi. Dans ta vision où les Dragons sèment la destruction sur leur passage... Où est Arceus ? Que fait-il pour les arrêter ? Laisse-moi deviner... Rien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à toi de te sacrifier pour un monde dont même son créateur n'a que faire ?

Cassy songea aux mises en garde de Lilith. La Première avait d'abord cru qu'Arceus tuerait tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'approcher des Cré's, avant de comprendre qu'il laissait la Team Galaxie agir à sa guise dans le seul but de voir Palkia et Dialga être libérés, deux alliés de poids dans sa lutte contre elle et Giratina. Il se moquait bien des conséquences, en particulier pour l'humanité. Tout ce qui comptait, à ses yeux, était son propre combat. Le reste ne serait que des dommages collatéraux.

\- Aurais-je touché la corde sensible ? susurra Sven en prenant le menton de Cassy entre ses doigts.

Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager, pas plus qu'au moment où il l'embrassa. En réalité, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Le discours de Sven avait eu son petit effet sur elle. Il n'était pas le fils d'Hélio pour rien : son charisme et son éloquence n'avaient rien à envier à son père.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu peux encore prendre conscience de ton erreur et accepter l'immense destin qui s'offre à toi.

Sa bouche glissa le long de la mâchoire de Cassy jusqu'à sa gorge, qu'il embrassa fiévreusement avant de déboutonner un par un les boutons de son chemisier, sans qu'elle ne lui oppose la moindre résistance. Quand Sven s'apprêta à la débarrasser de son haut, cependant, elle le retint par les poignets.

Elle se mit alors debout, prenant le jeune homme par surprise, et le fit basculer à sa place, sur le lit. Elle lui retira le T-shirt noir qu'il portait, révélant la musculature parfaite de son torse, et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire, déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.


	110. Chapitre 110 : Memento mori

Cassy courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sans trop savoir où elle allait. Il n'y avait rien qui lui permette de se repérer autour d'elle, seulement le néant et un épais brouillard qui limitait son champ de vision. Quand il se dissipa enfin, elle repéra la silhouette qu'elle cherchait activement.

\- Lilith !

La Première vint à sa rencontre, se déplaçant avec la même nonchalance gracieuse qu'à l'accoutumée, et s'immobilisa à un mètre d'elle. Cassy esquissa un sourire. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de la voir.

\- Tu sembles... exaltée, constata Lilith. J'ose espérer que c'est parce que tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elles sont bonnes, mais elles peuvent le devenir si vous acceptez de m'aider.

L'épouse de Giratina haussa un sourcil, non avec dédain comme elle le faisait parfois, mais avec une once de curiosité. Cassy s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, car elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle allait commencer, puis se lança :

\- Quand je vous ai appris que la Team Galaxie comptait libérer les Dragons, vous m'avez fait promettre de les arrêter à tout prix, mais j'en suis incapable. J'ai beau avoir rassemblé cinq autres glyphes et plusieurs excellents dresseurs, nous ne serons jamais assez nombreux ni assez forts pour contrer Hélio et ses sbires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda Lilith d'un ton froid, les lèvres pincées.

\- La Team Galaxie aura d'abord besoin de Giratina pour créer une nouvelle dimension, dans laquelle ils établiront leur prétendu monde parfait. C'est par conséquent lui qu'ils vont tenter de libérer en premier. Avec votre soutien et celui de vos hybrides, nous pourrons peut-être réussir à stopper leurs plans avant que Palkia et Dialga reviennent également.

\- Il y a tout de même quelque chose que tu dois savoir à propos des Gijinkas, révéla Lilith à mi-voix. Ils ne me sont plus aussi soumis qu'autrefois. Le confinement n'a fait qu'exacerber la cruauté de la plupart d'entre eux et si Giratina ne s'était pas interposé, bon nombre se seraient entretués. S'ils sortent d'ici, je ne doute pas qu'ils feront un carnage dans les rangs de la Team Galaxie, mais... Disons que s'ils représentent un fléau moindre à côté des Dragons, ils sont tout de même passablement dangereux.

La bouche de Cassy se tordit. Les Gijinkas ne lui avaient jamais inspiré confiance et, de surcroît, elle n'avait pas oublié la question que Cynthia lui avait posé à Unionpolis, à savoir si cela valait la peine d'inviter une menace dans ce monde pour en écarter une autre. L'espace d'un instant, elle n'en fut plus très sûre, mais elle s'inclina.

\- Tant qu'à me retrouver face à une créature assoiffée de destruction, je préfère encore que ce soit un hybride, reconnut-elle. Néanmoins, il reste le problème de Giratina.

\- Quel problème ? réagit aussitôt Lilith.

\- Le système de contrôle de la Team Galaxie. Vous m'avez assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils parviennent à soumettre un Dragon, mais eux sont convaincus du contraire. Dans l'éventualité où vous vous tromperiez...

\- Pff...

\- J'ai bien dit dans l'éventualité, répliqua Cassy. Si les scientifiques réussissent, votre mari basculera momentanément dans leur camp et il se retournera contre nous. Il faudra s'arranger pour le libérer de leur emprise le plus vite possible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire, même si je suis certaine que tes humains échoueront sans que j'aie à intervenir.

Cassy souhaitait que Lilith ait raison, car leur tâche serait suffisamment laborieuse sans qu'ils aient besoin d'affronter un Giratina maîtrisé par les cerveaux dérangés de la Team Galaxie.

\- Et Arceus ? s'enquit Cassy. Est-ce qu'il risque de mettre son grain de sel ?

\- Ce n'est pas à exclure. Je dirais même que c'est fort probable, mais Darkrai prendra les mesures qui s'imposent pour le contrer. Ne te soucie pas des légendaires, contente-toi de la Team Galaxie. Puisque tu n'es même pas certaine de venir à bout de simples mortels, laisse les divinités là où elles sont.

Cette remarque blessa Cassy, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. Si elle avait été incapable de vaincre Jupiter, bien qu'elle se soit énormément entraînée depuis, elle ne pouvait faire preuve d'orgueil au point de se sentir de taille à affronter des êtres mythiques.

\- J'espère que vous réussirez, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix.

\- Pardon ?

\- À vaincre Arceus, répéta l'adolescente, cette fois-ci de manière plus audible. J'espère sincèrement que vous y arriverez, au même titre que je souhaite écraser mon frère.

Les paroles de Sven, durant un bref instant, avaient réussi à ébranler sa détermination. Il avait vu clair en elle, il avait perçu la soif de vengeance qui la consumait depuis la mort de ses parents. Cassy ne pouvait plus y céder, cependant. Ç'aurait été égoïste, or elle devait désormais penser à ses amis, ainsi qu'aux autres glyphes. Elle s'était présentée comme une meneuse à leurs yeux, et elle n'avait pas le droit de faillir.

Lilith esquissa un sourire, puis effleura du bout des doigts la mèche de cheveux noirs qui frôlait la joue de Cassy, avant de la repousser derrière son oreille. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait preuve d'une telle douceur dans aucun de ses gestes.

\- Tu as énormément de potentiel, estima Lilith. Ce serait un tort de ne pas l'exploiter.

\- En devenant une Succube, c'est ça ?

La Première haussa les épaules et Cassy lui jeta un regard noir. Cette idée même la révulsait, à croire qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée suffisamment claire sur ce point. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi entêté que Lilith, mais peut-être que, plus qu'un défaut, c'était ce trait de caractère qui lui offrait sa force.

La vision de Cassy se troubla et, en baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que son corps était en train de disparaître. Elle ramena précipitamment son attention sur Lilith, qui l'observait également.

\- Je peux compter sur vous ? Je peux réellement compter sur vous ?

\- Je suis une Renégate, répondit l'épouse de Giratina en employant le terme qui désignait usuellement les dissidents d'Arceus. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Sur ces mots, elle lui adressa un signe de tête, juste avant que Cassy se volatilise et se réveille en sursaut dans la chambre d'hôtel, étendue auprès de Sven. Dehors, il faisait très sombre, mais le ciel semblait s'éclaircir progressivement, signe que l'aube ne tarderait pas à poindre.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, afin de ne pas réveiller le fils d'Hélio, Cassy repoussa la couverture sous laquelle elle était lovée et ramassa sa combinaison de dracologue, qui gisait au pied du lit. Elle était en train de remonter la fermeture éclair quand quelque chose siffla à son oreille, lui écorchant superficiellement l'oreille. Un couteau de jet se ficha dans le mur, juste en face d'elle, souillé par une goutte de son sang.

\- Pourrais-je savoir où tu comptes aller, ange noir ?

Cassy se mordit la lèvre. Quelle idiote ! Quand cesserait-elle de sous-estimer Sven, au lieu de se croire plus maligne que lui ? Elle pivota sur elle-même pour lui faire face, tandis qu'il se levait également. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle glissa ses pieds dans ses cuissardes.

\- Il faudra faire plus qu'écarter les jambes pour que j'accepte de me fier à toi, Cassy, ricana Sven en défroissant nonchalamment sa chemise, qu'il passa dans la foulée.

Imperceptiblement, la jeune fille se décala d'un pas vers la droite, en direction de la table de chevet dont le tiroir était censé renfermer ses pokéball, si son interlocuteur ne lui avait pas menti.

\- À ta place, je ne ferais pas ça.

C'était à peine si Sven la regardait, occupé qu'il était à se rhabiller lui aussi, pourtant il ne semblait rien perdre de ses faits et gestes. Cassy l'ignora et saisit la poignée du meuble entre ses doigts pour tirer le compartiment d'un coup sec. Il s'ouvrit aussitôt, dévoilant six sphères rouge et noir.

\- Il ne te reste que trois pokémon, rappela Sven, alors que j'en ai encore cinq en pleine forme, et même Démolosse a eu le temps de récupérer de son combat d'hier. Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me vaincre ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es pas un dresseur.

Cassy saisit la ball de Dracoli et l'agrandit dans sa main, mais elle la lâcha dans un gémissement avant d'avoir pu l'ouvrir, car une lame s'était fichée dans son avant-bras. Du sang ruissela le long de sa peau, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

\- Tu as raison, sourit Sven. Je suis un tueur.

Il saisit un nouveau couteau, mais Cassy fut cette fois-ci plus rapide et empoigna l'un des oreillers pour s'en servir comme bouclier. L'arme s'enfonça dans sa texture moelleuse sans la traverser et l'adolescente nota que même si elle avait dû la toucher, elle ne l'aurait blessée qu'à l'épaule.

Elle arracha la lame du coussin tout en se jetant à plat ventre sur le sol pour rattraper la pokéball de Dracoli, qui avait glissé sous le lit. Elle entendit le sommier grincer au-dessus de sa tête et Sven la rejoignit de l'autre côté de la chambre, à l'instant même où ses doigts se refermaient sur la sphère.

Cassy donna un violent coup de pied à la table de chevet, dont la base se fendit méchamment. Elle s'affaissa avant de basculer complètement, heurtant le sol dans un grand fracas. Toutes les ball en tombèrent et roulèrent jusqu'à la jambe de leur propriétaire, par laquelle elles furent arrêtées.

\- Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas, Sven, souligna Cassy. Tu l'aurais déjà fait, sinon. Et surtout, tu n'aurais pas mis un tel point d'honneur à essayer de me convaincre de revenir.

Elle libéra Dracoli et le fils d'Hélio, tout aussi rapide, appela l'un de ses pokémon. Ce fut un Noctali qui se matérialisa à ses côtés, réduisant encore plus l'espace libre qu'il restait dans la chambre.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à te battre ici ? s'enquit-il. Où le bruit ne tardera pas à alerter le personnel de l'hôtel ? Tu as vu juste, ange noir, je n'ai aucune envie d'occire un aussi joli visage, mais je n'aurais aucune pitié pour les autres, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas avoir la mort de pauvres innocents sur les bras ?

Cassy serra les dents. L'avantage que Sven possédait sur elle, c'était le fait d'être prêt à tout, contrairement à elle qui ne se sentirait jamais capable de franchir certaines limites. Mettre en danger la vie de gens qui ne demandaient rien à personne comptait parmi elles.

\- Si je réussis à te neutraliser avant, tu...

\- Me neutraliser ? répéta Sven avec un sourire arrogant, pendant que les deux évolitions se grognaient dessus en dévoilant leurs crocs. Et comment est-ce que tu as l'intention de procéder ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire du mal.

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

\- Je le suis. Si je vois de la fureur dans ton regard, il n'y a aucune trace de cette haine que j'y décèle quand il est question d'Éric. Tu serais probablement capable de tuer ton frère, et peut-être même dans d'atroces souffrances, mais pas moi.

Cassy le fixa, sans cligner des paupières. Présentement, elle lui aurait surtout volontiers asséné un coup de poing en plein visage pour effacer de ses traits cette expression narquoise. Elle se retint cependant, car elle savait que ce serait du suicide. Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir Sven s'entraîner au quartier général de Vestigion et elle savait qu'en combat au corps à corps, elle ne tiendrait pas une minute face à lui, malgré les quelques techniques qu'elle avait apprises de Marion.

\- Tu vois ? la brava-t-il. C'est au-dessus de tes forces. Ta bonté te perdra : survie et scrupules n'ont jamais fait bon ménage.

\- Tu te trompes, Sven, finit-elle par répliquer. Tu es tellement habitué au carnage que tu as oublié qu'il existait d'autres alternatives. C'est vrai, je n'ai aucune envie de t'ôter la vie, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de sortir d'ici. Dracoli, utilise Dracocharge !


	111. Chapitre 111 : On se reverra

Sven se jeta sur le côté pour échapper à la charge de l'évolition de Cassy, qui percuta le mur de toutes ses forces sans que Noctali ait l'occasion de s'interposer. La paroi se fissura, sans se briser pour autant. Elle était épaisse et l'espace restreint n'avait pas permis au pokémon de prendre suffisamment d'élan pour la fracasser du premier coup.

Le type ténèbres riposta aussitôt avec Ball'Ombre. Dracoli, légèrement ébranlé par l'impact, était en train de se remettre quand il subit l'attaque. Il poussa un feulement mécontent, mais résista sans subir trop de dégâts.

\- Derrière toi ! s'écria Cassy.

Sven avait dégainé l'une de ses redoutables lames meurtrières, mais Dracoli, grâce à l'intervention de sa maîtresse, se retourna juste à temps pour le balayer d'un coup de queue et le déséquilibrer. Le fils d'Hélio tomba sur le dos, pendant que l'évolition de Cassy paraît un nouvel assaut de Noctali.

Le pokémon au pelage noir tenta de le mordre à la gorge, mais Dracoli esquiva avec l'aide de Vive-Attaque, tout en lacérant au passage le flanc de son adversaire avec Dracogriffe. Quoique boitillant, cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de pivoter sur lui-même pour poursuivre le combat.

Comme Sven l'avait anticipé, le vacarme produit par leur affrontement avait alerté les employés de l'hôtel et une série de coups précipités fut toquée par la porte, tandis qu'un Vibroscur achevait de détruire la table de chevet et coupait le souffle de Dracoli.

\- Les combats pokémon sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ! tonna une voix masculine. Si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement, nous serons forcés d'entrer pour...

\- Eh bien venez ! invita Sven qui se redressait après avoir été déséquilibré par le dragon.

\- Non ! riposta Cassy. Allez-vous-en tout de suite ! Il a l'intention de vous assassiner si vous mettez un pied à l'intérieur !

Le silence se fit, dans le couloir, mais l'adolescente savait que l'homme qui s'était exprimé était encore là, et probablement pas tout seul. Ils étaient sans doute en train de tergiverser pour savoir s'ils devaient tout de même pénétrer dans la chambre, en dépit de sa mise en garde.

Cassy fit rouler sous sa semelle l'une de ses pokéball encore au sol, jusqu'à ce que le bouton soit orienté vers le haut, afin qu'elle puisse le presser avec son pied. Draby surgit, pendant que les deux évolitions continuaient à s'affronter rageusement.

\- Deux contre un ? siffla Sven. Et à part ça, c'est moi qui ne suis pas fair-play ?

La jeune fille l'ignora. Draby était encore très jeune et il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de sa dresseuse de s'en remettre à lui pour un combat d'une telle envergure. Elle avait d'autres projets que de l'obliger à combattre les pokémon excellemment bien entraînés de la Team Galaxie.

\- Enfonce la porte, lui ordonna-t-elle. Et fais fuir tout le monde.

D'un coup de crâne, Draby s'empêcha de s'exécuter. Il enfonça le battant dans un craquement lugubre et poussa un rugissement qui se voulait féroce pour effrayer les gens qui se tenaient derrière. Cassy entendit des cris, puis une course effrénée, rapidement étouffée par les bruits du combat.

\- Décidément, ange noir, ça n'aurait jamais pu coller, entre nous, commenta Sven. Tu es beaucoup trop... altruiste. Puisqu'on ne peut pas s'amuser, autant en finir tout de suite.

Il empoigna une pokéball de laquelle surgit un Farfuret, qui sautilla à travers toute la pièce pour se rapprocher de Cassy. Il était si rapide qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il lui lacère le bras avec une Griffe Ombre. Elle grimaça de douleur, sentant la texture chaude et visqueuse du sang s'écouler sous sa manche déchirée.

Dracoli poussa un grondement menaçant à l'attention de celui qui avait blessé sa maîtresse, mais ce moment de distraction lui valut de se faire mordre à l'épaule par son adversaire. Désormais tout aussi boiteux que Noctali, il perdit le léger avantage qu'il avait sur lui.

D'un coup de pied, Cassy réussit à atteindre l'abdomen du Farfuret, qu'elle repoussa contre le lit. Il se redressa aussitôt, prêt à repasser à l'action, sous le regard pétillant de Sven qui prenait un plaisir sadique à contempler la scène, quand Draby, de retour, se dressa entre lui et sa dresseuse.

\- Vent Glace, intima le fils d'Hélio avec un calme parfait.

Une bourrasque repoussa une Cassy grelottante et son pokémon tout tremblant vers l'arrière. Cette attaque refroidit Draby, aussi bien littéralement que métaphoriquement. Effrayé, il recula jusqu'à sentir les jambes de l'adolescente dans son dos, et loin d'être rassuré par son contact, il sursauta.

Il avait beau avoir disputé de nombreux matchs face aux équipes de la Confrérie, c'était la première fois qu'il affrontait une créature véritablement hostile, dont la haine et la férocité se lisaient dans le regard.

\- Ne te laisse pas intimider, utilise Flam...

\- Feinte, coupa Sven. Et Éclats Glace.

La première attaque n'était pas destinée à Draby, mais à Cassy. Grâce à sa vitesse, Farfuret surgit à côté d'elle et la propulsa contre le mur, où elle se cogna la tête. Un peu sonnée, elle s'affaissa, pendant que son jeune dragon s'effondrait, des fragments cristallins plantés dans ses écailles.

\- Tu as été une très vilaine fille, Cassy, susurra Sven en s'approchant d'elle, une main posée avec fierté sur la tête de Farfuret. Très vilaine. Je t'ai laissée une chance de revenir à la raison, mais il a fallu que tu t'obstines. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu me dises... Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Seulement ta conscience ? Ou est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu cherches à me cacher ?

Cassy se redressa, souffreteuse. Son bras la lançait douloureusement, à l'endroit où elle avait été blessée par les griffes acérées de Farfuret, et son mal de tête naissant n'arrangeait rien à son état général.

Un glapissement sonore se fit entendre, qui incita les deux jeunes gens à se tourner vers l'angle de la pièce où les évolitions se battaient toujours. Dracoli venait d'être jeté au tapis par Noctali, la crinière ensanglantée. Le pokémon de Sven, s'il tenait encore tant bien que mal sur ses pattes, n'était guère en meilleur état. Une estafilade toute fraîche partait de son œil pour descendre jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

\- On dirait bien que tes derniers espoirs partent en fumée, constata Sven avec un sourire mauvais. Pourtant, tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes peines, ange noir. Je ne les utilise quasiment jamais, d'ordinaire, car je préfère de loin mes bonnes vieilles méthodes, mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Cassy le regarda sortir une paire de mitaines noires de sa poche, qu'il enfila avec nonchalance. Elle tressaillit en apercevant le mécanisme argenté au milieu de sa paume : il s'apprêtait à se servir contre elle des gants de combat fabriqués par Éric, et son instinct lui soufflait que son pouvoir devait être particulièrement redoutable.

Un éclair de lumière rouge illumina la pièce au même moment. Sven, intrigué, fut le premier à tourner la tête, mais avant que Cassy l'imite, il avait déjà été projeté de l'autre côté du lit avec son Farfuret. Dracolosse, vouté à cause du plafond un peu trop bas pour lui, venait de la sauver.

Dracoli avait feint la défaite pour attraper sa pokéball dans sa gueule et le libérer d'un coup de crocs. Noctali, pris de court, tomba sous l'effet d'un Dracosouffle craché par l'évolition de Cassy, pendant que Dracolosse achevait de pulvériser le mur d'un Ultralaser.

Cela n'était pas forcément utile, à présent que Sven ne barrait plus le passage jusqu'à la fenêtre, qui aurait été beaucoup plus simple à détruire, mais Cassy ne songea pas à l'arrêter. Dans un fracas assourdissant et un nuage de poussière, la paroi céda pour laisser place à une ouverture béante.

Sven, qui avait dû encaisser le contrecoup, était déjà en train de se relever, à l'instar de son pokémon aux attaques glacées redoutables pour ceux de Cassy. Elle rappela Draby dans sa pokéball, saisit celles vides de Draco et Carmache et réceptionna celle d'Altaria que Dracoli fit rouler dans sa direction.

\- Reviens, toi aussi, exigea-t-elle en le faisant disparaître dans sa sphère.

Elle le remercierait plus tard. Pour le moment, le plus important était de quitter cet endroit. Elle sauta sur le dos de Dracolosse, qui souffla de mécontentement quand l'un des couteaux de jet de Sven érafla sa queue. La lame avait réussi à le blesser superficiellement, sans toutefois transpercer son armure d'écailles.

\- À la revoyure, lança Cassy au moment où son dragon décollait d'un puissant battement d'ailes.

Sven n'avait cependant aucune intention d'en rester là. Un regard par-dessus son épaule suffit à l'adolescente pour voir qu'il venait de libérer son Corboss, sur lequel il bondit. Les deux partenaires les prirent aussitôt en chasse et Dracolosse dut effectuer une vrille latérale pour échapper à un Tranche-Nuit, pendant que Cassy se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à son cou.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voler dans des conditions agitées, même si elle s'était un peu entraînée à chevaucher son pokémon à Ébènelle. Ses mains glissèrent autour de l'encolure, qu'elle enlaça totalement pour s'assurer une meilleure prise, son corps épousant celui de son dragon.

L'espace de quelques secondes, Cassy se retrouva la tête en bas, à cause d'une volte aérienne réalisée pour esquiver une Ball'Ombre, et fut désarçonnée pour de bon quand Corboss percuta Dracolosse avec Poursuite. Elle se rattrapa à la patte arrière de son pokémon, tandis que lui-même repoussait son adversaire d'un Poing-Foudre.

Prenant appui sur son articulation et le bas de son dos, Cassy réussit à se réinstaller à califourchon. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle évitait soigneusement de regarder Doublonville qui défilait en contrebas, car si elle n'était pas sujette au vertige, cela risquait de ne pas tarder à se produire.

\- Prépare un Ultralaser, ordonna-t-elle.

Cassy devait absolument se débarrasser de Sven, car tant qu'il la suivrait, elle ne pourrait pas envisager de regagner Ébènelle, où ses amis et alliés devaient se faire un sang d'encre pour elle.

Dracolosse, une fois l'attaque chargée, fit brutalement volte-face et déchargea toute son énergie sur Corboss. Le temps que Sven réagisse, il était trop tard pour esquiver. Son oiseau noir fut ébranlé par l'attaque et, incapable de se maintenir en vol, il s'écrasa violemment sur le toit d'un immeuble, où son dresseur roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant d'être arrêté par une antenne parabolique. Mal en point, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser sur un coude.

Il s'était blessé à l'arcade, dont un filet de sang s'écoulait, et paraissait fourbu, mais ne semblait pas souffrir d'autres blessures. Cassy, dont le dragon s'était immobilisé sans cesser de se maintenir dans les airs, l'observait.

Elle songea à le capturer, puisqu'il était l'un des membres les plus redoutables de la Team Galaxie et que cela aurait toujours fait un ennemi en moins à combattre, mais il dut deviner ses pensées, car il fit de nouveau appel à son Farfuret, ainsi qu'à un Absol, afin qu'ils le protègent. Cassy n'ayant plus que son Dracolosse en état de combattre, mieux valait privilégier la fuite.

\- Hélio saura ce qui s'est passé ici, lança Sven au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour demander à son pokémon de partir. Que je le lui dise ou pas, il comprendra, et il ne me pardonnera pas mon échec.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors les Commandants vont s'en donner à cœur joie, et quand tu te retrouveras face à eux, ils ne te laisseront aucune chance, contrairement à moi.

Cassy ne releva pas immédiatement. Sven était bien plus redoutable que Jupiter, Mars et Saturne, mais il avait raison : eux ne tenteraient pas de la rallier une seconde fois à la Team Galaxie, comme lui l'avait fait, lui offrant ainsi une occasion, consciente ou non, de lui échapper. Les Commandants la livreraient à Hélio sitôt qu'ils parviendraient à la capturer.

Une telle confrontation était loin de rassurer Cassy et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à cette pensée, pourtant elle réussit à rassembler son courage pour lancer d'un ton bravache :

\- Qu'ils viennent. J'ai un compte à régler avec Jupiter.

Sur ces mots, elle talonna Dracolosse qui pivota sur lui-même et s'éloigna dans le ciel, abandonnant Sven et ses pokémon sur le toit de l'immeuble.


End file.
